The Viking's Pet: The Full Story
by FanOTheFang
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be the Pet of the Viking Vampire? Victoria can tell you. Story concentrates on Eric just after the Great Revelation, before Sookie. Lots of Lemons and little bit of plot. Our Fav Viking is in total control! Complete!
1. The Great Revelation

_**This is only my second Fan Fic, I haven't written anything since I was at school (years and years ago) so please be nice! **__**My first Fan Fic was "The Viking's Pet" which is a bit of a one-shot from this story - I was really desperate to try and write it down as I have a thing about hotel corridors... Please don't ask! **__**But if you're looking for smut then read that before this – it's sort of an introduction! **_

_**This story begins a couple of years before Dead Until Dark, we are dropping in on the life of Eric's Pet. It's from her point of view as that's easier for me! **_

_**Just for the record... I've no beta so the errors are all my own. Apologies! **_

_**The Southern Vampire Mysteries belong entirely to Charlaine Harris – A huge big **_**Thank You****_ to her... _**

* * *

Everything changed for me when Eric met Sookie Stackhouse. I watched him watching her and knew nothing would be quite the same again.

* * *

I had first met Eric Northman when I was sixteen. I'd got myself in the ridiculous position of being "parked" in a car with a friend of my best-friends boyfriend. He was supposed to be taking me home. I really didn't want to be "parked" and the front seat was beginning to turn into a struggle. This Chris really wasn't taking No for an answer, I was getting out of my depth and pretty scared. I'd managed let out a screech that amazingly Eric heard. Of course I now realise how easy it was for Eric to hear me but I had no idea at the time...

Eric had yanked open the driver's door of Chris's car reached in and dragged him off me. Chris been way over on my passenger side of the car but ended up a few feet away in the clearing that he'd parked by. I stared out of the car in shock. When a beautiful, golden blond head popped back through the doorway I stared even more. "Good evening?" He looked a little skeptical as he spoke to me. "I heard you objecting. I really hope I'm not intruding or I'll look really foolish now."

"I was definitely objecting... Thank you!" I managed to stammer. I clambered out of that horrible car through the drivers door he was holding open then straightened to look up at him. And up and up. Wow, he was really tall and really stunning. I needed to take a step back to get a proper look at him! No no no, back to reality, what I really needed was to calm down a bit and get myself back to my friends home where I was staying. Adrenalin from the tussle was kicking in. My emotions were all over the place and I had to look at him again.

"Your boyfriend needs a few manners." My saviour commented.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I was pretty offended by that! "I just met him."

"But you were "parked" with him?" There was definitely a touch of sarcasm in that comment and I admit he had a point.

I tried to explain myself but words came out in a babble. "I needed a ride back. He's my best-friend's boyfriend's friend we were out but my friend got a ride back with her boyfriend... I suppose she's my ex-best-friend now." I added after a second thought. Thank you Cheryl for landing me in this!

He seemed amused by my outburst. I wondered if he'd actually understood me. I talked way too fast sometimes, with my accent I'd discovered a few Americans couldn't understand a word I said. But then he didn't seem American. My Guardian Angel maybe... Pale and beautiful with a golden halo... "Victoria, come on. Get a grip" I told myself. He really didn't seem Angelic.

"So you need a ride?" He seemed to be offering so I just nodded thinking it was about time I kept quiet in case I said something stupid. He gestured to his car, black and shiny and hiding in the shadows of the clearing we were in. "Hop in. I'll be there in second. I want to talk to this... boy."

Ha! Take that Chris you lecherous scum. Until then I'd pretty much forgotten about the "boy" who was still on the floor looking a bit dazed.

As I reached the passenger side of the fancy, black car I saw "my saviour" holding "the boy" by his shirt and it looked like a serious "talk" was happening. I'd been almost hoping for a swift kick but so long as Chris was scared silly I didn't really care.

"I'm Eric Northman." he told me as he got into the car.

"Victoria Taylor." I beamed at him. The Cheshire Cat would have been proud of me.

I heard the slight clunk of central locking and we were on our way. "So we've established you have no qualms about getting into cars with total strangers!" It was his turn to smile as I froze from the inside out. Everything got quiet and I knew I had really, really been very, very dumb tonight. I tried to say something but failed as I realised what could have happened to me in Chris's car and what actually could be to me happening now. I was in a car with a stranger who I'd met when he was hanging around a "parking" spot.

"How old are you?" He interrupted my panic.

"Sixteen." Panic continued to roll over me.

Eric was watching me more than the road. If I wasn't so worried about being in a car with another total stranger I would have been worried that he drove like a maniac!

"Sixteen!" he repeated. "You need to take better care of yourself if you want to reach seventeen!" I nodded miserably in agreement. "You don't need to worry. I'm just going to take you where you need to go. Did I scare you enough to make you more careful in future?"

I nodded miserably and half whispered "Yes... Sorry... Thank you..." Please don't start crying you've been dumb enough tonight! Calm down. Calm down.

"So where do you need to go?" I told him Cheryl's parents address and he said he thought he knew where he was going and I calmed a little as he drove.

"Did he really hurt you? Should I be taking you to a hospital maybe?" Sympathy was really hard for me to deal with.

"No really.. I'm fine. I'm fine. Sorry... though I'm having trouble talking..." I tried to be coherent. "Thank you. I do realise things could have been a whole lot worse without you."

He seemed to be worrying that he was doing the right thing. "I'm sorry but to be … blunt... but you seemed to be dressed. Buttons fastened. You screamed. He must have touched you."

I gave a weird hollow laugh. "More like he wanted me to touch him!"

"Ahhh!" He let out a cough of laughter and let that subject drop.

We both got pretty quiet. I wanted to talk to him but hadn't the faintest idea what to say. He broke the silence. "You're English? How did you turn up in Shreveport?"

I tried not to ramble as I explained about Cheryl being my neighbour and very best-friend back home until her parents got divorced and she moved back here with her mom when we were thirteen. We were originally pen-pals and would have probably lost touch if e-mails hadn't made contact easier. I'd nagged and nagged at my parents to let me visit in the summer and they'd relented. Looking back mum and dad were going through their own divorce then and having me out of the way must have helped ease things a little.

I managed to stop myself going through the whole boring story for Eric Northman, the blond God driving me. He got edited highlights. Then he'd sidetracked me totally saying "Are you from Yorkshire?"

"Yeah! Is my accent that strong?" How did he know that?

"Compared to all the accents I've been hearing around here yours is very different!" I had to agree with him there. "I've spent a little time in Whitby. Do you know the place?"

"Whitby? Yeah I've been there. It's not too far from where I live. We'd go on day trips and stuff in the summer. It's a cute little place. Mum and Dad took me one of those Dracula tours last year. It wasn't fully dark so it wasn't really that scary – but one of the "vampires" jumped out and grabbed me. I screamed it was soooo embarrassing! Dad says Bram Stoker has made that town a fortune! And that Whitby's lucky that he decided Dracula stopped by!"

I was really rambling but my driver was actually laughing along with me now.

I couldn't work out his accent at all but I fairly sure he wasn't from Shreveport so I asked "How did you turn up in Shreveport?" Seemed fair as he'd asked me.

"Decent business opportunity." He replied. No details. It was dark but I could see the dark suit he was wearing was really, really smart, to me this meant he must have a pretty fancy job. His shirt was darker and open at the neck. No tie. I imagine he'd taken it off to relax while driving home after work. He looked really pale, but in the street lights I supposed that wasn't surprising.

I knew Cheryl's home wasn't too far so I was desperate to keep him talking while I had him to myself. Places was an easy topic. He seemed to know London really well and I'd been twice so we talked about that until he asked me to look out for Cheryl's house as we got closer. I finally spotted it in the distance and had to let him know I'd reached the end of the road.

He pulled up quite a way down the road from the house. "Maybe you won't want to explain who brought you back?" he explained.

"Good idea" I agreed. But I really didn't want to get out of the car.

"Good Night Miss Taylor." The central locking clunked open. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"Good Evening Mr Northman. Thank you again." How polite!

And that was it. I had to get out of the car. I turned as I reached the house and looked back to see him driving away.

* * *

The next couple of years went pretty slowly – I won't bore you too much with them. My parents divorce came through, it was horribly hard at first but I supposed better in the long run. I stayed with mum and we settled into a routine together but things wouldn't be the same again and I wanted to get away. University seemed the best option, I studied hard for my last two years at school and worked in a restaurant in our village saving all the money I could. Actually I didn't really have much time to spend any money. Saturdays and Sundays I was in the restaurant, it was school and studying all week, Friday nights with my dad as his new girlfriend had a girls night out.

Of course I never forgot Eric Northman. How could I? He was a major feature in my dreams each night, I struggled not to day dream about him too. I checked the internet for local papers of Shreveport every day and Googled "Eric Northman Shreveport" at least three times a day but frustratingly never found any sign of him.

I even kept in touch with Cheryl! My favourite day dream was the one when I went back to Shreveport and tracked Eric down, we fell in love and lived happily ever after. Of course I needed somewhere to stay while I found him so I kept in touch with Cheryl so I could use her parents spare room! I think she kept in touch with me for similar reasons, she wanted a holiday in England once she'd finished her final year. Funnily enough she was seeing Chris now! Ugh! The one from that parked car who had pretty much put me off boys for life. I had been properly scared by the incident in the car, I wasn't going to risk anything like that happening to me again. I kept well away from boys at school and the few older men at work who showed an interest.

Physically I'd changed quite a bit, as I supposed everyone does between sixteen and eighteen. Mum was on a post-divorce diet so we ate better at home and waiting-on in heels is excellent exercise for legs so I was leaner that I'd ever been. I still had a sweet tooth so I'd never be skinny. In the restaurant I often ate a dessert rather than a meal during my breaks. I paid attention to my skin and I needed to because of the chocolate habit! I was worried that my bust seemed pretty non-existent but Kath, one of lovely older ladies I worked with, promised me that one day they'd "just come bursting out". They never quite did that but I certainly developed eventually. I grew out my dark hair and learned that curled eyelashes and black mascara made my green eyes pop.

I hadn't looked particularly bad when I was younger but looking better now certainly boosted my confidence. The restaurant was always busy, working with lots of staff and lots of customers made me much more comfortable around people. I'd never act like a sixteen year old again and I would never get in a car with a total stranger again either.

The night of the Great Revelation and the following days was surely something no one – dead or alive - on this planet would ever forget. Vampires announced that they actually existed and most of us confused humans sat watching TV. Shell shocked. My first impression was that it must be a bizarre joke or maybe some publicity stunt for a film? My mum's reaction I would never forget. "I wonder if Lestat is out there somewhere!" She'd loved Anne Rice's books and said I had to read them but also had to wait until I was eighteen until she would lend me her copies. Now I didn't need to read them, the Vampires were really here. You couldn't turn on the TV without seeing an actual Interview with an actual Vampire.

Lessons at school were winding down to get ready for exams so mum let me skip it the day after The Revelation. We sat and watched TV together. The Vampires were sleeping now but the human reaction was in full flow. Politicians had lots to say, they were talking about registration, taxation and new laws about feeding in public! There were a few humans who admitted they knew about the Vampires. These people were in huge demand from the TV stations who wanted to know anything and everything about this new phenomenon.

That first day the general reaction that I saw seemed to be "amazed but positive". We learned the following day it wasn't quite the same everywhere. News about "final-deaths" flowed in. Some countries just decided Vampires didn't exist and there anyone who seemed to be a Vamp was hunted. You hear about deaths constantly, especially if you watch the News channels all day, but the final-death of a someone who'd been here for centuries shocked me more than usual.

I turned eighteen the Saturday after the Great Revelation. There was a pretty small wedding on at work so I was instructed to take the day off. The plan was a late fancy breakfast in town and shopping with Mum then early dinner with Dad and now pregnant girlfriend. Vampires or not life rolled on. I enjoyed a sleepy morning and dragged my laptop onto my bed once I was half awake. I flicked through news items which all included various Vampire stories then I apologised silently to Eric Northman whom I admit I had been neglecting a little since the Vamps came out of the coffin. I clicked on the first Shreveport News site and with the very first click I froze and stared.

There he was! An actual photograph of My Eric Northman under the headline "Vampire Bar Opens in Shreveport". All I could do was stare and stare. I tried to read the short piece under the photo. "One thousand years" was the first thing that registered in my addled brain. One thousand years? That was ridiculous, the Vamps on TV had been two hundred years old at the most. They said he was a Viking!

Vikings were the second thing any British kid learned about in History lessons. First it was Romans then it was Vikings. Lindisfarne and long-ships and invasions but it was over a thousand years ago. No one could have lived since then. No one. Long blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a body like a tall God did not mean he was actually a Viking. I decided to ignore that part. A Viking! Rubbish! That was impossible, but I couldn't ignore that he was a Vampire.

He'd always seemed more than human to me. Some piece of fiction I had invented to get myself out of a horrible situation. Who really gets saved by a Golden God? A pale Golden God. I did remember him being pale but obviously I hadn't thought that he was pale because he was a Vampire... They didn't exist!

I started to feel a bit light-headed and giddy. Was the "decent business opportunity" he mentioned this bar, Fangtasia? I grabbed tight hold of my laptop and tried to clear my head. At least if I fainted while sitting up in bed I couldn't fall very far.

He was a Vampire and after nearly two years I knew where he was. Fangtasia, Shreveport. I had to go back there. How could I not?

The next few days were more than stressful. I had all my reasons lined up to explain why I wasn't going to University straight after school but persuading Mum then persuading Dad was a whole new challenge. Obviously a year out was a wonderful idea, I couldn't decide on what I wanted to study, I couldn't decide where I wanted to study. I wanted to see a little more of the world. I'd worked so hard for two years I needed a holiday before I studied again. I had got excellent references from the restaurant so I could waitress anywhere and pay my way. I had emergency money all saved up and I already had my first port of call arranged all thanks to Cheryl who was my best friend again!

Exams were over, summer was here.

Shreveport, here I come...


	2. Fangtasia

Oddly enough my last night in England was spent in a Vampire bar in Leeds! Leeds was not exactly Vampire central. I think I saw my second Vampire but I wouldn't stake my life on it (Ha Ha!). I went with a few girls from school as a "finish exams, leave for university, leave to see the world and eighteenth birthday" bash. We all sat at one table, close together, watching everyone else. The one that I thought was a vampire was surrounded. All the people who were closest to him were dressed as way over-the-top Goth's. The vampire didn't seem impressed.

I set off to Shreveport the next day... no point boring you all with that boring stuff...

The second night after I landed Cheryl had plans with Chris and asked me if I wanted to join them. I said I'd be happy to say "Hi" to Chris again but I'd let them have a little privacy after that. I left the diner they were at and luck was with me, I grabbed a taxi straight away. "Fangtasia, please" I grinned like an idiot as I bounced in the back of the car. The driver seemed to decide I was insane and dropped me off quicker than I imagined!

I was there. In the queue waiting to see Eric Northman. I was all alone which was a little unnerving as most people seemed to be in small groups or couples but I was there. I was trying to take slow calming breaths. As I got closer to the front I watched the blond at the door who was checking ID's and taking payment. She was turning some people away which made me panic all over again. The ID part I was confident about, last month I'd sent a picture and form away to some European Student ID Card Company and received a brand new ID card complete with the date I'd chosen proving I was twenty-one. Easy. Surely I'd get in!

The blond was certainly dressed as a Vampire, but she was dressed as such an over the top Vamp I couldn't decide if she was or not. At least I couldn't until she took hold of my ID and looked at me. This was a serious Vampire. I felt a flash of panic but tried to control myself thinking she was hopefully my last obstacle on the way to seeing Eric again. She glanced at the ID and gave me a long look up and down. After the last trip to a Vampire bar I'd avoided wearing black. Green was my colour so I'd stuck with it, I was trying for a tan but I wasn't really there yet. I was sure I could wear a short skirt with only a slight tan, I knew had great legs and being eighteen helped. The top of the dress wasn't especially low cut, more of a deep V showing but hiding too, it was certainly fitted. She couldn't turn me away.

After inspection she held out my ID for me to retrieve. "Just turned twenty-one? Convenient. It says you are English?"

"Yes... and you too?" Oops, questioning her wasn't the best idea but she replied.

"I was... a long time ago." I decided keeping quiet was my best option. "You seem incredibly young for a twenty-one year old." I froze. "I have trouble with human ages but you also seem incredibly... sweet for a twenty-one year old too." She stood very close to me and inhaled slowly. My "keep quiet" plan caved. I played the only card I had.

"I've met Eric Northman before. Please, is he here?"

"You have met Eric Northman before?" I nodded desperate for her to let me through. "How did you manage to meet Eric and still smell that sweet?" Not much I could say to that. But did that mean he was in there?

After some consideration she stepped aside "Welcome to Fangtasia. Good luck getting out!" I had the feeling that was her line for newbies like me.

I walked through the entrance to the bar which was a bit of a crush. I couldn't resist looking back at the Vampire on the door. She was ignoring the next customer in the line and had a phone to her ear.

I weaved my way through the door of the bar and straight ahead of me saw Eric. Wow. Look at him! After two years of missing him all I could do was stand there and stare while getting shifted from side to side by everyone trying to get in and out of the bar. He had a phone to his ear too.

I'd last seen him in a flashy car and a sharp suit. Today he was sitting in a throne on a sort-of stage overlooking the bar. Actually as much as he was overlooking the whole bar he was totally on show too. I'd never seen anyone sit on a throne in jeans and a black vest. Certainly no one else would look that good in jeans and a vest. I think I lost a couple of minutes looking at his shoulders, his arms...

As much as I was staring at him, he was staring at me. I think he knew me but I don't think he recalled exactly where he knew me from, at least not for now. I somehow dragged my gaze away and headed for the bar which seemed the sensible option.

The Vampire behind the bar looked fairly outstanding too. He was what you'd expect a proper American Indian to look like if that Indian was smothered in tattoos, wearing a leather waist-coat and serving drinks! I wondered if an actual cowboy would show up tonight. "A new girl!" he announced as I reached the bar. He gave a very fangy smile. I found out later that this smile was only about half the full fang display but these were the first fangs I'd seen so I was pretty much transfixed. After a while I realised he was waiting for a reply, my guess was he'd asked what I wanted to drink. "A glass of red wine please." It seemed like a proper grown-up drink. My Dad's mid-life crisis had turned him into a Wine Buff and when I turned seventeen he let me try the odd glass on our Friday nights. Some of it was horrible but I really liked some of the reds. And the colour seemed really appropriate right now.

The Vamp gave me my drink and I tried to prepare myself to look back at the Throne. "On the house, Sweetie." The bartender smirked, then looked over my head and nodded. I stayed very still perched on the bar stool staring at my drink as if it would start doing tricks! Being called "sweet" twice in five minutes was a worry. I was thinking it might be a euphemism for "virgin" but I really wasn't about to ask. Did they know?

I tried to calm myself and look towards the Throne. That was what I was here for after all! I took a sip and looked up. As soon as he saw me glance at him Eric beckoned to me, shifting maybe two fingers and then I was on my way walking towards him. Part of me yelled to myself that I just wanted to see him tonight. Actually speaking to him was too much! I hadn't really imagined this far ahead. This was happening too fast!

Eric blatantly looked me up and down saying "Well you grew up really well!" I managed to thank him, flushing with embarrassment. Next to his throne was a more comfortable looking sofa, he gestured and I sat down. Quickly. My legs had got that really wobbly feeling, I was really glad to be sitting.

"Pam says you are twenty-one now? I can lose track of the years a little, but did I really meet you that long ago?"

I guessed that Pam was the blond at the door. Time to fess up I suppose. "Not quite, I'm eighteen now, it was just two years ago when we met."

"A fake ID?" I nodded hoping he wouldn't sling me out, what a disaster that would be! "It must be a good one if you got past Pam. If we get raided tonight I know nothing about it."

"Definitely!" I agreed, a wave of relief rolled over me. I took a long drink, my mouth was too dry to speak. "You can buy drinks at eighteen in England."

He laughed with me. "I'm sure that doesn't mean eighteen year-old English girls can buy drinks in America!

"So you're back in Shreveport?" He moved on. I explained about finishing exams and taking a year-out to travel before studying at University. "And you decided to start your travels in Shreveport?"

"Yes..." Wow. I could drown in his eyes. Spit it out girl! "I saw your picture on the internet, an advertisement for Fangtasia."

"Really... and you came all this way to have a drink in my bar." He was amused but seemed pleased too. I imagine that he had girls throwing themselves at him constantly but had any other girls actually thrown themselves quite this far? "I hope you've stopped getting into cars with strangers?"

"I have, I've been very careful..." My heart was pounding as he slowly moved from the throne to the sofa next to me.

He leaned a little closer and spoke softly "So you really are as sweet as you smell?" It felt like a fire had been lit inside me. I nodded unable to speak.

Then I jumped so high I came close to the ceiling as a waitress collected my glass and interrupted... "Can I get you another drink?" She smiled down at me with hate in her eyes.

I stammered out. "Same again, thank you."

Eric was not impressed by her interruption "Let Ginger bring the drink."

"Yes, Master!" The waitress was human but she was as pale as he was as she backed away from him.

Master! She called him Master? I stared at the table trying register that. Then I made the mistake of looking up, everyone in the bar was angled towards this sofa. Some were openly watching us, some tried to hide it but we were the center of attention.

This must be Ginger with my drink. I really need that!

Ginger seemed a bit dazed. Then I realised she had a huge bite on her neck that looked incredibly fresh. I stared at it in horror. Eric saw the bite too and was immediately furious. "Office. Now!" he ordered. Ginger scuttled off and Eric said to me "Excuse me, I need to deal with this." He strode through the bar pausing in front of a skinny, dark haired Vampire who cowered in front of him then they both moved out of the back door of the bar. I assumed he was the biter?

I tried to take a breath and calm down.

At least without Eric at my side the attention of the bar turned away from me. I took a drink and told myself it was my last one, this would not be a good place to get drunk. This was definitely the sort of place you needed to be aware of everything around you. The sort of place where I needed to be really careful! Could I manage that?

Eric returned alone and I was pleased he joined me back on the sofa rather than his throne. "Some of the young are real idiots." he muttered. Scary Pam appeared at his shoulder.

"He's taking her home then returning until we close." Eric told her. "You can put him on the rota every night for at least a month and he's only drinking True Blood whether he's here or not!"

"Very good Sheriff." She agreed.

Sheriff, she called him Sheriff! Was that weirder than Master?

"You're slipping Pam," he told her "This is Victoria, she's eighteen..."

"Really?" Pam didn't look at all impressed with me. "You should probably make sure she's safe then." Eric smirked as Pam strolled away.

"So that's the sort of thing you get raided for?" I remembered biting in public places was against the law at home. I assumed it was here too.

"It's exactly that sort of thing. The police were here every other night when we first opened not as much recently. We've had a few fines but if the police find that happening a lot we'll get closed down. Although if news of the raids reaches the press we get a lot more custom the following nights."

"All publicity's good publicity?"

"You got it!" Eric smiled back at me... then the mood shifted a little and he continued quietly. "Of course only biting in public is illegal, but a bite in private is perfectly legal, providing there is consent." He paused and studied my face, I tried to breathe.

"Have you ever been bitten?" He leaned closer still and I think I shook my head. He was leaning with his elbow on the back of the sofa and his hand propping up his chin. As he moved to sit up and face me, he let his hand drop seemingly casually as if his chin didn't need a prop anymore and as I was perched on the edge of the seat the back of his hand fell to the level of my breasts. I tried not to move. The back of his hand was an inch away from touching the side of my breast. I was relieved it was the side of me that was turned away from our audience.

"So you have _never_ been bitten? _Never_ been touched?" As he spoke he moved to gently brush the back of his fingers against the side of my breast. I let out a quiet groan, I was totally aching for him now. "Did you come all this way to change that?" His eyes locked with mine and I managed to whisper...

"Yes."

"We should head to my office."

Wow, this was happening quickly.

* * *

I walked with Eric through Fangtasia keeping my head up and trying to ignore the nasty stares following us. He lead me through a corridor, unlocked a door and waved me through to a chaotic looking office. I looked around trying to calm my nerves. There was a huge desk with a black leather power chair at the far end and a black leather sofa against the wall. Lots of other stuff that I really couldn't concentrate on. I could still hear the music from the bar but it was quite peaceful back here.

Eric claimed my full attention with his arm around my waist and his hand on my chin lifting my face to his. His hands were cool but not cold. "You're nervous." He stated quietly.

"Very." I agreed.

"Relax..." He whispered as his cool lips met mine. The first kiss was slow and steady. More gentle than I would have imagined. I leaned into him a little, my arm on his arm which was holding my waist. I tentatively laid my other hand on his chest, I think I moaned a little as his tongue slipped between my open lips. I touched my tongue to his and he pulled me closer, his big hands stroking my back and bottom. He broke off and looked down at me. He seemed confused. He didn't let me go, but I could work out why he looked so surprised.

"That was your first kiss!" Ahh, damn, that was why he was surprised.

I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. How could he tell? "Eric, I'm sorry. Was that wrong?" I stammered. It hadn't felt wrong, it had felt amazing but now I was about to die of embarrassment or at least burst into tears.

"Nothing wrong, I promise." He kissed me on the forehead as you would a child. Dying of embarrassment was such a good option, I hoped it would happen soon. "I'm not often surprised. I wasn't expecting you to be totally innocent."

I tried to twist myself out of his arms, it hurt to look at him, I had to get out of this office and out of this bar. As I struggled he let me go and I shot to the door and was scrabbling with the latch when he said a roughly "Victoria, I did not said I didn't want you!" I froze. "Come sit with me."

Once again I was sitting on a sofa facing him. "So..." he started, "I think I'm supposed to ask. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." I tried to sound definite but my emotions were all over the place.

"And you want me?" A wicked little smile played across his lips.

There was only one possible answer. "I want you."

He considered me for a second then leaned close saying, "So that was your first kiss? You kiss very well. Lots of potential... And you blush beautifully." I had to remind myself to breathe! "I think I'll enjoy making you blush over and over." My heart was hammering as he kissed me again and pulled me close to him.

"You seem like a smart girl. A realist I hope? You understand that this isn't all love and romance. We won't be together forever. Just some fun while you're here?"

"I understand." It wasn't exactly what I wanted but I did understand. He could have anyone, if I got this time with him I was happy. The way he made me feel just from kissing and holding me close made me think this would be a night to remember. I could go on afterward and travel the world and never, ever forget him. "If I do something wrong could you tell me? I want to please you." Saying that out loud was pretty scary.

"We will please each other." That sounded just perfect!

"Will you teach me?" He seemed to really liked that idea. I was rewarded with a devilish grin and a kiss that melted me. He relaxed back onto the seat of the sofa and I went forward pressing myself against him. I could feel him hard beneath me, I wanted to touch him but no matter how confident I was trying to seem I couldn't do that yet. I kept my hands a little higher, against his chest, around his neck, in his golden hair. His hands were traveling up and down my back, squeezing my bottom, pulling me closer to him. He found the zipper to my dress, we stopped the kiss and watched each others reaction as he teasingly, slowly pulled the zip all the way down my back. His hands against my skin made me moan. I couldn't believe I could sound like that!

"We need to stop!"

"What!" I almost screeched!

"Patience, my girl! I've decided you cannot lose your virginity on a couch!"

"I can't?" No, really, I could!

He laughed at me. "No, you can't!" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "The bar's closing an hour, Pam will be banging on the door wanting to put the cash in the safe, this couch is not big enough to relax on properly and... I think I would like to take my time with you." He said the last part so slowly with the sexiest of grins that I melted all over, again and again. This certainly sounded promising. He winked. "Your place or mine?" I cracked up, giddy from the whole evening. He was laughing with me and told me. "You shouldn't mock the classics, they always work! Where are we going to go?"

"Well my place is Cheryl's parents spare room."

"So, my place it is."

* * *

Eric phoned Pam on the way out to the car park. Sorry, parking lot. I must remember I am in America now.

All I heard of the conversation was "I'm on my way out ... Pamela, behave! ... Text me the take. And don't scare anymore waitresses, we might have to get rid of Ginger if she carries on like this."

It was then I met the love of his life. He'd got himself a new car. I don't know much about cars but it was bright red and very showy, very sporty! "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, she is!" The way to this mans heart was obviously through his car!

He held the door open for me and grinned down at me as I tried to get in the seat. "I think the expert who built these cars had ladies in short skirts and heels in mind! You will never be able to get in or out of this car without showing off those legs... And you're blushing again!"

He strolled round to his side and got in elegantly! He must be ten foot tall, how did he manage that!

"I'm so glad you drive like a maniac! How far is your place?"

"Patience, my girl!"

After a couple of minutes I realised what I had forgotten and dug out my phone. "I have to tell Cheryl I'll be late!"

"Tell her you'll be really late. Like tomorrow evening."

"Oh!" Again this sounded very promising!

"No matter how fast I drive I can't get us to my place, then get you back to Shreveport, then get me back home before the sun. Can I return you to them tomorrow evening?"

Eric, you can return me in ten years if you like! Fortunately I didn't say that out loud. "OK, so I need a really good excuse..."

Cheryl sounded a bit out of breath when I called. I thought Chris might be having more luck with her than he'd had with me. She listened to my story of helping out in a bar that was short-staffed, being offered work there the following day and a place to crash as they stayed open late. I wasn't sure she believed me and I wasn't too worried about it.

Trying to keep him entertained I told Eric the gossip about Cheryl seeing Chris and carried on "You know Chris doesn't even flinch when he see's me! It's like that whole thing in his car never happened!"

"To him it didn't happen!"

"Sorry?" What was he talking about?

"I convinced him that you had politely declined his attentions and that he had politely driven you home like a good boy should. I didn't think you'd like him remembering the... struggle. I didn't want him to remember me either."

"You glamoured him!" I'd heard of it but didn't realise I'd seen the evidence. Chris was totally clueless! I'd actually been offended that he had not looked a little ashamed of himself when we met again. I suppose that was explained.

"Glamour! The Vampires worse kept secret! We really should have kept quiet about that." Eric rolled his eyes and kept on driving.

"Thank you for stopping him remembering." I was serious for a second.

"No problem."

Now I had a question that was really difficult to ask. "Eric, when you drove me back did you glamour me?"

"No." He was laughing at me. "I didn't need to glamour you. You adored me before you even got in my car!" Never a truer word spoken. I decided not to blurt out the next question.

"What you _really_ want to know is why I didn't feed from you." It seemed Eric could be really blunt sometimes!

"I sort of want to know... But if it's just because you didn't want me then I really don't want to know." That came out in a bit of a garbled rush. I felt like I was sixteen all over again.

He seemed to be deciding whether to tell me or not.

"The Great Revelation was the biggest moment in our history, probably the biggest moment for me since I was turned. It wasn't an impulse decision for us, we planned it for years. The night I found you I was returning from a sort of conference. We had been discussing mainstreaming and how we were going to show you humans that we could behave nicely! I've been around a while, I can control myself. You seemed a good opportunity to prove that." He seemed to wonder off on his own a little. "I was proving it to myself more than anyone." He paused again then his voice turned as cold as ice.

"In a different time... a tasty, little girl like you would had seemed like a gift from the Gods. I'd have killed that boy quickly so I could drain you slowly..." He paused as I tried to grasp a breath. "You are lucky to alive, don't forget that. You happened to meet me on the day I decided to play the good guy!"

He pulled over sharply, I had no idea why. We were next to a main road, their version of a motorway I supposed, no houses in sight. Part of me thought about getting out of the car and running, most of me knew I had no chance, and yet another part of me still wanted to be there with him.

"These days we are even more careful about our own security. I can't let you see where I live."

"You don't want me to stay with you?" So this was not turning out as I'd hoped after all!

"I just don't want you to know where you're staying." And this was getting confusing. He reached into the glove box and pulled out what looked like a red silk handkerchief. "Could you face the window?"

"Eric, this is all a bit too much for me..."

"Just let me blindfold you so I can take you home and we can stop being so serious for the rest of the night." His wicked smile was back! Whatever he said I was going along with it. I felt brave as I dropped a quick kiss on his beautiful mouth and turned my back to him.

It was a strange sensation, driving fast, soft silk around my eyes, not knowing where I was heading. He was stroking my knee and my thigh, I let out a happy little moan. I thought he might be smiling as he lectured "Now what we'll be doing tonight is very, very serious, but it is best if you don't take it too seriously!"

"Is that Lesson Number One?"

"It is! Are you going to be teacher's pet?" Mmmm, his voice.

"I really hope so!"

* * *

_**There will be more soon... Please review if you have the time... If not just a copy and paste of... **_

**Team Eric says "Yes. A little more. Please."**

**...w_ould be really appreciated!_**

"_**Patience, my girls!"**_


	3. Home Sweet Home

"Home Sweet Home!" Eric stopped the car and I think he got out but he didn't make a noise. I had a flash of panic and wanted to stay exactly where I was so I held on to the car seat like an idiot! He opened the car door and untied the blindfold. I still kept my eyes tight shut.

"You are nervous again." I nodded. "And a little excited maybe?" Wow, his voice was unbelievable when he got it all throaty and low. I made my eyes open and looked at him crouched by the open car door.

"A little!" I admitted.

"Come on, let me see you try and get out of the car!" He stood and stepped back. I tried to be as graceful as I could! Not easy.

There were a couple of the doors out of the garage but he gestured to a flight of steps at the back. "Ladies first." He let me pass him then stroked my calves as I went ahead up the stairs. I was very thankful for the handrail.

"I'm not sure how tidy I've been recently." he admitted as I walked into a spotless kitchen.

"Well, this seems pretty neat and tidy!" I looked around. He had a huge scrubbed pine table that was just the perfect table that mum and I had not been able to find for our kitchen last summer. I really should try not to think about my mum right now. Vic, keep yourself calm!

"A kitchen's just a corridor to me..." He took my hand and lead me through the arch at the end of the "corridor" to a huge open plan lounge area so big I struggled to take in. Lots of shelves with a few books, CD's and DVD's. The shelves were not full but I was longing to inspect, what movies did a Vampire watch? A ridiculously huge TV was set on the wall. Why someone with perfect vision needed a screen that large I had no idea. I did understand why he had huge sofa's, if you're ten feet tall you need a big settee!

Eric lead me to the stairs at the opposite end of the room and as we went up I remembered why I was here. Deep breaths. He was quiet too, I wondered if he was picking up on my nerves, I hoped I wasn't irritating him! I was glad of the quiet to have chance to settle myself down a little. The second floor was a wide, creamy-white corridor. "Pam stayed here while she looked for her own place." He commented. "She's just moved out but she never really moves everything out, that's her room. You'll probably find lots of things in the bathroom if you need them tomorrow."

"OK." I whispered.

"And this is the office... We've dumped some stock in here too. Pick yourself a Fangtasia T-Shirt."

I nodded. I couldn't believe how confident I'd felt earlier compared to how terrified I felt now. Breathe!

The end of the corridor opened up into a double height open space with huge windows letting in the night. There was a huge painting on the wall, but I didn't take much note of it because it was behind a beautiful wrought iron, spiral staircase leading upwards.

Eric paused a little then headed up the stairs and I followed. I proved how much of an idiot I was as I watched my footing going up the spiral stairs and not his beautiful butt just ahead of me.

The bedroom seemed to be the only room on this floor, it didn't have a door, just an open archway from the open hallway with the staircase. Panic hit as I reached the arch. I grabbed tight hold and could not move.

Eric had stepped into the bedroom and had taken off his vest in one fluid motion. I had to stare. He looked back at me frozen in the doorway and smiled "You're scared again?"

"Terrified!" I confessed.

He stepped real close to me but didn't touch me and I didn't dare touch him. "What's the scary part? Is it me sliding deep inside you or me tasting you?" His voice melted me.

"Yes." I managed to gasp.

"Both?"

"Both..."

"And you're thinking that "both" will happen as soon as you step through this doorway?" I really couldn't speak now and my half shrug didn't mean much but he continued. "I have a plan... Would you like to hear it?" I managed to nod. "I need to make you ready for me... I will touch every inch of you... kiss every inch of you... you'll be so wet and warm when I slide inside you I will feel like a perfect fit... You said you wanted me... Do you still want me?"

I dragged in a breath. "I want you." He could have charmed the birds from the trees. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into the room.

Eric unzipped the back of my dress again, lowered it and held it open as I stepped out. He laid it over the high-backed armchair that his vest had landed on and turned back to me. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I'd been so careful about not wearing black to Fantasia but here I was in front of him in black heels, black panties and a black bra. He did seem to like the view. We kissed, hands roaming. He hadn't touched my breasts since we'd been on the sofa in the bar, they were aching for him. He teased my hard, hard nipples through my silky bra and I tried not to shake.

"Sit with me," he lead me to the edge of the huge, cream bed. Lots of long slow kisses followed, then with his hand on the back fastening of the bra he asked first. "May I?"

"Please!"

He unhooked smoothly and slowly pulled the bra from me. "Beautiful, beautiful," he murmured as he kissed my aching nipples. Any panic about him biting me disappeared as his sharp, white teeth teased me and I tried to pull him closer to me.

With one arm under my knees and the other around my back he easily lifted me backwards onto the center of the bed and stretched out next to me. "You still scared?" he checked again as his hand left my nipples and slid down to my stomach.

"Not so much." I whispered.

His lips concentrated on my aching breasts as his hands traveled lower. He was stroking my legs, my hips, my bottom, the inside of my thighs but skipping around the center of me which was desperate for his touch. I was clutching him tightly to me and longing for more.

Then he stopped, I was panting and catching my breath. He grinned down at me knowing the answer to his question before he'd asked it. His fingers hooked around the sides of my panties, he pulled them down just an inch then whispered with a confident smile. "May I?"

"Yes! Please!" I couldn't be more definite than that.

As his first finger slid inside me I lost control, I scrabbled on the bed trying to get purchase on the mattress with my feet and tried to raise myself up to his hand. I think I'd had shoes, they were long gone. My shoulders were the only part of my back of the bed as I writhed upwards. "Steady..." he whispered. I settled a little until a second finger joined the first, his thumb outside me and the long, cool fingers started a slow rhythm and he moved his body over mine a little to keep me down on the bed. His face was right above mine watching my reactions. "I told you!" he gloated. "Very wet and very warm." I could only reply with a moan.

He lowered his gaze and kissed my breasts and nipples again. He moved down to drop kisses on my stomach and my belly-button which was a really weird sensation. Then I realised what was happening as he moved to kiss lower.

"Eric! No!" I panicked!

"No!" he sounded shocked, then a little amused. "You want me to stop?"

Unbelievable time to freak out, you freak! I ranted at myself. How was I supposed to say that I wasn't ready for this?

"Victoria, do you want to stop?" He sounded pretty calm but I didn't think he would have endless patience. He had slid his fingers out of me but they were still touching the tops of my thighs and my wet opening, waiting to be invited back inside.

"I don't want to stop... but I think "that" is just a little too far for me!"

"That?" He was confused but then seemed to realise what had brought on my panic so continued with a husky whisper. "But I promised you I would kiss _every_ inch of you."

I blushed from top to toe. "It seems very..." I hesitated not knowing what word to use. "...advanced?" Which was probably not the right word!

He smiled and shook his head, dropping a quick kiss onto my stomach and looking back up the bed at me. "Victoria, you are about to bed a Vampire! Beginners class is over. No need to be scared now... You need to trust me, it will be bliss. I promise." Bliss sounded wonderful, I was just being chicken now! He cocked his head to one side, "How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

He took my hand and put it on the back of his head! Weird! "A deal. I will continue and if you really don't like it when I kiss you and suck you and taste your warm, sweet juices then... you pull my hair!" His voice was all throaty again, I should have known I could never resist him. Then I realised what else he had said after all the talk of kissing, and sucking and tasting...

"I'm not going to pull your hair!"

"You won't need to!"

He was right! Bliss.

* * *

So what could I say about Orgasms? "Wow" was a good word. "Mind-blowing" summed them up too. Sensations had been shooting up and surging down at the same time and all I could do now was lie flat on my back and pant a little. Eric worked his way back up my body, kissing occasionally as he moved up, another tremor ran through me. Well, what do you know? Orgasms had after-shocks just like earthquakes!

Eric grinned at me "You must remember to breathe next time!"

Next time... yes, please. "I'll try!" I gasped.

Eric moved off the bed, that was bad. Then reached to unfasten his jeans, that was good. I realised we hadn't even got _that_ far yet, that was a little scary. I watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped slowly, then I chickened out and watched his face while he dropped his jeans and slid back next to me on the bed.

He turned me a little so we were side by side, face to face on his bed. I knew had to be a little braver, I did want him. All in a rush I desperately wanted to touch him. I tried to summon up ever little bit of confidence I had and reached down to him. Eric grinned encouragingly. He seemed huge. And hard. I gently ran my fingers along the length of him, refusing to let myself panic. As I reached his tip and circled with my fingers I realised I really needed two hands. I had to shuffle myself on the bed a bit but two hands was better.

"Please," I whispered, "What's best?" I hoped he didn't mind me asking!

His voice was low. "Gentle touches are delicious. But you won't hurt me and I won't break. Harder, a little rougher is good too." OK! I squeezed a little harder and he gave a low groan. "A little demanding then back to gentle. Tease me!" I made my two hands work opposite each other. One rougher, one gentle, one at the tip, one lower, one hand sliding up and one sliding lower. I was rewarded with him releasing another more serious moan. I moaned a little too. Emboldened I ran my nails along him and was stunned as his fangs showed. I heard a tiny click as they dropped down. "Good girl!" he leaned closer to kiss me. Could he kiss me with fangs? It seemed he could.

Eric was back in charge, back above me now and slipping his fingers inside me. I was still so wet. I'd had to let go of him with one hand so I moved it to his wonderful butt. I hoped a hard squeeze and a gentle stroke worked well there too.

His whisper in my ear made me concentrate on our plans. "I need to make you ready for me. You feel that. Just stretching you. So wet, so wet." I felt impatient. I was ready! I think he realised my feelings as I moaned. "Patience. Not yet, I can't hurt you. We can do this over and over tonight if I don't hurt you now." My addled brain registered the sense in his logic. Over and over sounded good!

My leg on the far side from him must have felt it was missing out and I looped it over his leg, running my foot down his thigh. "Ah, so open. Good girl!" I had lost track of how many fingers were easing me open. He was so hard in my hand, I was desperate for him.

"Please! Eric!" I needed him and had no qualms with begging. "Please, inside me, please!"

"Don't let me hurt you! You must stop me, I will stop."

"Promise. Please. Please." No chance of me actually forming a sentence. His hand covered mine and lead the tip of him to me. I think I actually whined!

"I can tease too..." He froze and I struggled to move myself towards him as he wasn't moving to me. I probably hated him for all of a second as he grinned down at me. I clenched my fist and hit out at the closest part of him to my hand. This happened to be his butt which did not deserve a punch at all!

He actually laughed at me, then his face got really serious as again he slid inside me. Just a little way, then out again. How could he still tease me? I must have shown my confusion and stress on my face. "Nearly there, there's no more teasing. No more punching either! You're so close..."

He slid in me again, was that further this time? And back a little and forward a little more. His fangs had retracted, it seemed he was concentrating on me. "Hurting?" he checked.

"Beautiful." I murmured.

He filled me.

He began to move in a rhythm, I tried to keep with him but only managed to when he put his hand on my hip and moved me with him. Everything fell into place. His beautiful fangs were back. His eyes hadn't left my face since he'd moved inside me but now his lips kissed my throat and his fangs grazed my skin. I closed my eyes letting the sensations flow over me. His kisses moved lower, my breasts had missed him. I thought I was getting close to the orgasm I had felt before, was he too? I was so desperate to please him. But I was barely in control... He'd enjoyed it when I had wound a leg around him. As he was between my legs I realised the other was free, I missed a beat from his rhythm but wound my leg around his thigh and fell back into our rhythm. It was our rhythm now. I was utterly inexperienced but I knew I was so close to bliss.

I have no idea what happened first. He bit my breast, I came, he came. I was soaring, crying, laughing. Clinging him to me, trying to hold him inside me.

For the second time that night I was flat on my back panting. Eric was propped up on his elbow beside me and double-checked with me "I didn't hurt you?"

Speaking was a problem. I could barely shake my head but settled for moving it from side to side.

"Good." He had got the message, I wasn't hurting.

"Was good." I managed to say.

"Just good?" He was amused by my review.

"Hmmm. Wow."

He let the tips of his fingers tease my nipples and the spot he had bitten.

"That's nice..." It was nice. A gentle, comforting feeling.

"Just nice?" He was probably playing with me now but I didn't quite realise.

"Very nice... Sorry. Can't do long words!"

"Sounds like you can't do full sentences either." The vampire who wasn't even slightly out of breath was definitely laughing at me now.

* * *

I was so grateful en-suites had been invented! Water was good stuff, I rejuvenated myself a little in that fancy bathroom. The huge, huge old-fashioned tub contrasted with the state of the art walk-in shower. The dual sinks made me go a bit mushy, I tried not to imagine our toothbrushes side by side, then wondered if he did brush his teeth? Must do. If he didn't then he certainly didn't taste bad!

I realised just how naked I was as I went to open the door, the bathroom was quite a distance from the bed and although I'd got to the bathroom naked I flushed at the thought of walking towards him like this. I seriously considered a big fluffy towel. But I'd made him laugh enough tonight. Be brave.

I opened that door and tried not to run across the room, he was still on top of the covers that we had crumpled more than a little. I scooted straight underneath them!

"Lovely bathroom..."

"Thank you..." He was almost laughing at me again! "This place is rented so I'll have to leave it one day but only if I manage to find somewhere with space for a tub like that!"

I'd hardly noticed the bedroom we were in, it was beautiful and calming. Creams and woods. I'd realised there weren't many personal decorations around the house, I supposed because it was rented. "It's a lovely house. Why would you leave?"

He sort of shrugged. "Eventually the neighbours will realise a Vampire lives here. And Pam brought pets over who might not be trustworthy. I prefer privacy."

I wondered what he meant by "Pam's Pets" but one thing at a time. "I suppose privacy makes it safer for you in the day?"

He gave me a cold stare. "Yes, but I can protect myself. Do not go below the kitchen level tomorrow, I cannot promise that you will be safe if you do."

"Of course," I stammered out. He had to know I would not be able to even think about hurting him.

When Eric changed the subject he was pretty definite about it! "Kitchen. We should check that there is food, they may not have left anything. Wouldn't want you to starve." Who was they?

He took my hand and tugged me out from the covers. We went towards the archway and I reached for my dress. "No way!" He shook his head, pulling me along. "If you get dressed and I'll only have to undress you again! No point. Beautiful bodies shouldn't be hidden... nor should beautiful blushes. You should be proud, my girl. No hiding allowed in my house!"

I didn't know how to argue with that! He led me down stairs and along corridors again back to the tidy kitchen.

Eric checked his texts and let me wonder around the kitchen opening cupboards. I found the bare minimum of plates and cutlery, probably just a setting for four, and a few glasses from the bar. I was relieved to discover tinned soup and tinned peaches. Not exactly appetising but I wouldn't starve. The freezer was more promising it held three pizzas and really needed defrosting! The fridge had a couple of bottles of blood and a few small bottles of coke and other drinks like the ones served in the bar. And chocolate! "Bingo!"

"Are you in luck?"

"Yes, thank you, no worries. Pizza can be breakfast, lunch and dinner if need be. Do you mind if I get a drink now?"

"Sure..." He sat at the head of the big table looking around him. "I've never actually sat here before!"

I grabbed a glass and a diet coke and sat next to him. I poured and he looked skeptical. "Now should drinks really do that? All that fizz can't be good?" He had a point, cola at that time in the morning wasn't remotely healthy but I needed a jolt!

"Wouldn't you have drunk beer or was it ale? Didn't that have fizz?"

"Ahh... that had more foam than fizz. All the fermenting. I doubt what I drank is anything like what we serve now." He pondered a second and remembered with a grin. "I really enjoyed getting drunk!"

I imagined he would have been a real handful after a few too many!

"Can I ask how old you are?" He seemed ready to talk.

"Not many people ask us that. Maybe they think it's rude or something! We get lots of dumb questions about fangs and coffins though..." He seemed to be avoiding actually answering.

"Sorry Eric, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't be so nosey!"

"You can ask but honestly I don't know for sure so I can't be too definite. I think I was twenty three when I was turned, maybe twenty four."

"You don't know when you were born?"

"Some records were kept, but not of births. So long as spring followed winter we didn't really worry about keeping track of the years."

"Are you really a Viking? I didn't believe it when I read that but now..."

"I'm definitely a Viking!"

I tried not to look too stunned! "Sorry... I'm struggling to remember my history lessons. Did you invade Lindisfarne Island? When was that?"

"I heard about that as part of my history, that was at least a century before my time. I do remember a date you'll know... 1066!"

I gaped and must have looked like a total fool. "The Battle of Hastings! You were there? As a human?"

"No. I was a Vampire by then, quite young though. Maybe twenty years, no, probably more like fifty years old."

"I've seen the Bayeux tapestry! Are you on it?" I grinned at the insane conversation while hoping I wasn't offending him.

"I don't think so!" He seemed amused at the thought.

"I don't suppose you were fighting for the English?"

"I wasn't fighting, my girl, I was feeding!" Of course he was. He continued with a toothy smile. "Lots of bloody injury's, no one keeping track of who got killed or how. Battles like that are a Vampire's Paradise!" I did want to feel sorry for all those soldiers dying centuries ago but Eric was grinning, enjoying his memories. His mood was infectious.

"You sound like you miss it!"

"It was a very different time, there are somethings that I do miss but these recent years have been the most interesting..." He stood, took my hand and pulled me towards him. "Enough talk. Remembering is making me... hungry." I was very pleased it wasn't just my blood he was hungry for.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews – They are really appreciated! **

**Please let me know what you think of Chapter 3.**

**Murgatroid-98 says Victoria will get her heart broken – yeah she will. I think I know when and unless I change my plan we've a long way to go with her yet!**

**Chapter 4 by the weekend – I hope - Maybe!**


	4. The Kitchen Table

**Quick Recap: Remembering 1066 and The Battle of Hastings made Eric a little hungry... **

As we kissed Eric shoved back his chair so it almost toppled over. He lifted me a little and popped me down to sit on the edge of that gorgeous pine table. Eric parted my knees and his hands slid up the insides of my thighs as I opened up to him. His fingers were teasing, not quite entering me. I groaned into the kiss and reached for him as the long, cool fingers I was groaning for slid inside me. He was hard and getting harder, I scratched at him a little as that had worked well before and he moved closer to me. I was able to touch him to me and as his fingers moved away I teased my center with the tip of his hardness.

I was trying to concentrate on his kisses too but and I was having trouble breathing and kissing and touching so I leaned back. The tip of him moved inside me and I needed my hands on the table behind me to hold myself up and I arched and and pushed my breasts forward towards him.

"Lovely view!" Eric's eyes were greedy watching my body. "You see? Clothes would have been so irritating! Watch... you see me sliding into you?"

I could barely nod my answer.

"Breathe," I really needed his reminder!

Of course he wasn't panting and so he continued my education. "Sex is all about angles, different angles, always changing, staying the same and repeating." He was slowly thrusting into me as he spoke. "And finding that sweet spot inside you." I jolted as he stroked against my sweet spot as he spoke of it.

I tried to move myself closer to him. "Careful now!" He warned and I realised I was close to slipping off the edge of the table. I was sure he'd catch me but didn't want him to have to pause. He leaned towards me shifting my center of gravity and moving me back an inch. He kept an arm around my back as he lowered me to the table, he stroked my bottom and thighs, and raised one leg to wrap around him. I wrapped my other leg behind him too and tried to hold him to me. I squeezed him inside me and was ecstatic as his fangs showed.

Eric's deep thrusts were getting faster, more forceful. We kissed and I caught my tongue on his sexy, sharp fangs making a cut that bled just a little. He growled deeply then began to suck hard on the cut, it felt like he was drawing all of me into him. I came without even realising I was close. He stopped the kiss and raised his head a little, watching me lose control beneath him. He was moving faster, I clutched at his back and tried to squeeze him harder, desperate for him to feel this way too. He came with a rough shout and I shuddered through my aftershocks with him.

I collapsed limply on the table. Moving was not an option. Eric smirked wryly down at me "Still good?"

I considered trying to come up with more elaborate words to describe the indescribable but gave in and said with as much feeling as I could "So good... very nice!" followed with a big grin. He rolled his eyes and almost chuckled. More of a laugh really. He wasn't a chuckler.

I don't know why but I got really serious, really quickly. As his bright eyes turned back to mine I whispered "Thank you." Eric looked a little surprised but dropped a quick kiss on my lips then eased himself from me and off the kitchen table.

"We should probably move somewhere more comfortable?"

"Eric! No way. This is fine, I really can't move."

The next second I was slung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and he was strolling through the lounge. I swore in shock. "Language!" he laughed and gently slapped my bottom which was pointing in the air! He stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned from side to side. I wriggled round a little to see what he was up to and realised he was looking at my ass in a mirror!

"Eric?"

"Just checking you for splinters! Be a shame to spoil your pretty little butt!" He stroked my pretty little butt gently and dropped a kiss where he could reach on my hip. A flash of heat ran through me, wasn't I was supposed to be exhausted? I was in a bit of a daze thinking about how he could turn me on so easily when I made the mistake of looking down as he started up the stairs and totally panicked. I let out a bit of a screech and grabbed at his arm that was holding me.

"Too high!" I garbled out.

"You're scared of heights?"

"Maybe, it's just cos I'm looking it face first!"

"Nearly there..." He rubbed his face against my bottom and stroked it again, moving to the backs of my thighs, the inside of my thighs as I moaned. This corridor was really long or he was moving at a snails pace. As the corridor opened out I remembered the spiral staircase ahead.

"Eric, please don't take me up those stairs like this." I whispered, ready to beg.

He stood at the foot of them and considered, still stroking me. Then he slid me down off his shoulder and held me to his front. "You're right, too much metal. You'll be no use to me with concussion."

That was harsh or was he joking? I tried not to let shock register on my face. My offence was quickly forgotten and I didn't need to worry about looking shocked as Eric held me close and floated up the side of the staircase with me held tight. He raised his eyebrows and looked incredibly amused at his own trick.

"You are just showing off now!" I whispered, trying not to sound ridiculously impressed! I had the feeling he could have moved faster but he was taking his time stroking my back and bottom with the hand that wasn't holding me tight to him. He could obviously concentrate on more than one thing at once so I kissed him as we floated through the arch to the bedroom, running my fingers through his beautiful hair and trying to hold myself closer and closer to him. I barely noticed as we gently landed on the bed, Eric on his back and me at his side. I reached down for his beautiful hardness and continued kissing him.

"But you're sleepy." He murmured.

"No..."

"You've been awake all day and all night. You were too exhausted to move from the kitchen table two minutes ago. Sleep."

"No... please!"

Eric lifted his head as if to get up from the bed, I had to stop him. Without a thought I pushed down on his shoulder and moved myself so I was sitting astride his thighs. I hadn't really planned this but I think I was exactly where I needed to be. "You're greedy!"

I was panting as I stroked him again and grinned "I waited a long time."

Eric's fangs were down a little as he spoke. "So you want to be in charge? You want to be on top?" I nodded, a little light-headed. "We can see I'm ready... but are you?"

"I'm wet, I'm warm for you..."

"You sure?" I was a little confused by the question. Did he still think I was exhausted? Adrenalin was running through me. I doubted that I'd sleep for a week. He explained in that voice that melted me. "You remember how I know that you are ready for me? I touch you, slide my fingers into you, making you wet for me..." Realisation dawned on me but I wanted to hear him tell me what he wanted.

We both knew I may be "on top" but I was certainly not the one in control of this situation. I continued to stroke him, squeeze him but I didn't touch myself yet. "I remember."

He smiled at me looking like an angel with devilish thoughts and continued... "I'd like to see you touch yourself, slide your little fingers inside yourself, make yourself wetter and wetter. I want to see you part those pretty lips for me and lower yourself down on to me." He stopped and waited for me, watching.

I almost had an attack of something like stage-fright but I took a deep, deep breath and raised myself up a little so I would be able to lower myself to him. The added bonus was that I think he got a better view. I trailed both hands up my thighs, towards my center. "Good girl..." he murmured. I tried to take my time, rubbing my closed fingers against myself first. I had to moan a little. Could not stay quiet. I moved my middle finger into myself, watching him watch me. I hadn't realised how different it would feel, a smaller, warmer finger compared to his wonderful long, cool fingers. I knew what I preferred but with the promise of him being inside me very soon I was happy enough right now! I slid a second finger inside, grinding myself down to my hand a little as I heard him moan this time.

"You see me?" I asked trying to be all sultry. He nodded with a fangy smile. "Do you think I might be wet enough for you?"

"I hope so. I want you." He couldn't have said anything more perfect.

* * *

I admit I needed a little practice with the technicalities but he soon slid inside me. He took control of the rhythm, guiding my hips. My hands fell forward onto his chest. His nipples were hard, as hard as mine were. That probably shouldn't have surprised me but, I confess, it did a little. I ran my fingers over them and rubbed hard with my thumbs as he had done mine. He gave an approving grin. He had kissed and licked and sucked on my breasts and nipples so it made sense to do the same to him. His fingers ran through my hair as I grazed my teeth over the hard nipples as he had done to mine. A low growl rumbled in his chest beneath me. I suppose it wasn't surprising that a Vampire liked a little biting.

Our pace picked up, he ran his hands down my back and to my bottom. Grinding me onto him. His fingers grazed over my most intimate entrance, moved away and returned gently. He didn't give me time to think or worry about this. "Advanced" probably would have been the right word on this occasion.

Eric didn't bite me this time but we came together perfectly. I was euphoric, grinning like an idiot with tears in my eyes. After I'd calmed down a little he moved me to his side and as soon as I hit the bed a wave of sleep rolled over me. No, I didn't want to sleep yet! I managed to say the obvious... "You are a very good teacher."

And I think I heard an amused voice say "And you are teacher's favourite pet." before I slept.

I woke with a scream of agony. Eric jumped away from me and was off the bed. I quickly realised what the pain was. "Cramp." I muttered to him, rubbing my calve and trying not to cry.

"Rub deep into the muscle, all along it not just the worst spot." How did he remember what to do with cramp? "Sorry, I can't help you, cold hands!" He held them up as if in surrender!

"I like your cold hands!" I insisted. He moved so fast that I thought he'd disappeared until I heard water running.

"Will a hot bath help?" He asked when he returned.

"I think so." I whimpered rather pathetically!

I didn't realised I had cried until Eric kissed away my tears and then kissed me which was a wonderful distraction from the damn ache in my leg. After a while to let the tub fill he carried me into the bathroom and lowered me into that massive tub. I groaned as the warm water hit my aches and pains, I felt better already. Everything felt even better when Eric's hands, warmed by the water, rubbed my poor leg. "Thank you" I whispered and leaned back, as he massaged my other calve and moved up to my thighs. "Isn't this tub big enough for two?" I suggested.

"It is, but I have to leave you soon. It's almost dawn." Oh, damn! "Make sure you get lots of sleep today, take another bath later to try and keep the aching away."

"OK." I was sure that next bath wouldn't be as good as this one.

"Don't fall asleep in here, I don't want to find you drowned when I wake." His voice was fierce enough to keep me awake.

"Promise!" I sat forward knowing I was very close to sleep.

"Will you wait for me in bed when it gets close to dark? I want to find you naked and warm when I wake." That throaty voice of his again.

"Promise..." I was really looking forward to that... then he was gone.

* * *

The first day I spent in his house was pretty strange. I slept for a couple of hours then woke up aching and hungry. I had a bit of a stretch as I walked to the kitchen and a couple of slices of pizza helped. I peeked outside through the lounge curtains, all I could see was decking that looked brand new with a large table, parasol and chairs all set out. I supposed to confuse the neighbours. It was a glorious sunny day but I staggered back to bed.

It was mid-afternoon when I woke again, more pizza and I wondered into Pam's room wondering who she was to him. Make-up remover was a great find as I hadn't managed to get off all my mascara and had a serious panda eyes problem. Finding a toothbrush and paste was a pleasant surprise, I tried not to think about their owner as I used them. There was a beautiful glass bottle of what seemed to be bubble bath, it smelled great. Now I was really looking forward to another bath a little later.

The office had just a desk, a power chair like his other one at Fangtasia, a computer and printer. It also had an en-suite so I assumed it was originally a bedroom. On one wall were temporary shelves full of cellophane wrapped Fangtasia t-shirts. Most were white, with one shelf of red and a smaller pile of XXL Black. I guessed the black ones were his. I picked out a white vest, a bit too big for me so it covered my bum, grabbed the tinned peaches and a coke from the kitchen and sat in the sun. I really needed a tan!

The decking wasn't at all over looked, I couldn't see any neighbours but after a while I felt like a slut. It seems I could have sex with a Vampire but I couldn't sit in his garden while "commando". My only underwear was drying in the bathroom, I'd had to rinse it out so I could wear it tonight. That wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing!

I gave in on my tan plan and got inside.

* * *

By the time the sun started to dip I'd had a long bath, washed my hair and roughly dried it. I was hoping my hair would get pretty messed up soon so didn't do much to it. Considering the night I'd had and the weird sleep patterns of the day it wasn't surprising that as soon as my head hit the pillow I slept.

I would have never been able to imagine a better way to wake up. The duvet was gone, I was curled over nearly on to my front, I felt a cool body behind me, very hard, and long, cool fingers slipping inside me from underneath my bottom.

"Sleepy?" Eric murmured.

"Wonderful way to wake up!" Please don't stop.

"You're very wet!"

"Anticipation..."

"You got your _long words_ back!" Eric laughed and I tried to turn to face him. He pushed me away from him to face the bed. "Something different..." He moved down my body kissing my spine and making me squirm. His fingers still working inside me as he gently kissed my bottom.

"You checking for splinters again?"

"Don't worry, everything seems fine down here!" His kisses changed from gentle to a little harsher, sucking my soft skin. He grazed his fangs against me and broke the skin a little, making me moan with him. He sucked hard, taking a mouthful of my blood then another. I'd reached eighteen years without a love bite and now I think I had a huge one on my bum! At least no one would ever see it!

Eric moved around on the bed. "Give me a better view, my girl, up onto your knees, raise that pretty bottom for me." I did as he requested and was rewarded with urgent fingers inside me, his other hand stroking up my thighs and his hardness pressed against me.

I was desperate to touch him, at least see him. I twisted my head a little and saw him wink down at me, my hand just about reached the back of his thigh which was positioned behind mine. As he slid inside my wet, warm center I gave in, my head hit the pillows, all I could think about or feel was him inside me. No chance of seeing him or touching him.

Eric was rougher than the night before, harder, harsher.

His hands reached round to touch my breasts, teasing at first then squeezing and nipping harder. I wanted him to be gentle with me... but I wanted him to be rough too. I tried to say something but ended up just repeating... "Ahh, ahh, ahh..."

He was right about different angles.

We came together I fell forward in an ungraceful, tangled heap. We hit the bed with him on his side and me tucked into him. He had said something, almost shouted something as he came. It sounded harsh, it wasn't English, I didn't want to know what it was. He did hold me close, my back against his chest as I panted for at least a minute and tried to recover, then he slid out of me, patted my bottom and whispered "Get that pretty little butt moving, I have to get to the bar. Be downstairs in five minutes." He'd left the bedroom before I'd registered what he said.

I supposed he was right, it really wasn't all "love and romance".

* * *

I don't think it took me longer than five minutes to run to the bathroom and get my dried underwear and rumpled dress on. I carried my heels, bag and new Fangtasia t-shirt at a break neck pace down those scary spiral stairs. He was in the lounge, bitching into his mobile. I'm typically English, I'm afraid, we only speak one language. All I knew was that he certainly wasn't bitching in English. He indicated with his head I that should head towards the garage.

I thought I'd pushed his patience too far when I paused in the kitchen to slip on my heels. I needed them on before I went down those concrete steps to the garage. I was relieved that he held the car door open for me, I gave a silent _thank you_ to short skirts and high heels as I eased in the low seat and got a quick wink as a reward.

As the car sped off I tried to think of something to say or wondered if I should just keep quiet. Sometimes the dumbest thing is the best thing. "I grabbed a T-shirt, hope that's still OK?"

He glanced at the shirt I held in my lap, "You picked a white one?"

"Ahh, yeah. I'm trying for a tan, so white works best..."

"You might be the only person in Louisiana with a white Fangtasia T-shirt. A bit of a mistake, they don't sell well... I loved the idea of merchandise but I got a bit carried away ordering. I was offered a cheaper deal buying three different colours. In a rush I chose red, white and black. Pam will never let me forget that the white didn't sell."

"I suppose white can get a little bit messy in Fangtasia?"

"Oh yes." He slipped a hand on my thigh by the t-shirt and I managed to relax a little. After driving a while he asked. "Are you OK? I'm not used to having company around when I first wake."

"I'm fine..." A little freaked out and still desperate for you, but I'm coping.

* * *

Once again Eric parked a little way down the street from Cheryl's parents house. This was total de ja vu! And I still didn't want to get out of his car.

He said quietly "If you'll be in Shreveport a while give me your number and I'll call if I get some time..."

* * *

**I am loving the process of writing – I had a quiet afternoon at work today and got most of Chapter 5 done too.**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	5. Glamour

**Quick Recap: Eric got a little rough when he woke but he asked for her phone number and...**

My phone rang at about midnight the following night. He sounded as surprised as I was that he was calling.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Eric?"

"What is happening there?"

"I'm packing, I'm leaving. Mr Walker wants me to go." I'd been having a bad night!

"Who?"

"Cheryl's step-dad. He called me a fang-banging slut!"

He must have heard my voice catch. "Don't you dare let him make you cry!" Sympathy would have probably made me feel worse, so it was a good thing he was a bit brutal. "How does he know you were with a Vampire? Does he know my name?"

"No, no, I didn't mention you. But Cheryl saw the Fangtasia T-shirt and got all excited, wanted me to take her there next time I went. He overheard us. I supposed he realised I hadn't been working during the day at a Vampire Bar."

"So what are you planning now?"

I hadn't exactly formulated a plan. "They have said I can stay until tomorrow morning, Mrs Walker said he shouldn't kick me out at this time of night. But I don't want to sleep here, I've got a number for a taxi firm and I bet they can recommend a hotel. Suppose I'll be heading to New Orleans sooner than I thought." It was the only plan I had, I wasn't exactly happy with it but I couldn't stay here on the off chance he'd call once in a while.

"Victoria, with your track record, I don't think you should be getting into a stranger's car and asking him to take you to a hotel."

I suppose he had a point there. "OK," I was resigned. "I'll stay put and leave tomorrow, first thing. Damn! I want out of this house!"

He was quiet for a while, I sat of the edge of the little single bed and listened to the sounds of Fangtasia in behind him. "If you can wait for a couple of hours I can give you a ride."

"Really?" A ride to where?

"I've a meeting later but I should be able to leave here around two o'clock. Will you wait? No taxis!"

"That would be great, it will take me a couple of hours to get everything back into this rucksack!" Packing it with my mum had been easier.

"You have a rucksack, like a proper backpacker?"

"Yeah, of course, it's purple and heavy!"

"I hope it will fit in the car. One second..." He muffled the phone then returned. "My meeting is here, a little early so I'll get this finished and get you out of there... I'll call again when I'm close. You need to stay in your room now, don't mention Fangtasia again, don't let them know I'm coming."

I tried to reply but he had hung up.

I hadn't had chance to ask him how he knew something was wrong.

**1111111**

My phone went again at 2.06am precisely.

"You all packed? I'm nearly there."

"Yes... but Cheryl's still awake downstairs." I think she was spreading the gossip, I could hear her phone beeping.

"That's fine, I will just need to speak to her parents."

"What?"

"I need to talk to them. Trust me... But you better not listen too closely, and don't catch my eyes. I'm on the street, head downstairs."

I'd been talking to Cheryl earlier about how nervous she was introducing Chris to her parents, that was a doddle compared to introducing a Viking Vampire to them! He was obviously going to glamour them and I had no idea how to stop him.

I headed to the stairs barefoot, struggling with the rucksack, my carry-on bag and my only pair of heels. I'd decided to wear them rather than pack them, they sort of went with the skinny jeans I was wearing. I didn't know whether I was heading to the bus station or Eric's place and dressing for both was very difficult.

Cheryl answered the door to Eric as I was halfway down the stairs. She froze as she saw him, and I didn't blame her, he was more spectacular than I'd remembered. Same dark jeans and boots, but a dark, long sleeved, fitted shirt tonight. The shirt showed off his shoulders as much as the vest had, we just had to imagine a little more. His hair was tied back to the nape of his neck so nothing was hiding that glorious face. He winked at me as I reached the hallway and said to Cheryl, "Good evening, I am a friend of Victoria's."

"Hi!" She squeaked back. "Me too! Come in." The magic words, he stepped through the doorway.

"Could I speak with your parents?"

"Sure!" She dashed past me and up the stairs. I didn't know if he'd glamoured her yet or if she was just acting like most females would when faced with him.

He helped me off with the rucksack, then moved me behind him as Mr and Mrs Walker came downstairs in dressing gowns looking a little unkempt and sleepy.

He repeated his introduction and continued keeping the three of them in front of him. "Good evening, I am a friend of Victoria's. As you know Victoria is traveling on now as planned. You have really enjoyed having her stay and hope that she will return. But you all knew she wasn't planning to stay here for long. She has got the whole world to see. So it is not a surprise that she is moving on now although you are sad to see her leave." He spoke firmly but kindly to the family in front of him.

I listened to him and felt myself leaning forward into his back, stroking that beautiful butt. He paused from his monologue and turned me away from him and into the kitchen which was the door closest to us. I remember being really confused when I walked into the room, upset that he'd sent me away then realised I had just come very close to being glamoured.

I could hear Eric's voice in control but gentle and quiet behind me and I walked to the back door of the kitchen to get a little air and get my shoes on.

After a few minutes later Mrs Walker came into the kitchen, her eyes bright with tears. "Now make sure you have a wonderful time, it's been so nice to see you again, my dear. You must return soon. I got a few things in the fridge you should take. The three of us will never eat all this." Cheryl followed her mom and Eric stood in the doorway keeping an eye on Mr Walker who looked stunned and stayed in the hall. Cheryl and Mrs Walker grabbed a grocery box and packed it. Crusty bread, cheese, eggs, bacon, a plastic container of milk, fruit, all sorts of stuff. Wherever I was going I wouldn't go hungry. Most importantly I remembered the proper teabags that I had brought from home. Sometimes I was very English!

Eric was beginning to look a little impatient so I grabbed the box as Cheryl stuck a packed of chocolate biscuits on the top. I said a few goodbyes, thank yous and goodbye again. Eric grabbed my rucksack and bag and we were out the door. He loaded my bags but I kept hold of the box. It had been packed in a hurry and I didn't think he'd appreciate spilt milk or broken eggs in his car!

"Thank you." It seemed the best place to start. "I was worried when I realised you were going to glamour them but they seem fine, happy even."

"It's easiest when we replace bad thoughts with good ones. Easier for us and them. Best to keep it simple. And keep repeating."

"They won't remember you?" It hadn't missed my attention that them not knowing him was a priority for him.

"No, I'm the taxi-driver!" He seemed amused by that. "And I mentioned three different bars so they won't be able to decide which you one you were supposed to have worked at."

"I can understand why he was so angry, my Dad would have been furious with Cheryl if she stayed with us and didn't come back one night. I didn't appreciate the name-calling though..."

"Yes, you were furious!"

Of course, the real surprise of the night. Why were his first words "What's wrong?" How did he know something was going on?

"Eric, how did you know I was angry? You seemed to know something was wrong?"

He pointedly didn't answer, then pulled over. We were at the same spot where he had parked when he'd put the blindfold on me before. I took this as a good sign, were we on the way to his house? I doubted the greyhound station was in the same direction. I risked looking foolish, risked looking like I was hoping, expecting to go home with him and reached to the glove-box and got out the silky blindfold and handed it to him. He took it and I turned but he spoke first so I turned back to him. "It's not scientific, I'm sure someone will do tests on this kind of thing eventually but... I felt your feelings. There could be a few reason's why."

"You felt my feelings?"

"It's a good thing Fangtasia was quiet, could have been messy if anyone had got too close!" He was almost grinning at the thought! "I thought of you and was suddenly furious myself..."

"You thought of me and felt my feelings! What the..."

"Vampires don't normally discuss these things, could you let me finish?" He snapped at me. "I doubt it will happen again, which is why I am prepared to explain this to you." His voice softened. "And obviously, I want you back in my bed tonight so I will explain to you to make you... content."

I blushed, I wanted to be _back in his bed tonight_. If I'm honest it didn't really matter if he explained or not! "Would you like to drive and explain? Driving seems to make you content." And your driving will get us to your bed sooner... dare I say that? Not quite. "And if we're moving we'll be getting where we're going sooner..."

Eric studied my face for a second then put the blindfold on, I leaned back to hear his explanation.

"Although we now have the option of synthetic blood, since the Great Revelation we hardly need it. It is now ridiculously easy for us to drink human blood, fresh from the vessel as we like to say! Personally, I don't need to drink much, which seems to be the same for the eldest of us, but if I wanted I could have a queue of humans waiting.

"However, the quality of the blood is lacking. Once someone has been bitten many times, by many Vampires, they seem to taste... stale. Especially stale to those of us who are more used to taking blood by force or glamour. Some Vampires don't notice or care. The young are not particular so I'm sure the regular customers at Fangtasia won't often be disappointed.

"Your blood was fresh, virgin. Never been bitten, never even been kissed. Even if I hadn't met you before I would have claimed you as soon as you walked into Fangtasia. I get first choice.

"So, I drank only from you, for two nights running, by tonight I hadn't drank since I had tasted your "pretty little butt" early the night before. Remember?" I blushed and nodded, not wanting to interrupt him.

"I was thinking about feeding, I knew I wouldn't get the option of anyone that tasted as fresh and delicious as you. I couldn't resist thinking of you a little, then I felt your anger, it felt as if it were my anger. I called in case you were in danger." He fell quiet.

There was a long pause while I tried to process what I'd heard.

"We're here." He reached to remove the blindfold. "Nothing to say?" He opened the door for me and took the box so I could get out.

"I'm a bit stunned!" I admitted. "Thank you for calling to check I was OK!" He smiled his glorious smile down at me. I lowered my voice a little. "Thank you for saying I tasted delicious!"

"Well it's true..." We leaned in at the same time to kiss. He'd put the box down somewhere and wound his arms around me, pulling me close just as I wound my arms around his waist and melted into him. "Let's go upstairs..."

He let me lead the way and somehow he carried the box, my rucksack and carry-on bag to the kitchen. He put the box down on the side in the kitchen and peered in. "You might have to explain some of this stuff to me. Does it all need to go in the fridge?"

"Some of it, I'll sort it out... You said that _the feeling my feelings_ thing probably wouldn't happen again? Is that because I won't taste the same anymore. That I'm not... erm... fresh!"

"No that's not it, I can't imagine your taste will change very quickly! Don't worry about that. I'll let you know for sure later." He kissed me again, and as I'd finished putting enough of the food away I pulled back a little leading him towards the lounge and upstairs. I getting was impatient again!

"So how do you know it won't happen again?" I was so happy that he was following me through the lounge.

"As soon as I fed it must have diluted your blood, I totally lost track of you."

I felt like I'd been plunged in an ice-water bath. "You fed tonight?"

Eric looked as if he did not like that question but I couldn't stop. "Bottled?" Even as I said it I knew the answer.

"Of course not. Why would I drink that?" He didn't even attempt to lie.

"Did you fuck them?" I needed to stop asking questions I didn't want to hear the answer to.

Eric's voice was as cold as ice. "Watch your language, little girl. What business is that of yours?"

I should have shut up but my tears were flowing and I couldn't help but reply, trying not to sob. "You said you wanted me in your bed tonight but you were with someone else just two hours ago!"

Eric stepped away from me. "I am not going to explain this to you and I am not going to argue with you. I am going to the top bedroom, if you want to fuck then join me there. If you prefer to fight stay in Pam's room, I don't want to hear it."

**1111111**

I cried myself out into Pam's horrible, pink, satin pillows. I'd heard the bath upstairs fill and then drain. I might have heard the TV or Eric talking on the phone. I definitely heard the computer beep next door. Mouse-clicks. Then quiet again.

The tap on the door made me almost jump off the bed. "Victoria? Can I speak to you before I need to sleep?"

It was probably a ridiculous thing to think of any vampire but I was pretty convinced he wouldn't drink from me without my consent or do anything else for that matter. There might have been stories about Vikings and raping and pillaging but I doubted this man would have had to force anyone in his one thousand years. And I looked terrible in baggy pyjamas and a blotchy face, I caught sight of myself in the wall of mirrors that were the wardrobe fronts.

I opened the door. No surprise, he looked as good as ever.

"So, it looks like you have a temper to match mine?" he started.

I didn't really know how to answer. My temper had cooled down into hurt, embarrassment and jealousy so I just looked miserable.

"Maybe we could talk tomorrow after we've both rested." I was watching him almost stunned and nodded a little so he continued. "But I don't want to keep you here if you don't want to stay. This is the number of the taxi firm we use for Fangtasia and this the house address. We're not that close to Shreveport so make sure you use the account number or it will cost you a fortune. I prefer it if you didn't take the taxi all the way to New Orleans though." He tried to smile but decided not to and handed me the slip of paper. "I would like to see you here tomorrow."

I nodded, I knew I would be here.

He carried on, "I am sorry I swore at you. I shouldn't have said that."

"I started it." I blurted out. "I'm sorry too. Not exactly ladylike." I flushed remembering I had sounded like a fishwife as my mum would put it.

"You were upset. We should probably forget about that. Do you have everything you need for the day?"

"Yes. Thank you! Sleep well, Eric."

"You too..." He kissed me on the forehead and headed downstairs.

**1111111**

I spent another strange day pottering around in his house alone. I slept a until lunch time then had a picnic in the garden, read a little bit of pride and Prejudice and caught the sun. I spent ages getting ready for when the sun went down. What to wear was a challenge. I decided on a denim skirt, he obviously approved of denim. Not my shortest skirt but one just above my knees with a bit of a flare to the bottom. I'd not unpacked and couldn't face getting everything out of my rucksack so grabbed another Fangtasia T-shirt. This one was skinny cut with a v-neck, I hoped he thought the white looked good with my tan. Heels would have been way too dressy and my leather flip-flops were in a side pocket so I opted for those. A little bit of make-up to show I had made an effort, but no mascara on my bottom lashes. I wasn't too confident that I wouldn't end the night crying. I sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea watching the world get a little darker through the windows.

I heard Eric when he woke and came into the lounge as he was talking on his phone. He stuck his head in the kitchen, smiled and gestured back to the lounge so I followed him. He was back in jeans and a vest, I just wanted to stare, drink him in. He was finishing up with Pam. "Text me the take and if anything happens… Keep an eye on them. You might spot something that they'd hide in front of me… OK… OK."

Eric hung up and sat on the sofa and looked me up and down. "How was your day? You've been in the sun?"

"Yes, it's been lovely out there." I sat as he patted the seat next to him. "I took another T-shirt, is that OK?"

"Of course, the white looks very nice…. So. Last night…."

I interrupted him as I sat down. "I'm sorry but could I go first? I've been thinking about what I need to say all day and if I don't say it now I might not say it." I put my head in my hands, this was horrible!

"I happy to listen," he was incredibly calm.

I took a deep breath. "You've been really good to me, saved me from what could have been a couple of horrible situations. I got upset over something I don't really understand and I shouldn't have spoke to you like I did. I need to apologise, I am so sorry. I'm really not always like this, I'm normally pretty calm! I suppose you'll never believe that now. I got carried away and upset and… And I swore at you! I'm really sorry. I must have sounded like an old fishwife!" I ran out of steam.

"I only fed because I had to break the connection, but I should have waited until I saw you."

"Why did you have to stop knowing what I felt? If you wanted to be with me last night surely you would have known what I was feeling anyway?" I thought what I had said made some sense.

"You were going to New Orleans. You could have met someone there and wanted them. I really didn't want to feel that!"

"You think I'm planning on sleeping my way around America?" I struggled not to sound too hysterical. Is that what he thought of me?

"I didn't say that." He objected quietly, I tried to stay calm too.

"Eric, I'm not a fangbanger, I don't sleep around. I wanted you for two years, I didn't even know what you were but I wanted you." I reached out to touch his arm. I couldn't sit this close without some contact. "I know I threw myself at you when I found you again, but I've waited for you for so long. I really wouldn't gone off looking for anyone else." He had to believe me.

Maybe he did. "I know that now, but I was full of your anger and mine, feeding seemed the best thing. I wanted to bring you back here but if you had wanted to leave, I wouldn't have stopped you from going. But if I had felt you with someone I'd have probably turned up in New Orleans wanting to stake him or drain him dry."

This conversation wasn't really getting us anywhere. I just tried to be honest with him. "My first night was important to me. I'll never forget it. No matter how much of a disaster this has all been since. I know you don't want anything serious from me, but I want you... I don't know what else to say."

Eric slid his hand over mine. "You should have probably got away from me while you could." He might have had a good point but I leaned in to kiss him and he pulled me towards him.

**111111**

I was relieved my first time wasn't on the sofa in Fangtasia. Sofa's were complicated especially when you were fully clothed and as impatient as we were. He was so right, clothes really got in the way. I got his vest off but he shredded my new Fangtasia T-shirt, he was kissing my breasts over then under my very favourite bra and I was worried his teeth would destroy it. I didn't have an endless supply of underwear. I was sitting on his lap with his other hand inside my panties when I had to whisper "Wait, wait, wait!" He gave a bit of a growl so I quickly explained. "I need my clothes to survive, let me take them off..." I rescued my bra and dropped it on the floor. I slipped off his knee and stood leaning in towards his kisses with my bottom sticking out so I could wriggle out of my skirt.

I stood up a little more and hooked my fingers around the sides my very favourite matching panties as he watched. I lowered them a little, enjoying teasing him... But a second later I was on my back on the sofa with him above me with a devilish grin. "I can be very careful..." He could be very teasing too. His impatience evaporated as he took _forever_ to slide my panties all the way down my legs, his fingers trailing along the outside of my legs. I had tears of impatience in my eyes when he triumphantly held out my panties and let them drop to the floor.

He sat on his heels, with my feet in his lap and stroked my calves leaning forward. "What do you want?" Stupid question!

"You!"

He rolled his eyes and asked "What do you want me to do to you?" Ahh, he wanted a little detail.

"Taste me..." I whispered. And he did.

**11111111**

**Oops. I got them into an argument that I didn't really want to get them into! I had a lesson plan all ready for that top bedroom but once Eric mentioned feeding I couldn't let Victoria be seconds!**

**I'm sure I'll use the lesson plan eventually. **

**Please let me know what you think...**


	6. Shopping

**Quick Recap: They've kissed_ (in more ways than one) _and made up _(more than once)..._**

Eventually we reached the top bedroom and by the time we actually hit the bed I needed a bit of recovery time. Eric laid by me letting me rest. He was teasing the tops of my nipples with the tips of his fingers and I was relaxed enjoying the gentle sensation.

He gave his wicked grin and commented "Your breasts are a little more tan than I remembered..."

I blushed.

"And why does that make you blush?" he whispered in my ear and sucked gently on my earlobe.

"I was getting white triangles with my bikini," I confessed. "It looked silly so I went topless for a little bit." Only for an hour, it had taken me a while to persuade myself to take my top off!

"You were showing off your beautiful breasts in my back garden." I thought for a second that he wasn't pleased but he was tracing his fingers around the lines of the lighter and darker tan on my front so he didn't seem too worried. The grin reappeared, "Did you touch them? Stroke them?"

"Eric!"

"Tell me..." He was way too persuasive!

"Well, I had to put a little suntan lotion on. Didn't want to burn."

He was back nibbling my ear. "Show me..." He wasn't serious. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked expectantly down at me with that wicked grin back. He was serious!

His hand moved to my stomach and he whispered again "Show me."

Sod it! I could put on a little show. I held my hands in front of me and rubbed them together. "Lotion." I explained.

"Lotion..." he repeated.

"So I started at the top, that's where the sun would hit most." I smoothed my hands down from my throat to the tops of my nipples. And skirted past them to touch the sensitive sides of my breasts. "Can't skip the sides, the sun will move round. And underneath." I left scratches on the insides of both breasts then slipped my hands below them to lift them to him a little. I was rewarded with a soft kiss to each nipple.

"You didn't touch your nipples, didn't tease them at all." he sounded a little disappointed, he wanted more.

"Like this." I said gently rubbed my hard nipples between my fingers, teasing him and me. I almost groaned at the flash in his eyes. "No, I didn't do this outside..."

"Such a shame," he took over with his cool lips and fingers as I ran my hands through his hair. Good thing the lotion was imaginary!

I was hit with a flash of panic. "Eric, the garden isn't overlooked at all, is it?"

He looked up at me, trying to keep a straight face. "Not really..."

"What do you mean? Who could see me?" I dragged up the sheet trying absurdly belatedly to cover myself up.

He pulled my covering back down. "Only the security cameras... Don't panic!" I rolled away from him and hid my face in a pillow, mortified! "Only I see the tapes, I will take a look later!"

"No!"

"Oh, yes..."

"But it's just a tape, yeah? It gets recorded over the next night?" I really hoped so, I was sure I'd been thinking of him as I put suntan lotion on my breasts. He might really enjoy watching that but I really didn't want to risk anyone else seeing me!

"Yes, the tapes don't last long..." Phew! "So I will probably put your topless treat on the DVD I saved of your bottomless escapade from the other day!"

I put my head in my hands murmuring "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Don't hide your face, I like your blushes." At least he found this amusing!

"But you couldn't see anything the other day? That was a really long t-shirt!"

"I couldn't see much... except when you put _lotion_ on and tried not to get the shirt messy." Mortified all over again! "And the camera zooms in on movement so I saw the bottom of your pretty butt when you moved the chair a little." I was hiding my face in his chest and he was stroking my bottom as he remembered it... "I thought you had spotted the camera?" I shook my head. "You moved the chair so you were 'facing' the camera directly, with every little movement I saw a pretty little flash of you. Why so embarrassed? I can see all of you now!"

"I don't know..."

"I don't share. No one else will see you." That was a little comforting. He continued. "Seeing you was a treat for me, I never get to see anyone relaxing in the sunshine." I realised later he might have been going for the sympathy vote to distract me but it worked, I pressed myself into him turned my blushing face up to kiss him. We kissed slowly for a _long_ while, I was trying to get closer and closer to him as he trailed kisses down my throat and up to my ear. He muttered almost to himself... "And I wanted to persuade you to stay awhile so I might see you relaxing naked in my garden soon."

"I can't be naked in your garden..." I almost forgot what I was saying as his cool fingers slipped inside me.

"You're very wet and warm, Victoria, are you sure all this talk of you showing yourself in my garden doesn't turn you on a little bit?" I gasped at his touch... and then registered what he had said thirty seconds ago. Stay awhile. Did he want me to stay? Ohh Ohh... his fingers...

I tried to think back but couldn't remember thirty seconds ago as he slid inside me and drew my legs up around him. "The old fashioned ways can be best," he whispered from above me as I forgot everything but that very second that we were enjoying.

**

* * *

**The bath tub was amazing! No wonder he didn't want to leave this house. We could fit side by side in it but had to turn towards each other a little. Hardly a problem.

Dawn was close. It had been a long night. I was exhausted, relaxed, content. I think he had enjoyed the night too, but I was worried he might want more. More experience. More daring. More expertise.

"Are you aching?" He asked stroking my back.

"My legs a little, but not as bad as last time..." And how could I say what I wanted to say? The question I wanted to ask. Deep breath and a whisper. "I thought I'd hurt more... hurt more... inside. More there than anywhere else?"

He pulled me closer and kept stroking my back. "I've heard a vague Vampire theories but I can't be definite."

"Could you tell me the theory?" This was a bit of a worry!

"You know how we make a vampire?"

"Kind of?" I had read stuff but it might be better to bluff about the details.

"It's all in our blood. We kill then rejuvenate...?" I was having Doctor Who flashbacks! I was so glad that he held me very close, tangled up to him. He explained whispering into my ear. "When I come inside you, you don't get the full effect of my blood but it seems to be enough to keep you... healthy inside. It keeps away the pain you might usually feel."

I tried to think that through. "You... you can't turn me into a vampire from the inside out?"

"No..." That was a relief. Although if that had happened to someone I'm sure I would have read about it in the newspapers by now! He seemed tense, he seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what he expected and I got really nervous, really quickly!

I couldn't keep quiet. "Eric, I'm sorry if I said something wrong... What's wrong? What did I say?"

"It was what you didn't say..." He pulled me to him too sharply and waves and bubbles slopped over the side of the tub. He kissed me and I tried to shove him away with a laugh.

"Please stop being so cryptic... What did I do? Or not do?" He could really be incredibly distracting! More kisses, lots of touching. Whatever. If he wanted to tell me he would. He settled down a little. Kissing my breasts underwater and slowly stroking my bottom and thighs. Was he actually sleepy? Hard to tell because I was exhausted and he was so much more awake than me.

He raised up from the warm, bubbly water... "I was waiting for the hint that you wanted to be turned..."

I froze.

"Now you just look like a scared little girl." Well, I felt like one! "What are you looking for?"

"Eric, you are scaring me... What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to turn you? Is that why you came all this way? Are you another one who wants to live forever?"

"No!" Freddie Mercury sang his way into my head. Wow, Freddie had bad timing! I started to realise what had upset him so I tried to calm him down. "Eric, I'm eighteen! I don't know what I want... The future is really just a big vague hole! I'm happy being here... Or I was a until few minutes ago!"

He shifted so he was on his back in the tub and I was astride him. A tidal wave splashed over the bath side. "Stop it..." I tried laughing to distract him. "You'll have a flood downstairs." I slapped at his chest, which was risky but he seemed calmer.

I leaned forward to kiss him with my hands heavy on his chest, I was confident I wouldn't hurt him. His hands were traveling up and down my back, my bottom, my thighs, scratching a little. It was getting brighter outside, I could see into the bedroom and we'd left the curtains open. He didn't have time for this!

"You didn't answer before... Will you stay awhile?" He turned back onto his side in the bath.

"Of course!" I blurted out, then he flew away from my side leaving a spray of soapy water across the bedroom.

* * *

I slept like the dead. Eric would have been proud of me!

Slowly I began to wake and I curled up in that huge bed as I tried to process what had happened the night before. I think I had been forgiven for the earlier fight, I think I was showing myself on some 'very-soft' porn DVD that he had hidden somewhere and I knew for sure he didn't want to turn me into a Vamp.

I realised my growling stomach had woken me. I had bacon and eggs for breakfast just about an hour before the sun went down. This all felt a little like jet-lag or walking through marshmallow.

The amazing shower helped, I felt a little more awake, at least. I was rubbing my hair dry, wrapped in a huge towel walking out of the bathroom door as he arrived at the top of the spiral stairs. No one else could ever looked that good in jeans. It just wasn't fair that normal folk had to compete. I sucked in a breath like it would be my last.

No words.

He was immediately in front of me, dragging away my towel, his hands were everywhere. If I'm honest, so were mine. We never reached the bed. As my back hit the wall I thought he would push me through it but he controlled himself. Fingers deep inside me. I was open, legs wrapped around his thighs as I reached down. Stroking, squeezing his cock, whispering "Please, please..." He slid inside me as if that was the only place he was supposed to be. So hard. So beautiful. So deep inside me. I came screaming his name and clinging onto him tight.

I might have blacked out... he was holding me close, leaning against the wall that we had just hit. "Are you still with me?"

"Only just!" I breathed.

"I just saw the video of you in my garden. I could tell you thought you were doing something dirty, something naughty... you looked wonderfully sexy. I couldn't wait to get inside you. I look forward to seeing more!" Eric took tight hold of me and floated away from the wall and onto the bed. I really could not have moved without him.

I rested on my back, letting out long, slow breaths! He kissed me, which messed up my whole calming down process, then he said "We're closing at three o'clock so I'll be back before four..." And he was gone.

* * *

I blinked, confused. He was gone? I grabbed my watch, more than five hours...

It took a while but I realised I couldn't just lie there waiting for him to return. He was gone... I managed to get myself moving. Another shower, laundry, a little more food, tidy the kitchen. The usual things that everyone did at midnight. After a while I settled on a sofa, confident that if I fell asleep he'd wake me. I found a TV channel advertising that it was showing Highlander the following night! How appropriate! I think I managed to set the TV to record it.

After flicking around the channels I found a news channel that was showing a debate between a Vampire spokesman, a politician trying to please everyone and a preacher from something called The Fellowship of The Sun. The preacher was in a different studio, probably to keep him safe from the Vamp. He was having a good old rant about the evil threat of Vampires. I imagined he wouldn't like me too much, laid here in a huge red Fangtasia T-shirt and slutty scarlet panties waiting for my Vampire to return!

The program was interesting, I wasn't into politics but Vampire Rights were more important than anything now. The preacher was shocking, he didn't think Vamps should be allowed to own property or businesses but that they should pay taxes on previous earnings. He wanted them registered and having them report their movements to some sort of parole board. Could people say things like that on TV and still claim to be the good guys? This man would want Eric in a zoo.

"Do you mind switching him off? I loath that man!"

"Eric! You're going to give me a heart attack!" He was back!

"Sorry... mmmm... your heart is pounding..." He leaned down over the back of the sofa to kiss me. I fumbled with the remote then kissed him back.

"You're early?"

He grimaced. "There's a few too many Vampires in Fangtasia tonight!" He really wasn't happy. "One of the young ones is having her fortieth birthday party! And it's not even her fortieth year as a Vamp, it's her human birthday! They are celebrating like crazy, I had to get out!"

"Are they spending lots?"

"Yes, they are... Thank you for reminding me!"

I wondered if he didn't like someone else being center of attention, or if he was grumpy because he didn't have a birthday? Well he was center of attention here! Wanting to distract him I slowly lifted the t-shirt showing the little red, lacy panties. "You like?"

"I do." He tickled me on the outside of the panties making me squirm! "But we have things to do first. We need to shop."

"Shop?"

He scooped me up over the back of the sofa and headed upstairs. "I thought you might need more food? We can order online and get it delivered, I hope! I don't like skinny women!"

"I am running low, thank you." I had been a bit worried. I had no idea where any shops were.

He stopped at Pam's room where I'd left the door open. "You changed the bedding?"

"Well, I'd used them... These were in the wardrobe." The others were dry but I preferred the new black cotton ones to the pink satin that had been there. The black was a bit cheesy but the cotton felt so much better than the satin. Would Pam mind?

He stepped inside and laughed. "I forgot she had these mirrored doors..." He put me down so I stood in front of him facing towards the wall of mirrors. I could see his widening grin as his hands roamed over me. He pulled up this big t-shirt, holding it clinched in tight at my waist. I watched wide eyed as his other hand slid over my panties, then inside them and inside me. I pressed my bottom against him and spread my legs a little wider, letting out a little moan. We kissed, both of us keeping one eye on the view in the mirror. I wasn't sure my legs would hold me up much longer.

"Shopping..." he whispered.

"No!" I moaned.

"We'll come back in here..." He tossed me over his shoulder and I let him play the caveman as I kicked out and pummeled on his back, only half pretending, as he took me to the office.

There was only one chair in the office so it was quite cosy sitting in his lap as he logged into a shopping site that sold everything. I had to concentrate on what I needed. I hadn't shopped for food much, I just helped mum carry. I could cook a little but planning meals ahead wasn't something I'd done before. And not knowing how long I would be needing to feed myself wasn't helping.

Eric was impressed that the site had a VF sign for Vampire Friendly. They had VF Garlic Bread which made no sense at all. I skipped it! I got basic stuff, bread, milk, cereal. Explaining cereal to Eric was difficult! Was what it? I finally said "Well it's healthy and if I eat bacon and eggs everyday I will eventually fit into this t-shirt!"

I had to try and remember to defrost that freezer as I bought more pizza and other frozen stuff so I wouldn't have to worry how long it would keep. Strawberries and chocolate were a bit of a treat. A ready-roasted chicken was lazy but I didn't seem to have time to roast a chicken and I'd never done it before so I might not cook it enough and make myself ill. I was running out of steam so told him I was off to get my credit card and tried to clamber off his lap.

"No! You're my guest."

"Eric, I can't let you get all this..."

"Then we'll say the birthday party is paying for it... I need shampoo... Where's that?" He clicked away, discussion over. "Do you need anything from these pages? Suntan lotion?" He waggled his eyebrows. I admitted I needed After Sun, that stuff cost way too much but he just carried on. A bikini was suggested by the site after he'd clicked on After Sun. He was amused. "A black one? I like the little strings. I'll get you a white one to show off your tan... No look, a silver one!" Nothing could have stopped him from getting that silver bikini. It did look very cute. I promised to wear it for him whispering in his ear as he checked out our shopping basket.

I wondered if he realised I knew that actual silver could hurt him. Surely he did, it was mentioned quite a lot on TV.

All checked out and ready for delivery late tomorrow afternoon so now we could go back to the mirror. Couldn't we? I snuggled into him, nibbling his ear. But he carried on. He typed "womens underwear" into a search engine. I really wasn't keen on the idea of looking at other women with him. He didn't like any suggested sites that came up so he tried "ladies lingerie" and immediately clicked on a site pronouncing it "Perfect!"

Victoria's Secret came on to the screen. I liked this idea!

"You were worried I was going to shred your underwear, if I get you some you won't have to worry!" That did make sense. "You need to help me through this site though... Where first?"

In the search facility at the top I typed _SILVER_.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Chapter 7 hopefully this weekend – It's quiet week at work and I have the office to myself so I'm getting quite a lot of this done!**

**Please review if you have time – just a quick "get on with it" would be encouraging! **


	7. Pam's Room

**Quick Recap: After shopping on the Victoria's Secret site surely Eric is ready to take Victoria back to those mirrors...**

The big red t-shirt was getting old so I was happy to peel it off as we stepped back in front of those mirrors. I reached to take his vest off too as he pulled me to him then turned me to face them, we watched as he stroked my breasts, watching my nipples get hard as he teased them.

I reached one hand behind me stroking and squeezing his wonderful hardness. Eric was kissing and teasing my ear lobe, whispering "Good girl... " as I put the other hand behind me to try and undo his belt. This proved impossible to do backwards so I turned to face him and got it unfastened. The button was difficult with impatient fingers so I knelt before him concentrating on his button and zip. Of course he was wearing nothing beneath, I stroked his beautiful cock then realised what position I had gotten myself into, kneeling before him. I took a breath and carefully licked the tip of him. I heard him moan appreciatively. Eric must have seen me look up at him, so he turned his gaze from the mirror and down to me.

"I should have done this before shouldn't I?"

"My Pet, you don't _have_ to do anything."

I gave him a longer lick, working his jeans down over his beautiful butt. "Would you like me to?" His fangy grin was enough of a reply. "Teach me?"

He stepped out of his jeans and sat on the edge of the bed facing the mirrors. "You know enough for this, remember gentle then a little rougher? Do what feels best..."

I was already moving towards him and he parted his knees let me in close. I stroked his thighs then cupped one hand around his balls and took the tip of him into my mouth. A little uncertain I sucked gently and grazed my teeth against him a little. I was delighted by his moan. I doubted I could take all of him inside my mouth and throat, I began stroking the lower part of his hard cock with my fingers, squeezing and stroking. Sucking on his tip, lowering my head to take in more and more of him. I was enjoying his reaction, he leaned back on the bed rather than watch us in the mirror. I was moaning myself, tasting him, as he came closer to his climax. He spoke in language foreign to me, but his harsh growling words encouraged me. I might have been rougher than I should have been but I pumped him with my hands as I felt him begin to come. I was thrilled at his reaction and I swallowed as he came, not all, but plenty.

Then everything shifted way too quickly for me, he pulled me from the floor onto the bed, onto him. I was astride his face! His fingers working into to me, I was wet from the excitement of having him so hard inside my mouth. As his tongue tasted me I tossed my head up and realised I was facing the mirrors. I could see my reaction to his tongue, to his fingers teasing my bottom, to his other hand reaching for my breasts. I was mesmerised as I turned almost animal. I was certainly no longer a sweet little English girl as I ground myself down towards him. Looking down I could see his eyes blazing up at me, I began panting his name as I came too quickly. Barely realising what was happening, I was trying to watch his eyes and trying to watch my reaction as I rode him and reacted to the wave after wave of aftershocks.

I collapsed onto the bed trying to orientate myself. He was above me, kissing me. I tasted myself on his mouth as he tasted himself on me. Breathe. In a rush everything became too much for me, I panicked as I tried to gasp in more breaths. "Steady, My Pet, take a breath, steady." Eric tried to calm me as I tried to stop the tears welling up. At first I struggled against him in panic but as he held me close but not too tight so I could breathe and eventually I relaxed a little.

I needed a trip to the en-suite to calm down totally, washing my face helped. Louisiana was way too hot. I splashed cold water on my front, and ran my wet hands through my hair to try keep it off my face and try to cool my whole head down!

Eric looked concerned as I returned. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "You got me a little overwhelmed!"

"You really have to breathe more often!" He smiled and pulled me to him, "You sure you're OK?"

"I think watching me with you pushed me a little too far. I didn't look like me!"

"Yes, you did... " he shifted me onto my side, my back to his chest. I was facing the mirrors. "See it's all you, just you a little more... excited that's all." He dropped a kiss on my earlobe.

I laughed "Just a _little_ excited?"

We lay together watching the couple in the mirrors opposite. He was close behind me but I could still see his face along side mine, the side of him and his arm across me, holding me to him.

* * *

I had heard about the patience of Vampires, what's the rush if you are going to live forever?

I watched us relaxing together for a while, then wanted more. I pushed my bottom back to him a little, barely moving but he noticed, his finger tips gently grazed my hip. Then he stopped. I pushed my back into his chest, murmuring a little, my eyes on the mirror as he moved next. He dropped two kisses on my shoulder, one on my neck and stopped. I could see the desperate desire in my eyes as I licked my lips and made another move in this insane game of chess. I reached to touch his beautiful face and stretched up to kiss him gently. His next move was to copy mine, he touched my face and kissed me deeper. I moaned and ran my hand along his arm that rested against thigh.

He stopped the game.

"Victoria, I don't want to push you too far again tonight. Whatever you want, you need to ask for it. I won't do anything unless you ask..."

I knew I didn't want to stop but I was a little unsure where to start, so asked for the easiest thing first. "A kiss would be nice..." He chastely kissed my lips and moved back. "A little more..." was my next request. A twitch of a smile from him and we kissed a little more, I turned myself from my side to my back and reached up to stroke his shoulders and neck. "My nipples are aching for you, could you touch them a little for me, please, tease them?"

I stretched my arms above my head, laying my body out before him. He stroked my beasts and nipped at my nipples as I had asked. "Little kisses would be nice..."

"Little kisses..." He repeated, dropping little kisses around my nipples taking care of one then the other. I struggled to phrase what I wanted to ask for next, I think he saw the uncertainty in my face because he whispered "If you don't want to tell me what to do, just show me..."

His hand was on my stomach, I steeled myself then took his hand, lacing my fingers with his and leading him down towards my center. Together we stroked, teased then slowly pushed a finger each inside of me. One cool, one warm. I moaned at the sensation. My eyes couldn't leave his face until I saw him take a quick glance to the side. The mirrors. I looked at us, amazed at how he looked above me, how we looked together. The perfectly white vampire shone against the black sheets.

My next request came out in a rush, everything in me went from slow and relaxed to fast and desperate really quickly. "Please, I want to see more. See clearer."

Eric was back in control.

He moved us to edge of the bed facing the mirrors, him sitting behind me, me perched between his legs, his hardness at my back. I couldn't take my eyes off us. He took both of my hands and placed them on my knees, our hands trailed and teased back to my center as I opened up to the mirror. Our fingers twined together inside my wetness, I was moaning, rocking gently forward towards our hands and towards my climax. Eric's face was watching over my shoulder, fangs proving that he was enjoying the show. He removed one hand, I whined in disappointment until he touched his fingers to my lips, I licked and sucked them into my mouth. He whispered "my turn" into my ear and returned his fingers to my wet center as I raised my fingers to his mouth. He was greedy, sucking hard at the taste of me. I grazed my middle finger against a fang, it was just a pin-prick but it drew a little blood. He sucked harder. His fingers were teasing me deeper, I was desperate to watch us but I could hardly focus as he teased my sweet spot and I dissolved...

Eric pulled me back into the center of the bed, I have no idea how we got there so fast but I was astride him again, stoking him but this time he was sitting up with me so we were close enough to kiss and touch. I thought for about one second that I could not keep this position up, but as he drove inside me, I slipped into the perfect spot and his perfect rhythm. Nothing could have felt better. He glanced to the side, I had almost forgotten about those mirrors. We looked all arms and legs until he leaned me back a little and teased my breasts, I watched as he bit me.

* * *

"So is Pam likely to come back here? Should I change these sheets back to those pink ones?" I wondered as we relaxed in her bed.

"No, I think her and Longshadow are pretty settled into their place now."

"Pam's with Longshadow?" He was the Vamp behind the bar, they really didn't seem suited!

"No, no, they share a house. It's convenient for Fangtasia and there's a certain amount of safety in numbers." He seemed to consider my question a little. "I don't think I'd approve of Pam being with Longshadow, he's not good enough for her!"

"Why would she need your approval?" It did seem like he was more than her colleague but I wasn't sure.

"She's mine. She's my child." When I looked confused he said. "I'm her maker."

"I had no idea…" I must have looked a little shocked.

"Well we're not exactly the kind of family that looks alike! We were apart for a while but I wanted her near me during The Great Revelation so she moved in here. We bought into Fangtasia with Longshadow and I think she's planning on staying or she wouldn't have bought that house."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Well questions don't work too well for the two of us!" He remembered!

"If you don't like the question could you just ignore it?" I suppose I didn't need to say that as it seemed like he was good at ignoring things he didn't like.

"OK, what's the question…?"

"Why did she call you sheriff?"

"Because I am Sheriff!" That seemed to be the only answer I was going to get.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Stupid questions, I really hoped I'd not irritated him too much.

"You don't know what that means? It is known that there are Vampire Sheriff's."

"Really?" I tried to remember. "I've never heard that before, is it different in England do you think?"

"Maybe they've kept it quiet over there?" He pondered on that.

"The only sheriff I know is the _evil_ Sheriff of Nottingham!" I actually made him laugh! "You didn't know Robin Hood, did you?" I teased a little.

"No, not at all!"

It seemed he had decided to give me a little information. "I can't go into details but Sheriff's are in control of an area. We deal with smaller disputes, policing, punishment, just keeping everyone in line really. Anything more serious gets passed higher then me and that's something you don't want to know about. It's all been much harder work since we came out of the coffin." He gave a wry smile at the joke that hadn't got old yet. "More interesting though. Lots of trouble causing humans getting involved... " He rolled his eyes. "I didn't realise you didn't know this. I suppose we've not talked too much… Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, I think!"

"Have you spoken to your family since you left your friends home? Do they know you are safe, My Pet?"

I did like that he thought I was safe here, I wondered if my mum would think the same. "I have spoken to Mum, just a quick call because we said we didn't want to get into the habit of long, expensive calls. I said I moved out of Cheryl's as I'd got a waitressing job with good tips and one of the girls I worked with needed a lodger. I didn't mention you…" I added just in case that was why he was asking.

"I'm glad you've spoken to her. You should keep in touch."

"You've called me My Pet a few times now?" I should probably have stopped myself from saying that but curiosity killed the cat.

He sort of said "Huh-uh"

I needed to back peddle a little. "My grandparents used to say it "Aright my pet", maybe it's a Northern thing back home, it's definitely Yorkshire."

He smiled remembering, "Now you say it like that I remember someone saying that to Pam when we visited Whitby! She was very offended!"

"She was offended? Should I be offended?"

"No, really, it's a term of affection but not something you would say to a Vampire... Maybe your grandparents wouldn't have been happy if you had called them _pet_?"

"True, my Grandma Taylor was a bit of a battleaxe, she would not have been impressed. Bless her." I fought back tears, partly at the thought of my lost grandparents but also because I'd imagined a hamster in a cage and a dog on a leash. Pets. All those fangbangers in dog collars at Fangtasia! Were they pets too? Was that what I was to him?

I think Eric assumed I was thinking of my Grandma, he held me close to him. "Victoria, we have talked a lot tonight but maybe we should try and talk about this too. If you don't want to be My Pet it will be better for both of us if we knew now."

"OK…." I tried not to feel tense.

"I'd like you to stay here awhile. I can take care of you, nice house, peace and quiet during the day, comfortable bed and good company. I hope. Lots of sexy underwear delivered whenever you want it." I didn't think he wasn't being entirely serious as he was nibbling at my ear while he said this, maybe he didn't want me to worry me anymore than I already was.

"Why would you want someone you hardly know to move in with you?"

"I know you, I have very good intuition. And we wouldn't be moving in together in the usual sense. I don't always stay here."

I let that sink in a little, but I suppose I needed him to clarify. "And when you're not here you will be feeding from someone else?"

"Yes, and I assume you realise that I won't only be feeding?" Wow. He could be really harsh sometimes.

I nodded, ducking my chin down in the hope that he wouldn't see my eyes fill again.

"Victoria, I am not saying this to be mean, but you are exhausted now. If I was here seven nights a week I think that would be difficult for you." For once he was trying to be subtle.

"I can't keep up with you when we..." I couldn't say anymore. "I'm sorry I'm not more experienced."

"If you could "keep up" with me you would be a Vampire and I wouldn't want you! One of the reasons I want you here is because you have had no other lovers, no one else has bitten you. You are all mine. You are sweet, delicious, beautiful and you make me laugh. Don't think that I don't want you My Pet, but this is all I can offer you." I supposed that was a sweet speech, except for the last little bit.

"Could I pay my way? At least something towards my food? I was planning on working as I traveled, I'm a good waitress... I would feel less like a "kept woman"."

"No." He put the brakes on that idea.

"Could you tell me why?"

"There are a few reasons. Where would you work and when? If you worked during the day you would be too tired to see me at night, I am too selfish to be happy with that. If you worked at night the only bar possible for you is Fangtasia and it would not be right for My Pet to serve the customers we attract. If anyone tried... if anyone was inappropriate with you it would cause too much trouble. If you decide to stay here with me then you have think of it as a long holiday." I wondered if another reason for him not wanting me to work in Fangtasia was that it would become an issue if he fed from anyone else while I was around.

I was trying to decide. Working out the pro's and con's. Not at all easy.

"Last question... Would I ever have to wear a dog collar?"

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?" He was laughing for the first time in a while.

"I saw a few in Fangtasia..." I mumbled in explanation.

"Victoria, have you noticed I have never even bitten your neck? I do not want to mark you as some fangbanger." He became serious again. "There is one more thing. The other night when we argued and made up? That cannot happen again. I do not wish to have a turbulent relationship, fighting then making-up is not something I do. If you enjoyed that then you need to think about leaving."

"I hated that night, I don't want that at all." I was very sure of that.

We were quiet for a moment, I tried to work out where we were at.

"Dawn's getting close, do you have a decision? Will you stay and be mine?"

I paused then answered, "I would like to stay, but could we say that we will see how things go? It's... it's a strange relationship for me."

He smiled and kissed me as he got out of bed. "This is not something I deal with regularly either. I suppose we'll both 'see how things go'. We could really hate each other this time next week... Sleep well, My Pet."

* * *

I made myself get out of bed. I showered and properly dressed the next day as I was expecting the food delivery late afternoon. Before it was due I rushed around to change the bedding in Pam's room and opened the windows to air it a little.

I knew their father daughter relationship was nothing like a regular human one, but if it was then I would be the younger girl who'd had sex with her Dad in her bed! I remembered how confused and upset I'd been when I had found out about Dad's girlfriend. I was pretty sure Pam would not like her Maker's Pet invading her space, even if she had moved out!

It was another hot day but I couldn't sit in the garden as I was paranoid about missing the delivery so I sat watching the front doorway from the lounge reading Emma yet again. The book was a bad choice, don't get me wrong, I adore Emma, but sometimes she can be so irritating. I could feel myself getting grumpier as I waited and waited. It was getting darker outside, I must have looked at my watch every five minutes.

I had wanted to get a shower before Eric woke, there was not much time for that now. I remembered the perfect timing of the other day, when I'd left the bathroom as he'd come into the bedroom. Perfect! When was that? Yesterday, the day before? I was a little embarrassed to be thinking about having sex against a wall while reading Jane Austen. The two didn't really mix!

Where was this delivery?

There it was! I saw the advertising on the mini-delivery truck and shot to the front door. The delivery lady was one of those chatty types. She apologised for being late, then spent an age telling me why she was late. It really shouldn't take long to explain the traffic was bad, but it did! She wanted to help me into the kitchen with the bags but I stopped her and just dumped everything by the door. After a couple of trips to the kitchen I was getting hot and bothered and really, really wanted a shower! I would just get the frozen things in the freezer, leave the rest and get upstairs and make myself presentable for Eric.

But he walked into the kitchen as I was just finishing up. "Did everything arrive?" I didn't answer as I was totally surprised by his outfit. He noticed my stare and opened his arms to show off better "You like?" he said mirroring my greeting of the night before.

"You look amazing!" He really did. His hair was braided somehow, a spectacular blue suit, light grey shirt that looked silky soft and an open collar. I wondered if he ever bothered with ties?

"Thank you. Did all the underwear arrive?" He gave a sexy grin and pulled me close.

"Not yet, tomorrow maybe?" He gave a small groan of disappointment, and kissed me gently.

"I have to go. Meetings." He gestured to the suit. "Not sure if I'll get back here tonight. Make sure everything's locked up tight. See you tomorrow." And he was gone.

I was worried I was becoming a Vampire's Whore or a Sheriff's Mistress, but it seemed I was more of a suburban housewife.

* * *

**I almost made them have a conversation! They must getting serious!**

**Extra-special gratitude to Eric4Me, ShellCat and AllisPark. Your comments make me type faster! Thank you!**

**Please leave a little review – you have no idea how giddy I get at the thought that someone has spent some time reading this! **

_**14th August 2010**_


	8. Resolutions

**Quick Recap: Now she knows what he expects from his Pet what will she do next?**

I tried to face the idea of spending over twenty-four hours without him. At least last nights conversations had given me lots to think about.

For a while I tried not to think at all. I found a few cleaning products and cleaned the empty kitchen cupboards and before I put my few things away. I assumed he had a cleaner in occasionally because I could not imagine Eric wondering around with a duster. I found a hoover and cleaned the lounge too. It was a huge space, and took quite a while. My arms ached after dragging the hoover around so I left it at the bottom of the stairs while I made roast chicken and chips and watched the news. Pleased that a couple of hours had passed by I hoovered the stairs and then the second floor. I cleaned Pam's bedroom and bathroom properly, but just did the floor of the office as I didn't want to seem like I was prying. I wish I had internet access, that would have been a great way to waste a few hours. I couldn't face the upstairs bedroom so returned to the lounge and watched Highlander with a bowl of strawberries and ice-cream. Conner and Heather always made me cry so I told myself that crying at the film tonight was allowed too. Especially as I had loads of time to dry my eyes before anyone saw me.

I took a long, hot bath and tried to make myself think clearly. I needed to get this right. I couldn't irritate him or I'd be dropped off at the Bus Station, but I couldn't bore him either, or he'd spend his time elsewhere. I had to be awake when he was awake, even when he wasn't here. That meant going to bed at dawn, never any earlier. I had to be happy to see him but not clingy when he got here. I had to work on my stamina, try and get a little exercise and keep in shape. I was totally convinced I could never invent anything he'd never tried in bed before, but I had to be open to his suggestions. He had certainly not done anything that would make me feel uncomfortable so far. I had to stop worrying about him paying for everything. I wasn't sure if his insistence on paying was because he was rich or because he was a man or because he was brought up with more old-fashioned ideas. Either way I had to be grateful and enjoy the gifts. I wondered when that underwear would get here…

It arrived late that next afternoon, I wasn't really expecting it but unlike the food delivery this arrived at the perfect time. I was walking past the front door to the kitchen and the doorbell rang making me jump.

This time the delivery man was a more of a boy, who looked thrilled to be delivering a huge cardboard box with Victoria's Secret stamped on the side. The delivery kid obviously knew what he was delivering, I'd bet he bought the calendar. I must have been a bit of a disappointment to him. No make up, sloppy ponytail, jeans and oversize shirt, I had done up an extra button before I'd opened the door.

I got rid of him and sat in the hall opening the cardboard box. I couldn't have manoeuvred it up those spiral stairs myself. Inside were four much fancier boxes, they were so lovely I just sort of stroked them for a while. One box was bigger than the others so I guessed that held the dresses that we'd picked. I decided to open that one and leave the others to open with Eric. I had a feeling he'd like that idea!

The dresses were gorgeous... well two out of three of them were. After being so paranoid about wearing black to Fangtasia I didn't actually have a little black dress with me, as my only decent shoes were black heels this was probably a packing error. This LBD was a little different with a wide cream silky trim around the neck, waist and bottom. It was unbelievably flattering as the cream accentuated my shape but I hoped it looked a bit classy too. I thought it was too nice to wear to Fangtasia!

The green and yellow patterned dress I'd picked was a little more conservative, apart from the green and yellow pattern. It was a short, silky t-shirt dress, I was really pleased with it. And I could wear it with flip flips or heels.

The red dress was a bit of a disaster, maybe the colour setting on Eric's computer was off, but I thought it was going to be a dark ruby red, but it was a very bright red. Too much. It had looked short but not too short in the picture, but it was stretchy and walking made the skirt ride up to my bum! I couldn't go out in it. I was OK that it was sleeveless as my tan was coming on but I had never been too confident about low cut tops and this was just a little too close to my limit. Hopefully Eric wouldn't want me to wear it out of the house.

I hung the three dresses - classy, cute and slut - in the bedroom so he could see them. And piled the other boxes on the bottom of the bed.

About an hour later I cheated and peeked in one box. I saw silver silk and tugged out the shortie silver dressing gown and silver panties and sealed the box back up. I had to have something great to wear when he got back tonight. If he got back tonight...

* * *

As the sun began to go down I told myself I had no guarantees that he'd be here but I needed to be ready if he turned up! I ate then took a shower and dried my hair properly, leaving it down. Silver outfit was on and then I tried to decide if I sat in the bedroom or the lounge. I decided the silver outfit was invitation enough and I should try be a little subtle and wait on the sofa. I found a music channel on the TV but kept the sound quite low and was about to pick up my old faithful Jane Austen collection when I took a peek at his books. It didn't look like there were any priceless first editions, more like a few well thumbed paperbacks. I nearly chose "Frankenstein", trying to imagine a Vampire reading about the Monster, but then I saw a classic that I had never read "Lady Chatterley's Lover". Two hours flew by as I got my nose stuck in the book. The only pause was for a cup of tea and a few biscuits.

My phone went. Eric had sent me a text. It was pretty straightforward. _Back soon._

I made myself stay calm and stay put! "Soon" could mean any-time. Keep reading!

Shortly after I heard him call "Hello!" from the kitchen. He knew where I was, I supposed, but he was avoiding making me jump again. I popped my head up from the couch to say Hello back.

He reached me very quickly for a long kiss, as he broke he was pleased to see our delivery had arrived. "Let me see!" He held my hand to help me up and I stood, a little wobbly on the couch. It was nice to be at his height for a while.

"You like?" I asked holding on to his shoulders to keep me up.

"Mmmm." He pulled the belt to open the robe and slid his cool hands inside. "I like." He said with a small amount of fang showing. Good, he was hungry! His hands caressed my back and bottom as he leaned in to drop a small kiss on each hardening nipple.

I let out a small "Mmmm." myself.

"I have good news and a small favour to ask of you." He moved one hand to tease me at the front of the silver panties.

"Well, this is a great way to make me say yes." I admitted.

"I know an even better way." With a glint in his eye he lifted me from my feet and settled me on my back. He was gentle taking off the panties, I guessed that meant he liked them as much as I did so they were allowed to survive. From the other end of the sofa he kissed my ankles and calves and worked his way higher, keeping my feet, calves and then knees over his shoulders. He was back in jeans and black vest, which was good because this would have really creased his suit.

I heard his teeth click down as he began to tease me with his fingers. "Don't forget to say _Yes_." I heard him, slightly muffled as he tasted me and I moaned trying to say an actual word.

His sucking lips and teasing tongue were replaced by his cool fingers as he made sure I was watching him and he bit deeply into my thigh. One deep draw of my blood, then another. My orgasm ripped through me as he returned his bloody mouth to my centre and continued tasting me while I couldn't stop saying, shouting, whispering . "Yes, yes, yes!"

Eric lay beside me on the sofa while I caught my breath, he had covered me with the silky silver and was stroking my breasts through the material. It was a wonderful feeling. I managed to stop myself asking questions I shouldn't ask. How was the meeting? Does Pam know we used her bed? Does she mind? Where's your suit? How many pairs of jeans and vests do you have spread around Shreveport? Was Fangtasia busy? How many fangbangers did you have? Any tonight? Did you miss me?

"Did you miss me?" He actually asked me that. I really needed to focus.

I paused before I answered and leaned in to kiss him and said "Eric Northman, surely you are not fishing for compliments?"

I managed not to say - Not getting enough adoration from your fans? I had to stop thinking things like this or I would turn into a bitter shrew and he'd dump me despite my resolutions.

He actually smiled at my "fishing for compliments" comment and replied "I'm allowed to enjoy compliments!"

I scratched at his zipper, whispering in his ear. "I missed feeling your beautiful cock so hard and deep inside me. Please, take me to bed and fuck me senseless... I am yours... "

He growled and lifted me from the sofa, pausing at the coffee table he asked "Grab that" so I reached for a black plastic file and he warned "Don't peak" and set off up stairs.

I had heard the phrase dirty talk but never tried it, I _really_ liked his reaction. I added that resolution to my list. I was going to be the lowest-maintainence, dirtiest-talking, tastiest, wettest, warmest, most welcoming Pet that he had ever had. He'd never get bored of me.

* * *

I probably did admit how much I had missed him when he slid inside me and I tried to desperately squeeze myself tight around him. I had never wanted anyone, anything this much. When I could breathe, I found that the dirty talk flowed. I used that word, that vile word that I hated and begged him to go deeper, harder inside "that word". He obliged me. I came in a rush, he was with there me. After I had calmed a little and he moved out of me. I realised he was still so hard. A couple of nights earlier I might have been too involved in what I was feeling to have realised, I might have just tried to catch my breath. Tonight I took a few deep breaths and stroked him, teased him while I gathered myself and moved down the bed, kissing his chest and perfect abs as I went, to take his hard cock in my mouth. He tasted of me, which was hardly surprising but different from the last time I had tried this. I still needed two hands, I planned to grow my nails just a little longer. He seemed to like a little scratching.

This was easier than last time. I had to admit it was because I was knelt on a bed and not on the floor. Next time I would grab a cushion. I remembered Pretty Woman and decided Julia Roberts' character was my new hero! I couldn't remember her name.. Marianne? This was such a dumb thing to be thinking about. I really needed a pair of those boots!

I managed to shut my thoughts up and concentrate on him. Grazing slightly with my teeth, using my tongue, my fingers, my nails. But he stopped me. "I want to come inside you. Ride me." He sounded vicious but full of want. I did exactly as he said. We came together, I think I was hysterical, he flipped me onto my back and bit around my nipple. Did I come again? I had no idea. The sensations just merged and I clung to him.

This time I couldn't pretend that I could keep going. I tried to recover flat on my back yet again. I was overheating and tried to take off the silver robe but realised I wasn't wearing it. I hoped it had survived somewhere! I drew in a couple of deep breaths and became a little steadier.

He lay beside me on the bed and grinned. "You already said yes to my favour so I'll let you know the good news?"

"I don't remember signing anything, I wouldn't be too confident about that "yes" Mr Northman."

"You definitely said "_yes!_" over and over. And over." He was growling and laughing in my ear.

So I risked saying "But you are so good at persuasion could we pretend I said "no" and you could persuade me all over again!" I grazed my nails down his chest and sucked on his nipple that was closest to me.

"I was talking about the good news?" He was still sort of growling and laughing but I thought he had something he wanted to say so I relaxed a little and backed off.

"Sorry, I'm all ears, for now..." I whispered in his ear.

He reached for the plastic file that had ended up by the side of the bed. "It's a new house. I looked at these before the Revelation but didn't realise how important safety in numbers might be. Gorgeous houses on a decent sized plot with below ground accommodation and excellent security." He had been reading the estate agents blurb. "We know the firm providing the security, it's all linked with the price and then there's a monthly fee on top, but now it seems worth it. I didn't think the price was reasonable before we 'came out' but I suppose it was. One house that was sold is now for sale again. I need to decide fast."

He opened the file and showed me plans of the house. It was pretty hard to relate until he compared the sizes to this house. I gathered that the ground floor of the new place was about the size of the ground and first floor that he already had. But this left the master suite on the first floor and it seemed huge. And it had a pool.

I had to check "Will I stay there?"

"Only if we like it! Would you like to come house shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not sure if I'll be much help but let's shop!" I loved house buying shows on TV. I didn't think I'd be able to pretend to do it myself for at least ten, twenty years.

I curled in closer and closer to him until I had that worrying thought that I couldn't ignore. "What was the favour?"

I caught his grin, and I thought his eyes rolled towards the wardrobe where I'd hung the new dresses but I decided to ignore that and hope he would actually answer.

"Usually Alisha would show me around the house..."

"Alisha?" I hated her!

"But she just had her birthday so she's still on holiday." I think I knew Alisha...

"The vamp who turned forty is an estate agent?" OK so I didn't hate her.

"Yes, some of the youngsters need "proper" jobs. She's still away celebrating but she heard about the house coming free and let me know about it. She's arranged for a... human colleague to show me around this place tomorrow." He'd explained a little, but still no explanation for the required "favour". "Apparently this human is easily distracted. A very pretty face, nice legs and beautiful breasts will confuse him and keep him happy. If you come see the house with me then I can easily get to see the parts of the house I need to see while this estate agent guy is watching you, then I can glamour him and he'll never remember a Vampire was there."

Maybe he had already explained but it didn't make sense to me. He saw my confusion and carried on.

"Glamour works best when it's only taking a small part of the real story. If _you_ are the one who his attention is focused on then I can easily make him forget I exist and so forget that a Vampire might eventually live in this house. I just want you to keep his attention..."

That made some sense but "How do I keep his attention?" He bounced off the bed and grabbed the slutty red dress.

Oh shit! "Oh, Eric, it's horrible!"

He curled back onto the bed with me and switched on his persuasion mode. I didn't have a chance. "Please, my sweet, sweet little Pet, just let me see what it looks like..."

This wasn't fair.

I slipped the dress on, it looked totally and utterly tarty without underwear but I walked towards him as he lounged on the bed. Eric pulled me close to him, slipping his teasing hand into the top of the dress. "When do we view the house?" I wondered.

"Early tomorrow, just after sunset, we need to be ready to go when I wake." I didn't have long to talk him out of the idea of this dress, and he'd be asleep most of the time. Damn. Could I get him to tear it tonight? I squeezed myself close to him, sliding one leg over his.

"Careful, my Pet." He lifted me away from him and back onto my feet by the bed. He stood with me and lifted the red monstrosity over my head and hung it up again. I was beginning to accept that I might have to wear it. I decided to change the subject and picked up one of the Victoria Secret boxes holding it in front of me. "Can we see what's in here?"

* * *

I woke the next afternoon surrounded by tissue paper and underwear. I was wearing my new favourite purple bra with yellow stars. I really hoped the matching panties had survived. I was aching all over and starving hungry, I took a while to decide which problem to try and solve first and settled on a quick bowl of cereal then a hot bath with a cup of tea on the side.

I scowled at the red dress as I returned to the bedroom to collect the underwear together and make the bed. I had agreed to do this so I really needed to make the best of it and not complain to Eric. I had a new set of red underwear that was too good for this dress, as I tried it on again I realised it did look less trashy with a bra underneath and the red panties might disguise me if I gave anyone a quick flash which was a real possibility with a skirt this short.

I read through the house information again later that day, it did look wonderful. I started to get a little excited at the idea of living there. Especially because I would be the first person to be there with him. It would be ours. I hoped the house turned out to be as good as it looked and that it would make this problem of occupying the estate agent worthwhile.

I was all ready to go when Eric joined me in Pam's bedroom, I was turning in front of the mirrors and he hugged me from behind dropping a kiss on my neck as he looked me up and down. "All set?" I asked.

"Not quite..." I looked on in horror as he undid the red bra and sipped it off. He touched my breasts, teasing to make my nipples stand out and he looked very proud of his work.

"Please, no, I have to wear a bra!" He looked furious, I had to solve this. "I'll wear it with no bra, I swear, but could I please show you just one more option first. I'll be really quick? Please?"

He looked pointedly at his watch. "Quick!" I ran into the bathroom grabbing a couple of things on the way. I was confident when I walked out to face him. A wide black belt to match my black heels and the black balcony bra which really should not be worn with a dress like this. The lacy bra was showing and it made my breasts ooze over the top of it. I looked like I was about to pop out but I was confident I wouldn't. I was staying put. Eric showed his approval by gently kissing the tops of my breasts and leading me downstairs.

* * *

**Many, many apologies to Victoria's Secret. I am sure they don't sell horrendous red dresses but I needed her to have something really slutty to wear! I swear that they both enjoyed everything else that was packed into those boxes! I'm working on that now...**

**Thanks for all the comments – they are hugely appreciated – I love those e-mails saying "FF Review Alert!"**


	9. House Hunting

**Quick Recap: They are on the way to view a house. Victoria is worried that she's not very well dressed...**

Eric drove for about forty-five minutes, I couldn't actually remember when I had last left his house! I wasn't sure where we were in relation to Shreveport but we seemed to be going away from any other buildings and major roads. "We're getting close now, the houses are set up this hill, there's ten of them with a couple more planned. All serviced by this place." Eric explained as we pulled up behind another car and next to a small building with the door open and lights on. "This is where security will be based. Lots of cameras around the place and they can all be viewed from here, they'll screen all visitors, collect all deliveries and deliver them when we're ready for them. Ahh, here he is. I'll stay here, let him open your door."

Eric pushed the button to lower down the window and I called "Mr Thompson?" The tubby, balding man in a suit smiled as he opened the car door. Then he smiled some more as I swung my legs out and stood before him. He had liked my legs but it seemed he like my breasts so much more. He stared as I shook his hand introducing myself only as Victoria. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mr Thompson. I can't wait to see the house."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, my dear." He told my chest, then continued to tell it about the little security house. I doubt that he'd even noticed anyone had driven me up there. I struggled with the temptation to shout "Get your eyes off my tits!". I supposed as I had put myself on display if he had actually ignored them it would have been a little embarrassing.

He offered me a ride in his car for the drive up to the house but I declined and got back in beside Eric as Mr Thompson closed the car door while still smiling me. As the estate agent set off ahead of us I said "I'm sorry Eric, I couldn't get in the car with him."

"You have been amazing, I don't think he's even seen me yet. I won't need to glamour him if this goes on. Don't worry, Alisha says he looks but never touches. And if he dares to I'll remove his hands." My eyebrows shot up, he winked at me and set off with one hand on my knee.

As he drove his hand moved higher, I groaned welcoming him and not quite keeping my knees together as a lady should. I blamed the dress, it was difficult to act like a lady in this outfit! "Victoria," he said in his lowest, sexiest growl, "I promise that I'll tear that damn dress off you as soon as we get home. You won't wear it again."

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand and looked out into the road ahead.

We passed a couple of paths and driveways but I couldn't see the houses as they were set so for back with trees blocking the view. Maybe it would be different in the daylight but everything looked secluded and secretive at night. Eric seemed impressed, he pointed out security cameras as we went along, I would have never spotted them.

"There's no security gates or walls, I thought there would be lots of them."

Eric explained, "With this amount of security they don't need them and as it's all open the security can reach any intruders easily. I doubt anyone will ever get near these houses and if they do, they have all the alarms you could ever need. You will be very safe up here My Pet."

We parked behind Mr Thompson along side a pathway leading through a couple of fir trees. Mr Thompson opened my car door for me as Eric got out and stared off into the distance. The agent pointed out the driveway that went around to the side of the house where the double-garage doors were, then he lead me to the front door. The lights were all on in the house, shining out onto the front lawn which had a little fancy lighting along the pathway too. The front door was central with four paned windows either side and a porch all along the front. The only floor above was smaller with five similar windows looking down.

We knew the layout of the house. The kitchen and utility were front right. From the utility room there was a side door leading to the driveway outside and a stairway to the garage below. As well as the garage there was also a large room and bathroom under the left side of the house. You could reach these underground rooms through the garage and also there was an apparently hidden door that lead to a stairway at the other side of the house which Eric wanted to check out. The hidden door was from the spare bedroom or office which was front left along with a shower room and a more plush bedroom with an en-suite. "Pam's New Room" as Eric had called it. The lounge and dining room ran along the back of the house with sliding doors all along opening onto the decking, pool and garden. Stairs from the back left of the lounge headed upstairs to the master suite.

We were led into the kitchen first and offered a drink, which is apparently the norm when being showed around flashy houses. I asked for a sparkling water, so did Eric, much to my amusement. Mr Thompson pointed out the door to the garage but I said "A garage is just a garage, could I see that later? Please, I just can't wait to see this lounge..." And I wondered into it through double doors paned with clear glass.

It was just so impressive. A very, large glass table with leather seating for six was closest to the kitchen side, the lounge area was central and the far side dominated by the staircase. As I continued to the sofa's in the middle of the lounge Eric didn't follow but Mr Thompson did. He pointed towards the beautiful, feature staircase at the far end of the lounge inviting me to the bedroom. I wasn't going up there with him alone no matter what Alisha said! I asked to see the garden, so he opened up the sliding doors to the decking and we headed outside. The pool wasn't full yet but it was easy to see this would be a wonderful place. All you could see beyond the garden was trees, not quite a forest but it was a little wild out there. I asked about the position of the other houses.

"Well there are only three houses higher up the hill than this. The closest to you has been bought as a holiday home by a gentleman based in LA who is apparently originally from Louisiana. I have been trying to discover who it is. Maybe an actor or director, but I have not managed to find out yet." Mr Thompson confided. "Further up the hill will be a local politician. Everyone is very impressed by the security on this development."

I thought Eric would be pleased that it wasn't easy even for the estate agent to discover who was buying property up here. And our closest neighbour being based elsewhere was also a plus.

Mr Thompson finally remembered he was an estate agent asking "My dear, do you have finance arranged for your purchase?"

Eric appeared in the open doorway, he had ditched his glass of water and he grinned as I launched into my rehearsed piece about where I'd got enough money from to buy this place. Inheritance was too depressing and might lead to too many questions so... "Oh, Mr Thompson, I don't need finance. I'm a cash buyer. I won the lottery back home!"

He was impressed by this, congratulated me and then began to tell me what a good investment property was. After a while I was pleased that I managed to shut him up by walking up the stairs in front of him. It wasn't only my chest that caught his attention.

There was only one set of double doors on the landing, these doors opened up into a large hallway. On either side of this hall were doors already open to show two huge walk-in wardrobes, ahead was the stunning bedroom. On either side of the room there were windows overlooking the front and back of the house. Although on the back of the house was a sun deck on the ground floor roof so on that side one of the windows was a door. The sellers were showing the size of the room to it's best advantage as all there was in it was a huge bed with leather headboard. It was placed opposite the entrance hallway on the far wall. Also on this feature wall were two doors.

I longed to see more, knowing full well that hurrying anywhere in heels, a very tight dress and a balcony bra was a bad idea I couldn't resist rushing to the right hand door in the hope it would be the en-suite. I was supposed to be putting on a show after all. Mr Thompson was watching me open-mouthed and Eric was leant against the wall with an encouraging grin.

The first door was a disappointment, weirdly it was a really heavy door and lead only to a small room with no décor except a few deep shelves. I looked back at my audience a little disappointed.

Mr Thompson tried to explain. "I'm not sure why they did that, I assume it's just to keep the symmetry of the doors? The en-suite is the other side, it's a really good size which is why I suppose that storage area is so small."

I obligingly trotted around the bed to the other door and this time I was not disappointed.

There was the most spectacular, free standing jacuzzi bath for two. Bright, white trim with a dark wood surround. I think I actually had tears in my eyes for a second and it took me a while to notice the rest of the beautiful room.

The rest of the bathroom was black and white with touches of the same dark wood to coordinate. A walk-in shower, I noticed the black tiles were almost a mirror and couldn't wait to get in there with my ice-white Viking. Double sinks in front of a huge mirror with dark wooden storage underneath so everything could be kept clean and tidy. There was a toilet, obviously, and a bidet which surprised me, these were behind a partition to give the human a little privacy. I'd have to work out how to use that bidet if he bought this place!

I looked back to Eric hoping he saw the excitement in my eyes. I really hoped he had liked what he'd seen when he had explored downstairs. Perfect timing, Mr Thompson's phone rang. "I'm so sorry" he began.

"No problem at all, Mr Thompson. Please take your call and I'll meet you downstairs in a minute. I just want to keep looking at this bathroom."

I let out a sigh of relief as he disappeared. "Eric, _please_ come and look at this..." He was by my side in a second.

"Impressive..." I was so relieved that he seemed happy. "You like the house?" He asked as his hands began to roam over the vile dress.

"Do you? How is everything downstairs?" He had to feel that he would be safe here while he slept or we would not be returning.

The skirt of my dress was up around my waist as he answered me. "Very nice, they have everything I would want down there." His fingers slipped inside me.

"No, Eric, not here." I whispered, probably not very convincingly.

"Why not?" He kissed my breasts, working the bra and dress down. He had to stop. I had no idea how to stop him.

"He'll be back here if we're not downstairs soon..."

"Just think how distracted he'll be if he finds you writhing naked on that bed..."

"But I'll be 'writhing naked' astride you... He _will_ notice you. He won't forget. Please. Let's save the bed until it's yours?" I was begging until his fingers reached my sweet spot and he had to kiss me to stifle my shout as I came in a rush and begged him for more.

"Shhh!" He whispered, chuckling as he put a finger to my lips, I sucked at it and tasted myself. He gave me a minute or so to calm down then he became the sensible one and tidied me up. He straightened my skirt and put me back into my bra. "Let's get out of here," he nodded towards the door..."Ladies first."

I had to laugh. "Some lady I turned out to be..." I strode down the stairs giving Mr Johnson a good look at my legs and bouncing bosom as I returned to the lounge. I really did not care about the other rooms as I knew Eric was happy with them. But I felt like I had to at least look at them, so I took a quick peak at Pam's Room and Eric's Office as we headed outside.

I thanked Mr Thompson and told him I would be in touch with his office to discuss the price and then left him to Eric's glamour. By the time we drove off the estate agent knew he had shown me around the house one _afternoon_, that I was all alone and that he had enjoyed looking at me.

* * *

It turned out the downstairs bathroom and Pam's en-suite were not quite finished. I had been too starry eyed from the episode in the upstairs bathroom that I hadn't noticed. Eric explained that in just over a week the builders were due to be out of all the houses on the development and shortly after that the security would move in and so could the home-owners. He was hoping his lawyer could get the purchase sorted out the next day, he was offering the asking price and didn't expect any problems.

The furniture was an optional extra that he decided to take. Most of the furniture in the rented house had come with the house. He mentioned some pieces he had in storage that he was going to arrange to be delivered. I asked about them but he said he'd like to surprise me.

"Damn, there's nowhere to put mirrors in that bedroom." It was his only complaint. "Mirrored ceilings are too tacky, we could get a free-standing mirror?" He mused.

"We could get a dressing table, one of those with a large mirror in the middle and a smaller one at each side? Eric, did you notice those black tiles in the shower?"

"I certainly did!" As he pulled into the garage he gave me a huge wink and a wicked grin. He got out and opened the door for me, pushing me back against the car for a searing kiss as I got out. His hands were on my breasts teasing my nipples which he worked out of the bra, he lowered his head and sucked them very hard. I let out a yelp of passion and pain. His fangs came down and he scratched at me with them. He bit down on the dress and pulled back ripping a chunk from the front of it. He tore the rest of the dress away from me, letting it drop on the garage floor.

"Thank you," I panted, it was a waste but I was so glad to see the last of that dress. I tugged at his belt trying to pull him closer, though he couldn't really get any closer as his body was sandwiching me between him and the car. If he was going to fuck me in the garage I really had no objections. I started undoing the buttons on his shirt kissing his chest as I revealed it.

He lifted me under my bottom, wrapping my legs around his waist, "Hold on" he growled. I realised we were moving and I linked my hands around his neck, kissing him as he headed up the steps to the kitchen. When we reached it he seemed to be heading straight through but my patience snapped.

"The table, please take me on the table." I whispered, desperate for him. He sat me on the edge of the table in the same spot that I had been a week ago. How things had changed in just one week.

Eric stepped away from me and finished what I had started by taking off his black shirt. Not able to take my eyes off his spectacular body, I moved a little further back on the table to give myself enough room to wriggle out of my damp red panties, they didn't match the black bra anyway! I watched him hungrily as he shed his jeans and moved in close to me. His fingers moved inside me as I scratched and stroked his wonderfully hard cock. We were both so ready for this. He was above me on the table and moved inside me just as I whispered, wild for him "Fuck me, fuck me please." I arched my body up to him. Eric stroked my thighs and moved my legs back around him. I hooked my feet behind his body and squeezed my legs around him as I squeezed him deep inside of me.

"My Pet, you are rough tonight. Are you trying to hurt me?" My only answer was a small growl as I scratched at his back. He pumped into me harder. It was hard against the table but I couldn't care. I was close to my climax, close to loosing control. I reached to kiss him, scratching my tongue against his fangs and was so happy to hear his growl as he drank from me. I came bucking against him, not able to breathe as his mouth was covering mine, drinking from me. I pushed at him a little, he realised my distress and stopped tasting me, tilting his head back as he came. I grasped at him, hating that he wasn't tasting me even though I had needed him to stop. Tears streamed down my face as I could not let him go. I threw my head back as he continued to thrust into me, it was fortunate for me that he was so quick and got his hand between my head and the table top. "Hey, careful, careful My Pet" he warned me. I realised later that if my head had hit the table I would have probably knocked myself out. His hand was pretty solid too but it certainly cushioned the blow.

As I tried to gather myself he got off the table and made me sit up. "Oh sweetheart, your back." he murmured. I tried to twist round to see and felt a pull of pain at my shoulder blades. "No, no, don't turn. Let me take care of you..." he crooned as you would to a baby. He gathered me in his arms and carried me through the lounge and upstairs. He floated us up, past the spiral stairs and placed me gently, face down on the bed and lay down next to me.

I was a bit of a mess at this point if I'm honest. I knew I was hurt, but not too badly. I was over-emotional, close to hysteria and he was being so sweet to me which I just couldn't deal with. I was so hyper excited after seeing the house but now I was probably going to end up at the bus-station by the end of the night and had no idea how to make things right again.

"Victoria, listen to me, My Pet." I looked at him beside me. "You have seen that when I bite you I don't leave scars." I felt a little confused by the subject, but thinking about it he was right. I didn't have a mark on me. I think he saw my confusion and carried on explaining. "I have bitten your beautiful breasts over and over but they are still beautiful, are they not? My saliva is a cure, when I lick you after I bite you, then my lick is healing you." I nodded, this was making sense although I had never really thought about it. "You have rubbed your back, it's a little raw but I can heal it for you. Should I?"

"Please."

"And then we are going to talk about how this cannot happen again." He sounded angry and I nodded miserably. "Relax." He instructed roughly, which didn't exactly help me to relax but I made a real effort to.

He shifted above me slightly, moving a hand to caress my hip as he began to kiss and lick at my back. He took his time. It seemed like most of the damage was at the top of my back and my shoulders. I remembered trying to lift myself off that damn table leaving my shoulders to take the punishment. I understood how I'd managed to hurt myself. I clutched at a pillow trying to take my mind off what Eric was doing to my back. I was supposed to be hurting but this felt amazing. I supposed I just adored his attention. His cool, cool tongue took the pain away. I had to let out a small gasp and immediately he pulled back, "I think you're done."

I lay face down in the pillows not sure what was going to happen next.

"I need you to listen to me carefully." I nodded into the pillow, then turned my face to him, he sounded so serious. "I don't want to hurt you, you are mine and I don't want you in pain because of me. This is not something I have usually have to worry about so I wasn't thinking earlier, but I went too far tonight. I hurt you, it is my fault, but we both have to make sure I do not hurt you again. You need to be able to stop me." I didn't quite know what he meant by that but he carried on. "There will be times ahead of us when you are saying _No, no_ but you mean _Yes, yes._ I need to know when you actually mean _no_." He paused and seem to think over what he was saying and how I could stop him. "Try saying _enough_, that should be all I need. You say _enough_ and I will be able to stop myself. Even if you have wanted us to fuck on a hard wooden table, when you are hurting and say _enough _and I will stop. I will."

He had more to say, I dare not interrupt even to agree with him. "You are My Pet, but I do not want a baby to take care of. I know that you are considered young, but when I was your age I had fought for my family and killed to protect our lands. I had a wife and child with another on the way. Do not act like a little girl around me. I will not appreciate it." He paused and brought me back to the present day. "I can see you are trying to please me, you want to be the perfect pet, don't you?" I blushed, how did he know this?

"Ahh, your pretty blushes, I will always enjoy them My Pet." I had way too many emotions flowing through me, I didn't think I would ever be calm enough to be the perfect pet. Eric kissed my flushed cheek and continued whispering close to my ear. "I have no complaints Victoria, I do like that you are trying to please me. I know in some ways you are an innocent, little girl, but I can see the dirty, naughty, little girl inside you, just trying to get out. I want her too but maybe letting her loose on the kitchen table was too much?" I flushed beet red, he was smiling down at me and I could either die of embarrassment or laugh at myself. I chose the latter.

How could I have thought that I could become everything he'd ever wanted? I was a fool to think I could play a game with him and win.

Once I realised this I actually began to relax next to him. He was right, I couldn't be perfect, I couldn't be everything for him. I would be whatever I could be, the best I could be and as he liked what he had seen so far I hoped that I could be enough for him, for a while. Past that, well I wouldn't think about it right now.

I managed to speak. "I promise I'll stay away from kitchen tables... And I'll try to remember to say _enough_ if I need to."

"No playing with that word... Do you understand me?" He was sounding harsh again. "Do not say _enough_ then a minute later want more."

I nodded into the pillow, "I understand, I'll mean it, if I say it."

"Good girl," He was laying face down beside me and softly reached over to stroke my back.

"Does it look OK?" I was a little worried I'd made a real mess of myself.

"As beautiful as new... you'll be topless in the sunshine in no time." His hand kept trailing circles on me, he really knew how to change a subject, but I went right with him on this one. I was shocked as a realisation hit me.

"No, I can't be, you said the security at the new house could see all the cameras? I can't sunbathe in front of them!"

He shook his head laughing at me again. "I took a look at the security system, there's a lot to it. I'm sure we'll be able to switch off certain cameras."

"Really?"

"I promise My Pet... Now can I go back to being the selfish bastard I'm so used to being and kiss your pretty bottom? It's looking a little red and I'm sure it needs my careful attention."

I really enjoyed being the centre of his careful attention.

* * *

**I actually wrote all her resolutions in the last chapter convinced that she would be able to keep him if she stuck to them. Or at least keep him until Sookie showed up. How wrong was I? He took over. This Viking is no fool!**

**Chapter 10 is a struggle and I'm not getting on very well with it – probably because I have plans for Chapter 11. I'll probably keep 10 short and try get it on here this weekend.**

**Thank you so much for the comments, always appreciated. Even a "_get on with it!_" helps!**


	10. Preparations

**Sorry – This is really short – But I'm well on the way with Chapter 11**

**Quick Recap: So Eric's buying a house, and he has let Victoria know that her plan to become the perfect pet has been rumbled...**

I had a lot to think about but once he left me to sleep then I slept too. I did wonder if I would ever see a morning again.

The next afternoon I sat at the kitchen table, no longer my greatest friend, and I read through the house details again with cereal for breakfast. I wondered if he owned the place yet, I knew I wouldn't know until it was dark and he heard from the lawyers.

I got a bit of sun reading Lady Chatterley and winked at where I supposed the camera to be. I stayed fully dressed this time, or as fully dressed as a bikini could be.

As it began to get dark I took a shower and wrapped myself in the long version of the silver robe, it all seemed quiet so I headed downstairs. I prepared myself, thinking that he would leave straight away. He had his lawyer to see and I didn't expect him to stay away from Fangtasia for two nights on the run. We reached the lounge at the same time, and he moved quickly to reach me at the bottom of the stairs and give me a quick kiss. "I'd better go buy us a house..." He smiled playing with the sash of the robe.

"Would you text me, please and let me know? I'll go crazy not knowing if you got it." I watched him running his fingers down the edge of my robe, that could send me crazy too.

"Sure, I'll text and then you need to start make a list of things we'll need, a mirror for one thing! And a list of kitchen type things you'll need... We'll shop soon." He was loosening the tie of the robe I took a little step back and was relieved to reach the wall to hold me up as his hands ran over me. His fangs dropped. "Too tempting... just a taste before I go..."

He was kissing my thighs before I even realised he was on his knees in front of me. His fingers and tongue made my legs shake, I struggled to stand but managed it with the aide of the wall at my back. He bit hungrily into my thigh, drew a little blood then returned to pleasure me more, I came as he moved to my other thigh biting that too. I was panting as he gave me a bloody kiss and murmured "I'll be able to taste you all night now," and strolled out.

* * *

I was delighted to received a longer text from him a couple of hours later. _Good news my tasty pet. We got it. Start a shopping list._

I made three lists sitting at the kitchen table. A list for the house, with a mirror on top of that list. A list for the kitchen, boring stuff like pots and pans. And a list of food I needed to last me until we moved. I was ready and waiting for him... he didn't return until about four o'clock the following night.

I was stunned when he arrived back, no text this time, just an "Hello" from the kitchen.

I struggled to switch my mood from flipping grumpily through TV channels, to being delighted he was back, to trying not to show how desperately glad I was to see him. It wasn't easy.

He looked like a mirage in his usual jeans but with a crisp white shirt. He looked even better when we reached the office and stripped the shirt off to put a Fangtasia t-shirt on from the never-ending pile on the shelves. I wasn't dressed quite as I would have liked to have been and said I would go change as he switched on the computer for our shopping spree. He pronounced my lilac and grey VS pyjama's "cute" and held me on his knee as he looked through my lists. We got through the food list quickly, then my kitchen list was pretty easily sorted out and we arranged for it to be delivered to the security house near our new house before moving day. Eric surprised me by buying me a laptop so I could do my own shopping, he said. I took a while to decide between purple and green, but settled on lime green and thanked him with a slow kiss.

He said that Pam had reminded him just how much furniture he had in storage so he had decided to leave the furniture shopping for a while. His furniture was to be delivered the day before we moved in.

I was surprised that he filled me in on what was happening that following week. He told me he'd arranged for movers but he was getting a couple of trunks delivered tomorrow and asked if I'd pack up the Fangtasia t-shirts to hide them from the movers. He had supposed I would want to pack my things up, I flushed at the thought of someone else packing all that underwear! He warned me he wouldn't be around much this week as he was giving Pam some time off from Fangtasia so he could take some time off the following week. That was obviously disappointing, but it was a relief to know that I shouldn't expect him every night.

"I have to make a list of what is here that's mine and what is here that isn't, to make sure the movers get the right things." Eric scowled a bit looking round him. "This chair is definitely mine!"

"I'll make sure they don't forget this." I said moving closer, "You should make the list while you're in your throne at Fangtasia. Make them all worry about what your making a note of."

"I suppose I need something to keep me occupied, Pam says I should stop playing games on my phone..."

"You don't!"

"Of course I do. I can't just sit there!" He gave a devious little grin. "So if I'm not making that list now, what can I _do _right now?"

I was pretty confident I knew where this was leading. "What would you like to _do_ right now?" I whispered as sexily as I could in his ear.

"I would like to _do_ you right now!"

"I was so hoping you were going to say that," I actually giggled and hopped off his knee as he leant to switch off the computer. "Eric, do you mind if I get changed? Jama's are not really the thing... Any requests?"

"Mmmm, now let me think..." He looked me up and down, considering. "I liked that bra you were oozing over the top of the other night..."

I loved the way he said oozing but I manage not to melt and quipped back. "You'd like me to wear something I might pop out of?"

"Exactly!"

I winked at him and ran out the room, I had an outfit to find.

I discovered that basques are a nightmare to get on quickly. I was lucky I didn't have stockings with seams because I would have never got them straight in a hurry. As I left the bathroom and walked towards him he did seem impressed. I was wobbling a little on my heels, which was ridiculous as I'd worn them so many times.

"Stockings... " His fangs were down before I even reached him. "I like stockings!"

"You know, I have heard that about _older_ men." The shocked look on his face was hilarious. I took a little step back, not able to keep the grin off my face.

"You did not just say that..." he was growling and laughing at the same time, moving towards me.

"Oh yes, old man, I did..." I made a run for the bathroom and got about half a step before he swooped me up. I squealed as he dumped me on the bed and landed next to me. His hands were everywhere at once.

"I'll show you who's an old man, little girl!"

* * *

The big move was the following day. I'd had a busy week and it had flown by. As expected I'd not seen much of Eric, just a couple of hours before dawn for some of the mornings. As he wasn't here an hour before dawn I supposed I'd see him maybe the next night, surely before the move. I went to bed with a book, guaranteed to send me to sleep.

I was woken my a cool kiss on my lips and an arm around my waist pulling me across the bed a little. I reached out to pull Eric towards me, made a little easier as he was moving in to kiss me properly. I groaned a little as I realised he was dressed and on the wrong side of the duvet. "Come to bed..."

"Not enough time, My Pet, sun's almost up." He kissed me again and whispered in my ear. "I've come to talk to you about tomorrow night."

"Uh, huh." I was kind of awake.

"Tomorrow's our last night here, I was going to stay until I need to go spend the day somewhere else. I can't be here sleeping when the movers are here. And I want to play a little game with you tomorrow..." he was wearing his devilish grin again.

"A game?" Sounded interesting!

"Mmm" More kisses. "You remember the word we talked about."

He looked down at me while I looked a little confused then it dawned on me. "_Enough_."

"That's it, you say it if you need to. But I want you here at nightfall... naked and warm and full of... anticipation." I was already chock full of anticipation, but he was gone.

It took me a while to sleep again after that. What kind of games did Eric play? The kind that started out naked in bed I supposed. Very interesting!

* * *

I woke the next day with a smile on my face, how long until nightfall?

I had plenty of packing to do to keep me busy. I wanted to get packed everything except what I'd need for the next day. What did you wear to move house when it was too hot for jeans? Skirts wouldn't work, all my shorts were too short, so jeans it was. And a plain t-shirt, with no fangs on.

I dragged myself out of bed making a mental list of things to put on an actual list so I wouldn't forget to do anything. And then I got totally side-tracked by a pair of heels sitting on the armchair. They were beautiful, high, sparkling, peep-toe and silver. I wondered if his silver obsession was really kinky or just ironic. I took off the red bow, nice touch, then had to sit down. They were Manolo Blahniks. Wow, even I knew that was good and it was rare I bought shoes that didn't have some plastic in them somewhere. I sat down and held on to them for a while. So pretty. It must have taken me ten minutes to realise I should try them on. They seemed to fit, I could almost walk in them. Though I supposed they were not the kind of shoes you walked far in. The length of the bedroom should be sufficient!

I added another duty to my "to do" list. Pedicure, or at least refresh toe nail polish. These shoes deserved the very best pedicure I could manage.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for all the comments – They are hugely appreciated! A pair of Manolo's for everyone!**


	11. The Game

**Quick Update: It is the night before Moving Day...**

By nightfall I was buffed and polished pretty much everywhere I could reach. I excited just thinking that he had thought about and planned this evening in advance. I wanted to make an special effort too. I had put the shoes on and poked my feet out from the bottom of the duvet, tied the red bow around my thigh and was pretending to be asleep.

I didn't hear him come in but my eyes flew open as he lifted the quilt and dumped it on the floor. I shuddered at the shock of the sudden cool air created by the flying duvet. He was naked next to the bed, then climbing on to the bed next to me. Spectacular.

"Good evening... "

"Hi... Thank you so much for the shoes, they are so beautiful. I've never had anything this wonderful on my feet before!"

He was laid alongside me on the bed, but not touching. I didn't touch him either, was this part of the game? "I'm very pleased you like them, you seemed to have worn the black shoes a lot. And the bow looks very inviting, My Pet." He was grinning down at my thighs.

"I'm sorry, I know you said naked but I hope it's OK? Seemed a shame to waste it."

"That's fine. But for the rest of the night you need to do exactly as I say, when I say it." So the game was on...

"Of course..."

"It wasn't long ago I was teacher and you were teachers favourite pet?"

"I remember." I was taking shallow breaths wondering where this was leading.

"You were at school not so long ago, what did you call your teachers?"

"Erm... Mr or Mrs whatever-they-were-called or... or Sir." I thought I had the right answer there.

"That's it, you should call me Sir."

"Yes Sir!" Deep breath.

Eric moved down the bed and turned me onto my back a little as he undid my red bow. He kissed the inside of my thigh where the bow had been. I gave a little moan of appreciation.

"I need you to put these on for me. Keep the shoes on." He held out some lacy white material. "Head into the bathroom and come out here when you're ready. Quick, quick."

"Yes Sir." I grabbed the lace and headed to the bathroom as quick, quick as my new Manolo's could carry me!

As I unravelled the lace I recognised the outfit from our Victoria's Secret delivery. It was that old fashioned eye-let lace, the kind that belonged on the bottom of gingham dresses or on petticoats centuries ago. VS had jazzed it up a little! The panties were about the size of a string bikini and the shortie baby-doll top tied with three little bows around the bust and had a little elastic give in it and spaghetti straps. From the ties the top fell open, showing off all the stomach and panties.

I guessed it was supposed to be a "sweet virginal" little number, I thought that might be the role I was playing tonight. Sweet and virginal. I could do that, I had been that not so long ago. I was still pretty nervous though!

I went back into the room, knocking on the back of the bathroom door before I entered. He wasn't on the bed, he was sat in the armchair reading a book. "Good evening, Sir." I whispered, was I allowed to disturb him?

"Come here, let me take a look at you." I moved closer and stood in front of him. I realised what the book was and a little flash of panic ran through me. Lady Chatterley's Lover.

Eric looked me up and down, then back down again. Had the aircon broken? It got really hot in here, really quickly. "You look beautiful My Pet, all sweet and innocent like when we met."

"Thank you, Sir."

"But we need to discuss your recent behaviour." Eric's voice became a little harder, colder and I didn't dare comment. He beckoned me closer, took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. Rather nervously I put an arm around his shoulders, and he continued. "I have no objection to you reading my books but this is a very dirty book you have chosen to read." I didn't know what to say, it was a classic now. "Have you finished it?" I nodded. "Did you enjoy it?" The way he said enjoy made me tingle deep inside, I dare not lie.

"Yes Sir, I did."

"It is a very good book." So was I wrong to read it? I probably shouldn't ask.

He continued. "And you've been a very dirty girl... that night in the mirror especially..." He pulled me further into his lap, I could feel his cock hard beneath me but he was still harsh when he spoke. "You touched yourself, teasing me, teasing yourself. It was a very dirty show, My Pet."

I had to defend myself. "But you wanted me to?"

"That doesn't make it any less dirty. You're just a dirty, little slut." I felt my eyes tear up. "Naughty too, showing yourself in the garden."

"You made a DVD of that!" Shit! I wish I hadn't said that.

"Victoria, you are making your punishment so much worse by arguing with me." He actually sounded quite calm now, but still cold.

"Punishment?" I whimpered.

He ignored me. "Torturing that poor estate agent, looking like a whore in that dress. So very naughty. Did you think you would just get away with this?"

I was struggling to hold back tears. "I'm sorry but, you asked me to dress like that! Eric please?"

"Please what?"

"Your scaring me!" I admitted.

"Game's hardly even started." He tilted my chin to look at his face and he raised an eyebrow. Shit! He was playing me... I took a breath as he continued. "My pretty little Pet, you are a dirty, naughty, slutty, little girl. I enjoy that! But you need to be punished."

I gathered myself a little, I wasn't worried about the name calling so much any more. But I was worried about the punishment.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. Please can I try and make it up to you? I'll be a good girl for you, I promise, Sir." I whispered in his ear, both arms around his neck, trying to curl closer into him.

"You're a little late trying to be all sweetness now, My Pet." I was kissing from his ear down the edge of chin.

"Please Sir, let me be your favourite Pet? Your best girl? Please?"

"No." His fangs dropped. He wasn't going to let me get away with this.

"Please Sir?" Begging seemed my best option.

"No!"

Shit! Time for action. I might as well try and make this fun and get it over with! I jumped off his lap and ran, he let me get a few paces before he stood. I realised I'd ran into the room not to the door and stood, unbalanced to face him. I dodged to my left in an attempt to reach the stairs, he moved slightly and blocked my way. I dodged a little to the left, he didn't move forward but crouched a little. The muscles in his arms, shoulders and chest looked incredible. Also incredibly scary when teamed with the fangs and hands that were more like claws than I had ever seen. His hands hadn't changed, they just looked like they could get a tight hold of anything and crush. He'd promised to take care of me, I really hope he remembered that!

I tried one last dodge, he grabbed tight hold of me and I screamed in panic. We hit the bed and I was beneath him, he hadn't landed on me but took all his weight on his arms. I was bounced around but not hurt, from my position attack seemed like the best defence. I kissed him for all I was worth, slipping a hand to his cock, desperate to please him. "Please Sir," I managed to gasp. "Teach me to be the dirtiest of girls? Let me please you..."

Eric arms wound around my back, turning us so I was laid next to him and holding me close to him. "I can't teach 'dirty' My Pet, it just comes naturally, you have it in you but don't forget I want a good girl sometimes too." He kissed me long and slow, and I began to relax with him. Returning his kisses I stroked his chest, teasing his hardening nipples between my fingers.

It took less than a second for him to move and I was suddenly staggering on the heels next to him as he was sat on the edge of the bed.

I took a tiny step backwards and he reached an arm to my back not letting me get too far away from him. "Over my knee." He requested quietly and calmly. The whole house seemed to freeze, it was entirely silent.

I tried not to panic, but no one had ever hit me. I didn't think I could do this. But I wanted to please him, this was just a game, he wouldn't hurt me. But he could hurt me, if he went just a little too far I could get internal injuries at the very least!

His hand began to caress my back and lower to the top of my bottom, I risked a look at his face. He was watching my face, patiently waiting for me to reach my decision. I hitched in a breath has his hand continued to my bottom, stroking me over the little, white panties. I took the tiniest step forward. He inclined his head as if to say "Come on..." I put a hand on his shoulder to steady myself then I moved forward and stretched myself over his knee.

Eric shuffled me a little, so my head hung low and his left hand was on my shoulders holding them down. My bottom was stuck way up in the air and my feet just touching the floor in the heels. I felt a strain in the backs of my legs and tried to stop them quaking with the tension I was feeling. "Good girl," he whispered as he stroked my bottom and gently, slowly pulled the panties down to just the top of my thighs. I had to let out a small moan of panic, but he wasn't ready yet and carried on stroking my bottom. Teasing in gentle circles.

As his hand left my bottom I realised too late that I should brace myself. The flat of his hand slapped hard onto my right cheek. My shriek was cut short as he took my breath away and continued with the another hard slap to my left. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. He stroked my bottom gently again but that was followed by two quick hard slaps to the centre of my poor bum. I bit my lip to stop my scream but I couldn't stop my tears running down to the floor. He was caressing my bottom again, I managed to catch a little air until he ran his fingers along my crack to probe there a little and I was struggling to breathe for another reason. Had he finished? As he stroked my bottom this time he began to croon "Such a pretty colour, My Pet, so warm."

"No more, Sir, please." I whispered.

He continued stroking, probing, "You remember the word..."

I bobbed my head. I remembered. "Please Sir, I'll be your good girl, no more."

A single hard slap made me yelp. "I'll decide when you're a good girl..." There was a trace of amusement in his voice. More stroking then his hand slipped a little lower to my damp centre. I moaned and wriggled a little, grateful for his change in direction.

Would he keep going until I stopped him? My bottom felt like it was on fire, his hand had cooled and soothed the skin between slaps but I was reaching my limit. He reached lower again, my legs were spread to accept his hand, his fingers. I moaned as he teased me. I was beginning to panic, would he only stop when I stopped him? I didn't want to stop him, but I needed him to stop. It hurt!

"Please... Sir..." If he wasn't Vampire he wouldn't have heard my whisper. If he heard me, he ignored me. Another slap. I struggled against him, the hand on my back held me down. Too much now, I was so close to saying it. _Enough_. Please stop, I sagged against him, knowing that I was about to say what I didn't want to say. I sucked in a breath as he stoked my bottom again, then one finger was probing me, deeper than before. I wasn't sure where it had appeared from but there was some sort of cool gel on his finger. "Quiet, Victoria, relax for me now." I could only feel one thing, only that one point in my body. He was very careful with me, easing his long cool finger carefully into me as gently as he had done my other entrance on my very first night. My hand ran along his calve which was all that I could reach of him. I wanted more as he gently released me and lifted me off his knees and placed me face down onto the bed.

Eric licked and kissed away my tears then moved to the bottom of the bed and removed the pretty shoes. I tried to work out where I was and what was happening to me as he slowly, gently stroked my ankles, my calves and kissed the backs of my knees making me groan. He removed the little white panties, I didn't know if they were in one piece. He trailed one hand between my thighs then stopped just about an inch from my centre. His cool lips and cooler tongue began systematically licking and kissing my sore bottom, his fingers continued to tease my damp lips.

I let out a gasp as his tongue touched my tightest entrance. And again, his tongue probed deeper this time. Then he froze, I froze, waiting.

I couldn't wait, I raised my bottom a little, moved my knees apart a little. Welcoming him. His tongue and his fingers worked in a rhythm, I managed to gather myself a little and rocked with him. I reached my orgasm with a low moan and Eric bit my bottom hard drinking from me as I shuddered through the aftershocks. He replaced his fingers with his cock and was on his knees behind me. I reached a hand below us to stroke and squeeze him until the rhythm got too strong and I needed both arms to brace myself. I knew I didn't have to talk loudly so I began to speak almost under my breath "Fuck me Sir. Fuck me please." And Eric obliged me.

We climaxed together and I sagged back down on to the bed. Once I had calmed a little he moved away from me, I winced a little when he brushed against my sore bottom. He laid one large hand on me, cooling more than any ice pack ever could. "Thank you..." I whispered and relaxed as he laid on his back next to me.

After a while I turned to face him, he gently pulled at the little bows on the white baby doll, caressing my breasts as they were freed. He was watching me intently with a curious look on his face. I reached to touch his chest, his face, he gave a small smile as I moved close to him.

"You didn't enjoy being spanked. Did you, My Pet?" He was calm and quiet.

I flushed. He knew. Trying not to tear up I admitted, "I'm sorry... but not really."

"I told you how to stop me."

"I know, but if you were enjoying it I didn't want to stop you." I whispered.

"I could have hurt you!" He was angry, but still quiet. "Victoria, I have asked you not to let me hurt you. You've enjoyed being dominated and happily followed given instructions, I thought this would suit you."

"I'm sorry..." I hid my face in his chest, thinking it might be the last chance I had to be this close to him. I didn't dare say _should I go? Is this it?_ But I was thinking it.

"No one enjoys everything, maybe when you are more experienced." Ouch! How mortifying. Thanks Eric! "We should forget that for now. Move on... does it hurt bad?"

It was harder for me to move on than him, but if he wanted to forget it then I could try. "It feels better with cool hands." He gave me a spectacular smile and placed one large palm on each warm cheek and I wriggled further up the bed to face him. I dropped a gentle kiss on his lips so relieved that I was still there.

"I knew cold hands would come in useful somehow." I whispered. We both grinned remembering my first night and that damn cramp that I'd got.

Eric moved one hand up into my hair and neck and kissed me, taking my breath away. He pulled away with a sly grin, "But there was something you really did enjoy tonight." I blushed beet red! His tongue! And what he had done with it! And he'd called me naughty!

The one hand Eric still had on my bottom stroked me gently and brushed against my tight entrance. I shuddered with want. "There was a very important part in the book, it involved the Lady's pretty bottom. Do you remember?" he asked. His hand on the back of my neck wasn't hard or holding me but it made me feel like I shouldn't look away or hide my face from him.

I nodded trying to work out what I felt about the time the Gamekeeper had taken the Lady using her other entrance. "She enjoyed it, she felt owned... possessed but safe and she was his..." I almost said this to myself.

"I'm not thinking about right here and now, but would you want that sometime?" His eyes on my face made it impossible for me to look away.

"I think so." I whispered, almost ashamed to admit it, but not quite.

"That's good to know My Pet, we can talk about it at our new home?" We kissed slowly until he moved away from me a little and reached for my phone from the bedside table. "So... if the movers are here at eleven in the morning what time do you need to wake up?"

Wow! He could change subject like no one I'd ever met!

"Eleven!" I repeated trying to get with the current subject. Eleven o'clock was going to be really difficult!

"If you're still asleep I'm sure they'll just carry you out of here!"

"I'll be up! I'll just need a shower, say ten thirty." I tried not to grin as he scowled at my phone and worked out how to set the alarm.

When he stretched back to put the phone down I couldn't resist stroking his chest, I leaned forward to kiss and suck on his nipples.

"Have you not had enough yet, My Pet?"

"No Sir! I just needed a little recovery time!"

I ran my nails up and down his stomach, hoping I was teasing him, making him want me. As he settled back on the bed I reached up to kiss him and reached down with my hands to circle his cock and tease and scratch him.

Eric reached for me and pulled me on top of him. "Ride me!" he growled.

"Yes Sir!" How could I refuse?

* * *

That alarm going off was a major shock. I sat bolt upright in bed, trying to work out what the beeping was. Once I turned it off I didn't dare lay back down again so dragged myself into the shower. Inspecting my bottom in the mirror when I passed it. The bite had gone but the pink glow was still visible if you were looking for marks.

I had drifted off to sleep and Eric must have left more than two hours before dawn so I assumed he'd reached his safe place for last night. He was meeting me at the new house soon after dark.

Moving day was hard work! The movers were on time, four blokes with a van and a covered truck. I was just finishing cereal so then I walked around with the supervisor of the four and checked his lists of what was going and where it was going. The lists matched up which was a good start. One of the other guys was a sort of tech support and he started unwiring the huge TV, DVD and the other electrical bits and pieces in the lounge. He told me he was doing the computer too then making sure everything worked again at the other end. He had been told a laptop had been delivered which he was to set up also. I was pretty excited about that and left him to his electrical cables.

The supervisor was Rob, the tech guy was Simon and the other two were fetching and carrying. I tried to say hello to them but got barely a grunt back so I gave in and went to sort the bedroom out properly.

Everything was moving out pretty easily, most of the furniture was staying so I supposed this must be an easier job than moving a full house. I double checked the top bedroom, the bed stripped and all the used bedding and towels in my rucksack ready to try out the new washing machine. I happened to look out the window to see the two lifters carrying a coffin out from the garage towards the van. I knew Eric wasn't in there but it was a pretty odd sight. Maybe it was pretty heavy for two of them but they put it down with a thump on the road by the van and rested a bit. The skinnier of the two kicked at the coffin with his scuffed boot. I swore at him though he couldn't hear me. Immediately furious I went to set off downstairs to say something to him or his supervisor but then stopped and watched in horror as he opened up the coffin to the sunshine. I knew Eric wasn't in there but seeing the brilliant, white silk lining glowing in the sunlight was a huge shock. The two men below were laughing like hyenas. I was trying not to screech and beginning to tear up in shock and I ran down those spiral stairs as fast as I could to get outside.

Simon, the tech guy, must have heard me run past the office and he followed me down. By the time I got to the front door Rob was berating the pair, who were stood looking at the floor but not looking particularly repentant. Part of me wanted to go and scream and shout at them, another part of me wanted to keep well away from them and not show them how much their abuse of Eric's resting place had upset me. I held onto the door frame and heard Simon shuffle behind me. "I'm really sorry, Miss."

"Please could you get it off the road?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." He headed off to the van, nodding towards me when he reached the other three men. The three who hadn't realised I was there stared back at me, two looked mutinous, one looked mortified. Simon replaced the coffin lid and he and Rob lifted it carefully into the van.

I went back inside and Rob followed me, apologising, promised he would report back to his employers. He also said they were almost done. "Those two will get the last boxes from the kitchen and bring the computer down, Rob and I will get the travel coffin from downstairs then we'll do a final check."

Curiosity about Eric's place downstairs and the travel coffin, which I had never heard of, made me follow the two of them down to the garage and to an open door that I had never noticed. The door was really heavy and the back of it was just like the garage wall, and as it was pretty dark in the garage I'd never spotted it. The room was a hardly bigger than the garage, bare now except for a stripped bed and a set of utility shelves in the corner. So this was where Eric had spent the day. Rob and Simon passed me with a moulded, black, plastic looking coffin, compared to the wooden one I'd seen it seemed very space-age! It was pretty shaming that I didn't know if Eric actually slept in either coffin or on the bed. I supposed that the bed was there for a reason so surely he slept in that? I had a lot to learn about the Vampire I was moving in with.

**

* * *

**

**I had this chapter all planned but it got away from me a bit. It's not quite what I wanted but I'm working through it! **

**Chapter 12 might be a while as I want to get ahead with a few chapters so I know where I'm going! My little plans are going awry but the bigger plans stay the same! **

**Just a reminder that Sookie and the beginning of the books is about two years from where they are now.**

**I hugely appreciate any reviews. I've said this before but even a "_get on with it!_" helps!**


	12. Moving

**Quick Recap: They are midway through moving in!**

The trip to the new house took a lot longer with the truck than it did with Eric's driving, especially as Tweedledum and Tweedledee were incredibly slow in the van behind us. I had to call them something and Tweedledum and Tweedledee was the politest thing I'd though of! I was stressed out on the journey but began to get a little excited as we pulled up outside the security house where Eric and I had met the estate agent just over a week ago. We were met by two security guards who were thankfully ready and waiting for us.

Matt was Head of Security maybe about thirty and Michael was I guessed early twenties. Both were built like you'd expect security to be built, tall and broad. No where near as tall as Eric but tall enough for me to worry about getting a crick in my neck if everyone around here was this size. They wore a casual uniform of black trousers, dark grey polo shirt and both seemed very calm which after the stress of moving out was wonderful!

Matt made polite introductions, nodding to Rob and Simon who I'd driven with and he set out the plan for the next stage of the move. He was going up to the house with the movers and opening up so they could start unloading. I could take a look round the security place, get a break and a cold drink and head up to the house with Michael when I was ready. A break sounded like a fine idea!

I was offered a fridge full of cold drinks, got a water and sat on the bench on the front porch. It was pretty quiet and peaceful around here. This was the most fresh air I'd had in quite a while. I asked Michael about the other houses he said most were moving in next week so things should get busier. Security had been there for a couple of days, four of them lived together on the estate, Michael included. He waved down the hill in the direction of their place. "It's chaos down there at the minute, but I'm sure we'll get settled eventually. I certainly sympathise with moving stress."

We went back inside and Michael showed me what could be seen of Eric's house and garden on the security cameras. I explained it had been late when I'd first seen the house and I'd not taken much notice of the grounds. It seemed like so long since we'd taken that look around.

The pool was now full, I got really excited looking at the black and white version and couldn't wait to see it all beautiful and blue! I was thinking that we needed pots of plants or flowers on the decking. There was a lot of decking and we needed something to break it up other than the tables and chairs Eric had. As the camera shot changed to the front garden I realised just how much outside space there was. "Big garden!" I muttered. "Do you think I could get one of those lawn mowers you can ride around on?"

"You're all signed up for the gardener, you won't have to worry about that." Michael laughed.

"Gardener? That's a relief!"

"It's a new company, nice guy, just retired from a stressy office-type job and now he's looking after half a dozen gardens up here. His name's Mr. Preston, the type of person you wouldn't feel right calling him by his first name. He's got a bit of help, they'll do the pool too. He's really enjoying his new job. Talk to him about what you want out there and he'll get it organised for you." He added slyly, quietly, "It's a shame a few of the owners won't ever see the gardens in the sun!" Michael was flicking through channels on the security monitors, but he saw my jaw drop! He grinned. "We do know who we're looking after out here!"

I was a bit embarrassed. "I didn't realise. It seemed best not to assume that you knew."

"Not everyone's up here's a Vamp. There's some ordinary folks too or, at least, ordinary folks with money who want to be safe." I was never especially good at first impressions but this Michael seemed like one of the good guys. Very relaxed and calming with an easy smile. Good guy to look at too, short dark slightly scruffy hair, very dark brown eyes, and the kind of suntan you get from spending all day outside. A very good looking man so long as you weren't comparing him to a Viking.

Michael showed me the storage room where the deliveries were stored. The kitchen stuff I'd ordered had arrived and it was already loaded into the flashy black car we were taking up to the house. "This storage is kept pretty cool, so any food deliveries will be fine down here for a while. We'll show you the security panel at the house, if you get a delivery we set a little light flashing. You click when you want to accept the delivery and we'll bring it up. No worries about being at home or awake at the right time."

"I do have pretty odd sleeping times." I admitted.

"I bet!" He hesitated, maybe wondering if he should ask. "Have you been with him long?"

I really didn't want to say a couple of weeks so I fluffed a bit. "I met him a couple of years ago..." That was actually true!

"A couple of the guys recognised him from Fangtasia, they say he's supposed to be a thousand years old?"

"Yup, he's a Viking alright! Wait 'till you see him, he really couldn't be anything else!" I smiled at the thought of Eric. Then I registered what Michael had said first. "How do you mean recognised him?"

"He collected the key from the two who worked last night."

"He's here?" We were back by the security TV's I could see the "lifters" carrying the garden chairs around the back of the house. That skinny runt who'd opened that coffin could not be anywhere near Eric.

"He arrived... " Michael started to say.

"Eric can't be at the house with them. Can we go up there now?" I interrupted, trying not to panic but not doing a very good job.

"What's the problem?" Michael was calm whilst I was dithering about what to say. "If it's a security issue you need to tell me. We don't know this removal company."

It seemed like telling tales but I wasn't exactly at school any more so I blurted out the story in a garbled rush. I pointed at the screen. "He kicked Eric's coffin, opened it to the sun. He can't be near him while he's sleeping!"

"OK, OK. You're right. Let's go... get in the car, I'll call Matt." He beeped the car door open for me and was on the phone finishing up with "See you in a sec" when he got in.

I was too stressed to realise right then but Eric would have appreciated Michael's driving. He kept talking, trying to calm me down. "The room your Vampire is in is totally impenetrable. He's safe. Try not to worry. Matt wouldn't let these guys anywhere near even if we hadn't warned him."

When we reached the house Matt was by the front door talking to Rob the removal supervisor. Rob passed on the new plan to Tweedledum and Tweedledee as Matt and Michael spoke quietly together inside the front door. From what I could see the two lifters were now only unloading and putting stuff by the front door or side kitchen door depending on where it was supposed to go. Matt, Michael and Rob were collecting from either door and putting everything in whichever room it was supposed to go in or putting the bedroom stuff at the bottom of the stairs. I was pleased to hear the coffins had been unloaded first by Rob and Simon, not the lifters, and they were in the garage as per Eric's instructions.

I escaped to find Simon, who was doing the computer stuff in the office. I looked around to try and spot the secret door to the room below but I had no idea where it was! I wondered if I'd ever find out from Eric?

One high point of the day was that my new lime green laptop was beautiful! It was charging at the minute.

Simon asked me to let him know when the TV was unloaded so he could start there. I left him to it thinking he wanted to be alone with the gadgets.

I unpacked a few kitchen things and realised the fridge was full of bottled water, beer, juice, a couple of bottles of white wine and some milk. Welcoming gifts I supposed. There was a full fruit bowl on the side and a covered box of bread and pastries. I had some frozen stuff to unpack so I would be OK if I didn't get a food delivery sorted for a while. I distributed water to the workers and used the freed space to get a few bottles of blood in fridge.

While handing over water bottles I overheard Matt say to Michael "You're shift is over. You should go, let the next shift help up here." I didn't hear anything else but Michael stayed around.

Things seemed to be getting sorted out downstairs, Simon had the TV on and I had the kitchen was pretty settled. I decided that it was time to head up to the bedroom just to check I hadn't imagined that en-suite. I practically ran through the bedroom, the bathroom was still there, still beautiful! The biggest decision was jacuzzi or shower first! I'd let Eric decide!

As I left the bathroom I notice a stunning piece of furniture that had not been there before, a glorious, dressing table. It was a bright, polished wood, fancier than normal wood, walnut maybe with a large central mirror and two smaller mirrors either side. It was so much more than what I'd hoped we'd be able to buy. I was in front of the table stroking the top when Michael arrived with a trunk. He glanced around saying, "Wow, nice space."

"Isn't this beautiful?" I couldn't help but say. It probably didn't go with the rest of the room but it certainly added something. I liked the contrast.

"Looks good, but I don't really know much about furniture unless it's flat packed." Michael was laughing as he left the room but stopped as he reached the top of the stairs. I went out with him and we both clearly heard from Tweedledum below...

"Ah, come on... Let me see the Vamps bedroom. What does he need it for anyway? Doesn't he just fuck the little slut in his coffin?" Matt grabbed hold of him and propelled him towards the door. The lifter shouted louder, "She might as well stay in the fucking coffin, won't last ten minutes with a blood-sucker!"

I was so close to running down the stairs to confront the piece of scum or at least scratch his eyes out but Michael stayed calm and stopped me. He held onto my arm saying "Stay up here, don't let him see he's got to you," and he shot off downstairs. I stood on the landing practically stamping my feet in frustration and trying to hold in the angry tears that were beginning. Matt had grabbed the lifters arm and forced him out of the house. That was where Michael seemed to be heading too so I peered out of a bedroom window to see what was going on in the front garden. The sound proofing was pretty good on these windows. Tweedledum was yelling at Matt who was frog-marching him down the garden path towards the van. Michael was keeping an eye from a distance but he got closer as Tweedledee came to Matt's other side.

My guess is that Matt told Dee to keep out of it and as spoke he turned away from Dum a little bit. Tweedledum was angry enough or actually really dumb enough to throw a punch at Matt. He took his opportunity as Matt was turned away from him, but he missed because Michael grabbed his clenched fist, then twisted it up and around the guy's back and rammed face first into the van. I couldn't hear the shouting through the windows but I could hear that thud!

Maybe my speed perception was off as I'd been watching Eric zip around the place but Michael seemed fast, nowhere near Vampire fast but seriously quick! Matt was speedy too, he grabbed the other lifter and the pair of them were held against the van while Matt used his phone.

This had all happened really quickly and I admit that now I was pretty glad I wasn't down there. Rob and Simon popped out the front door to see what was going on, they must have thought they were best out of the way too and they came back into the house to carry on working as far as I could tell.

Two more security guards turned up in another flashy black car and the lifters were bundled into the back and the car sped off. Was that a kind of citizen's arrest? Could they actually be arrested for insulting a coffin and me? I assumed they could be arrested for trying to hit someone but somehow doubted that Matt was bothering to press charges.

Matt and Michael returned to the house and carried on bringing the trunks upstairs. I dithered about whether to mention Tweedledum and Tweedledee to them but decided to leave it for the time being and began to find work for myself making the bed and getting the bathroom stocked a little. I really needed a shower after this day!

Simon called me downstairs to hand me a list of temporary passwords for the computers and let me know the main TV and the little one in the kitchen were all set. I didn't know we had a TV in the kitchen! It was one of those that flipped down from under the cabinets. Very swanky! I thanked Simon for showing me the screen explaining I might have never found it otherwise!

Simon and Rob were on their way, probably very relieved to get out of the house. I offered them another drink but they gave excuses about getting the van and truck back and practically ran out of the door. I realised it was getting close to sundown so that was probably another reason to get out of here. Who would want to stick around a Vampires house when your colleagues had been insulting him?

Matt and Michael came through to the kitchen as Simon and Rob left. Matt explained he needed to see Eric and asked if it would it be OK if he stayed around as he assumed Eric would be here pretty soon. That seemed fine to me so I offered them more drinks. Matt was still on duty so he took another water and agreed with me that Michael should take a beer if he wanted one as he was off duty now. We sat out in the garden making chit-chat. Matt had lived in Shreveport forever, Michael had lived here as a kid and returned when this live-in job turned up.

After sitting watching the sun get lower I realised I should probably warn Eric that two blokes were sitting, drinking in his garden before he found them there. I got Michael another beer, checked Matt was OK, then I hovered around in the kitchen. I could see Eric's office door easily from there and munched on an apple. I'd worry about eating later.

Eric came out of the office looking fantastic as always in just a pair of jeans. "Are the movers still here?" I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that he knew someone was around.

"The movers have just gone but two security guards are in the garden. They helped a lot today and needed to see you."

"Yes," he remembered "I'm meeting Green, Matt Green, about security. He's here already? I didn't realise he'd be so eager."

"They brought a lot of things inside as there was a bit of a problem with the movers. We've not long finished so I said he could take a break here while waiting for you. One of the other guards is off duty now, he's still here too. I offered them a drink. Is that OK?" I was rambling a bit, my concentration not helped by him winding his arms round my waist and pulling me to him.

"Slow down, Victoria." He took a long inhale of my neck. "You've had a stressful day. Why were the movers were a problem?"

I wasn't too keen on explaining all about Tweedledum and Tweedledee! "It was a bad day but it's all great now though. This house is so beautiful. Matt will probably want to fill you in on the movers thing..." I was distracted running my hands up his chest and he let me pull him towards me for a long kiss. I was incredibly aware that I was hot and sweaty, and not in a good way! I needed to get out of these jeans and into a shower as soon as I could.

"I'll go talk to him then." He let me go.

"I put a few Fangtasia t-shirts on the shelves in your office." I hinted.

"Are you trying to cover me up?" He grinned and went back into the office, grabbed a T-shirt and strolled across the lounge pulling it over his head. I followed unable to take my eyes from him, I just loved watching him move!

Matt and Michael stood and nodded as he reached the decking and Eric switched on his charm. "Gentleman, I'm Eric Northman, pleased to meet you. I understand you've been a great help today."

"Matt Green, we've spoken on the phone." This is where I would have expected them to shake hands but they didn't. Matt carried on. "This is Michael Flood. He helped out this afternoon too." Another nod from Michael and he sat back down.

"I thought four men would have been enough, what was the problem?" Eric asked Matt.

"Two of them were not suitable." Matt slid a glance towards me, I realised he wasn't going to talk about this in front of me. Eric realised too.

"Do you need to show me the security panel inside? You can fill me in while we go through that." At least he wasn't pretending to avoid this conversation in front of me. Eric gestured towards the house and Matt headed indoors. Eric dropped a kiss on my cheek, said quietly "Don't get cold out here," and left me in the garden with Michael.

After a long pause Michael said quietly, "I suppose he does look like a Viking's meant to." He took a long swig of his beer. "I'm working tomorrow. I can show you the security panel too, how to switch off the cameras and anything else you might need."

"A basic lesson would be best!" I admitted. "I really don't want to know all the technical stuff."

"No problem, there's a red call button at the bottom of the panel. Just press that once when you're ready tomorrow afternoon and I'll come up here. Try not to hold the button down, that's for emergencies and you'll have all of us running up here!"

"Just one press of the red button," I promised. "How many guards are on at one time?"

"So far just four of us at a time, that will increase once everyone's here." Michael finished his beer. "Thank you for that, I'd better go and let you get inside." He had heard Eric's hint.

"Thanks so much for everything today. Have a good night."

"It was fun. A little bit of trouble always keep things interesting. Nice to meet you." He headed off around the side of the house to the driveway.

I sat back for awhile watching the sky and trying to decide which was more urgent food or shower. My growling stomach claimed my attention but the food was in the kitchen and the security panel with Eric and Matt was in the utility room next door. I really didn't want to disturb them. I decided I had to put the beer bottle away so headed to the kitchen thinking that if I was obviously interrupting I would just leave the bottle and grab a shower.

After the indecision it didn't matter, Matt was alone sitting at the breakfast bar, he explained Eric was on the phone in his office. I made a quick sandwich, grabbed pastries and drinks, then wished Matt "Good Night" and asked him to let Eric know I had gone upstairs.

* * *

I ate my sandwich sitting on the little balcony watching the stars above and woods below. It was very peaceful out here, I tried to see the other house which I knew was on the right somewhere but couldn't see a thing.

The shower was stunning, I put it on way too hard at first and staggered a bit under the water pressure. I didn't take too long, it seemed a bit odd to be able to see myself washing in the reflection of the tiles but it was great to be clean and fresh again. I couldn't just wait in there until Eric arrived, he could be another hour for all I knew so I got out of the shower. I would be more than ready to get back there in no time at all if Eric wanted me to.

I towel dried my hair and wondered where I might have packed the hair dryer. I was sure it was in my main trunk so I started opening it up. I put on the first silver thing I spotted thinking it was a short little nightdress but it was a fancy long silver nightdress that I had never gotten around to trying on. It had a long, large split to one thigh and wrapped silkily around my legs as I went from bedroom to walk-in wardrobe to trunk on the landing. It felt wonderful, it help rejuvenate me and I was actually getting things unpacked. Considering I only had a rucksack full of clothes and a large delivery of underwear my walk-in wardrobe still looked a little bare once I was done. But I was getting organised.

I was holding up the green and yellow patterned dress that I hadn't worn yet trying to work out if it would go with the silver Manolo's when Eric wound his arm's around my waist and growled "Bed!" He just about gave me chance to get the dress back on the rail before he picked me up, sped through to the huge bed and dropped me on it! I actually bounced before he was naked on top of me, covering me, running his hands over the silver silk. It seemed like so long since I'd kissed him I just had to concentrate on that for a while, running my hands through his hair and over his shoulders. He pulled back away from me and was knelt up above my thighs. He looked hungry, incredibly dangerous, incredibly sexy and incredibly hungry. He gripped either side of the split of my silver nightdress and split it further, all the way to the neck. He moved back above me, fingers teasing me, fangs at my breasts. I was panting now, desperate again as he slid inside me and I tried to squeeze him, scratching at his beautiful butt. I probably came way too quickly, I couldn't hold back when he wanted me, as I came, he bit and the after-shocks rolled on and on. His release came after mine, with a low growl that would have had me quaking if I had any sense. He was much more relaxed now as he licked at my breast, sealing the wound and he moved to my side.

"Apologies My Pet, I didn't plan on our first time in this bed to be a rough quickie. I was running a little late tonight!"

"Ahh," was all I could say in reply. Breathe Victoria!

* * *

**I hope a few people are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry that I haven't been replying directly but I've been concentrating so much on writing this week. I hope this is OK but I'm going to reply to the recent questions and queries all together on the review page...**


	13. Settling In

**I realised there was not enough Eric in Chapter 12 – Don't worry – he's back!**

**Quick Recap: They are all moved in!**

Eric left the bedroom after a while, returned with a Fangtasia T-shirt for me and his jeans back on. He went back out again as I shuffled about on the bed to get rid of the remains of the silver silk underneath me and put the t-shirt on. I was a little surprised that he was giving me clothes to put on instead of tearing them off me. Things got more surprising when he returned with the travel coffin on his shoulder. He nodded his head to the storage cupboard and said "I need to show you some things."

The heavy door opened into the bedroom so he had no trouble lying the coffin down under the fitted shelves. I realised the shelves on the side of the little room where he'd put the coffin started about half way up the wall, where on the other side they reached down to a large cupboard. This room must be purpose built.

"This is an emergency bolt-hole, see the door locks from inside," He opened the cupboard. "There's a microwave and little fridge for blood. This room is totally light-tight so if I need to I can sleep up here."

"I noticed the door was really heavy." I was glad there was an explanation.

"There is a sheet of silver running through it! The Vampire who originally bought this house was extremely safety conscious." Eric seemed to like his little bolt-hole.

"What sort of emergencies might there be?" I was a little worried.

"Probably none, I could have this place for a hundred years and never use it. But if I needed this room just once then I would be relieved I set it up." I nodded, that made sense. Eric carried on, "You can use the rest of the shelves for ordinary storage and if you want to put some water in here and some food that won't spoil that might be useful."

"OK." I just hoped I'd never need to be locked in here.

"The main thing to show you is in the safe." He pointed to the corner of the cupboard, I opened the doors and sat on the floor to see into the low cupboard better. Sitting down felt good, I was getting tired. "I was thinking of a code we would both remember. I thought 1066?"

I grinned, remembering one of our first conversations. "I won't forget 1066."

Eric settled on the floor next to me. "You need to press that C button to clear..." I followed instructions. "Then 1066 and V for Victoria as this is your safe." The number pad had letters too, like a mobile phone. As I pressed V the little safe clunked and swung open. "And that's all yours."

I took out the padded manilla envelope, it had Victoria Bennett written on it. Umm. This was embarrassing. "My surname's Taylor?" I said quietly.

He laughed. "You think I forgot? Silly girl! This sort of thing is better under a different name. My accountant set this up and there's no need for him to know your name. I'm just a very careful, old Vampire."

I grinned with him. "I suppose you got so old, because you are so paranoid!"

He kissed my forehead and picked me up from the floor. "I really prefer careful to paranoid!" He sat me back on the back on the bed, with the envelope on my knee. "Open up." He lounged beside me, stroking my back under the t-shirt.

As I was peeling the envelope open I asked, "Why Bennett?"

"I saw your book, I was going for Austen, Pam wanted Darcy! Too obvious. So we settled on Bennett. It seemed very English... You like that?" The first thing out of the envelope was the slinkiest, silver mobile phone.

"So pretty! But..."

"No but's. You cannot use a pay-as-you-go phone, it's just embarrassing! My number's set on there. And Fangtasia's and Pam's for emergencies. You should add the numbers for security here too. And call your parents!" He insisted.

"Thank you, ah-ha, good an instruction book! I'll study that!" I had nearly forgotten my resolution to not worry about anything he gave me, I hoped I'd covered my tracks. Everything else in the envelope seemed like paperwork so I pulled it all out together. On top was a passport!

"I realise a passport is extreme," Eric must have noticed I was a bit stunned. "But they're so easy to get and once you have a passport you can get everything else!" Since when was a fake passport easy to get? He rummaged through the papers. "We set up a bank account for the house in Victoria Bennett's name, you won't have to worry about bills, Fangtasia's accountant has set up automatic payments. There's a cheque book, which I doubt you'll use. Does anyone use cheques anymore? A bank card and pin number, but for any internet stuff use this." He passed me a black Amex card that had my new name on it, I stared! "A little worried about something?"

How best to answer without offending him? "I'm just a bit surprised, new name and everything... Should you really just give me all this? Won't it make it really easy for me to just take something?"

Eric smiled and shook his head. "You are not the type to just take something you don't need, especially not from me. You're not going anywhere. And you're not stupid enough to steal from any Vampire." I sat holding the credit card a little amazed still. "You can't go too mad with that, you can't go buy a car or anything like that."

"I don't drive." I whispered, I was pretty overwhelmed and being so sleepy didn't help me take this in.

"You could get driving lessons? But you really need clothes. You are the only woman in the world who could truthfully say that you have nothing to wear. One pair of jeans, two pairs of heels, a few dresses and skirts doesn't really give you options. Do not waste money getting cheap stuff. Tonight you should get some sleep but tomorrow you need to shop. Is your laptop OK?" He asked this as he went into my wardrobe.

"It's working, yes. I need to sort the passwords. The laptop's beautiful, have you seen it?"

He had returned carrying red silk. "Not yet but I'll take a look. Are you going to buy an all lime green wardrobe? Just give me a little warning!" I didn't reply as he was peeling the t-shirt from me, he dropped a teasing kiss on each nipple and slipped a dark red night shirt on me. The night shirt was in the style of a man's shirt and he took his time fastening buttons, brushing his hands against my chest.

"I can't sleep now... I'll be awake all day then have to sleep again tomorrow night." I tried to explain but as I yawned then I pretty much proved to myself that I needed sleep.

"I'll wake you in a couple of hours and make sure you're tired enough to sleep during the day too." He said this pushing me back to the pillows and covering me up.

"Promise..."

"Promise."

Yawn. I was out.

* * *

When I next woke I realised I was being carried downstairs, I made a confused sigh. "Hey, sleepy."

"Hi, where we going?" I asked.

"Downstairs..." Doh!

I rolled my eyes and cuddled into him, trying to wake up properly. He was still bare chested which was always a plus. When we reached his office, I felt a thrill of excitement that help me wake a little more. Was I going to get to see his room downstairs?

"Are you all set up in here?" I asked as he set me down on my feet.

"Almost." He had a desk facing the front garden with his computer and power chair in place. There were still a couple of unpacked boxes, that hadn't come from the house as far as I knew. On the back wall there were two sets of shelves, with a big map of Louisiana pinned to the wall between them and waste paper bin on the floor. I wished he had used blu-tack rather than drawing pins but I wasn't about to mention that!

"So do you want to see the secret passage way?" I nodded eagerly. Eric was grinning, he seemed to be looking forward to sharing this. "Whoever set this house up must have seen too many movies. I've seen a few hidden places in my time but nothing quite like this in an ordinary home. You need to press here and here at the same time." He put a finger on the top and bottom drawing pin on the left of the Louisiana map and pushed a little, the wall between the two sets of shelves slid back and to the right showing a dark stairway behind.

"Wow." I laughed. "How cool!" I forgave him for using drawing pins!

"And to bring it back, just a tug on this handle behind then get your hand out of the way as it rolls back..." The wall did just as Eric said it would, sliding into place with a satisfying thud. He showed me that the door was just a bit wider than the space between the shelves so the little gap between wall and door was hidden behind the shelves. "You want to try and open it."

"Oh yeah," I rubbed my hands together with glee, listening to Eric laugh at my excitement. I had to stretch to reach the top pin but it didn't take much pressure to get the door to slide back open. "Easy peasy!" I claimed, turning to face him.

"Stop showing off." He was still grinning. "The next bit is not so simple, it rolls easy but you have to get the door moving to close it." He took my hand to show me the handle tucked behind the door, then took his hand away and let me tug at the door. It rolled easy enough but I didn't let go quick enough so Eric had to stop the door from catching my arm. I growled in irritation. Eric slid the door back open and whispered in my ear, "You have to be able to close the door to go downstairs." His hands trailed from my waist to my bottom over the red silky nightshirt.

I didn't need any more motivation. I grabbed the hidden handle and pulled, whipping my hand out of the way and the door slid shut. "Whoop!"

"Good girl! Watch the waste paper basket." Eric pushed the door open again and we stepped inside. He let the door slide shut saying, "This door has to be closed for the door below to open. Is it too dark back here?"

"It is a little but it's OK." There was a soft glow from a dim light bulb in the ceiling.

"We'll get a stronger bulb. Please, no falling down these stairs during the day. I won't know a thing about it until dark." He let me go first, the walls were painted black and there was a dark carpet on the stairs. I was barefoot so I was really glad of the carpet, but the walls being white might have helped. I trailed my hands along the handrails and reached the bottom in one piece. The door in front of us had a key pad.

"Is it 1066 again?"

"Good guess. C to clear, 1066 then E for me. Open up but you can't go in yet. It's a surprise, don't look!" I pressed the buttons and heard the catch turn, Eric held the door as I turned to face him. I didn't realise how close he was but I was glad he was there as I leaned into him and claimed a kiss. "Eyes closed." He told me and picked me up with just an arm around my butt and carried me into his room.

* * *

I had the familiar feeling of being lowered onto a bed. I kept my eyes shut but I could feel the thick bed cover under me. It was so quiet down here. Eric kissed me very slowly, pushing me back against the bed, I reached for him, feeling the muscles moving under his cool back and shoulders. He pulled away.

"Would you like to open your eyes? I think you will like it." He moved away from me, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked up expecting to see a ceiling but it wasn't there. Above me was a dark red canopy, I realised I was in a four-poster bed. Gold and red striped curtains were pulled back, the bedding was a thick luxurious dark gold material, then I noticed the actual bed posts. They were seriously carved from a dark wood, I wish I knew what it was. I tried to pick a century when this might have been made but wasn't sure. Was it American? I wasn't sure if they had made beds like this!

Eric woke me from my wonderings. "You really have to get off the bed to see everything." He was sitting in a corner of the room in the leather armchair that had been in the bedroom in the old house. A smirk on his face, his long legs crossed out in front of him and his finger tips touching making a steeple under his chin. He was the sexiest thing I could ever imagine.

I did as he suggested and climbed off the bed, it was quite a step down, and looked around me. The room was outstanding, I felt like I'd wondered into some English Heritage Stately Home. The walls were wood panelled from floor to really high ceiling, not the tongue and groove type of panelling but the old type of panelling that looked like lots of picture frames stuck together. Alternate "frames" had a fleur-de-lis design standing proud. I guessed at oak, but it was stained a little darker than modern oaks would be today. In addition to the walls and the bed were some serious pieces of wooden furniture, a huge chest of drawers, a wardrobe with two big drawers underneath, an odd looking cupboard with a metal handle and of course the travel coffin propped up against the wall. It all seemed to be various different styles, different woods, different times even. I was stood by the foot of the bed turning on the spot, probably with my mouth dropped open. I think I amused Eric, he was grinning as he pulled me to sit in the chair with him. "So, what do you think?" he asked when I hadn't been able to say anything for a while.

"It's amazing! I don't know where to look first…" I laughed. "Is that really old panelling? We're underground, will it last down here?"

"It's supposed to, there's a lot of waterproofing. It is relatively new wood, it will have been treated but the carving has really been done by someone very skilled. I'd like to know more about the Vampire who planned this house. He might have done these panels himself. I'd actually shake his hand."

That jogged a memory in me, "And Vamps don't shake hands?" Eric lifted an eyebrow and raised his hands in the surrender gesture he'd used before.

"Ah, cold hands!" I realised they were a dead give away. No pun intended! I was pleased that he returned his cold hands to my legs, stroking up and down as we talked. I shifted into him a little and tried to think about what I had planned to say. "Do you think he's French?"

"Hard to say, fleur-de-lis are used everywhere. If he is French I assume he's not gone back home. " Eric scowled. The French were most definitely not one of the countries that had accepted Vampires. Vampire Immigration was a surprise issue in England just after The Revelation. There was a joke going round at home that the Frogs were offended because the Vamps didn't like their garlic! I managed to stop myself from mentioning it!

"So did he just leave all this? What do you think happened to him?"

"He could have bought the place then changed his mind and decided to move on. Lots of Vampires move around a lot. I believe he's still undead, the sale would have taken longer if the lawyers were dealing with a Will. The fittings down here, most of the upstairs furniture and the bed were included in the price. The rest of the furniture down here is mine."

"And the little dressing table in the bedroom, was that yours too? It's so pretty."

"Pam used to use it but it doesn't suit her these days. Thought you'd like it... lots of mirrors." He whispered into my ear. I felt a glow at that mirrors memory but I had a couple of things I needed to mention tonight before I started to think like that. Tweedledum and Tweedledee. How was I going to introduce that topic? Just dive in I suppose.

"I'm really sorry about your coffin. Is it damaged?" I tried to keep my voice low not wanting the reminder of this to anger him.

"You're sorry about my coffin? You didn't do anything to it. " It wasn't quite the reply I'd expected but he explained a little. "It's fine, just scratches on the top, I've caused worse damage to it myself. I didn't think you would want to talk about this, are you OK?"

"Me? Stick and stones, I won't worry about some red-neck calling me names." I shrugged.

"The security guard I spoke to said you were upset?"

"Ahh, the other guard wouldn't let me go downstairs. I was furious! I can't get angry without tears, they must have thought I was a real crybaby!" I was pretty embarrassed but I supposed Matt and Michael didn't know me so I'd try not to worry about that.

"Furious sounds more like it, good girl! Did you just say 'sticks and stones'? What does that mean?" I had confused the Viking with my playground rhymes!

"_Sticks and stones will break my bones, but calling me names won't hurt me_. Something I learnt when I was five, school playground stuff. It wouldn't be a good saying for you to pick up!" I smiled at the thought of Eric returning an insult with that childish taunt! Now the scary question. "So, what happened to those two?"

"You sure you want to know?" He looked carefully at me, was he trying to decide if I should know this?

I nodded emphatically and he decided to continue. "I was planning to use the removal company provided by the same company that provides these guards, but a Vampire in my area has a business that he's starting up. I wanted to be loyal to him and thought the Vampire option would be safer, we're all supposed to be so careful. As it turns out he overextended himself and didn't check up on his staff too well, too confident maybe. I know this Vampire's maker, she is dealing with him now, but the Vampire dealt with his staff."

"Security here just handed them over to him?"

"Yes."

"So?" Did I really want to know?

"One was glamoured, one is dead." He stated this very calmly, I tried to stay as calm as him, but it wasn't easy.

I suppose I could guess which of the two men was dead. "He was killed because he mistreated your coffin and called me names?"

"That's a very human way of thinking, My Pet. From my point of view I wanted him killed because he knows where I live, where you live and he hates us both. His employer was willing to kill him because he would have had to deal with me if he didn't." Eric sounded pretty grim.

"Why is this Vampire's maker involved? What will she do to him?"

"Her child shamed her by putting me, a Sheriff, in possible danger. It depends on their relationship what happens to him. She's unlikely to kill him but he will be punished, I doubt he'll be back here for a while. It is a usual thing for a Sheriff to call in a maker if a child is a problem."

Eric had told me so much more than I had expected. I wasn't sure why, he didn't seem as if he wanted to explain why a man had been killed. He was just telling me the way of the world, his world.

Is it wrong that I could see his point of view? If I had to chose between Tweedledum's life and the possibility that something might happen to Eric then, sorry, but I would be on Eric's side every time. Tweedledum might not have attempted anything himself but information about where a rich vampire and his little slut lived would be valuable to some of the anti-Vampire groups that were springing up. That thought left me cold.

Eric was watching my face closely, trying to read me. I didn't think he was worried about my opinion, just interested in what it might be.

I nodded and hugged him close, he held me tighter and I tried to let him know I understood. "I get it."

We sat together in the armchair for a while. I was enjoying the quiet and the chance to process my thoughts. But this wasn't like him. I looked up at him and he blinked. He blinked! Had I ever seen that before? He seemed a bit distant but he realised I was watching him. "Would you stay here with me today?"

"Really?" I was shocked! I remembered what he'd said on our first night, that I should keep away from him while he was sleeping. "Would that be OK? You said I wouldn't be safe near you while you slept."

He gave a wry grin, "That was more about keeping me safe than you."

"And I assume you don't sleep in the coffin?" I made it sound like I was teasing but I had to double check before I agreed!

"Not if I have any choice in the matter! If you had a choice between that comfortable bed or this cramped coffin which would you choose?" He grinned, his hands began to move over me. "The bed's not as old as it looks. Reproduction. I think it'll be pretty sturdy, new mattress too. Stay with me." His last words were whispered into my ear as he gently nibbled, I was melting.

"Sure," I tried to sound a little off hand but I was really excited. I hated it when he disappeared before the sun came up. "I just need to go upstairs, I'll be back really quickly."

"What's upstairs?"

"Erm... Boring human stuff…"

Eric helped me off his knee and led me to the opposite wall. I hadn't notice two circular holes in the panelling, the were at about waist height. "There's a catch just above the hole, then push in a little."

"More secrets!" I felt for the catch and pushed, much like the upstairs door, these opened easily. Immediately in front of me was a partition wall between two thin rooms that ran along side the bedroom. On the right was a wet room that looked a lot like the shower in the master en-suite. Black tiles, lovely! The other little room held a toilet and sink, perfect for right now. Eric left me to it.

I freshened up, pondering on the recent events. I decided I shouldn't worry about the fate of Tweedledum, it was totally pointless right now.

I was more interested in Eric. He had blinked and he was almost talkative! I realised that in other circumstances he would have carried me speedily from the armchair to the hidden doors. This time he had walked at human speed. What time was it? I didn't know how long I'd slept but surely it was near dawn. Was he tired? I wondered if he'd drank since the taste he'd had from me earlier. I doubted he'd left the house and I'd never seen him drink the bottled blood he had stored here so it seemed unlikely. Maybe he was hungry.

I left "the littlest room" and went back out to the bedroom.

A couple of the lamps had been turned out, the lighting was quite dim now. Eric's jeans were on the floor and he was in bed. All snuggled up with the covers to his chin.

Was he asleep? Damn!

* * *

**Sorry – I really couldn't resist stopping it there! Is he asleep? What do you think?**

**I'm looking forward to writing Chapter 14!**

**Please review – I'm a feedback addict!**


	14. Sleeping With The Vampire

**So sorry - This is only a mini chapter... **

**Quick Recap: Eric _might_ be sleeping...**

Was he sleeping? I hesitated in the bathroom doorway, should I join him? Would I disturb him? Whatever I decided to do I had to shut this secret door so I concentrated on doing that quietly for a second before I turned back to the bed. I slowly took a couple of steps forward. Maybe tonight wasn't going to end quite as I'd hoped! Eric had actually asked me to stay with him so I decided I should at least get in the bed and get close to him, maybe I would be able to sleep.

I was a couple of paces from the bed when Eric blinked and opened his eyes. He was awake. I froze. He pushed himself up, propping himself on one arm and gave me a slow, lazy, sexy smile. For the first time I could see a human element to him, he was sleepy! Everything else about him was a perfect immortal being, his ice-white skin was almost glowing against the pale gold sheets, his body could have been carved by the Romans and his face should have been the male Mona Lisa. But he was here with me. Looking like a dream and somehow I was in front of him. I managed to take a step forward but paused as he growled, demanding quietly: "The red looks beautiful on you, take it off."

I was throbbing from my centre outwards, I was fairly amazing that I could stand but I somehow held myself still. My eyes wanted to be on his face but I had to look down to get my fumbling fingers to work properly. Despite my tremble I got the top button of the nightshirt open, I managed the second button too and I made sure I pulled the shirt open a little more each time I unbuttoned. Then I decided to let my fingers cope with the nightshirt alone as I just had to look up at him. The lust in his eyes was making me desperate for him, I got the shirt open slowly and dropped it back off my shoulders, taking another step forward. I was jubilant as he pulled back the covers to welcome me into the bed with him.

I couldn't help but be a little nervous as I joined him on the bed and lay facing him. He pulled me closer to him, our legs and and arms entangled, his kisses taking my breath away. He paused for a second teasing my ear with the tip of his tongue, saying "Be here when the sun goes down, when I wake." I tried to say yes, but his kisses stopped my voice and I think I managed to make some sort of positive sound. I would be here.

Tangled arms and legs became tangled fingers, my fingers around his hard cock, his fingers teasing my centre. He knew how wet I was, how much I wanted him as he slid beautiful and cold inside me. He was hot but like ice as he filled me. I tried to arch up to meet him but his body was over mine as he took me in an incredibly slow rhythm. I could feel his every movement as he drovedeep into me, then pulled back and thrust deep into me again. It took me a few thrusts to connect to his slow pace, I longed to tighten myself around him as he reached the deepest part of me, but at first I couldn't quite keep the rhythm. After a couple of slow beats I managed to squeeze him at just the right time, he snarled and his fangs showed. Even his fangs were slower than normal. I could not take my eyes off his face, I managed to get my arms around his waist and reached for his perfect butt. Eric's fangs were fully down as he leant to kiss me, so slowly. He could kiss forever but I had to tip my head back to take a breath as I felt myself getting closer to my release. It seemed like I was climbing a ladder one slow step at a time, the top of my ladder was in sight but there was no hurry to get there. Often when close to my climax I could barely even register what was happening to me. This time, with the delicious slow pace I could control my thoughts a little more, I would never forget the feel of Eric hard and deep inside me right now.

He was kissing my jaw line which gave me chance to breathe and gasp his name. His lips moved lower, kissing my throat and neck, nibbling a little and grazing me with his fangs. I tipped my head further back, almost pushing up with my shoulders to offer my throat to him. He had never bitten my neck but he was kissing and sucking at the beating pulse point there. I could hear him inhaling and growling at my scent. I desperately hoped that I smelled and tasted as good as I had when he first tried me.

One second I was enjoying his kisses and the sensation of his cock inside me, the next I was so close to orgasm I almost felt that I was panicking. I clutched at his shoulders, crying his name as I felt myself free fall from the top of the ladder. He bit hungrily into my neck, drinking deeply. I brought my hand to the back his head, running my fingers through his hair, not wanting him to stop drinking from me as my orgasm flowed on and on.

Eric lifted his head and looked down at me, his mouth was bloodied, his eyes blazing as he pumped into me with renewed vigour. Each deep thrust made my head spin. I was back on my ladder, sprinting upwards, hardly believing that I could get any higher. Eric came with a growling snarl and I was amazed that I came again with him or was it the same orgasm just continued. I had no idea. Who cares?

I was quieter as I shuddered beneath him, breathing heavily as he licked lazily at the bite on my neck. He settled his head into the corner of my shoulder and neck then seemed to relax with a low moan.

Initially I enjoyed the weight of his body over mine but realised I would soon be too squashed and uncomfortable if he stayed above me all day. I pushed against his shoulder a little, whispering "Sorry" as Eric stirred himself and moved on to his side. He reached out and pulled me to him. My back was against his chest, his head tucked into my shoulders and I didn't feel him move again all day.

* * *

**I'm really sorry this is so short but I have a personal question... What do readers prefer? ****Regular teasing quicky chapters? ****or ****A really good long session of a chapter but less often? ****Please share your thoughts.**

**I wanted to get this out as it's Saturday and I've reVAMPed my summary to try and get more attention. Basically I just mention Eric a lot more! If anyone thinks I should be saying something else please let me know. **

**Have a great weekend!**

* * *

13th Sept 2010

I've started a Twitter account under **FanOTheFang **(NB: There's an f missing!)

Please follow me if you're interested. I'm planning to use it as a writing diary, put a few pics on there, confess a few silly mistakes and probably use it to rant when I'm stuck!

Massive thanks to SouthernLady23 who made a beautiful banner which can be seen on Twitter too!


	15. Waking The Vampire

**Quick Recap: Shhh! Eric's sleeping. **

I woke up with a grin on my face that I could not get rid of. I did ache a little though, I think I must have slept as heavily as Eric and I still had the Viking's cold arm wrapped around me. He'd not moved so I had stayed still too. After a few minutes to let my eyes get used to the dim light I wriggled around to face him. He looked like a pale angel while he was sleeping; he only got the devilment in his face when his eyes opened.

I'm really not sure how long I laid there watching him, was I kidding myself thinking he was sleeping? Should I think of him as dead right now? Surely dead meant that he'd never wake and Eric would wake so he wasn't dead.

My stomach growled _so_ loudly, I smiled at myself for thinking it might actually wake him. I realised I couldn't even guess at the time so I supposed he might actually wake soon. I needed to move if I was going to get anything done today. I slid out of the beautiful bed and took the time to pull the bedcovers back over him.

When I reached his office I grabbed a piece of printer paper and started a list of things I needed to take downstairs. A stronger light bulb, a clock or watch and toiletries, I'd think about my clothes shopping list later.

I discovered it was past 3 o'clock. I only had a little more than four hours before I wanted to head back downstairs to be with Eric again. I really needed to get a move on. I made a much needed bacon sandwich while scribbling notes of a food shopping list. My food order had to be my first job after my Security talk with Michael. I took a shower in the downstairs bathroom, it didn't seem worth getting those black tiles wet just for me. While in the bathroom I studied my neck, there wasn't much of a bite mark, except for the two red fang points. Eric's sleepy licking of the bite must have helped with the scaring.

As I faced my almost empty walk-in wardrobe I had to admit Eric was right, I actually had "nothing to wear". I felt I needed something to cover up in when the security guards delivered something, which if the shopping plans came together would be quite often. Eric had told me to pretend I was on holiday but still, I couldn't answer the door in a silver bikini. For now I grabbed my longest denim skirt which was still above my knees but I put it with a long sleeved shirt that I'd got as a cover up from the sun.

The afternoon was fairly straightforward. Michael had a map of the cameras on Eric's grounds, they were all numbered and had a button on the security panel. If I wanted to switch any off I pressed the buttons and then set. Very straightforward. The main thing I had to remember was to switch them back on again. Although he said security would call if something had been switched off for a long while.

There were a couple of cameras that I couldn't switch off, they overlooked the woodland behind the house and they had to stay on for the security of the whole estates. Michael said the guards also patrolled the edge of those woods so I might see them passing, but no one could see up into the garden from the woods so there wasn't a problem with privacy.

I got the emergency phone number and the general number to put into my phone. There was also a phone on each floor of the house that linked to security if I needed anyone.

Michael introduced me to the Mr Preston, the gardener and the three of us spent a while wondering around the pool, working out how many flower pots would work. I asked the gardener to get the closest in style to Eric's wooden table and chairs in the hope that everything would co-ordinate. I wanted just white flowers but was warned that on a plot of this size that would look repetitive so I went with white and yellow with some non-flowering plants. I just didn't think Eric would appreciate a pink flowery garden. Mr Preston said that more gardening companies were trying to breed more night blooming plants since the Vampires had come out so he would look into that for us.

Almost my favourite thing that I got sorted out with the gardener was a retractable clothes line. It would open up in front of the garages which I knew would never be used during the day and it would be hidden from the front road. Using two beds and three bathrooms meant we were going to get through a lot of washing!

I asked Mr Preston to contact us with a quote before ordering anything, I wanted to check this sort of purchasing with Eric. I remembered what Michael had said about Mr Preston leaving his last job due to stress. I was pleased that the gardener certainly seemed to be enjoying his new job. It seemed like this position would be less stressful for him. He talked about ideas he had for lots of the gardens, although he seemed desperate for spring so he could start everything properly. He was excited about a vegetable garden that he was planning in the garden around the security guards house. I told him I was more than happy for fresh veg when it was available, I remembered my resolution to try and be healthy.

The two men left together, it was good to see the younger security guard showing respect and kindness to the older man who had obviously had a hard time recently. I realised that I could feel safe and comfortable with these people who were around me during the day. Living here would be incredibly difficult if I was surrounded by men who thought like Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

I didn't have much time left and I was eager to get downstairs, so I did a very quick grocery shop. I remembered to buy two toothbrushes and more toothpaste for the other two bathrooms I was using and a stronger light bulb for those dark stairs. I wasn't that confident clothes shopping on the internet, I liked to try things on and although I knew my American size sometimes things just didn't fit. I ordered a couple of pairs of combat trousers to wear around the place during the day, a proper sports bikini that I could swim in and two strappy silk vest tops that seemed quite dressy but not too dressy. I got them in silvery grey and what I hoped was a dark red, after a second I ordered another in emerald green thinking about Eric's lime green wardrobe comment.

About an hour before dark I headed up to the walk-in wardrobe to decide what to wear when I went to join Eric. I settled on a little lilac baby doll, not my usual colour but it was pretty. Short, strappy and plain at the front but backless except for crossing straps and the skirt fell longer at the back. I turned in front of the mirror trying to ignore my stomach doing flip-flops and noticing that my nipples were hard pebbles, easily seen through the flimsy silk. This had nothing to do with the cold. My centre ached, feeling tight and wet, I was desperate for him.

* * *

I was way ahead of time as I typed in C1066E and opened the door to his room. I remembered exactly what position Eric had been in when I left, he most certainly had not moved. I debated how to get closest to him on the bed, this was definitely the best problem I had ever had to solve. He was on his side with the arm that had been around me all night in front of his chest. I would have to move his arm to get as close as I had been last night. Or I could curl up into his back, and his beautiful butt, that was an appealing thought but there wasn't much room on that side of the bed. If he rolled over when he woke I'd be dumped on the floor which would be so embarrassing! That thought pretty much made my mind up for me.

The room was cool after the heat of the day but I was feeling fairly warm. (I wonder why!) I knew the duvet and throw would be too much for me, so I peeled down the bedding to leave only the soft sheet covering Eric. I slipped in under the sheet beside him, almost trembling with anticipation. I knew it was about half an hour until sunset so I stayed at the other side of the bed trying to make myself content to just watch him rest.

I wasn't sure how long I'd laid there and I could have imagined it but I thought I saw his eyes move beneath his closed lids. I couldn't resist so I moved closer to him. I gently kissed his soft, cool lips and pulled back to watch for any reaction. I longed to touch his chest, stroke his beautiful body and without really thinking too much about it I pushed gently on his shoulder. He rolled away from me onto his back and gave the smallest of sighs. I stroked his chest and those perfect abs. He must be close to waking, I could not help but notice there was certainly a part of him that was very awake. His cock stood hard and proud, I had to make a quick decision, surely he would want me to do this?

I pulled back the sheet and moved down the bed. I slipped one hand down to caress his balls and let the other trail up and down his length. Trying not to pant, I licked his tip and slid my lips over the head of him. No way was I perfect at this yet, but I was certainly eager and ready to learn. I concentrated on him, forgetting about the hot ache between my legs for a short while. He was getting harder, I could taste him now and I groaned scratching at the base of his cock, gripping him. I pulled my head back a little to lick and tease his tip again and glanced up at his face. Eric was watching me, fangs half down with a lazy grin on his lips. He winked! How long had he been awake? I hesitated, grinned back then lowered my mouth to him again. I could hear low growls coming from him, they spurred me on. The shout he gave when he reached his climax made me wetter and more desperate for him than ever. I swallowed and carried on stroking and squeezing as he was still so hard.

All I heard was "Hungry now!" as my back hit the bed and Eric took over. His body was over mine. He was licking, kissing and nipping at my neck then moved quickly lower. He slid the little lilac straps down my arms, his lips reached my breasts, scratching a little with his fangs as I writhed up to meet him. He moved lower, kissing my stomach, pushing the lilac silk up and beginning to snarl as I moaned his name. His hands were rubbing the backs of my thighs and my bottom, keeping away from my burning centre. He looked up at me as he slipped my legs over his shoulders, making sure I was watching him as he bit deeply into my thigh. I was sucking in breaths as he drew blood from me, just a couple of mouthfuls then he looked up at me again, licking his lips savouring my blood. His fingers parted my lips as he just touched my nub with the tip of his tongue. I flinched. He took his time, moving his hands back to stroke my hips and thighs. He gave a little lick, then moved back, another lick. I was lost now, just moaning. He kissed and licked the bite he just given me as he teased the outside of me very gently with just the back of one finger. His eyes were on mine as I whispered "Please."

"Sorry my pet, I didn't quite hear that." He really knew how to tease!

"Please," I managed to say a little louder. "I need you."

"Need me?" He continued to tease with his fingers and voice.

"I need you inside me."

"My fingers," As he said this he slipped just the tip of a finger inside me. "My tongue or my cock?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

I knew he wanted details. "I want your fingers to tease me, I want your cool tongue to taste me and I need your rock-hard cock deep inside me, fucking me, please. Please!" I said this in a frantic rush but I think he got the message.

Two fingers worked inside me as he watched my face, he was grinning, calling me a "Greedy girl!" A third finger sliding inside and his thumb working outside of me pushed me over the edge. I might have howled as I reached my first release.

As I shuddered afterwards, Eric's tongue lapped at my centre pulling me towards him. He slid my legs off his shoulders, my feet stayed flat on the bed so my knees fell open welcoming him. Eric moved to kneel up on the bed between my legs. I missed his tongue immediately but I was laid flat out catching my breath as he wound his arms around my back. He scooped me up so I was suddenly sitting on his thighs, my legs around him. I hooked one arm around his neck to keep myself steady and stroked his cock lifting myself a little so his tip teased my entrance. Eric was gripping my bottom, finger tips teasing my other entrance.

I parted myself for him as he thrust up inside me with a growl. His hands on my hips rolled me down him, we slid into an easy rhythm as I whispered into his ear. I started whispering sweet-nothings but that changed to dirtier talk as he drove deeper into me, gripping my ass tight and grinding me close to him. I was kissing, nibbling his ear as he asked "Lean back my pet."

His arms moved to hold my back as he let me relax backwards. I didn't feel stable, it was like floating. I knew if I tipped backwards it would hurt like hell, I obviously trusted him to hold me but I still felt panicky as I felt myself getting closer to my climax. The different angle was working for him too, his eyes glowed watching my body writhe on him. His fangs were fully down and has he came he gave a snarl that would have been terrifying in other circumstances.

Eric's arms pulled me back to him, he lowered his head and bit my breast above my nipple. He lifted his head and his eyes glowered into mine as I bucked against him as I reached another release, scratching at his back and kissing his bloody mouth.

I collapsed a little, my head on his shoulder trying to take steady breaths. "Was that what you needed my pet?"

"Oh, yes." I whispered. He stroked my back which helped me calm down a little. When my breathing steadied he lifted me off his thighs and laid me on the bed. He laid next to me propped up on his elbow while he watched me recover.

He touched my neck where he had bitten the night before. "I can hardly remember doing that. It's barely showing."

"You really spent some time sealing it afterwards. Thank you."

"Well I have to keep you respectable somehow." He grinned.

"You can try!" I laughed, I was probably past respectable. And it was the last thing I was worrying about.

"So what did you do today?" He asked after a while.

"Well not a lot to be honest, I didn't wake 'till gone 3 o'clock."

"Someone must be keeping you awake too late." That someone grinned down at me.

"I wonder who that might be!" I laughed.

I wasn't quite comfortable as I had a roll of lilac silk wrapped around my waist and rucked up between me and the bed. I sat up and started to wriggle out of the baby doll but I got pretty tangled up in the long straps that were supposed to be at the back. Eric let me struggle for a while then he laughed as I got the giggles because I got the damn thing stuck over my head and one arm.

"I don't suppose you could you help?" I hinted.

"What are you trying to do?" He sounded amused and must have moved to sit in front of me stroking my waist and stomach.

"Erm, first not strangle myself and second get free!" I huffed a little, playing the part. "I do quite like this though. Do you think you could keep it in one piece?"

"Well I do like a challenge!" I wasn't entirely sure if he was laughing at me or with me but he was laughing and to me that was the important bit. He got the baby doll down round my waist and instructed "Arms straight up." I did as I was told and Eric kissed my nipples as my breasts were offered to him. He rolled the baby doll up and and lifted it up over my head and arms.

"Thank you for saving me!" I laughed, hooking my raised arms over his head and giving him just a quick kiss. He tossed my lilac silk to the floor and wound his arms round my waist pulling me back to relax on the bed again.

"Did you find time to shop today?"

"A little…" I admitted.

"You need to shop a lot!" He raised his eyebrows.

I laughed. "I know, but I enjoy shopping, I want to take my time. Get to know which websites are best." I didn't want him to think I was worried about the idea of spending his money and didn't want to mess up. "I got some boring day time stuff."

"What have you got for the _boring _days?"

I remembered "A bikini to swim in and a couple of pairs of combats."

"Combats?" I suppose it wasn't surprising that he didn't know what I meant.

"They're lightweight trousers. Very comfortable for around the house."

"You bought trousers..." He sounded disappointed. "Did I not mention how much I like to see your lovely legs?"

I have to admit I was always pleased that he liked my legs! "I'll buy lots of shorts skirts for evenings I promise, but I wanted to cover up during the day. Just for when security and the gardeners are here."

"Has someone made you feel uncomfortable, my pet?" He sounded like any 'someone' might regret doing that.

I had to make sure I explained myself a little better. "Everyone's been fine, really nice. But I don't want to answer the door in a bikini. They're working it's not right to show off that I'm on holiday."

"You are sure?"

"Definitely, I'm very comfortable here." I cuddled into him on the bed, trying to prove my point. And I changed the subject a little. "I became an expert on that security board today and I spoke to the gardener. I can't remember if I told you but I thought you might need to get some plants out around the pool. It's a bit bare out there. I asked for a quote first though."

"I imagine you'll be spending most time out there so you should get what you think you would like. I will take a look at the quote."

"Thank you!" I kissed his chest which was I all I could reach of him without moving too far.

"Did you use the pool today?"

"I didn't get chance but I will tomorrow."

"What about now?" He sounded very interested in this idea.

"Now? It might be a bit cold for me." I hoped I didn't sound like a wuss!

"Was it sunny today?"

"It was beautiful, yes." Or the little bit of the day that I had seen was.

"The water will be wonderful, come on." He started to pull me out of bed. "I want to see your silver bikini!"

* * *

**I promise I will start working towards the plot eventually – Just enjoying the Lemons right now!**

**Eric has got to go back to Fangtasia eventually – That'll cause trouble!**

**Any feedback is appreciated – I'm a review addict!**

* * *

I've started a Twitter account under **FanOTheFang **(NB: There's an f missing!)

Please follow me if you're interested. I'm planning to use it as a writing diary, put a few pics on there, confess a few silly mistakes and probably use it to rant when I'm stuck!

Massive thanks to **SouthernLady23** who made a beautiful banner for this story - I've tweeted it if anyone wants to take a look


	16. Swimming With The Vampire

**Quick Recap: Eric wants to swim!**

Eric headed to the pool while I went to get the silver string bikini on and grab towels, as far as I could tell he wasn't bothering to wear anything. Before I went outside I checked the security board, he hadn't turned off any cameras so I did.

I sat on the edge of the pool for a while watching Eric power backwards and forwards mainly under water. I kept a towel around my shoulders and paddled my feet in the cool water. I wasn't exactly looking forward to swimming, it was pretty chilly and I wasn't that good at it whereas Eric was showing off, swimming like a dolphin!

I lost count of the laps he had done when he rerouted and headed straight towards me, he was so fast I almost panicked that he was going to hit the wall head first. (Thinking about it, the pool wall might have been more damaged than Eric's head!) But he stopped dead at my feet, grabbed an ankle and tickled my foot. I kicked out and squealed like a kid as he popped up in front of me and started treading water. He beckoned with two fingers which sent a rush of heat through me but even that wasn't quite enough to get me to jump in there with him.

I got my feet out of the water to keep them away from him, then stood and backed up a little. "Eric, I'll go in next time, it's a little cold." I tried to get out of this.

"But you got all dressed up for nothing? Come on. Don't leave me all alone." He was grinning, in full persuasion mode, beckoning with both arms for me to jump in to him.

"OK, OK." Damn! He had me wrapped right around his little finger. "I'll go via the steps though…"

I wasn't about to explain that you could not jump in a pool in a string bikini and be confident that it would stay on! I didn't get chance to head to the steps as Eric went under the water and bounced himself out of the pool! He landed about two feet away from me, spraying me with water and reaching out to pull me to him. Before I knew what was happening he put his arms tight around my butt, picked me up, holding me close to him and floated above the pool. I held on tight!

He hovered with me over the pool. "Eric I'm not too sure about this!" I whispered frantically.

"You need to hold your breath!" I panicked a little but took in a big breath, held my nose and shut my eyes tight. He laughed, but I wasn't too worried about how daft I looked as he plunged us into the pool below. He landed on the bottom and pushed up gently so there wasn't the huge jolt I had expected but I was still coughing, spluttering and clinging to him as I reached the surface.

Eric was grinning looking very pleased with himself for shocking me. "It's freezing!" I risked hitting him on the shoulder and kissed him at the same time just in case he was offended.

"It's not so cold when you move!" Eric moved me around so I was on his back, I held my arms around tight around his neck and he began towing me up and down the pool. Once I had convinced myself that he wasn't going to drown me I was really enjoying myself. I tucked my head down behind his and laughed and screamed a bit, it felt like I was on a log-flume! He eventually stopped when I patted him on his shoulder shouting "Need to breathe!"

Eric put the brakes on in the middle of the deep end and moved me to face him again. I kept my arms around his neck, panting and laughing trying to get myself together. I certainly felt warmer as I got used to the cooler water. He was holding me tight with one arm, his other hand roaming over my body. He kissed me gently then boasted, "I have excellent taste in bikini's!"

"You do, thank you." I was grinning with him but he was getting serious underwater. I wasn't at all surprised when he tugged gently at the back tie of the bikini, then he pulled me to shallower water so I could stand. The water only just reached my chest as he untied the bow at my neck and let the bikini top drop down in the water. He sucked greedily at my hard, aching nipples making me moan into the night air. I was shaking as his hands slipped down my sides and he tugged at the ties on the bikini bottom letting that drift away too. I blushed scarlet, finding it hard to believe that I was naked outside.

"Eric" I whispered, "Please could we go inside?"

"I like it out here." He moved his attentions to my other nipple as his hands caressed my hips under water. His hands slipped down to slide up the inside of my thighs, opening me for him. One hand stayed to tease my nub as the other slipped around to stoke my bottom.

He teased my other entrance as I shuddered and whimpered "I don't think..."

"Don't think, my pet."

"We're outside!" Nothing like stating the obvious.

He kissed me, probably to keep me quiet. "All you need to think about is my fingers. Nothing else, just think of my fingers teasing you."

I made a strangled noise, staggering a little as fingers from both his hands worked in rhythm. It was so quiet out, all I could hear was my panting and little gasps of "Oh, oh!" As he had instructed all I thought about was his fingers, it would have been pretty impossible to think of anything else. The finger at my bottom was just teasing but his fingers and thumb at my front were merciless, making me moan.

"Should I stop my pet?"

"No! Please, no!"

"But we're outside..." He teased.

"Please don't stop!"

"You are so close, my pet. Are you going to come for me under the night sky?"

"Oh, oh, yes..." I held tight to him to try and stop my self staggering as the orgasm hit like a tidal wave.

"Good girl, good girl." He crooned as I realised my eyes were full of tears and I couldn't stand much longer. He scooped me up, pushed off from the bottom of the pool and landed us by the table where I had left a pile of towels. He put a towel over my shoulders, rubbed my legs quickly with another and wrapped it around me tucking it in around my breasts. He rubbed at my hair with another and left it over my head as he used a towel on himself quickly then lead me inside. He shut and locked the patio doors and carried me up the stairs. "We need a shower my pet, get you warm and get rid of this chlorine smell. That sound good?"

"Mmm" I murmured still a little stunned at our outdoor activities.

Eric decided he really, really hated the chlorine smell so we spent a great deal of time in the master bedrooms black tiled shower to get rid of it. And then even more time in the master bed, just making sure the smell was all gone!

He called Pam after Fangtasia closed to catch up. I took the chance to get something to eat as I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep properly if I was hungry. He joined me in the lounge and we watched a bit of TV. There were so many programmes for or about vampires these days. We started to watch a documentary about the first vampire actor who had become an overnight sensation. Eric was not impressed. He said he had heard that this vamps maker had turned him in the 1960's and had been teaching him glamour and how to act since then. The Revelation had come in good time for this pair and now they were making a fortune.

Dawn was getting closer so we headed down to his room again. The time I spent with him just before dawn was becoming my favourite, he was slower, gentle and I felt like I could keep up with him. I loved how close he held me when he finally slept.

* * *

I was so ridiculously happy when I woke the next day that I actually had a stab of panic. Could this be so easy?

Eric had told me he was going to Fangtasia on Friday, so I had one more full night with him before then. I knew I should prepare myself for not seeing much of him at the weekends, but I wasn't going to worry about that today.

The security panel showed I had a delivery, so I hit the button and started on some cereal.  
Michael showed up about ten minutes later. "Hello again" I said letting him into the kitchen with the bags that must be my food order.

"Don't worry it won't be me again tomorrow," he grinned. "I get a day off." He looked like he was looking forward to it. "We weren't sure, is this yours? It says Victoria Taylor, aren't you Bennett?" He was holding out another parcel.

Oops, I thought I'd ordered everything under Bennett but maybe not. How could I explain two surnames? I flustered about a bit looking at the parcel then came up with an idea. "Yeah, this is me. Taylor is my dad's name, Bennett's my mum's they've not been divorced long, I'm using both names. Family stuff, you know?"

"Ha, yeah I know. I've had three surnames!" He admitted.

"Three! How did you manage that?" I laughed but as soon as I said it I realised I really shouldn't have. This wasn't exactly a joking matter. "Sorry, no, don't answer that. I shouldn't be so nosey!"

"It's OK. I started with my mum's name, changed it to my step-dad's then changed it my real father's." He shrugged and looked like he was trying to make me feel less guilty for being an insensitive idiot. "So are you all settled in?"

"We're getting there, thanks. Things have certainly calmed down since the first day." I gave a wry smile not wanting to mention Tweedledee but I had to assume that Michael and some of the other guards knew what had happened to him. What did he think about that?

"That's good." He wasn't going to mention that day, obviously I was going to have to actually ask outright if I really wanted to know what he thought, but I wasn't going to ask today. "Make sure you call us if there's anything, OK? I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Thanks, I will. Enjoy your days off."

Once Michael left I started putting food away, making myself wait before I opened the other more interesting parcel.

As it turned out the parcel wasn't anything I had ordered, but something from Eric. There was a delicious smell of leather as soon as I opened it up. Two skirts, both short enough to make me blush! One shiny black pleated leather, like a gym skirt and the other a weathered, light brown tight skirt that was so soft I wanted to cuddle it like a teddy bear. I ran upstairs to try them on, it seemed Eric was very good at sizes! The brown skirt looked great, I just had to get something to wear with it. Ankle boots maybe and it looked great with just a little white Fangtasia vest. The pleated black skirt was dangerously short, I'd try and only wear it at home, or maybe anywhere where I couldn't sit down!

I sat in the sun a little, shopped on my lime laptop, ate a little more and feeling elated went downstairs to wait for Eric to wake.

* * *

I slipped into bed next to Eric, put a hand on his chest and waited for the first sign of life. I was just enjoying watching him when I heard a quiet rumbling growl from him and he moved onto his back. I peeled down the sheet covering us and moved so I was kneeling up astride him. He blinked then opened his eyes, he watched as I stroked his hard length and touched my lips making sure I was wet for him. I was, how could I not be?

"Dirty girl," he whispered as I lowered myself on to him. I rocked down on him, arching my back and feeling him deep inside me. "Hungry," Eric growled and rubbed my back as I leaned forward to offer my breasts to him. He sucked gently at first and I still don't know why but I decided to tease him and pulled back from his mouth a little. His fangs dropped and I leaned into him again, then again like an idiot I pulled back. It was too much for him the second time, he wrapped his arms around my back, holding me tight in place and bit my left breast hard! I panicked and tried to pull away from him, but got nowhere. He growled and shook his head a little, tearing at the bite and drinking from me.

Eric flipped us over, I was flat on my back with him pumping into me, feeding from me. I had no idea if I felt pleasure or pain. He grabbed my left leg, lifting it to his waist leaving me open for him to drive deeper into my centre. I bucked desperately against him, still wanting him and somehow we came together. I practically screamed with tears flowing, he growled, glaring down at me. He usually held me a least little afterwards but now he quickly he moved off me and off the bed, leaving me close to hysteria.

He turned back to face me. "Never tease me!" He spat out.

"I won't!" I swore, still shaking. "I'm sorry..." He turned away from me again and like a coward I ran from him to the bathroom. I sat on the cold floor trying to calm myself. I could not believe how stupid I had just been. Teasing a hungry vampire! I might as well just poke a tiger with a stick and finish myself off totally. I knew how proud he was and I had wanted him to beg for my blood! That would never happen. If he wanted my blood he had just proved that he could just take it, he could drain me dry if he wanted and I had to remember he would have plenty of other ready and willing feeding options.

I had to get out of this bathroom and apologise, beg if necessary. I stood and saw myself in the mirror for the first time. The bite was vicious. No longer bleeding but sealing over a little, two deep puncture holes with a ring of smaller marks connecting them. Usually he only used his fangs but he must have held on to me with his other teeth. I didn't dare try to clean it myself, I couldn't make it look any better down here. Did I have any sort of first aid upstairs if Eric didn't want to clean up the bite?

Delaying this wouldn't help. I had to face him.

Eric was dressed as I returned to the bedroom, just jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt. It was silly but being naked when he was dressed made me feel even more naked, very exposed. On the plus side he was barefoot and sitting in his armchair so he wasn't planning on going anywhere right now and he still looked angry but no longer furious. He looked me up and down, then looked at the bite on my breast.

"Come here." I nervously went towards him, he pulled me onto his knee. He held my injured breast and lowered his head. He loosed the horrible scabs that were forming, making the wound bleed again then sealed it. I was amazed that it looked better immediately.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Eric, I'm so sorry, I was..."

"Quiet." I shut up, quick. He pushed at me a little so I had to get off his lap. I staggered a little unbalanced as he moved past me and headed for the door to his office. I didn't dare ask but I assumed that I should follow him. I grabbed at the dressing gown I had brought down with me, as he held to door open for me, I tried to put the robe on as I passed him but he took it from me and shook his head. I nervously headed up the stairs and tugged the door open and of course this was the time I tripped over the damn bin by the door. I was scrabbling on my knees putting paper back in the bin as he shut the door and sat at his desk switching his computer on. I stood by him, feeling ashamed of myself, embarrassed but not knowing how to make this better.

"You should leave me alone for awhile." He didn't even look up at me as I left the office and shut the door behind me.

I dithered about in the kitchen, he had said 'for awhile' so he didn't want me to leave him entirely, but how long is 'awhile' for someone who's centuries old.

What had I been thinking? I remembered feeling confident, overconfident as I had headed down the stairs to meet him. The previous night had gone so wonderfully well that I had felt so damn sure of myself, well I certainly didn't feel like that now. I wondered into the lounge and curled up on one of the sofa's, one where I could see through to the hall and see his office door.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, I was feeling pretty numb. But eventually I heard him call me. "Come here my pet." At least I was still his pet. I went into the office shaking like a leaf.

I stood nervously in his doorway until he beckoned me to sit with him. He was in his power chair so there wasn't much room but I sat on his lap. He slipped his arms around me and whispered into my ear. "I am hoping you realise now that you cannot tease me." I nodded vehemently. "Do not tease me with your blood, especially not when I am hungry. Tease me with your lips, your tongue, your little fingers but not your blood. You understand?"

"Yes sir." His lips twitched with amusement as I called him that, I hadn't even thought about calling him Sir, I just had. It felt like we were in the teacher and pupil scenario we had already been through.

He was playing with my hair with one hand while the other slipped between my thighs. This was over? I was forgiven? My heart was racing, he must hear that, he must know how much I wanted him. I licked my lips desperate to kiss him but not quite daring to yet.

"So, you teased me, so now I tease you." Eric continued. "Does that seem fair, Victoria?" I couldn't answer, I just mumbled a bit so he carried on. "Well you did ask me not to spank you, did you not? You need to be punished, so you force me to be a little more inventive."

My bottom lip wavered a little. This was not over.

Eric's hand slid down my thigh. His cool fingers just touched my nub, just touched my lips then slid into my wet centre, slipped out again, then just in. I moaned, desperate for his touch. Then he touched his fingers to his mouth "Very tasty my pet." I was shaking as he licked his fingers, then as before he pushed me a little so I slipped off his lap. "I'll call you when I want you again, off you go." He patted my butt and gestured to the door. I was dismissed.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews – they are really appreciated.**

I've started a Twitter account under **FanOTheFang **(NB: There's an f missing!)

Please follow me if you're interested. I'm planning to use it as a writing diary, put a few pics on there, confess a few silly mistakes and probably use it to rant when I'm stuck!

Massive thanks to SouthernLady23 who made a beautiful banner for this story - I've tweeted it if anyone wants to take a look.


	17. Tease

**Quick Recap: Victoria might have just offended the Viking, she's in for a long night.**

I went into the kitchen a little confused about what was happening now. I'd teased him so now he was teasing me? Surely this wouldn't be a great night for him either? I shuddered wishing I had asked if I could put some clothes on but not daring to disturb him. I was a English stereotype and made myself a cup of tea, milk, two sugars. I went through to the lounge and sat tucked up on the sofa with a cushion on my feet because they always got cold. Even though it wasn't at all cold, my head decided it was because I wasn't wearing anything. I propped my tea on another cushion between my knees and my chest and sipped. I knew I deserved to feel this miserable so I settled down to wait this out.

I decided it was best to not keep track of time, clock watching might drive me crazy. So I had no idea how long it was before Eric called me and I went running. He was still sitting at his desk as I stepped into his office. He swivelled around and beckoned me to him. As I got close he put his hands on my waist to place me where he wanted me to stand, between his parted knees, with my knees touching the front of his chair. "Put your hands behind your back my pet." Nervously I did as he asked as his cool hands slipped to my bottom. With my arms behind my back my front was thrust out a little and he leaned forward to gently suck my nipples. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his lips and tongue but I was not feeling too steady on my wobbly legs. He began to suck and nip at my breasts more forcefully, my eyes popped open. Eric was teasing my bottom, pinching with his fingers and probing at the entrance. The heat was growing inside me, I had to let out a low moan.

As soon as I let out a sound Eric stopped abruptly and turned back to a book on his desk. "Off you go my pet."

I gasped in shock that he had just stopped, feeling ridiculously bereft that he was no longer touching me. This teasing of his was not going to be as easy to take as I had thought. How could he just stop? I dithered, desperate to stay here with him no matter how much he wanted me to go. I needed something to say, anything. "Skirts," I blurted out. He looked up. "Two skirts arrived today, thank you so much, I really like them. They're kinda cool, I'd have never dared pick them myself."

"Glad you like them. Do they fit?"

"Yes, really well. Would you like to see them on?" Translation: _Could I put some clothes on?_

"Not right now. I'll call you when I want you." He turned back to his desk, I assumed the translation was _No chance, you're staying naked, I've not done with you yet._ I returned dejectedly to my spot in the lounge.

I put a book that I wasn't reading on my knee and sat with my ears on stalks waiting for him to call me. There was a distinct tight, wet, heat at my centre that was not going to go away any time soon. I assumed that touching myself was not part of Eric's game and besides his touch was so much better than mine! Ice cold, long, Viking fingers would really help me out right now. Mmm! A cold shower might be useful too. I rested my head back and closed my eyes trying but failing to think about something else.

"Shit!" I almost jumped out of my skin when Eric turned on the TV. He sat on the other sofa opposite me, looking bored and flicked through a few channels. He paused on a documentary that might have been about African wildlife and turned the sound low.

"Sit in the middle, my pet." I did as he asked sitting directly opposite him but hardly daring to look at him. I almost wanted to cross my arms in front of me to have something covering me. "Put your hands on your knees." I did that and felt bizarrely prim until he asked almost a minute or so later. "Use your hands to separate your knees for me." I blushed and parted my knees a little. Eric raised a disapproving eyebrow. I parted my legs a little more. The words "tight, wet, hot" ran around in my head, that was all I could feel at the minute, but he was about five feet away from me with a coffee table in between us. His blazing eyes bore into me from the opposite sofa and he instructed further. "Slide your hands up the inside of your thighs, but not too far." I did as he asked and nearly moaned but bit my lip, I had to be careful I didn't draw blood.

"Relax, my pet, this is easy!" Yeah right! He let me sit and wait for what seemed like an age then instructed. "Push your shoulders back a little and shuffle your bottom forward just a little." This was not easy without moving my hands but I managed to do as he had asked and opened my self further to him. At least he was smiling now, he certainly no longer looked bored, I concentrated on his sexy grin and only managed to make my ache worse. He was hard, his jeans doing nothing to hide that. I daren't look lower than his face because I couldn't trust myself to stay on my sofa if I did. Surely he could not carry this game on for much longer.

"A little more for me, my pet, can you put your feet on the table?" I could but it was a stretch and so I didn't have to close my legs at all he shoved the table a little closer. My centre could not have been more on display to him. I was breathing rather heavily, licking my lips, desperate now.

Come on Eric, climb over the damn table and fuck me please! Or your tongue? Just a finger would be blissful. Please!

He woke me from my silent begging with more instructions. "Listen to what I have to say before you move. OK?" I nodded. "I will allow you to take one finger and just lightly, touch in one small circle around that sensitive, aching, little nub of yours. Do you understand that if you do more you will regret it?" I nodded again, I really understood. I didn't need any more teasing torture than I was already going to get. He nodded for me to go ahead.

I took a breath and as he allowed I ran my right index finger slowly around the tip of my nub just the once then removed my hand back to my thigh. I couldn't help it I moaned. "I'm sorry, sorry. I'm sorry." I whispered. I was frantic that I had done wrong, not daring to move but I had two fat tears running down my cheeks.

"Ssh, my pet. Ssh. You are doing very well. A little moan is fine." His voice was like silk and I began to calm a little, panting more steadily. "You were a good girl, you did just as I asked. If you like you could do that again?"

I debated internally. The slight touch hadn't helped, it had probably made my burn much worse, but I was desperate to touch myself again and if I didn't want to maybe he would see that as turning his offer down? I nodded. He nodded back to me, allowing me to move. Again I touched myself with one finger in one slow circle then replaced my hand to my thigh. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, taking short breaths then opened them to see what Eric had planned next.

What came next was the same as earlier. I stood between his knees as he stroked and pinched and probed at my bottom. I leant towards him as he sucked and licked and nipped at my breasts. I struggled to keep quiet, struggled to not show how much I wanted him. When he let me go this time I sat on the coffee table in front of him, my head in my hands. I felt exhausted as well as unsatisfied, I must have looked it too.

"Victoria, you should take a break. Get something to eat, relax a little. Here..." He peeled off his t-shirt and put it over my head. By the time I had managed to get my arms and head in the right holes he had left the lounge.

I didn't eat much just a sandwich, a cup of tea and a couple of biscuits. I sat in the kitchen wondering if I should try and talk to him. Let him know I understood that I couldn't, I shouldn't tease him with my blood, that I had only done it because I'd been overconfident from the night before. Let him know he didn't have to keep teasing me, we both desperately needed a release. Or if he wasn't desperate, I was!

I sat in the lounge watching TV with no sound and he joined me about half an hour later. He'd put another t-shirt on which didn't seem like a good sign.

"Could we talk for a minute?" I started tentatively.

"Go ahead."

"I understand what I did wrong, it won't happen again Eric, I swear. I'm so sorry. I'll never tease you with my blood, I was stupid to try."

"I know you realise now that you were wrong, but what if you get carried away again? What if I get carried away? That would not end well my pet. I'm trying to make sure you will always remember how that teasing felt for me. I am not stopping this lesson." He sounded convinced that he was doing the right thing. He kissed me gently on the lips but brushed my hand away as I tried to reach for him.

Eric peeled his original t-shirt off me and leaned back on the sofa pulling me back to sit next him. He wound one arm around my back and his fingers brushed against my tender breast. We both pretended to watch TV but I couldn't stop myself turning towards him a little. His other hand dropped to my stomach, stroking gently but stopping as he got a little lower. In desperation I twisted towards him moving my leg that was furthest from him over his legs, so I was almost laid upon him.

"My pet, turning like that puts your pretty bottom in a perfect position for spanking so if you don't want that to happen I suggest you move!" His voice was so cold.

As I moved away from him I felt like I was back where I started. I sat despairingly on the sofa as he moved away from me a little. We sat in silence for quite a while, I had made him angry and made myself even more desperate for him. I needed his attention, any attention.

Shit! I must be desperate if I was going to try this.

"Maybe I should be spanked? What I did was horrible to you, dangerous for me. I should be spanked." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, to see that he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"That's quite an offer, my pet. You didn't enjoy being spanked last time."

"That was different, I didn't really understand what I'd done that was so wrong. I do now. And I couldn't stop you, I didn't want to say enough. This time you should decide when to stop. I wasn't good at making that decision." I turned to face him, but I didn't move any closer.

"You are sure?" He gave me a chance to back out but I took a deep breath and nodded. He sat forward a little and patted his knee. I stood a little unsteadily next to him and just the same as last time put a hand on his shoulder to steady myself as I bent over his knee. He stroked my back and my bottom, making me moan. I couldn't have stopped that moan for anything.

I tried not to panic as I lay across his knee. His hands on me were soothing, I shuddered at the sensation after longing for his touch for so long. I knew this feeling would change pretty soon.

The first slap made me gasp and brought tears to my eyes. The second made me yelp as I watched the tears fall to the carpet below me. I remembered the burning tingling from before, but it was cooled as his hands were stroking my bottom again, soothing the heat away. "All over, my pet." He whispered as I tried not to sob with relief. He had been gentler with me that I had been myself when I hadn't dared say 'enough'.

Eric helped me get up from his knee and I went through to the bathroom to wash my face and try to calm down a little. I was drained, not actually of course, just mentally. When I came back into the lounge he had switched off the lights and TV, ready to turn in for the day. He picked me up so I could wrap my arms and legs around him and hide my face in his neck. When we reached his downstairs room he sat me on the edge of the bed and I pushed myself backwards to get into the middle of the bed and stare at the canopy above me. I was feeling a little numb and not quite keeping up with what was happening.

When I sat up I realised Eric had gone into the shower room, I could hear the shower running as he had left the door open. Perfect, just what I needed to revive me and get rid of the tension of the night. I headed towards the shower room eager to join him. I paused as I got there, he was washing his hair. There probably wasn't a better sight to be seen as the suds made trails down his chest and abs. He was hard. I longed to touch him as much as I wanted him to touch me. I took a step forward but he held a hand out to stop me as he ducked under the spray to rinse. Frustration rose in me as he reached for his musky shower gel and the scent filled the small room.

I took a step closer whispering "Please?"

"You still have a lesson to learn, my pet." He almost smiled as he turned towards me and worked the lather into his chest and shoulders. I had tears steaming down my face and I considered leaving the room but couldn't, he obviously wanted me to stay.

Everything got worse as he rinsed again and turned side ways under the spray. He stroked his cock, tilting his head back a little and closing his eyes.

"No, Eric don't." I could do that for him! I wanted him inside me, I wanted to be on my knees sucking him, tasting him.

"Remember Victoria, you are here for me to fuck, you are here so I can feed." My hands clenched into fists as he spoke, stoking himself on and on. "If we get along then that's nice, if we have a good time then even better." I was trying not to listen to him but still desperate to touch him, jealous that he was pleasing himself and reaching a release. "I'm thinking of you, my pet, your sweet taste, the way you squeeze..." He went on and on, saying sweet things, saying dirty things, calling me everything from sweetheart to whore. I was shaking in a jealous, frustrated fury, as he came against the shower wall with a shout.

He stroked himself a couple of times more, rinsed under the spray and turned off the shower. "Victoria, could you pass me a towel?"

My temper broke. "Fuck you!" I threw the towel at him. I really thought I'd have my head smashed against the wall two seconds later and I was so furious that I really didn't care.

But Eric just laughed. "Now do you understand?" He rubbed his hair with the towel and took the few steps towards me.

"I don't understand anything right now!" My anger had turned into tears as usual.

"Do you feel that I've denied you? Taken something you should have had? When you denied me your blood I felt how you feel right now." Eric sounded incredibly calm, he moved the towel to his chest and lifted my hands to it.

"That's it? You teased me all night so I'd get angry?" I was totally confused now. The confusion got worse as he held my hands in the towel, making me rub his shoulders and his chest dry.

"You have to remember how this felt, it will stop you teasing me like that again." His logic was sane and insane all at once.

"I think I understand." I wondered if he would actually drive me insane after many more nights like this, my hands slipped from the towel to his body. He let me kiss him. For the first time all night I was relieved to be naked as I pulled him closer and at last he didn't pull away.

* * *

This is a little short but I'm already getting along with the next Chapter – it starts a few weeks from where Eric and Victoria are now so I needed a new beginning for it. I think it's about time to start with a plot or a least a bit of a story! I'm worried I'll run out of lemons if I keep writing like this – I suppose I'm nowhere near as inventive as actual Eric!

**Thank you so much for the reviews – Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

"at"FanOTheFang on Twitter – I've posted my inspiration for the shower scene on there! Thank me later!

24 Sept 2010


	18. Date Night

**Quick Recap: In a weird way they are getting used to each other.**

A few weeks and two days later I was half watching TV, half listening out for Eric to return home. We had settled into a kind of rhythm living with each other. This wasn't a routine, there was nothing as boring as routine when Eric was around, but life with him had a strange sense of rhythm.

I didn't see him at weekends. From early Friday night he was often gone until dawn on Sunday or early evening Monday and I spent the weekend looking forward to seeing him again. Fangtasia was closed on Mondays and I was pleased that so far he had always spent his night off with me. Sometimes he took Tuesdays off and stayed home, sometimes he stayed out all night on Wednesdays or Thursdays but I generally saw something of him during the week.

I felt happier if Eric went out to Fangtasia after he had fed from me. I hoped that this way he was less likely to get hungry for blood or anything else while he was at work, but deep down I knew I was kidding myself! It wasn't rare for him to arrive and go through the garage door to his downstairs room, grab a shower then come upstairs. I supposed the situation would be a whole lot worse if he didn't take a shower. That wasn't worth thinking about.

I spent most of my day time by the pool or in it. I had a proper tan and was fit enough to swim for a little bit longer each day. I'd found a fairly depressing website advocating healthy cooking for one person and I was trying! However when I got a little bored on the nights Eric wasn't around I was also enjoying cooking sweet stuff, cookies were my speciality. I wasn't too good at cakes yet but the security team were excellent tasters, they hadn't complained. It became routine for them to returned a cake tin to me when they dropped off a delivery. Eric commented that if security became too fat to keep us secure then I only had myself to blame.

I took small amounts of iron and vitamin supplements, companies were not quite advertising the daily pills for 'fangbangers' yet but I was sure they soon would. Eric let me take them if I wanted to, but he said he didn't take enough blood to affect me. I never felt ill so I assumed he was right about this.

The Premiership Football season had just started in England and I'd found a few games easily on Eric's TV which had a million channels. Football meant that summer must be coming to a close back home, but it was still pretty hot here. My dad loved the football and watching it really reminded me of home and I missed him. I'd had horrendous conversations with mum and dad the previous weekend. I told them I wasn't living with a work colleague and earning money to travel, but that I was living with a vampire and planning on staying with him as long as he wanted me around. Of course I had managed to put it nicer than that!

I had thought about telling them that I was just living with someone and skipping the vampire part, but I doubted that I would be able to keep up the pretence and I was worried that Eric wouldn't appreciate being lied about. They were my parents, I couldn't lie and what if they found out later? Then everything would be so much worse. I decided to get everything out in the open all at once.

So I listened to my mum beg me to come home, listened to my dad threaten to come over here and bring me home. I told them I was sorry, that I didn't want to make them worry. I swore to them I was safe, swore I would be careful and I refused to leave. Dad said he'd never speak to me again, but he called me ten minutes later. Mum sounded like she was crying every time I spoke to her. I knew I was being selfish and breaking their hearts but I could not leave Eric.

* * *

That Sunday night Eric didn't arrive but he did call. "I am stuck at Fangtasia, my pet. I won't be home tonight."

"Ahh damn, have you been busy?"

"Busiest Sunday since opening, there was a piece in some Church newspaper calling Fangtasia 'the watering hole of the Devil's minions'. We had people queuing around the block." He sounded proud and quite amused.

"Excellent!"

"Yes, but I had a little plan for us tomorrow night that I don't want to change!" His voice dropped to a growl and I felt a distinct twitch deep inside.

"A plan? What's the plan?"

"Can you be ready to go just after dark tomorrow?"

"Ready to go? We're going out?" This was new!

"Not all of my plans involve staying home!" He was pretending to be indignant.

"All the best plans do!" I was pleased to hear him laughing down the phone. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! But it has Pam's recommendation."

"That's ominous!" I couldn't help but snigger.

"My pet! Pam would be upset to hear you say that!"

"I doubt that!" I laughed. "Could you tell me what I should wear?" I hadn't actually left the estate since we had moved in. A night out with Eric was very exciting but a little nerve wrecking and I needed to be a little more prepared.

"I believe 'casual' is the right word. I'm wearing jeans, but I'd prefer you to wear something short so I can see your sexy legs if I get bored! Sleep well my pet." He was hung up abruptly leaving me with a puzzle that I didn't think I could solve. Where were we going? We could wear casual clothes, Pam would approve and Eric might get bored enough to look at my legs? What the hell was I going to wear?

The fact that Pam approved of this worried me. Pam did not like me! One of the nights after she and Eric had closed Fangtasia Pam had called around to the new house to take a look. Eric had warned me about an hour before they got there and I ran around the already clean and tidy house making it utterly spotless. I was in the kitchen when the two of them arrived, I was nursing a cuppa and as ready for inspection as the house was. Eric came in first, kissed me sweetly on the forehead and squeezed me to him. He had been away the night before so I was ridiculously giddy to see him again. Pam was in full Fangtasia regalia, a black leather bustier with a black leather saloon girl skirt with red petticoats and trimmings, fishnets and the sky-highest heels that anyone could ever wear. I was in a denim skirt with a green vest and felt alarmingly under-dressed. She strode in and almost nodded at me. Eric was smirking, I assumed he sensed the tension. "Pam, you remember Victoria?"

"I do."

"Hi Pam, welcome. I hope you like the place."

"Hello, little pet." Her tone was icy and Vampires could get really icy. She looked away from me, towards Eric, so he waved her through to the lounge and showed her around. I didn't follow. Surely she couldn't still be pissed off about the ID thing! I knew she had been with Eric decades before and she clearly still adored him, but not that way. Eric said that she was a huge draw at Fangtasia because of the loathing she showed to the humans or the 'vermin'. Maybe loathing was her usual way with us vermin.

I had stayed in the kitchen, sulking a bit and feeling left out. I heard them talking as they went upstairs, outside and finally down to Eric's room. Eric came back upstairs again thankfully he was alone, Pam must have left through the garage doorway. I wrapped myself around him and that night we discovered that sex in that kitchen was damn uncomfortable. Breakfast bar too high, the kitchen surfaces all had breakable glass fronted cupboards above them and the slate floor was way too hard. Eric carried me fireman style through to the lounge sofas. Problem solved.

* * *

That Sunday night I slept very well. After I had spoken to Eric the worrying thoughts of Pam were brushed aside by memorable thoughts of him. The following afternoon I spent some time in the sun by the pool, ate a large pasta meal because I didn't know when I'd eat again and spent a while getting ready. I took more time straightening my hair than I did when we just stayed home and put a little more make-up on than just my usual mascara.

The worry about what to wear was not really a worry. Thanks to some serious internet shopping and lots of encouragement from Eric I no longer had nothing to wear. I had lots of choices. I decided to wear the battered, short, brown leather skirt that Eric had chosen for me. Brown heeled ankle boots and a black strappy top went with it, I was taking a green leather bag that I adored so I could put a thin cream cardigan in just in case it got cooler later.

Eric arrived about an hour after dark, I was all ready and ran down the stairs to meet him. He looked marvellous, not in jeans as he had promised but black leather trousers and a dark grey silk shirt open at the neck. It would have been impossible not to smile at him. I stepped in close to him to claim a kiss and couldn't resist touching that leather. "No jeans?" I asked.

"You don't seem too upset about that." He grinned down at me as I had slipped both hands to his magnificent butt. Soft leather took its place as my second favourite thing that he could ever wear. Obviously first favourite was nothing at all. It had been three long nights since I had seen him, how was I supposed to show restraint? "We need to go. We'll be late." He was saying this but not exactly heading towards the door as he kissed my ear and nibble the lobe a little.

"Can't we be fashionably late?" I backed up to the wall and pulled him towards me. If he hadn't wanted to move I'd have never shifted him but he took a step closer and I was happily sandwiched between him and the wall. His hard cock was pressed against me as I battled with his belt, button and zip. He slid my skirt up around my waist and destroyed my panties as his lips moved down to my neck. I jolted and moaned in relief as his fingers teased my nub and slipped inside me. He lifted me from the floor as he plunged deep into me, his hands under my bottom to keep me in place. I held on to his shoulders, tilting my head to offer my neck to him.

We actually weren't that late leaving. We both came as he bit me then he spent a little time licking and cleaning the bite on my neck while I recovered leaning against the wall. We straightened each other clothes and he was leading me to the door when I claimed human necessity and ducked into the bathroom. I had a drawer of spare clothes and underwear in there as I used this shower a lot after the pool. I slipped a pair of black panties on and put three pairs in the zip pocket meant for a purse in my bag. If Eric did get bored tonight then I obviously needed to be prepared.

As we headed to the car I noticed how I'd crumpled his collar. "Eric, I really made a mess of you, do you have time to change?"

"Don't worry, it's dark where we're going." He opened the car door for me to climb in. "Nice skirt." He commented as he got in his side.

"Thank you, it was a gift from someone who really knows good leather." I grinned and stroked his leather clad thigh as he sped off the estate. "How long 'till we get where we're going?"

"It's about forty five minutes away."

"So, we'll be there in half an hour then?" I checked my seat belt and held on to the side of my seat. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"That would spoil the surprise a little!" He had a point.

"OK, so Pam recommends it, casual clothes, you might get bored and it's dark!" I didn't have a clue, but he probably preferred it that way so I tried a question. "Will there be food or drink for either of us?"

"I believe there will be for you, probably not for me."

"So it's not a restaurant or a bar?"

"No. Try again." He was definitely pleased that I was stumped.

"Is it a Vampire thing or human?"

"Tonight is Vampires and guests only, but it's a human thing too." Eric loved being cryptic.

I tried a few more guesses and questions getting nowhere which pleased him. Then I saw the multiplex as we passed on the Motorway. "Are we going to the cinema?"

"You saw it. That's cheating! Doesn't count." Eric laughed. "I should have got the blindfold out. You'll never guess the film."

"I don't even know what's out right now, I won't even try." I was very much looking forward to sitting in the dark with Eric for a couple of hours so I really didn't care what we were here to see. "Do you come to the cinema a lot?"

"I've not been here before, but I used to go very often. Although I've not had much chance since Fangtasia opened. When they first invented the moving pictures it was an amazing thing to see. Almost as good an invention as the car!" He patted his beloved Vet's steering wheel.

"What sort of thing do you like to see?" I was desperate to ask what he thought about various Vampire films but I wasn't going to.

"Are you asking that to get an idea about what we're seeing now?" He though I was that devious!

"No, I wasn't. But go on then, give me a clue."

"It's meant to be a lot like Jaws. I really like that film." He grinned at me.

"Jaws!" Oh hell. He was trying to scare me. "Eric, you know how easily I jump? When that head pops out of the bottom of that boat I scream everytime. I might embarrass you!"

He laughed. "I don't think you'll scream at this film."

He parked up and we headed towards the cinema. At this time of night there were lots of people coming out of the cinema, not so many going in.

"So you like films with a lot of blood?" I was a little disappointed to be honest, what a stereotype.

"You should never assume, my pet." He whispered into my ear as we entered the cinema foyer.

As we stepped inside I got the distinct feeling that everyone had turned to see Eric and to see who he had brought with him. I felt pretty nervous, looking around I could see a few cinema-goers who seemed to be vampires. I decided to keep my eyes down or on Eric. He put his hand on my back and guided me to a particular ticket queue. At least three vampires nodded deeply to him before we got there, a pair in front of us in the queue stepped aside saying "Good Evening Sheriff."

I believed that the 'young man' behind the counter was a vampire, I knew for sure when he saw Eric and froze for a second. "Good Evening Mr Northman, Sheriff, Sir." The vamp was more nervous that I was, I wondered if he was new.

When Eric asked for "Two upgrades for Mamma Mia, please." I could have dropped to the floor. Mamma Mia!

As we walked away I had to say something. "Eric, this film is nothing like Jaws! Could Pam be teasing you?"

"You'll see there are some similarities." Eric had a sly smile on his face.

"I've seen this, it's a musical! No sharks, just singing!" I was almost laughing at the thought of watching this with him.

"You've seen it already? I didn't think of that. You don't want to see it again? We can go home." He actually sounded disappointed.

"No, really. It's great, entertaining but I really don't think it's something you will like. Do you know Abba?" I asked incredulously.

"My fellow countrymen! Of course." He rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to buy you popcorn now?" He changed the subject.

"Supposed to?" He'd lost me.

"Well, this is a date. Is it not?" He murmured in my ear. He was smiling down at me, I imagine he heard my heart beating faster and he probably knew a flash of heat ran through me too. "Not really something I do very often. But I'm sure I'm supposed to buy popcorn. Pam said so."

I was totally flustered as he lead me towards the confectionery stand. It was a total fluke that I remembered I didn't actually like popcorn before he bought some for me. I chose a couple of flavours of Ben & Jerry's instead and we headed to the screen. The adverts had started but we had got there in plenty of time even with the unscheduled delay at home.

I was wildly happy, I was on a date with Eric Northman! Now I know I'd been living in his house for nearly six weeks but this was a first. And he'd said he didn't do this often, so I was close to bouncing along as we headed up an aisle to the back row. I was aware that this was probably Eric just playing a part, saying what he knew I would want to hear, but even so I was pleased that he was making this effort.

The cinema wasn't busy, most of the audience were in the middle section with only two 'people' in the middle of the back row. Eric directed me to the second seat in on the left hand side of the cinema so no one was near us. He took the aisle seat stretching his wonderful, long legs out in front of him.

I concentrated on my ice-cream while he got his phone out. "Eric, you will turn that off won't you?"

"What? I don't turn off my phone!" He actually sounded horrified.

"You can't leave the sound on. It's like the eighth deadly sin!" With perfect timing the usual warning came on the screen to remind everyone to switch off their phones. Eric actually cackled. I was trying not to laugh with him when I threatened in a teasing voice. "I'll go sit at the front without you! I will. Please turn it off!"

As the film started he did do something with his phone, maybe just turned the sound down. But he put his arm around my shoulders and relaxed back so I forgave him.

As soon as the film started I realised why he was here. Blue skies, blue sea, golden beaches and sunshine. The sun. He was watching the screen impassively, I was watching him with a shaking chin and tears in my eyes. As the shot changed he looked over at me. "Don't." He muttered, with a finger he took a tear from my cheek, tasted it and turned back to the screen. I struggled not to cry again. Crying really was pointless, he could never see the sun again, he had accepted it, so should I.

I thought back to Jaws, there were certainly scenes of beaches, blue seas and boats that weren't big enough. I suppose I understood what similarities he was talking about now.

To stop myself getting emotional again I made myself concentrate on the film that I had seen three times before. Never before had I noticed the sunset behind 'Lay Your Love On Me' and that song had always been my favourite. Although 'Does Your Mama Know?' still made me cringe and grin at the same time.

When 'Waterloo' started a lot of the audience started to leave. No more sunshine. I guess I wasn't the only one who had seen this a few times. At least I liked the ending!

Eric hadn't moved much during the film, he had kissed me during one of the night scenes and slid his hand onto my thigh in another, but as the closing credits kicked in he moved more purposely. I told myself that no one was around us so it didn't matter that another destroyed pair of black panties was on the floor, didn't matter that he had slid his fingers inside me, didn't matter that I was quietly moaning for him, bucking up against his hand. I did hear people come into the screen after the credit's ended, they muttered something and then went away but I happily forgot about that.

Eric's forehead was against mine as I panted after my release. He grinned, "I should take you home..."

"Yes. Please." I gasped.

He sucked on his fingers, tasting me, smiling down at me as I tried to recover. He took my hand and led me out of the cinema.

* * *

The night might have ended differently if Eric hadn't switched on his phone back on. But he did. As we walked through the foyer, receiving a few dirty looks from the delayed cleaning staff, Eric got a phone call.

"Colonel Flood? Good Evening."

He let me into his car and carried on his phone conversation in the parking lot so I missed most of it. Had he said 'Colonel'? Did Vampires have Sheriffs and Colonels too? Who had the higher rank?

"I need to call into Fangtasia before we go home." He didn't sound pleased and this seemed like a good time for me to keep quiet.

As we got into the city I could see he was looking around him, the streets were pretty quite, as you would expect at 2am on a Tuesday morning.

We went to his office through Fangtasia's backdoor. I got the impression we were waiting for someone to show up and I was down one vital piece of clothing so slipped on another pair of panties which made Eric smile for the first time since we'd left the cinema. I sat on the sofa flicking through the Special Vampire Edition of Rolling Stone magazine while he sent and received a few texts.

Eric must have heard something I couldn't, he moved so fast it was as if he had disappeared from his power chair and reappeared again knelt by the sofa. "There's fucking Weres in my bar!" He hissed.

_What?_

I heard a crash from the bar and Eric pulled a leather case out from under the sofa. "You have to stay with me, I can't leave you in here." He took out a beautiful, massive broadsword that I just stared at. Yes, I was staying with him. Another crash and rough laughter from the bar.

There were other weapons in the case. "Can I have one?" I didn't want to just follow him into the bar, I had no idea what was in there. Eric looked like he was debating for half a second then he handed me a shorter sword, more like a big dagger. I got to my feet trying to feel brave as he instructed me.

"Stay behind me but not too close, I have to swing this. Do not attack, that is to defend yourself with, you won't need it I swear. Hold tight with two hands, do not let it go or they will have a weapon. Go for eyes and throat. If you're on the floor then the feet." I hoped I wouldn't spend any time tonight on the floor. Another crash from the bar, then the tinkling of glass and we left the office.

* * *

A little more action and a little lemony! Sorry about the cliffhanger – I couldn't resist. Next chapter's half done so not too long to wait.

**Big Confession** – Mamma Mia was released in 2008 – This story is a couple of years before Dead Until Dark that makes it about 2004. Oops. I tried to think of another film filled with sunshine but couldn't think of one that was pre-2004. And I liked the idea of Eric watching the Abba Musical!

Huge thanks for any reviews – They make my day! Please let me know what you think of this...

"at"FanOTheFang on Twitter


	19. A Wild Night Out

**Quick Recap: "There's fucking Weres in my bar!"**

Fangtasia was being trashed, there was a man lounging on a bar stool, systematically dropping bottles of True Blood on the floor, another man behind the bar shaking at the tills but not getting them open. The mirrors behind the bar were half gone. It would have been ridiculous if there weren't two creatures in the room making the scene terrifying. The makers of American Werewolf in London needed a pat on the back, these things looked a lot like that! Part man, part wolf, lots of matted hair, sharp teeth and vicious looking claws. As soon as we got in the bar one of them sprang towards us, with awesome ease Eric swung the sword with a roar and sliced off the monsters head. I watched in horror as the wolf-thing turned into a decapitated man. Our problem of four was now three.

There was a weird gloopy noise coming from the two 'men' at the bar, both snarled and growled, hitting the floor as they turned into a part wolf-thing too. I was almost frozen to the spot but Eric was planning, he dragged a table out of the corner booth by the door we had entered by. "Up there." He snarled at me and I climbed up on to the seats clutching my dagger in one hand and steadying myself with the other. Having a Viking with a broadsword between me and those things made me feel a little safer.

The three that were left had more common sense than the first one who'd just dived in and died quickly. They spread out, giving Eric the possibility of three separate attacks to think about. He was turning in a slow semi-circle, keeping his eyes on all three.

"Come on then!" He taunted them. "She is tasty but you have to get through me to try her!"

Thanks Eric! I had been demoted from Vampire's Pet to Werewolf's Bar Snack! Probably not as enjoyable for me. The wolf-men were looking at me as I'd look at a warm chocolate fudge cake with ice-cream. Or as Eric looked at me when he first woke up.

The two from the each side attacked first, Eric dealt with the one on the right but I didn't see how because the wolf-man on my left reached me. He got one hand-paw thing on my back to try pull me off the seat but his hand clenched, scratching at me as I drove my dagger into his eye. I really hadn't needed to do anything, he was already a corpse Eric had split him in two with one swing of that blade through his middle. I think I screamed, in pain or horror, I wasn't sure. Eric flung the sword on the seat and attacked the last man standing with his fangs. This creature had changed the least out of the four. I'm not sure what killed him, could have been the snapping of his neck or the bite to his throat. But he died quickly.

I had never seen Eric feed like this, blood was everywhere, he was growling like a wild animal and looking just as fierce. He glared up at me from the floor of Fangtasia where he was feeding on the body, for a second I was convinced that I would be dessert.

"You're bleeding!" He didn't ask, he knew.

"A scratch." I whispered.

Eric stood and looked away from me, it seemed to take an effort. He went behind the bar and opened a bottle of cold True Blood and took what looked like a huge mouthful. He made a sort of retching sound, spitting out a lot of the blood. He grunted "They taste vile." then grabbed a bar towel, wiped off his hands and face and reached for his phone. "You stay up there." He ordered me roughly but I think it was for my own good. "Colonel Flood? Are you on your way? I have a few _dead_ Weres in my bar!"

I took a second to look down at myself and wished I hadn't. From about the waist down I was coated in blood and from my elbows to my hands too. The floor in front of me was thick with blood, a torso and pair of legs. I was not stepping down. Behind the bar Eric had finished on the phone, drunk more of the True Blood and seemed to be assessing the damage. He was definitely not looking at me. I tried to comprehend what had happened. Werewolves!

The front door to Fangtasia must have been broken because three men came into the bar without having to be let in. Colonel Flood and friends I assumed. I was guessing he was the older man in between the two much larger men flanking him. White hair, a pristine moustache and pressed khakis, he was smart enough not to waste time counting body parts. "How many?"

"Four." Eric came out from behind the bar.

"That's the last of them. Sheriff, you seem to have solved our problem." Colonel Flood glanced towards me before he and Eric took a few steps away from me to talk quietly.

One of the other men stuck by the Colonel, the other was inspecting the bodies, checking their faces without much sign of recognition. He was heading in my direction, to the body parts at my feet. This guy was almost as tall as Eric, very broad, with curly dark hair and green eyes that flashed as I dared to ask him a question from my spot on the booth seat.

"Are you like these...men?" Surely I deserved to know that!

"No, we are full Were's. These were not the real thing, they couldn't fully change." He talked like you would expect a wolf to, very much like he was practically growling. However he seemed to be sympathetic to the broken men. Not a great deal of what he'd said made sense to me, I looked expectant and he told me a little more. "We are born to be Were, we change into actual wolves." I tried to grasp that! "These poor bastards were scratched and bitten so they change into the monster you saw."

"Scratched! I was scratched! Will that happen to me?" I panicked immediately. I thought that was fairly justified if I was going to be a wolf-woman!

The conversation got Eric's attention. "Victoria you are not going to turn into anything. Alcide, do not let her think that."

"What's the point in explaining to her? You're just going to glamour this all away." This Alcide had a temper and I was guessing he didn't like Eric.

The feeling seemed to be mutual. Eric spat back. "I'm not glamouring her just because you can't keep your secrets."

The two were close to squaring up to each other. I vaguely noticed new arrivals coming through the door to the side of me, but kept my wary gaze on my irate vampire and the huge Were.

Colonel Flood tried to ease things. "Eric, with respect, she's just human. We don't want to reveal ourselves. There's no way of knowing that she will keep this quiet."

"She can be trusted." In other circumstances I would have been beaming with pride at Eric's words. Right now I just wanted them all to calm down. Being 'just human' in the middle of this was terrifying all over again.

Colonel Flood looked like he was about to say something else but he was interrupted by a voice I recognised. "Sir, I agree with Mr Northman. I believe she can be trusted with this." Michael's voice was very steady. Where the hell had he come from? He was with two other guards who I also recognised, especially as they were in their black and grey uniforms.

I stared at them all in shock. "You too?" Michael nodded. Colonel Flood. Michael Flood. A light bulb clicked on inside my head.

His father!

Colonel Flood was obviously the one who made the decisions in this group. "Sheriff, please accept my apologies, if you trust this girl then so shall we." To me that seemed like a bit of bullshit to keep the vampire happy, the Colonel was believing his son not Eric. I imagine if I realised that then Eric did too, but Eric seemed content to let it go.

"Victoria?" Colonel Flood asked me, I nodded, we hadn't been introduced, it wasn't really that sort of situation. "This isn't the time to go into details but I can say that you will not be altered at all from this scratch, you do not need to worry about that."

"Thank you!" Relief flowed through me.

"We need to get on with this clean-up, but with your permission Eric, could we talk to Victoria about this? Explain our situation."

"Someone she knows." Eric agreed, he was back to glaring at Alcide again.

"Michael or Matt Green?" It seemed only the Colonel and Eric were having a say in this.

"That's fine." Eric gave a wry smile. "Your son has your temperament, Colonel." I gathered this was more an insult to Alcide's fiery temperament than a compliment to Michael's calm.

There was a fair bit of activity now. Eric went to the gift shop near the entrance, Colonel Flood reached for his phone and Alcide was instructing the security guards and a few other men arrived too. I noticed that one or two of the new arrivals looked they'd been in a fight tonight, though no one was quite as covered in blood as Eric or myself. I assumed as this mess was a werewolf mess then they were cleaning up. Though I couldn't see how this bar would be open the following night.

"Do you need help getting down?" Michael was looking up at me and I realised I was still stood on the seat, still clutching the bloody dagger.

"Yeah, I - I can't step there." I looked down at the blood and body parts at my feet and began to feel really light headed.

"OK, give me that." Michael reached for the bloody dagger I was still clinging to. I passed it to him with some relief. "Right, keep one hand on the wall, give me your arm." He reached over the mess below and took my elbow, I grabbed his forearm and he walked with me the four steps to the end of the seat. I left a bloody trail on the grey wall with my other hand. I stepped to the floor and staggered. "Sit down for a second." I hit the edge of the seat like a sack of potatoes. It was silly but I really needed someone to tell me what to do. Was I going to faint?

It was one thing to discover werewolves existed, it was quite another to find out that the people that I spoke to just about everyday were werewolves. I couldn't look at Michael anymore, I decided to close my eyes tight shut and pretend this wasn't happening. Sometimes denial came in handy.

A couple of minutes later I felt Eric's cool hand on my shoulders, his voice in my ear. "My pet, don't think about this now. There's a bathroom down from my office, get some of the worst of the blood off you and we can go home. Take this, you'll have to throw those clothes away. Meet me in my office when you're ready. OK?" He handed me a huge Fangtasia t-shirt.

"OK." I stood, wobbled a bit and headed out of the bar.

Behind me I heard Eric say "Would you keep an eye on that bathroom door? I need to get your father some keys."

"Sure." Michael followed me down the corridor.

The bathroom had no lock so I was pleased I had a guard waiting outside. There were a couple of towels and the cheap type of shower with a removable shower head. I stood in the shower in my underwear and quickly rinsed the blood off my legs and arms, with the shower head. I nearly put the t-shirt on without looking at the scratch on my back but I made myself be brave. It could have been so much worse! Three red gashes, about an inch apart and four inches long just below my bra strap on my left. The gashes had only really bled at the first impact, the blood had dried and I thought that the red scratches would fade pretty quickly.

I slipped on the t-shirt, it was actually longer than some skirts I'd bought. I had tried to wipe my ruined boots but they were still really nasty so I'd have to go barefoot. I was relieved I had left my bag in Eric's office, I wouldn't want blood all over that too. I picked up my destroyed clothes and boots and wrapped them into a bundle with one of the used towels.

Michael was still in the corridor, "You look better."

"Thank you, I think I'm a little shell-shocked to be honest." I glanced at him. He still looked the same, I supposed he would but I was half expecting someone to start growing lots of hair and huge teeth again! "Thanks for standing guard."

He shrugged and grinned, "It's what I do. I have to go now though, got to get back to work. You want me to dump that on the way out?" He reached for my bundle and nodded towards Eric's office. "He's just gone in. I'll talk to you later, you must have questions?"

"Hmm, just a few... What time is it?" I was glad I hadn't worn my watch as it would be a bloody wreck by now.

"Almost 5am."

"I think we'll be on the road right after you. Talk to you later." Eric had an hour to do a drive that generally took him forty minutes, not drastic but we needed to move.

Eric was getting changed as I entered the office. A wonderful sight, this night was improving! "Are you ready? We need to go right now."

"I'll be glad to get out of here! Don't suppose you have socks I could borrow?" I wiggled my toes to show my problem. He did, so we headed to the car with me dressed in a big t-shirt and thick black socks he usually wore under his boots. He carried me the short way across the car park to save the socks.

I decided to risk a couple of questions as we headed home. "You knew that the guards were werewolves, didn't you?"

"Victoria, I couldn't tell you." He sounded a little like he thought I was accusing him and he didn't appreciate that.

"Sorry, I understand you couldn't tell me. But, I didn't mean it like that, I meant, you knew. They didn't keep what they were a secret from you?" I backed up carefully, trying not to babble.

"Yes, I knew. That level of security was the big plus for the house. The estate was built by a Were owned company, they run the security side of things now. There are at least three houses owned by Weres up there so the guards have a vested interest in keeping that place secure."

"And you knew what those things were before you saw them in the bar?" Since he was talking, I tried again.

He gave a hollow laugh. "They smell! Although I didn't realise until tonight that bitten Weres smell the same as the ordinary ones. Although the bitten ones taste a lot worse! There aren't many bitten Weres around and they don't last long, you saw a bit of a rarity tonight."

"Great!" I laughed, but Eric wasn't listening anymore. The traffic was not good, he was sitting up in his seat to see down the road.

I picked up on his tension, shut up and let him drive. It was 5.30, why was there so much traffic?

A couple of minutes later my phone in my bag rang. "Victoria? It's Matt Green, at the estate. Are you trying to drive up here?"

"Yes, we set off about twenty minutes ago." I could tell Eric was listening in.

"Michael's been on the phone, he says he left before you? He can see there's been an accident. Police have closed the road ahead down to one lane. They're moving but slowly. He wanted me to warn Mr Northman."

I felt a surge of panic but Eric was calm as he reached for my phone. "I need to leave my car, could you get someone to pick it up?"

I couldn't hear Matt but Eric was giving directions. Eric thanked Matt as he turned off into a car park that was attached to a Wal-mart and a few other shops. "Victoria, I'm going to have to leave you with the car and make my own way home." I nodded feeling sick to my stomach that he was in danger from the sun. On the other hand Eric was very composed. "Matt is getting one of the Weres in the car ahead to come back and collect you. It'll probably be Michael, make sure he's careful with my car, let me know what he tells you about Weres and thank him. He's been a great help tonight, he could become quite useful to us."

I didn't know what he meant by 'useful' but now wasn't the time to ask. "You're flying home?"

"Where I can. I'll try and stay hidden." I was tearing up in panic. "Don't worry my pet, I'll see you at dark." And he was gone.

* * *

**I suppose that's not really a cliffhanger as we all know he doesn't get caught by the sun.**

**No lemons – I missed them**

**Please review if you have the time... it's been a rough week at work – I need motivation! So glad it's Friday tomorrow!**

**'at'FanOTheFang on Twitter**


	20. Weres and Squeeze

**Quick Recap: Werewolves exist, Eric has to avoid the sun and Victoria is stuck outside Wal-mart...**

I had never been so tense as I sat in the car. I knew I was probably worried for no reason, it would take more than a traffic jam to hurt Eric, but I was still stressed out. I told myself that if he didn't think he could get home in time he would have planned to return to Fangtasia or somewhere closer. Pam lived in the city, surely he could get there before sun up. But he chose to go home so I was sure he could get there.

I was still holding my phone so it was a bit of a surprise when it vibrated in my hand before the ring tone started. It was Matt. "Hello again. Just wanted to let you know Michael's on his way. Have you locked the doors of that car?"

"Thank you, yeah, I'm all locked in. Not many people around but I think I'll get some funny looks if anyone sees me!" I gave a hollow laugh.

"Yeah, you don't get so many Corvettes at Wal-Mart... I'm just on my way up to open your garage so Mr Northman can get inside as soon as he gets here." Matt explained.

"Great idea, will you see him when he gets there? Would you mind texting me?" If I didn't have to wait until I'd got home to know that Eric was OK the traffic jam ahead would be lots less stressful!

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for him. I've never actually seen a Vampire fly! I'll text you straight away! You sit tight, OK?"

"Thanks Matt." I relaxed a little just knowing that I would know when Eric was safe.

After the phone call I fiddled about with the radio, trying to find something to keep me occupied but not having any luck. There were a couple of early deliveries for the shops and early staff arriving so the car got a few funny looks. I hoped that the tinted windows meant that they couldn't see much of me.

Everything got better all at once as my phone buzzed with a simple text from Matt _"He's here"_ and Michael appeared in the car park at a steady jog, meaning that I was on my way home too. I could see Michael pause as he reached the front of car and he looked along it's length and grinned to himself.

As he opened the door I couldn't resist teasing him. "Are you going to drive this thing or drool over it?"

"I've got to admit, I've dreamed about this car!" He stroked the black leather seat before getting in. Boys and their toys!

"Eric did say you have to be really careful!" I had to warn him. "But he also said thank you for the warning about the traffic and for helping out earlier too."

"Really!" He grinned even more. "I'll be careful, just a lap around the car park because I've never driven anything like this, then we'll go join the traffic... Do you know if he's OK?"

"Matt's just sent a text. Eric's home." Now it was my turn to grin like an idiot.

"Good, better get you home too then."

As we joined the traffic it was clear it had got worse as it was now past 6am. No matter how flash the car it probably wasn't great to be driving in this. Michael was quiet for a while then said "So, do you want to talk about Werewolves?"

I laughed "That would be a really weird question on any other night!... I'm pretty tired so I might not take it all in! Hungry too. But OK..."

"There's a drive-thru coming up if you want to eat?" Michael suggested.

"Not in this car!" I shuddered at the thought! "Thanks but I can wait 'till I get home. I'll have breakfast at breakfast time for once. So... was it a full moon last night? I didn't notice."

"It wasn't, we don't need a full moon to change. But when there is a full moon it's difficult not to change."

"Alcide said proper werewolves change all the way into wolves?" Somehow the half man wolf monster made more sense to me. I'd only ever seen a wolf in a zoo, probably not something to mention now.

"We do become just like wolves, get some binoculars and take a look in those trees behind your house. You might spot us!" I must have looked pretty amazed because he was grinning. "Although we do try and be inconspicuous."

"But where did the half changed wolves come from? And why were they in Fangtasia?" I realised Eric would probably know this from Colonel Flood but I had to ask.

"I don't always hear the full story, but I can tell you what I know..."

"Why don't you get to hear the story? Your Father seemed to be in charge?"

Michael shook his head, almost laughing. "Victoria! Too many questions... Let me try and answer something!"

"Sorry!" I tried to shut up and let him tell the story.

"OK... You can only breed a full Were if you have Were parents. Werewolves are called Weres, no other were-animal's should be called that." Were-animals! I struggled not to ask and let him talk. "Working at the estate we have Weres from three local packs. You're right, my Father is the pack-master of the Shreveport Pack, he's in charge and we are the biggest of these three packs.

"Some Weres feel a lot of pressure to breed especially in the smaller packs but only the first child of a couple can become a Were. There was a local couple who hadn't been able to produce a child, they'd lost one baby early in the pregnancy then hadn't been able to conceive afterwards. They must have become so desperate. I don't know how but my pack found out that this couple had kidnapped and bitten some men, bitten them enough to turn them. My father took Alcide and four others to investigate but they were outnumbered. The two of them had somehow turned six men. The couple and two of the bitten-weres were killed there but four escaped and proved difficult to track. We were called in from the estate along with others to track them down.

"Those bitten-weres must have been insane to go to Fangtasia! If Eric was already there they must have been able to smell him but they probably didn't know what the Vampire smell was. Maybe they were attracted to the supe smell that surrounds that place."

"Supe?" I had to interrupt.

"Supernatural being..."

"Wow..." I paused and tried to think through what Michael had told me. "So Eric killed four men tonight, or they were just men until recently."

"Yes, but... they wouldn't have had a proper life. There's no way they could exist like that and they would have been a threat to the packs secrecy... we wouldn't have let them live either." Michael spoke quietly, trying to explain this way of life to me. I paused and watched traffic for a while, trying to get my head around this.

"Why are you all still secret? Couldn't you have come out at the same time as the Vamps?" I remembered that night so well.

"Generally we don't work alongside Vampires so I don't even know if that was considered. It's not often that we get along. As far as I know we weren't involved in their reveal at all. I didn't know they were coming out. Not sure if any Weres would have known." Michael admitted. "Mr Northman is the only Vampire I've ever met."

"Sorry, I have to ask a selfish question… If you are trying to keep quiet is it safe for me to know?" I knew I was safe when Eric was around but he wasn't always here.

"My father has said you are to be trusted so you will be. Just don't go talking to the National Enquirer!" He grinned.

"So no one like that Alcide will want me for dinner?" I wasn't entirely joking!

"Not at all! Especially not Alcide. I know he was angry tonight, but he's one of the best. He's totally loyal to my father and our pack. He'll be pack-master one day." Michael sounded proud and very loyal to his pack too.

"I got the feeling he and Eric didn't get along?"

"Me too! Although I've no idea why. Sorry."

"Won't you be pack-master one day, isn't it hereditary?" I wondered if this was being a little too nosey.

"Sometimes. But I'm not the eldest and I've been away from Shreveport for years so I'm still an outsider here." Michael concentrated on the traffic for a while as we passed lots of police, fire engines and a huge truck sideways across the road, taking up two lanes which had obviously caused the trouble.

Once we got past the accident, the traffic began to flow freely and I think Michael was enjoying the car.

I had almost given up on the questions but I was going over the conversation and remembered I had one more thing I had to ask. "Were-animals? Is there more than wolves?"

"There's lots of stories, a were-tiger is probably the wildest rumour I've heard." He shrugged.

"In America!" I tried to picture a tiger in Fangtasia, how would Eric deal with that!

"Apparently! The only other animal I know about for sure is a were-cougar, there was a pack where I used to live." That made more sense to me than a tiger.

We were coming closer to the estate now so I only had limited time. "Where was that?"

"Colorado. I moved back here early this summer."

"Colorado? Is that one of the ones in the middle?" My American geography was deplorable.

"Yes, it's in the middle." He laughed. "I was out in the country there, a bigger pack but we were spread over a much larger area. Not on top of each other like here."

"You sound like you miss it?"

Michael shrugged, he didn't want to answer and I felt guilty for asking about something that wasn't really about Weres. I remembered him talking about having three surnames, that made me think there was some sort of family issue. He wasn't obliged to tell me everything just because he'd been told to tell me about Weres. "Sorry, I always ask too many questions when I get the chance." I confessed.

"It's a long story, we're about two minutes away from home and I have to go back to work for an hour or so. The night shift isn't over yet. Another time?"

Michael pulled over at the security house and Matt came out. "Good morning Victoria, good to have you back. Michael, I suppose you enjoyed your drive?"

"Oh, yes!" Michael was back to grinning again and patting the Vette's steering wheel. "I'll be back down here in five minutes or so."

"For the last hour? There's no need. I've got two guys from the early shift in already because they heard about last night. Get some sleep." Matt waved us off as we set off up the hill.

I realised I was getting closer and closer to Eric and was longing to see him. Even if he was sleeping.

As Michael pulled into the drive, he went to step out of the car and open the garage. The sun beat down on the garage doors, I didn't know if Eric had enough time to get all the way inside before sleep overtook him. I grabbed Michael's forearm and stopped him. "We should leave the car here, Eric might be right behind those doors... Hell, are you OK? You're boiling?" His arm was toasty warm, I let go, a little part of me wondering if it was just because I was so used to cooler skin.

"Ahh. Maybe I'm not that good at explaining about us after all. I didn't mention Weres \re all above the usual human temperature, causes real trouble when we need a doctor." Michael seemed a little spooked as he looked at the garage. "You really think he could be just there? I didn't think of that... I'll just leave the car here."

"It's not likely, I'm sure he's got inside but it's not worth risking it. I'll have to go see him, just to double check he's there." I was smiling a little at admitting how anxious I was about him.

"Is that safe? You won't disturb him?"

"He won't even know I'm there." I smiled, wishing that I could wake Eric.

Michael didn't look entirely convinced but he got out of the Vette and handed over the keys looking like he regretted having to. I thanked him again for the lift and he thanked me for the chance to drive the car.

Once he'd gone I was desperate to see Eric, I ran down to his room, hoping that he had reached it and wasn't sleeping on the floor in the garage. I knew he wouldn't be uncomfortable, wherever he was, and that once he was sleeping he wouldn't know a thing but I wanted him to be in our bed. He wasn't there which gave me a moment of panic until I saw him sleeping on the floor by the garage entrance door. He must have been close! I knelt next to him, kissed his cool lips, tucked a blond strand of hair over his ear and then took his boots off, just to try and make him a little more comfortable. There was no way I could have lifted him to the bed, but I did bring a little of the bed to him and laid the throw over him.

I wasn't sure why but I didn't want to leave him so I sat next to him for a while. I was thinking of just trying to sleep but I knew I was way too hungry and couldn't sleep on an empty stomach so eventually I left him and headed back upstairs.

Breakfast at breakfast time was a treat, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and tea. I sat outside for a while, peering at the woods in the distance and enjoying the morning sun still dressed in the t-shirt and Eric's socks.

After food my top priority was a shower. Especially remembering that both Eric and Michael had mentioned the smell of the others. I really didn't want Eric thinking I smelt of Weres! I must have had more blood splatters in my hair than I realised as the shampoo foam turned a little pink as I washed it which wasn't a great thing to think about after breakfast.

I sat outside a little longer, trying to get my thoughts together but I was loosing track of everything. I finally padded down the stairs to get to bed at midday. I was feeling a bit spaced out from being awake from so long. I had never been able to cope with the total pitch black of the room so I left the little night light on and slept on the side of the bed where I could see Eric on the floor.

I remembered thinking that I'd never sleep with him all the way over the other side of the room, then I woke as Eric slid in beside me. I had slept eight hours. Only Eric wasn't quite ready to wake. He pulled me towards him, my back against his naked chest and his nose nuzzled into the back of my neck. He seemed to relax for a little while longer and made a "Mmm" noise vibrating in my ear which tickled a little. I tried not to giggle and let him rest. I wondered if he needed rest or if he just wanted to rest. Maybe a night of fighting, flying and Mama Mia would take something out of him?

I dozed a little but woke again when I felt a more purposeful nuzzling at my neck and ear. "It's not often I get to wake you, my pet." He moved to kiss me but I had to pull back.

I covered my mouth a little saying "Bathroom, sorry!" and he let me go.

I was back very quickly (with much fresher breath) but he was on the phone as I opened the door. I hesitated in the doorway not sure if I was interrupting but he beckoned me to him so I slipped back into bed beside him.

"Pam, it is really not that bad. We are getting new mirrors and a new, more secure front door, which we needed. The floors getting deep cleaned which we _really _needed and we only have to close on the quietest night of the week... We'll be back open tomorrow... Well we will make sure of that tonight. Colonel Flood is meeting us later, he is very keen to make amends... Yes, Victoria was there. She's fine, she remembers... She was very brave! Stabbed one of them in the eye, I'm very proud of her... Pamela you sound like Alcide Herveaux! I am not glamouring her... Enough. I will see you later." He dropped the phone down by the side of the bed rolling his eyes.

I decided I was on safer ground if I didn't discuss that conversation, although I was incredibly interested in his reasons for not glamouring me. I was sure there was more than one.

Eric was on his back and he pulled me onto his chest so we were face to face. I stole a kiss as he asked "How are you, my pet? I see the scratch is clearing up nicely. How is my car?"

"The car is perfect! And I'm fine, thank you. Just a little bit freaked out I suppose." He smiled, probably at my choice of words. I twisted a little to try and see the scratches that I had been so worried about. I had practically forgotten about them since I knew I wasn't changing into anything. "Thank you for saying I was brave!"

"You were, I imagine many humans would have been hysterical." He was stroking my back which made answering difficult.

"I was probably too shocked to get over emotional... Mmmm"

The time for talking was clearly over, his hands stroking lower and his lips silencing mine with a deep kiss. I concentrated on running my hands over his chest and shoulders until I became too desperate and had to reach to stroke his cool, hard cock. He let me sit up astride him and I continued to stoke him while lowering my centre to him. Eric was stroking my thighs and bottom, he seemed content for me to brush myself against his tip as he ran his fingers over my other opening. I brushed against him, he touched a little deeper and looked at me expectantly. I think I guessed his plan for us. He slipped a hand to my waist to hold me still as he reached down to the side of the bed and brought to the bed a small tube which I guessed was the lubrication he had used before.

Of course he saw my nervous glance "You remember the word to stop, Victoria?"

"Yes Sir," I was amazed how quickly I fell back into teacher and pupil.

Eric returned his hands to my bottom and I raised myself again so I was close to his tip. A little shakily I brushed myself against him again and felt just one cool, gelled finger probe my bottom. We had done this before, I knew I was fine with his fingers entering me but going a step further was making me nervous.

I took a deep breath remembering how he had told Pam I was brave. I slipped a hand to my nub, gently stroking myself so he could see and parted my lips a little. With a moan I brushed my wet centre against his cool tip and he easily slid a little way inside me. In perfect time his finger moved deeper into my other entrance. I hesitated and moved back from his cock, in response Eric removed his finger a little, but not entirely. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the feel of him. I knew I wanted this, not just to please him, but I wanted to be his.

Time to stop worrying. I slid myself down onto him with a groan, then a gasp as his finger penetrated deeper than before. I rocked down onto him, gripping and squeezing as tight as I could. Eric gently, carefully moved his finger in a slow rhythm, beginning to probe with another. I got the balance mixed up as I tried to moved towards his fingers and his cock at the same time.

Eric smiled up at me. "Good girl, steady now." I got back into his rhythm, letting him set the pace, trying not to be overcome.

He sat up, how I don't know as he had no leverage. He just raised his shoulders and back from the bed. He adjusted me a little as I had to lean back a little, the different angle brought me so close to exploding. I desperately wanted him to come with me but he seemed so in control I wasn't sure that would happen. I was stroking his arms and shoulders, holding on so I could tip my head back and offer my throat to him. I panted in time to his thrusts into me and only the lightest kisses on my throat and neck were enough for me to orgasm. It almost took me by surprise.

I needed a few breaths to catch up then as his hands slipped to my waist we moved in a quicker more urgent rhythm. I leaned a little further forward resting my head on his shoulder and grinding myself down onto his hardness. He was growling into my ear, telling me how I felt to him, grazing his fangs against me, telling me how I would taste. He knew his reactions so well that as he felt his own climax getting closer he bit deeply and drew blood from me as he came.

Eric leaned back to the bed again, pulling me with him so we were back where we started, face to face, with him on his back and me laid on his chest. "I do regret that I do have to go to Fangtasia tonight. I would like to continue when I return. Are you ready for me to be fully inside you my pet?"

My mouth was dry but I nodded, licked my lips and managed to say "Yes."

"You sound very definite." He was smiling back at me.

"Yes, I am. I want to be yours. I am yours." I whispered. But then I got a stupid thought in my head.

"I'll be very careful with you," Eric was promising. But my stupid thought had turned into a stupid grin and Eric looked at me a little surprised. I think he was trying to decide whether to be offended or amused that I was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, sorry. I just had a silly thought, really bad timing." I blushed furiously.

Eric seemed to have decided to be amused. "Tell me!"

"It's nothing really..."

"Tell me..." He wound his arms around me and flipped us over so I was buried under him. "Tell me or I can never leave here and Pam will be knocking down the door!"

"Threatening me with Pam is very mean!" I shook my head grinning and knowing I was going to have to explain myself.

"She is my secret weapon... Tell me!"

"It's not that big of a deal, I just thought of a song." Eric raised an eyebrow so I continued. "It's called "Take Me I'm Yours", it seemed to fit!"

"I like the sound of it!"

"The group's called Squeeze!" I laughed.

"I like that even more..." He laughed with me and squeezed my breast gently, teasing my nipple. "Tell me the words."

"Can I whisper?" Eric moved his ear to my mouth, not that he needed to do that to hear me but I was grateful that he couldn't see my face as I whispered. "Take me I'm yours. Because dreams are made of this. Forever there'll be a heaven in your kiss." I should have stopped there but the damn song was in my head and I continued with the line that always stuck with me most. "My love at last, I'm here."

I almost felt Eric tense. Shit! I had said the L word. At least he didn't jump out of bed and runaway screaming! He did however move back to his side of the bed, laying on his back again. I was surprised that he pulled me to him so I was leaning on his chest again.

"Vampires don't love my pet." I nodded, I knew this. He gave a wry smile. "But we liked to be loved."

I paused just to gauge his mood. He seemed very relaxed. "You just like the attention!" I grinned at my vain vampire, relief flooding through me that he wasn't too stressed out by the L word.

"So give me your attention." He crossed his arms up behind his head, stretching himself to show off his beautiful body. I was in love with an ego-maniac!

I gladly gave him all the attention I could. Finger, lips, teeth and tongue. Crushing myself against him as I moved down.

* * *

**So sorry this took so long – I nearly had talking for the whole chapter which I didn't think would be appreciated and tbh I got desperate for lemons!**

**The next chapter might be a while too as I'm away this weekend – Sorry again! **

**Please review – it will give me something to look forward to when I return!**

**If you have never heard "Take Me I'm Yours" then you must! It's on You-Tube and I'll put a link on Twitter – I'm FanOTheFang on there.**


	21. I'm Yours

**Quick Recap: Eric and Victoria have plans for the night **

**(There's no plot in this – It's all Lemons – Maybe I'll get back to the plan in the next Chapter!) **

**

* * *

**

When Eric left for Fangtasia I predicted to myself that he'd be gone for between two and three hours so I had a little time to prepare myself. I felt like I needed some preparation for this night.

I ate a little first to try and calm down my looping stomach and give the food and my stomach time to settle. I took a long bath in the Jacuzzi to relax myself even more. I was in front of the TV sipping a glass of red wine and had just finished painting my nails when he returned.

I was sitting on the sofa in one of my many silver robes with my toes drying and my feet propped up on the coffee table so he sat next to me and propped his feet up too.

"Very pretty." He pronounced indulgently.

"They match the car!" I pointed out making him roll his eyes at me though he looked amused. "How's Fangtasia? How's Pam?"

"Fangtasia is immaculately clean with a new front door. Mirrors will arrive and get fitted tomorrow. Ahhh. Pam is planning a grand re-opening! Although she's not happy that we took on the Weres without her!" He sounded pretty pleased with everything, but he changed the subject with a big grin. "My pet, what happened in the kitchen?"

"What? When?"

"In our kitchen there is the distinct scent of your... excitement?" He was growling low into my ear. I supposed that now there was a distinct scent of my excitement in the living room too!

"Really... that was a couple of hours ago, you can still smell that?" I whispered back, a little embarrassed. Although I was more than happy to let him know what I'd been thinking about earlier.

"Of course I can. I am very aware of your scents, you fill the house. I can tell when you've been feeling nervous, jealous, content, even homesick." He slipped an arm behind my back and continued after a quick nibble of my ear. "So what caused your wonderful arousal earlier? It has to be a good story, you're blushing quite beautifully."

I was aching for him as I admitted. "I was just eating and thinking about what we were planning for tonight. I got a little scared, a little nervous." I was probably making more of this than I should. But he'd asked, so I had to embellish the story a little! "I was worried about how much it might hurt, whether I will be able to go through with it."

"And what did you decide?"

"Well I remembered earlier tonight... your fingers. And that night at the old house... your tongue." I blushed at the memory. Trying to breathe steadily was becoming a problem for me as I whispered into his ear. "I suppose I was looking forward to more. Looking forward to you coming home and me being yours... Maybe that's when I got all excited?"

"Maybe?"

"Definitely..." I did my own nibbling of his ear.

"So you are still interested in our plans for tonight?" He pulled back to see my face. He was smiling, confident that he knew the answer.

"Yes Sir." I put as much feeling as I could into those two words.

I didn't risk mentioning to Eric that earlier I had also been thinking about why he had brought this plan back to the forefront of our minds again. I had been in his house with very little contact with anyone for quite a while, but now I had met and spent time with a few more people. Well people who were apparently, occasionally wolves. Could it be that he was being more possessive because of them? I supposed that whatever the reason, if he wanted me more then was I happy to go with any plan.

"Would you prefer your room upstairs, my pet?" Eric disturbed my pondering.

"Maybe your room would be more appropriate? I can belong to you more there." I had to smile at my own convoluted reasoning. His arms were around me and as curled myself into him, wanting to hide in his arms. His kisses moved from my ear, to my throat, to my lips. I groaned, so pleased to be kissing him, I'd had enough of talking. I do admit that I was relieved that he didn't seem to be in a hurry, I was determined to go through with our plans but I was pretty nervous too. I was sure I would never say "Enough" to Eric but a little more time with him right now would help me say "Yes, please."

"Could... could we close the curtains on the bed? Hide inside?" I asked quietly.

Eric tipped his head back a little, letting me kiss his neck, throat and chest as he spoke. "Why hide, Victoria? Do you want to hide because you are ashamed?"

I moved my head back from him a little so that I could see his face. I tried to gauge how he was feeling and why he was asking that. All I could do was answer truthfully. "No, no. Should I be ashamed? I just want us both there, all wrapped up together... is that OK?"

"Yes, my pet, that's OK. I like the idea. I'll take good care of you tonight. Do you remember our first night?" He was back to nibbling my ear.

"Of course, I'll never forget." Never ever, ever.

"Tonight will be another first time, I will make sure you are ready, I will make sure you have a time you will never forget... Drink up." With a slow smile Eric handed me my wine glass, which I finished as there was only a little left. He took the glass to the kitchen, as I him watched in amazement. He was tidying! Then he came back from the kitchen, flicking off lights as he went and taking my hand to lead me to through his office and down those hidden stairs. I tried to breathe steadily as I followed him to his room, his place.

When we got downstairs Eric closed the curtains to one side of the bed, left only one light on and joined me back at the foot of the bed. He kissed me slowly and softly as he pulled at the tie of my robe and slipped it back off my shoulders. I was naked in front of him as his hands ran down my bare back to my bottom and back to my front. He was gently caressing my breasts and teasing my hardening nipples as I reached for the buttons to his shirt but he pulled back and led me to the side of the four-poster. Eric gestured to the bed so I climbed up, he closed the heavy curtain to that side and moved to the bottom of the bed where the curtains were still open.

I was sitting in semi-darkness and watching Eric in the dim light ahead as he unbuttoned his shirt wonderfully slowly. I was trying, but failing to keep my breathing even as he let the shirt drop and moved his hands to unbutton his jeans which were straining under pressure from within. I couldn't sit any longer once he was naked and glorious in front of me, I crawled to the foot of the bed and knelt up to face him. I slipped my hands to his chest, as he leaned in to kiss me. His hands were roaming up and down my back, brushing my bottom. I reached to touch his face as we kissed and slid my other arm behind him trying to pull him closer to me.

Eric broke away from me and opened the side curtains a little so he could join me on the bed. I had a definite sense that he was taking his time. We laid tangled together on the bed just kissing and stroking each other for a long relaxing while. I was beginning to feel like I was melting into the bed.

Eric turned me onto my back and put a hand either side of my shoulders, bracing himself so he was looking down onto me with the sexiest of smiles on his lips. "There is only one perfect, perfect way to relax you, Victoria. Keep taking nice, steady breaths, my pet." He moved his way down my body, kissing me as he went and moving more purposefully now. His fingers slipped to tease my centre that was wet and hot for him. His cool tongue made me moan his name and lift myself a little to him.

After being so perfectly prepared my orgasm hit me in a rush. "Good girl, good girl..." Eric crooned as I shuddered. He sat back on his heels watching me come, licking his lips and smiling as I caught my breath.

My eyes were on his. "You are sure, my pet?"

I nodded and whispered "I'm yours."

"Turn over, my sweet."

Passively, I did as he asked.

Initially I felt very exposed and relieved that we were in near darkness, shrouded by the curtains. As Eric's cool hands ran over my lower back and bottom. I felt comforted by him. I reached for a pillow, holding it under my chin so my head and shoulders were elevated a little and I could breathe easier. His gentle massage continued on my lower back, bottom and then to my thighs. I felt kisses on my lower back as his fingers slipped between my legs to tease my slick centre. I concentrated on my breathing and his fingers almost trying to forget what was going to be happening elsewhere! In a weird way I felt that I was at the top end of the bed and somehow very separate from Eric's touches and kisses.

As Eric's kisses and tongue moved to my private entrance I groaned with a desperate want and realised I shouldn't try to pretend this wasn't happening. I still wanted this, I wanted to be possessed by him, to be his. I had a timely Lady Chatterley flash back. I wanted him to have his way of me, his will of me. I lifted my bottom just a little and heard a pleased "Mmmm" from Eric which was music to my ears.

After my small signal of consent Eric moved back from me a little, his hand below my hip indicated that I should raise my bottom more. I was on my knees when I first felt the cool gel that would help me accept him. One finger, more likely two entered my most secret of places and I began to whisper "I'm yours, I'm yours," into the pillow. I felt the mattress move a little as Eric shifted his position, he was fully behind me now, still teasing me from either side. It felt like he was easing me open, relaxing me, making me more able to accept him. Only once did he make me wince with a small stab of pain. Then he backed off a little, murmuring to settle me although I couldn't catch what he said.

I shuddered in expectation as his fingers left me, I felt his cool tip touch me and I couldn't help but tense a little. I heard him croon "Steady, steady." I risked a quick look over my shoulder, he was concentrating on me with his eyes down. He quickly realised I was watching him and he held my gaze as he clearly whispered "Mine". He touched my entrance again and slid inside a little, I let out a breath as he eased back out again. Then he entered me further with a moan from both of us.

I was back facing the pillow as Eric had one hand on my hip guiding me, holding me steady as he entered me, eased out and entered me again. His other hand had worked lower, teasing me. I was worried for a second that he was concentrating so much on not hurting me or scaring me that he was not getting any pleasure from this. Was he being too careful and too concentrated? He had certainly made this night easier for me, that was something I should try and remember.

Maybe he was too careful early in this experience but as we gathered momentum and he moved more rhythmically into me he relaxed a little. The familiar rhythm helped me gain more confidence as Eric became more demanding. His fingers teasing my nub were insistent. I could hear some growls from him, the odd word I didn't understand and some I did. "Mine, sweet, tight," amongst others. It wasn't until I clearly heard his fangs click down that I realised how close he was, that realisation brought me a whole, huge step closer to my release. I made a strangled growl myself and pushed back towards him a little, careful not to go too far and spoil this for both of us. I was gasping his name as I came, I think I was before him but the details blurred for me as I heard his passionate shout of release.

I lay face down on the bed as Eric withdrew from me. Now it was over I missed him immediately, I actually felt panicked to be left alone. Eric lay down at my side, he was face down too with his lips close to my ear and his arm draped over me. "Victoria?"

I was one small step from hysterical. "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Come here," Eric actually seemed to be expecting this! I turned towards him a little and he held me tight as I tried to burrow myself into him. I hitched in a breath as I continued to clutch at him. I had a small horrible thought that he was expecting me to get this upset because he'd done this to, sorry, with a quite few others before me. I shut my eyes tight and tried to get those stupid, jealous thought out of my head.

It took me a while to calm down but he was very patient with me. He stroked my back and shoulders, whispering into my ear. He called me his good girl, his brave girl. When he called me his perfect pet I practically burst with pride.

We still had enough time before dawn to share a relaxing shower and spend some more time together. This particular time was the good old fashioned way, him above me, face to face. We slowed slightly, I think because he was sleepy. Although we both became a lot more intense as he bit my neck, drank just a mouthful of me and cleaned the wound.

Eric slept quite soon afterwards. After an emotional night I was struggling to totally relax. My feelings were still up and down. I lay next to him watching him sleep for a long while, very grateful of the curtains surrounding us that kept us hidden, huddled together in the darkened room.

I must have fallen to sleep eventually. I woke at almost four o'clock in the afternoon, Eric obviously very still next to me. I ached a little, particularly in one spot, but considering the previous night I felt quite sprightly. After giving myself a long time to wake properly I went upstairs to eat.

I was relieved there were no deliveries, I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I filled the time until Eric woke again doing a few housewifely things like washing, cleaning and shopping. I replaced my skirt and boots that had been destroyed by the encounter with the bitten Weres. Doing that reminded me that Pam was planning a "grand re-opening" for Fangtasia so I expected that Eric would be leaving in a hurry once he woke. I braced myself for that disappointment.

Eric was in a hurry, but that was not too much of a problem. The hurry took us to a hot soapy, slippery shower where he pressed me up against the black tiled wall and made me pant his name and wrap myself tightly around him. I went back to his bed with a smile on my face. He went to work with a distinct swagger.

* * *

**Happy Friday – I did plan an actual story - honest - but maybe I'll concentrate on that in the next chapter... **

**I'll try and be more plot based this weekend – I swear!**

**Writing this sort of Lemons is pretty scary for me – Lots of Vodka was involved. **

**Please let me know what you think and click that review button... Just a Yeah or a Neah would make me feel better **

**FanOTheFang on Twitter**

**15 Oct 2010**


	22. Talking

**Quick Update: It was Lady Chatterley's fault! **

I wasn't really expecting Eric to return home after the Grand Re-Opening on Wednesday night, I was almost resigned to the fact that I wouldn't see him on Thursday night or Friday morning either. If I didn't see him then I might not see him until after the weekend, that was a horrible thought but I refused to let myself feel down on that Wednesday night after he left. I found a film channel showing old musicals and sang along with Wizard of Oz and the Sound of Music. They were showing Seven Brides for Seven Brothers the following night so I had something to look forward to.

I went to bed at dawn in my room upstairs. I couldn't help wondering if Eric had seen Sound of Music, I imagined he'd enjoy the opening sequence if he could block out Julie Andrews. I'd probably never watch anything again without spotting the sunshine.

I slept well and was pleased that I slept long into the afternoon, the more I slept the quicker the time would go by. I'd had a long shower and was cleaning up after my afternoon breakfast when Matt Green arrived. As he was the head of the security team he didn't do much delivering so I hadn't seen much of him since we had moved in.

"I don't want to disturb you but I wondered how you were after Monday night?"

"You're not disturbing me at all, you're saving me from the ironing. I'm fine, still a bit stunned I suppose, but fine." To be honest I'd been so busy with Eric I hadn't really thought about Weres too much.

Matt accepted my offer of a cold drink and we sat at the table by the pool enjoying the late afternoon sun and he started talking. "I'm glad you're OK about us. It's very strange for us to have an outsider around who know about us. There are some Weres who are a little worried about you, not any of us that know you but maybe some others. We're a secretive lot. They will trust you because Colonel Flood does and because they know I do, that Michael does too, but some of the guards that don't know you might be a little tentative around you. Obviously they know you are with a Vampire so you know how to keep a secret, but then again you are with a Vampire, so to a lot of Weres that might mean you are with the enemy." At this point I held up my hand, I had to stop him.

"Sorry. Wow. I don't know what to say first." I didn't know what to freak out about first!

"No. I'm sorry... I sort of had planned what I needed to say. But It's been a couple of days so... I thought about this too much. I said too much. Sorry." Matt looked a little guilty.

"Am I in danger here? Michael said I was OK but..." I suppose I should ask the selfish question first.

"You're safe. I swear that you are safe here. Even if your Vamp's not around we'll keep you safe." He said this with such intensity that I was scared all over again.

"How do you know that for sure?" I was confident I was safe when Eric was here, but he wasn't always here! It seemed that I was relying on these men, or these wolves and they didn't trust me.

"It's our job to keep you safe." Matt insisted. "There is a lot relying on this estate, it's in our best interests to keep you safe." I might not have looked too convinced so he carried on. "You know that this area is built and owned by Weres? If it goes wrong, if we can't keep a Vampire safe during the day or a human safe from anyone then this estate will be empty."

I was still pretty nervous but I knew I needed to talk to Eric rather than Matt about it. Eric would know if I was safe here.

"Did you know the couple who made the bitten Weres?" I asked to change the subject a little.

"I knew him, although I think I only met her once. They hadn't been around the pack for quite a while. What they tried to do was horrendous but they must have been so desperate. That isn't something that happens often. You rarely see one bitten Were, to change six is almost unbelievable." Matt shook his head.

"Michael said they wanted a baby?"

"Yeah. A lot of Weres want children, but some don't want to pass this on to anyone. They choose stay with humans or stay single." He shrugged. "I used to think like that, not anymore though, my wife's pregnant with our first. We have two months to wait!" He was grinning now which was a relief after the rather down beat conversation.

"Congratulations!" I hesitated. "Is it rude to ask? Is your wife a Were?"

"She is. Our baby should become a Were too."

"Wow, that has to be a hard thing for a kid to deal with?" I couldn't imagine.

"Oh, we don't change until early Teens, so our baby should have a pretty normal human-type life until then. And we try to explain before they change what is going to happen. Did Michael not mention that?"

"I don't think so. Though I had a lot to take in that night."

"I suppose it's hard to explain everything, it's not something we ever have to do."

"Do you think you'll ever come out like the Vamps?" I asked.

"I don't know. It would take an amazing amount of organisation to get all the small packs to agree. I suppose we'll see what happens with the Vampires first. We are so used to keeping secrets it would be very strange!" Matt looked like he couldn't quite believe it would ever happen. "I really better go, not good for the boss to be slacking." He stood, then paused for a second. "I don't suppose Michael mentioned his mother at all?"

"Umm, no. Not that I remember."

"He doesn't talk much about her, she passed away earlier this year."

"Oh no." Poor Michael.

"Maybe he'll be able to talk to you. We're not really the sharing types. Typical blokes most of the time." Matt looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm not sure if I'll be any help, but if he needs to talk I'll be happy to listen."

"Thank you." Matt left leaving me with loads more questions and a few worries about what to say to Michael.

* * *

I was very surprised when Eric returned about a couple of hours before dawn on Friday morning. I was cleaning around the kitchen thinking about going upstairs to bed with a cup of tea and a book but now it looked like I was going downstairs to bed with my Vampire. A much more exciting prospect!

It might sound silly but I was very glad I was doing something when he arrived. So often he came home when I was just watching TV or reading wondering if he was going to arrive. After being pretty clingy on our "Lady Chatterley" night I thought I should hold myself back a little, almost to let him know I could cope with this. I wanted to run to him and never let him go but I was at the sink with my hands deep in soapy water so he came to me. He slipped his arms around my waist and all I had to do was lean back a little to receive a kiss. No clinging at all!

Eric sat in the kitchen while I finished tidying and I told him what Matt had said about some of the Weres being nervous about me knowing about them.

"Does this worry you? I realise you are here alone a lot, if you don't feel safe we can easily leave." Eric offered.

"If you think I'm safe, then I'm happy to stay. I like it here. And Matt did say the guards that know me have no problems with me knowing."

"Then we will stay, but if anything worries you then you must let me know. Or if it's urgent and during the day contact Matt or Michael. If they are talking to you about themselves then they like you, if they like you then they will protect you so you should stay friendly with them." Trust a Vampire to make good use of a friend! "Colonel Flood has spoken for you and I can't imagine any Were going against him. I do think you are safe here with the mangy dogs!" He grinned.

"Eric!" I was shocked at him calling them names but I grinned to make a joke out of it and hit him on the chest as he slipped off the stool and pulled me to him.

"Are you all done in here? I am getting hungry, my pet." He murmured in my ear.

I leaned forward and his hunger was very apparent. I rubbed myself against him. "Well, I'm a little hungry too..." I tried to whisper sexily back but the effect was probably spoiled as I squealed in surprise as he lifted me over his shoulder. My ass was in the air (again) as he headed off impatiently downstairs.

* * *

We were settling to sleep, Eric on his side, with me pulled into his chest with plenty of covers to keep me warm. He wasn't quite asleep yet. This had always been a good time to get an answer out of him so I risked a question.

"Eric?"

"Hmm."

"Do I still taste good?" I whispered.

"What?" Oh shit! I'd woken him up. Eric moved above me so I was pinned under him on the bed.

"Sorry, sorry! You said that some people tasted stale after a while? I was worried, a bit!" I had another part to the question but I wasn't sure if I dare ask that now.

"Are you fishing for compliments, Victoria? Because you taste wonderful!" He sounded really emphatic which was a real boost to my ego.

"Really?"

"Mmm!" He pressed me further into the bed, humming into my ear. I felt a familiar heat run through me but I knew I shouldn't get excited because he would be asleep really soon.

"You say I taste better when I er... orgasm. Is that true?" If he wasn't ninety-nine percent asleep I would have never dared ask.

He laughed. "Victoria! What a question!"

"Sorry, forget I asked, I'm being silly." I suppose I had wanted a bit of assurance.

"I assume the taste improves because the blood is pumping, when people are scared it's the same. Both together tastes amazing!" He sounded as if he was reminiscing a little as he moved off me and laid on his side again. I watched him blink slowly and again and then his eyes stayed closed as he slept for the day.

* * *

Weekends were not really my favourite time. Friday dragged, I made myself swim a lot in the afternoon to tire myself out a bit. Eric left in a rush on Friday night, he told me to have a good weekend as he left. I supposed I knew that I was home alone for a couple of days.

I had a cleaning binge on Friday night, tired myself out and ended up going to bed a couple of hours before dawn. A bit of a mistake as I was awake earlier than usual on Saturday. But it was a nice sunny day so I hung out lots of washing, swam and sat in the garden.

As it got cooler I was on the drive closing up my snazzy folding washing line when Michael appeared asking if I needed a hand. As it happened by the time he reached me the line had slotted home and I just asked him to get the catch to close the line up (anything to save my finger nails).

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Matt asked the same thing yesterday, are you both worried I'm going to freak out?" I laughed but did answer. "I'm still fine, honest."

"That's good. Matt said he'd seen you. I can't believe I didn't explain we don't change when we're children! Shows how bad I am at explaining anything." Michael looked a little sheepish.

"Well I imagine you've never had to talk to anyone about it before… Michael, Matt told me about your mom, I'm really sorry." I wasn't sure if I should say anything, but I wanted to sympathise. I missed my mum and she was fine and well in another country, I couldn't imagine losing her entirely.

"Thank you." Michael paused a little. I didn't know what to say. "Did Matt tell you he thinks I should talk about her more? Now he's nearly a dad he's practising and getting all parental with me." He smiled ruefully.

I realised Michael knew Matt was just looking out for him. "If you want someone to listen, I'll be happy to, I don't know if it'll be any help. But it might be easier to talk to someone you don't really know."

"OK, OK, I don't know what I'll say but I can tell you about Colorado, my family and we'll see. But I should be working." He checked his watch. "For a little longer at least and it's Saturday night. I'm sure you have plans."

I nearly laughed at that, yeah I was full of things to do tonight. I also admit the selfish thought that I would be glad to talk to anyone about anything to kill a few hours tonight. "No plans. Eric works on a Saturday... You've probably got more plans for a Saturday night than me."

"Nope, I'm working early tomorrow... so..." He didn't want to invite himself.

"So if you don't change your mind, come back after work. You talk, I'll listen. I could cook!" This last thought kind of surprised me but I was hungry and I supposed he would be too after working all day. "I don't cook well, but I'm starving so..." I shrugged.

"OK. Thank you. I'll be back, say in an hour."

Michael left and I got back to putting my clean washing in the house. I was glad the rather obvious black sheets had been inside before I'd spoken to Michael, yes they were a bit tacky but with an ice-white Viking on them they looked amazing.

I took a second to wonder about what Eric would think about me talking to Michael. Eric said I should be friendly so I was doing what he suggested. And I had to talk to someone when I got the chance.

* * *

Michael was on time, he'd changed into jeans and a shirt, I stayed in my combats and t-shirt and added a cardigan. I offered him a beer, we still had a few from when we'd moved in as I didn't drink it. I was planning on having a glass of wine once I'd got food on the go.

"Can you cope with pasta without garlic?" I asked.

Michael looked shocked at the thought. "My mom was Italian, she'd never forgive me." He admitted. He hesitated for a second, I wondered if he'd said anything light hearted about her since she'd passed away. Probably not from the way he looked now.

"I've got some thin steaks. Could do steak sandwich and chips?" We had the usual conversation about French fries and chips and crisps, I started getting things ready and we moved on to the fact that he couldn't have mushrooms because I wouldn't allow fungus in the house.

I needed to get him back to the subject. "So your mom was Italian?" Then I turned back to the oven as he puffed out his cheeks, sat on a kitchen stool and began talking.

"Yeah, her parents brought her over when she was still a kid, about ten years old I think. I've no idea how they ended up in Shreveport but they settled here. I hardly remember my grandparents, they both died when I was young. Once they passed I suppose mom had no real ties to this place so it was easier to leave."

"Was your mom not with Colonel Flood?" I remember Michael saying he had used her name when he was young, not his father's.

"I should probably try and start at the beginning..." Michael took a pull of beer and began. "My father was already married when he met my mom, he was close to being pack-master, but it was a relatively small pack. He and his wife had two daughters, only one was a Were obviously, he had a son with another woman from the pack. He's still around, if he was halfway decent he'd be pack-master now but he's useless. Spoiled rotten. My father has another son who went with his mother to California, he's a second in a big pack over there. I'm the youngest by about ten years"

I was trying to tot that up, four kids, three women, three Were children. And Michael's mom still to come. Complicated family.

He continued. "I don't know if their relationship was serious for him, he might have just wanted another Were for the pack, he might have wanted my mom. She wasn't even twenty, gorgeous, very confident, a bit wild... I only know my mom's side of the story. I'm finding more about my father now, but my mom got hurt badly. A couple of years after I was born my father's second daughter had a daughter, she's not a Were, of course, but my father doted on her. Mom stuck around for a couple more years, but eventually she realised he would never leave his family. I don't even know if they still saw each other after I was born."

I put a large steak sandwich with chips in front of him at the breakfast bar. He seemed surprised that he had been talking long enough for me to cook. We ate and drank in an easy silence for a while, just a bit of music coming from the drop down TV.

He paused from his meal after a couple of bites to say it was great and thank you very much. Then paused again saying "I don't want to forget to say. Katie, his granddaughter is great, she really made me feel like part of the family since I came back. None of them needed to welcome me back but most have, especially her. She calls me Uncle Mickey which is a pain, but..." He grinned, shrugged and ate again.

It took me longer to eat than him, I had made too much for me. I asked Michael to continue his story once he'd cleaned his plate. "Well, my mom and I moved to Colorado, I think a friend of hers was from there and it's a really good place for us as Weres so we settled quite well. After about six months she married our new pack-master, he had two boys already but had lost his wife. I'm not sure if many people thought he was right for my mom. She was still young but I think she wanted a bit of security for us. His wife hadn't been gone too long and he was quite a lot older than my mom, but it was great…" He glanced up remembering he was talking to an expert on age difference relationships. He shrugged, a little embarrassed.

I helped him gloss over that by asking "And he's who you call dad? Do you want to sit in the lounge? I never sit in here too long, these stool aren't made for sitting in."

Michael offered to help with the dishes, but I knew I could do that when I didn't have company. So I thanked him and offered another beer instead.

We sat on opposite sofas, me cuddling a glass of red to warm it up. "So, your dad?"

"Yeah, he's the one who warned me about the change, helped us both integrate into the new pack and gave us a home. My mom changed her name to his so I did too, Rossi to Turner. I worked for him part-time when I was at school, then full-time after I left. He's got a decent business, security, deliveries, storage, removals, similar to here but over a larger area, more diverse. A lot of the Weres around there are employed by him. It was a great childhood, the house was a bit chaotic when we were kids. Five Weres." He raised his eyebrows remembering. "And it was probably my mom that had the worst temper! She could keep us in control."

Something didn't quite work out with the other two sons. "So both of your dad's sons were Weres?"

Michael looked a little embarrassed. "Well spotted. That's just another one of those things that wasn't talked about! Russ and Rob, there's only seven months between them, they were treated as twins. I never heard anyone talk about who the other mother was. They don't know, don't care, I assume. They are pretty much pack-master and second now although my dad's not officially retired. Weird family, huh?"

"It sounds like it worked well for you though?"

Michael smiled and looked sad at the same time. "Yeah, it did, for a long while." Michael took a breath and began to talk about what he obviously didn't want to talk about. "Mom got hit by a car last winter, no ones fault, just a bad patch of ice. If she was human it would have probably killed her, the driver died immediately. She was in hospital for a couple of weeks, we thought she'd get through it…. "

He stopped, I didn't think he would get to the end of his story. I wasn't sure if I should say something but after a while he carried on. "She lost a foot, they didn't want to amputate but they did, they had to. She tried to change afterwards. For three nights of the next full moon I blocked her door at the hospital while she tried to change in her room. My dad tried to help her but she couldn't do it. We tried to convince her that she should wait until the next full moon and try again, but she was worn out. I think it just... it broke her heart, she died in her sleep two nights later." Michael stared at the coffee table as if he would bore a hole through it, I was tearing up and could hardly look at him. Some help I was. There was nothing I could say.

"I need a bit of air, do you mind?" He looked towards our garden doors, I got up with him to open up.

As he headed out I said "I'll leave you in peace for a bit."

"Thanks. I think I need to say it all though, now I've started. Will you let me back in?"

"Of course," I smiled at his half joke. "I could put some coffee on? I'm out of beer, sorry."

"I probably shouldn't after a couple of beers but a glass of that red might help me sleep... I might need it." I headed off to the kitchen, he wondered off around the pool, looking at the woods behind the house.

He joined me back in the lounge a little later and passed me a photograph. Two identical grins grinned up at me, with two identical pairs of smiling eyes too. It was a close up of Michael and his mom. He looked more like her when he was younger as he had softer features then but he was still very similar to her now. "She carried that around for years, it was the day she married my dad."

"You both look amazingly happy! And very alike!" I handed him the photo back and he sat back down in front of the wine I'd left for him.

"That was the problem really, my dad just couldn't cope seeing a reminder of her everyday. He was OK at first but after a while I could tell he was uncomfortable. He never asked me to go but we got way too drunk together one night, both of us trying to block it all out. He admitted the memories were killing him so I thought it would be better if I left."

"But you would have rather stayed there?" I thought he had seemed so close to his dad, I was amazed that he'd left.

"It's fine here, better than I could have expected really. We had always kept in touch with this pack, came on holidays here in the summer when I was younger too, so I know plenty of people. My father came to mom's funeral and we got on fine. He was the first person I called when I knew I needed somewhere to go. A lot of people in my situation wouldn't have had that." Talking was becoming easier for him now we were away from his other family. "This estate realised they needed more security when the Vamps came out, they changed the houses a bit, I suppose you know that... My father put in a word for me, I had an over the phone interview and drove down here just hoping that the accommodation wasn't too bad." And we were back to the present day.

Michael was quiet after telling his story. I wasn't sure if he was thinking everything over or if he was worried that he had said too much. I didn't think it was time for questions so I was quiet too, sipping my wine.

"I don't know what to say now," he admitted as he finished his wine. "Thank you for letting me go on and on!"

"You should thank Matt, it was his idea. But I was glad to listen."

Michael left and I pottered about the house, thinking about families and managing to stay awake until past four o'clock before I slept.

* * *

**I reached a hundred reviews last week – Thank you to everyone who took the time to type!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... More Eric in the next!**

**To anyone who reads but hasn't had a go a writing - give it a go! It's addictive!**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter**

**22 Oct 2010**


	23. Scary and Painful

**Quick Update: Victoria's been listening to a lot of "people". Did she listen to the most important conversation? **

I was sleeping. I had no idea what was happening but I woke up terrified. It was the noise of the t-shirt tearing down my front that woke me.

I had gone to bed in the upstairs master bedroom at about four on Monday morning after a lazy Sunday. I had heard nothing from Eric so I was hoping he would appear on Monday night. I wore one of Eric's t-shirts that I had managed to miss putting in the laundry. Now a hand had gripped the neck of the t-shirt and torn downwards, leaving me stripped and terrified on the bed. I froze for a second, unable to think. I stared out into the pitch black and not getting a clue about what was happening, who was there. Instinct finally arrived, I rolled onto my front and I scrambled as quickly as I could across the bed, away from the intruder towards the bolt hole in the corner of the room. One hand grabbed the back of the t-shirt, tearing it further and a cold hand grabbed my ankle. I screamed in panic. A cold hand. My heart was pounding. A vampire. "Eric?" I finally woke up a little.

"Who else would it be, my pet?" Eric asked in an icy cold voice.

"P... please could you put a light on? I can't see a thing." What the hell was wrong with him?

"You are scared of the dark?"

"No..." But I am really scared of you right now.

He hadn't let go of my ankle and I could tell from the moving of the bed that he was moving towards me. I felt his other hand close to my thigh as his naked chest moved against my legs. I wasn't sure if I should be pleased or kick him away. I was actually closer to kicking him away but I might break a leg or have it broken for me.

"Eric? Please? What's wrong?"

"Just listening to your heart pounding my pet." He murmured moving further up my body. I remembered our conversation about blood tasting better when the "donor" was scared. I was pretty sure my blood would have got a couple of Michelin Stars a couple of seconds ago but now I didn't know what I felt. One thing I didn't feel was excited, I couldn't imagine Eric would get his special blend of orgasm and terror from me tonight. I just wanted to run and hide right now.

Eric moved himself further up my body, I froze, I wasn't ready for him, I couldn't do this. Maybe he realised that because something stopped him. He disappeared from the bed, a lamp switched on and he was sat back on the bed but at the opposite corner from me. Most of the time Eric didn't show his emotions, if he had any, right now he wasn't worried about hiding anything. He looked disappointed. Scarier than that he looked frustrated and let down. He was one small step from pissed off and I had to solve this pretty quickly, but I had no idea how to.

I licked my dry lips, remembering to breathe. His face changed just a little, his eyes went from angry to hungry, he copied me, licking his lips too. His fangs were still down. "Just playing my pet." He said in a teasing voice.

He beckoned me with his two fingers. His trademark "come hither" had worked with me before but I was still pretty split, run and hide or go towards him. I hesitated before I sat up a little and moved towards him. "A kiss?" he asked. Still nervous I leaned closer to gingerly kiss his lips and touch his face. "Good girl." He repeated my movements, moving closer, touching my face and kissing me carefully. I inched a little closer as the kiss became deeper. He gave a low growl, gently pushed me back onto the bed. My arms wound around his shoulders, my fingers in his hair as his hands travelled my body making me moan.

Then any gentleness stopped. "You disappointed me tonight, my pet." He was pinning me down, hard against me. "Have you come up here to sleep without me?"

"No, no, I..." I stuttered in shock. I wanted to explain that I didn't think he was coming home but a glare from him shut me up.

"You tried to get away from me when I wanted you." He sounded vicious. One of his hands ran down my side, the other to my face, not holding tightly but not letting me move my head. "You don't want me my pet? Have you had enough?"

I managed to whisper, "Of course I want you." And he knew that. I felt my tears welling up.

Eric's hand left my face and he held my hands together above my head. "Should I tie you up to keep you? Keep you downstairs, always ready and waiting for me?" As his other hand stroked my stomach, teasing, all I could manage was a moan. "You seem ready for me now, my sweet." He moved lower so his face was close to my breasts, my nipples were hard and aching for him. His tongue flicked out and barely touched my nipple. I gasped, desperate for him. His voice was harsh. "You need to beg if you really want me."

"Please, sir, please." He sucked hard on one nipple, grazing my breast with his fangs but not feeding, yet. His hand slipped to my wet centre, just one finger brushing against me. As he moved to take my other breast he demanded "Beg!"

Without hesitation I moaned, "Please sir, your fingers, I need you Eric, please." I was still begging as his fingers began to satisfy me and I writhed up to him.

I was panting as he moved back up my body to face me, my blood was definitely pumping now. I hooked a leg around his to open myself to him. His fingers left me and he teased me with his tip. I wanted to beg for him, but I was scared to. Should I wait for him to instruct me to beg? Tonight that seemed like the smart move. I looked into his eyes, trying not to cry in desperation. His other hand still held my hands above my head, stretching me out for him. He looked straight into my eyes and murmured "Beg".

All I could managed was barely a whisper, "Please". He slipped deep inside me, "Thank you, thank you," I moaned. But he took my breath away with a kiss. I was gasping again as he moved to my throat, kissing the right spot and grazing me with his fangs.

He was grinding deep into me, slowly, methodically, not allowing me to orgasm, yet. He began talking softly in to ear, "Your beautiful blood is flowing through you, my pet. It's so hard to stop drinking when your like this... Just one mouthful, two maybe? If I draw more from you I know you will begin to get frightened. Your blood will pump faster... that's it, it's flowing now, just like that." He nibbled at my ear as I tried to wrap my leg tighter around him but also struggled against his hand holding my arms. I twisted my head in panic, not wanting to hear him. "Imagine how delectable you will taste right now... But if I take too much, then your blood will begin to slow. It will taste a little different still beautiful, but stronger as I take your life blood."

"No..." I begged in terror as he thrust into me.

"Yes!" He demanded. I hit my orgasm and couldn't stop myself offering my throat to him. I gave a startled scream as he drew one mouthful of blood from me, then two, then he stopped feeding as he came with a triumphant shout.

I was still terrified, I tried to shove him away from me but he held me tight as I struggled. He rolled onto his back pulling me onto his chest and whispering. "It's over now, game's over, be calm now Victoria." I tried to settle down but I was not quite there yet.

Some game! Without thinking I slapped at his chest, trying not to cry again. "Careful, hit me any harder and you'll break your hand." He laughed and I realised I was lucky he'd found that funny. I made myself shake my head and smile at him as he stroked my back and tried to soothe me.

I laid across his chest with my head on his shoulder and Eric hands worked on my arms, shoulders, neck then down my back. All the tension he had put in to me he was now removing with his relaxing touch.

I finally settled down and cuddled in close to him. "I only came to sleep up here because I really didn't think you were coming home."

"I was just teasing, my pet, there's no reason why you shouldn't sleep up here when I'm not here. We will need to go downstairs soon though." He wasn't showing any signs yet that he needed to sleep but he was very relaxed. He murmured. "You did taste beautiful my pet. I know I scared you but I couldn't resist, you looked so peaceful sleeping."

I had to be honest with him. "I'm not sure if I could cope with that again Eric, I'm sorry."

"It probably wouldn't work as well a second time, you would know what to expect." Eric sounded a little disappointed but he did say "Don't worry, my pet, I won't be doing that again. Sorry about your t-shirt."

"It was your t-shirt." That made me smile a little as he pulled the remains of the t-shirt out from under him.

It was getting lighter outside so we headed downstairs. As we passed through the lounge Eric pointedly sniffed a little as he asked. "Was Michael Flood here _all_ weekend?"

"Just last night, he was talking about his family. Is that OK?" I tried not to sound nervous about asking.

"That's fine. Any family secrets?" Eric did like a gossip occasionally.

"Colonel Flood has more children that I would have thought!" I wanted to keep Micheal's mom out of this but I imagine Eric could find out about Colonel Flood's family easily, he might already know.

"I knew there were a couple from… the wrong side of the blanket? Is that what they say here?" Eric really seemed to enjoy getting the language and sayings perfect.

"I think I've heard that before, it makes it all sound quite sweet. I suppose people use a bit cruder language these days."

We had reached the four-poster in his room. Eric pulled the covers back and grinned at me. "It wouldn't do to be crude, my pet." He relaxed back on the bed and I realised that he would be asleep very soon. I didn't pull the covers over us yet, I lay next to him and stroked his magnificent chest and stomach. Hmm.

"Please sir?"

"Yes my pet?"

"Please sir, may I be crude?" I wasn't quite ready to sleep yet.

"Yes please..." He smiled sleepily.

"Please sir, may I suck your delicious cock?" I ran my fingers along him, teasing my thumb over his tip.

"Sounds wonderful," He grinned smugly and stretched as I dropped kisses on his chest and worked down. "You know I'll be sleeping soon." He warned me.

I gave a little lick to the tip of him. "How about I promise to wake you the same way?" I asked with a smile.

"Good girl." He crooned.

* * *

I made good on my promise as darkness fell the next night. Fangtasia was closed and Eric didn't seem to want to go far. I was very happy to stay hidden in his bed as we closed the curtains and carried on the dirty talk that I had started that morning. If we'd have been having a competition Eric would have won easily, he could make anything sound dirty and regularly cheated using various languages.

We surfaced eventually when my stomach growled and I had to admit I needed to eat something. I didn't want to fill myself too much and I wanted something quick so I made an omelette. Eric was pretty interested in the cooking process, but it was really intimidating having him watch me and the omelette ended up a bit over done but he'd never know that I wasn't a spectacular chef!

While I ate Eric picked out a DVD, I needed a little recovery time so that was a relief. He decided on Jaws. "You said that it scared you?" He said with a grin. I just rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh as my mouth was full of eggs and ham.

I've seen Jaws more times than I can remember. But this was the very best time. Ever. We lay on the sofa, my back held into his chest, his lips at my ear, nibbling at the shark bites and both of us quoting the best bits.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat."

* * *

The next afternoon I woke up in pain. Real pain and it wasn't Eric fault! I sat up and held on to my face for a few minutes. Toothache! Oww. Oww. Oww.

I felt a bit dizzy from the pain and lay back down with aching side of my face pressed into the pillow. No help at all. I kissed my sleeping vampire and went upstairs towards the sun and painkillers. Before the painkillers kicked in the cold water I took them with brought tears to my eyes. So maybe hot water would help. I took a hot shower. No help at all.

I wondered into the kitchen wrapped in a towel. I needed a dentist and a taxi to get me there. I finally noticed the security light flashing. Yes! I had a delivery. I didn't expect Weres needed a dentist much but they might know where I could find one. I pressed the button and ran upstairs to get dressed.

Less than ten minutes later Michael was at the door. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Michael!"

"Sorry, sorry. You look terrible." Well that was always great to hear.

"Thanks... I need a dentist. I don't suppose you know one?"

"Ahh." Michael seemed to understand I wasn't looking to chat now. "I don't know if the one I knew is still around but... I'll go find one and call you... OK? You got painkillers?" I nodded, my chin wobbling because my only thought right now was crying like a baby. Michael left my parcel on the side. "I'll call you as quick as I can."

Michael disappeared and I opened up my parcel. I was a little cheerier because my delivery was my replacement boots. Beautiful brown heeled ankle boots with no werewolf blood! I stalked up and down in the hall in front of the full length mirror making sure I only looked at my feet and my jeans and not my swollen face. It distracted me for about a minute.

I was sitting on the sofa holding my face when my mobile rang with an unknown number. "Hello?"

"It's Michael... How soon can you be ready to go?"

"Really? I can go right now."

"OK. Good. I'll be there in a like... five minutes. This is my number, can you save it just in case? The dentist is one of us... sort of. I'll explain later. You don't have an appointment but he's going to fit you in so we might have to wait but they can't do an appointment until tomorrow so I thought you'd be OK waiting this afternoon."

"I'll wait all day... thank you!" Relief started to flow through me.

"No worries, see you in a bit."

I had to concentrate to get myself ready. Shit! I needed cash for the taxi and I had to pay for the dentist too. I had never done that before! God bless the NHS! I hated the thought of paying for a dentist but now wasn't the time to worry about that. I sat in front of the little safe in the bolt-hole and got the Black American Express card and the bank card out and double checked the pin numbers. I'd used the Amex so often on the internet but not actually had to hand the card over. Victoria Bennett. I could remember that and I re-read the pin numbers over and over. I thought for a second that I should take my own credit card, not Eric's, but that might not please him. If Eric didn't want me using the Amex card he gave me then I could pay him back, but I doubted he would worry about it, so I tried to stop worrying too.

My jeans and boots were fine, I grabbed my favourite green bag, stuck the cards in it and realised that the white t-shirt I had on was a bad idea. The pessimist in me changed my t-shirt to a red one just in case there were any blood splatters. Nearly forgot my phone but I think I had everything I needed. I realised I was a bit nervous, the last time I left the house I had come face to face with lots of werewolves. Surely I would see nothing more dangerous than a dentists drill today.

Michael arrived in one of the flashy black cars that security used around here. He held the door open for me, I paused. "I can get a taxi?"

"It would take too long to get one up here and it's a bit of a drive." He insisted but I hesitated not wanting to be a hassle. "If I let you get a taxi then I'll have to explain to your vampire that I let you leave. Explain that you've gone in a strangers car, to somewhere you've never been before, to see someone you don't know and all when you were hurting. I don't want to have that conversation."

"OK, OK. Thank you. You're sure you don't mind?"

I got in the car and he shut the door saying "Very sure."

As we set off Michael explained that it could be a long drive as it was close to rush hour but the dentist would see me after his last appointment or before if he had time. "This dentist has a loyalty to the pack, although he's not Were, he's a shape-shifter." He glanced at me and seeing my raised eyebrows explained a little more. "He can turn into just about any animal. Shifters don't often have much to do with us but as he's got medical training he's often very useful for anything that we can't go to an ordinary doctor for. He knows my father very well. I hope you don't mind but I mentioned Mr Northman so Doctor Williams is more than happy to help you out."

"He can change into anything?"

"Weird, huh?" Said the werewolf with a grin.

The drive to the dentists wasn't that bad to start with. Michael was doing a pretty good job of distracting me from my aching tooth. He'd found a radio station with some music quiz on and we were battling against each other for a while. He beat me but I defended my showing. "Well it's all American stuff and you're older than me so you'll know the Golden Oldies better."

"You can't use that lame excuse, I'm not that much older than you." He laughed.

"Aren't you? How old are you?" I'd assumed he was early twenties but I couldn't remember actually finding out for sure.

"Twenty-two."

"I'm eighteen, that's four whole years of music!" I laughed but Michael went quiet, he looked quite ill for a minute, worse than I did with my rotten tooth.

"How can you be eighteen? Eighteen? You've been with him two years! That's just… Shit! Your passport says twenty-one!"

I was lost for a second, I couldn't work out how this conversation had jumped. I realised what he was talking about, on my first day here I had said I had known Eric a couple of years. I tried to stop Michael. "No, no, no." Once he was quiet again, driving like he really wasn't taking any notice of where we were going, I got the chance to explain. "I've known Eric a couple of years, I've not been with him a couple of years."

"So, how long have you been with him?"

"Erm, well, I didn't want to admit it then, but it was just a couple of weeks before we moved in."

"And you were living with him after two weeks?" Michael sounded shocked but I was sure I wasn't the only person who'd moved in with someone after a couple of weeks. Maybe most didn't move in with a vampire, but still.

I shrugged not enjoying the interrogation.

"I thought you were safe with him, if you'd been together for years, but... How do you know you're safe?" He demanded.

"I am safe!" I argued. "The only time I got a scratch on me was from a Were!" That was a pretty unfair retaliation but it was all I had.

"That wasn't a real Were and you know it." Michael was defensive. "Why does your passport say you're twenty-one?"

"Passport? How have you seen my passport?" I was struggling to stay calm. I had to bear in mind I was in a confined space with a pretty angry werewolf who I should try to avoid getting angrier.

"We saw them for security checks before you got here, never did a check on you because you were just a human with a Vampire and he checked out OK. We really should have looked into you!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Was it a passport that Eric gave to you? For Bennett?" I tried to get to make sense of this. I held my face, my tooth felt a little better when it was warm.

"Yes, he gave us a copy. How many passports do you have?" Sarcasm. Great.

"This really isn't such a big deal. Eric wanted to get me a fake passport, he must have used the birthday details on my fake ID. I only had that so I could get into Fangtasia." I tried to explain.

"Why did he get you a fake passport?" That was an understandable question, Eric's reasoning had never made that much sense to me.

"It's just a fake name to keep the house accounts under, credit cards and stuff. It's more for Eric's security so he can't be traced to the house." Surely a security guard would understand that.

"So Bennett isn't even your name? You told me it was your fathers name..." Michael sounded furious. "I told you a lot of things about my family, my mom. You couldn't even tell me your name and age! You're an excellent liar! Does Eric even know who you are?"

I sat in stony silence looking forward. I was looking forward to seeing the dentist rather than deal with this. I'd explained, what more could I do?

"You have access to his bank accounts?" He sounded incredulous.

"So what?" I spat back. "Do you think he just leaves cash by the bed?" He had really touched a nerve there.

Michael seemed to react to my anger by calming down, he turned the car off the main road. I hoped that meant that we might be getting close to the dentist.

"I never said that, I never said anything like that!" He said quietly. I tried to get a hold of myself, he hadn't even hinted at that but I had always imagined that would be what a lot of people might think of me. A whore.

"You called me a liar though." I muttered.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have." Michael still looked pretty shocked by what he had found out. "I think I've assumed a lot. It's none of my business."

We had turned into a car park surrounded on three sides by shops and offices.

"Do you have parents?" Michael couldn't seem to drop this damn conversation. "Do they know who you're with?"

"Yes, they know, I couldn't lie to them."

"They must be devastated." He murmured.

It took me a good ten minutes to stop crying as we sat in the parked car. I always struggled not to cry when I was angry, add in guilt, criticism, judgement and toothache and I was a weepy mess.

I felt so guilty about my parents, but I didn't know how I could make this any better for my mum and dad. I knew I couldn't go home because I couldn't leave Eric.

Michael was quiet for a while then said softly, "Sorry, you didn't need me saying that."

"It's not your fault, it's true, to be honest." I admitted, sniffing and blowing my nose. We sat quietly for a little while longer while I managed to calm myself a bit. I needed to get out of this car and get some air. "Please could we go?"

* * *

**Poor girl still has to face the dentist!**

**

* * *

**

**There have been a few questions about Sookie and when she will appear so I just want to confirm the time line.**

**This story is currently in September 2003 and the party to celebrate the First Anniversary of Great Revelation will be in April 2004. **

**Sookie will go to Fangtasia in August 2004, which is the same time as the books. The only fudge will be that in Dead Until Dark the Vamps have been out two years by then and in this story it's only been eighteen months.**

**I hope this makes sense! **

**At the rate I am going it will take me months to start writing about Sookie. I just wanted to warn anyone who is waiting for her.**

**

* * *

****FanOTheFang on Twitter**

**25th October 2010**


	24. Welcome Home

**Quick Update: After that Victoria has to see the dentist now...**

I kept my head down as we walked through the car park. I was pretty convinced that I would look like a weepy wreck. I had a bit of luck as there was a Ladies as we walked into the dentist. I went to wash my face and sort myself out a little as Michael went to reception.

The receptionist was very sympathetic when she saw me, "Oh my dear, you do look like you are having a bad day. Don't worry the dentist is very gentle. He'll get you sorted out in no time." She was one of those jolly, motherly types. I was so pleased to see her.

"Thank you. And thanks for fitting me in at such short notice."

"No problem dearie. Michael, it's Ron Davison who's got the last appointment, remember him?" They obviously knew each other, I wondered if she was a Were too. "We might be able to persuade him to let your girl here go first, I imagine he'd love to have a chat with you."

Michael and I were sitting quietly in the waiting room when Ron Davison arrived and filled the place. He was a great big bear of a man who gave Michael a huge hug (a bear hug) and sympathised with him over the loss of him mom. "So sorry I haven't seen you since you got back. It was a honour to know your mother. A wonderful woman. I'm so sorry, son. But we're glad to have you back here..."

The receptionist appeared in the doorway and beckoned to me so I slipped out of the waiting room. "Ron's fine with you going in to see Doctor Williams first, he's so pleased to see Michael. They can have a catch up and we'll get you all sorted out." She guided me along the corridor to the treatment room.

The dentist was as nice as a dentist could be. I discovered shape-shifting dentists are much the same as human ones. I needed a filling and had two injections so the drilling didn't hurt and I got a prescription for antibiotics because my gum was all swollen. Ugg.

The dentist insisted I returned the following week to get a proper check-up which I was hoping to get out of somehow. Unfortunately Doctor Williams came to the waiting room with me, he knew Michael too and said he would see him next week if he was bringing me back. Avoiding this check-up might be a problem. There was a busy few minutes of Weres and Shifters saying goodbyes and we finally got out of there.

I imagined I must look like the Elephant Man after the numbing injections, but at least I didn't feel anything other than odd. Initially talking was a problem for me and Michael wasn't talking much either. I wasn't sure if that was because of our earlier row or because Ron Davison had worn him out. There was a really long wait at the pharmacy for the antibiotics, I got more painkillers and tissues as I was all out of them after the drive out.

I knew it was dark by about half past seven these days, I had been so glad to see the skies get dark sooner but not tonight. It was after six o'clock when we got back in the car to head home. It had taken us an hour or so to get there. I was initially hopeful that I'd get home before Eric woke but the lots of the shops and offices emptying meant that it took about ten minutes to get out of the car park. The roads seemed really busy too.

"Do you think we'll get back before dark?" I asked Michael.

"I'm not sure. I never really drive at this time. This is making me really glad I live on the estate, imagine driving in this everyday." Michael scowled at the traffic which wasn't moving. I reached for my phone, trying to work out what to text to Eric. "Will he be angry if you're not there?"

"No, he won't be angry but he'll be surprised." I made myself sound definite. "I'd rather warn him. I'm always there when he wakes."

I eventually sent Eric a text "Hi! Got toothache. Had to go to dentist. On way back. Traffic really bad. Home soon. Sorry!"

Apart from the first morning in the house Eric hadn't woken up there without me. I was worried that he would be really freaked out that I was gone and wouldn't check his phone. Or even worse, he wouldn't be at all worried and would head to Fangtasia without seeing me. I stuffed my phone back in my bag, trying not to think about that.

I touched my face and lips, trying to work out if any of the numbness had gone and if it would hurt again when it did. I held onto the side of my face feeling sorry for myself as we drove on in silence.

"How are you feeling now?" Asked Michael.

"I'm fine, thanks. It just feels a bit odd now. I'm more hungry than anything else. Trying to eat should be a challenge."

"But you can talk OK?" He checked.

"Oh yeah, fine. I suppose I'm not too easy to understand though."

"I can understand you enough. So tell me how a sixteen year old girl meets a Vampire." I'd walked straight into that one. I glared at him. "You don't want to tell me? Seems a bit unfair, I talked to you."

"It's not that I don't want to tell, it's just a bit embarrassing…"

"I won't tell anyone. I can keep secrets too."

"And I don't want you to get mad at me again."

I probably sounded sulky but he laughed. "I'm more likely to get mad at the traffic. You can take my mind off the drive…"

I paused for a second trying to make the story as short and un-embarrassing as possible. "Well I was over here visiting a friend. I was with a friend of this friend and he… he got too friendly." That sounded silly but at least I wasn't giving any details so I carried on. "Eric heard me scream and helped me out." I shrugged, that seemed vague enough.

"He killed him!" Michael sounded shocked.

"What? No! He was fine, I saw him earlier this summer. He's still alive and kicking. He doesn't remember anything though…" I shrugged. I really wasn't worried about Chris.

"So Eric glamoured him?"

"Yes, and I'm glad he did. I don't want that slimy shit remembering anything about me." I was getting pissed off just thinking about that night.

"Does Eric glamour you?" That was a curve ball. It wasn't something I'd ever worried about.

"I don't think so, I doubt it." I hesitated. "But I suppose I would be the last to know. I don't feel like I've lost any time, I'm not confused about anything." Eric once said he didn't need to glamour me and he was probably right, but I didn't like to admit that now.

Michael admitted. "For what it's worth I don't remember you ever seeming glamoured. And you don't really seem like the girls you see hanging round with vampires."

"I don't hang around with vampires, just Eric." I insisted.

"So?"

"So?" I could hear myself sounding defensive.

"So what happened after Eric got rid of the 'slimy shit'?" Michael pushed for more.

"Eric drove me back to my friends, we talked, that's about it really."

"Did you know he was a Vamp?" He asked.

"No, of course not. If he had told me I wouldn't have believed him, as far as I was concerned they didn't exist. If he'd showed me his fangs I would have probably died from shock."

"Or blood loss!" He gave a shallow laugh.

"Hey! You wanted to know I've told you." I tried to hold on to my temper.

"Sorry. Joke. Bad joke." He did at least look a little embarrassed.

"He takes good care of me... How long until we get home?" I'd had more than enough of this conversation.

"About half an hour, the sun will be down."

We were thankfully quiet for a while. I tried not to think about how hungry I was. Water and painkillers wasn't a good breakfast.

I saw Michael almost begin to say something, then stop. The traffic ground to a standstill again and he asked "Do you keep in touch with your parents?"

"Yeah, I talk to them a couple of times a week."

"And friends from home?"

"Erm, that's not so easy. I don't really want to explain to them. Maybe if if I had one best friend in particular I talk about this, but there's just people I went to school with, worked with. Lots of people lose touch when they go to college and move on." I shrugged.

"No poor boyfriend hoping you'll come home?"

"You're kidding. After that _problem_ in the car I kept well away from blokes." I didn't like to think about that.

Michael had moved on. "So... Shit! He's your first!"

"Can we change the subject?" I asked bluntly.

"Right..." Michael leaned forward and put the radio on. He stared out at the traffic and we didn't talk again until we passed the security house at the estate.

"Don't you feel like you are really alone out here?" He asked quietly.

"No. I have Eric."

* * *

After that I was elated to see Eric coming out of the side door from the kitchen when Michael pulled into the drive. Eric got the car door for me, as he asked "Are you OK?" I smiled up at him, so relieved he was there waiting for me.

Smiling was a big mistake, Eric's face fell. "What did they do to you?" I had forgotten that I must still look like half my face was melting.

"It's just a numbing injection so she couldn't feel the drilling." Michael tried to explain as Eric glared at him over the roof of the car.

"You let a shifter do this to her!" Eric growled at Michael. I hadn't even gotten out of the car and he could smell the dentist!

"Doctor Williams was really nice to me and the numbness will wear off soon. I've had injections before." I tried to sooth him as he gave me a hand to out of the car. Eric watched my mouth intently as I spoke making me feel like the elephant man all over again. He did seem a little calmer so I risked saying, "And it was really good of Michael to take me all that way and back again. It would have been horrible in a taxi. Thank you."

Although I hadn't enjoyed his interrogation it would have been worse to go all that way with a stranger. I glanced over at Michael who seemed to be keeping the car between him and Eric.

"No problem." He replied. "Don't forget you have to go back next week to get checked out."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Going back will just waste everyone's time." I really didn't want to go through this again.

"You should go." Michael insisted.

"Is this Williams? The shifter your father uses." Eric interrupted.

"Yeah, he was my dentist when I was a kid, he's very good. You normally can't get appointments straight away but he moved things around to fit Victoria in." Michael made sure the dentist got some brownie points.

"You should go back next week." Eric agreed with Michael and asked him. "Would you mind taking her again? I would rather she didn't go alone if there are likely to be supes around."

"I can do that, I'll call them tomorrow and get an appointment for next Tuesday." Michael said.

"Late afternoon would be best." Eric chipped in.

I should have probably been offended that they were arranging things for me but I was more worried about getting inside and eating. Standing up was becoming hard work as I began to feel a little light-headed and reached for the car door to steady myself.

Eric wound an arm round my waist. "I'll get you inside."

"Thank you. Michael, I'll talk to you soon about next week."

"Sure, you look after yourself."

As Michael left as Eric walked slowly with me into the kitchen. "I'll run you a hot, relaxing bath, my pet. We can wash away all those dentist and Were smells."

"Eric, that sounds lovely but I haven't eaten, I couldn't this morning and just haven't had chance. Can we delay for a little while so I can get something?" I could hear myself sounding weak and feeble.

"Of course, let me help you." Eric picked me up, not the usual caveman style but more Rhett and Scarlet and took me through to the kitchen.

I reminded myself never to take painkillers on an empty stomach again as I inspected contents the fridge. I needed settling, comfort food and I had a few of those posh soups in plastic cartons so I chose a nice plain tomato and grabbed a pan. I think I felt a bit faint, but I'd never fainted so I wasn't too sure. I got the soup on and leaned against the kitchen cabinets for a while.

"You're very pale, my pet." If anyone would know pale Eric would. "Can I do anything?"

"Thank you, but I'm OK. Or I will be soon." I couldn't cope with the idea of Eric Northman helping out in the kitchen. That really would make me faint, but it was sweet of him to offer. I asked him to pass me a bowl from one of the cupboards near him so I wasn't turning him down flat.

I felt so much better after a couple of mouthfuls of soup and my mouth even began moving almost when I wanted it to.

Eric was sitting with me as his phone buzzed and launched into Slash's introduction from Sweet Child O Mine. "Pamela… Yes she's home… I won't come in tonight… My pet looks miserable and I'm going to take care of her."

I was pleased he was staying and I liked the idea of being taken care of right now, but I was worried that he thought I looked miserable. Was I really that bad?

Eric carried on "The Were took her to their Shifter who injected inside her mouth... Yes… No, she's not bleeding… But her mouth looked totally paralysed for a while but she's getting a little better now…" He went on to talk about work and rotas so I concentrated on my soup.

"Pam sends get well soon wishes." He lied with a wink as he put down the phone.

"Eric, the dentist was really not that bad and I'll be fine soon. Sorry if I seem miserable."

"You're not miserable, my pet, but Pam loves a bit of drama! She doesn't have good memories of dental practitioners when she was human, I was just teasing her. You look much better, almost got your colour back." He kissed both my cheeks to make his point.

We watched the news while my food settled. There was a report about "vampire drainers" which I wanted to ask Eric about as I hadn't heard that term before, but he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. I decided to try and ask about that later.

Eric left the lounge and went upstairs asking me to join him in a few minutes. I watched the weather report, took a dose of the antibiotics and followed him up.

He was in the bathroom, he'd taken his shirt off, the jacuzzi was filling and he had actually lit candles. They were flickering in front of the large mirror above the double sinks so there was a lovely glow to the room. He was looking at the various lotions and potions that I had collected on the shelving unit. The glowing light against his back looked magnificent, it was enough to make me feel light-headed all over again.

He turned holding up a bottle. "This one?"

"Mmm." Anything was fine by me.

"Did I get everything right?" He joined me by the doorway, winding his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead.

"Everything looks perfect." I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders. "Thank you."

"How does your mouth feel?"

"It's not numb anymore, just a little tender."

"Just gentle kisses then."

"Mmm." I leaned in to kiss him carefully.

"I need to get you ready now." He lifted me, took me back into the bedroom and popped me down to sit on the side of the bed. Slipping his hands to my waist he lifted my t-shirt over my head, he ran his hands back down my body pushing me gently back against the bed so he could unbutton my jeans. I gasped a little as the backs of his fingers brushed against me. "Patience. I want to have you clean and smelling sweet first."

He peeled off my jeans as I asked in horror. "Do I really smell that bad?"

"Not here." He growled and dropped a kiss on the outside of my panties, making me giggle in relief as he nuzzled me with his nose. "I promised you a long relaxing bath, so stop distracting me."

I wondered if he had a list of things to do to take care of an injured human. He was certainly ticking all the boxes.

He sat me up stroking my back as he unhooked my bra and slowly ran the straps down my arms. Gently his hands cupped my breasts as he teased my nipples with his thumbs. He let himself get distracted for a little while but eventually he moved his hands down my body and hooked his thumbs in the side of my panties, slipping them down my legs. I was a little disappointed that he stood off the bed, holding out his hand for me to join him as we went through to the bathroom.

Eric got the jacuzzi going and slipped off his jeans as I put my hair up, watching him in the mirror. He got in first and held my hand as I climbed in indicating he wanted me to sit opposite him. He moved closer, facing me as he worked the bath oil in his hands over my shoulders, down my arms and around to my back. He wanted me to relax so I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of his hands running over me.

As Eric kissed me I slowly opened my eyes and murmured "All relaxed now" which made him smile. I reached for the bath oil and began to return the favour, slowly stroking his wondrous body. I was way too relaxed, I could feel myself getting slower and sleepier. Eric turned off the jacuzzi and we slipped against each other in the still water until he pushed me away onto one of the side seats so he could wash his hair. I wanted to help but I was quite enjoying laying back and watching him. He left me in the tub while he towel dried his hair.

"Never fall asleep in here, my pet." Eric whispered in my ear and woke me with a start.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be tired I only woke at about three o'clock."

"You have had a tiring day. Time to get out of there." He helped me out of the jacuzzi, wrapped us both in towels and I leaned against him. "You should get some sleep."

I knew I had to get a couple of hours sleep or I would be a zombie for the night but as I was leaning against him I knew there was a much more pressing issue. I ran my hand along him, although through his thick towel he might not have been able to feel much. I stood on my tiptoes to whisper. "Maybe we could go to bed first and then I'll get some sleep later?" He growled a little as I managed to slip a hand through the towel at his waist. "Please?" I whispered. "I can't sleep when I want you inside me."

He carried on towelling dry my arms and back. When he was done he loosened the towel he had tied around me and let it drop to the floor. "Bed. Quick." He tapped my bottom and I ran through to the bedroom and dived under the covers, shivering at the cool sheets. Eric walked slowly towards me from the bathroom, this time I shivered in anticipation. I held the covers open so he could join me. His cool hands ran over me, his cool lips and tongue teasing my breasts and I really wasn't feeling cold anymore.

Eric hadn't fed yet so I wasn't expecting him to take me slowly and carefully but he did. He seemed to realise more than me that I wasn't at my fittest. After a stressful day I felt safe beneath him, the duvet covered him, it was like we were hiding in his four-poster bed again. I reached my orgasm first, I tried to hold him even closer to me. I tried to tighten my legs around his waist, while tipping my head to the side, offering my throat to him. The taste of my blood brought on his orgasm, something that would never cease to thrill me. Eric was above me as he lapped at the bite on my neck, healing the wound and getting the last taste of me.

* * *

Eric moved to the side of me and propped himself on his elbow grinning down at me. "Now you need to sleep."

"I will." But now I was a little more awake than I had been. "If I don't wake up, would you wake me in a couple of hours? Please? I don't want to sleep all night, because I won't sleep during the day."

"I'll wake you. I want you to sleep with me at dawn." I smiled at his reply and tried to settle down to sleep.

However I was pretty unsettled and excused my self to go to the bathroom. Before I returned to the bed I hung up the towels, how many had we used?

As I slipped back into bed beside him he asked "Should I go so you can sleep?"

"No, no, stay, talk to me... Can I ask a question?" Eric rolled his eyes but nodded. "You are awake longer now aren't you? Why wouldn't you move to somewhere where it's dark most of the time?"

"There's not a lot to see in Antarctica, my pet."

"There are other countries? It's dark in England really early in the winter..."

Eric smiled sympathetically. "Are you missing home?"

I hesitated, I knew it was easier to be honest. "I did today, I missed my mum. Probably because I wasn't feeling good. " I blushed. "Sorry, it's a bit childish to miss my mum."

Eric leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Nonsense. Everyone misses family and home when they first leave. You have been here a long time now, Victoria. Do you still wish to stay?"

"Of course." I turned to him in shock. "Of course. Don't you want me to stay?"

"Shh, my pet. I want you to stay. I like having you here." He seemed sincere. I began to relax a little, the thought of leaving had me panicking. I had been here over two months, longer than I would have imagined. It was a relief to hear him say he still wanted me here.

He interrupted my thoughts. "I have a question." I looked up at him expectantly. "Do you know that the boy has a soft spot for you?"

"The boy?" We were talking about home two seconds ago, what was he talking about now.

"Michael Flood... he has a crush on you, my pet." He seemed quite calm, on the other hand I was stunned.

"Don't be silly." Was my first response. Not the smartest reply I could have come up with. Eric arched an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that... But I don't think so."

"I'm sure of it."

"I should keep away from him then... I can change the plans for next week." I was dithering, trying to get my head around this. Eric didn't seem angry. At least not at me.

"There's no need for that, you are safe with him. I'm sure he won't attempt anything. He's like his father, more brains than the average Were and he seems to think things through."

"So you're not worried?" Shouldn't he be a little irritated? I didn't want to see him in a jealous rage but just a little grumpy would be better than this total calm.

"No. Of course not. You're not planning on running away with the little wolf are you, my pet?" Eric was actually grinning.

"Of course not." His grin was infectious but I needed to check a few things. "And you've not got a problem with him?"

"As long as he doesn't have a problem with me. I don't want to have to fight for your honour." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, please, no fighting!" I said that a bit too quickly.

"Are you worried for me? Or maybe for the wolf?" He teased me confidently but I thought he was a little more aggravated than earlier. I had to say the right thing.

"Eric, if you go injuring the guards we'll have to move out. It was such a pain moving in here. And it's a gorgeous house. Please can we stay." I teased back, hoping that he realised I wasn't actually serious.

"I promise you won't have to move." He laughed and kissed me. "You'll be even safer here now. If there's any trouble up here, he'll be worrying about you first."

I wasn't sure what I thought about Eric's theory, but as long as he wasn't too worried about it I decided I try not to think about it either. Right now all I needed to think about was sleep. I stifled a yawn.

"Victoria, you have to sleep now because I have plans for waking you up later." He whispered in my ear, not exactly helping me to think about sleep.

I moved a little closer to him. "What plans?"

* * *

**I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reading this – I hope you're enjoying it!**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter**

**1st November 2010**


	25. Persuasion

**This is just a Lemony Interlude for the weekend, it wasn't "planned". More explanation follows the chapter. **

**Quick Update: Eric has plans... **

"_Victoria, you have to sleep now because I have plans for waking you up later." He whispered in my ear, not exactly helping me to think about sleep. _

_I moved a little closer to him. "What plans?"_

"You will find out when you wake." His smile was teasing.

"But I'm not sleepy now." I insisted probably sounding a bit like a spoiled brat.

"Sleep." He slid out of the side of the bed.

"Eric... Please."

"Sleep. See you soon." He swaggered out of the bedroom, leaving me to watch his stunning butt depart. I felt frustrated, irritated and I admit, sleepy.

It was a little like trying to fall asleep on Christmas Eve. I had too much to look forward to. I finally got to sleep by pretending to fall asleep, my tried and tested Christmas method. The only way I could sleep when I was a kid and waiting for Santa was to pretend to sleep. Pretending was useful because it also meant I was prepared if my mum and dad checked up on me, I doubted that Eric would be checking up on me though.

When I woke I was pretty amazed I had slept almost three hours. The sun didn't rise until after seven o'clock so there was lots of time for Eric's plans. A flash of heat ran through me as I jumped out of bed. I managed to stop myself running straight downstairs to find him and went into the bathroom to brighten myself up a little. I risked brushing my teeth on the opposite side to my new filling. I wasn't going to risk that falling out and spending another day visiting Doctor Williams. I brushed my hair through and dabbed on a little mascara. I certainly didn't look pale anymore. I looked decidedly flushed and excited.

I wondered if I should wear something, Eric hadn't said anything but I liked to dress up for him. I rifled through my walk-in wardrobe, which was pretty close to full these days. A couple of weeks ago I had tried a company other than Victoria's Secret for some underwear and I had regretted it. The t-shirts from them were great but the black lacy baby doll wasn't what I expected. I had thought the lace would be finer and move nicely but it was a stretchy and not as classy as I had hoped. The panties didn't look right so I ignored them and tried the baby doll on it's own again. It looked better without the panties messing up the line, I played about with the cleavage, lowering it a little. My nipples strained against the fabric. I needed to find Eric.

Eric was in the big comfy chair in the lounge, he had only gone as far as putting his jeans back on so he was a fine sight. He was reading a glossy catering magazine which he put down as I came down the stairs. I hesitated a little at the bottom of the stairs as he looked me up and down. "Come a little closer, my pet." It was all I could do not to run to him. He patted the chair either side of his thighs, so I sat astride his lap, facing him. I had a flash of nerves as I trailed my fingers up across his chest to his shoulders. What was the plan?

He ran his hands through my hair, flicking it back over my shoulders. "Smile for me, my beauty. Let me check that shifter's not harmed you." It wasn't easy to smile on command but he was smiling so I beamed back at him. This turned into laugh of relief as I leaned in to kiss him properly for the first time that night. I wound my arms around his back as he leaned forward to me, his hands on my thighs, my bottom, my back. His kisses moved from my lips to my ear.

"What is this?" He whispered pulling at the baby doll and letting it ping back into place.

"Eric! Is it that bad?"

"Mmm." He grinned and pinged at the baby doll again.

As he was grinning I risked playfully slapping his hands away. "I only wore it because I didn't know what your plans were. I didn't want anything nice to get destroyed!"

"Destroyed?" He said in mock outrage.

"Yes, that little habit you have of shredding anything that gets in your way." I moved forward to whisper in his ear. "It really doesn't matter if this gets destroyed."

Eric leaned back with a glint in his eye. He eyed me up and down then his fangs dropped a little. He leaned forward to the front of the underwear and nicked a little tear between my breasts at the top of the baby doll. He leaned back to view his handiwork better and tore the material a little further, straight down to my belly button. I was now effectively topless.

"Eric!" I was laughing but embarrassed until he slowly caressed my breasts and began to lick, suck and tease them. His hands ran up and down my thighs, trailing his fingers up and down, up and down. I let out a small whimper of pleasure and tried to move myself closer to him. He was hard but encased in his jeans, I slipped my hands from his shoulders to his top button, trying to release him.

"It's time for my plans." Somehow he stood from the low armchair with me still wrapped him. He moved through the lounge to the office without removing his lips from my breasts or seemingly taking any notice of where he was going. I clung to him like a koala bear up a tree. Eric got through the hidden door by pressing me against the wall so he could use two hands to press the drawing pins on the map. He snatched me away from the wall as it swung back and open, the rest of the journey was easy and he was quickly dropping me on the middle of the bed. I couldn't help laughing as I bounced. He turned away from me to get something from his chest of drawers.

"Close your eyes my pet, don't look or you will spoil our game."

I shivered in expectation and closed my eyes tight. "Yes Sir."

I almost opened my eyes again when I felt the bed move as he joined me but I managed to keep them closed. Even when he softly kissed my lips I kept my eyes closed, although I did let out a little moan of anticipation. "Lie back." Eric whispered. I did as he asked and felt his cool, soft touch at my wrist. He moved my arm up the bed and I felt a silky material wrap around it. I shuddered as I guessed the plan but stayed quiet and squeezed my eyes tight shut as Eric tied the material around my wrist and raised my arm a little higher, I assumed to tie me to the bed.

"You are nervous, my pet." I nodded. "Open your eyes. Tell me why you're scared."

I opened my eyes and looked nervously at my wrist. The tie was like one of the gold curtain tie-backs that was already on the bed, only this was much longer, wrapped around my wrist and the post by the bed head.

"Victoria?"

"Yes, I'm nervous. It's hard to say why." I was remembering the night he scared me but should I say that to him? Dare I? He had said he could tie me up and keep me. Now I was about to be tied up.

Eric tugged at the tie at the bed head and it came loose. He sat on the bed propped against the headboard and pulled me next to him. He slipped an arm over my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Sorry my pet, I didn't mean to scare you. I forget how young you are sometimes."

I blushed in shame. "I'm sorry I'm not more experienced."

"I am very glad that you are not more experienced. You know I don't want that." He did sound totally sincere.

I don't know why I asked but I did. "Don't you think it would be a lot less hassle to be with someone who knows more, who isn't so new to this?"

"Someone who's done everything with someone else? No, thank you!" Eric stood at the side of the bed and slipped off his jeans. "Don't you think I have enough experience for the both of us?" He looked down at me, winked and waggling his eyebrows.

Eric joined me back in the middle of the bed. I smiled, shaking my head, a little relieved. He deserved an explanation. "I was nervous because of the other night. When you came home and I was upstairs?"

He nodded, he knew which night I meant.

I sucked in an anxious breath. "You said you should tie me up and keep me. Ready and waiting?"

"Ahh, Victoria. No. No." He held me close to him as I closed my eyes tight and tried to pretend this conversation wasn't happening. "I said that to get a reaction out of you on that night. I wouldn't do that."

I might have looked a little unconvinced.

"I can give you two reasons why I wouldn't do that." He actually grinned. "First, this is my bed, why would I tie you to my bed all day. I sleep here too. I'm sure that wouldn't be pleasant for either of us."

Eww.

"And second, I am sure you know how I prefer to wake up..." Now I was a little confused. "My pet, you wake me like no one else ever has. You could not do that if you were tied."

Had no one else ever been there when he woke? I hoped I knew what he was talking about. I lowered my voice but was unable to disguise the hint of hope in it. "Tell me. What do you like when I wake you?"

Eric whispered throatily, urgently into my ear. "I like it when I wake and your fingers are teasing me, when I wake and your lips are around me. One night I hope to stay asleep long enough so I wake when you are riding me."

I was struggling to catch my breath. He paused a little, watching my reaction, then returned to the original subject. "Did you see the tie? It was tight around your wrist but it was just a bow at the post. I left a long trailing end, if I went to my sleep without meaning to then you could easily get free. I would make sure of that." Eric was in his persuasion mode and I admit I was more than ready to listen. "I understand that you were worried when I tied you but try and imagine. If you are tied when I am inside you, there is nothing you can do. All you can do is feel me inside you. That is all you have to think about, squeezing me when you want to, moving your long legs around me when you want to. That is all that I was planning."

We were laid tangled together, Eric stroking my back and bottom. I stayed quiet so he continued whispering in my ear. "If tonight had gone well then the next time we could try the blindfold too. You would be able to feel but not see, not touch. It would heighten your senses. Another time I could tie your ankles too, not tight, you'd need to move a little but that would mean all your thoughts and feelings would be concentrated on your sweet centre. I could taste you, slide inside you, you would be so wet and ready for me, my pet."

I had to really concentrate on breathing, hyperventilating was a possibility. Eric was still, just holding me close, waiting for my reaction. I whispered, "If I said _enough_ you would stop?"

"Always."

"Please could we try again?"

Eric's face twitched into a satisfied smile. "You are sure?"

I quickly nodded, then moved onto my back, offering my wrists to him.

* * *

**Chapter 24 was supposed to end with Victoria going to sleep – but I couldn't make it seem right. Who on earth could sleep when the Viking was awake beside you? **

**So I dropped in the throw away line about Eric's Plan and then I couldn't resist writing it after a couple of comments on Twitter. **

**Chapter 26 will start a week from now.**

**I hope you enjoy – Please review – Those [FF Review Alert] e-mails are wonderful motivation!**

**

* * *

****FanOTheFang on Twitter**

**6****th**** November 2010**


	26. Family

**Quick Update: Eric thinks Michael has a crush on Victoria and the poor girl has to go to the dentist, again. **

I hated being woken by the alarm. It was a cruel, evil sound intruding into my peaceful sleep. Being woken up by the alarm because I had to go to the dentist was even worse. Obviously Eric didn't stir. We had switched sides sometime during the previous night and I had to scramble over him to my side of the bed to stop the damn noise.

I paused as I laid across Eric for a second. I couldn't resist, I pressed my lips gently to his and pulled back watching his face. He didn't move at all, not surprising as it was one in the afternoon.

That reminded me I had to move. I had to shower, dress and eat before Michael picked me up in an hour for my three o'clock appointment with Doctor Williams. I wanted to be ready before two o'clock because I didn't want to keep Michael waiting, partly because he was doing me a favour taking me and partly because I didn't want him to have to come in the house. Eric hadn't mentioned Michael much in the past week and I didn't want the Were's scent in the house to remind him.

Since the last trip to the dentist and Eric's announcement that he thought Michael had "a soft spot" for me I hadn't actually seen Michael. He'd left a phone message the following day to confirm the new dentist appointment and ask how I was feeling, I'd text back that I was fine, thanks and I'd see him on Tuesday. I had decided that Eric was wrong. I was convinced that after our last conversation Michael thought I was a stupid kid with a bit of a temper who was going to get myself killed pretty quickly. If he thought that, then that was fine by me. That wouldn't cause any problems with Eric.

Michael arrived a little early but I was waiting so we set off in good time. As we drove through the estate I noticed loads of pumpkin and ghost decorations on various houses. A reminder that it was Halloween that Friday. Eric had been planning the weekend at Fangtasia for a while. They had got an extension for the bar on Friday and Saturday so I wasn't expecting to see much of him this weekend. I was in America, on Halloween, living with a Vampire and I was very unlikely to see any of it.

I had been a little worried about chatting to Michael on the drive but Halloween was a fairly easy topic of conversation and I moved on to talking about Bonfire Night which was the night we celebrated at home on 5th November. I explained who Guy Fawkes was and why we burnt him once a year. Michael got a phone call during the drive, he glanced at the screen and silenced the phone.

We got to the little shopping mall where the dentist was much quicker than the previous week. It was earlier in the day and the traffic seemed calmer so we were there with thirty minutes to spare. Michael suggested shopping and I thought that would be easier than trying to keep a conversation going in the dentist's waiting room. I picked the shop selling CDs and DVDs as it didn't seem fair to drag him into the ladies clothing stores.

I hadn't been in a shop for a couple of months. I actually felt giddy! The first thing I found was Squeeze's Greatest Hits, I double checked it had "Take Me, I'm Your's" on it and when I was at the till I bought silver and black gift wrapping. I picked up the first two Oasis CD's knowing they'd make me homesick but I couldn't put them down. They had DVD's on a three for two offer so I grabbed the first two Harry Potters and Gladiator to keep me occupied on Halloween.

"Wrapping paper?" Michael appeared at my shoulder while I was getting everything into bags and paying.

"Yeah, I bought Eric something."

His phone buzzed again and again he checked the screen and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"If you want to get that I'll go ahead..." I pointed to the dentist which was only a hundred yards away.

"No, it's fine. I have to keep the phone on for work but that's not work." He finished talking a little awkwardly and was quiet until we reached the dentists.

We were greeted by the same jolly receptionist as before who ushered us into the waiting room. There was a woman and a little girl waiting too. The girl looked a little bit upset. After last week I empathised. I was getting a few dentist nerves myself.

"So you're gift wrapping a present a for a vampire?" Michael spoke quietly from his seat opposite me, he sounded a little amused.

"Why not? No one else gets him presents." I seemed a bit defensive so finished lamely... "It's nice to get him something." Even though Eric had actually paid for the CD, I thought he wouldn't be pleased if I'd used my money. "I have to be a bit different." I finished explaining.

The woman and girl were called in to see another dentist. I smiled sympathetically at the scared little girl as she left, she looked about ready to burst into tears. I hadn't helped.

"You have to be different? You can't be yourself?" Michael leaned forward in his seat.

"I am myself." I insisted, but I felt uncomfortable as he looked at me so I looked away. "I like buying presents and, and I don't want to be the same as the girls Eric usually sees at Fangtasia. Have you _seen_ some of them?"

Doctor Williams arrived then so Michael didn't reply and I went to get checked up. It was good news that I didn't need any more antibiotics, I planned a large glass of red to celebrate. The filling was OK too and I didn't need anything else doing so I was out of the chair quite quickly.

As I returned to the waiting room Michael had his head in his hands and I realised too late that he was on the phone "...no, I'm not at work, but I am working..." He sounded like he was doing his very best to be patient but not quite managing it.

I backed out of the room, mouthing "Sorry" as he looked up. I went to pay and he joined me at the reception desk.

"I didn't realise you were on the phone, sorry if I interrupted." I said as we left.

"That's fine, don't worry." He paused as if he wasn't sure whether to speak again or not. "My girlfriend called the estate, she knows I'm working but doesn't believe that I'm working but not at work." He shrugged.

I suppressed a grin, I couldn't wait to tell Eric that Michael had a girlfriend. "You been seeing her long?"

"No, not really." He gave a hollow laugh and shook his head. "And probably not much longer if that conversation's anything to go by."

OK, so maybe I wouldn't tell Eric. "Is she Were?"

"Mel? No. But her brother is... and I have to work with him tomorrow. This could get awkward." He rolled his eyes and groaned. I almost laughed at his predicament but stopped myself, until he said "Damn" and laughed at himself.

As we reached the car two girls strutted towards us on the path ahead. I was stunned. Both had Fangtasia vest tops on! Eric would be so pleased. One red vest, one black, both in tight low-cut jeans, both very skinny and pale. But only one of them had a very visible bite on her neck that she seemed to show off like a trophy. They were getting a fair amount of attention from people passing by and they were enjoying that attention too.

The girls pointedly looked Michael up and down as he opened the car door for me. Both pouted at him, one actually fluttered her eyelashes. As he got in the car I laughed. "You should get their phone numbers."

"No thank you. I'm in enough trouble!" He grinned.

As we got into the traffic, Michael commented. "So, I suppose you are trying to be different from them?"

I nodded. I had a uneasy feeling that Eric could have made that bite mark so I wasn't really giving Michael my full attention.

"You're not like that... Nowhere near that harsh." He sounded sincere and got my attention back for a second.

"Thank you."

I think I was a bit quiet for a lot of the drive back, brooding about fang-bangers. Michael found the music quiz that we had played along to the previous week and I made an effort to join in again. His phone rang once which he ignored and once again which he answered.

"Hey. I'm about five minutes away... oh... Yeah, I can work. Be there soon." He put the phone down and looked a bit stunned.

"Everything OK?" I asked.

"Matt's wife is in hospital. It's the baby."

* * *

My phone rang at a really, really bad time. Eric took his fangs from my thigh to growl at the interruption as I shuddered from my release. "Sorry" I managed to whisper as he lapped at my thigh to heal the wound.

It was quite a long while later before I thought about my phone again. I was taking steady breaths trying to gather myself when Eric reached for his phone and quickly typed out a text. I let him finish then apologised again for my phone going off earlier. "I'm sorry but Matt Green's wife went into hospital earlier today. If there was any news Michael was going to call. Do you mind if I check my phone?"

"Of course." My phone was on his side so Eric reached a long arm out to grab it for me. "It's their first child, isn't it?"

I nodded as I fiddled to get the voice mail, I didn't get many messages.

Eric obviously knew the significance of a Weres first child. I had a second to wonder if the Weres would be quite so worried if this was Matt's second or third child. Michael and I had called into the security house as we passed to get all the news. There was tension rolling from the three Weres already there, I had been glad to get back to the house.

Michael's message was shocked and distracted. "Hi. It's me, Michael... Julie's had the baby, Matt's wife. She's fine. It's... He's a little boy. Matt Junior." He gave a short humourless laugh at the name. "He's small, really small. Matt says they have him in an incubator so they just have to wait now. There probably won't be any more news tonight, but I'll let you know... Good night."

I put my phone down trying to take in the message. I thought the baby must be about six weeks early, but I wasn't sure how dangerously early that was.

Eric had obviously heard the message. He was watching me, I tried to smile at him and he pulled me close. Kissing my forehead he said quietly. "These incubators are wonderful. I remember reading about them when they were first being used." He said incubators as if he'd never actually said the word out loud before. I appreciated him trying to comfort me.

"You read about incubators?" I didn't want to sound too surprised.

"I used to read a lot, I lost three children so I was interested. If they were born now, with the medical knowledge this world has, they might have survived." He said this fairly matter-of-fact.

"You lost three children? Eric, I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, my pet."

"But still..."

"We had three that lived. My wife and I." He looked at my face as if he was judging me for a moment. "Would you like to see them?"

"See them? I'd love to... How?"

Eric slipped off the bed to his little safe that was underneath. He stood with a huge key that he used in the safe that was by his armchair. As he opened it up and got out a flat file, he explained. "I have pictures, drawings. I did sketches when I had access to paper, learning to draw was a little like learning to write. Later I got a better artist to redo them in colour. He did them well I think."

Eric joined me back on the bed, we were both under the covers propped up against the headboard with the file on our knees. I gasped as he opened the file to show the first picture. A little boy, blue eyes, golden hair and a serious expression looked out. I'd have guessed that he was between six and ten, you could tell he was going to look just like Eric as he grew older. Eric probably looked just like him when he was a boy. I had studied Eric's face for hours on end but had to look at him again to appreciate the similarities. He gave me time to compose myself then said. "This is my eldest boy, we named him Leif after my father and my eldest brother who had passed. He was born when I was sixteen, maybe just seventeen."

"He looks so much like you." I was pretty awestruck with the picture and even more so with the fact that Eric was sharing this with me.

"I always thought he was a lot like my brother, more level-headed than me, but we were all very much alike. My wife was older than I, eighteen when we married. She was married to Lief, my brother, when he was killed." Eric hesitated and turned the conversation from his lost brother. "We married to keep the connection between our families."

"She was the same age as me... So it was like an arranged marriage?" I tried not to sound judgemental, it was such a different time.

"Almost, but we had always got along well. She was older, a little calmer than me. I probably needed that. Aude had been through a lot already, she lost two of my brothers children."

I was amazed that anyone would be a calming influence on Eric. She must have been an amazing woman.

"We named our little girl after her mother." Eric turned to the next picture. Little Aude had the brightest of smiles and almost white, blond hair. Again I looked at Eric, he smiled down at the picture in just the same way.

"We lost a little boy after Aude. I never saw him, I was away, he was born too early and was too small." Eric looked like he was trying to forget that memory. He looked down at his daughter for a long while then carried on. "My wife had been pregnant three times in about two and a half years. I remember when my mother gave us both a talk, we had to be more careful." Eric rolled his eyes and turned to the next picture.

A younger boy, a toddler really, I could see the similarities between him and Eric but not as much as the older boy. The boys face still had a rounded, baby look.

"He was born about eighteen months later, we called him Eric." I could hear the pride in Eric's voice. "He admired his big brother so much, always following him around, copying him. They would have worked well together, I think."

He slowly turned to another picture, a blond lady, his wife holding his child. Her daughter must have gotten her white blond hair from her mother.

"We lost two more girls in the following year. My wife died too." Eric said quietly.

I bit my lip, trying not to let tears fall for a woman who died a thousand years ago, her children and Eric who still remembered them. Eric didn't seem to want to dwell, he turned to the last picture.

"This is fake really, the artist got a little carried away. The clothes are all wrong and Aude was taller." The picture was a family group. Eric standing tall next to his wife who was still holding a baby. Her sons in front of her, Lief's hand on Little Eric's shoulder. Little Aude still smiling bright was holding her fathers hand, I bet she was a Daddy's Girl and had him wrapped around her little finger. "I was worried I would forget their faces, I never have. But I like having the pictures just in case."

"You had a beautiful family." I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate questions but I tried to ask. "You were a widower with three young children, that must have been incredibly difficult?"

"I had a lot of help. Both my parents were still alive, I had brothers and sisters with their own families who also helped. I was taken soon after I lost Aude. I am sure my family would have looked after the children."

"Taken? You mean, when you became a vampire?"

He nodded but said no more on that subject. "I did go back when I could, but it was hundreds of years later, the country had totally changed. We'd always moved around. There was no trace, no record of our settlement. I don't know what happened to them. Life was hard, my family could have taken ill, been beaten in battle, taken as slaves..." I could tell he had spent a great deal of time thinking about this.

"Eric." I held his hand. "They look strong and able. More likely you and your family populated half of Scandinavia by now."

He paused then kissed me gently. "I like that idea. Thank you."

"Thank you so much for showing me."

Eric just smiled, he collected the pictures back together and went to put them back in his safe. He knelt in front of the safe for a while, taking things out and putting them back. I stayed quiet, giving him a little time.

When Eric turned back to me he had changed a little, like the changes in the topic of conversation he was so fond of. He was naked and glorious, a grin twitching at his lips as he watched me try not to stare at him. I tried not to be totally obvious but failed pathetically as I used the opportunity to look him up and down. I knew my heart rate had increased so I supposed he knew too. I felt a tight ache inside me and turned to face him fully.

"I wonder, my pet, would you let me draw you?" He tilted his head to one side as he considered me. I was tucked under the heavy covers so there wasn't much of me to consider.

I opened my mouth to say something, failed and closed it again. I worried that I might look like a goldfish and almost giggled which might have spoiled the mood.

He lifted the bedcovers, peering underneath at me with a grin. I squirmed a little. He knew and had closely inspected every inch of my body but I was blushing at this viewing.

Eric seemed pleased with his idea. "Of course, I want to draw all of you."

"Eric?" I heard myself sound nervous, cautious almost as I tried to make him think twice.

He slipped back into the bed, pulling the covers over both of us and moving close to me. Hands stroking. "I have been too serious tonight. We need some fun."

"But, all of me?"

"Mmm, that might be difficult in one picture, I might need some time to decide on the position." He settled a little, just one hand on my waist while his voice was still playful. I hated the thought of disappointing him.

"What would happen to the picture? Where would it go?" I whispered.

"My pet, are you worried I would display it in Fangtasia? Or in our lounge so all the Weres could see? You are mine. I will not share you." He sounded emphatic, then got a little calmer. "We would keep the picture in my safe, you can put it in there yourself, we could look at it together if I can make it a good likeness."

I wondered if there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him, anything he could not persuade me to do.

* * *

**A little bit of a teasing ending... Sorry! But I'm looking forward to writing the ensuing lemons this weekend!**

**This story has over 50 Alerts now! I got so giddy when I hit the big 5-0 ! Thanks to everyone who clicked that button!**

**Please review if you have the time - Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far *mwah* **

**

* * *

****FanOTheFang on Twitter – 11 Nov 2010**


	27. Drawing

**Quick Update: Eric is getting artistic.**

"_We would keep the picture in my safe, you can put it in there yourself, we could look at it together if I can make it a good likeness."_

_I wondered if there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him, anything he could not persuade me to do._

"OK." I whispered.

"Wonderful, my pet." He wrapped me in his arms, rolling us over on the bed and taking my breath away with a kiss. His hands were everywhere, for a long while I thought he forgotten all about the drawing but he began to slow and settle. After a while he stretched back away from me. "Maybe not here. Your room, the plain bed will be a better background..." He looked around at the four-poster with a critical eye. "We should go upstairs."

"Eric, could I get something quick to eat first?" He had fed so I needed to.

"That's probably a good idea. Your rumbling stomach would spoil the mood." He grinned and ran his hand over my stomach making me think back to something else entirely.

I made a little "Mmm" noise and then put my bottom lip out pretending to sulk as his got out of bed. I obviously wasn't going to divert him from this so I asked "Do you mind if I put the heating on? It might be a bit chilly up there."

"As you like, goose-pimples would not be good either... It is goose-pimples?" Not often but sometimes there was a phrase he didn't quite 'get'.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah or goose-bumps…" I was distracted as he slipped on a pair of jeans with his back to me. I pulled on the t-shirt he had taken off the night before and followed him upstairs.

Eric stayed in his office getting whatever he was going to draw with together and I went to the kitchen, set the heating and made a plain ham sandwich with crusty bread, a cup of tea and allowed myself two home-made cookies.

As Eric busied himself around the house, I sat for a little while thinking of Matt, his wife and his little boy. What I knew about babies I could write on the back of a postage stamp but if wishing and hoping held any sway then I did my share while I had a quiet minute to myself.

I saw Eric go upstairs then return and sit opposite me at the breakfast bar. He had a beautiful twinkle in his eye, I think he was looking forward to this.

"I bought you something today." I told him. I had wrapped the CD in a hurry once I got home just before I ran to get a shower to get the Were smell from me.

"You did?" He sounded a little bemused. I passed the little black and silver package to him. Now he looked pretty surprised and a bit dubious, if I'm honest.

"If you need a reason for it you could call it a Halloween present?" I suggested lamely. He had made no move to open the wrapping and I was regretting ever thinking of it now.

"It's a present for me?" He sounded incredulous, but at least now he was smiling. I nodded and made a hurry-up gesture, finally he started tearing off the paper.

"Squeeze… That song!" He remembered.

"Take me, I'm yours." I spoke quietly as his eyes locked with mine. I found it difficult to breathe until he looked away and started looking at the CD closer.

"Thank you." He said shooting me a dazzling smile.

"I hope you like it… I suppose it's not really a present because I got it with the Amex. Is that OK? I got a few other things as well." I admitted.

"So you were in a shop today? I thought this was a trip to the dentist." He was still grinning but I wasn't sure if he was happy. I had my answer all ready and prepared.

"The traffic was fine so we got there half and hour early, it seemed better to be out than sitting in the waiting room for ages. It was just CD's, DVD's and stuff..." I stopped myself rambling and over explaining by taking the last mouthful of my sandwich.

Eric nodded, he seemed to accept my reasoning. "Everything OK at the dentists?"

I nodded and kept chewing.

"And how is Michael? Has he professed undying love for you yet?" He raised his eyebrows.

I blushed scarlet. "Eric!" I spluttered through breadcrumbs.

He laughed at my reaction.

"He's got a girlfriend." I decided it was a good time to mention that.

"Ah… but who does he worry about more?" He gave me a devilish grin.

There didn't seem any point in replying, I started a cookie. I hoped Eric would get bored of this teasing soon.

"What else did you get?" I slid the bag across the table to him and he dived in. "Harry Potter?"

"Wizards and witches seemed like a good idea for Halloween… They're good stories." I sounded like I was defending myself.

He was amused by the Oasis CD's. "Pam is convinced that these two are Weres." As I thought about the Gallagher brothers I could see her point.

"But they are brothers and there's an older brother too." I pointed out.

"I hope that they're not Weres, I owe Pam a Chanel suit of her choosing if they are." Eric grinned, reading down the CD's track listing.

"What does Pam have to get you if they don't come out?" I was always interested in his relationship with his child.

"Bets with Pam don't really work that." He smiled ruefully. "If she wins she'll get her suit, if I win I will maybe act smug for a couple of days but I won't get anything from her."

To me Pam seemed to be a Daddy's Girl just like Little Aude. I couldn't complain, I had once been a Daddy's Girl myself, although my dad could hardly talk to me these days.

"Well I think you'll be fine with those two. How could wolves live in Manchester? There are hardly any open spaces. My Dad's from there, he does a really good Gallagher impression after a couple of drinks." I was smiling, enjoying remembering but Eric wasn't listening to me. He was distracted by Gladiator, the last DVD in the bag.

"Have you seen that?" I asked.

"No." That was blunt.

"You might like it, lots of fighting and lots of sunshine?" I was a little slow to catch onto the change in him.

"I don't like Romans." He said quickly and I finally caught onto his mood. I guessed I wasn't going to get an explanation, so I didn't ask for one. "You could watch it when I'm out?" he said.

"OK." I tried not to get nervous but it was difficult. "Is it OK that I got these on the Amex?" I asked again. "I can pay you back if not?"

"Of course, you should get more. I imagine you've watched everything I have? How about books? How many times have you read your Jane Austen?" He was not giving me chance to reply because he knew the answers.

"Some more books would be nice." I admitted.

"Then shop!" He insisted.

"Thank you… I'll see what I can find." I went to put my plate and mug in the sink. When I turned he beckoned to me with just a flex of his fingers. I stood close to him as he stroked my face and my neck dropping a kiss on my lips. His hand moved slowly down my back, lifting the t-shirt to caress my bare bottom as I tried to keep my breathing even.

"We should go upstairs." He murmured.

I nodded, losing my voice for a while. "I need a second. I'll be upstairs soon."

Eric strolled upstairs while I ran to the downstairs bathroom, brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face and neck to calm myself down. I looked in the full length mirror, more than a little nervous about this drawing that Eric seemed so excited about. My regular swimming was doing me good, I was more toned than I ever had been. I tried not to think about how cool the pool was now, I knew I needed to keep using it. I had delayed and worried enough, I needed to go upstairs.

There were only the two small bedside lights on and Eric had moved an armchair to the bottom corner of the bed. He had his long legs propped on the bed and he had taken his jeans off which boded well. On his knee he had a large sketch pad. "Come see..." I leaned over the back of the chair. He showed me a drawing of the Fangtasia wording that was in pink neon at the front of the bar and on all the t-shirts. The other sketches were plans of the bar with a couple of different lay-outs. "We nearly put the bar on the other side but I think this works better... Are you ready, my pet?"

I moved to his side and nodded, he looked me up and down. I realised I had to get rid of the t-shirt. As I pulled it over my head he patted my bottom and asked quietly "Lie in the centre of the bed, facing me." I did as he asked a little nervously.

I was on my side and automatically put one hand under my head, I let the other hand drop to my stomach although I almost wanted to raise my arm to cover my breasts. My legs were rather stiffly pointing down as I waited for more instructions. "You will be more comfortable if you are a little less exposed, I think." I nodded, relieved. "Twist a little and bring your top knee down to the bed." I did as he asked and felt less self-conscious with my centre hidden. "Arch your back just a little, your bottom looks beautiful." I had to snigger at the compliment and began to relax a little. "Could you move your hand back a little? Away from your stomach? That's it, just there." I laid my hand on my thigh and watched Eric nod approvingly. "Comfortable?"

"I'm fine."

"Would you prefer to close your eyes or keep them open?"

"If I can watch you I'll keep them open."

Eric raised his eyebrows, smiled and began to concentrate on his drawing. I did quite enjoy just laying there watching him watching me. I wondered how long this would take, could he draw quickly too?

I tried to relax and took the opportunity to watch his arms, chest and shoulders move in the soft lighting. I felt a tightening twinge inside me whenever I happened to catch his eye.

I lost track of time a little, maybe it had been half an hour. "Almost done, Victoria. You OK?"

"Ah-ha."

"I need you to do something for me?"

"OK."

"Your nipples, my pet. I need them to look like they are aching..." He caught my eye. "Just touch them a little. You can move the hand on your thigh."

I dragged a breath in and slowly moved my hand. I assumed he wanted a tease and I was happy to oblige. I grazed my hand from my thigh, up my side and almost to my breast, then paused. His eyes were burning into my chest. No way was I going to catch his eye for a while. I watched his face concentrating on me as I ran my finger tips across my hardening nipples.

"Imagine your finger tips are my tongue, my pet." He murmured.

I had to gasp a little. The twinge at my centre was more of an ache now. The tips of my fingers ran across my nipple that was most in his view, my hand caressed my breast. Eric had stopped drawing. I scratched at my breast a little and saw him lick his lips, did I see a little fang? Not sure.

I squeezed my thighs together to gain a little friction and try to stop the burning ache. It didn't help. I heard a slight groan escape from my lips. I couldn't play the game anymore, I let my hand drop to just below my breasts and froze.

"You can move a little, if you need to. Do you need to touch?"

"Would you touch me? Please."

"I'm busy now, Victoria. You touch yourself if you need to, my sweet."

I was practically panting now. I shook my head even as my hand moved lower. My centre was still covered as I squeezed my thighs tighter together.

"The image of you is in my head, you can move if you need too. Relax onto your back." I couldn't do anything other than what he asked, but then I stayed still. "Do you need a release, my pet?"

I was blushing scarlet and couldn't say anything to him. It was one thing to touch myself during sex with him, quite another when he was a few feet away and seemingly not planning on joining in.

"I would like to watch." Eric had put the drawing pad down to his knee and was watching me intently. "Let me see."

I kept my eyes on his face as I parted my legs a little and grazed my thighs with my fingernails. I tensed as brought my fingers closer to my centre but just rubbing my closed fingers against myself helped as a kind of friction. I licked my lips and heard myself make a small relieved sound. An encouraging smile played across Eric lips, he caught my eye then continued watching me with blazing eyes. I teased my nub with my thumb, trying to imitate Eric's touch as my fingers slipped a little way inside me. My right leg was furthest from him, I bent that leg so my foot was flat on the bed and reached with my left leg towards him. As I opened myself further, my fingers slid deeper and I was close to needing to raise myself off the bed as I became more desperate for my release.

His feet were still propped on the bed and I realised how close my foot was to him. Just a little stretch and I ran my toes along the sole of his foot. "I'm lonely."

"My pet, you look anything but lonely." His eyes bored into my centre.

"Please, Eric, you're too far away from me."

"You're nearly there, my pet." He tried to encourage me.

"No. I need you. Long, cool fingers. Don't you want to taste me? Your tongue. Please."

"My fingers and my tongue... So don't you want my cock inside you, Victoria? That is disappointing." Eric gave a mock pout that made me gasp with laughter. He was enjoying teasing me but I didn't think he was going to keep me begging forever.

"Yes please, yes please. I'm so wet for you. You could just slide straight inside me. Right now. Please."

He moved the drawing pad from his knee, he looked magnificent as always. I groaned with want as he moved from the chair to the edge of the bed and crawled slowly, teasingly above me.

"My little pet, let me see what I can do for you..."

* * *

I felt really groggy and very confused when I woke up on Wednesday afternoon. I was almost curled up in ball but my head was tucked up against Eric's chest and the pillows were half over my head. I think I had been trying to burrow into him. Most of the time Eric slept on his back but now he was on his side with his head bent down to mine and his arm and shoulder curled around me.

I realised I didn't actually remember us getting downstairs. I supposed I had fallen asleep, I hope that hadn't happened too early, I remembered feeling exhausted. I was pleased that he had brought me down here. He could have just left me in my room, it would have been horrible to wake all alone with Eric two floors below.

I dozed for a little while then realised how uncomfortable I was. I lifted my head a little and felt a dull ache in my left shoulder which was buried down into the bed. I shuffled myself back a bit to get free of his arm and he actually moved forward a bit which shocked me a little. I hoped he was only moving because he was no longer propped up on me. I managed to untangle my legs from his and headed into the bathroom.

When I got back into the bedroom and slipped on a silver gown I realised my shoulder still ached. Surely a hot shower would help. I kissed Eric's shoulder, covered him with the bedclothes and went upstairs trying to decide my priorities, food or shower. I needed to find out how Matt Junior was too.

When I got in the kitchen I could hardly believe the time. It was long past four o'clock. I was so groggy I counted on my fingers that I had slept maybe ten hours. More importantly Eric would be waking in less than two hours, I needed to get myself sorted out. With only two nights to go before Halloween I was very sure Eric would be going to Fangtasia so I only needed a snack then I could eat properly when he had gone. That shifted a shower to number one priority and it definitely helped ease my shoulder.

I put on French knickers and cami set under my robe to eat cereal and fruit then realised the delivery light was flashing, so I had to go back upstairs to put jeans, a proper bra and a long-sleeve t-shirt on. Dressing made me realise my shoulder still wasn't totally right, but I decided to try and ignore it. I pushed the call button, unlocked the side door and tried to work out what we had ordered. Hopefully whoever was on delivery duty would have heard something about Matt's son.

I was still eating my late breakfast when I saw Michael walk up the drive with two flat boxes piled on his arms. I opened the door so he could come straight in and put the boxes down.

"Good afternoon, you're late today." He said.

"Yeah, slept like the dead." I smiled at my own sad joke. I looked at the labels. All for Eric, which was a relief because I hadn't thought of anything I had ordered. "Are these heavy?"

"No but where do you need them..."

I interrupted Michael with an "Oww" as I went to move the fairly light boxes. My stupid shoulder gave a twinge.

"You OK? What's wrong?"

"Would you mind putting these on the dining table?" I asked him.

Michael moved the boxes and came back saying "And what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just slept funny. My shoulder aches a bit." I shrugged which didn't hurt too much. "How's Matt's boy?"

"Much the same which is good in a way, still in the incubator, getting a little bigger." I could see the relief in his face, but he turned his attention back to me. "Have you taken painkillers?"

"No, it's really not that bad." I assured him.

"There's a first aid kit in the car. They'll be a heat pack, do you want to try that?"

"A 'heat pack'?"

"I'll take a look..." Michael was already heading to the door, so I sat back down and took a couple more spoonfuls of cereal.

He was back quickly. "There's a heat spray that should help..." He handed a small aerosol to me. "Spray that directly on your shoulder and if I put this in your microwave, you put it on your shoulder and it will keep it warm. It takes the ache away."

I was dubious about the heat pack thing but I'd seen the magic spray before so I thanked him and took that into the bathroom while pointing out the microwave.

I returned to the kitchen a lot smellier but feeling a little ease in my shoulder. "That's helped, I think."

"That's good, so where hurts most?" The microwave pinged and Michael got a plastic blue goo filled pouch out. He slipped it into a material cover.

I watched a little concerned but said "It's kind of front, top" and rubbed my shoulder.

Michael held the heat pack to my shoulder which definitely helped. I closed my eyes in relief for a second but then he put the flat of his other hand on the back of my shoulder. His hand was almost as warm as the heat pack but made me flinch. Too close. I glanced at his face, he was a little flushed and concentrating hard on my shoulder.

Shit! The look on Michael's face made me realised that Eric might have a point. No. No. No.

"I got it." I said quietly as I reached for the heated thing. Michael looked from my shoulder to my face and realised I wasn't comfortable. He let go of the heat pack and my shoulder and stepped back. He looked at the floor while I concentrated on my shoulder.

"The warm is making a difference. Thank you." I said when I couldn't deal with the silence any longer. I had enjoyed having someone to talk to, but I was worried it would be so awkward with him now. I miserably hoped he would leave.

Michael cleared his throat. "Good, you should keep that. Just ten, twenty seconds to heat it up if you need it again." He paused uncomfortably then said. "Well... I'll go. Have a good night. Look after that shoulder."

He was almost out of the door before I could say thanks and good bye. I huffed out a breath and sat gloomily holding my shoulder for a while. I felt like I was on my own again and sitting here brooding wasn't helping. Eric was waking soon I needed to concentrate on being ready for him. I wouldn't let myself worry about this now.

I went back upstairs to get back into my silver cami outfit and this time I noticed the drawing of me that Eric had left on the unmade bed. He had shown me it last night when we had paused so I could get my breath. I admit I had been nervous about seeing it. I would have been embarrassed if he hadn't made me look good, but also mortified if the picture had added extras to "improve" me. If he had given me breasts two sizes too big I would have been horrified.

As it worked out I loved the drawing, I looked comfortable but not slutty which had been one of my worries. Although I did look decidedly horny, which I supposed I had been! I was really pleased to see Eric had written My Little Pet, initialled it and put October 2003 in the corner. I decided to take it back downstairs with me as I would rather not leave it lying around. No matter how much I loved it I couldn't risk anyone else seeing it.

As I changed I realised that I would have to shower before Eric woke. Not only would I smell of Michael but that heat spray was really strong, even I could smell it. Imagine if Eric bit my neck and got a taste of it. I probably wouldn't poison him but I doubt that he would appreciate it. At least the spray and heat pack had worked, my shoulder felt a little like it had been aching, but it wasn't actually aching anymore.

Already it was getting darker outside, it must have been a really dull all day. I wondered if that made any difference to when Eric woke. I dithered in the bedroom wondering if to shower and where to shower because I wanted to be there when he woke. Finally I had a brain wave, I grabbed my picture and hurried back down two flights of stairs to his room.

Eric still seemed dead to the world so I had a little time. I left my picture on the chest of drawers then stood by the bed and dropped my robe to the floor. I walked backwards a couple of steps then took off my camisole top and dropped it on the floor making it point in the direction of Eric's shower room. The cute French knickers finished the trail and I was quite pleased with the effect. I knew he would know exactly where I was when he woke and heard the shower but still, the trail was a clear invitation to join me.

I smiled to myself. I had never thought that playing Hansel and Gretel would be such a turn on. I put on the shower and hoped I wouldn't be alone for long.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews from last week. It was great to wake up on Friday morning and read them.**

**I'm away this weekend – I'm visiting family so I get free food and alcohol – but I won't be writing much! Sorry if there's a delay with the next chapter. But I know where it's heading so I should be able to get there!**

**Please review if you've got the time.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter – 19 Nov 2010**


	28. A Little More Soap

**Quick Update: Victoria is showering alone... for the moment.**

When I heard the shower room door click open I had my back to the door so I carried on showering and was rewarded with his arms slipping around my soapy waist as he stood behind me.

"You might have dropped a few things." He murmured.

I lowered the shower head a little so I could speak. "I had to make sure you could find me."

He sniggered in my ear. "I could have followed the smell. What is that?"

"Is it really that bad?" I was mortified.

He ran the tip of his nose along my shoulder, sniffing gently. "What is it?"

"It's sort of a heat spray thing. I had an ache in my shoulder, it eased it. Don't know how it works."

"You were in pain, my pet? Are you sure OK now?"

I rolled my shoulder checking for myself too. "It's fine, really OK." I leaned back into him. "I might just need a little more soap though."

"So you need urgent attention? A medical emergency?" He murmured in my ear as he reached around me to get the shower gel. His huge hands were amazing, slowly massaging my neck and shoulders. I leant forward to the wall, folded my forearms against the tiles and rested my head on my arms. Eric's hands moved on, one caressed my breasts and the other moved to my side and stomach. His body brushed against my back, he was hard against my bottom as I managed to get my arm to move and reach back to stroke him. As he was kissing my ear I leaned back to him, whispering "Thank you" I kissed his lips slowly and melted into him.

After a long, relaxing while, Eric decided we were clean enough, he rinsed the soap away, switched off the water and smothered me in towels. I was standing on tiptoes drying his shoulders, when he saw the nervous look on my face. "Is something wrong, my pet?"

I blushed. "No, but I have something I'd like to ask you..." I rubbed at my hair and went into the bedroom as he slid the door open for me.

"Something you want to ask? Something that is making you nervous and a little embarrassed. I can't wait to hear more."

"I just need a minute or so..." I bit my bottom lip trying to phrase this request properly. I combed my hair through and set about it with his hair-dryer.

Eric was laid on his side on the bed, his arm propping up his head as he watched me, his erection very much in evidence but he was obviously amused and prepared to wait. I got my hair dry enough and joined him on the bed. I whispered in his ear as his arms slipped around me and my hand moved down to him.

"Please sir, will you take me? Make me yours again?" I kept my eyes down to his chest, too embarrassed to look at him now. Eric grazed his finger tips across my bottom, although I was sure he did not need clarification. I murmured. "Yes, please."

"It would be my pleasure, my pet. If that is what you would like." He held me closer and tighter which was exactly what I needed. "But why now?" That was a question I didn't exactly need.

One reason was that since finding out that Eric might just be right about Michael I was a little freaked out, but this reason I didn't want to share with Eric.

The second reason I tried to explain. "You'll be away a lot this weekend. I'll miss you. I want to be totally yours again before you are away. I love you." The last three little words I whispered. Had I said that to him before? Was I sure I was? I'd never been in love. Was this it? I had certainly never felt this intensely about anything or anyone before.

While this was running around my head Eric slipped off the bed and touched my shoulder to turn me face down to the pillows. I kept my face down as I heard him draw the curtains to enclose us, just like last time. I was tucked away with him, safe and just where I wanted to be.

Things changed a little when Eric took my wrist and slipped the gold cord that he had used to tie me before around my wrist and the bed post. He moved around the bed and moved my other arm up and tied that too. I was tied face down. He caught my eye as I turned my head to try and see him. "Quiet now." He said in a low voice and a little coldly as he moved onto the bed by my side. By my side. That was wrong, he should be behind me.

Eric leaned over me, put a hand on either side of my hips and lifted a little, I raised my bottom and shuffled a little up onto my knees. I felt the palm of his hand flat on my lower back, this wasn't what I expected. "Victoria, you need to be punished."

I gasped. What! I tried to brace myself and almost managed it before he slapped my bottom.

"Do not say you will miss me." His other hand on my back kept me steady and still. Another slap. "Do not say you love me."

I buried my face in the pillow trying to hide my tears, my shock. I wasn't sure if he was waiting for a response from me, but I didn't have one. I was pretty much just trying to work out what had just happened and what had changed so quickly. My plans never worked out quite as I envisaged.

His large, cool hand slipped over my stinging bottom. He was soothing the burning sensation away as I panted, catching my breath. As one hand slipped from cheek to cheek the fingers from the other hand probed me gently. I sucked in a breath. These fingers moved lower, teasing the wetness they found at my centre. Eric moved behind me. "Victoria, do you still want me?"

I whispered a muffled "Yes." I was shocked, shamed and hurting a little but I still wanted him. I was still desperate to belong to him.

I felt his hard cock nudge at the back of my thighs. "Were you trying to make me feel guilty? Guilty for leaving you alone?"

He was actually giving me a chance to explain. "No, no. You asked me for a reason and I told you the truth. I'm sorry but I couldn't lie to you."

"Shush now." Was his only response, but his hands and fingers kept moving, soothing and teasing, teasing and soothing. I pulled against my bindings and moaned for more. I realised I could put the flat of my hands on the bed and raise my chest and shoulders a little, impatiently I leaned backwards moving my bottom towards him. Enough soothing, I needed him now. I wasn't sure if he took my hint or if we were on the same timing but I felt the cool gel and fingers probing me as well as him slipping deep into my wet centre.

I hated not being able to reach back to touch him, felt guilty in a way for not caressing him, for not joining in even though it was his idea that I shouldn't be able to touch. My aching shoulder was definitely cured. I yanked at the gold cords in frustration.

"Victoria, stop. You will bruise."

I moaned with impatience but lost all sense of irritation as Eric drove into me, deeper, harder, faster. I lost the strength in my arms as I fell face forward to the pillow, I lost all thought as his rhythm took over.

I reached my orgasm in a huge rush, I would have collapsed forward but Eric held me up with a hand under my hip. His thumb ran across my private entrance giving me no time to recuperate. "Ready my pet?""

"Please." I murmured. Slowly but surely he took me. I kept pretty still, trying to be calm and just moving along with him. I felt his slower movements, careful at first then more insistent. I was gasping, panting trying to be a little controlled as I heard a low growl from him. That almost pushed me to the edge again. I heard his fangs click down and I whined, desperate for him to taste me.

Eric's thrusts were stronger, deeper. Owning me. I managed to push myself up a little from the pillows, tilting my head to the side and offering him my neck. I would never know for sure if that was what made him reach his release but he came with a snarling, growl. He withdrew from me and leant forward to cover my body. He bit deep into my neck as I hit my second release in tears that I couldn't control. He took two long draws of blood then released me.

I didn't move except for shaking slightly. Eric still covered me although he was no longer pressing down on me. He lapped at the bite on my neck and pulled at the ties to free me then moved onto his side to hold me into his chest. Overwhelmed I curled into a ball as he curled around me. He was quiet for a moment, stroking my arms and my side as he let me settle.

When I relaxed a little and let my body stretch out more Eric began to talk calmly in my ear. "Victoria, you need to listen to me now. You are a sweet little thing and I don't want to lose you but you cannot take everything to heart. You have to stop worrying about what happens outside of this house. You cannot miss me. You have to keep occupied. Pretend I'm going to a normal job if that helps. I can imagine that this weekend will be really difficult for you but I don't want dramas."

I nodded as he continued. "We have convinced most patrons that Halloween begins at a minute past midnight on the thirty-first so Fangtasia will be fit to bursting tomorrow night and again on Friday. Saturday will probably busier than usual too. Once I leave tomorrow I won't be back for a long while."

Again I nodded. "Go and make lots of money!" I managed a smile, desperate to be supportive and not complain.

"And you spend lots of money. Books, DVD's whatever. But please try and relax."

"I promise," I whispered and snuggled down.

"I won't be late tonight but I need to go now. Be a good girl, be happy."

I murmured "Mmm" as he slipped out of bed and went into his shower room. I was asleep before the shower switched on.

* * *

When I woke up I was pretty confused and it took a while for me to work out where I was and why. I rarely woke up in Eric's bed alone, preferring the master bedroom upstairs when he was away. I realised he had left for Fangtasia and I had managed to sleep again even though I had just slept for ten hours during the day. I wondered what was making me so tired, I supposed I had a good idea but I needed to check. I forced myself to get out of bed, bundled up towels and other things that needed washing and went upstairs wondering what time it was.

I hadn't been asleep long but ten hours of sleep followed by four hours awake followed by another hour sleeping wasn't a good ratio. I set my laptop up in the kitchen plugging it in to get a decent charge on the battery. While I was waiting I wondered off around the bathrooms collecting towels and clothes for the washing pile and putting on thick pyjamas with a long sleeved top underneath because it was pretty cool tonight.

I grabbed a Vampire Friendly lasagne from the freezer and put it in the oven. No garlic bread of course but I had crusty bread to go with it. It was the first time I'd tried this lasagne, if it was OK I get a few more, if not I might even try making my own.

The laptop was awake so I typed into Google "_blood loss need sleep_" and it became obvious there was a connection. Lots of medical sites, a few mentioning pregnancy, which wasn't my problem and great deal of links that seemed to be Fangbanger Forums or advice pages. I didn't click on any of them. I smiled at myself as I thought like a snob "I'm no fangbanger, I'm a pet. Definitely a step above, a Sheriff's Pet no less."

I knew Eric took very little blood from me. But very little blood, very regularly seemed to be take it's toll. I needed more iron, I had used tablets but I'd got out of the habit and not taken any for a while. I looked up foods too. Anything I had learnt at school went out of my head when I needed something practical, although when I googled and read a list of red meat, green leaves, nuts and seeds I vaguely remembered. I snickered to myself, I'd have to be drained almost dry before I ate a seed!

I checked on my lasagne as I planned to add to my weekly shopping list and just happened to glance into our main room. Shit! Eric's delivery was still sitting on the dining room table. Shit! I hadn't mentioned it to him. I found myself panicking a little, what if the boxes were important? What if he needed them tonight? For a couple of seconds I froze like a rabbit in headlights.

Victoria! Calm down, you drama queen! Eric had just told me to relax, to calm down and here I was hysterical just because I hadn't told him some boxes had arrived. They were probably full of more silky shirts or jeans that he'd ordered on a whim so I really needed to calm down, right now. Take a breath!

I sat back down and picked up my phone. I should text him. That was the normal thing to do. Just text him. I admit I composed my text for a couple of minutes, trying to make it casual, to the point and not clingy!

"_Sorry. I totally forgot to tell you. Two boxes arrived for you. Have a good night."_

I hated text speak and I wasn't about to try it out on a Viking no matter how attached he was to his phone.

I carried on with my shopping list, inspecting the fridge and freezer. I had a set delivery for every Friday, staple stuff in case I didn't get chance to place an order. I added a large fillet steak, feeling a little guilty about the cost and worrying if I could cook it OK. I looked at iron and vitamin tablets, a couple of months ago they did not advertise how helpful they were for blood loss but they did now. One brand had a fang logo. Those pills might have been perfect for me but I just got the usual iron tablets with vitamins. I added vegetables to my list, maybe I could start making soups, I had a blender somewhere.

My phone buzzed. I almost jumped out of my seat away from it. Eric had replied.

"_You forgot? Was your mind elsewhere?"_

I tried to stop myself replying straight away but I couldn't resist. I remembered with a smile exactly where my mind was when he had woken.

"_Oh yes..." _

I sat looking at the phone for a couple of minutes just on case it rang again but no.

I finished my food order, had my lasagne then clicked on to Amazon. Books...

Automatically I bought every Harry Potter book I could, those books were like comfort food to me. I tried Atonement because my mum said it was wonderful. Jane Ayre because I liked the films I'd seen and thought I should have probably read it by now. Then Gone With the Wind because I was in the South and really should know a little more about it.

I did my housewifely thing. Two loads of washing, cleaned around the kitchen and both upstairs bathrooms. I could do Eric's shower room when he wasn't around this weekend. I was folding a large pile of fluffy towels from the drier when I decided to treat myself to a glass of wine. We really did use too many towels.

I wasn't expecting Eric for a while, so I settled down with my drink to watch Gladiator. Russell Crowe was "unleashing hell" when my phone rang. Eric!

"Are you enjoying your evening Victoria?" I could hear music behind him, it seemed like he was in the bar not the office.

"Hi! Yeah, it's good. Sorry I fell asleep before you left."

"That's not a problem, I had to leave. Did you not sleep well during the day?"

The iron tablets probably weren't something to discuss over the phone. "I suppose I couldn't have done... How's Fangtasia? Busy?"

"No. Very quiet." Eric sounded bored.

I was tempted to say "Well come on home then." But I went for a more positive option. "I bet everyone's resting and saving their cash so they can fill the bar all weekend."

"I certainly hope so!" He did sound like he was smiling at the thought. "But we're closing a little early tonight, so I'll be home in an hour and half maybe."

Yes! "Great, I'll see you soon."

"Have you opened those boxes?" He asked.

"No, they're addressed to you. Do you want me to open them up?"

"No, no. But you might enjoy what's inside them. Don't look you will spoil my surprise." He was crooning into the phone, I felt a little twinge inside me. He continued. "Why don't we have a little fun tonight my pet? Would you like a Halloween party all of your own?"

"That's sounds good." Really good!

"You'll need fancy dress."

"Erm, OK, I'll see what I can do." How was I supposed to find a costume in an hour or so?

"Victoria, would you dress as a whore for me tonight?"

I paused. His voice sounded mischievous and he had said fun. I certainly had plenty of underwear that a whore might be proud of. I wondered how to answer. I tried to make my voice low and throaty like he did. "I'm not sure if I could be a whore, Sir. I would give you _far_ too many freebies. Could I just be a little slut for you?"

Eric laughed and I was thrilled at the thought that he was sitting on that throne laughing into his phone making half, no at least three-quarters of the bar pea-green with envy at whoever was making him laugh.

"I look forward to whatever you decide to wear. Be ready for me, my pet."

* * *

**Sorry! I couldn't resist leaving it there! **

**I was supposed to move on to a little plot at Halloween but I wanted to slot in a Private Pre- Halloween Party just for Victoria and Eric.**

**It's supposed to snow here this weekend so I'll think I'll be hibernating in front of the computer and writing all weekend. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews – Reading them is great motivation! P****lease let me know what you think of this!**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter **

**26th Nov 2010**


	29. Private Party

**Quick Update: Eric is planning a Private Pre-Halloween Party.**

I was ninety-nine percent ready when Eric arrived. I had just poured my second glass of red and was watching the news. The police and Vampire authorities were expecting trouble from The Fellowship of The Sun on Halloween. I assumed Eric knew but I would mention it to him. I had a long black gown wrapped around me and my highest pair of black heels waiting by the sofa.

When Eric arrived and was sat on the coffee table with a box on his knee before I realised.

"Good evening, my pet." He was obviously in very high spirits.

I wrapped the gown around me so he couldn't see my outfit, stood and leaned over the box to kiss him. "Good evening."

I sat back down and he transferred the box from his knee to mine. "A Halloween present." He explained with a shrug. "It's not as nicely wrapped as yours and it's from Fangtasia so it's probably not really a present. But you might like it." The box was just a box that wine was delivered in. I knew from the weight that it didn't have a dozen bottles of wine in it but it was a little heavy.

I opened the lid and realised I wouldn't be able to get into the box properly with it on my knee. I put the box beside him on the coffee table I knelt on the floor and looked inside. On top were two round objects wrapped in plain brown paper. I took out the smallest parcel and unwrapped the cutest pottery pumpkin lantern. "How sweet! Thank you." I delved into the box for the next parcel which was the same again, but a little bigger. Tucked tight in the bottom of the box was the biggest parcel which Eric helped me get out to show a set of three. I line the pumpkins up on the table and sat back on my heels. "They're brilliant. I needed decorations!" I picked up the littlest again. "Sorry, but this is _so cute_!"

Eric was smiling indulgently. "Open them up."

There was a little tape holding the lids on so I got rid of that and took a look. The cute little pumpkin had individually wrapped mints, the middle one had small packets of chocolate buttons and the biggest pumpkin had loads of bags of jelly beans, gummy bears and jelly babies. Lovely.

"You've got these out in Fangtasia? On the tables?"

"No, I just got this set to see what they were like but I don't think they would have survived the first night in the bar." He tapped on the pot side of the big pumpkin which did seem a bit fragile. "And there would have been empty packets everywhere. The bar gets messy enough without adding to it. I hoped you would like them."

"I do. Thank you, they're really nice. Much too good for Fangtasia!" I grinned hoping that he would take offence at that.

"And thank you for your present. I had chance to listen to it. It's very good."

"Really?" If Eric liked Squeeze then at least he had one thing in common with my dad!

"Really. Good driving music." Eric said decidedly. I was grinning like an idiot at my present buying skills. He kissed me slowly, purposefully. Tingles ran from my toes, to my scalp and back down again, pausing at my centre to tease a little. He pulled away saying "We have a Halloween party planned don't forget."

"I didn't forget and we even have decorations now."

"So let me see the costume..." He reached for the tie to my dressing gown.

I managed to stop him. "No, no, no. I'm not totally ready yet." I sank back into the sofa away from him saying. "Could you go back out and come back in again?"

Eric looked at me like I was insane. And he might have had a point!

"Just to let me get ready for our party? Just for fun, right?"

"Then I'll see you very soon..." He kissed my forehead and went out towards the kitchen.

I perched on the edge of sofa and took in a deep breath, then slipped on the heels. I tugged the tie at my waist loose and stood up with my back to the kitchen. Another deep breath. I ran my fingers through my dark hair, poufing it up a little and bit my lips a little to bring out more colour. My plan was to be a whore who loved her job. I could do that.

I heard a gentle knock from behind me and "Good evening Ma'am."

Deep breath. Still with my back to him I slowly slipped the robe off my shoulders and let it fall to the sofa. Slowly I turned and walked towards him as he leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Good evening, Sir. Welcome."

Eric's eyes appraised me from top to toe. I think he approved. From the black heels I had on very sheer black hold-up stockings. I had thought about suspenders but the basque I'd picked was pretty tight and I'd need to take it off eventually if I was to keep breathing. Without the suspenders I was worried that the stockings might sag if they weren't hold-ups, so hold-ups they were. The structure of the basque was black with red lacy see-through panels. It was a push-up bodice that pushed up more than I would ever need in normal circumstances. Oozing was a great word I remembered Eric using once, well I was oozing now. The basque had black or red panties to match and I had gone for the red ones, they seemed more slutty than the black! To be honest I had so much underwear these days I had no idea where this all came from, but I didn't think I'd worn it for him before.

"Very nice." Eric appraised as I slowly reached him. Slow was the only speed I could deal with in these heels. When he left he was in jeans and vest, I was amused to see he had put on a leather jacket, so he could pretend he'd just arrived. He seemed to be happy to play.

"May I see what I'm dealing with?" I fingered the leather jacket. Eric nodded and I peeled the jacket from him, appraising his shoulders with great pleasure. "Very nice." I repeated his praise. I turned my back to him, exaggerating a little bend as I put the jacket over the back of a chair.

"I hear you are the best money can buy." I tried not to laugh at the bizaar compliment. Then my world tipped upside down. "You may be kept quite busy this evening. I have a few friends that I would like you to... entertain." Eric said this smoothly as my heart almost stopped.

Friends! Friends!

My face must have shown my shock as I tried to step away from him. Eric quickly held on to my waist, this probably stopped me from falling on my ass. I should remember to thank him for that later.

Friends to entertain!

"Victoria. Think before you panic." His voice penetrated my horror.

Panic! Friends! Panic! Friends! Think, think, think... I couldn't think.

"Fancy dress..." Eric whispered and looked pointedly towards the dining table that still held his boxes.

My brain was like marshmallow as I tried to comprehend what he was saying. Fancy dress. Friends. I looked up at him, trying to clear my head. He was looking quite patient, as if he knew I'd be back to normal eventually.

It clicked. I was an idiot. Doh!

"Excuse me, sir." I managed to say, still somehow playing the game. I turned from him and took a step or so away and gathered myself. Breathe!

When I turned back to him I was hopefully back to being the whore who loved her job again. "Excuse me sir, but could I ask? Are your friends all rather tall, wonderfully built..." I stroked his shoulders "...and very blond... and very beautiful?"

Eric grinned without a hint of embarrassment. "Maybe."

"Then they are welcome. I hope they will have a good time tonight."

"I'm sure they will." Eric dipped his head to kiss me. I relaxed all over again, time to play.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Eric dropped smoothly to his knees in front of me. "May I suggest a slight costume change?" He roughly ripped at both sides of my red panties, so that the remains fluttered to the floor. He leaned back on his heels to admire the view. "I am sure my friends will appreciate this more."

I rolled my eyes, turned away from him and strutted to the stairs. "I am sure we will all be very comfortable upstairs." I waved towards his boxes. "Don't forget those."

I collected my glass of wine and went ahead of him upstairs. Eric was half a dozen steps behind me, I assumed so he could watch my butt climb the stairs so I exaggerated my step a little and didn't look round. He asked. "So _are_ you good at your job?"

"Very good, I have heard." I replied trying to sound off hand.

"Do you give good head?" He asked bluntly.

"Fabulous, so I am told."

"Do you take it up the ass?" The customer was obviously trying to offend the whore.

I didn't reply just put my hand behind me so the back of my hand was at the top of my bottom and crooked a finger in invitation. Eric laughed.

As we passed our walk-in wardrobes he dropped his boxes on his floor and carried on following me. When we reached the archway to our bedroom I stopped and turned slowly to face him. I put a hand on the wall, barring the way and took a sip of wine. My mouth was dry just thinking about what I was going to say next.

"You ask too many silly questions. I should think it is obvious that I will do anything... and everything so long as the price is right." I tried to sound confident and as bolshie as I could. I dared to poke a finger at his chest and carried on. "You have torn a pair of perfectly nice panties for no good reason. That will be included in your bill. And I think I would like to entertain your friends first, hopefully they will be a huge improvement on you!"

I was immediately scared that I had gone too far. He knew I was playing, didn't he? My confidence had just about gone, I managed to stand my ground blocking the way but lowered my gaze.

Eric gently lifted my chin with a finger. "Please accept my apologies for being so rude." He said smoothly. I managed to nod and began to smile in relief as he continued. "I will send a good friend of mine to you, he is much more polite than I. I hope you two will get along very well." Before he turned to leave he dropped the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips. I almost spoilt the game by trying to pull him into the bedroom but I managed to restrain myself.

I was a little nervous about what would come out of his walk-in wardrobe. I hoped I was playing the game to his satisfaction. If I was barefoot I would have paced the floor but I kept the heels on and perched on the edge of the bed, having another small sip of wine.

I didn't realise he had returned until I heard a click of heels. I turned in time to see a snapped salute and my jaw dropped. Wow.

I put my glass down, knowing I would need two hands for this and slowly walked towards him drinking in the view.

Heavy black boots with thick, loose green combats, a green t-shirt that was just perfectly tight in all the right places topped off with a cap with a huge brim covering his eyes. That had to go. I reached to take off the cap and dropped it on the floor. He had tied his hair back as a concession to the uniform. Now I could see his eyes they looked hungry, he was looking at me as if he'd never seen me before and as if he liked what he saw.

I licked my lips and ran my fingers across the lettering at the front of the t-shirt. "A US Marine." I murmured.

"Yes, Ma'am." He confirmed with a perfect American accent. His eyes surveyed the room while I continued to survey his chest, teasing his hardening nipples through the t-shirt.

"Green really suits you!" I smiled, wanting to drag him to the bed but I wasn't quite sure where this part of the game was going yet.

"Thank you Ma'am." My Marine's face had fallen. "I apologise for wasting your time, but I'm on government wages. I really can't afford you." He looked crest-fallen, I probably did too. As he turned to leave I grabbed his arm, no way would I let him get away in that outfit.

"Please, stay awhile. We can work something out." I was running my hands up and down his beautiful arms, he stayed still, arms by his side. "Unless you don't want me." I pouted.

"I want you very much." He murmured.

I stood as close to him as I could, almost leaning against him. "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?" I gently ran my nails down his arm while thinking about raking my nails into his bare back once he was deep inside me.

A ghost of a smile flickered over his face, I stepped back a little and ran my fingers along the top of his combats, relieved that the button opened easily. The trousers were loose enough for me to slip my hand inside. "Mmm, commando."

The Marine moved to stoke my bottom and tease my curls. "You too..." His thumb teased my nub and I let out a weird kind of moan. With my free hand I opened the combats more so I could stroke him and squeeze him with both hands. He began to kiss me as he slipped his fingers into me, his hand on my bottom stopping me from staggering on the heels.

I had vague thoughts that I should be moving him towards the bed, I should be taking off that t-shirt and the boots too. But we stayed in the archway, kissing and teasing and kissing and stroking. My head was beginning to spin as he began to tease that special spot. I couldn't kiss him anymore I dropped my forehead to his chest and moaned with want.

The Marine was in control, slipping a hand around my bottom he lifted me against the wall. I hated to let go of him but I had to as I wrapped my legs up around him and my arms around his shoulders. "I'm gonna have to pay you." I managed to gasp in is ear as he lifted me higher so he could nip and kiss the tops of my breasts. My favourite marine was in a perfect rhythm. "Ah, ah. Your fingers. Your beautiful, fucking fingers..."

Then I couldn't speak anymore as my orgasm flooded through me. The second my release hit he bit deep into my breast. I clung to him, one arm around his shoulder and my other hand on the back of his neck encouraging him to drink deep.

He still held me up against the wall as he lapped at the bite, cleaning the wound not wasting any blood. I thought he said something like "Fresh and hot like a pizza" but I must have been hearing things.

Once he was done tidying me he slowly carried me to the bed, it was a little strange to see a bloody, fangy grin on a Marine but it was wonderful to see.

He sat me on the end of the bed but I kept my arms around his neck reaching for a bloody kiss. We both tasted his fingers and kissed the last blood away as he sat next to me for a short while. Too soon he stood up and stepped back, glancing towards the doorway. No, I didn't want him to go yet.

I slipped off the bed, on to my knees looking up at him as I caressed his strong thighs. He shook his head. What? I must have look horrified, he joined me on the floor kneeling opposite me. "My friends are waiting for you. I have to go."

"No! I want you!" I ran my hands up his thighs again.

The Marine laughed. "In your profession, my sweet, you don't get to choose." I wanted to stop the game and go to bed with my Vampire Marine. Sulking like a spoiled brat didn't do any good, he kissed my forehead and left, taking that daft looking cap with him.

I needed the edge of the bed to get to my feet. I collected my wine and sat on the edge of the bed a little down, waiting for my next guest. I was being really silly, I had to cheer up and stop pining for a fancy dress costume.

My next guest certainly brought a smile to my face. Eric had never looked so laid back, man! "A hippy!"

"Why not?" He held out his arms and shrugged with the sexiest grin that you could ever, ever see. I looked him up and down, I missed my Marine but was quite pleased with the replacement. Bare chest, bare feet, hair down with long beads and chains around his neck with a much too small battered leather waistcoat. Oh and jeans. Very faded, bell-bottom blue jeans, so low slung to his hips. Had I ever noticed his hips quite so much before? I certainly did now.

I met him in the middle of the room. Desperate to touch him I ran my fingers from his jeans button around each hip to the middle of his back and back again. My fingers went lower and back again so I could stroke that beautiful butt. "Nice jeans." I managed to comment.

"Thank you. They're original."

He distracted me from stroking his butt. "Really... These are from the sixties?"

"Maybe seventies... Not sure." I walked around him, inspecting the jeans. His butt looked as spectacular as it felt. The label was Levi's, what a surprise.

"Very nice." I congratulated him as I stood close, face to face with him again. "They're older than me." I pointed out.

"But they have aged well."

"Just like you." Was the obvious answer.

The Vampire Hippy grinned down at me. "I hear you are very talented." Ah, we were back at the party. "So, what are you going to do for me?"

I thought for a second, then pouted. "Well, I don't know. I wanted to suck the Marine's tasty cock but he didn't want me to... maybe no one wants that." I looked as sulky as anyone could.

"I want that."

"You do?"

"Yes, please!" Mmm, I loved him saying 'Please'!

"Then... would you take a seat for me?" I gestured to the bed and he sat, knees apart. Those old, faded jeans were straining.

I'm not sure why but I had an urge to be crude. I stood between his knees, still pouting. "So you don't mind your beautiful... hard... cock being sucked by a girl who's just been _F_inger _F_ucked by a US Marine?"

The Hippy put his hands behind his head and stretched back across the bed, a wonderful sight. "I don't mind at all. Free love, my expensive little whore! On your knees and pleasure me."

I did my best to look mutinous. "Say 'please' again." I stood legs apart with hands on hips.

He didn't say a word, just looked sulkily back at me.

"I want my Marine back." I demanded, I nearly stamped my foot but thought that was going too far.

"He's gone... I'm here. If you can't be with the one you love, honey, then love the one you're with." His lips twitched as he tried not to grin at the quote.

Damn. I was so close to laughing. Watching his lips twitch with laughter wasn't helping much. The Hippy watched me and in a long, slow, exaggerated move he licked his lips like they were the tastiest treat he had ever tasted. I failed to look sulky and actually laughed out loud.

With my best Pretty Woman impression I grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it between his feet. I was about to get on my knees when he gave a small concession and whispered "Please."

He smiled, I smiled, we were back together again. No more sulking.

I moistened my lips and sank to my knees stroking his thighs as I got comfortable. Reaching up I stroked his hips again, lovely. I was worried that the button and the zip might be awkward as the jeans were practically antique but they opened easily. He raised his beautiful butt so I could move the soft denim down a little and free him. I used my hands first, scratching his balls while stroking his hard cock. I ran my thumb around his tip, the teasing was definitely working. I was confident as I watched him close his eyes and open them really slowly, he made a small contented sound that spurred me on.

I had enjoyed feeling his thighs through the combats but this was different, softer, silkier somehow. These jeans were wonderful. I caressed his strong thighs through the denim while teasing him with the tip of my tongue, teasing and stroking. I felt his growl reverberate through him. I took as much of him as I could, using my tongue and lips, grazing my teeth against him. I was moaning contentedly, hoping he could feel the sound in my throat as well as hear it.

The Hippy was murmuring words in some language I didn't understand. I didn't know what he was saying but it sounded filthy! I had to get him to teach me. I moved my fingers from his thighs to him and heard "Ah, my clever little whore..." I smiled despite my current position. The little whore really loved her job.

The Hippy bucked a little as he came closer to his release, I almost lost my rhythm but kept going. I was ecstatic that when he came he growled "My pet!". I sat back on my heels, panting a little and licking my lips.

I needed a trip to the bathroom. With my hair a little tidier, stockings pulled back up, heels dumped and the basque a little more where it should be I joined him on the bed. I realised that Eric knew I needed a break every now and then, he was happy to lounge on the bed while I recovered next to him.

I was propped up on my elbow beside him, just watching him and playing with the beads and chains around his neck. He'd taken off the leather waistcoat so there was lots to see.

My knowledge of the sixties was vague and probably a stereotype. The Beatles and The Rolling Stones and peace, love and understanding and drugs and Vietnam. "Did you go to Woodstock?" It wasn't easy to get him to talk about the past, I rarely asked unless he seemed really relaxed but when he answered his stories were always worth listening to.

"No, I missed Woodstock." I thought I wasn't going to get anymore from him, then... "Have you heard of Altamont?"

"Erm?" It rang bells. "Vaguely?"

"I was there. A free concert with The Rolling Stones..."

He paused so I felt I was allowed to interrupt. "And Hells Angels! I saw a programme on it, like a documentary. People died?"

"A few, yes."

"But not from Vampire bites?" I struggled to remember what was supposed to have happened there.

"No. People were shot, stabbed I think. It was chaos. I was at the back. Lots and lots of drugs around." He was grinning at the memory.

"Drugs? They don't effect you, do they?"

"No, of course not, but there were lots of people who didn't know who they were, didn't know what they were doing..." He looked at me as if checking my reaction. "... didn't know what was happening to them."

I didn't think he'd killed anyone there, taken blood without consent certainly but I wasn't going to worry about that happening over thirty years ago. "Easy feeding?" I smiled.

"Very easy."

"Easier than a good battle?"

He laughed. "Most people smelt better! No need to glamour and a good sound-track too."

I laughed with him, trailing my fingers across his chest. "Eric, there's not a lot to this costume. It's just old jeans and beads..."

"Pam got some face paint too, lots of people used to paint flowers all over themselves back then."

"Oooh, can I paint you?" I struggled to imagine Eric with flowers but really wanted to try.

The Hippy was a spoil-sport, he shook his head. "No, but I'll paint you!" He moved so fast it was as if he had disappeared but he came slowly back from his walk-in, studying a little pallet of colours. He showed me them. "Any preference?"

"Erm, just not that pink? OK?"

"On your back, tilt up your chin."

I followed instructions, shaking my head a little. "You're sure this paint will come off?"

"Promise." He stretched out beside me, got out the little paintbrush and concentrated on my forehead then cheek for a while. Being painted was a fairly weird sensation. I didn't dare talk in case I messed up his design. But it didn't take long and after a couple of minutes he was assessing his handy work.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Eric scooped me up and popped me down in front of Pam's fancy dressing table. Why waste time walking?

I peered in the mirror, grinning in relief, it looked quite sweet. A red flower with a yellow centre on my forehead and little red flowers and yellow stars on one cheekbone. "Cute! Thank you."

"Not done yet." The Hippy bent a little and dropped a kiss on the top of my breast, then he grabbed the little paint kit and added another flower right on that spot. It matched the first red and yellow flower.

"Feels nice." I murmured, I was enjoying watching him concentrate on me and enjoying the little strokes of the brush too. I licked my lips, trying to keep a little calm.

He stepped back to assess his work again and looked at me like he approved. "Still not done. On your back." He nodded to the bed.

This time I was more than eager to follow instructions, I got to the bed as fast as my feet could carry me and laid back in the middle of it.

The Hippy knelt up above my knees, I began to feel a heat at my centre. He had to know I was getting excited. The pallet was at one side of me, he put one hand at the other side of me and leaned over me so he was crouched over my centre. He reached for the little brush and began to paint. I had to moan.

"Eyes closed." He ordered and he began painting at the top of my left thigh, the little bristle strokes teasing wonderfully. He seemed to be making a circle of small separate drawings around my dark curls and back to my right thigh. I had my eyes closed tight, he wasn't actually touching me anywhere, all I could feel was the tip of brush. The sensation was incredible. As he completed the circle I was panting, desperate. He paused for a while and began the circle again.

"No." I moaned.

The Hippy tut-tutted at me. "So impatient."

My skin was hyper-sensitive, when he eventually finished the second circle a couple of tears were rolling down the side of my face. I felt as if I'd been laid there for hours and hours. There was a movement around my feet, I think he left the bed. I daren't open my eyes but closed them even tighter listening for any sound.

"If you like, my horny little whore, you can open your eyes and see my work."

"Really?"

The Hippy laughed at me. "Yes!"

I blinked my eyes open, a little disorientated after having them closed so tight for so long. I saw him first, arms folded, standing at the foot of the bed, grinning down at me. I pushed myself up and looked down. I was actually shocked. I blink and looked again. Yes that was what I saw.

"Eric Northman! Red love hearts and kisses!" He'd drawn hearts on me. Cute, little, plump, red love hearts. With blue crosses in between them, was that why he'd gone around twice? Who cared? Eric had drawn love hearts. On me.

"Blue kisses... Cold kisses..." I think my heart stopped. He tipped his head to one side, considering me and the state I was in. My only breaths were shallow pants, hyper-ventilating could become an issue.

He spoke slowly, maybe to help me process what he was saying. "I assumed that is where a desperate little whore would love to be kissed. Cold kisses."

I said something that was a mixture of yes, kiss, Eric, cold and please, please, please.

The Hippy laughed and put one knee on the bed. "A friend of mine is on his way..."

I actually interrupted him. "No, no, no more changes, I want you."

"But you wanted your Marine." He was very calm, fortunately for me.

"But I want you..."

"Quiet."

I shut up, trying to breathe, not able to play anymore, looking back I'm not sure if I even knew we were still playing.

My Hippy continued. "A friend of mine is on his way, he will enjoy you. He will treat you well. I know him, I know he will want you wet and desperate for him." I could barely comprehend what he was saying. "Spread your legs." My head was spinning, my body aching. I couldn't do what he told me to do because I barely knew what he had asked. He took hold of both my ankles and carefully spread my legs for me. He placed my feet flat on the bed, my knees were a little higher so I was open for him.

I began to realise what was happening when he kissed me just above my left knee. He moved my leg over his shoulder and carried on kissing down the inside of my thigh. He was crooning, moving slowly to my centre, dropping kisses along the way. "What I need is for you to be so..." kiss "Wet.." kiss "And..." kiss "Desperate." kiss "How do I..." kiss "Do that?"

The Hippy was so close to my centre that I bucked up off the bed. If he wanted wet and desperate I could do that. If I am honest, that was all I could do at that moment.

His fingers, his tongue and his cold kisses teasing my nub, tasting me. I was in trouble, the stupid basque was too tight for this. I tugged at the front of it, gasping in air. I managed to squeak out "Eric!" and he realised my problem. With one hand he grabbed the lace front and it all but disintegrated. He grinned shaking his head and returned to taste me. I had a moments relief with fresh air in my lungs. I needed that air when he pushed me to my hysterical release. I didn't know who I was, where I was or what was happening. Who needed drugs?

The Hippy moved backwards off the bed. He was licking his lips.

I begged "Don't go. Please."

"Have fun tonight, my tasty little whore. Enjoy the party... Don't move, you look as delicious as you taste. My friend will be along to finish you off nicely."

The Hippy left. I was alone.

* * *

**I have had such a good weekend writing this, it's probably my favourite chapter yet. Private Pre-Halloween Party II is on it's way.**

**Part 2's costume is all planned – but is there another costume that Eric should have worn? I've spent way too long thinking about this. I would love to know everyone else would love to see him dressed as on Halloween!**

**A little plot due in the chapter after next, I actually started writing it a couple of weeks ago but Eric's Private Party just got in the way!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews – you kept me typing this weekend – Please let me know if you like this**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter - 29th Nov 2010**


	30. Pink and Green

There's a little more language than usual – Please don't read if you might find that offensive. It's not meant to offend.

**Quick Update: A Marine, A Hippy and what next?**

I didn't move. I just waited. Wet and desperate just like his next friend wanted. Down to only stockings, on my back with my legs apart and staring down the hallway needing my next customer.

But I was horrified when he arrived. "You're going to wear that?" I spluttered, closing my legs a fraction and sitting myself up a little.

The new visitor was amused at my reaction. "You don't like it?" He posed with his hands on hips, legs apart and his hot eyes roaming my waiting body.

"It's vile." I whispered truthfully.

"Vile! You don't think it looks good on me?" A confident grin.

"You look incredible." I admitted. He certainly did.

Eric took a step closer so I could see him even more clearly. It's really hard to describe the outfit. Eric was wearing pink! Pink Lycra to be precise and there wasn't a great deal of it. The outfit had a sort of vest top, he wore vests all the time but this was tiny. His flat stomach and fabulous abs were bare, his chest was almost covered by the vest but it was so tight I could see the beautiful shape of him and his hard nipples under the nasty pink with blue swirls.

That wasn't the worst of it, he was wearing leggings. Eric Northman was wearing tight pink leggings with blue swirly things and they left nothing, but nothing to the imagination. Lower cut than even the jeans, I could have seen his soft, blond curls if they were just a tiny bit lower. The leggings were definitely being strained so that was a strong possibility. The muscles in his thighs were just incredible, I could see them as clearly as if he was naked but why did everyone else get to see them!

I managed to speak again. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A Wrestler?" He seemed a little irritated that I hadn't realised. "Have you seen the American stuff? They all wear this kind of thing. I've got boots, knee pads. I didn't think you would want me to waste time putting them on."

He took a step to reach the foot of the bed and reached out to caress my ankle.

"Are you going to wear that in Fangtasia?"

"Of course." He was on the edge of the bed, stroking my other ankle and one hand moving to a calve.

I took a breath. Tried to smile. "Eric, you can't..."

At least I managed to surprise him. He stared at me as if I had lost my mind, maybe I had. I was incredibly fortunate that he decided to be amused. "I can't!" He laughed down at me, the stupid human who was laid out like a buffet, the stupid human who had decided to tell him what he couldn't do. One hand tightened on my ankle, his other hand let go of me and ran over his chest. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he gently touched himself all the way down from his chest to the top of the pink Lycra. He was going to make me watch him again. "Don't you think they'll like it?" He teased me.

"You'll start a fucking riot." My eyes filled with easy tears as I turned my head into the pillows.

Eric laughed, pleased at the thought. "Maybe. I think I could deal with that."

I didn't have a reply to that. We were both quiet and still for a while.

"My pet, jealousy is not a pretty sight. I don't want to see it." Eric's voice was cold, his face was set like stone.

"I'm sorry but I hate thinking of you with anyone else." I admitted in a tiny voice.

"Then don't think of it." His logic was impossible. "Think of you and me. We had fun tonight. We should be having more fun now." He raised his eyebrows.

I was spoiling the night, I knew that.

Eric's hands were on the back of my calves, massaging gently through the stockings. I gave a slight smile, still not entirely comfortable with the outfit. He tickled the backs of my knees, I nearly giggled. His hands moved higher to the backs of my thighs. Eric had moved up the bed, he was kneeling between my knees. When he touched my bare thighs I gave out a small moan.

He gave a wry smile, knowing that's all he needed to do to persuade me. I blushed a little, knowing the same.

He moved above me but kept his body from touching mine, bracing his arms as he looked down into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for spoiling tonight, I shouldn't have said that. I do try not to worry about it, it's hard." I turned my head too embarrassed to look at him.

He whispered into me ear. "This is the first time I've worn this. I wanted to show you it first. I thought you would enjoy it, that we would enjoy it together." He kissed my ear lobe, took the bottom of it between his teeth and teased a little. I let out a tiny gasp. "Are you changing your mind, my pet? Do you think this might be a good idea?"

I murmured a soft "Mmm."

"I need you to be a little more definite than that." He moved away from me, his cool lips no longer at my ear. I turned back to face him. "I don't appreciate it when a whore doesn't want me. I have to be sure you want me now."

I hoped I didn't look as nervous as I felt. "I do want you."

"That's not quite enough, Victoria. You told me you loved me, you would miss me. Now I want you to tell me that you would _love_ me to fuck you." He took my hand and held it to him. I stroked his beautiful hardness through the stupid, thin, pink Lycra.

I assumed his use of the L word was significant, a tease from earlier, but I used it again and repeated back to him with as much passion as I could muster. "I would _love_ you to fuck me."

The sexiest of grins made me want him more. He was still holding his body from me so I could easily reach inside the top of the pink waistband to stroke him, then take a harder hold.

"Tell me you would love to have my hard cock deep inside your wet cunt." I flinched. I hated that word and I'm sure he knew it. "Come on my little whore... I'll pay you a thousand dollars." He winked. I think I was forgiven.

"Two thousand pounds?" I countered, squeezing him and trying to raise my body to his.

"Ten thousand Euros!" He laughed as his bartering went backwards.

"Can I whisper?" I asked, whispering already. Eric nodded and turned his head so his ear was just above my mouth. I reached up to kiss it slightly and whispered huskily. "Please sir, take care of a desperate, little whore and fuck me. I would _love_ to feel your wonderfully hard cock deep, deep inside my aching, wet... cunt."

Eric grinned down at me, looking a little smug and began to kiss me, he lowered his body against mine. I moved both my hands around the waist of the leggings to meet in the middle of his back. It was easy to slide the pink Lycra over his beautiful butt. Moving my hands back to his cock, he was free.

I blocked out the tiny, jealous thought of "very easy access" and moaned. Desperate was a good word for me.

I planted my feet flat on the bed, with my knees up a little, I was wide open to him. I continued to stroke him, placing his tip close to me. He slipped inside me and I let out an "Ohh!" of pleasure as he filled me. I reached my hands to his back, scratching at him as I remembered wanting to scratch to the Marine. "So deep." I murmured as I managed to wrap one stockinged leg around his pink clad thigh. His rhythm was slow and steady at first, I squeezed my centre around him, desperate to keep him there forever.

When his fangs lowered his pace increased, I arched against him, clinging to his shoulders. Excited more and more by the growls from him, I was close. I heard my self talking, murmuring really. Telling him how much I wanted him, begging for more, my words disintegrated into moans and I could barely whisper his name as I came. I stroked his hair as he bit my breast.

But Eric wasn't finished with his whore yet.

He moved back so he was almost kneeling and wrapped his arms round my back, growling "Hold on" and brought me up to a sitting position with him. I clutched as his shoulders, holding myself to him and getting my hand tangled in the shoulder strap of the vest.

_I could tear it!_ The thought ran through my head so fast! He wouldn't be able to wear it this weekend.

Bad idea. I let that thought go and concentrated on holding onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall back. I thought I saw Eric looking at me sharply for a second as we were now face to face. I was sitting astride him and adjusting to him being inside me, still deep but at a new angle but I found his rhythm again and moved with him. My mouth was close to his ear but I couldn't talk. I assume all he heard from me were small pants and gasps as this time we came together.

Eric let me lay down and catch my breath for a while. I think I lost a little time. "We need to get downstairs, my sleepy pet." I almost heard him and it took me a while to realise I was moving.

I was over his shoulder and part way down the stairs when I began to wake a little. "You need a caveman outfit."

He laughed. "Maybe next year. You could wear one of those leather bikinis. Very nice."

I think I knew what film he was talking about. Bad dinosaurs and Raquel Welsh in a leather bikini. I'd have to find the DVD. Hang on... Did he just say next year? Would I be here next year? I was almost giddy at the thought but didn't bring the subject back up. As we passed through his office I realised how close it was to dawn. I shouldn't be getting excited about anything, he'd be sleeping soon.

When we reached his room Eric deposited me on the bed and took off his pink outfit. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Watching me, watching him he asked, "Did you think of tearing this tonight?"

I froze. How should I answer? I couldn't lie, he obviously realised what I had thought. "I did think that but just for a second. I knew I shouldn't. I didn't tear it!" I managed to reply.

"And why didn't you?"

"It would have upset you, spoilt our party. And it would have been really petty!" I wasn't sure how he was going to react, I was certainly surprised when he knelt on the bed at my feet, put one on his chest and started peeling off my stocking.

"I do like you being a little devious. But I am pleased you didn't ruin the outfit... or our party." He smiled down at me, I was so relieved he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry I was jealous. I do try not to be." I murmured as he moved to remove my last stocking.

We both peeled the covers down and got in bed with just the one light left on. As we settled down he said quietly. "I could take all the hurt away, all the jealousy and loneliness. Just a little glamour and you'd be happy. Content."

It seemed easy, an obvious solution and I admit I liked the idea, it sounded peaceful somehow but he didn't look pleased at the thought. "Would it be that simple?" I asked.

"It would for you." He shrugged. "You wouldn't know it had happened but I think it would change you too much. I don't want a pretty mannequin, I want my pet. Even if you do turn green with jealousy sometimes."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "I've watched few documentaries, lots of people are talking about glamouring now. They always talk to people who seem a bit vague?"

"That happens if it's not done right or if it's done too much."

"I don't want that." I whispered.

"And I don't want you like that." He kissed me slowly.

"Then I'll try and not get so jealous..."

"Good."

I was getting sleepy again and I let my eyes close but then they snapped back open. "Eric, are you still awake?"

"Yeah..."

"They said on the news that the Fellowship of The Sun were going to be causing trouble for vampires on Halloween. I guess you already know that?"

"I do. I was talking to the police earlier tonight. They are keeping an eye on the front of the bar for us. I've got to make sure my vampires don't get involved in any trouble. Try and make us look like the good guys as everyone will be watching. One of the police officers seemed to think that Halloween was similar to a religious ceremony and that we should have every right to celebrate it!" Eric seemed amused.

"That's good. Please be careful."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. We should both sleep..." Eric's eyes closed for the day.

* * *

Eric was in a hurry the following evening.

When he woke I had just taken him into my mouth but he gave a growl and flipped me onto my back. I wrapped my legs and arms tight around him. I was trying to be more than 'just along for the ride' but when he was in this kind of mood it was difficult for me to keep up. We both came as he bit me, I collapsed back onto the bed and he was practically in the shower before my head hit the pillow.

When he returned he put on jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt. I assumed he would get changed when he got to Fangtasia. He was searching on the floor as he dressed, I think I knew what for.

"Eric, I packed everything up for you. The outfits are all back in the boxes on the dining table. I thought you'd be in a hurry."

"Everything?" I assumed he was asking about the pink Lycra. That was on top of the box, so he could see I had packed it for him.

"Everything... except the Hippy's paint brush. I washed it out and it's drying next to the boxes." When I had woken I had smeared face-paint all over me, as well as on Eric and both sets of bedsheets. I was doing laundry this weekend.

"That was very sweet of you, Victoria." Eric sat next to me on the bed and kissed me slowly. "You have a good weekend. Don't fret, and take care of yourself!"

I smiled, the happy little housewife seeing her man off to work. "I will. I got some iron tablets, I'm going to swim and eat well. And I'll see you when you get back..."

"Good girl. I'll try and get back as soon after dark as I can on Monday." He kissed me goodbye and all but flew out of the door.

Monday! That seemed so far away.

* * *

**I loved Sookie saying that Eric had more _joie de vivre_ than other Vamps. He does enjoy "life" and I think he'd prefer Victoria to enjoy it too. I'm trying to make sure that Eric's Pet doesn't get too depressed!**

**I've had lots of great comments about the Private Party! Thanks so much! **

**Please review this if you have the time.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter - 4th Dec 2010**


	31. Halloween Weekend

**Quick Update: Eric has left Victoria home alone at Halloween**

It wasn't an action packed weekend but there were a few high and low points.

I waited tucked up in bed to give Eric time to leave for Fangtasia then I stripped his bed hoping that the Hippy's face-paint would wash off the sheets as easily as it had washed off my body. I got a wonderful surprise as I went into the master bedroom to get those sheets.

Laid on the bed was Eric's pink Lycra outfit. It was spread out as if he was still dressed in it and laid on his back. I had never been so glad to see anything pink! Eric had not taken it with him to wear this weekend. I was grinning like an idiot, almost tearing up as I stripped the bed then took the bedding and the outfit downstairs.

I hand washed the outfit carefully and later in the weekend, once it had dripped dry, I put it on one of his shelves where Eric would see it as soon as he went into the walk-in wardrobe.

Thursday night didn't seem too bad after that. I did a lot of cleaning, watched the first Harry Potter film and went to bed a couple of hours before dawn hoping that I would wake up in time to see some daylight.

The delivery light was flashing when I woke early on Friday afternoon. I was expecting food but maybe the books I'd ordered would have got here too. Hopefully there would be some news about Matt Junior too so I pressed the security button and mentally crossed my fingers.

I was surprised to see Michael arrive with two other guards that I didn't recognise. Surely I hadn't ordered so much that it took three of them to carry it all.

If they could see me in the kitchen Michael and the rest of the guards usually just knocked and came in with whatever they were delivering. Today Michael knocked and waited for me to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Ms Bennett." Michael said formally and stepped inside to put the food box down, then stepped straight out of the house again. I realised he was being official because the guards I didn't know were there and tried to hide a smile. "As Matt Green's away we have some new members of staff to help us cover. This is Gavin and Paul."

I exchanged Hellos with the new guards. Paul was the younger one, probably younger than Michael, he was quiet and didn't say much. Gavin was older, I could only guess at thirties. He was more confident, "Good afternoon, Miss Bennett, beautiful home you have here."

"Err, thank you." I said, probably sounding a bit dim. I had no idea why this Gavin made me feel uncomfortable. I hadn't met anyone new in a while, that could have been why I felt awkward. It probably wasn't Gavin's fault at all.

After an awkward pause the three of them turned to go. I let them get a couple of steps then called Michael back. "How's Matt's boy?"

"He's good." Michael smiled. "He's put weight on, Matt says he can see the difference in him daily. He's still in the incubator, he'll be in there for a while but it's looking positive."

"Great!" I glanced down the drive, Gavin and Paul were getting into the car.

Michael saw me looking. "You might not see them again. They're only part time, they'll just be doing perimeter checks but it's best that they know the residents and that you get to meet them too." Maybe he realised I was a bit edgy, he carried on trying to brighten the mood. "So are you going to the big party at Fangtasia tonight?"

"Ahh, no. I'm staying home tonight. I think it'll be a bit busy there and... and I'll miss all the trick or treaters if I'm out." I was making excuses for not being invited.

"Erm, sorry. You won't get any trick or treaters up here. They won't get past us."

"Oh." I should have realised that. Doh! "More sweets for me, I suppose."

As Michael left I realised I had thought I would be uncomfortable with him, but that had been fine. I meandered upstairs and found my new swimming costume. Things were looking up. No worries, I wasn't fretting, just like Eric asked.

* * *

Halloween night turned out loads better than I expected. I was cooking at about 10 o'clock that night so I put the little kitchen TV and the local news presenters were talking about The Fellowship of The Sun campaigning against Halloween and Vampires. They cut to an outside reporter who was outside Fangtasia! I was stunned but managed to think enough to run through to the lounge to record it for Eric.

The FOTS were stood behind police barricades in pastel t-shirts with various banners and the Fangtasia customers were queuing on the other side of the street waiting to be let in. You could see a few police officers but they seemed to be keeping a low profile.

The cameraman got a great shot of Pam as she came out to open Fangtasia's doors. Pam was dressed as catwoman! She was wearing an unbelievably tight black suit that could have been leather or rubber, no human would have been able to breath in it. She was flanked by two male Vampires who were dressed as twenties mobsters, I wondered if that's what they actually were.

I pondered for a second about texting Eric, I was sure he would already know Pam was on TV but I wanted to tell him I was recording it.

"_Hi. I'm watching Pam on TV. She looks amazing! I'm recording it for you. Have a great night. V"_

I made a pretty good job of cooking my steak and chips and sat with it on a tray on my knee in front of the large TV. Every ten minutes or so the local news cut back to Fangtasia, behind the reporter I could see Pam collecting tickets and taking payment. I got the feeling she was on her best behaviour as were the two mobsters who were walking back and forth down the queue keeping that in order too.

Pam seemed to have decided that the FOTS were beneath her and she was totally ignoring them. The police didn't cross to the Fangtasia side of the street as it was perfectly orderly there but the TV showed one over-excited FOTS enthusiast get arrested after he tried to climb the barriers. Boos from the FOTS and cheers from the Fangtasia crowd. Everyone seemed to be having a ball!

I wondered if all the viewers were watching to see if there was any trouble, I certainly was. But by midnight the Fellowship must have decided it was past their bedtime and they began to disperse. There was still a queue trying to get in to Fangtasia, but Pam had gone inside leaving the mobsters as bouncers.

An hour or so later the outside reporter wound up and left Fangtasia so I watched the second Harry Potter film. I had a couple of glasses of wine and some sweets from the pumpkin lanterns. I was getting sleepy at about 5 o'clock and was wondering up to bed when Eric rang!

"Hello!" I tried not to sound surprised but I probably failed.

"Hello, my Pet. Pam would love to know how she looked on TV. She's here now." Eric was indulging his child. The music wasn't too loud so I assumed they were in his office.

I wasn't exactly on speaker phone but I supposed if I talked Pam would hear me. "Pam? You looked amazing! They had a great shot of you coming out of the bar, it was played over and over. And you could easily see you letting everyone in when the presenter was talking. You must be really busy tonight."

Pam must have taken Eric's phone, she almost sounded excited. "Fangtasia is full tonight and we have turned so many disappointed vermin away. Such a shame for them. Already we have sold all the tickets for Saturday night.

"Now did I look really dull on television? Eric wouldn't let me have any fun because the cameras were there."

"No you looked very efficient and professional," I hesitated. Pam probably wouldn't take that as much of a compliment. "You looked stunning, more domineering than ever. Great outfit!"

"Thank you, Victoria! Would you like to borrow it? I'm sure Eric would enjoy it!" I couldn't quite tell if she was being sincere or sarcastic.

"Thanks Pam, but I have to breathe so I don't think it would suit me very well." And I didn't think I could carry off a rubber cat-suit.

"Oh... shame! The Marine is all upset." Now she was definitely teasing me, I only half listened as I could hear talking in the background and concentrated on thinking about Eric dressed as a Marine. Mmm.

"She's gone." Eric was back. "Have you enjoyed your Halloween?"

"I have. Watching Pam was fun and I watched my film..." I paused as I stifled a yawn. "Sorry Eric, I'm really sleepy..."

"You should be tucked up in bed, my pet." He crooned.

"I was just on my way." I'd actually reached the bed and was perched on the edge.

"And what are you wearing to bed, my pet?" I could hear a little persuasion in his voice. I assumed I knew what kind of answer he wanted but did I want to get into that kind of phone conversation when he was at Fangtasia and I was here? He could walk into the bar and pick up anyone, while I would be stuck here getting frustrated.

"Well it's a little chilly so I've got my purple pyjama's on and some really cute bed socks."

I was relieved when Eric laughed. "Well I will say 'Good Night', Victoria. I shall see you on Monday evening."

"I've been thinking about Monday..." Damn. I should have just let him go but I wanted to talk a little longer.

"Oh yes?"

"After the party, with all your friends... for a change, could I be your good girl? Your sweet pet again?" He was right, I needed to relax and getting back to a more normal situation might help me do that.

"I would like that. Sweet dreams." And he was gone.

* * *

I was so pleased to see the delivery light flashing on Saturday afternoon. Good old Amazon. My books must be here, I wasn't expecting anything else. I decided to have a swim first and get the delivery a little later. I put on my new, long-sleeved swimming costume, the pool was too cool to wear anything else now.

Even with the long sleeves I was glad of the shower after my swim. I started the water warm then turned up the heat as I slowly warmed myself up. I was quite pleased with how much I had swam so I planned to treat myself to a bacon sandwich for late breakfast.

I hit the delivery button so the guards knew I was ready for them and started getting things ready for breakfast. I still insisted on calling my first meal breakfast even though it was beginning to get a little dark now.

I was a little surprised to see through the kitchen window that one of the new guards was carrying my box. Hadn't Michael said they wouldn't be delivering? It was that creepy Gavin too. But, trying to think on the positive side, I had my books.

Gavin was all polite smiles when I answered the door. I went to take the box from him and he offered to bring it in.

"That's OK, thanks." I managed to get the box from him.

"If you're sure. It's pretty heavy. What's in there?" He asked.

"Just a few books."

"Books... Brains as well as beauty." He smiled, full of smarm and I almost shuddered.

"Erm, well thanks for bringing them up. Good night." I stepped back to close the door, but he stepped up into the doorway.

"I could carry them somewhere if you needed me too." He pretty much filled the doorway and I felt myself getting edgy. Shit.

"Thank you but I'm fine." I didn't step back and was glad the box was between us. He held his ground but so did I. He didn't say anything so I tried again, careful to be ultra polite. "I'm cooking something so I really should go." Shit, he hadn't moved. I had lived with Eric Northman for months, I wasn't going to let a Were scare me. "Good night." I said determinedly but with a brittle smile and he finally stepped back.

"Good night." He gave a bright smile that seemed false. "Give us a call if you need anything."

Not likely I thought and shut the door, while still holding onto the box I flicked the latch. It wouldn't keep anyone out if they really wanted to get in, but I felt a little safer.

Was I being over dramatic? I tried to work it out. He'd been perfectly polite, just a bit creepy and overly helpful. Should I worry? I really couldn't decide. If I was honest I could hardly trust my own judgement, I stood dithering in the kitchen. Wanting to tell someone the Were had made me feel uncomfortable, but who could I tell? Matt was obviously not at work and was dealing with his newborn son. I didn't think Michael was working. If he was he would have been brought the delivery, I realised now that Michael did appear whenever he got the chance. Was that any different from this creepy Gavin guy? Yes. I couldn't quite put my finger on why but, yes, it was different.

Maybe Gavin knew that I knew about them, I wondered if that was why he was weird with me.

I realised that Gavin reminded me of Chris, I was dragged back a couple of years to being trapped in that car with him. I struggled to get the thought of Chris out of my head and exchange it with the memory of the first time I saw Eric. His golden head appearing through the car door, how different would my life be now if he hadn't appeared that night.

I decided I would wait a few hours and then call security and see who was working. If I called now I might just end up speaking to Gavin which wouldn't help matters.

I concentrated on cooking and eating breakfast without thinking of anything other than bacon. I cleaned and tidied Eric's room, enjoying being hidden underground. I had Oasis blaring out so I made myself sing along and relax. "Don't fret." Eric had said he was right. I refused to let a creep worry me.

A couple of hours later I decided not to call anyone about Gavin, I was happy and relaxed and didn't want to spoil my mood. I settled down to read, thinking Atonement and Gone With The Wind might be heavy going and Jane Eyre a bit depressing so I picked up the first Harry Potter book. It was like talking to an old friend.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was fine, I was pleased I hadn't made a fuss over Gavin. I swam, I read and I spent quite a while picking out a sweet, white, silky baby doll for Monday night when Eric returned. I went to sleep as late as I could on Monday morning so I would sleep late into the afternoon and be more awake for Eric's return. I planned to spend the time I had free on Monday afternoon pampering myself so I looked as good as I could when he got home.

Eric was there, it was pretty confusing.

I felt like I was floating, his hands were everywhere, his lips were everywhere. My feet, my calves, my thighs were being stroked, nibbled and kissed. His huge hands ran over my stomach, my breasts, along my arms. He was sucking my little finger, why did that make me moan? I was no longer floating, I was laid on him, my back to his chest. He was hard inside me, owning me, impossible at this angle but he was. My legs had fallen to the side of his legs, leaving my centre open to him. His fingers, his tongue, his hardness again all deep inside me. I wanted to touch him but my arms were spread out from my body. He was still sucking hard on my little finger. His tongue was teasing the palm of my other hand. His cool lips sucking urgently at both nipples. His fangs grazing along my hot skin. Eric was everywhere, kissing me deeply, with his tongue teasing mine. The Eric below me nibbled at my ear. He had been playing with me for hours. I was at that amazing point when I knew I was about to come but the release was about a second away. Constant ecstasy. Everlasting. I had a moment of clarity as I tried to count how many of him there were. Ten? A dozen? I was drowning in him. Surrounded by him. Eric was everywhere. Everywhere.

I woke with a jolt. I think I had actually shouted out and woken myself up. My heart was pounding, where was Eric? I was upstairs, it was daylight, Eric wasn't here. I was laid flat on my back, arms and legs spread wide. I took in a deep breath trying to clear my head. Trying to work out if I had ever had a dream quite like that before.

How long before Eric got home? If I hadn't needed him before I certainly needed him now.

* * *

**Many, many apologies for the lack of Lemons in this chapter but Lemons without Eric isn't easy. I hope the mini dream sequence satisfied a little bit!**

**I have had the next chapter and Eric's return planned for a long time, I hope it works when I start to write it!**

**The next review will be number 150 – Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to comment.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter**

**12th December 2010**


	32. Eric's Return

**Quick Update: Eric is about to return home after Halloween Weekend**

It all happened really fast but almost in slow motion too.

Eric was holding Michael by the throat. Michael's feet were about a foot from the kitchen floor, he was kicking out in panic, choking, grabbing at Eric's hand trying to get loose.

Eric roared at him so loud it hurt my ears. "How dare you touch her?"

Two seconds ago Michael had been saying in my ear "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." His arm was around my shoulders, trying to comfort me as I held my face in my hands. I was shocked, trying to comprehend what he had just told me.

An hour earlier everything had been totally peaceful...

* * *

After recovering from my dream I swam for quite a long while. I crunched through some cereal then started to prepare myself for Eric's return. I had a long hot bath, shaved my legs, my underarms, put lotions and potions everywhere, dried my hair making it soft, wavy and girly, put just a little make-up on and the white baby doll with tiny panties. I was pleased with the result, excited now I twirled around in front of the mirror on Pam's dressing table. It was practically dark, Eric should be home in less than an hour. I felt a tight, longing twinge deep inside me. I put on a long silver robe with, I'm ashamed to say, a fluffy pair of red bed socks and went downstairs to wait for Eric.

I was checking that the lounge and kitchen were neat and tidy when the security phone rang. My first thought was that it might be creepy Gavin calling. I nervously picked it up. "Hello?"

"Victoria, it's Michael. Is Eric there please?"

"Michael? It's only just dark."

"I know, I'm sorry to disturb you when he's just waking but I need to speak to him." Michael didn't sound as calm as usual.

"Eric's not here."

"It's hardly dark, how could he have left the house already?" Now he sounded definitely freaked.

"He didn't sleep here today..." I hated admitting that.

"What? You're on your own up there." I could hear the horror in his voice.

"He'll be here soon." I hoped.

"Victoria, make sure the windows are closed, doors locked. I'll be right there. Don't let anyone in but me."

"What is going on?" I tried not to panic.

"I'll be right there." He hung up.

What the fuck was going on? I knew the door and windows were locked but I double checked the big patio doors and peered out at the trees out way beyond the pool.

If there really was trouble then it was silly to think about this now but I couldn't let Michael in this house when I was only wearing a baby doll and robe. I ran upstairs to drag on jeans, a bra and jumper, not exactly what I had wanted to greet Eric wearing but I hoped he'd understand.

When I got back to the kitchen Michael was hammering on the side door. He stepped back, looking relieved when he saw me through the glass.

"You're scaring me." I snapped at him.

He came into the kitchen, I vaguely realised he wasn't in uniform. "I'm sorry, are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Or I was." Right now I was a little freaked out. "What happened to you?" It took me a while to realise he had a bust lip and what looked like the beginnings of a black eye.

He ignored my question and asked another. "When will Eric get here?"

"He stayed in Shreveport." I admitted. "But said he'd be back straight after dark... What is going on?"

Michael hesitated. "If he's home soon, I'll just tell Eric."

"No! You need to tell me." I almost stamped my foot. "If I'm not safe I want to know."

He looked frustrated and unsure.

"Please."

"OK. OK. Damn." He didn't seem to know where to start. "Did you see much of Gavin this weekend?"

"He brought a delivery up. You said he wouldn't be doing that?" I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing him of lying.

"He wasn't supposed to be."

"He was a bit creepy..."

"Yeah." Michael agreed.

* * *

A little later I was trying to work out how to persuade Eric not to strangle Michael in the kitchen.

"Eric. Please! It's not what you think. Listen to him, hear him out. Something has happened. I don't know the whole story yet." I daren't get too close. "Please don't. You can't kill him."

Eric turned from Michael and bared his fangs at me. I staggered back, horrified.

I have no idea what made Eric stop. Maybe he saw me looking so scared, maybe he realised he wanted to know what was going on, maybe he was never planning on killing Michael in the first place. I supposed that if he wanted to kill Michael he wouldn't have had any trouble doing it.

For whatever reason Eric dropped Michael, who managed to retain some dignity and not land on his ass as he grabbed hold of a kitchen cabinet and held himself up. For a while he was the only one making a sound as he tried to drag in a breath, he was coughing and spluttering. Had Eric done some serious damage to his throat? Part of me wanted to ask if he needed anything, was there anything I could do? But Eric seemed to be just holding on to his rage and I didn't want to provoke him further.

A few minutes passed, Michael was upright now, breathing easier and leaning on the cabinets. I had to offer him something.

The sink was behind me, I grabbed a glass and got him a glass of tap water. This was no time to ask still or sparkling. I daren't get closer to Michael for fear of angering Eric again, but I put the water on the side and slid it towards him. I stepped back to where I had been, a little behind Eric and only then did Michael reached forward to get the glass. He took a few long gulps, I hoped it was helping a little.

Eric glared at me, went to the fridge and took out a bottle of blood. I stared in surprise as he put it in the microwave. "I could do that for you..." I whispered to him. I'd never seen him drink bottled blood at home, I hadn't thought to ask if he needed anything.

Eric took a long drink, he was keeping his cold stare fixed on Michael now.

Michael needed to explain what had been happening to Eric. I hoped it might help if I could get the two of them sitting down, that might diffuse the tension a little.

"Eric, I was upset earlier, Michael was trying to make me feel better. Something happened here today. Michael came here to talk to you but was telling me because I was too worried not knowing what was happening." I tried to keep my voice low and calm. "Please could we sit down?"

No response from Eric.

"Michael, please could you sit in the lounge? We'll be there soon." Michael looked like he was about to argue, he hesitated but then left the kitchen.

I shut the doors behind him and took a step closer to Eric. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I'd done nothing wrong but an apology never hurt. "Do you need to feed?" I offered.

"Not from you." Eric half muttered, half growled, looking down at me. I flushed scarlet, blinking away tears which really wouldn't help right now. As he took another drink he seemed to grimace at the taste but then he said "I shall listen to this story."

Michael was sitting on one of the sofas, staring at his almost empty glass sitting on the coffee table. Eric strode ahead of me and sat opposite him on the other sofa. Leaning forward, he clunked his bottle down on the table. I stood hesitating. Obviously I couldn't sit next to Michael, but to sit next to Eric I would have had to brush past his knees which were close to the coffee table as he was on the edge of his seat. Should I sit in the armchair away from them both?

Eric took the decision away from me, he sat back and took my arm and pulled me to him to sit his knee. It wasn't an affection gesture, more a show of possession. Eric had one arm around my bottom, the other arm across my knees, both his hands against my thigh, holding me close. One good point was that he was less likely to fly at Michael again if I was in the way.

Once we were settled I prompted. "Michael?"

Michael spoke carefully. "We needed more guards as Matt Green's not going to be working for a while. Two started on Friday but today my father heard a complaint about one of them." Michael was telling the story from a different angle, I hadn't heard this part. "I assume you know Gerald Edwards?" He asked Eric.

"I do." Eric confirmed.

I didn't. "Who?"

"He lives two houses further up, he's a local politician. Or he was. He's retired now and lives here with his wife." Michael filled me in. "She had a problem with one of the new guards this morning, Gavin Harris. She let him in the house and had a problem getting him to leave. Mrs Edwards was shaken, he didn't touch her but he was rude, scared her a little. She is not the type to scare easily. Mr Edwards was in meetings, she couldn't disturb him so she waited until he came home and then he contacted my father as Matt Green isn't here." Michael paused to work out what to say next.

"But why did this upset you?" Eric asked me. He was jumping ahead of the story a little but I explained.

"Gavin was here this weekend. I had something delivered. He didn't get in the house, but he made me feel uncomfortable."

"But you are fine?" Eric asked. I nodded emphatically. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, I know I should have but he was just being a letch. I'd had men say worse to me at the restaurant back home and I'm sure the waitresses at Fangtasia have to deal with a lot worse. It didn't seem important then."

"So this wasn't why you were 'upset' earlier?" Eric sounded a little confused, which was pretty understandable and he sounded a little irritated which really wasn't good.

Michael needed to carry on his part of the tale. I nodded at him, he took a breath and continued. "I was on night shift last night so I slept most of the day and I hadn't heard about Mrs Edwards' complaint. I went to the security lodge to collect my post. Gavin Harris was there alone." He paused.

I knew Michael didn't want to say this again, I didn't want to hear it again, but Eric had to know.

Michael carried on. "Victoria was swimming. He was watching her. He'd moved the cameras so he could see her better." I heard Eric's fangs click down. "He was... he had..." Michael decided to stick with the medical term. "The bastard was masturbating, watching her."

"What?" Eric bellowed. "Tell me you killed him!" He demanded of Michael, shifting forward in his seat so I had to hold on to him. I felt my stomach roll over.

"I didn't get chance." Insisted Michael. "I broke his jaw, a few ribs. The filthy fucker won't be touching himself anytime soon."

Eric growled. "You should have ripped his dick off and fed it to him." I really was going to throw up.

Michael's wave of anger faded. "Sorry, I'm just not that inventive." Naturally Eric took that as a compliment.

I tried to clamber off Eric's knee. He automatically held on to me but I managed to whisper "I need air." He let me go and I walked unsteadily to the patio doors.

"Victoria?" Eric sounded concerned.

"Eric, I'm fine, I promise. I just need a minute." I tried to stop my voice from wavering. "I should have switched off the cameras."

"You shouldn't have to do that. We're not here to watch you."

"It's our pool! You can do what you like out there!"

They both talked over each other. At least they were in agreement.

I stood with my forehead on the large window enjoying the cool and watched the water lap in the pool. After a pause Eric carried on, I vaguely listened to their conversation.

"What do you mean you 'didn't get chance'? You wanted to kill him. Why didn't you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to kill him." Michael's voice sounded harder than I had ever heard. "But because of the other complaint my father had sent for Harris. When they arrived to collect him I had him on the floor but they pulled me off him."

"Why?"

"If you sent for someone wouldn't you expect him to be brought to you no matter what?" There was a pause. I assumed Eric had nodded or something similar as Michael continued. "It's the same for the pack-master. But Alcide was one of those who collected Harris and he listened to me. He will tell my father what I saw. Harris won't last the night. Afterwards my father will contact you, I'm sure you will want to discuss this with him."

"I suppose he's hoping we'll stay here despite this... You are sure they are dealing with this bastard."

"I'm sure." Michael sounded very definite.

"Why would they stop you? Once they heard your story. Your father would have understood, surely they knew that."

"I'm still new to the pack. Still an outsider really... Victoria, please don't go out there." I had just tugged at the door handle to take a step outside. I looked out towards the woods. It all looked quiet. I didn't go out but stayed by the open door enjoying the fresh air. The wolf howl when I heard it shook me to the core. I staggered back from the door, I would have tripped over my own feet if Eric hadn't caught me and stood me upright.

Michael slammed the patio door shut, cutting off the other howls that followed.

Eric understood what was going on quicker than I did. "They've brought him here! To these woods!"

"Apart from the estate it's really secluded..." Michael explained but Eric wasn't listening.

"You need to move. If that bastard's out there I will enjoy tearing him into little pieces." Eric left me and confronted Michael who hadn't moved from the patio door.

"It's already done." Michael stood his ground. "If you go out there now it will make everything worse. You have to know it's hard for us to keep control after a kill."

"There's no way for you to know it's over. Move! Now!" Eric growled menacingly.

"The first howl was Alcide, it was all about pride. Pack pride. Most of the others meant the same thing. But I heard Matt Green too, his howl was full of relief. It's over." I'd never know how Michael managed to stand in Eric's way but he stayed put and Eric began to calm down.

"So that's why you're here because you knew they were out there. You wanted to check she was safe?" Eric's fangs retracted.

"Alcide's father is at the Edwards' house, when I knew Victoria was alone I came up here. Harris was not going to get away from them and if he did he probably wouldn't come here... but we had to be sure."

"No surprise that old Herveaux's gone to take care of the politician. He'll enjoy making a new friend with a little influence." Eric sounded calmer but still pretty grumpy, he came back across the room to me. "You OK?" He touched my cheek with the back of one finger. I was probably pretty pale.

I half smiled desperate to lighten the mood. "Just a little freaked out."

To my relief Eric smiled back. "Yeah, you would be."

We sat back on the sofa, he let me sit at his side this time and waved Michael back to his seat.

I had to ask. "Did you say Matt was out there?"

"Yeah, it's the first time he's left the hospital. He feels like all this is his fault because he's not here." Michael shook his head.

"That's ridiculous..." I objected.

"Yeah." Agreed Michael.

Eric interrupted. "How is the baby?" In other circumstances the look of shock on Michael's face would have been hilarious. I suppose he'd never heard a Vampire ask after a Were's child before. I was very proud that Eric wanted to know.

"Erm... He's OK. Getting bigger, stronger."

"Because of the incubator?"

"Yeah, I suppose..." Michael was still a little shocked.

I was relieved that Eric was calm again. My leg was against his, I pressed a little closer for a second. I'd missed him.

"I should go." Michael started to stand again.

"Just one more question..." Michael slumped back onto the sofa and looked expectantly at Eric. "Why didn't you change? When you were beating up the pervert? When I had you by the throat?"

I wasn't sure if these questions were too personal but Michael took a second to think through his answer and explained. "Harris was a lot older than me, he's been changing into a Were for maybe twenty years. I've only been changing fully for five years. Changing could have put me at a disadvantage and it turned out to be for the best. If we had been fighting as wolves when Alcide and the others turned up then they would have probably changed too, there would have been no chance to explain what he'd been up to."

"And when I had hold of you?" Eric prompted.

Michael was concentrating on the coffee table. "You were obviously angry. Me turning would have made you worse. I grew up in a house full of Were's, I learnt to hold my temper."

"Interesting. Thank you."

"Well, good night." Michael got up again and Eric didn't stop him this time.

"Good night. Thanks for coming up here." I said.

But Eric wasn't finished, his arm around my shoulder moved to caress my neck. To me the touch felt cool, soft and gentle. I doubted it looked that way to Michael. "Remember she is mine." Eric voice was ice. "Don't touch her again."

I flushed and looked down, but I saw Michael gave the smallest of nods and heard the kitchen door close as he left.

* * *

**No Lemons again – Sorry – I hope you liked the chapter despite the obvious flaw! **

**And at least Eric was there! **

**Thanks for the reviews – I was very chipper when I reached 150!**


	33. Relax

**Quick Update: Eric and Victoria are alone after hearing about Creepy Gavin's demise.**

Eric and I sat quietly once Michael left, I was glad of a moment of peace. Another man was dead. He had been murdered for doing something that wouldn't have even got him a prison sentence in the normal world. I tried to work out what I thought about that and I was struggling to wrap my head around it. I hated Gavin, should he have died? In the world I had grown up in then 'no', but in the world now full of Weres and Vampires then 'yes' and Gavin was from that world, so the answer was 'yes'. I thought I could accept that and there was nothing I could do about even if I didn't agree.

I began to realise the comfortable silence was not comfortable any longer. Eric was studying me. Was he waiting for me to say something?

"I'm sorry you saw that." I began.

"So you would have rather kept that hidden from me?" Eric snapped.

I had really started this conversation badly. "No, no, I meant... sorry... I meant that a bad night was made worse. I'm sorry you were angry. I had very different plans for tonight." I daren't tell him that I missed him, that I had been so excited about seeing him again, being with him again.

"You need to be more careful, Victoria. No one can touch you." Eric's voice was still cold.

"I was shocked about Gavin… Michael didn't mean anything by it Eric, he was just trying to make me feel better because what he said had upset me."

Silence from Eric.

"I would try and comfort someone if I'd upset them." I carried on.

"If you ever do 'upset' him, do not try and 'comfort' him." Eric ordered me.

I nodded and said "OK, OK" very quietly.

I held my breath as his fingers gently stroked my thigh. I hated that I wearing jeans, but apart from that the night seemed to be improving.

I carefully put my hand on top of his and linked fingers a little. "I'll be careful. I promise."

We sat in a more comfortable silence again, his fingers trailing patterns on my jeans, his other arm snaked around my back. Quietly, carefully, slowly we kissed. Relief ran over me.

Eric broke the kiss and his lips moved to my ear. "We should go upstairs. To be comfortable."

"Mmm." Was pretty much all I could say. He scooped me up and we went up the stairs slowly. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his jaw line and neck as we went to the master bedroom upstairs.

Eric stopped abruptly in the doorway. He put me down so fast that I staggered and reached out to the wall to keep my feet. His face was frozen stone again. "Eric?" I looked around to see what he was staring at. My white cami and robe were on the floor at the foot of the bed. Was that it? He was angry again because the place was untidy? No way!

I picked the silk underwear up, I was pretty confused but explained. "Sorry, I was in a hurry to get changed when Michael called."

"You couldn't wait to get your clothes off for him, my pet?" Eric said smoothly, as if this was just an ordinary conversation.

I stared at him in shock. Had he just said that? "I don't deserve that." I whispered. "You know that's not true."

"How am I supposed to know what you get up to during the day?" He continued calm and cold. "Surrounded by Weres who just _love_ your company!"

"You want to know what I get up to? I can tell you what I did this weekend." I struggled not to shout. "I watched _your_ bar on television for hours just because _you_ were inside it, I was ecstatic because _you_ called me for two minutes, every time I was a little worried about anything I told myself 'Don't fret' because _you_ had told me not to, I swam in a cold pool because I want to look good for _you_. And you come home and accuse me. It's not fair, Eric." I ran out of steam and sounded like a school kid at the end of my rant. At least I had managed not to cry.

"I will not argue with you, Victoria."

"Then why did you say that? Are you teasing me? Is this some game? If you really thought that I had looked twice at anyone else then I wouldn't be standing here. Would I?I'm sure there's a place for me in the woods. Stick me next to Gavin the Perv. He'd fucking love that!" Shut up, shut up, shut up.

"You are being ridiculous!" Eric growled.

"And you are being cruel." I stopped. That was it, I had gone way too far. I felt my legs wobble and I sat on the edge of the bed in a heap. I didn't know what else to say. The room was quiet for a long while.

"I didn't like seeing you with him." It sounded like he was admitting something he didn't want to admit. I wasn't sure if I dare look at him.

"I swear to you, I wasn't 'with him'." After my outburst I tried to keep my voice quiet and calm, although I assumed Eric could hear my heart pounding. "I haven't wanted to be with anyone, other than you since you helped me out of that car." I risked a glance at him. I almost managed a smile. "Remember?"

"I remember." To my relief he sat on the bed next to me.

Stay calm, Victoria. Stay calm.

"You were scared that night." I nodded in agreement. "And you were scared of me tonight."

"Yeah." I admitted. When he had bared his fangs at me I had been terrified, I thought he was going to strangle Michael and that had horrified me too. "Sorry."

"If I didn't manage scare you I would have been really furious." He almost smiled but then... "You were desperate to save the Were." He sounded like he thought that was a bad thing, how was I supposed to explain?

I struggled with what to say for a while then tried. "To be honest, Eric, I don't really want to see you strangle anyone in our kitchen. If that had been Gavin Harris or Chris I still wouldn't have wanted to see it."

"Chris?"

"Chris... Shit. I thought I'd forgotten about him. The boy in the car."

"That still upsets you." He sounded more concerned than angry that I had been dumb enough to bring someone else into this conversation.

"I suppose..." I hadn't thought about being stuck in that car for so long, but I had been so nervous about it for the years before I found Eric again.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." Why did that sound weirdly comforting?

"No, he's just a kid. Please don't." I hoped he was listening to me.

Eric nodded and again we sat together. It was very quiet.

I didn't know how much time had passed when he began "So have we finished fighting?"

"I hope so." I almost managed to smile.

"We need to relax more."

I nodded in agreement.

"Will you shower with me?" He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer to him. "A nice, slow, hot shower and we can be comfortable together again. You and I."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." I agreed and Eric stood and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up but then paused saying. "Could... could I just take a minute? I'll be right in." I stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek and he went into the en-suite.

I waited until he shut the bathroom door until I sat back down and puffed out a sigh of relief. He probably heard me but I tried not to worry about that. I was incredibly relieved that he had taken my rant so well, I could hardly believe I had said all that.

Was I going to shower with him now? Have sex with him now?

I wasn't sure if I knew what Eric was thinking, it had been him that had stopped the fight and suggested more relaxing occupations. Maybe he just wanted to shut me up. Get me in the shower, feed, fuck and all of a sudden we'd be back to normal. I would have been very sure that he was thinking that but... he had said he didn't want to see me with anyone, that was an admission I hadn't expected. I expected him to be possessive but he almost seemed jealous. I wasn't experienced in this but I realised too much jealousy was a bad thing, but a little jealousy, I admit, was flattering.

While mulling this over I slowly dumped my jeans, jumper and underwear in the wash basket in my walk-in. I then sat in front of the mirror brushing out my hair as if it was some sort of therapy. I realised I shouldn't brush anymore, I was going to start to lose my hair. I stood in front of the mirror, remembering how I had excitedly twirled around in front of it a few hours earlier. I was full of expectation then, desperate for Eric to get home. I turned slowly, looking at myself. I was about to give myself to him, again. Despite some of the things he had said to me tonight, despite the fact he had wanted to kill two men or Weres tonight. Deep breath.

I was going to join him in the shower and I was going to enjoy it. I knew that. No worries. Don't fret. I looked little pale. I bit my lips redder, rubbed my knuckles on my cheek bones and went to join Eric.

* * *

The en-suite was getting a little steamy as I entered. I peeked around the side of the black tiled walk-in shower and enjoyed the view. Eric was washing his hair, slowly, I guessed that he knew I was watching. He turned to face me, beckoning me with two fingers, he had done this so often now it was like an inside joke. I smiled, a real smile this time, as I joined him.

It was relaxing. The hot water, the foamy suds, the nice perfume, just being with Eric while he was calm and relaxed. It made me feel that way too.

"Put your hands against the wall." He murmured. He stroked and massaged my back, my shoulders. Eric was not in any hurry, we were both more peaceful than I could have expected. The only sound apart from the raining shower was the moan I made as his hands slipped to my breasts, finger-tips teasing my hardening nipples. I leaned back needing a kiss, even that was calmer than usual.

"Put your hands against the wall." I somehow felt brave enough to repeat. He did as I asked with a small twitch to his lips. I soaped his glorious back and shoulders, down to his waist, creeping around to his abs and stomach then back to his shoulders again.

I teased him, complaining. "I'll need to stand on a box to do this properly."

"How about heels?" Eric countered.

"I'll shall look for them tomorrow. Waterproof high-heels! I'll see what I can find." I heard myself laugh, I am sure I was genuine. I was ridiculously relieved that after tonight I could still laugh.

He let me move him a little so the soap ran away. I leaned into his back and let my nose run slowly down his spine as my arms slid around his waist. I concentrated on kissing his spine, up and down. I think I was making small, desperate noises as my hands reached lower around him. It was an awkward position to stroke him from, so I ducked under his arm and he stood back a little to let me fit between his beautiful body and the wall.

I gripped him harder, stroking, less relaxed now, pressing my body to his. He kissed me gently and backed off. I made a little whimper of complaint. "Now, now, my pet. We said relaxed and comfortable. I'm going to take you slowly, over and over, not rushed against a shower wall." He laughed as I put on a sulky face. I pouted as he switched off the shower, carried me to the pile of towels, smothered me in them and took me off to the bed.

We dried each other with the big towels, I was rubbing his hair as he settled above me kissing and nibbling my breasts as I brought my legs up around him. His kisses moved higher to my throat and lips as his hands moved lower and I raised myself to him, moaning in anticipation. I managed to slip one hand between us and tease his tip as his fingers opened me. I think I was whispering "Please, please" as he entered me. Tears blurred in my eyes. I'd missed him. I'd missed him.

"You're so tight, my pet. Sure I'm not hurting?" He paused a little, ready to slip out of me.

"It's beautiful, beautiful, please don't stop." I managed to say. I squeezed him inside me, delighted as he moaned for me. His fangs were down, so scary earlier in the evening, they made me want him even more now. I knew he was close. I was closer. I tried to tighten my hold with my legs, scratching at his back as he moved faster, harder. I tipped my head back offering my throat and breasts to him, crying out when he bit me. He had waited for the perfect moment, the very second I came, he fed and reached his release too.

I tried not to be weepy around him but it was difficult right now. My nerves were shot. I was a little chilly too, damp towels and cold vampires can be a problem for the warm blooded. Eric realised this when I shuddered a little. He dumped the towels in a heap by the bed and tucked us both under the duvet and heavy throw. "Thank you," I whispered. "Sorry I'm being clingy, I'm sure I'll calm down soon." I tried to laugh it off.

"Victoria, it was an strange night. I can understand that you might be a little emotional. But are you sure you're not upset because you are hurt? You were so tight, my pet." I felt a deep twinge as he murmured that.

"I wasn't hurt, well just little, in the good way." Eric smiled at me. "Was I too tight? Was that not good?" Panic! I hadn't thought of that. Panic!

Eric realised my worry and put my mind at ease immediately. He talked low into my ear, "Shh, Victoria, it felt wonderful inside you. So very warm and wet, beautiful..." I tried to snuggle even closer to him, probably impossible but worth a try. He moved onto his back, holding onto me so I was laid upon his chest.

I kissed him, slowly at first but gradually with more urgency. I moved to kiss his throat, his chest, moving down. "Tell me more..." I murmured.

* * *

Colonel Flood actually had very good timing, although I hoped he'd never know it.

I needed a little break, a breathing space was so welcome when Eric's phone rang out from the bathroom where his jeans had been left. Eric growled and got up to get his phone, while I concentrated on catching my breath. After a bad, bad start it really had been a wonderful night!

Eric strolled back into the bedroom. "Colonel Flood, I appreciate the call but we will decide whether we stay here or not in our own time."

Hearing Eric say 'we' and 'our' so definitely just made me grin like a fool, I snuggled under the covers hiding my smile.

As far as I was aware Eric had not thought of leaving the estate, I certainly didn't want to.

"I am disappointed that your wolves couldn't control themselves and that their ridiculous howling worried Victoria for no good reason." Eric continued. "If you must use these woods then more consideration is needed from your pack."

There was a pause, I couldn't hear Colonel Flood. Eric sat on the bed and stroked my hair, he obviously wasn't worried about me hearing this.

"I have no interest in the workings of your pack. But I have a right to an opinion when it affects this estate and my home. Your boy knows how we live here, he should have been given more say. I understand he is considered an outsider and you allow your Weres to think this but here his opinion demands respect. He should have been allowed to deal with your pervert as he saw fit." I was surprised by this, but very pleased that Eric was supporting Michael. I realised that Eric sounded different, more like a politician than I had heard before.

"Very well. I appreciate the call." Eric finished the call abruptly and slipped back under the covers with me.

"Is there something you would like to do tomorrow?" He asked. I must have looked a little confused, we were obviously not going to be discussing what he had just said to the colonel. Eric continued, "I am not going to Fangtasia tomorrow, we can spend the night together. If you would like?"

"That would be nice." I smiled at my understatement.

"I should have planned something, but maybe you would like to chose? Cinema, theatre maybe, but check the start times so we have enough time get there. I assume you would like to get out of the house."

"Thank you, OK, I'll check when I get up tomorrow. Just going for a drive would be nice." Eric enjoyed driving, I enjoyed being with him, I liked that idea.

"Mmm, I could take you to a secluded spot..." Eric liked the idea too, his nose nuzzled my neck and I slipped my arms around him. "We should go to my room, I want to taste you before I sleep." Eric murmured in my ear, I nodded quite pleased with that idea too.

He was about to scoop me up to go downstairs but I managed to stop him. "Remember I was going to be your sweet girl when you came home, but that got, kind of, cancelled..." I waved my hands airily not really wanting to mention the reason for the cancelled plan. "I could still do that, now. Maybe?"

Eric smiled, kissed me, said "I'll be waiting downstairs..." then left.

It took me a while to find the white camisole, I slipped it on with the little white panties and had a de ja vu moment looking in the mirror as I brushed my hair, yet again. I had a vague plan, I hoped it would be fun. I grinned at myself, took a deep breath and ran downstairs.

* * *

I knocked gently on the door to his room as I pushed the code to get in. "Enter." Eric said as I stuck my head around the door.

He was in the four-poster bed, waiting for me. I went in and stood a little nervously at the side of the bed as he assessed my outfit, his grin made me think he was pleased.

I began my story. "Good evening Sir, I am so sorry to disturb you... I was told you would be able to help me."

"What can I do for you, little girl?" Eric had probably already guessed his part.

"I have never been kissed Sir, they said I should come to you." My plan of who 'they' were was vague but I assumed I didn't need a full detailed story for this.

"Never."

"No Sir." I looked down, playing the sad, sweet girl.

"Have you ever seen a naked male?"

"No Sir." I glanced up, playing the interested, sweet girl.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes Sir." Very interested.

Eric slowly peeled back the bedclothes and let me gaze and gaze at his beautiful body. Glorious and pale against the red sheets, his muscles wonderfully defined, he was hard. I licked my lips and managed too keep breathing. Not easy. I longed to touch him, lay with him but I had a plan to stick to.

"Should... should I take my clothes off, Sir?" I fingered the strap of my cami.

"I believe I would enjoy that." Eric encouraged me.

Come on, Victoria. Give him a show.

Hoping that I wouldn't get tangled in the straps I slipped the camisole over my head, let it drop to the floor and stood in just the panties in front of him. A quick intake of breath. I moved a hand to each breast, stroking and fingering my nipples. "My nipples are so hard, Sir, my breasts ache." I wasn't sure when the sweet girl became a bit dumb but playing her was fun. And she was right, I was aching!

"I'll take good care of that ache soon, my sweet, please continue."

"My panties too?"

"Panties too." Eric grinned with a little fang showing, he sat up a little.

Leaving one hand teasing my nipples, I trailed the other down my stomach to the top of my panties. I stroked myself over the white silk, made a little moan and managed to say, "Sir, I'm so very wet."

"That's good and you have such a beautiful, sweet scent." More encouragement from Eric.

I slipped my hand inside my panties and jerked a little as I first circled my nub, groaning a little. I roughly used my other hand to lower one side of my underwear so Eric could see my fingers.

"Get rid of the panties, my sweet."

"But I'm a little shy." I protested.

"You don't look shy to me. Remove those panties or I'll tear them off you." Eric growled and grinned, full fangs showing beautifully now.

I risked playing shy and half turned my back as I ran my hands over my bottom to lower the panties, stroking down the back of my thighs, I bent so he had the full view of my bottom and kicked off the panties in a hurry. Turning to face him again I took a step towards the bed, needing him desperately now.

"No, no, stay there sweetheart. Spread your legs a little more." I followed instructions panting a little, hoping I could stand. "Slip two fingers deep inside yourself... Good girl... And keep teasing with your other hand... Beautiful. Do you feel very warm inside?"

I couldn't speak but managed a nod.

"Very wet?" He questioned further.

"Uhh!"

"If you taste as delicious as you look then I will help you, my sweet."

"Please!"

Eric reached out and took my hand, keeping his hand from my wet fingers he brought them to his lips. His thumb teased my palm as he licked at my fingers then sucked, I crawled on to the bed beside him. I tried to slip my other hand down to his beautiful cock but he flipped me on my back, his hands holding mine above my head.

"Want to taste you now." He murmured as he kissed me and moved down my body. He let my hands go so I caressed his shoulders as he dropped light kisses on my nipples and moved down my aching body.

I'd never known Eric in a hurry, but I think he was now. His fingers slipped inside me, his tongue teased my nub, he lifted my leg over his shoulder and was merciless. So fast, so fast. I felt like I was on a runaway train.

As ever Eric waited until I was on the edge of my orgasm to taste me. His fingers still worked inside me, his thumb on my nub as he bit my thigh and drank deeply.

I realised it was only the second time that night that he had fed from me, was that why he was in a hurry?

I had managed to almost calm my breathing as he joined me back at the top of the bed. I immediately moved to my side and reached for him, still wonderfully hard. "No, my pet."

I was stunned. "No?"

"I must sleep now." He murmured.

"Eric! Is there no time?" I was shocked.

"When I wake be here, sit astride me, touch yourself just like tonight, I want to be fucking you as I wake." I loved this idea but what about now.

"You should have stopped me, I didn't realised we were almost out of time. I'm so sorry." Guilt washed over me. I'd been so greedy, playing stupid games.

"Nonsense, I enjoyed that dirty girl. Where did you find her?" He was grinning now.

I realised I couldn't let him sleep with the last words he heard from me full of guilt and worry. "She was sweet not dirty! Maybe a little dim!" I protested, grinning back at him even though he couldn't see me.

"She was dirty, fun. I liked her."

"I liked her too." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. I tasted myself on his lips and as he moved onto his back I moved with him. I didn't stop kissing him until I was sure he was sleeping.

* * *

**The next chapter is Eric waking up and what happens on Eric's night off and then I have a Christmas Chapter planned. **

**I will be trying to get the next chapter out this week (or just after Christmas) then I can get the Christmas Chapter out _maybe_ by the New Year! **

**Just realised how vague that is... anyway...**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**I hope you're enjoying this mini-saga – I am loving writing it.**

**Thanks again for all reviews - they keep me writing **

**Story Date - 3rd/4th November 2003**

**Actual date - 19th December 2010 **

**FanOTheFang on Twitter – Please say Hello!**


	34. Eric's Night Off

**Quick Update: Eric has a night off. He plans to spend it with Victoria.**

When I eventually woke up I needed a big breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and a big cup of tea, extra sugar. Was it sad to be so excited about leaving the house? As Eric has asked I was looking at cinema times and the theatre website on my laptop while cooking. I was trying to make a decision about what to do but knowing that I really wanted to just get out and go for a drive with him. To whichever secluded spot he wanted to go to.

I was just about finished with breakfast when Michael called. I admit a little part of me wanted to ignore the call and not deal with anything uncomfortable right now but that seemed a bit mean.

The first thing he said was "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How are you? How's your throat?"

"We heal pretty quick. I'm OK, a bit embarrassed, I suppose." I wasn't sure what to say so there was a pause before he continued. "Could I come and see you for a minute?"

"Not today Michael, sorry." I really didn't have time.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Of course I am."

"But I can't see you?"

"No but only because I'm running a bit late, we're going out later..." I was so pleased that this was the absolute truth, "...and I'm nowhere near ready yet. Why do you need to see me?"

Michael hesitated. Was he satisfied with my reply? Maybe he decided he was because he seemed to stop worrying about my well-being and said, "I spoke to Mrs Edwards today, she didn't realise you lived just two doors down. I think she'd like to meet you."

"The politician's wife?" I knew the name.

"Yeah."

"Meet me? Why?"

I could imagine Michael shrugging at my silly question. "Well, you're neighbours."

"And?" I wasn't sure about this idea.

"And her husband's away a lot, her daughters have moved out to go to school, she might be lonely, maybe." I was pretty sure that Michael thought I might be the lonely one and he was probably right but how would I get along with a politician's wife? It wasn't something I wanted to worry about.

"I don't know, Michael." I tried to back out of this.

"Just think about it." He countered.

It seemed easier to agree to do that than say no again. "OK, I'll think about it. Eric said he knew her husband, I'll see what he thinks too."

Uncomfortable pause. Long uncomfortable pause. I needed to go.

"Eric still seemed angry when I left last night." Michael began again. To me it seemed like he was blaming Eric.

"He was a little but we got it worked out... Your father spoke to him late last night. Eric was perfectly calm then, if you don't believe me then ask him." I tried not to sound irritated but I was a little. From Eric's point of view it was so easy to see why he had been so angry.

"OK, sorry." Michael backed off when he realised I was being defensive. "Not sure if my father would want to talk to me right now though."

This change of subject was more interesting to me and surely easier to discuss. "Why? What's wrong with the colonel?"

"I've been called into a meeting with him and some other directors of the estate. I doubt that they liked me taking things into my own hands yesterday afternoon."

"Really? I'm sure it will be OK, just a quick telling off maybe?" I wasn't sure if I should tell Michael what Eric had said to his father. It didn't seem to be my place. "When is the meeting? Would you let me know what happens?"

"It's tomorrow. Sure, I'll let you know." He sounded very disheartened.

Damn! I felt like a bitch but I said. "I'm sorry, I really have to go."

"Sure. Have a good night. I'm glad you're getting out a little."

Damn! Being a bitch would be easier if he wasn't so damn nice and didn't sound so worried. "Michael, I didn't tell you this. OK? But Eric gave a rave review of you to your father, if you have a real problem tell me, I'll tell Eric. He won't let them get rid of you from here."

Michael actually laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"Hey, I didn't need to tell you that. Eric said that your _'opinion regarding this estate should be respected'_ and that you should have been allowed to deal with… Gavin." My flash of temper ran out quickly, I really wished I hadn't bothered saying anything.

Maybe Michael realised I was telling the truth. "Really? I'm sorry..."

"I shouldn't have said anything. Could you just forget it." Me and my big mouth. I was kicking myself for saying anything about this to him.

"I won't forget, thank you for telling me, sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I promise I won't say anything unless I need to." He said this all in a rush and somehow listening to him rush made me begin to calm down. "You do a good impression of him." Michael continued.

I laughed, realising I had put on my best _'Eric Voice' _when repeating what Eric had said. "Thank you. But I really have to go. OK?"

"OK. Good night."

* * *

I was nervous and excited as I went into Eric's room before the sun began to go down. His words were running around my head. _"When I wake be here, sit astride me, touch yourself just like tonight, I want to be fucking you as I wake."_

I could do this for him. Couldn't I? It was going to be a bit of a challenge to get the timing right, the times I had tried before he had woken too soon so I knew needed to be ready, then to make sure he was ready. Considering how Eric had gone to sleep getting him ready was the easiest part of this. That thought made me smile and blush at the same time.

I knew Eric wouldn't get cold and I knew I wasn't disturbing him, but I did feel a little guilty peeling the covers from him. I folded them down to his feet and made my self relax just watching him lay there. I knelt on the bed beside him, dropped a kiss on his lips and ran my hand down his chest and his stomach. I always assumed it was my imagination but he seemed cooler when he was sleeping somehow. Using two hands I gently stroked him, which certainly started a twinge of desire inside me.

I moved so I was sitting astride him but a little further back than where I would eventually need to be. I couldn't resist stroking him again, I wanted to taste him but if I was going to be ready for him when he woke I needed to be selfish right now. I had thought I might be a little uncomfortable doing this but he was here so I could concentrate on looking at Eric. His abs, his chest, his arms, his shoulders, his face and I trailed my warm fingers up my thighs to my centre while not taking my eyes off him. I just really wasn't used to warm fingers, cool teasing fingers were much more to my taste but without the teasing I did feel myself getting wetter and warmer pretty quickly. I couldn't stop a small moan and began to reach for him with my warm, damp fingers. It was amazing to feel him harden even more as I stroked him. I scratched at him a little, glancing at his face, he still seemed to be sleeping. I moved a little higher positioning myself closer to him. We were both so near to being ready and he was still sleeping. I allowed myself a triumphant smile as I stroked the tip of him against me.

As I lowered myself onto him it was clear I wasn't as ready as Eric usually made me. He felt huge, almost uncomfortable inside me. I gasped a little in surprise. I rocked myself back and forwards a little, before lowering myself further. Perfect. Perfect.

Eric's eyes flickered beneath his closed eye lids.

I couldn't take my gaze from his face so I saw the shock on his face when his eyes flew open and he tried to work out what was happening to him.

In that split second I realised that this was probably a really, really bad idea.

If Eric woke to find someone on top of him wouldn't his first instinct be 'fight'?

It was. Fight, fight.

His fangs showed immediately and his huge, strong hands gripped my thighs tight. I almost had a second to give a small scream of panic but that turned into a gasp of relief as his snarl turned into his sexy, fangy grin. If I hadn't been desperate for him before, I certainly was when I saw that grin.

As Eric realised who I was and that I was doing exactly what he had asked of me then his grip on my thighs turned into stroking, encouraging me to move deeper onto him again. I needed a second to gather myself and lean forward a little. I hadn't realised I had tried to lean back in an attempt to get away from him.

He slipped his cool hands to my back and bottom, helping me keep in rhythm. He was murmuring something, not in English, although he distinctly said "pet". I put my hands on his chest, leaning forward which might have hurt him had he been human. Still riding him, I lowered myself to his lips, desperate for a kiss. I was careful to scratch my tongue against his fangs and he was sucking hard to taste me as I reached my first release shuddering, falling forward onto his chest.

"Perfect, my pet." Eric crooned into my ear. "What a wonderful way to wake up."

He was still hard, deep inside me and I was still moving down onto him when he flipped us over. I gasped in shock at moving way too fast, then somehow got the giggles realising we were still together but that Eric was totally in charge now. Serious again. I couldn't wrap my legs around him, but braced my feet on the bed, lifting myself to him. He drove into me as I clutched his shoulders, tipping my head back to offer my throat as I knew he was getting closer and closer to his release. We reached our climax together, Eric with a shout and me with a few tears of exultation.

My head was spinning a little as I relaxed back onto the bed, Eric still above me was relaxed now too. He was still careful not to crush me as he grinned, watching me collect my thoughts and my breath.

"Was that what you had in mind?" I murmured.

"Most definitely!" He kissed me slowly then broke off, admitting. "Although I was incredibly confused when I first woke. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I was a little scared for a second but you seemed to realise what was happening very quickly. Could I wake you like that again?" I asked.

"That would make sleeping worthwhile." He winked as he moved onto his side.

"You didn't feed?" I had to query a little. He often fed from me when I came but not always. I was, as ever, intrigued by his eating habits.

"Just the little taste from your tongue was marvellous. I'm sure I will get plenty more opportunities to taste you this evening." We grinned at each other, it seemed he was looking forward to those opportunities as much as I was. "I apologise if the phone disturbed you, my pet."

"The phone?"

"The phone rang."

"It did?" I blushed.

"And you had no idea?"

"None at all!"

Eric laughed. "Victoria, you have a one track mind."

"Is that a problem?" I grinned at him.

"Not at all!" Eric kissed my forehead as he reached for his phone. "I shall call Pam back then you can tell me our plans for tonight."

I couldn't hear Pam but whatever she said didn't make Eric happy. He said something I didn't understand but I could guess it wasn't polite. I slipped off the bed and went to the bathroom thinking that the plans for the evening might be changing. If there were changes then I was determined to act with some composure and if he had to go then I would make myself smile as he left.

As I returned Eric was dressed in black jeans and black vest. He was sitting in his armchair and scowling as he put on his boots. He looked up as I came into the room. "Sorry, my pet, I have to go to Fangtasia." He beckoned me onto his knee.

"That's OK, we can do our night out another time." I wriggled a little, enjoying the denim under my bare bottom. "Is something wrong?" I realised I might actually need to be worried.

"Nothing really, but after a weekend of great publicity and a full bar, we only have two vampires in Fangtasia tonight. If that news gets around it would be terrible publicity for us. Don't laugh," he warned me "but the three Vamps who are supposed to be in attendance have car trouble in New Orleans!"

"I don't suppose they could fly back?" I knew they would have thought of this if they could.

"They are very young. We gave them this first Halloween weekend off and in exchange they were supposed to be in Fangtasia for a full week. They are on their way but if Fangtasia has no Vamps when we open the doors the regulars all text each other and stay away. Tuesday nights are slow enough already." Eric snarled. I tried not to smile but had to be a little pleased that he obviously didn't want to go. "I'll just stay for a couple of hours."

I hooked a lock of his hair over his ear, nuzzled his ear a little and whispered, "I'll look forward to you coming home."

He ran his hands over my legs and thighs making me quiver. "You could come with me? Only Pam and Longshadow are there now so you will be perfectly safe. You could sit on high chair at the bar. Somewhere I can see your legs. Stop me from getting bored."

"Really?" I bit my lip, nervous all of a sudden, but a little excited too. I needed to get out of this house.

"Really!" Eric was decided. He patted my bottom. "Up you get. Let me find you an outfit!"

* * *

Less than a minute later he was rifling through my walk-in wardrobe. I tried not to worry about his choices and said I was going to shower.

"No time, my pet, and if any strangers show up I would rather they can tell that you are mine."

I tried not to worry about that, I had showered before I had woken him so I wasn't actually smelly! But still, I washed everywhere! I tidied my hair a little, thinking that the rumpled look might suit Fangtasia and put on a little make-up. Eric watched me from the bed, hiding his outfit choice behind him.

"OK." I stood back from the dressing table mirror. "What am I wearing?"

He made jump as he appeared on his knees in front of me. "Silver panties first..." He held them open so I could step into them. Who knew being dressed by Eric Northman would be almost as good as being undressed by him? He ran his hands up my calves and thighs before slowly making sure the panties were in perfect place. He nuzzled my centre with his nose making me moan as he shot off again returning stood behind me and fastening the matching silver bra.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"I want you to be comfortable." He replied, knowing that I didn't like going out without a bra.

Next came the silver Manolo's that he had bought me so long ago. He was on his knees again stroking my calves as I held onto his shoulders stepping into the shoes. I should have realised that there was a theme to the outfit when Eric slipped the pleated, black leather skirt he had bought me when we first moved in around my waist. He stood back admiring his work.

"Black panties would look better with this skirt." I offered, knowing that in anything this short and flared I would be showing my underwear very easily. Eric grinned and shook his head. I was worried for a second that I was wearing nothing over the bra but he asked me to lift my arms and pulled down a silver vest I had got a while ago. I had the black, green and red versions too. It was just a strappy, vest but the expensive material shone, it was thick and clingy enough for me to feel covered. I nodded and smiled, both to Eric who was stood behind me and to my own reflection in the mirror. Somehow I felt confident and comfortable in this. "Please, could you keep the heat high in the car? Just so my legs don't turn blue!"

"I promise." He smiled back. "Does that mean you like my choices?"

"Yes, I'm very impressed. I just need my bag and we can go?" My favourite green bag had been in the bolt-hole cum-storage cupboard since my last trip out to the dentist. I collected it and popped a lip-gloss and mascara in the inside pocket. Eric handed me cash. Lots of cash.

"Just in case." He answered the question that my face asked.

"Just in case I get robbed, you want to be sure they get enough?" I asked laughing as I realised I was holding onto nearly two thousand dollars.

"Just in case." Eric wasn't laughing. I tried not to worry about that as we went to the garage.

* * *

**Not really a finished chapter but this seemed like a good place to pause... **

**I am hoping to get the next Chapter up soon because I'm planning on writing it all day tomorrow – But Pam is in it and I'm a little nervous about writing her! I admit I've dodged her for ages! **

**This up-coming Fangtasia trip has been in my head from the beginning – it's one of this story's set-in-stone moments like their first night, discovering Lady Chatterley, meeting the Weres and Eric almost strangling Michael in the kitchen. I do get side-tracked by private fancy-dress parties and Eric dressing her but I swear there is a story here!**

**The Christmas Chapter is still on it's way – maybe by February when we're all desperate for a visit from Santa?**

**

* * *

**

**Please review – I need motivation to write Pam! She's a scary lady!**

**

* * *

**

**27th December 2010 - FanOTheFang on Twitter**


	35. Fangtasia Again

**Quick Update: ****Fangtasia has got in the way of Eric's Night Off but he has asked Victoria to join him there.**

I was pleased when I got in the Vette that he was still listening to the Squeeze CD. We drove with me singing along a little until I remembered I'd wanted to ask Eric his opinion on visiting Mrs Edwards.

"Eric, I spoke to Michael today." As soon as I said it I realised it might not have been a great way to start.

"He came to the house?"

"No, no, we just spoke on the phone." Eric nodded and didn't seem concerned so I carried on. "Apparently Mrs Edwards, the politician's wife? She would like to meet me. She didn't realised I lived here."

"OK." Eric looked over at me. I probably didn't look too keen on the idea. "I would have thought you might enjoy meeting someone who is just human."

"So she is just human?"

"I assume so. Her husband is."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what I had expected. "So maybe I'll think about visiting?"

"That's your decision Victoria." I saw him glance at me. "No reason why not."

I had a reason. A politician's wife and a vampire's pet. Why should we meet? What would I say to her? "But why? I wouldn't know what to say to her. We could hardly have anything in common."

"Take a look into her past. Google her before you get worried." No real surprise that Eric knew why I was stressed. "Twenty years ago she was her husband's secretary. He got divorced and now they have a nineteen year old daughter. She's just a neighbour."

I paused and thought that through for a second, maybe she wouldn't be a paragon of virtue looking down on me. "OK, so I'll say Hello and see how we get on."

"Good girl."

* * *

As we drew into the car park behind Fangtasia I could not help but remind him. "Things didn't go very well the last time I came here." Swords and blood and dead men who happened to be part-weres filled my memories.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "But 'things' went very well on your first visit." I smiled too as I remembered that night and Eric continued. "We are... is it 'fifty fifty'?" I nodded. "So we will hope to tip the balance tonight."

I laughed and nodded then Eric said carefully. "We'll go into the back entrance, my pet. No one should see you with me so I'll move you quickly."

I sensed his tension but risked saying. "The back entrance is always fine with me."

Eric laughed. I loved making him laugh! I glowed inside as he carried me speedily from the car to the back door of his bar. As he set me on my feet I reached out to hold the corridor walls, to try and stop the world spinning.

We walked through the corridor with his hand on my waist and Pam came through from the door that I thought led to the main bar. I couldn't stop myself hesitating at the sight of her. The last time I had seen her she was on TV in her Halloween cat-suit, today was a more basic Fangtasia outfit of black leather dress with a red silk scarf and red heels. Did she wear nothing but black and red? Pam paused and pointedly looked me up and down too. The last time we met was when she came to inspect the house and I was confident that this time I was better dressed. I could swear she checked out the Manolo's.

Eric stepped ahead of me opening his office door for Pam and I. Cautiously I let her go ahead, I took a breath that they both must have heard and followed her inside.

"Eric, I appreciate that we needed vampires tonight. But was it really a good idea to bring your little pet here?" Pam began before Eric even closed the door.

Eric directed me to the sofa, then he sat in his power chair behind the desk saying casually, "The Weres are sniffing around her again."

"Surely you can scare them off!" She replied.

"And Victoria needs a night out." Eric added.

I discovered how difficult it was not to blush when I was the subject of a conversation but not actually part of the conversation.

"So she is just visiting? She'll stay back here?" Pam's responses were questions but she was expecting Eric to agree.

"After such a busy weekend I am sure we will be quiet out there tonight. Victoria will sit at the bar." Eric stated.

"She can't." Pam insisted. I had been watching enough Vampire Documentaries on TV to know that a child had to obey her maker. I realised Eric gave Pam a little leeway, she was his spoilt little girl, but maybe she was pushing him too far.

"Explain yourself, Pamela." This obviously wasn't directed at me but I still shuddered as Eric's voice got icy cold.

Pam was so much braver that I could ever be. "Yes Sheriff. I can explain..." No matter how brave she was she hesitated. "Unfortunately, Sheriff, most of the regulars and a few of the younger vampires believe that she's dead. They believe you killed her."

I felt my jaw drop. Apparently I was dead? This was new.

Eric seemed fairly surprised too, but he wanted more information. "Pamela?"

"So many of them saw her the first night she came here. We were busy. She left with you and you didn't return. For the next few weeks you were hardly here. I made up an excuse for you."

"So you said I killed her." It seemed that Pam could surprise Eric occasionally. Maybe that's why she was still around.

Pam looked at office floor. "Everyone that you fuck and feed from is here the next night and the next wanting more." I winced at that but they both ignored me and Pam carried on. "She wasn't. She was never seen again. They all wanted to know why. There was only one good reason. I couldn't tell the truth."

"Did you give any thought to the fact that I might get arrested if the police heard your story?" Eric demanded.

"But they can't arrest you. They still don't have light-tight cells." Pam replied with slightly skewed logic.

"But they might find somewhere to lock me up if they think I'm murdering the tourists!" Eric was close to exploding. "I am supposed to be a law-abiding sheriff. I don't need fake crimes following me and this story of yours could reach New Orleans."

"But there is no body. Well there is, but the body is fit and healthy and here." Pam nodded to me.

I wasn't sure what significance New Orleans had and this was not the time to ask.

I shrugged, I had to say it. "The r_umours of my death h_ave been greatly exaggerated." I tried not to smile but Pam actually grinned at me. Eric shook his head, maybe he didn't appreciate Mark Twain quotes right now.

Pam carried on talking herself out of a corner. "The story was months ago. It's probably all forgotten. If she is kept out of sight I am sure no one will remember her."

Well it was good to know I was forgettable. Thanks Pam.

The office was silent while Eric glared at Pam and I kept my head down.

"I have promised my pet a night out. Even if the night is just here in Fangtasia, she will have a good time tonight. You will see to that." He demanded. I tried not to worry that this instruction would not endear me to Pam.

However she nodded to Eric, almost bowing she got so low. She assessed me, looked me up and down while I glanced at Eric to check how calm he seemed. Eric seemed engrossed with his computer and once I realised he was relatively OK I watched my knees waiting for the next move between the two of them.

"I have a suggestion." Pam seemed confident. Eric looked up to listen to her. "She does look different, she has much better clothing with a little more make-up and maybe a change to her hair, I am sure no one will recognise her. Maybe she would only need to be in the bar for a short time tonight. You too." Pam nodded to Eric. "The vermin just need a little show and they will be happy for the night. Invite her to the throne. Play with her. Take her away. Another girl disappears and your notoriety increases. Even those that are not here tonight will know the full story by day break."

"_Play with her_?" I couldn't help but repeat, it was only then I realised how shocked I sounded.

"Quiet." Pam ordered me.

"Pam, you cannot force her these days. And I will not allow you to glamour her. You must try persuasion if you would like Victoria to submit to your wishes." It was obvious that Eric did not only teach me.

Pam looked a little mutinous then continued, focussing on me. "It does not take a great deal for Eric to cause a stir in the bar. Sit with him, talk a little, leave with him. Convince your audience that he is about to take you away somewhere and fuck your brains out. Which of course he will... if you are a success here."

Both Pam and I glanced at Eric. He was amused. I might have stopped breathing. She made a convincing argument.

Pam continued. "He's not allowed to feed from you in public, not even if you beg him to... He's probably not allowed to fuck you in public either. Actually you might get arrested for that too. Be careful, Sweetie... Although obviously you are not quite so sweet anymore?" Pam tilted her head to one side and considered me.

I was pretty much speechless at that.

I looked imploringly at Eric. He flicked his fingers in Pam's direction and she left.

I drew in a ragged breath. And another.

"Come sit with me." Eric asked quietly. I was glad to sit on his lap, I couldn't resist curling into his chest. "Pam's story isn't really important, she is right about that. If they look for a body then you are here, alive, obviously. It isn't a problem.

"If you do not want to play this game, then that is not important either. You have three choices. One you sit back here. I sit in the bar. We both get bored then go home. Two. You sit in the bar. I sit in the bar and watch your pretty legs. I get less bored and we go home. Three. I sit in the bar and you join me there. After a shorter time we go home."

Going home was all that really mattered to me. I could see the benefits in going home sooner rather than later. "Do you want to play the game?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled. "Your choice, my pet, I'm not in a hurry. Are you?"

When it came to Eric I was often in a hurry. I hesitated. "How far would we go?" I asked, feeling like I was still in school.

"As far as you are comfortable." He replied.

"But Eric, you know I will go as far as you wish. Please... please don't let me get arrested!" I seemed to be going for option three with no real thought at all.

"I promise. Are you sure?" Eric was actually double-checking. I nodded and he called, only slightly louder than his speaking voice. "Pam?"

Pam reappeared opening the office door.

"Do not go too far with the make-up." I was quite relieved to hear that order. "Have we opened the doors?"

Pam nodded.

"I'll go into the bar and warn Longshadow. Then everyone can see he is not the only one of us here. Pam, try to be nice." Eric left. He left me alone with Pam. I tried to stop the tension flowing through me.

Pam had brought with her a huge, cream Chanel make-up case. Even I could tell it was Chanel from the large linked C's in black. Subtle.

Following Pam's instructions and using the mirror on the back of the door I took off my muted lipstick, topped up with a much paler, powder foundation than I was used too. She insisted on a little dark eye-shadow, I added more mascara and finished off with a dark red lipstick that was pretty dramatic. "Don't let him kiss you wearing that. You'll both look ridiculous, it always smears."

The finished effect was much stronger than I was used to but nowhere near as Gothic as I had thought I might end up looking. I combed out my hair, not sure how to change it quickly. "You should put it up." Pam decided. "Show off your neck."

I ignored the final comment but admitted, "I'm not that good with my hair. I wear it down most of the time."

She paused, I thought she was listening for something for a second but then she took the comb from me and insisted. "No one ever finds out I did this..." She stood behind me and it took her maybe two seconds to twist my dark hair up loosely, secure it with a couple of pins, spin me around to face her, check the "do" and pull a couple of tendrils loose.

She smiled at her own work and I turned back to the mirror a little stunned. "Wow, thank you!" I did look quite different, a little older maybe.

Eric tapped on the door before opening it, I skipped back a step so he could see the new me. He didn't say anything to me, just nodded then addressed Pam. "Go to the front door and make sure Victoria gets straight in. There will be no need to keep her standing in the cold." Pam nodded at Eric and left.

Eric turned back to me. "Very nice, my pet." He slipped his arms around my waist and lowered his head to mine.

Damn! "Sorry, Pam says you can't kiss me!"

Eric arched an eyebrow.

"You would probably end up wearing more of this lipstick than me." I explained in a hurry.

He hummed and changed direction to kiss my neck a little. I stroked his arm, wishing we could just go home now.

"Longshadow knows what is happening, he will make sure you have no problems at the bar. You won't be there long. I'll beckon you over, we will sit together a while and leave. You know the word to stop me if you are uncomfortable?" I nodded. "I might not be able to stop immediately, I have to make it look like it's my idea to stop, but I will stop." Eric smiled making my stomach flutter with desire rather than nerves. "We will have fun tonight you and I, cause a little scene, entertain the customers and go home."

I smiled back, hoping I didn't seem too edgy. "Let's get the show on the road!" I whispered as I stood on tiptoe to kiss his ear.

I had to walk from the back door to the front door around the side of Fangtasia. Not much fun in Manolo's but it was at least dry. It was a little chilly for a short, leather skirt and silver vest so I tried to walk fast. Eric watched me from the shadows making sure I got to Pam's view without incident.

There were only five people in the queue ahead of me. Three men in jeans and t-shirts who Pam was dealing with and two Gothic looking girls in matching rubber dresses and thigh high boots. I had to admit the girls looked warmer in those boots than I did my heels, maybe they weren't as daft as they looked.

As I approached Pam stopped what she was saying to the men and began. "My apologies, gentlemen, but it's ladies first tonight." She managed to sound like she didn't mean either the apology or the gentlemen comment.

I glanced at the two girls, did Pam mean that they should they go before me? Pam understood my hesitation. "Oh, they are not ladies." As if to prove her point one of the girls began kissing the others neck, while groping each other. Pam ignored the little display, turning back to me. She lifted my chin with her finger. "So nice to see a new face, in you go, Sweetie. I am sure you will enjoy your evening."

The men had been distracted by the show the two girls had put on but as I went inside I heard them complaining. "How come she didn't pay?" "You didn't check her ID!"

"Gentlemen, if you looked as good her then you would get in free too. Now pay up or fuck off."

I smiled, taking a little courage from the compliment and amused at Pam's people skills.

The first thing I noticed was that Eric wasn't in the bar yet.

Fangtasia was certainly quieter than the first time I had been here. I was relieved there wasn't much of an audience to play for, but then a little worried that absolutely no one would miss the show because nothing else was happening to distract them.

Longshadow wasn't serving anyone. I asked for a coke. He kept his voice low. "You can't just have a soft drink. Wouldn't look right in here." He raised his voice a little. "Large Vodka and coke coming right up, Sweetie." He poured a good couple of inches of vodka in a tall glass, topped off with an inch or so of coke, ice, a slice and a couple of thin straws. I couldn't drink that! Apart from the probability of getting drunk, it would be way too strong for me, I'd probably choke on it and look like an idiot.

"Try it." Longshadow requested.

I hesitated and he glanced pointedly over his shoulder and back at the glass. On the back of the bar was a tall glass with a clear liquid in. Vodka? I took a tiny sip from my drink. It was just coke. "Thank you." I said, meaning it.

"On the house, Sweetie." Now all I had to do was stop him and Pam from calling me Sweetie and I actually might feel comfortable around them one day.

The three men from the queue had finally been let in. They looked about them as if they were new to Fangtasia and then came straight to the bar. I assumed this wasn't the first bar they had been in tonight. I stepped to the side, away from them a little, as Longshadow served them three bottled beers. "Honey, can we get you a drink?"

Honey! Eww!

"Thank you," I replied politely. "I just got this one."

They drank their beers, looking me up and down. I could sense Longshadow not too far away, close enough for me to feel safe.

Another one of them tried. "So what is a nice girl like you doing in a dump like this."

I smiled at the cliché and shrugged. "I just wanted to try somewhere new." I offered.

"Why don't ya try someone new and dance with me?"

"No thank you."

"You're not holding out for some fucking Vamp are you? C'mon. Dance!" Saying that with a vampire a couple of feet away was pretty dumb. He showed how truly dumb he was by making a grab for my arm.

Longshadow took a tight hold on his forearm before he could touch me. "Touch one of our customers and you could lose an arm. Maybe two."

I saw tears forming in the man's eyes, his friends took a step back.

"Why don't you finish your drinks at a table?" Longshadow suggested and let him go. The three nodded and backed up.

I thought I heard a mumble of "I bet she's a frigid little bitch anyway." Nice.

With my hands shaking a little I turned my back on them and murmured "Thanks" to Longshadow.

He replied quietly. "Would have kicked them out but I want to see their faces when you start your show." He went to serve the two girls from the queue.

I smiled to myself, wondering if the three of them would be calling me frigid in ten minutes time.

When Eric entered I saw him reflected in the mirror behind the bar. He looked around like he owned the place, well I suppose he did. He and Longshadow exchanged nods and then Eric gave me a long, appraising look up and down. I allowed myself to do the same to him, enjoying what I saw. My throat was a little dry, I took a sip of coke and watched him sit in his throne and take out his phone. A waitress practically ran over to offer him a bottle of blood, he waved her away.

Eric was texting, or maybe pretending to, so I supposed I wasn't needed quite yet. Like the rest of the bar I watched him. It seemed to be getting busier, was word getting around the fangbangers that he was there?

Eric eventually put his phone in his pocket and surveyed the bar. I took a quick drink and tried to calm myself. Excitement and nerves ran through me in equal measure.

His eyes finally concentrated on me, he gave a wry smile and beckoned me with two fingers. Excitement beat nerves hands down. I made myself walk slowly towards him, I wanted to run but managed not to. I kept my eyes on him but could see in my peripheral vision that I had the attention of several bar patrons who realised where I was heading. I took the two steps to his throne without wobbling too much on my slightly shaky legs and high heels.

"You should not be sitting alone, would you like to sit with me?"

"Yes, please." I whispered.

Eric slipped his hand to my waist, I hesitated then put my hand on his shoulder for balance and sat in his lap with my back to one arm of the throne. His hand stayed around my back, snaking down to brush against my bottom through the leather skirt. I kept one hand on his shoulder to keep me calm and put the other in my lap, straightening the pleats demurely, although with my bare legs over the other arm of his throne I probably didn't look too demure.

"I believe this is the first time you have visited Fangtasia?" Although I doubted any human in the bar could here us Eric was keeping up the pretence of the game.

"It is."

"And do you like my bar?"

"This is your bar?" I smiled getting more into the game and playing dumb. As if anyone in here didn't know who's bar this was! "It's very nice, lots of interesting people."

"I am pleased you like it. I will make sure you have a good time tonight." And when Eric promised a good time then I was one hundred percent sure that I would have a very good time.

Eric didn't usually need to occupy his hands, if he wanted to sit or stand still doing absolutely nothing then he did. But tonight he was playing a part. He took a lock of my hair and twirled it around his finger as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever done. I knew he was playing the game but I couldn't take my eyes off him, when he let go of my hair and stroked one finger along my jawline I struggled not to shake.

His eyes held mine, maybe the audience thought I was glamoured. I wasn't, this was just what Eric did to me.

His hand moved lower. He ran his fingers along my collarbone, paused under my chin for a second and ran his fingers back to my shoulder. I licked my lips waiting for his next move. From my shoulder his hand moved lower, trailing down my arm, as he brushed past my breast I sighed. His hand moved back up to caress me, his thumb teasing my hardening nipple through the silver material. I remember distinctly thinking that I shouldn't have bothered with the bra.

His arm dropped across my lap, he drew circles with his index finger on my bare thigh. Then moved to tickle the back of my knee. I gasped, almost giggled, surprised and was unable to stop smiling as his hand moved to the outside of my calve. He looked away from my eyes for the first time since I joined him to watch his progress down my leg. Stretching down a little he held my ankle with his cool fingers, before he slipped his hand to my other leg and caressed the inside of my calve.

His fingers had finished the trip down the outside of one leg so they returned slowly along the inside of my other. He caressed the whole of my thigh when he reached it, scratching a little with his blunt nails. I took a sharper gasp of breath but silently pleaded for more.

Eric would usually tease me mercilessly at this point, not tonight. We had an audience to please. He slowly ran the back of one finger against my silver panties. The panties were getting pretty damp. I couldn't have actually spoken but I managed a slight "Ahh".

There was a sharp noise from the bar. I froze, Eric looked up and snarled. His fangs displaying his displeasure at being disturbed. I found out later that a tourist who had been watching us stood a little too quickly and knocked her chair over. She had grabbed the arm of the man she was with and left in a hurry.

I didn't take my eyes off Eric, I didn't need to see anyone else. Only he existed.

Eric's eyes returned to mine, they seemed to ask me a question and I wasn't saying no.

His fingers and thumb slipped under the panties, I sighed with pleasure and concentrated on his face while he moved in a familiar motion. Thumb teasing my nub, fingers slipping inside. His lips moved to my ear. "Dirty girl."

I managed one word. "Yours."

"My dirty girl." He corrected himself.

My leg might have slipped, I might have moved it but my foot touched the floor, opening myself to him and probably to the audience. My free hand wanted to touch him, I could feel him hard beneath me so touching him was not an option. I moved my hand down to his, grazing my nails on the back of his hand, everyone in that bar knew I wanted this

My hand slipped to the inside of my thigh I grazed my nails there too, leaving three red track marks. I was so close to my release but had hardly any breath to make a sound when I reached it. I gave a small gasp and shuddered raising my centre to his hand.

His eyes watched me greedily, I took my eyes from his to tilt my head back offering my neck. I realised too late that he shouldn't bite me here and I really shouldn't be offering. I hoped he didn't think I was teasing, I didn't want him to think I was being cruel, offering what he couldn't take. Relief flooded through me as Eric winked, murmuring "Later". He kissed my throat and gathered me to him. Quicker than I could comprehend he was moving through to the back door of the bar with my legs wrapped around his waist.

Pam opened the door for him and over his shoulder I saw her wink at me as she closed the door. At last I was alone with him.

* * *

**Anyone think they are just going to go straight home now? I hope to get the next chapter out quickly but I won't make any promises because I am not good at keeping them.**

**I have moved the story to True Blood rather than Southern Vampire Mysteries so there are a few new readers. Hello to you all. I'll probably switch between the two categories from now on.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews – You are a fabulous motivation!**

**Happy New Year to Everyone – I hope the coming year is everything you could hope for.**

30th December 2010 – FanOTheFang on twitter


	36. Leaving Fangtasia

**Quick Update: After entertaining the vermin in Fangtasia Eric and Victoria are finally alone.**

**

* * *

**

Eric kicked the door of his office shut. "Victoria, you need to take off those clothes or I will shred them."

I was quite pleased that my vest hit the floor just a few seconds after his. He kicked off his boots, discarded his jeans and sat naked and glorious on the leather sofa. He watched as I unfastened the leather skirt with one hand and wiped at the red lipstick with the remover pads that Pam had left with the other. Licking my lips to take the taste away, I vowed never to wear that lippy again. No point in even having lips if I couldn't kiss Eric.

Eric was in the centre of the sofa, I assumed the plan was for me to sit astride him. I liked the plan. He looked hungry for me and ready for me, that was always a confidence boost. Slipping the bra straps off my shoulders I walked towards him, steady on the heels now, I unfastened the back of the bra and held it out to my side as I let it drop to the floor.

Standing up, taking panties off and trying to look sexy wasn't as easy. The silver panties hit the floor and I stepped out of them with the heels still on. Eric took my arm so I could kneel astride him, with my free hand I reached down to stroke him. So hard. He had been waiting a long time for a release tonight. I kissed him, which after being ordered not to was a perfect treat.

"You surprised me tonight, my pet. I thought you'd be a little nervous?"

"Was I OK?" I was pretty sure he was pleased with me, but a little compliment never hurt!

"Victoria, you were wonderful." I almost missed what he said as his fingers began to tease me just as my fingers teased him. "I think you enjoyed yourself too?"

I nodded quickly, I certainly had! "Ohh! You could touch me like this anywhere at all. Lets try Wembley Stadium next." I whispered in his ear.

Eric either growled or laughed. A bit of both. I lost the ability to talk for a moment as he slipped inside me. I did manage to moan. He controlled my movement holding my hips as I settled into our rhythm.

"How about the moon? Would you fuck me on the moon?" I asked, possibly going a little insane.

"Maybe later, my pet." He kissed me, maybe to shut me up. This might have been a good thing. I was feeling particularly giddy!

I became more serious as he kissed my neck and throat, his hands moving to caress my aching nipples as I stroked his neck and shoulders, rocking myself closer to him. He filled me entirely. I adjusted my knees a little on the sofa, feeling his cool skin and the leather beneath me. I desperately tried to squeeze him as I held him inside me, scratching at his shoulders. I tried to speak, trying to tell him I was close, so close. He knew. Tears blurred my eyes as I felt like I was flying and falling. I think I whispered his name as he tasted me, as I reached my orgasm, as he reached his.

I put my forehead on his shoulder and concentrated on breathing. His cool hands stroked my back and bottom. "Are you ready to go home, my pet?"

"Yes please." Eric's fingers teased my bottom. "Oh, yes please." I repeated emphatically.

He grinned. "I want to make you mine."

"I already am yours! Can we close the curtains around the bed? Hide away?"

"We can. Have you had enough of everyone else tonight?"

"More than enough. They can entertain themselves for a while." I murmured kissing his cool lips as he stroked my bottom, teasing me again.

Then my heart almost stopped beating when I heard the office door click open. Sitting naked astride Eric's knee was not how I'd like to be seen by anyone.

I really should have kept my head down but something stupid inside me made me look around. Pam stood in the wide open doorway. I stared in shock as she grinned at us. Mortified I turned back to Eric and burrowed my scarlet face in his chest. This wasn't happening. Go away!

Eric sounded more amused at the interruption than embarrassed. "Pam, is there a problem?"

"No, no." She said airily. "I have just brought a gift for your little pet."

Eric stoked the back of my head. "Thank you. That's nice but I think she would rather collect it later."

"I didn't interrupt." Pam insisted. "It was clear you had both… ahem… finished."

I think I murmured "No, no, no."

"Enough Pam, give Victoria some privacy please." Eric was still amused but maybe he realised he had to get rid of her or I'd die of embarrassment.

"I'm going. But I must congratulate her on the performance, she made everyone in the bar very thirsty." I heard the door close but I kept my face hidden.

"Victoria? She's gone." Eric said quietly after a minute of me hiding.

I stood up a little shakily and went as quick as I could to drop the catch on the door. I started looking around for clothes.

"You are upset that Pam saw us, but not worried about the whole bar watching us?" Eric didn't understand. I wasn't sure I could explain either.

I shrugged, slipping on underwear and wishing I had thought to bring a fresh pair of panties. "Can we still go home?"

"Of course." Eric finally stood and slipped on his jeans.

When I was dressed I said I was going to the bathroom before we set off.

"No one's in the corridor, you'll be fine. I will switch this off and meet you out there." He went to his desk and computer.

I hesitated before I left the office. I wanted to try and explain. "I had an idea what was going to be happening in the bar. Pam was a bit of a shock."

"She does like to shock." He smiled.

I managed to laugh. "Well at least she's happy!"

I made myself calm down a little in the staff bathroom. I took my hair back down and combed it out which settled me. I put on a little of my more boring lipstick and concentrated my mind on Eric's four-poster bed. Curtains closed, hiding inside, no one else existing.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I really wished I hadn't. Three men came in through the back door, no not men, vampires. It was silly of me to be surprised to see vampires in a vampire bar, but I froze. One of them inhaled my scent and took a small step back. I realised I must be covered in Eric's scent. Eric. That was who I needed now.

Right on cue Eric came out of his office. "So good of you to join us." He said to the three Vamps, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I realised that these were the three with car trouble who should have been on duty tonight.

All three bowed to Eric and they bowed low. Eric came to stand next to me with his hand on the small of my back as they began to apologise and try to explain.

Eric interrupted them. His voice cold and sharp. "There is no need to make apologies. You need to make amends. I hope you enjoyed seeing the sights of New Orleans, you won't be seeing anything other than the inside of Fangtasia for a long while."

"Pam, thank you for joining us." Eric smiled at Pam as she made it five vampires in the crowded corridor. He continued to berate the three late arrivals. "For your cowardice in contacting my child rather than me then it seems only right that she should received your apologies. Pam enjoys apologies. You need to grovel. Really grovel." I glanced at Pam who certainly looked like she would appreciate the grovelling. One of the three seemed to be about to start apologising to her right now. Eric stopped him. "Not now. Not when I can hear you."

I wondered how long this would take, I supposed it was his job so I kept my head down and hoped we would be on our way soon.

A pause then Eric carried on more casually. "So did you find anything tasty in New Orleans?"

One of the vampires was actually dumb enough to reply. He began to tell Eric about a bar they had found then tailed off when he realised Eric was glaring at him. Eric continued with a voice like honey followed by acid. "Good... I am pleased you have fed well because you will not be tasting anything other than bottled blood until I feel that you cowards are actually vampire enough to be able to drink from my customers." Eric began to stroke my back, I hoped this meant we were leaving. Although he usually did that to settle me when I was stressed.

The three vampires nodded and looked pretty miserable at the thought of bottled blood.

Pam looked positively gleeful.

"Have you been introduced to Victoria?" Oh shit, why was Eric introducing me? Why was he trying to keep me calm? I tried to look composed. "I believe she is tastier than anyone you came across in New Orleans." I blushed at the odd compliment, aware that blood rushing to my face might not be a good thing right now. "She is certainly tastier than anyone you'll find here. Victoria, would you mind helping us?"

"Helping?" I knew I couldn't say no to him here and I doubted he'd actually put me in danger. "Of course. How can I help?" I said with no further hesitation.

Eric looked so proud of me! He explained his plan. "My colleagues need to learn how to say no. They will be saying it a great deal over the coming weeks. And they will say no." Eric looked back at them to check their response. "Victoria, if you could offer your blood to them, then they can practice." I took in a shallow breath, I was trying to stay calm as Eric turned to face the three defeated looking vampires. "You will say no. You will thank her for her kind offer and you will apologise for not tasting her and you will be unfailingly polite. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff." They chorused as I bit my lip, then stopped quickly. Any biting was a bad idea.

Eric's hand was still on my back as he gestured to the first vampire. I thought getting this over and done with might be the best thing for me. Eric stood close to me as I stepped to face the first Vamp. Pam stepped behind the three of them. If those two were this worried should I be more worried?

Don't think, just offer. "Would you like to taste me?" I inclined my head a little.

"Thank you for your kind offer but no." The first vampire sounded more like a robot as he looked at the floor. I didn't check if Eric was happy with the reply but moved on.

In my heels I was actually taller than the next vampire, I didn't offer my neck as I would have had to stoop but I said my line. "Will you taste me?"

This Vamp was better at the bullshit. "I appreciate your sweet offering, but I respectfully and regretfully refuse." Pam caught my attention as she rolled her eyes and grinned. She really did enjoy watching someone humiliated.

The last vampire was struggling. He seemed the youngest in human ages, I guessed he was the youngest in vampire ages too. The tips of his fangs were showing. I glanced up at Eric he was impassive and angry, glaring down at the weaker vampire. Pam however spoke in the vampires ear. "You need to learn this lesson." After a moment his fangs retreated and I took my chance.

"Taste me?"

"Thank you but no." That reply was enough for me. I stepped to the side, away from Eric's hand. Eric stepped to the opposite side of the corridor.

"Go and be entertaining." He ordered. As the three left in a hurry, I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

Eric and Pam had a quick conversation. "Make sure he drinks a lot of the bottled crap."

"I will, he's very young."

"We should separate him from the other two, bad influence."

"Yes Sheriff."

"Victoria, are you ready to go home?"

I opened my eyes and nodded eagerly.

"Wait." Pam stopped us. "Your gift." She held up a blank looking CD between two fingers. "From the main bar's security camera."

I gasped and snatched it from her. "Thank you!"

"And that's the only copy?" Eric checked.

"Yes, it's excellent quality." Pam was smiling.

"Phones." I babbled. "Cameras on phones!" I didn't want to be on the internet!

"Only two guests had enough presence of mind to try take a picture. One managed to drop his phone in a glass of red wine. One dropped her phone on the floor, I tried to help her pick it up but I trod on it. An accident of course." Pam told her story smoothly.

"Pam, thank you so much!" I gushed.

She turned to Eric. "I like her. She's so much nicer than your nasty, French bitch. Polite. Very sweet. You should take better care of her, Eric. She doesn't even have jewellery!"

I blinked. That little speech was a whole lot for me to take in.

Eric scowled. "Why don't you buy jewellery?" He turned to me as if that was the important part of Pam's announcement.

Pam acted shocked. "Eric! A girl cannot buy her own jewellery."

"I buy what I need, I don't need jewellery. No one needs jewellery." I said at the same time.

I glared at Pam, more worried about her upsetting him than if I upset her. She winked back at me. I really wanted to go home! I didn't even want to ask Pam about the 'French bitch'. I sagged back against the wall.

"Pam, we are going home. Enjoy your evening off tomorrow, text me about those three and if you could avoid telling everyone that I've killed Victoria I would appreciate it." He scooped me up and we were at the car before I had chance to say good night.

As he pulled out of the car park I sank into the leather seat and managed to say "Thank you." I closed my eyes and made myself relax.

"Victoria?" Eric sounded concerned. "How are you?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "I'm feeling lots better now we are going this way." I waved my hand toward the road ahead.

"An eventful evening." He stated. I wasn't about to argue with that!

We were quiet for a while. I knew I should take this opportunity to try and get him talking. "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

I purposefully avoided the question he might have been waiting for. "How long will you make them drink bottled blood?"

He glanced at me. "No set time. It depends how they react really... You understand that it was more of an offence for them to hide behind Pam than to be late?"

I nodded and stayed quiet.

"No more questions?"

"I'd be surprised if you answered it."

"Go on."

I think right now was the best chance of getting an answer out of him about this. "Who... who was French?" He had practically asked me to ask.

"My last pet was French. Pam didn't like her."

"Oh." Did I really want to know? A green spark of jealousy was lighting inside me.

Silence.

"I thought you would be full of questions." Eric said. I smiled a little, I did try to avoid doing or saying the obvious around him. I seemed to have managed that tonight.

"Is she still alive?" Damn. That question slipped out.

Eric looked at me a little sharply then went back to concentrating on the road. "I don't know. She'd be over one hundred by now. A hundred and five maybe, I'm sure she's still human. Possibly still alive but unlikely."

I couldn't keep the confused look off my face. Eric was amused that he had surprised me.

"When was she yours?"

"During the Great War."

I blinked. "World War One?"

"That's what you call it now. Back then no one expected World War Two."

Thanks Eric but I didn't need a world history lesson right now! I was more interested in his history. "And she was your last pet?"

"Yes."

I don't know why but I'd assumed there had been lots of girls like me. If the last one was almost a century ago then maybe not. "What was her name?"

"Simone." Now he decided to clam up!

"Why didn't Pam like her?" I wanted Pam to like me, I was sure that would make life with Eric easier so this was an important question for me.

"Victoria, are you sure you want to know? You have a habit of being jealous." And you have a habit of making me jealous.

"Not even I can worry about something that happened early last century!" I laughed, it was true. I was more worried about anyone he'd been around on Halloween weekend than in 1918. "Could you just tell me why Pam didn't like her? Please. I'd like to get along with Pam."

Sometimes Eric liked to tell a story. "Pam was still relatively young, she still fed very regularly. I didn't often take too much notice of human politics but it became obvious from what I was hearing that there would be some sort of fighting. Of course I had no idea how much. I'd told Pam stories of various battles I had been around, she liked the idea of all that easy blood so we stayed in France. We had a house in Paris but I got a house in the countryside in Northern France. Near Boulogne?"

"By the coast?"

"That's it. Close to your English Channel, just in case we needed to get away. The house had a downstairs cellar that we could access easily and it was convenient so I based myself there. The war was interesting to me, new technologies, new fighting methods. I learnt how to use a radio. Maybe I bored Pam a little. She moved between Paris, my new house and the Western Front." He glanced at me. I nodded, I understood, Pam had fed on casualties just has Eric had done in 1066.

"When it was just the two of us living together then Pam and I acted as a married couple." I managed not to flinch as he continued. "We were English because Pam wasn't great at accents then. We didn't have staff at the house but we had a housekeeper and her daughter helped her. They realised 'my wife' wasn't around a lot. Simone was the daughter..."

"Was Pam jealous that you were with her?" I asked although that didn't seem right. Pam certainly wasn't jealous of me.

"No, but Simone was... she became over-confident when we got together. After a while she didn't try too much to hide our relationship when 'my wife' was at the house. Obviously Pam knew who I was feeding from and she didn't care. But Pam would have preferred Simone if Simone had pretended that she wasn't with her pretend husband." Eric paused. "Does that make sense?"

"Kinda." Pam's ego had been dinted by a cleaners daughter! I knew I wouldn't be doing anything to disrespect Pam so I supposed that was all I could learn as far as Pam was concerned. "You fed from Simone? So she knew you were a Vampire?"

"No, not at all. We came up with a disease, it was the reason I wasn't fighting, the reason I disappeared to sleep a lot and didn't eat." I glanced at Eric. I was a little unconvinced. He smiled. "They had more important things to worry about, wars can be pretty distracting. I made sure they had cash and food. The family were well looked after."

"But how did you feed from her?" I would regret this question.

"A little glamour, but mainly I bit her thigh as she came then it didn't hurt her so much."

"Agh! Eric!" I covered my ears! Too much information.

"You asked." He was laughing at me.

"I know, I shouldn't have." Quick change the subject. "So how did it end?"

He summed it up pretty quickly. "She wanted children. I told her I couldn't give her them because of my 'disease', the war ended, her husband was coming back, it was easier for her to stay home while Pam and I returned to England."

"She was married? How old was she?" I was surprised by that.

"Yes, her husband was fighting and he lived. She was maybe nineteen, twenty when I met her."

"So she wasn't a virgin?"

"No, they are not as easy to come by as you would think." He stroked my bare thigh and we were quiet while I concentrated on his cool touch.

I wanted to hear everything. "So you don't know what happened to her?" I saw Eric grin at my question. "Eric?"

"A while later Pam and I were going to try America. Another World War was becoming inevitable. Lots more weapons, tanks, planes! I didn't like the idea of any place I was sleeping in being bombed from above. But I decided to go back to Boulogne, just to see how she was."

The maths was pretty easy. Simone was around twenty years old in 1918 so she was around forty when World War Two was beginning. I let Eric carry on. "She was still in the same village, I saw her but didn't speak to her." He paused. Why was he was still grinning? "I met her eldest daughter though!"

That took a second to register with me. "Eric! You didn't?" I had to laugh!

"Of course I did."

"Eric!"

"I wanted to find things out. Simone was happy, a lovely daughter and two young sons, still happy with her husband, her mother was still alive too and they had a nicer home."

I couldn't get my head away from the mother and daughter. "Did they look alike?"

"A little... A lot." He shrugged. "Pam was right, Simone was a bitch in a lot of ways I probably let her get away with a lot because she was very convenient and... enthusiastic." I shook my head as he remembered. "Her daughter was so much sweeter."

"Sweet?"

"Not quite as sweet as you, my pet." I shook my head listening to his bullshit as he traced cool circles up my thigh.

He had probably taken his pet's daughter's virginity and he wasn't worried about telling me. I was oddly pleased that he was telling me secrets. Even stuff like this was information for me to keep and learn from.

So what had I learned from the French pet? I needed to avoid upstaging Pam and be sweet, convenient and enthusiastic. I could do that. I had heard enough about Simone and her lovely daughter.

"Eric, how long until we're home?"

"About five minutes before we get to the estate."

"Please, could you excuse me a sec?" He looked a little surprised as I moved his hand away from me. I wriggled in the seat a little, tugged down the damp, silver panties and let them fall on the floor of the Vette. "They were getting uncomfortable." I explained as I reached for his hand and put it back on my thigh. "How long 'till we're home?" I whispered.

"My pet, you are making me regret that this fucking car is too fucking small to fuck you in."

I slipped my hand to his thigh. "Then get us home."

* * *

**I know that was busy but I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**

**I'm a little worried that Eric said **_**too **_**much towards the end – but I think he would be comfortable with her by now so I decided to let him tell his story.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm sure I don't need to say that reviews are very welcome – I might get to 200 soon! And for this story that is a lot!**

**2nd January 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter – Please say Hello!**


	37. Living With Eric

**Quick Update: Victoria has been with Eric since the summer. How is she settling in?**

The following Saturday afternoon I met Mrs Edwards, the politician's wife, or Megan as she asked me to call her. She was nice. I was relieved. I suppose anyone in politics knows how to make other people feel comfortable and she was very good at it. She must have heard I was English, we had a proper afternoon tea with tiny sandwiches and cute cakes. She understood it wasn't something the English did everyday, but it was just something that was fun to do, a bit of a treat. She had definitely made an effort, I appreciated that.

Megan was happy to talk. She talked about her daughter who was in college, her husband who right then was playing golf but seemed to be some sort of part-time political consultant, her friends, her home, her holidays, everything really. She had been to London so I made an effort to join in a little on that topic. Maybe she realised I wasn't prepared to open up about my life, or maybe she didn't want to hear about my life, or maybe she just enjoyed talking. Whichever it was it worked out well for me.

It was clear she knew Eric was an important Vamp but she didn't ask for details about him or our life. I wouldn't have been comfortable giving them.

Megan was learning Spanish, I got details of the website she was using and vowed to give it a go. We were going to test each other next time I visited. I was excited at the thought of having something to actually concentrate on. I found out that she had a mobile hairdresser visit her house regularly. We arranged for her hairdresser to stay longer next week and sort out my hair, I was really looking forward to that!

* * *

Michael often walked me to and from the Edwards' house, it became a regular time for us to catch up. Their house was only a short way up the hill but it was often getting dark on the way back if Eric wasn't home. I could see the woods from the pathway so I was glad of the company.

Michael seemed happy with life, his meeting with the directors at the estate had turned into an interview for the new job of assistant head of security. With the new job came a raise and he was thinking about buying a car. I knew he occasionally saw Mel, the girl he was seeing when he'd taken me to the dentist, although it didn't seem to be serious. He also talked about Katie a lot, his father's grand-daughter was the little sister he'd never had.

Matt Green's baby son came out of hospital a couple of weeks later. Matt was back at work bringing baby photos, a look of relief flickering over his face whenever he looked at his little boy. Even I could tell from the photos that Matt junior was doing very well, he got bigger with every photo. Eric and I sent a large teddy bear and a even larger gift voucher, well I arranged for it to be sent, Eric paid and told me how much to spend.

I had lots of news from home. Sarah, my Dad's girlfriend had her baby, they were both doing well. I had a little brother or a half-brother, I suppose. I called home a lot, apologising to Eric for the increased phone bill which he really wasn't worried about. Dad sounded constantly tired, parenthood the second time around wasn't easy. But Mum was more upbeat than I had expected, she told me she was cautiously seeing someone. I was pleased for her and tried to accept that my parents were really never going to be together again.

My parents did agree with each other on one thing. I should come home for Christmas. I refused, I wasn't leaving Eric. There was no question of that.

* * *

Eric and I were getting on very well.

Nothing too much had changed but I supposed I gradually had a little more confidence particularly after his show of possession, after our Halloween party and the trip to Fangtasia. Not too much confidence, I wasn't silly enough to tease him again. But I was knew he wanted me and I felt he was pleased enough with me to show me off a little.

The story of his French pet had helped me too, I had been worried that he'd had pets almost constantly and that I was just another one in the long line. But Pam had said that Simone was his last pet, as they had been together roughly a hundred years ago then that seemed to shortened the line of pets a little. One pet every century worked out at ten for Eric, I knew this wouldn't be that mathematical but that silly thought comforted me and made me think I was towards the front of a shorter line.

Eric was very pleased that Tuesday nights, the typically quite evening at Fangtasia, had picked up a lot of custom after our performance. The following Tuesday night was the busiest week-night in the six months that they had been open. Eric was looking pretty smug about it.

One Monday night Eric told me that Pam had come up with another story. Unfortunately he told me just as he was lapping at the wound on my thigh. It wasn't a good time for me to concentrate, my head was spinning a little, I had to ask Eric to repeat the story once the wonderful world began to stay still.

Pam's story could have been another explanation for Fangtasia regulars queuing outside the doors on Tuesday evening. She had spread a rumour that Eric, herself and other Fangtasia Vampires were more hungry on Tuesdays because they didn't often feed on Monday nights when Fangtasia was closed. I couldn't believe that people actually believed this, but apparently they did. Eric was obviously impressed and very amused by his child.

As November rolled on it began to get dark just after 5 o'clock. The sun didn't come up until 7 o'clock so Eric was awake more that he was sleeping. Generally the longest time he was away from home was from Friday evening until Monday morning. I saw a lot of him during the week, even if he did go to Fangtasia he had no problems getting back in time before the sun.

Eric still kept himself occupied. He was property hunting, he'd mentioned Fangtasia II but didn't go into any details, so I waited until he wanted to talk. More night hours meant more time for other vampires to cause a little trouble. As sheriff, Eric regularly got phone calls into the early hours about problems he needed to solve but now he had chance to arrange meetings before Fangtasia opened and I got the impression he was on top of everything. He certainly sounded in control.

It was six months since Vampires had revealed themselves. There was a definite split of love and hate towards them, although I never managed to work out the percentages. Public opinion, for or against, seemed to change daily. I watched the news, lots of documentaries and spent time on the internet. I learned about V addicts and drainers, also about the work the American Vampire League did compared to the work the Fellowship of the Sun was doing. Lots of chat shows discussed vampire human mixed-relationships, I noticed that it was mainly humans discussing these relationships, not Vampires.

There were so many rumours about people becoming vampires, some Fang-bangers were trying anything to be turned. Months ago many people had been convinced that just a taste of vampire blood would turn a human into a vamp. V had proved that wasn't true.

This new drug was becoming a craze, people were getting themselves killed using it. Not overdosing exactly, just thinking that they could do anything, when they really couldn't. Somehow some people blamed vampires for the existence of V, that didn't make much sense to me. It was like blaming humans for having blood that vampires liked.

* * *

Eric and I did have one minor disagreement in those weeks. I'd bought my baby brother a few things on the internet and there had been some silly delay delivering them. I was probably more worried than I should have been but I didn't want my Dad to think I was snubbing little Danny or Sarah because all that would have arrived from me was a card. I was grumbling at a reply to an e-mail that was no help to me when Eric came out of his office. He might have wanted to see who I was talking to or maybe he had just finished whatever he was doing, for whatever reason he joined me at the dining table where I had my laptop set up.

"I'm not sure if the computer is smart enough to talk back to you, my pet."

I gave him a run down of my problem, hoping for sympathy and assurances, which Eric began to give. However he paused as he read my e-mail. "Visa?"

"Sorry?"

"You paid with a Visa card? Your Visa card?" Eric sounded cold.

"It was just a little gift. It wasn't for me or the house so I thought…"

He interrupted me. "You should have used the card I gave you."

I understood my mistake and tried to explain. "I use the Amex for things I need for here but I do have money for extra things like this. He's my brother, I just wanted to get something."

"You thought I would not want to pay for a gift for your family?" He sounded offended.

"No, Eric, I didn't think that. But I didn't think that you should have to pay."

"You are my pet, so I should pay. I take care of you, do you understand?" There was anger in his voice again.

I tried to pour oil on troubled waters. "I understand. I'm sorry. You take care of me very well, thank you."

Eric nodded, he seemed relatively happy with my reply. He pointed to my laptop and said "If they don't arrange your re-delivery properly, just cancel your order and re-book with another company."

"I will."

We both paused for a while, I had a question. I really didn't want to ask but while we were on the subject it seemed best to know now. "I'm going to buy Christmas presents to send to my family. Surely I should use my card for that."

"Why your card?" He didn't snap at me, but he was close.

"Well they're for Christmas. It's not your holiday, not your religion or anything." Was I making sense?

"It's not exactly your religion either." He commented offhand. He had a point, Christmas to me was mainly all about family. I enjoyed the food, the decorations, the presents and the good stuff on TV, but the religious aspect of it wasn't an issue. Eric continued. "What would happen if you didn't buy your family presents?"

"If I didn't buy them presents?" Was he going to stop me from getting presents? I could feel my eyes fill up, I struggled to stay calm. "If I didn't, they'd be fine, they'd be hurt but they wouldn't say anything... But I'd be devastated, I have to send something. It wouldn't be right, I have to..."

"Victoria." Eric slipped his hand over mine. "You are right, you have to buy your family presents. I want you to do that, it is something you need to do. So use the Amex."

Eric studied me for a while, we both calmed down a little.

"Sorry, my pet, I didn't mean to worry you. Did you really think I wouldn't let you buy presents?" I couldn't believe I'd managed to offend him again!

"I wasn't sure how you felt about Christmas. I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking straight, I'll use the Amex. Thank you very much." I leaned his to kiss him carefully and he smiled a little. Crisis averted, I hoped.

"You could help me with something." This time I was relieved that he had changed the subject.

"Of course, what can I do?"

"It's our first Christmas. We've been trying to decide if we should open up on Christmas Eve? Christmas Day? What do you think?" He asked. He had asked my opinion, I tried not to get giddy and to make a decent answer.

"Oh! I can only really compare Fangtasia to bars and clubs at home. Maybe open Christmas Eve but I'd say definitely close Christmas Day night and probably Boxing Day night too."

"But the day after Christmas Day is Friday night, it's a busy night for us." Eric looked disgruntled.

"You might still be busy, but it's still pretty much a family day. Is it worth risking opening? It would be extra-time for staff, wouldn't it?" I scrambled around for a positive side. "But you'll be really busy the weekend before, that'll probably be the busiest weekend for you after Halloween. And you could push to make the Saturday after Christmas a big night. _'Had enough of your Family this Christmas? Come to Fangtasia!'_ Maybe? Lots of people get a bit bored of Christmas, I would imagine your regulars do."

Eric was smiling. He pulled me from my chair to his knee. "So we save money over the holiday and make even more money afterwards. Clever girl. I think you might prove that you you don't have to be a Christian to make money out of Christmas."

I laughed with him. "You can thank me later."

"I could thank you now." He replied in that low, throaty voice I loved.

"Mmmm, yes please."

* * *

The last Sunday in November, about an hour after dark Eric called me. "Would you like a trip to the cinema tonight, my pet?"

"Ooh yes. That sounds good, was there something you wanted like to see?"

"That zombie film you found."

I laughed. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"Maybe." I could imagine his wonderful grin.

"Well I'll try and be brave and go with you."

"I'm on my way home. Be ready for me, my pet."

I was about to ask what time we were leaving but he'd gone. It had proved impossible to chat to Eric on the phone.

The film he meant was 28 Days Later, I knew it would probably scare me silly but it was a Danny Boyle film so I was confident it would be a good way to be scared.

I finally had the problem of having too much to wear. A gorgeous cranberry bra and panties set had arrived on Friday and Eric had not seen it yet so that was where I started. I'd got a cute, battered, brown leather jacket from a site Eric recommended. The jacket went perfectly with my favourite heeled boots, but I hadn't had chance to wear them together yet. The boots were the replica pair to the ones the Bitten-Were blood had spoiled just after the last time we were at the cinema. I did spend a second worrying that the last cinema trip hadn't gone well but I concentrated on a more pressing issue, what was I going to wear?

I was in my walk-in, concentrating on my outfit dilemma, dressed in the cranberry underwear, with a jacket in one hand and a boot in the other when a "Mmm" from the doorway made me jump, squeal and drop the boot in fright. Eric was home. I thought I'd have at least forty minutes while he drove from Fangtasia to home but he was here. He was home.

I put the jacket down and moved closer to the doorway he was blocking. "You're not ready." He complained with a wink, he was obviously not worried about that. His wonderful arms were holding the top of doorway as he leaned inside, towards me.

"You're very early." I tut-tutted.

"Perfect timing, I think." One hand slipped to my waist bringing me closer.

I had to get this question in quickly, while he was happy! "Do you mind if I wear jeans tonight? It seems pretty cool out."

"I'd prefer to see you in a skirt." The hand at my waist move to my thighs.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." I reached up to kiss him, it had only been two days but I'd missed him. Our kisses were gentle at first, a little like saying 'Hello' after a couple of days. But 'Hello' wasn't enough. Eric was rarely worried about where we were but as we weren't too far from the bed I'd prefer to move there. "Are we in a hurry?" I asked.

"Not at all." He grinned as I ducked under his arm to reach the corridor. I was aiming for the bed so I pulled urgently at his belt. Bad timing. Eric moved quickly towards me at the same time. I would have fallen back on the floor if he hadn't caught me.

Before I knew it I was flat on my back on the bed, I think he flown with me, but who knew? I really wasn't worried about how I got there. His hands were everywhere, well not just his hands. I tugged at his belt buckle. "Sometimes I don't like jeans either you know!" I pretended to grumble, but ended up giggling as I tried to reach him. I gave up on buckles and buttons and peeled his vest from him, my hands roaming over his back and chest as I teased his hard nipples with my teeth.

Eric moved to the side of the bed, I pouted but realised he was still wearing his boots so I was happy to let him get rid of them and his jeans while I unfastened my bra and wriggled out of my panties under his hungry gaze. It was practically December so I slipped under the duvet, shivering with pleasure rather than cold as he joined me.

* * *

I was still catching my breath when Eric asked. "Should we still go to the cinema?"

I took a second to weight up the pros and cons. Obviously I wanted to stay in bed with him forever, but there was still a lot of the night left and it would be a nice change of routine. If Eric didn't want to go to the cinema then he wouldn't have mentioned it. I admit that his opinion was my most important consideration. "Sure, have I got time to get ready?"

He nodded so I gave him a quick kiss and ran to the bathroom, collecting cranberry underwear along the way.

I chose black jeans to go with the boots, they fitted really well, I was hoping he would like them. I picked out what was basically a cream jumper, but it was silky, stretchy, with a scooped neckline that slipped off my shoulder showing a little cranberry bra strap against the pretty golden cream. I was very pleased with the outfit.

Eric didn't say anything when I returned, but I took his smile as a compliment.

"Just tidy my hair, a little make-up and I'm all yours." I said in a hurry, smiling back at him as I sat at the dressing table.

Immediately Eric was stood behind me. "You are already all mine." His hands slipped to my hips, then lower. Wow, his hands stroking me over the denim, I should wears jeans more often.

I leaned back to his chest and stretched up to kiss him. "All yours." I murmured.

He left and I ran straighteners over my newly cut hair. I was putting on mascara when he came back in, I was lucky I didn't poke my eye out. Eric was wearing Marine green. It was just a t-shirt with blue jeans but, oh, he looked spectacular.

"You do look really good in green." The words were out of my mouth before I thought about them but Eric liked a compliment. He grinned and settled on the bed watching me get ready.

"Thank you, my pet. I remember you said that to my good friend the Marine." He raised an eyebrow.

I had to blush. "I remember too." I watched him grinning in the reflection of the mirror, he seemed happy to play and I couldn't resist saying, "I don't suppose he's on leave any time soon?"

It wouldn't have made any sense for Eric to be offended but it was still a relief when he laughed. "I'll find out for you."

A couple of minutes later I said "OK, I'm done." I peered in the mirror to double check. I saw him in the reflection, moving closer behind me, his hand appeared over my shoulder and from one long, talented finger was swinging a beautiful, little, powder-blue bag.

I was stunned, even I recognised a Tiffany's bag, though this was the first I had ever actually seen. After Pam's comment about my lack of jewellery I was half expecting Eric to buy me a gift, but that had been weeks ago and nothing came from it so I had dismissed the thought.

"Would you like to take it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. "Thank you." I hooked the ribbon handles off his finger.

"You haven't even seen it yet. I wasn't sure what to buy, Pam's right. You don't wear jewellery, you gave me no clues. I hope you like them Victoria. Open up!"

I managed to get the little box out of the bag, so pretty. I fumbled with the catch and nearly dropped the box when I opened it up. "Oh, Eric!" Beautiful.

"You like them?"

Damn, I was going to cry. "They're so beautiful, exquisite." That was probably a word I'd never actually said out loud before but I was right! The earrings were little eight pointed flowers, no they were stars more than flowers. Four diamonds made a cross, with four slightly smaller diamonds between them making more points or petals and tiny little diamonds dotted around making them glitter even more. I sat a little stunned for a while. Moving them a little so they caught the light.

"Would you try them on?" Eric sounded a little concerned that I'd become entranced by the gift.

"I can't wear them." I just wanted to look at them for a while.

"I'd like to see you wear them."

I carefully got one out of the box. "You have to promise me something." I whispered and Eric laughed, probably at the though of him having to do anything. "Promise me that if I lose one you'll find it? Please don't let me lose them."

"I promise. Diamonds don't smell, but if you've been wearing it I'm sure I could pick up a scent even if I couldn't see it."

I took a breath and took of the back of the first earring. "Is that silver?"

"Platinum." That was a relief. As I put them on I listened to him explain. "I was undecided but these are called Victoria Clusters. They looked pretty, they seemed to suit you. We could change if you don't like them."

"You'd have to fight me to get them away from me." I laughed and vaguely heard him laugh as I turned watching them sparkle in my ears.

I came to my senses. "Eric, thank you so much, I love them." I stood and reached to kiss him, I eventually climbed on the stool in front of the dressing table to say thank you properly.

He broke off smiling. "Aren't we going to see Blood-Feeding Zombies?"

"Let's do that!" I agreed, but pointed to my ears. "Please keep checking these are still here? OK?" They were really too elegant to wear with jeans and a leather jacket but I wouldn't have left those earrings alone that night.

* * *

**Story Date: November 2003**

**I hoped you like the chapter, it's a bit of a catch up before moving onto Christmas and New Year. Tiffany's do have Victoria Cluster Earrings, they are to die for! I'll try Twitter a pic but they are worth googling.**

* * *

**Please review if you have the time or inclination – I was a little giddy when I reached 200 reviews! And I'm quite a way over that number now.**

**I've tried to reply to a few reviews along the way, sorry if I've not replied directly, but all reviews are really appreciated! Thank you!**

* * *

**7th January 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**


	38. Christmas Preparations

**Quick Update: Moving into December...**

Eric came home with a question that confused me. "When are we getting our lights?"

He had arrived without warning after a night at Fangtasia and appeared sitting on the coffee table when I was lounging on the sofa watching old episodes of Friends on a channel I'd found. I'd been very productive. I'd cleaned two bathrooms and the kitchen, and I had a load of washing in the washer and one in the dryer. Unfortunately I'd just had a quick shower then put on thick plaid pyjamas and woolly socks, not quite how I'd like to greet him.

"Sorry? Lights?"

"All the other houses are decorated. We need lights too."

"But they're Christmas lights?"

"Yes, we need them and a tree, of course." He was definitely amused that he had amazed me.

"OK," I said cautiously. "I'll contact Mr Preston, the gardener, he might be able to help."

"Good... How has your night been? Fangtasia was busy again." Eric carried on.

"Tonight's been good, busy here too…" Eric had totally changed the subject, probably to tease me but I tried to bring him back to it. "Why do you want Christmas decorations?"

"I'm sorry, my pet, do you not want any?"

"Of course, I'd love to have them. But why do _you_ want them?"

"Why not?" He was actually laughing at me now.

"Eric!" I was laughing at my own frustration as he joined me on the huge settee. I moved closer regretting the cosy pyjamas. I slipped my arm to his waist and forgot to worry about his decorating plans as he kissed me.

He got distracted by the Coca Cola Christmas advert on TV. He scowled a little. "See, we try and ignore it but it's not easy."

"So if you can't beat them join them?" This didn't see likely.

"Before we came out ignoring the holiday wasn't a good idea. Especially since moving here and being in a normal house it was worth getting a few house lights and decorations just to blend in. But bringing greenery into the home is not really a Christmas tradition. People have done that through the ages, especially in winter."

I nodded. That made sense but he'd teased me, so I tried to tease back. "It's got to be a real tree then? They do really nice silver ones!"

"Yes, Victoria, the tree has to be real." He put on a really serious voice, then winked.

"And I can decorate it?"

"Mmm." His attention turned back to me, undoing one button he moved down a little and kissed my throat.

"It's Christmas though Eric," I teased a little more as he was obviously in a good mood. "Not what I expected from any vampire, you'll be telling me you believe in Santa Claus next!"

He shook his head. "Well you never know."

His kisses stopped me from answering for a while. His arms pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry about the pyjama's, I'd have changed into something a nicer if I knew you were coming home so soon." I felt I needed to explain.

"No problem. I have things I needed to do here." Another button, his fingers stroked my neck moving down, another button, he teased my hardening nipples.

I reached for him through his jeans. "Mmm, could you do me?" I smiled, I couldn't say that with a straight face.

"Oh, you're a funny girl tonight." He grinned devilishly and quickly opened a couple more buttons, his cool hands reaching for my ribs. "I can be funny too!" I screeched as he tickled me.

I squirmed closer to him, giggling, "No, no. Don't!"

"Don't!" Eric pretended to be angry at my denial but his kiss took my breath away. His hands were moving slower, teasing not tickling anymore. "Don't?" He asked as he moved to kiss my neck and turned towards me. He pinned me under him, which was exactly where I wanted to be. My only reply was a sigh.

Hands stroking my stomach, teasing my waistband, he asked again. "Don't?"

"Don't stop." I managed a murmured reply.

His fingers slowly teased my tight curls, making me moan. "But you said 'no', my pet."

"I didn't mean it."

"I should stop." His eyes held mine as his cool fingers brushed against me and moved away.

"Please, don't stop." I reached up stroking his arms.

"Beg a little more." He teased.

I stretched to kiss him. "Please." Kiss. "Your fingers... I need..." The tip of maybe one finger slipped inside me and out again.

"What do you need? Tell me." He wanted more, I managed to moan.

After a seconds pause and a breath I managed to say "Deeper... please..." I slipped my hand on top of his, under my embarrassing pyjamas.

Eric entwined his fingers with mine. "Show me what you need." Cool fingers and warm fingers teased me, his thumb against my nub as I dug my heels into the sofa, lifting myself to our fingers. I managed to kiss him, grazing my teeth against his cool lips.

Slowly, surely, his fingers played with me. Encouraged me. I heard myself murmur "I'm wet." Talk about stating the obvious.

"You are, my pet." Eric crooned. "Wet and warm."

"Too warm. These stupid jamas." I was rambling. Eric was laughing at me or with me. I made an attempt to lower the pyjama bottoms but gave in. I was so close. Nothing else mattered.

I was close, his fangs clicked down. Or did his fangs clicking down bring me closer?

I cried out a little, reaching the point of panic. It was a little like knowing I was about to fall off a cliff, though this would be much more enjoyable. He teased that special spot, tears blurred my eyes. "Eric, please..." He nuzzled into my neck, as I offered my throat, desperate for his bite and for my release. My free arm clutched at his arm as I went over the edge of the cliff and felt his fangs deep in my neck.

We relaxed together as he lapped at the bite and I managed to breath easier.

"I'm so pleased you came home." I whispered. He leaned back and away from me a little so I wasn't squashed. I reached for him, so hard, I needed to get him out of those jeans.

* * *

A couple of evenings later I was stood on out front lawn with Mr Preston, watching Michael and Paul measure the front of the house and around the front door. I'd called Michael and Michael had called the gardener to book me a meeting with him. Mr Preston was busy, but he called to see me after he'd finished work. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to see to measure properly which was why Michael had offered to help out.

Mr Preston didn't ask how Michael and Paul managed to see so easily in the dark, he seemed to have decided not to think about the stranger things he saw on this estate.

While they measured up I ordered the greenery. I'd been checking up on the internet, lots of evergreens symbolized things like rebirth and regeneration, but some sites said they meant eternal life which seemed more appropriate. On one site I read said that holly was linked to strength and masculinity, well this house had plenty of that. I asked for lots of holly and mistletoe. Obviously I was planning huge bunches of mistletoe above each bed and in the lounge, near the sofas.

Eric didn't seem too worried about what type of tree and I admit we'd always had fake trees at home so I just asked for a cute, fat one that wouldn't lose it's needles.

At home we had never gone as far as lighting the house, I wasn't too sure about it but Mr Preston seemed to have lit most of the estate so he was pretty organised. I was a bit late arranging this so I appreciated I might just have to go with whatever colours were available.

A couple of nights later, Eric had just rushed off to Fangtasia and I went into the front garden. Green lights glowed around the two large firs, red lights twinkled along the front of the house with white lights shining out around the front door in the centre. I thought it looked beautiful, it was our home. I stood on the lawn getting weepy. How dumb was I?

I had never been so organised for Christmas, I'd always left shopping to the last minute. But the house lighting was sorted, presents for my family had been organised, the tree and greenery were due on the Friday before Christmas, I had even got gifts for Eric and Pam. All I had to do was get tree decorations and Megan and I planned a shopping trip one week before Christmas. I was cutting it fine as it was the day before the tree arrived, but I was really looking forward to the trip out. Megan had been organised for Christmas for ages but said she always needed that last trip out. Her daughters were coming back home, she had lots of events planned so this Thursday afternoon would be her last chance to shop. It was my only chance.

* * *

Everything was going very well.

I was astride Eric, he was deep inside me and he was just about to wake. His eyes flickered beneath closed lids as I moaned. My rhythm seemed right, I was wet, hot inside and squeezing him, my fingers teasing the base of him. I was amazed as his fangs came down, slower than usual, but usually he was fully awake when that happened. I leaned forward a little, my hands on his chest, still moving, still squeezing.

I don't know which of us was more amazed when he woke and reached his orgasm at practically the same time. I froze as his eyes widened in shock. He flipped me onto my back but before I had time to panic a fangy smile spread across his beautiful face.

"Did that just happen?" I blurted out.

"I think so. Spectacular timing, my pet!"

"Fuck!" I exhaled in shock.

Eric grinned even more. "Well we just did, but as I wasn't really participating I think we should fuck some more."

His kiss took my laugh away, I touched his face, moving my fingers into his hair as he slipped his fingers to my throbbing centre. "You seem very ready, my pet."

"So ready, so ready. Fuck me, please." He was hard and deep inside me before I got the words out. I had been close before, I was close now and desperate. Eric liked to tease, but this time he didn't. I scratched at his shoulders, begging for more, needing the release as he took me to my limits.

He drank from my breast as I came with a weird sense of relief. Afterwards it took me a while to settle down, he kept tight hold of me, murmuring in my ear about how he enjoyed being woken up by me.

After a while being human took over and I went to the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't be rushing off to Fangtasia when I got back. He was still in bed, propped up on pillows, texting on his phone.

"Do you know your phone rang?" He asked.

"Really?"

"Should we worry that you seem to lose your hearing when you are occupied?"

"Only when you occupy me." I grinned as I fiddled with my phone. A missed call from Megan and a text asking me to call her. Damn.

I called and knew as soon as I heard her, we weren't going shopping. "Victoria, I'm so sorry."

"You sound terrible!" I sympathised. She did sound horrible, full of cold with a sore throat.

"I might be fine by tomorrow. But I just wanted to warn you I don't think I can go."

"Megan, you really shouldn't go out. You have Christmas to think about, stay in, keep warm and take lots of tablets. Do you have everything you need?" She assured me she didn't need anything, her husband was there so I wished her the best and left her to get well.

It was ridiculous to be so disappointed about a lost shopping trip so I curled up next to Eric and tried not to feel so down. He finished with his phone and moved back under the covers too.

"Your shopping trip is cancelled?" He already knew.

"Yeah, Mrs Edwards isn't well."

"You were looking forward to it. I'm sorry, my pet."

I shrugged, "It could be worse, at least I haven't got a cold too." I tried looking on the bright-side.

"If you can wait until Monday we could go together." Eric offered. "Fangtasia will be too busy this weekend. You were right about that."

"Thank you, but no. It's your night off, you don't want to spend it shopping. It will be chaos out there!" I could not imagine Eric amongst Christmas Shoppers, especially four days before the big day and I had other reasons. I stroked his chest and moved closer. "And I'd prefer both of us to be right here on your night off."

"Right here?" He held me closer.

"Mmm." I was quiet for a while, Eric didn't make any further move so I assumed he was thinking about getting to Fangtasia. "I'll have a look on the internet, I'm sure some sites will still be delivering. We might have a naked Christmas Tree for a couple of days."

"Naked is good." Eric grinned.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" I tried to smile with him but I wasn't really up for it.

"You're sad about your lost trip."

I shrugged. "No one's really supposed to like the Christmas shopping part of Christmas but I do. Just seeing the shops all decorated and stuff... Sorry I'm being silly." I sniffed, trying to stop myself getting weepy. So embarrassing.

"Can I have your phone?" Eric asked.

I looked around, I'd only had the phone two seconds ago. Where was it? Eric reached over me and picked it off the side of the bed.

I had the same phone as him so he had no trouble calling someone. I watched wide-eyed. I only had a few numbers in there, was he calling my mum?

"It's Eric Northman." I assumed whoever he'd called had thought it was me. "Victoria's fine, she's here. I'm calling on her behalf. Do you have an afternoon free this weekend?" Another pause, I couldn't hear the other caller. Impatience got hold of me.

"Who are you talking to?" I whispered.

Eric turned the phone so I could see Michael Mobile on the screen. "Eric! You can't ask him to do this! It's not fair."

"Victoria was looking forward to a shopping trip with Mrs Edwards, but it has been cancelled." Eric put his hand over the phone and grinned at me. "He can hear you, you know?" I shut up, embarrassed.

"Friday sounds good." Eric said to the phone. "Friday?" He reconfirmed with me. I nodded, knowing there was use arguing or any real reason to. Eric finally got bored of the three way conversation and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" Michael seemed a bit confused by the conversation, hardly surprising.

"Hi, it's me. Are you sure about this? I don't want to put you out."

"It's fine, I have to go shopping on Friday anyway. I've been putting it off for weeks. Will you help me get something decent for Katie?"

"Sure." I was relieved that Michael didn't seem worried about the imposition.

I was laid on my back, with Eric was on his side next to me. His hand began softly drawing circles on my stomach.

"I'm only working on Friday morning so I'll grab something to eat then collect you around two. Or is that too early for you?" Michael was saying.

"Our Christmas tree's being delivered so I'll be awake a little earlier than normal." I found it incredibly hard to concentrate speak as Eric's fingers moved to trace circles around my nipples. "I get lunch for us before we go, seems fair if you're driving all that way." Then I had to clamp my lips together to stop from making a sound as Eric's fingers demanded my full attention.

Michael paused. "OK, thanks… Are you OK?" I had made a bit of a moan, Eric wanted me off this phone.

"Shit! No I.. I dropped something, I've gotta go. Sorry." How embarrassing!

"See you Friday." Michael said as I cut off the phone and let it drop on the floor or the bed or somewhere.

I reached up to Eric for a kiss but he pulled back a little. "So are you happy now you can shop? I thought about calling Pam but she enjoys spending my money too much."

"Thank you, I'm happy." I reached up to kiss him again but he pulled even further away and moved off the bed.

"Eric?"

"Fangtasia's busy, I shall be home later."

"You're going? Now!" I watched, a little stunned, as he got on his usual uniform of vest and jeans.

"A little anticipation is good for you." He raised an eyebrow and left. I threw a cushion at the door and waited for him to get back home.

* * *

**Reviews are really appreciated! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read.**

**12th January 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**


	39. Shopping With The Wolf

Small warning – I couldn't get Eric into this chapter but I promise lots of Eric and Pam in the next. Feel free to skip it if you are looking for lemons!

**Quick Update: Victoria's almost ready for Christmas...**

Eric left on Thursday evening, I knew he'd be away for the weekend. He was enjoying how busy Fangtasia was because people were on Christmas Nights Out. It was the first Christmas since the vampires had come out, they were the new thing to see this festive season!

While getting ready for my Friday afternoon shopping trip I had a small outfit trauma. I worked from my comfortable flat black ballet shoes upwards, through to jeans and then I got a little stuck. I was convinced I shouldn't wear a brown leather jacket with black flats but I put a boring black long-sleeved t-shirt underneath and it seemed to work. I didn't want to look like I had dressed up too much but going out was a rarity so I made more of an effort with my hair and a little make up.

I was taking my favourite green bag, which was pretty much stocked from the last time I went to Fangtasia. Eric had said I shouldn't take my own credit card so that was in the safe and I was taking only the Amex. I rifled through the inside pockets in the bag and found the dollars Eric had given me 'just in case'. I really needed to give it back to him. I wasn't taking two thousand dollars out shopping 'just in case' so I put the one hundred dollar bills in my safe and took four fifty dollars in my purse. The worse thing I could think of was losing Michael and having to get a taxi home. Two hundred dollars should cover that emergency.

Before I shut the safe I took my diamond earrings out. Just to take a quick look. I almost said 'Hello' to them before putting them back. So beautiful...

From the bedroom window I saw an open truck pull up and park on the drive. My Christmas Tree was here!

I loved the tree, it was ridiculously cute. It would have been shorter than me but it was in an elegant looking green ceramic pot so it was boosted to my height. I asked for it to be put it on the back wall between the window and patio doors then got the boxes full of holly and mistletoe put on the dining table. I had two poinsettias too and I was really looking forward to putting everything in place tonight.

I found a music channel playing old Christmas videos and started unpacking the other greenery.

I'm embarrassed to say I was probably singing along when Michael came into the lounge from the kitchen. "You really do like Christmas, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Sorry for just coming in, you probably couldn't hear me knocking because of Fairytale of New York!"

"It's a classic!" It wasn't much of a defence for my singing but it was all I had.

I kept things simple for lunch, just soup and sandwiches with extra crusty bread if he needed it. It was my own home-made soup though, I was pleased that he finished it and proved it was edible.

The shopping plan was to avoid the malls and go into one of the large department stores in the city centre and we would hopefully get everything in one shop. The Flood Family was too large for one person to buy everyone presents and Colonel Flood had told Michael that the kids all got enough and the adults didn't need anything so Michael shouldn't waste his cash. Michael knew that Katie, his niece had already got him something, they were obviously close and he wanted to get something for her. Of course, he had no idea what. He also wanted to get something for Matt Junior which shouldn't be too difficult.

The traffic was horrible but by the time we had reached the car park we had pretty much decided that because Katie's parents were getting her a digital camera and photo printer then Michael could look at frames and photo albums for her. Apparently she stored all her photos on her phone so no one ever saw them.

Michael dropped a bit of gossip that Katie had dated Paul from our security team and they were seeing each other again soon. He seemed to approve of the match.

I asked him about his plans for Christmas Day. He seemed surprised but pleased that he had been invited to spend the day at Colonel Flood's eldest daughter's home with the rest of the family. "I never thought I would settle here so quickly." He said. I thought he might be thinking about his mom, I imagined the first Christmas without her would be difficult. It didn't seem like the right time to talk about that.

It was great to get out of the car and up ahead I could see that the department store was huge. It had been so long since I'd been shopping I was a little giddy at the thought.

We seemed to be heading into a side door but I asked Michael if he wouldn't mind walking across the front of the store so I could see the picture window displays. He seemed to think I was a little insane but agreed. I almost regretted it as the street was really busy with shoppers and groups of people starting to party. It was the last Friday before Christmas, what had I expected?

Once inside the store it seemed calmer in comparison, I was relieved that the first thing I saw was a display selling tree decorations. I had been a little worried that they would be sold out and I would have to live with a naked Christmas tree or make my own decorations out of tin foil or something! I had a quick look at the baubles and lights and knew I'd be able to get what I needed easily. We decided to get Michael's stuff first because the decorations were pretty bulky.

The home department was up a floor, we found photo frames easily but I was the first to find something I wanted. There was a small pewter frame with 'My Brother' on it that I was sure would fit the picture I'd got of Danny so I decided to get it. I was sure Eric wouldn't mind, he had insisted I wasn't to bring my own credit card so I didn't have any other options.

For Katie we found leather covered boxes to store photos in. I thought they were really elegant, but probably more expensive than they should have been. They had smaller jewellery boxes to match so Michael decided to go for the set. We must have spent ten minutes choosing the colour. We both said 'no' to black, the red was OK, I preferred the purple but thought that cream was safer for a present, Michael preferred the cream but thought Katie would prefer something brighter. He ended up phoning Katie's mom who chose purple straight away so we finally made a decision.

The kids department was on the top floor with the mens department. This time Michael chose a gift straight away. He picked the cutest pair of baby denim dungarees that Matt Junior would probably need a couple months to grow into, but they were too adorable to be sensible about.

While he was getting his gifts wrapped I wondered around the mens department. "Please don't go too far." I waved back at him, making sure we could still see each other. If we lost each other in here we could be hours trying to find each other again or could he track me by smell? I decided not to think about that.

I thought I might get Eric more gifts. I spotted a few designers that he'd already used but he had so many clothes I wasn't sure what to get. I eventually had my mind made up for me when I saw what seemed to be thesame grey, silk shirt that had been ruined after the sword fight with the bitten weres. I was sure he hadn't replaced the shirt so I got it and a few other things wrapped for him. I asked for plain paper rather than Christmas wrapping.

The last leg of the shopping spree was my tree decorations on the ground floor, so we set off on the escalators, with me trying to think what I might have forgotten.

"What have you got Mel?" I asked when I was sure I had got everything but I wasn't sure about him.

"Nothing, we broke up."

"Oh. Sorry."

He shrugged, grinning ruefully. "Don't worry, it's not like it's the first time." Michael and Mel had a definite on/off relationship.

"Would it be worth getting something just in case you're back together by Christmas Eve?" I smiled, I didn't think he'd take offence, it really was that type of relationship.

"No, we're definitely over. She's seeing someone else."

"Oh, Michael, I'm sorry." Me and my big mouth! "I was joking, I didn't mean that!"

"Don't worry about it. You would have probably been right. But she's seeing this other guy so we won't get back together, that's a good thing really."

I looked up at him, he did seem to be fine about it. From what I had heard, maybe he was better off out of the relationship.

"Really, it's fine." Michael assured me, I must have still looked mortified. "So are you getting a star or fairy on top of your tree?"

"Can you imagine Eric and a fairy?" We laughed at that ridiculous thought and my embarrassment was forgotten.

I did choose a star, there was a lovely silver and gold one so I matched silver and gold baubles and there were only white lights available. It was hard to know how many baubles to buy, but I was sure I had enough. I got a couple of large candles with Christmassy holders then thought I really should stop before I went overboard.

Michael and I were loaded down with bags when we reached the busy street. It was chaos, early evening on the last Friday before Christmas that was hardly surprising. Michael could see over most of the heads to our car park down the street. "If they are queuing to get out like they are queuing to get in we are in for a long wait."

"At least we'll be sitting down and out of this lot!" I muttered as someone slapped into my shoulder, knocking me sideways. Michael glared at the bloke who'd pushed into me and he scurried off. I was relieved I wasn't with Eric, he'd hate this. Although flying might be a great idea right now.

Once we got away from the store there were less people around, I could see over the street to the multi storey car park, it did look like more chaos.

"Victoria, sorry, but it's going to get loud!" Michael muttered to me.

"Uncle Mickey!" A girl grabbed hold of Michael and hugged him. She had dark curls and a huge smile, very pretty and one of the first things I thought was 'Wow, she's happy!'. Michael had too many bags to hug her back so they separated. She was about my age, I was sure this was Katie. "Ooo, you've been shopping?" She reached for one of his bags, I was sure she'd gone straight for the one with her present in.

Michael swung the bag back out of her grasp and even though the gift was wrapped and hidden, I lied. "Most of it's my stuff, I had a bit of a shopping spree."

"Sorry." She let go of the bag. It was uncomfortable for a second then Michael did the introductions. "Victoria, this is my niece Katie. Katie, this is Victoria... from the estate." He definitely struggled to explain me.

Katie's eyes were full of questions.

"We're friends." I filled in. We were friends, weren't we?

"Are you the girl with toothache?" Katie asked.

"Erm, I was. I suppose." I imagined I'd been called worse.

"Victoria needed a ride into town." Michael explained. "What are you doing here? You finished shopping in October."

"Just bargain hunting with the girls." Katie nodded over her shoulder to two blond girls complete with shopping bags waiting a few feet away. I didn't know Katie at all, but even I could tell she was dying to tell something. "Mel called me last night." She tried to lower her voice and talk to Michael but I couldn't help but hear. I looked over at the busy car park trying not to listen.

"Really." Michael didn't want to know.

"You're really finished? She was talking about Andy."

Michael nodded and with a smile said "Definitely finished."

Katie bit her lip, looked from him, to me and back to her friends. Her friends looked interested in our conversation. To be honest her friends were looking Michael up and down like he was for sale to the highest bidder. Michael seemed to be trying not to notice.

"We were just going getting a snack. A shopping break. Do you want to join us?" I realised her friends were stood in front of a coffee bar, cafe-type place. It wasn't one of the chains. "They do amazing apple pie, cheesecakes... The chocolate fudge cake is to die for!" She directed this to me.

I glanced at Michael who didn't seem to want to decide for us, he just shrugged.

"We'll be ages driving home, won't we?" He nodded in agreement. "Chocolate fudge cake sounds good." I needed a bathroom and I'd like to get to know Katie and, honestly, chocolate fudge cake did sound good.

"Great." Katie lead the way back to her friends and into the busy cafe.

We struck lucky as a large table emptied as we got inside. It was a busy few minutes of introductions, getting seated, putting bags down and studying menus. The two blonds were Stacy and Caroline, although I wasn't sure which was which. I ordered warm chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice cream and a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. It was ages since I had done anything like this.

I answered a few questions about England and how I ended up in Shreveport. I went back to my standard story of travelling for a year before studying and staying with a friend for a while. I wondered how much Katie knew about me. Her grandfather and sort-of-uncle knew my story, but neither Colonel Flood or Michael seemed the type to talk. Hopefully all she knew was that I was the English girl who'd needed a ride to the dentist one day.

I diverted the questions by asking some of my own. The girls were at university together, Stacy and Caroline were going back to their families for Christmas this weekend. Katie was spending Christmas day at her aunts along with Michael. It seemed like there would be about fifteen family members there.

When the cakes and drinks arrived the table got a little quieter. Katie was right, the chocolate fudge cake was to die for. She asked me a few questions between spoonfuls of her lovely looking strawberry cheesecake. I dodged her queries.

"Katie, could you stop the interrogation?" Michael interrupted her and I finished my chocolate in peace.

Michael had only ordered a coffee so he talked a little. He asked Stacy and Caroline about their homes and holiday plans, dividing his conversation between the two of them. I caught Katie's eye as she kept her gaze down but paid careful attention. I guessed she was thinking the same as me. Was he interested in one of them? They both seemed interested in him.

Once we'd eaten and paid I went to the bathroom to get ready for the drive home, I was followed by Katie. While we were washing up she asked if I knew Mel, Michael's ex.

"No, but I heard a little bit about her." I replied.

"They were never going to last, I suppose." She continued. "But I'd like him to be happy."

I just nodded.

"Do you know Paul?" She smiled. "I'm seeing him this weekend."

"Sure, a little. He seems really nice."

"He thinks Michael is interested in someone from work, maybe that's why he and Mel didn't work out?"

There wasn't much I could say to that so I stayed quiet.

"Is that you?" Katie was certainly direct, her smile was gone now.

"I live with someone, have done for months." I wasn't quite as direct. "Michael knows that."

She paused. I wondered whether to get out of this conversation now or find out what she knew. I didn't make that decision fast enough.

"Your the girl with the vampire?" It was like a light bulb had switched on inside her head.

I was too shocked to reply.

"Michael talked about a girl months and months ago. I didn't put the two together. You're still with a vamp?"

"Could you keep your voice down?" I hissed. Had anyone else come in the bathroom?

"You're embarrassed about him?" I couldn't tell if that was a taunt or a genuine question.

I tried to keep my own voice down. "No, not at all but I don't want my lovelife discussed all over Shreveport!"

"Lovelife? You love him?" That definitely shocked her.

My temper finally snapped. "Yes and I am his! Now keep your voice down. I would have thought someone from _your_ family would have had a little more discretion."

I think I finally shut her up.

There was a cold silence until one of the blonds arrived. Even she realised something wasn't quite right. "Michael asked me to see if you two were OK?"

"We'll be right out." I smiled but kept watching Katie trying to work out what she was thinking.

"You're not with Michael, are you?" Either Stacy or Caroline asked me.

I shook my head. "We're just friends."

"Katie, honey, you're going to have to give me his phone number when I get back after New Year."

"Sure... We'll be right there."

The blond took the hint and left, we were alone again.

"You know about my family?" Katie was quieter now.

"Yes, I've met your grandfather, he knows that I know." I said, making sure she understood I was trusted with the Were's secret.

"I'm sorry, I was rude but I'm just worried about Michael." She apologised quietly.

"That's OK. Let's forget it." I didn't want to argue with her. "But I think Michael can look after himself."

She nodded.

I needed to know one more thing. "What do you know about... my vampire?" The thought of Eric being mine was laughable but I didn't want to name him.

She shrugged. "Nothing really. I assume he's rich if he's got a house up there?"

She seemed to be telling the truth. I figured Eric was pretty safe if that was all she knew. I gestured to the door, we'd spent way too long in here.

"Does the vampire love you?"

"It doesn't really work like that." I admitted as we finally left the bathroom.

* * *

As expected getting out of the car park was a challenge. I was trying not to be tense about the conversation with Katie. Michael seemed unsure about asking why we'd been so long in the bathroom and he was probably a little stressed from the traffic too. The radio was full of Christmas songs which helped the atmosphere, I sang along quietly and began to relax.

"Oh," I remembered. "The girl that came into the bathroom is going to ask Katie for your number!"

"Caroline?"

"Err, yeah. Did you like Stacy?"

He grinned. "Stacy gave me her number."

I had to laugh. "I really hope they're not good friends!"

"I'll check with Katie before I do anything."

"Good idea. I recognise that house, are we nearly home?" I asked.

"About five minutes."

I stretched in my seat. "Great, I'm going to start decorating that tree."

"I'm going for a run." Michael sounded like he couldn't wait.

"Like jogging?"

He laughed. "Not really, I'll change."

"Of course. Doh!" I laughed at myself. "I'll see if I can spot you in the woods."

"I could come up to the house?" Michael sounded surprised at himself for saying this. I was just as surprised. "You've only ever seen the bitten Weres, maybe you should see what we are really like."

I tried to wrap my head around that offer. "I don't mean to sound rude, but is that safe?"

"Isn't Eric at Fangtasia? I'm sure I'll be OK."

"Funny! You know what I mean."

"You'll be safe." He promised.

"OK then." I agreed nervously.

Michael was quiet as he swung the car into our drive and pulled up, I realised I was home. "Look maybe I shouldn't do this." He said. "It's not a great idea."

"It might be useful for me to see you. If something happened and you had to change it might stress me less if I knew what you were like already." It was a fairly garbled sentence, but Michael nodded as if he understood me.

Long pause. "I'll see how I feel once I've changed. OK?"

About an hour later I was sure Michael wasn't going to show. I had spent a while peering through the patio windows but turned my attention to tree decoration. I had lights and the star on the tree already with opened packs of baubles and beads spread on the floor around it and there was a glass of wine somewhere in the middle. I grabbed my wine and stood back trying to work out what to do next.

Something moved outside. Oh shit!

I flicked off the central lights and peered out into the darkness. There was a wolf stood out by the pool! A wolf.

I stared as he took a couple of slow paces forward, then he sat as I struggled to wrap my head around the idea that the animal was Michael. At least I hoped it was Michael. If it was another Were or an actual wolf then I was in big trouble as I tugged open the patio doors.

The wolf slowly stood again and stepped closer. I couldn't tell if he was being cautious so that he didn't alarm me or if he was feeling nervous himself. His eyes glowed, lighter than when he was human they were an amazing dark gold. I wasn't sure how big a normal wolf was, he seemed a little larger than I would have expected. It was hard to tell in this light but his coat seemed a mix of grey and tan on his back, his muzzle and chest were white and lighter tan. I was relieved I couldn't see his teeth.

I hadn't ever come into much contact with dogs. I'd been scared of dogs when I was younger and I knew this wasn't a dog but it was the only comparison I had. This was Michael.

I was stood a step up from him still in the house, so I stepped outside and sat in the doorway. My legs were pretty wobbly so sitting was a relief and now I was on a level with him. "Hi." I managed to say in a shaky voice, did he understand me?

The wolf took the last step between us and put a large paw on my knee. I could feel his claws through my jeans but I hoped it was a friendly gesture. I put my hand over the top of the paw, it wasn't much smaller than my hand.

"I have to admit, Michael, this is a bit difficult to deal with."

The wolf made a huffing sound, not a growl, just a gruff. His paw slipped off my knee and he lowered his head, I assumed most Weres wouldn't let anyone do this and I tried not to think about it as I scratched the top of his head and back to his ears. I could feel the difference in the smooth fur on the top of his head to the courser hair down his neck but even that had softer warmer fur underneath.

Stuck for something to say I muttered. "You must boil in the summer around here?"

Michael made a rumbling growl deep in his chest, I decided I should probably stop this and keep my hands to myself.

I reached back into the house, collecting my wine and held it in two hands, warming it but wanting to keep my hands occupied. The wolf backed away a little and settled down on the patio. We just sat there for a while. I enjoyed the quiet and calm, I sipped my wine, it was a shame I couldn't offer him a beer.

After a while I began to get a little cool, despite the heat being switched on full in the house behind me. I finished my drink. Michael seemed to sense I was leaving. The wolf stood and stretched his front paws in front of him, shuddering his body.

"It was good to see you." I felt silly talking to him. "See you tomorrow?"

The wolf sloped off around the side of the house and I was alone.

I shut and locked the door then wondered through the lounge to the kitchen. I got another glass of wine, the Christmas tree could stay half dressed for a while. I needed to work out what to tell Eric about my wolf encounter.

* * *

**Apologies again for the lack of Eric – but he's a busy Viking – he can't be around all the time!**

**Question just to entertain me – What would you get Eric for Christmas? It's not easy to buy for the Vampire who has everything!**

* * *

**I have joined a small, dedicated group of FanFic readers – Please join us by adding SVMReadersGroup on twitter and sending a DM if you're interested **

**We're just starting out but would love more opinions**

* * *

**As always thanks so much for any reviews – They keep me typing!**

**17th January 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**


	40. Christmas With The Vampires

**Quick Update: Victoria needs to tell Eric about seeing Michael as a wolf...**

"Meet me downstairs, my pet, I want you warm and naked in my bed when I get home." It was an order but I believed that Eric was smiling down the phone.

"Yes Sir!" I was smiling too.

I could hear down the phone that he was in the car, he could be five minutes away or fifty minutes, either way I would be ready. I had been waiting for him to call as soon as it got dark on Sunday, then I started waiting again after Fangtasia's closing time. He called about three hours before dawn. I was ready.

I wanted to tell him about seeing Michael in his Werewolf form but I wasn't going to mention it straight away. Especially not after an instruction like that!

We had a thick duvet and a couple of throws on the bed but it was a little chilly being underground in December, even with the heating. It would be warmer when we closed the curtains around the four-poster although I didn't want to do that yet. I wanted him to see me when he arrived and see that I was exactly where he had asked me to be. I cuddled down under the covers for a while, kicking my legs to get the cotton sheets warm.

I was facing the door that lead from the garage, I couldn't hear him through the door but saw it shudder as he tugged it open.

He was hungry and he was smiling. Perfect. Just the tips of his fangs showed as he entered the room peeling his Fangtasia t-shirt off. He walked slowly but purposefully towards me and beckoned with two fingers. "Let me see you, my pet."

I knelt up near the edge of the bed, shoving the covers away from me and making sure my knees were apart in invitation.

I'm not sure if it was his kiss that took my breath away or his cool hands slipping around my waist down to my bottom and pulling me closer to him. My hands were around his shoulders and his back. I trailed my fingers down to his jeans, tugging at the back a little, showing my objection to them.

His kisses moved to my neck, I could feel his fangs graze me. Mmm. I shuddered. "You're hungry?" I murmured. "Then taste me..."

"Good idea." He growled and I was on my back before I knew it. I let out a little screech but my giggles were cut off as his fingers teased me. My legs were over his marvellous shoulders as his tongue followed his fingers and he tasted me, teased me. His hands ran up and down my thighs, then one lifted under my bottom so I was offered up to him.

Three nights without him was such a long time, I was wet, eager and moaning his name. I vaguely thought that he didn't always seem this hungry. Maybe I was his first feed of the night, his first fuck. That thought made me want him even more, want to please him even more.

My head was beginning to spin. I struggled to catch my breath. There was a definite change in him as he moved from tasting my centre to kissing and grazing my thigh. I was so close.

He knew it. I knew it.

His fingers and fangs brought me my first release.

I panted a little and inched backwards to stop my bottom slipping off the bed, I tried to lower my knees but Eric objected. He stroked the outside of my thighs, keeping my legs over his shoulders as he pushed me further back onto the bed. He knelt on the edge of the bed, keeping low he moved up my body. I watched him lick his lips, he seemed to savour the taste of my juices and my blood. I was beginning to breath a little easier until he kissed me, I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I moaned in his mouth as his fingers teased me again. The hard, cool tip of him brushed against me, making me gasp and break the kiss. He watched my reaction as he slipped inside of me, slowly, teasingly. Sliding in then moving out a little, sliding deeper inside until his wonderful cock filled me. As I became accustomed to his size, he increased his tempo, I could hear myself panting his name as we moved together.

Eric changed our position as his fangs came down, he let my legs slip from his shoulders, moving his arms to help me wrap my legs tight around his back. His face was now closer to mine. His lips kissed mine then moved to my throat, I could hear growls deep in his chest as his fangs ran over my hot skin. My fingers in his hair, I offered my throat to him, squeezing with my legs as I knew I would reach my tastiest moment very soon.

Eric chose to move lower, kissing and teasing my nipples and as I came he bit my breast. He reached his release quickly after me, with a roar he drove into me. I couldn't hold tight with my legs any longer, I relaxed back on the bed as he cleaned the bite. He seemed to be savouring the taste, swirling his tongue over my skin. "Beautiful, my pet. I should have come home sooner."

I felt a flush of pleasure, he wanted to be here.

* * *

Eric was beginning to settle for the night, he held me tucked into his chest and burrowed his nose into my shoulder and the pillows. If I was going to tell him then I needed to talk now.

"Eric? Do I have a little time to tell you something before you sleep?"

"Mm hmm."

I had worked out how to say this but the words went out of my head.

"Victoria?"

"I saw Michael as a wolf."

"Was there a problem? Did he need to defend you?"

"No, nothing like that. I was safe. He mentioned that he was going to change after the shopping trip and I thought it might be a useful thing for me to see."

"You saw him change!" There was a flicker of anger through his sleepiness.

"No, he just came to the patio once he had changed. He didn't come inside the house, just outside." It seemed good to be clear about that.

Eric released his hold on my waist. "Turn to me."

I did as he asked, knowing that even with only a dimmed lamp on he could see me clearly.

"Why did you want to see this?" I couldn't see him very well but his voice seemed calm.

"I was scared when I heard one of them howl that time, if I saw one as a wolf unexpectedly I'd probably be terrified. I'm sorry if it wasn't something I should have seen. I've lived near the Weres for so long but not seen them as wolves. Just curious…" I tailed off thinking I had probably said too much.

"What did you think of him?"

"Erm..." Not a question I had predicted or planned for. "The bitten-weres were scarier." That was the absolute truth. I looked straight at him, sure that he would know I was telling him the truth.

"Victoria, don't encourage this."

"Of course not." I was relieved that he did seem calm about this.

"I don't want him sniffing around up here. At least when he's human he's useful. Weres are not as predictable in animal form."

I nodded. Michael had seemed as calm as ever but I wouldn't want to see any of the others as wolves.

"I don't want my pet to have a pet of her own." He smiled a little sleepily.

I smiled nervously back. "No." He was practically asleep. I reached up to his face and dropped a gentle kiss on his lips. He was sleeping.

* * *

Pam arrived at least an hour earlier than she was expected on Christmas Night.

Eric and I had just got out of the shower in his downstairs room. I was a little shaky after watching the two of us together in the reflection of the black tiles. The image of him moving into me was etched into my brain. Eric was carrying me to the bed, I assumed we would carry on in more comfort but he stopped crossing the room.

"Pam's here." I wasn't sure on the details but Eric and Pam had some sort of mental connection, I got the impression he always knew where she was and what she was thinking.

"Already!" I exclaimed. "How long were we in the shower? It can't be that late!"

"She's a little early and it's raining, she'll need to come through here."

I was too shocked to reply. Here? Through this room. Right now? Didn't she have a umbrella?

Eric put me down on the edge of the bed and lifted the covers so I could scramble underneath. He joined me in the bed as Pam opened the garage entrance door, no surprise that she knew the security code.

I had only ever seen Pam in Fangtasia outfits, Eric had warned me that she dressed a little differently when not on duty. Tonight Pam had chosen a lilac suit, it had a knee-length pencil skirt and a short jacket nipped in at the waist. The outfit was light years away from the black and red rubber, leather or silky outfits I'd seen her in so far. I did take a second to think that she would love her Christmas present then I recalled that I was naked in bed and all my thoughts were filled with embarrassment.

"Good evening Eric. You do not seem ready to work yet?"

"Not quite, Pam, go ahead. We'll join you shortly."

"I don't suppose you are willing to share your little pet?" Her eyes gleamed at the thought. I sunk lower in the bed so even my nose was under the covers.

Eric laughed. "Pam, stop trying to frighten her. Go away." Under the covers Eric's hand slipped to my waist, his fingers drawing circles on my skin. Pam smirked at me and left.

I was a little too tense as Eric's finger circles moved to my thigh. He seemed to know that. "Victoria, don't let Pamela worry you. She knows you are nervous of her. It's our nature to try and take advantage of any human weakness."

I blushed and whispered "Sorry."

"And she would be very happy to make you blush too."

I didn't know any way to stop myself blushing once I had started. I bit my tongue trying to stop myself apologising again.

"Should I punish her for teasing you? She deserves to be spanked."

I couldn't keep the shock from my face.

Eric grinned. "Don't worry, my pet. I'm just testing your limits."

I felt ridiculously close to tears. He gently kissed my forehead. Sometimes I hated that, it made me feel like a little girl, a baby even. This was one of those times.

"I should get to work. But we can play later? I have plans for you." He was trying to soothe me, trying to keep me calm.

Come on Victoria. Grow a pair! For fucks sake!

"I have plans." I forced myself to say. Maybe the words sounded a little louder than I expected. "I've planned for a while... for tonight..."

"Really?" A more genuine smile spread across his beautiful face.

I pushed at his shoulder, he knew what I wanted so he moved onto his back. Pushing back the covers, I moved to sit astride his flat stomach. Somehow I was feeling a little bolder.

"You know you have to be good at Christmas? Or you get no presents?" I asked him.

He nodded, he seemed amused and a little bemused at my change in mood.

I continued. "You have to be good tonight, don't open all your gifts at once. One of them is just for you and me. OK?"

"OK." He sounded like he approved, his hands were on my thighs and bottom, his blunt finger nails were scratching me a little.

"But you said you had work to do?"

Eric gave a low growl that was close to making me forget about Pam waiting upstairs. But not quite, I could wait.

I 'dismounted', feeling daring enough to drop a cheeky kiss on the tip of his nose. "We should go upstairs."

He grumbled but I knew he was playing, I was happy to watch him put on off-duty blue jeans and a thin navy t-shirt with a wide v-neck and nothing else. The off-duty jeans were more low slung than his usual black Fangtasia jeans, his hips pointed down, as if to accentuate certain features. His bare feet even made me drool, was this thought a little too far? Could I fancy his feet? Apparently so.

He took my hand to pull me off the bed. "So, we're going upstairs?"

I nodded and realised he was looking me up and down, a little amused.

"Oh, one sec." I realised I needed to be a little more covered-up than naked. I grabbed a robe, a silver one, obviously.

Eric had warned me earlier in the week that Pam was spending some time here at Christmas. Fangtasia had been busy, they'd had a big celebration for the longest night and had extending the opening hours especially. The pre-Christmas celebrations had been huge. Eric was thrilled at the money coming in, but he and Pam wanted to make more and Christmas Night was the only night off they had shared for a long while. They were intent on planning ahead.

When we went upstairs Pam was sitting at the dining table facing her laptop, there were various pieces of paperwork spread around. She called Eric over to her immediately, pointing at the screen and I sloped off upstairs to get dressed.

I'd bought a Christmas Jumper especially for today, sticking to my personal tradition it was deep red. It had a scooped neck and was a soft silky material to keep Eric happy. He'd asked me to wear the diamonds so Pam could see them, I was very happy to. I put on my black skinny jeans, tight enough to keep Eric happy, comfortable enough for me to sit around in. I clashed everything with a pair of thick green socks that my mum had got me, I hated slippers so she had got me those socks with grips on the bottom, they were a Christmas tradition too.

Underneath everything I had on barely there scarlet panties and bra, I was really hoping Pam wouldn't be here all night.

I put on a little make-up and tidied my hair, I'd just had a shower so I couldn't think of any other reason to delay going downstairs. I was a little worried about interrupting them, especially if they were discussing business but Eric had assumed I was joining them so I went down.

I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs but Eric patted the back of chair next to him and Pam looked up.

"Ooo Tiffany's!" Pam sounded very impressed with my earrings that she spotted from across the room. "Very nice." The compliment was directed at Eric, definitely not me.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I sat next to Eric. "I love them." I said to Pam.

She smirked, Eric looked impassive. It seemed that I had to stop using the L word, even in connection to earrings!

"Victoria," Eric changed the subject. "We are discovering that people do not arrive at Fangtasia early in the evening, even though it is dark earlier. We want to change that, we don't want them spending money anywhere else."

That made sense. "So you're looking at getting people into Fangtasia earlier, early bird offers? Happy hours? That kind of thing?"

"Doesn't she realise we have already thought of that?" Pam spoke to Eric but looked down her nose at me.

I tried to stop myself from biting my lip, that wasn't a great idea in her company.

Eric ignored both of us and continued. "Fangtasia is not large enough to serve human food in, it would also spoil the atmosphere. We have found another property that we are thinking about turning into a restaurant." He pulled a few plans and photographs closer to me.

"Is it close?" It was the first question I could think of as I looked at the plans.

"Obviously – it wouldn't be miles away. The vermin cannot fly from there to Fangtasia..." Pam bitched again, but at least she spoke directly to me this time.

Eric carried on. "It is close, it's part of a small mall of shops. They have a parking lot that we use if it's too busy around Fangtasia."

"So if there are shops there you might get lunchtime business from people who wouldn't normally use Fangtasia?"

"We would only open at night. I want to have control of my business."

"Oh." I understood Eric's need for control but that seemed like a bad idea. "Wouldn't that be awkward in the summer? People don't often eat that late?"

Eric didn't reply to my questions but carried on. "The property is a shop at the moment, we have to apply to change the business and the renovations will be extensive."

"Wow, that's a lot of work." I tried to work out the sizes from the plans. The place seemed small, but I wasn't sure enough to comment on that. "Do you have a menu arranged? Or a chef?"

"We'll look into that once we have permission to change the premises. It won't be fine-dining, but it won't be fast food either." It was strange to hear Eric discuss food.

Pam looked at me pointedly. "We are very much in the planning stage at the moment. Eric enjoys branching out into new businesses."

Her words were enough of a warning. Eric enjoyed this process, I shouldn't be questioning his idea. I needed to be more positive. Maybe Eric would not go much further with this idea, but he would certainly make up his own mind. I should be supportive not negative. Let someone else tell him this idea had a few problems.

I tried to sound a little brighter. "I imagine these days there are great chefs out there working on cooking without garlic?" I smiled my thanks to Pam who rolled her eyes and the two of them put their blond heads back down to the paperwork.

I decided I needed to back off and regroup. "I'm just going to get something to eat?" I murmured. Eric nodded and I escaped to the kitchen.

I switched on my laptop, the little drop-down television and made a turkey sandwich. I had made a mini version of a Christmas roast dinner for myself on Christmas Eve. Eric had been working so I'd had more time. I'd got the smallest turkey crown I could get and frozen half of it. From what I had cooked I still had plenty for turkey sandwiches for today and Boxing Day.

While eating I googled, trying to think of something to add to the conversation that was continuing next door.

I washed up and decided a glass of wine was appropriate, it was Christmas after all. I heard a mobile ring tone that wasn't Eric's so I went back into the lounge. I managed to carry my wine, my laptop and one of the gifts my mum had sent me. Pam was on the phone so I took my place next to Eric again and whispered. "How are you getting on?"

"Good, the application is in. We'll just have to wait until after the holidays to find out. I suppose all the offices are closed at Christmas?"

I nodded.

"We'll be finished soon, my pet, we need to discuss a few other ideas. Are we boring you on your special day?"

"No, not at all." Pam joined us again and scowled as I continued. "I had an idea. It might be something you could sell? Like T-shirts."

"OK." Eric was waiting.

"Would you mind opening a gift?" I asked him. I went to the tree and picked out a small package handing it to him. Eric didn't look quite as surprised as the first time I gave him a gift but he looked pleased as he opened up.

"A diary?" He seemed a little confused until he opened it up. "A Victoria's Secret diary!" He flicked through grinning at the pictures.

"I didn't think you'd use the diary but I thought you'd like the pictures."

"Very much... You have that." He pointed out the white baby doll that I had worn months ago at his old house. I was thrilled he remembered.

Pam decided to join in the conversation, "Let me see." She plucked the diary from his hand, or he let her take it.

I called his attention back to me. "My mum got me this." My mum seemed to be trying to make me homesick. She got me a big calender with views of Yorkshire in it. Surprisingly that interested Eric too, he called Pam's attention to a picture of Whitby, Dracula's landing place.

"You can get all sorts of calendars. Actors and actresses, animals, places." I showed them on my laptop. "What about vampires? I don't know much about producing one, but I'm sure you could sell it."

Predictably Eric clicked on the Playboy calendar. "We could do better than that." He decided.

Pam looked over his shoulder. "Three have a photographer, they've used him for publicity." She said to Eric. I didn't quite understand the sentence, what was 'three'? But she did seem interested.

"Get in touch with them, he might know about production too. We'll have to move fast get one ready for the New Year." Eric was interested but I had to slow him a little.

"Maybe next year? Most people have bought a 2004 calendar already. Sorry, I thought of it a little late."

"Nonsense, my pet. It's a very good idea, we can take our time and produce an excellent Fangtasia calendar for next year." His hand slipped to my knee. I tried not to burst with pride and took a casual sip of my wine. "Pam, look into the details after the New Year Party?"

"Yes Sheriff." She answered him with a wink and concentrated on the Diary.

"Enough work." Eric decided. "We have more gifts to open."

Yeah! Pressie time. I went to the tree and collected the gift I'd bought for Pam and the grey shirt I'd had wrapped for Eric. Pam looked a little shocked when I put the gift down in front of her.

"This isn't our holiday. Why would I want a Christmas present?" She looked down her nose at the silver gift bag.

Shit! I'd spent a lot of time tracking that gift down and Eric had spent a lot of money.

Eric ignored her for a moment and unwrapped his gift. I felt I needed to explain it. "Isn't it like the shirt that got destroyed by the bitten Weres? I wasn't sure if you'd replaced it."

"I didn't get a new one, thank you. I shall wear it tomorrow, it's another holiday isn't it?"

"Yeah Boxing Day. We don't need to do anything, just be lazy and watch sport on TV or old movies." I tried to ignore Pam too.

"We can do that." Eric agreed amiably but he gave Pam a harsh look, she continued to look sulky.

I tried to make peace. "Pam, could you think of it as a Winter Solstice gift? Or New Year?"

Eric sounded more direct. "Pam, you will regret not opening that gift. It is perfect for you, it cost a great deal and after all the work you have done for Christmas you deserve a Christmas gift."

I think she was just waiting for Eric to tell her to open the present. I tried to keep my sigh of relief inaudible as she reached for the gift bag.

I had found a vintage Chanel bag, it was baby pink and Eric had assured me Pam would be incredibly pleased with it. It had cost a fortune so I really hoped so. I had double checked with Eric that I could spend that much.

She took it out of the bag and the tissue paper and the first thing she said was "This isn't reproduction."

"There's a sale receipt from 1962 in the inside pocket. A provenance?" I'd never actually said that word out loud and I wasn't sure if it only applied to antiques. Either way she went straight to the pocket.

"Where did you find this?"

"On the internet. I've got the website, I'll write it down for you." Did she actually like it? "You don't have it already do you? Eric said you had lots of bags."

She looked up at me. "Little pet, if I already had this bag then I'd want two." I figured she liked it and that was enough of a thank you. I grinned like an idiot and glanced at Eric who seemed pleased.

"Would you like a gift?" He asked me.

"You get me lots of things, you didn't have to get me anything." I whispered, Pam wasn't taking any notice anyway.

"I've had it a while, thought I'd wait until tonight to give it to you." He got up strolled into his office and came strolling back out again.

I was nervous. I hoped he hadn't got me anything that would embarrass me in front of Pam, especially as we were getting on OK at the moment.

He set a red leather box in front of me, it was about four inches square. For the first time Pam looked up from her bag. I realised they both probably picked up on my nerves. Deep breath.

My first thought was jewellery and I was right. It was a thin platinum chain, it was wrapped around and around in the box so I couldn't see how long it was, there were four charms in there too. Was it a like a charm bracelet? A charm necklace? The charms were a little lock, a big diamond that I hoped wasn't real, a pretty white pearl and a green sort of pebble. Was that jade?

I took out the chain, it was beautiful and bright. I smiled and watched it sparkle until Pam moved. Too fast for me to see, she was out of her chair and stood staring at the chain before I knew she had reacted. The penny dropped. "It's silver?" I asked Eric.

Eric hadn't moved but he wasn't getting any closer.

"You got me something that could hurt you?" I wasn't sure of the details, but Pam looked shocked which scared me.

"It is for your protection. You can use the little lock or whatever to join the chain together, around your wrist or your neck..." Eric stopped as Pam and I were staring at him in horror. "Silver can only hurt us if it comes into direct contact with our skin." He looked at Pam who seemed to rally a little and sit down again.

Eric turned back to me. "You won't need to wear it when I'm with you, but if I am not I would like you to."

"It is pretty, very different. Thank you. I'll work out how to fasten it properly later." I said glancing at Pam who was watching me intently as I put the chain away. I slid the jewellery box to the far end of the table and the atmosphere in the room improved.

Half an hour later and Pam was gone, she took her gift, laptop and paperwork. It had been a little like spending Christmas with a spoilt step-daughter, an evil Mother-in-Law and the Wicked Witch of the West all rolled into one. I managed not to heave a sigh of relief, but Eric realised I was glad to see her go.

"I do think she's getting to like you." Eric insisted, we were still sat together at the dining table.

I wasn't as sure as him but I said "I hope so!" and reached over to kiss him.

"I believe I have one more gift to open. I've been good." He grinned and I blushed a little. "You know I like anything that makes you a little nervous, makes you blush." He kissed my red cheek and collected the flat box from under the tree.

I needed a sip of my wine.

He opened up the box and seemed a little surprised to see a large, dark gold handkerchief. I'd seen it in the department store, I think it was for bridegrooms to wear in their top pocket. That wasn't what I had in mind for this.

Deep breath.

"You know those gold ties you have downstairs." I whispered as a slow smile spread on Eric's lips. "You have a blindfold to match now."

"A beautiful gift." He gently kissed me. "Should we go downstairs?"

"Yes please."

* * *

**As always thanks so much for any reviews – They keep me typing and I have lemons to write this weekend!**

**22nd January 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

* * *

**I have joined a small, dedicated group of FanFic readers – Please join us by adding SVMReadersGroup on twitter and sending a DM if you're interested **

**We're just starting out but would love more opinions!**

**More information on The FF Forum **


	41. Christmas Gift

**Quick Update: Eric has a Christmas Gift to try out...**

"_You know those gold ties you have downstairs." I whispered as a slow smile spread on Eric's lips. "You have a blindfold to match now."_

"_A beautiful gift." He gently kissed me. "Should we go downstairs?" _

"_Yes please."_

Before we went downstairs I ran upstairs to put my new silver chain in the safe, along with my Tiffany earrings. Eric had said there was no need for me to hurry as he had things to prepare. Even though this was my idea I was still a little nervous, but that feeling was pretty evenly balanced with excited.

I paused in front of the mirror on my way downstairs and brushed out my hair. Eric had said I didn't need to rush, maybe I should be more appropriately dressed than jeans and a Christmas jumper? I peeled off the jumper and wriggled out of the jeans. The barely-there scarlet panties and bra hid nothing. I grinned in the mirror at myself to boost my confidence, then realised I needed to rub my hands on my thighs to get rid of the indentations that the seams of my jeans left on them.

I ran down the stairs, feeling a little self conscious about being practically naked and alone in the lounge. Eric wasn't in his office so I opened the hidden doorway to the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door before pressing the code and popping my head around the door.

Eric had ditched his t-shirt but I noticed he was still wearing the jeans as he wrapped his arms around my butt and picked me up to drop me in the centre of the bed. I was sitting next to the gold handkerchief. No need to be nervous, I had wanted this.

"Very nice but not for tonight." He murmured as he reached around me to unfasten my bra and peel the straps down my arms. He softly caressed each breast then tugged at the side of my panties a little. "Off." He grinned as he left the bed but looked back and watched me wriggle out of the panties as he got the gold ties we had used before out of his wooden chest of drawers.

As he turned back to me I tried to twang my panties at him and failed miserably. They landed at his feet as I tried to hold back nervous giggles.

"You're a terrible shot, my pet. You might regret that." His fangs shot down so fast I gasped, but he was still grinning. He gave a snarl as he grabbed my right foot and I let out a giggling scream as he looped the gold cord around it. He quickly tied my ankle to the right bed post and grabbed my other foot. He tickled the sole of it making me kick out in panic and laughter before he tied that too.

My legs were tied, spread apart but with a little leeway for me to move. Eric stood back to survey his work. I was so exposed. I knew I was blushing but I didn't want to look away from him. His grin was a little infectious. He ran his tongue over his fangs and lips making a small growl and I made a noise that was split between a laugh and a moan.

He moved to the right side of the bed, running his hand up the inside of my calve and thigh, then moving out to my hip. He took my hand and I lay down so he could tie my wrist too. He walked slowly around the bottom of the bed to repeat the procedure with my left wrist.

"Test the ties a little, see how far you can move."

I did as I was instructed, pushing up onto my elbows, lifting my breasts and throat up to him. My movement made him smile.

"Can you reach the long tie on your right?" I reached back and nodded. "If you want to get free, that's how."

"I'm happy to stay." I whispered.

He took a step down the bed and held his hand above my centre.

"Put your feet flat on the bed and push up." I did exactly as he asked and his fingers brushed against me. The tension in my legs felt fine as he slipped one finger inside me. "Relax down to the bed." I moaned as he teased a little deeper, just for a second.

"I need you to be comfortable for the first time." I nodded that I was so he carried on. "There's something I'd like to do before we use the blindfold." Eric spoke as he left the side of the bed and brought his chair to the foot of the bed. I realised with shock that he had his drawing pad and pencils.

"Eric?"

"I want to draw you."

"Like this!"

"Exactly, like this."

I didn't want to actually object, but I must have looked a little worried.

"You looked so sweet in the last picture, I want something a little different."

I blushed and turned my head a little. This was certainly a little different to his other picture of me laid on my side, exposing only my breasts.

Eric began to draw. "No need to be shy, Victoria. You look wonderfully sexy, my pet."

That was different. He called me beautiful, pretty, tasty and sweet, but I couldn't remember him saying I looked 'wonderfully sexy' before. I couldn't hold back a little smile.

"Could I watch you? Like last time?" I asked.

"If you like." Eric glanced up and my gaze held his for a moment. He put his paper and pencil down on the bed, stood to the side of his chair and peeled off his jeans. It was my turn to lick my lips now. "You keep thinking those dirty thoughts, Victoria. I'll be with you very soon."

He sat back down, picked up his pad and continued drawing.

I was losing track of time a little but it didn't seem too long before he put the pad down and walked to my side. Cool hands stroked and caressed my breasts, teasing my nipples which grew hard and ached under his touch. He smiled a little, collected his drawing and sat again.

I concentrated on watching him.

"Almost done." He murmured as he stood again, teasing fingers ran up my legs but he stopped as I gasped. He gave a smug grin and sat back down to concentrate on his drawing.

It wasn't too long before he sat back, looking pleased at his work. "Would you like to see?"

I nodded, he looked happy so I didn't want to disappoint him. I didn't focus too hard on all of the picture, but mainly on my face. "I look different to the last picture."

"You have changed a little. More confident, I think." I couldn't help but smile at that. He kissed me slowly, I lifted myself off the bed to reach up to him. "I didn't want to spoil your face with the blindfold but are you ready for it now?"

I nodded, feeling more definite now.

The handkerchief was near my feet. He picked it up, just holding one corner and trailed it up my body, I squirmed a little. I wasn't sure if I was squirming to the touch or away from it.

When he reached my head he said. "Lift your head a little and close your eyes."

I did as he asked and he covered my eyes. "How does that feel? It needs to be tight, but not too tight either."

I nodded to show it was OK, my mouth was a little dry, I wasn't sure about talking.

I felt the bed move a little as Eric moved next to me. A cool hand covered my stomach and it began to flip flop. From my stomach it trailed to my breasts and very gently stroked them. I concentrated so hard on this feeling that when something touched my lips I jerked my head back in panic. I realised I was being an idiot as had obviously been about to kiss me. "Sorry." I murmured.

"Relax," he whispered into my mouth as he kissed me without me pulling away. "Are you trying to see?"

I wasn't sure what he meant. Was I doing something wrong?

"Do you have your eyes open? Are you trying to see?" He clarified. "Close your eyes, relax."

I tried to, puffing out a little breath of air. I wanted to see him but I didn't want to disappoint him. This had been a dumb idea!

The bed moved a little, Eric had moved off it. I heard him move his armchair that had been at the foot of the bed. If I heard it, he must have wanted me to hear it. Where was he?

"Would you like a little surprise, my pet?" His voice came from the corner of the room.

A surprise? While blindfolded and tied up naked on a bed. It didn't seem the ideal time! I didn't reply but he continued.

"You need to relax, maybe a friend of ours would help?"

"Wha...?" I managed to say.

"I'm sure you remember him, he's on Christmas Leave. He could be your Christmas Gift."

I shook my head, this was too confusing for me. I clearly heard the sound of the door opening and closing then maybe the sound of a step but I wasn't sure.

"Hello again, sweetheart. You look incredible tonight!" A soft spoken American accent came from the doorway.

Eric still seemed to be in his chair across the room. "Victoria needs a little assistance this evening. Do you want to take care of her?"

"That's sounds like a pleasure." My Marine spoke from the opposite side of the room.

I shook my head. This wasn't happening.

"No? Don't you want me?"

"Eric?" I could hear the panic in my voice. Either he was insane or I was.

"Relax, sweetheart." Crooned the Marine.

Eric continued, his voice coming from the other side of the room. "That's what she needs. Victoria was relaxed with you, so relax her again. Make her come, I want to watch and then I can play with her."

A cool hand stroked my calve. I tried to concentrate, Eric's voice was no where near that hand, but the hand was cool. If he could do perfect accents and languages was there any reason why he wouldn't be able to throw his voice? There wasn't someone else in this room. There really wasn't.

There was a movement on the bed, someone was between my legs.

"Keep your fucking fingers away from her, she still thinks about them after last time." Eric's voice was cold.

"Can I fuck her?" My Marine wasn't phased by Eric's blast of anger.

"No."

"Can I taste her?" Eric didn't reply this time. Large hands caressed my thighs. I felt a movement on the bed and a gentle kiss on my thigh. "I remember how sweet your pussy tasted." The kisses moved closer to my centre, sucking a little at my soft skin. I moaned in frustration and want.

From the corner Eric spoke. "You can offer him your delicious cunt, Victoria. Put your feet flat on the bed for him." Eric's voice sounded thick with want, I was desperate to please him. I did as I was asked and the Marines lips and tongue teased my nub, his hands on my hips lifting me a little.

The lips left me, I felt a cool breath blown onto my hot lips and I gasped. The gasp turned into a moaned "Please."

I could feel the Marine smile against my thigh. "I love to make her moan."

"She is always very appreciative." Eric, from his chair, seemed to agree.

The tongue slipped from my nub to inside me and back again. I tried to concentrate on the image of Eric in my head, relaxed back in his chair watching me writhe while tied to the bed.

The Marine was claiming my attention, his hands moved to my bottom, his fingers massaging me. Alarms bells rang as he began to probe my private entrance. That broke the rules, Eric had said no fingers.

Fingers and tongue were determined but I sneaked. "Not fingers." I murmured, turning my head to face Eric's chair.

The Marine did not stop but I heard the chair move and something small dropped on the bed. Eric voice was close. "Don't you dare fucking hurt her."

"No Sir." The Marines fingers left me only to return with the cool lubrication, he had been given permission. More insistent now, his tongue slipped in and out of me, moving deeper, pushing me closer. Teeth, but no fangs, grazed me. Only one finger probed deep, the other hand caressed my bottom, pinched gently as I moaned in approval.

The tip of his tongue slipped across that magic spot inside me, I felt my body shudder. The tip of his tongue returned. And again. I was close, I was close, I was there. My release shuddered through me and my Marine did not stop. On and on he sucked and teased me. The orgasm seemed to go on forever as I pulled again the binds, desperate to be free and touch him.

Finally I was allowed to relax, his hands moved to my hips, his lips kissed my thighs gently. I lay back, glad to be in the dark as my chest heaved to draw in enough breath. Another breath stopped my head spinning a little.

I realised the Marine was moving. His hands moved to either side of me his lips kissing my hips bones and moving to my stomach.

"Enough." Eric wasn't happy. His angry voice was closer. "Leave."

"Oh come on, man. Let me stay." My Marine called Eric 'man', probably not his smartest move.

"Leave. Now."

An abrupt movement and I was alone on the bed. I heard the door open and close. The room went quiet. I assumed my Marine was gone, was Eric still here?

I concentrated on relaxing in the darkness, feeling my body sink into the bed. Breathe in, breathe out. Where was Eric?

"Hey." I murmured as a cool body slipped by side. This time when he kissed me, I kissed back, no hesitation. I could taste myself on his lips, on his tongue, my confused brain finally got the confirmation that the Marine was Eric.

A cool hand ran across my stomach, up to my breasts and neck. His fingers brushed against my jaw as we kissed. Eric moved a little, he was half covering me, not pressing against me but I enjoyed the feeling of being under him. "Did you enjoy your gift, my pet?"

I nodded and played the game. "Did you enjoy watching?"

Eric laughed quietly, his lips close to my ear. "Mmm... but now he has gone I can make you all mine again. And that I will enjoy."

**

* * *

**

**Just a Lemon-Filled Interlude before things start changing for Victoria in the New Year... I would love to know if you enjoyed this Chapter**

**Huge apologies for not replying to any reviews – they were massively appreciated but I was struggling to write this. It was in my head but it didn't work in type. I hope it's OK now...**

**28th January 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**

* * *

**

**I have joined a small, dedicated group of FanFic readers – Please join us by adding SVMReadersGroup on twitter and sending a message if you're interested **

**We're just starting out but would love more opinions!**


	42. New Year

**Quick Update: The holidays are over, how are Eric and Victoria getting along? **

Eric was amused that I had a New Years Resolution but he agreed that I could get some trainers and take up jogging. He double checked that I wasn't avoiding the pool because of the problem with Gavin, I swore that it wasn't and I just needed a warmer way to exercise.

"Am I not giving you enough exercise, my pet?" He was definitely amused.

I flushed. "I know I'll never keep up with you but I should try."

To my surprise, he offered, "I'll look into it for you."

"I can do that, there are lots of websites. You don't need to worry about it."

"I'm interested, I'll do it."

* * *

The first Wednesday in January I had a delivery I wasn't expecting. I hit the security button and got a phone call soon after.

"Good afternoon, it's Paul. Happy New Year!"

I realised he had just got back from his break over Christmas and New Year. He certainly sounded happy! I wondered how the relationship with Michael's niece, Katie was getting on.

We exchanged Happy New Years and he explained why he called. "This delivery is kinda big. Do you mind if we bring it through your front door?"

"Really? What is it?"

"You don't know?" Paul sounded surprised.

"No, it must be for Eric."

He laughed. "Mr Northman really wouldn't use this!"

"What is it?" What had Eric done now?

"Must be a surprise. You'll see it soon. Mr Northman left a message to ask if we could set it up for you. We'll try not to be in your way too long."

"OK. I'll see you soon."

"Michael's bringing the truck round. We might be ten minutes?"

"OK." I decided to get some cereal rather than try and work out what was going to arrive. I had no chance of guessing what Eric had bought and it was going to be here soon.

When the truck pulled up I admit curiosity got the better of me and I went out to the road. Whatever it was the surprise was certainly big but I didn't recognise the supplier on the cardboard box.

Paul was amazed that I didn't know the company but he was happy to explain about my new gym-quality, computerized treadmill. He offered again to set it up, saying that it was a two person job and he certainly seemed to be quite eager to get his hands on the machine so I thanked him for his help.

Michael and Paul easily carried the heavy looking box through the front door with me trailing behind. It seemed that Eric hadn't liked the idea of me jogging on the estate. I had quick image in my head of a pet hamster on a wheel but I managed to get rid of it quickly.

The only place to put the contraption was the spare bedroom downstairs. It had never been used as a bedroom and didn't seem likely to be.

There was a smaller package in the box which held a pair for trainers and two sets of running outfits. I was pleased Eric had picked green on white and white on green but the outfits were like something a proper athlete would wear, little shorts and cut-of vests. I hoped he wasn't expecting me to run any marathons anytime soon.

I served up drinks and cookies and watched the two main pieces of my new machine get fitted together. Paul kept a steady stream of chatter up but Michael was a little quieter than normal.

"Paul, why are you so excited about this? Surely you don't need to use gym equipment?" I had to ask.

"There's a really good gym practically next door to my parent's place. It was more social than anything else, would have looked weird if I hadn't gone there as all my mates went. They didn't know… I used to have to slow down a bit, pretend to be tired, struggle to lift stuff but if I ever got the place to myself I loved it. Didn't you want this?" Paul patted the machine fondly.

"I wanted these," I held up the trainers. "That's great but it seems a bit complicated."

"Are you bored of your pool?" Michael asked.

"It's just a bit cold." I shrugged.

He looked concerned. "You're not avoiding it because of what happened with Gavin?"

I should have thought before I spoke, but I laughed and said "That's just what Eric said."

Paul made a weird huffing noise, which could have been a laugh or a growl and studied the machine. Michael was leaning with his back to the window, it was hard to see his reaction.

"That's long forgotten." I assured him, trying to gloss over what I'd said. "It's just too cold for me at the minute."

"You'll have to excuse Paul, he's a little over-excited as it's full moon tonight." Michael nudged his foot against Paul who looked up, caught Michael's glare and concentrated back on the machine again.

Although Paul couldn't concentrate for long. "It is great running through those woods. We don't have that sort of space back home." He looked up at me. "Have you ever seen us out there?"

"Not in the woods, but I saw..." I was about to say I'd seen Michael but his eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth. I hadn't realised that night was a secret. Paul didn't seem to notice Michael but he looked up at me when I hesitated. "... I saw... the bitten-weres."

"Of course you did!" His eyes widened. "I've never see a bitten Were." I had forgotten that Paul hadn't been here when I've been introduced to Weres.

"I'd rather not see another." I admitted.

"Is it true your Vampire sliced them in half?"

"There was a bit more variation than that." I muttered.

"Paul!" Michael snapped at him at the same time. "Stop being so blood thirsty! If Mr Northman hadn't killed them we would have had to. How long until you finish up here?"

"Sorry." Paul murmured to me. "Nearly done."

A couple of minutes later Paul wanted to test the machine, I wasn't willing to be the guinea pig so he set the machine to walk and began to recommend a few things to me. They left soon after, I wished them a good night and Paul's grin at the thought of that night nearly split his face in two. Michael just shook his head.

I had a little go on the machine when I was alone. I could do this, I could even enjoy this. I wasn't planning on the four minute mile, but a steady jog to build up stamina would be easy enough. I must remember to thank Eric properly.

* * *

Later that night I was in the kitchen making tomato and basil soup for the freezer and a tomato, basil and bacon sauce for some pasta that I was planning on having little later. The washing machine was on with another load in the dryer. I wasn't looking my best, in my eldest combats and a t-shirt I'd brought from home but I had just remade two beds and cleaned three bathrooms. I was planning on getting a shower once I had eaten so it wasn't an ideal time for Eric to arrive home early but I gave a cheery wave through the kitchen window when I saw him pull up in the drive.

I couldn't see if he acknowledged me or not through the car windows and as he drove into the garage I assumed he would come up to the kitchen via the bedroom and his office. He didn't. Had he wanted me to join him? Hopefully that was why he was home so early. I washed my hands and made sure I wouldn't spoil anything in the kitchen and went to find him, with gathering expectations.

Eric was in his office getting what looked to be a large paper shredder out of a cardboard box. He glared at me when I walked in on him. It hadn't crossed my mind that he'd be in the office but I started apologising for interrupting him and backed up straight away.

As quickly as it had appeared, the anger left his face. "I have some work to do tonight, I needed a little quiet."

"OK, I'll go… Oh but thank you. The running machine arrived today, I think it will be perfect for me. It's set up in the spare room if you wanted to take a look?"

"I'm glad you like it." Eric returned his attention to his new machine so I backed up and got out of the office.

I continued cooking, ate, cleaned up the kitchen and sorted out the washing. Now I needed a shower more than ever, I longed to invite him to join me but if he was busy I didn't want to bother him. All I heard from the office was the occasional hum of the shredder. He would hear me showering upstairs so I hoped that would be invitation enough.

I showered alone.

I stayed in the upstairs bedroom for quite a while. Straightened my hair, did my nails, worked out what to wear. By the time I decided I had to go back downstairs there seemed to be no point in dressing properly. I put on a red robe that was a little thicker than the floaty silky robes I had but still soft and touchable, I hoped.

I sat in the lounge holding a book but not reading and had the TV on but was not watching it. I couldn't recall a time when he was in the house but not with me for so long. I tried not to feel tense but I was nervous. The sun would be up in just over an hour, would he be working until then?

I was listening so hard for any sound from the office that when the door opened I jumped. I heard him call my name and I went to the office, I managed not to run. He had left the door ajar so I went in, his computer was shutting down which I thought was a good sign. He pulled a drawer of his desk open and swept pens, a stapler and various bits into it, leaving the desk clear of any work he had been dealing with.

He beckoned me to come in to the office, his hands reached for my waist and pulled me to him. I was pleased to be close to him but he didn't look exactly happy. I was very surprised that he told me what the problem was. "We didn't get planning permission for the restaurant. We could object and re-apply but I doubt that it's worth it." His eyes, usually bright, were dull and angry.

In a way it was a relief to know what was wrong with him. "I'm sorry." I murmured, full of questions that I wasn't going to ask. I slipped my hands along his forearms as they held my waist.

"Pam thought it would be best if I left Fangtasia early." His face was still and cold. "She suggested that I come home, fuck you and forget about it."

I didn't like to imagine that conversation!

I thought it best not to reply and we were both quiet as he slowly pulled the tie at my waist and opened my robe. His face didn't change as his large, cool hands moved against me. First they went to my back, he moved forward making me step back a little, then his hands moved to my chest, both thumbs teasing a nipple each. The only sound in the room was a stifled gasp from me as he pinched my hardening nipples. The pressure was just enough to make me ache and want more.

Again he moved forward, making me inch back. As my bottom brushed against the desk, his hands moved to my shoulders and he peeled down my robe. The material got caught between me and the desk, his hands slipped down to release it. He massaged my bottom, pressing my body to his, then lifted me so I was sat on the edge of his desk. I was vaguely conscious of the uncovered window behind my bare back, but the thought left me as he murmured in my ear.

"Should I use you, my pet? Fuck you and forget?" I also heard the quiet click as his fangs appeared.

The only answer I could manage was to tug on his vest, all he was wearing was the usual black vest and jeans. He peeled his vest over his head as I tugged on the button on his jeans. Quicker than I could imagine he was naked in front of me. His hands wasted no time moving up the insides of my thighs as I wriggled forward, my butt against the leather top of his desk. My fingers played along his length as his teased me. Hitching my legs up around his hips was easy as he nudged against me. He moved inside me and I let out a gasp of shock as I adjusted to him. I grasped tight to one arm, my other hand down on his beautiful butt desperately hoping that he wouldn't step back.

He didn't step back, animation returned to his face as he moved me further to the edge of the table, driving deeper into me. He didn't have much time, there was the beginnings of light in the sky. Right now he didn't need time. We fucked. Hard and fast. The speed of our release shocked me. I was shaking with adrenalin, panting as he drew blood from my shoulder.

He left me to open the secret door. I slipped off the desk, holding on to it as my legs wobbled a little but held me up.

Eric held open the door to the hidden stairs. "And again?" His grin had returned.

"Again." I agreed and made myself move, I ducked under his arm and ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

I pushed in the code to the bottom as he pressed into my back, still hard, he growled in my ear. "Hands and knees, middle of the bed."

"Yes Sir." I grinned and scrambled to the bed, happy to obey.

"My sweet, little pet is a desperate, little slut tonight."

I laughed and wiggled my bum, just happy that he was relaxed again. He kissed my butt and moved closer behind me. His fingers reaching for me as I reached beneath myself to stroke him. Eric had no time but we were both ready. He was so hard and deep inside me. I clutched a pillow and tensed my legs, squeezing him inside me as I heard him growling behind me. I came first, again gasping for air but managing to stay up on my knees as he thrust deeper for his release.

Soon after we were both laid face down on the bed, he was more than half covering me which was fine by me while I gathered my breathing and listened to my heart slow. Eric wasn't quite sleeping but I thought he was close to it. I realised if he slept like this I was going to struggle to get out from under him. I murmured an apology and pushed back a little, he moved a little to one side and I wriggled out from underneath him.

He was laid chest down but had turned his face on the pillow, I watched him rest.

* * *

Eric left in a hurry the following night. It was Thursday and I was spending the next evening at Megan's so he wasn't coming back home before the weekend. Mr Edwards was out at a dinner that Friday, Megan either wasn't interested in or not invited to this dinner so she asked me around for the evening. Eric was working so he had no objections, other than confirming that I would get someone to walk me there and back.

I hadn't been to Megan's on an evening before. She was trying out a chef recommended to her for dinner parties and was perfectly honest that she wasn't preparing the meal herself. In honour of the fancy food and different occasion I dressed up a little. The first dress I got from Victoria Secret was still unworn and in my wardrobe. It was simple and black, not too short, with wide cream, silky trims around the waist, throat and hem. It would have looked better with heels but I was walking to Megan's so I put on black ballet shoes and a long black cardigan. Eric had said I had to wear the silver chain, it was one of the few opportunities I would have to wear it so I was fine with that. I wore it long with the silver lock holding it together and two uneven long strands left hanging down to my waist, I put the diamond on one end, the pearl on the other. I had played with this chain for ages, working out what looked good and I hadn't managed to make it look bad yet.

Paul walked with me to Megan's as part of his security rounds. He was looking forward to finishing work later that night, telling me about a student party he was going to. He was meeting Katie there and grinned even more than usual when he talked about her.

"You're not having dinner all night are you? You should come with us? You're all dressed up already and Katie's persuaded Michael to actually come out for once. Matt's going to drive us into the city when we finish work later."

When I could get a word in I thanked him for the invitation but said I was just planning on having a quiet night after dinner. I tried not to laugh at the thought of calling Eric to ask if I could go to a party with a load of students and couple of Weres.

Megan and Mr Edwards were going on a cruise that Sunday, she was understandably excited and obviously dieting. As the meal was just a lunch for me I had no objections to baked fish with a tasty salad prepared earlier by the chef, we had lots of fancy fruit for dessert. I wasn't sure if the couple of glasses of chilled, white wine that we had were part of the diet but they were very nice too. We managed to speak in Spanish for a little while, she hadn't practised much over Christmas but I was getting better. Eric had given me tips on the accent and taught me loads of words that really weren't appropriate at the dinner table, I kept quiet about those.

After dinner Megan showed me some of the dresses she was taking on the cruise. They were going for four weeks so she had quite a collection along with shoes, handbags and jewellery. I didn't envy her packing dilemma.

I hadn't planned on staying late, Megan really did have lots to do the following day. I had asked the guards to collect me at around half past nine, to suit themselves and their security walks. There was a knock on the door at 9:30 precisely, I said my good byes and was ready to go. I was surprised that Michael was walking me home as he wasn't working.

"Matt agreed that Paul could go get changed if I walked you back for him." He explained.

"Paul's really looking forward to this party."

"Yeah." Michael didn't seem as excited.

"You look very smart." He was ready for the night out, not in his usual uniform. I could see from the street lights he was in dark grey trousers with a dark green shirt. It was a surprise to see him in colour. He was cleanly shaven with a nice just-put-on aftershave smell.

"Too smart? It's only students but Katie got me the shirt for Christmas and wanted me to wear it." He sounded really concerned. I tried not to smile at Katie's determined mothering of him, she could certainly chose a good shirt.

"Well, Katie would know if the shirt was too smart for tonight. You know she wouldn't let you wear anything that wasn't right." He seemed content with that and I wondered if Katie had other motives. "Did you ever contact either of her friends? Are they there tonight?"

"I didn't ring them, they were away for the holidays... I think they'll both be there tonight though." He shrugged but at least he was smiling a little now.

I laughed. "Well, I hope you have a good night!"

He was quiet again as we walked down hill.

Michael had seemed down just the other day. I wasn't sure whether I should ask, was it rude to pry? A couple more steps in the quiet night. Sod it. "Michael? Are you OK? You don't seem like yourself."

I thought he wasn't going to reply. From the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head and watch the path ahead. I regretted asking but he found his voice. "I was trying not to think about it tonight."

"Sorry..."

"No, no, I can tell you." A couple more quiet paces then he spoke. "It's coming up to a year ago that my mom got in the accident. I want to go back to my dad's, back to Colorado for a while and see the grave. Pay my respects. Dad wants to see me, but then he doesn't. It would be easier all round if I just stayed here. But I want to go."

I could hear the hurt in his voice. I had no idea what to say.

"I don't know what to do." He continued.

I grabbed his hand for one second. Squeezed it tight and let go. "You'll work out what's best." I assured him.

We were both quiet again but it was easier this time. Soon after we turned into our drive I shuddered. January in a cardigan wasn't a great idea. "Would you like a drink?"

"Well, I've got time..." He checked his watch. "Are you having one?"

"I'm having a cup of tea. It's cold! But I've got red or white, no beer, sorry."

"Red would be good."

I put the kettle on for me and poured his wine. "My dad said I should try this."

"How are you getting on with your family? Still in touch?"

"Not so much." I admitted. "Mum's OK. I think Dad thought I'd be home for Christmas. But I wanted to stay here." I shrugged.

"Don't you want to see your little brother?" Michael asked.

I concentrated on getting my cup of tea ready and shrugged. "Can we change subject?"

"Sure."

I'd really had the heating too high, I added milk and took off my cardigan. I realised halfway through what I was wearing underneath. I was uncomfortable for a second, but I could hardly stop taking the cardigan off now. This wasn't Gavin or some letch, it was Michael. I dumped the cardi on the side and stirred my tea.

Maybe he realised I was uncomfortable but he spoke quietly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." What else could I say?

I leaned against the kitchen top,and I realised he was still looking at me. No, not looking staring. All he said was "Silver?"

Shit! How had I not thought of this? "Silver can hurt you too?"

"It's not the same, but yeah."

"Is the silver bullet thing true?"

He laughed. "Most bullets in my heart would kill me."

He took a taste of his wine and we were quiet for a second as I took off the chain and put it at the far side of my cardigan, well away from him.

Michael was looking for another subject. "You and Megan seem to be getting on well?"

"Yeah, we do. Thank you for the introduction. I'll miss her while she's on holiday." I was thinking about the silver conversation so I didn't think what I was saying. "She thinks of me as a pet, just like Eric does."

"What?" Michael was tense immediately.

I didn't catch up quick enough. "I'm just someone to occupy her when she's a bit bored, no big deal. It's fine."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks of you. What does Eric think of you?"

"Michael?"

"What does Eric think of you?" He repeated. "Does he call you his 'pet'?" He spat out the word.

I was getting irritated. "Of course he does. Why shouldn't he?"

"You live with him! You've been here months!"

"So?"

"You're not some fangbanger!"

"No, I'm not. But I am his."

That reply threw him a little. He paused and got hold of himself. "So you're his pet? What is he to you?"

I didn't know how to answer that, I could feel frustration rising in me.

"Can you even call him yours? You can't call him a boyfriend, can you?" I think he was fighting his temper as much as I was. Michael gave a harsh laugh. "Does he make you call him 'Master'?"

A flash of red ran through me, I took a stupid step closer to the angry Were and hissed in his ear. "No, but I love to call him 'Sir' when he's fucking me!"

Michael stepped back from me as if I'd slapped him.

I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. I might be dressed like a lady but I sounded like a slag. I was mortified that I had tried to hurt him and started to apologise but he was already heading for the door. He left without another word.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think.**

**1st February 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

* * *

**I am part of a small, dedicated group of FanFic readers who chat everynight about FF and The Viking! Feel free to join us by adding SVMReadersGroup on twitter and sending a message if you're interested – It's getting busy.**

**Take a look at: fairybloodsfantasies dot blogspot dot com/p/truebloodlust-readers-group dot html**

**Just take out the word dot and replace with a fullstop**


	43. January 2004

**Quick Update: Eric seems grumpy and Victoria's upset Michael. But January's always depressing!**

_A flash of red ran through me, I took a stupid step closer to the angry Were and hissed in his ear. "No, but I love to call him 'Sir' when he's fucking me!"_

_Michael stepped back from me as if I'd slapped him. _

_I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. I might be dressed like a lady but I sounded like a slag. I was mortified that I had tried to hurt him and started to apologise but he was already heading for the door. He left without another word._

_

* * *

_

I stayed frozen for a little while, trying to calm down and process what had just happened. A big part of me wanted to slap myself for hurting Michael like that and for making myself look cheap too. I actually picked up my phone and almost called him straight away but I realised I needed to work out what to say and let him settle down too.

Half an hour later I was changed into my snazzy running gear with my silver necklace put away in the safe. I said 'Hello' to my diamonds to cheer myself up a bit and picked up my phone again. I sort of knew what I had to say. It went straight to voicemail which I'd been half expecting.

"Michael, it's me. I shouldn't have said that, I'm really sorry. Erm." Planning what I wanted to say hadn't really helped me. I ploughed on. "Could you call me? You don't have to. I just wanted to apologise. I'll be awake until really late, or early? Erm. Enjoy the party."

It wasn't the most coherent message ever left, but I hoped he understand me.

I ran for a while, with Oasis blaring and my mobile phone in front of me so I could see if it rang. It didn't.

It was almost one o'clock when Michael called, I figured he might have been at the party maybe two hours.

"Am I calling too late?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I wanted to say sorry I lost my temper earlier. I shouldn't have said that."

"Victoria, it's not really any of my business. What you said shouldn't have bothered me."

He sounded like he was trying sound off hand, but it was pretty hard to hear him.

"How's the party? It's loud?"

"It's OK, a bit chaotic. Can you hear me? Hang on, I'll move." The phone became more muffled, I heard distant music, conversation and bottles clinking. "That better?"

"Hello. Yes, definitely." Had we done saying sorry? I wasn't sure. "Where are you now? It's quieter."

"The other side of a fire exit. I promise I'll move if the alarms go off." I heard a distinct chink.

"Got a drink?"

"Two. I'm the sad man on the stairs, drinking alone." He was feeling sorry for himself, I supposed that was my fault.

"I've got a nice glass of that red if that helps?" So that was a lie, but he needed company. I heard him say something like 'Hmm' so I carried on. "So how drunk are you?"

"Not too bad, but I'm working on it. Takes more drink for us to get drunk, but we don't get the hangovers too much. I'm acting like a fool so I might as well be a drunken fool."

"You're not acting like a fool."

I listened to him laugh down the phone. "Victoria! Yes I am. I'm a Were falling for a girl who's in love with a vampire. I'm a fucking idiot!"

First things first. "Michael! Watch what you're saying! Can anyone hear you?"

"No... There's no one around."

I didn't know what to say now that he had actually said out loud that he was falling for me. I suppose him knowing that I knew didn't make any difference to the situation.

"Where's Katie?" I didn't want to think of him all alone.

"Her and Paul are around somewhere." He said vaguely.

"She didn't invite you to a party so you could just talk to me. Go find her. She wanted you there to show you off to her friends, remember."

"So now _you're _advising me to get out and meet more people. Isn't that what I should be saying to you?"

"I'm just trying to be a friend, Michael."

"So, that's it. We're friends."

"I hope so."

"It's not that easy. I should stay away from you."

"Please don't. I need a friend out here. Sorry, that's not fair of me, but..." I tailed off, how could I be so selfish? I was struggling not to get upset, Michael was quiet on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry." I tried to talk again. "I shouldn't be dragging you into this. Stay away if you need to."

"Sweetheart, at least you've been honest."

"You can't call me that." I panicked immediately.

I heard him sigh. After a pause he said "I've got some days off coming up from working over holidays. Let me have a bit of time. I'll see you at the end of the week."

"OK." I realised I should probably get off the phone, he couldn't talk to me all night. "Have a good few days, I'll see you when you're back. Now go get drunk, have a good time." A little voice in my head said 'Go get laid', because that might solve the problem! "Are Stacy and Caroline there?"

"Stop trying to fix me up! You sound like Katie!" At least he laughed. "I'll go find her, she will be pissed if I hide all night."

"Good night!"

"You too, look after yourself this week."

* * *

The rest of the weekend was a little less complicated than Friday night. I ran, I cleaned, I finally finished reading Gone With The Wind and on Sunday I waited for Eric to come home.

He had been gone since early Thursday evening, surely he'd be back on Sunday. After the rough night we'd had on Wednesday I went for the sweeter look, wearing matching champagne coloured cami and panties with a white trim. I put on one of the thicker white robes to wait for him and decided to watch the film of Gone With The Wind to spot the differences.

Eric didn't arrive after dark on Sunday evening, so I fully expected him after Fangtasia closed but he didn't come home.

Fangtasia was closed on Mondays so I was convinced he'd be back home that night. Maybe he and Pam had been working on another money making scheme. I was sure he would be here soon after dark to tell me all about it.

He didn't come home on Monday night.

Tuesday night was Fangtasia's quietest night, Eric had not been home for four nights so surely he wouldn't work again. He would come straight home. He didn't.

I began flicking through news channels looking for any problems for vampires or problems in the centre of Shreveport. I trawled the internet too. There was nothing that might be holding him up. Of course this didn't mean there wasn't something happening in the vampire world that the human press didn't know about. Just looking was probably a waste of time, but I had lots of time to waste.

Everytime I thought 'call him', I convinced myself not to. What would I say? I was sure he wouldn't like me calling to find out where he was. He was not likely to appreciate his pet checking up on him.

I was pretty much on automatic pilot. I ate, I ran, I cleaned although the house was spotless and I sat staring at the TV. I was still going to bed at dawn, though not sleeping particularly well and waking by lunchtime giving me lots of time to wonder if Eric would come home.

Things got worse when I woke too early on Wednesday. My back ached, I felt heavy and horrible. I'd hardly had a period since I'd been with Eric, but this one was making itself felt with a vengeance. The bedding and my favourite VS pyjamas were a mess. I dragged myself out of the bed to the shower and then went to fill the washing machine. It was noon when I sat in the lounge and let myself cry for the first time.

I was vaguely conscious that I should probably be relieved that I was having a period. Those I'd had over the last few months were very light and didn't last long. Eric had told me a long time ago that when he came inside me then he kept me healthy somehow. I had no frame of reference but to me Eric seemed to be large, in every way, yet I had never hurt or ached. I had assumed that this was why I didn't get periods either. I supposed that had been proved, because here I was aching and miserable, all because Eric had not been near me for five nights.

I fell asleep on the sofa, waking up feeling stiff and aching. I finally realised I should take some painkillers and with them found the heatpack that Michael had left me when my shoulder was aching. That would help, I stuck it in the microwave, along with that bit of heat and the painkillers I began to feel a little more human as the night wore on.

There was no sign of Eric. I was almost at the point of not expecting him now. I seriously considered trying to get drunk that Wednesday night. Surely it would help me sleep and a hangover couldn't make me feel worse than I did now. I talked myself out of that idea. What if I went too far and phoned Eric? What if he came home? I was sure he had enough of drunken girls at Fangtasia and would hardly want to come home to one.

I finally got to sleep a couple of hours hours after dawn, I woke still exhausted a few hours before sunset on Thursday. I realised fairly late that the security light was flashing for a delivery. I wasn't sure what it could be and I really couldn't face anyone. Rather than press the button to accept the delivery, I decided to call down to the security house and postpone it if possible.

As I spoke to Matt I realised I hadn't spoken to anyone since Michael on Friday night. My voice was thick and I coughed a little. I was planning on using a headache as an excuse to postpone my delivery but changed it to a cold. Matt sounded concerned and sympathetic. The delivery was only a toner cartridge for Eric so they'd bring it up with my food delivery tomorrow. I tried to make myself look on the bright side that Eric had got something delivered here so he must be coming home, but I couldn't. He could have ordered it last week.

I managed to remember to ask Matt about Matt Junior. "He's getting fat and sleeping well" was the positive reply. I made myself sound pleased for him but was relieved to get off the phone.

Had security noticed that Eric had not been coming and going? I couldn't worry about what they thought, I had too much on my mind.

I was forcing myself to eat. Just preparing food gave me something to occupy my hands if not my mind. Comfort food was good, I made sausages, mash and onion gravy. I couldn't eat all of it, but ate the sausages because I couldn't waste them. Most of the mash I saved, bubble and squeak tomorrow maybe?

When the sun went down it was one week since I had last woken Eric, one week since we'd showered together and one week since he had left.

I had a vague idea that Eric as a Vampire Sheriff answered to someone, maybe that someone needed him and Eric was perfectly fine but unable come home. This was my favourite fantasy, he'd come home full of apologies, take me to bed and these last few nights would be forgotten.

I knew it was more likely that he was at Fangtasia, using the Fangbangers and not thinking about me. But why had this happened now? What had I done wrong? Was there something in particular, someone in particular keeping him away? He could be bored of me and lining up a replacement. He might come home with a new pet in tow. He could have her in a new house somewhere else already.

Was he just waiting for me to leave? Maybe he didn't want to bother telling me to go so he was just waiting for me to disappear. Should I just leave?

I almost called Fangtasia. Would whoever answered the phone tell me if he was there or not? Probably not. I didn't call.

I ran these thoughts around and around in my head. I couldn't think of doing anything other than waiting for him. How could waiting be so exhausting? A couple of hours before dawn I'd had enough. I couldn't face my bedroom again, too many memories. Just going to the room past his walk-in wardrobe brought me down. I actually considered his room but hiding inside that four-poster bed on my own didn't appeal. I took a large glass of red wine into the spare room, finished it quite quickly and slept fitfully.

* * *

I was quite relieved to get a little of my routine back as the delivery light was flashing on Friday because my food order was here. This meant I had to shower, had to dress and had to stick a smile on my face for whoever delivered it.

My fake smile faltered when Michael arrived, I managed to ask how his time off was as he brought my bags into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I replied automatically.

"Yeah right." Michael looked me up and down sceptically.

I looked down and realised he might have a point. The shower I'd managed, but I think I'd worn these combats yesterday, I couldn't remember putting on a Fangtasia t-shirt big enough for Eric and my bare feet on this slate were freezing. I'd definitely washed my hair. Had I dried it? Had I combed it?

"I was in a rush, wanted my delivery."

"Victoria. What's wrong?"

Maybe he knew something? "Have you heard anything about Fangtasia? Any problems for the Vamps?"

"Not really. I was with my father yesterday, he didn't say anything. Has Eric got trouble?"

"Erm.. I'm not sure. I haven't seen him for a while." My voice caught. Don't cry. Don't cry. Or at least wait until he's gone to cry.

"He's not here?"

I shook my head. Glad I didn't have to speak.

"How long's he been gone?"

"Thursday."

Michael seemed confused. "Since last night and you're this upset?"

"Last Thursday." I whispered.

"He's left you alone for a week? You didn't know he was going? He's not called you?"

"He'll be back soon." I got my fake bright voice back. "I'll talk to you later, thanks for bringing this up."

I went into the lounge and waited for him to leave. Some chance, he followed me to the lounge where I had grabbed a box of tissues to try and hold back my tears. "So, what are you doing? You're just waiting for him to come back?"

"I can't really go track him down, can I?" I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but I probably did.

"You're just accepting it? You still want to be his." Michael sounded incredulous. "If he was human would you wait?"

"But he's not human, there's no point thinking like that."

"And when he comes back you're just going to be with him again, no questions asked?"

"If he wants me." That was a real worry for me.

"You have got so much more fight in you than that." He seemed so sure of this.

I shook my head and perched on the edge of the sofa near the tissues. "I can't fight him."

"You're scared of him."

"He doesn't like arguments. I'm scared he'll leave."

"Why don't you leave?" Michael sat with me.

I shook my head and hid my face in my hands. I didn't want to hear this.

"Victoria, please. Get out of this situation. I can take you to the airport right now." His warm hands held my forearms gently. He was too close. "Go home, please. Let me come with you."

I hardly registered what he said. Michael's hands stroked further, his hands against my arms, one moved to my back to hold me. No. No. No. I jerked back away from him, he tried to hold on to me then let go quickly, a shocked look on his face.

Like a dumb blond in a scary movie I ran upstairs. "You can't touch me! No!" I shouted at him over the bannister.

"Stop please, I'm not coming after you. Please stop." Michael was still sitting on the couch.

I stayed on the stairs, shaking with adrenalin, not knowing what to do now.

"I shouldn't have touched you, I'm so sorry. I swear I won't touch you again. I'm sorry."

I nodded. I believed him. I tried to wipe my face and blow my nose on the scraps of tissues in my pocket.

"Can I pass you tissues?" Michael asked.

They were on the coffee table in front of him. "Please." I sniffed.

He came to the foot of the stairs with the box and reached up so I could take it. He stayed where he was while I sniffled and tried to dry my face.

"You could just go home. Forget what I said earlier. You said you needed a friend. A friend would tell you to get out of this relationship while you can."

I couldn't speak but shook my head.

"Why not? Are you scared he'll follow you?"

I looked down the stairs to him. "I'm scared he won't follow me."

"Shit." Michael spoke under his breath. He sat on the floor, slumped against the wall. "You've been here six months? Girls don't last that long with vampires, if they stay alive then they lose their sanity and their health. You've been amazing staying for so long, but surely this is too much now. Please go home." He was openly pleading with me now, I lowered my head trying not to listen.

"You know we didn't think you'd last a week when you came here?" His change of tack made me look up. "We were convinced you would just disappear one day. Matt's been warning me for months not to get involved, but he'd love to see you get out of here too. If you don't want me to take you to the airport, could he? Paul would want to too. Please."

"No." I found my voice. "I'm staying here until Eric comes home."

"Victoria..."

"No."

"Can I ask you to think about it?"

I shrugged.

"OK. I leave you alone. Call me if you need anything."

I was acting like a brat. "Thanks Michael, I know you're trying to help."

He left shaking his head. I stayed on the stairs for a long while, then made myself move, I washed my face, put my food away and went back to waiting for Eric.

* * *

As it began to get dark on that Friday evening a small idea creeped into my mind. Dare I call Pam?

I was sure she would know exactly where Eric was. Maybe she could tell me what to do. Should I leave, should I wait? She would know what Eric wanted from me. Maybe she would let him know I was missing him. No I couldn't say that, she could tell him I was waiting, tell him I was here if he wanted me.

Or should I just go? Should I actually go home to try and have a normal life? Would Eric care if I did? If there was a reason for him being away then I would never find out. What if he came home wanting me and I was gone? No matter how slim the likely hood of this was I had to stay, just in case.

My thoughts drifted back to Pam, if Eric had another pet or a hundred fangbangers then she would probably find it hilarious that I was desperate enough to call her. It would be humiliating but I decided I could cope with that. I couldn't sit waiting for him, doing nothing any longer.

I called her a little before Fangtasia opened at ten o'clock. Voicemail. How had I not considered that?

"_If I had wanted to speak to you I would have answered. Think carefully before you leave a message."_

Pam's message bitched at me. I panicked and cut off the call. I had no idea what to say.

I went back to waiting.

* * *

**Eric couldn't be sweet forever. Would you stay and wait for him? **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**6th February 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**

* * *

**

**I am part of a small, dedicated group of FanFic readers who chat everynight about FF and The Viking! Feel free to join us by adding SVMReadersGroup on twitter and sending a message if you're interested – It's getting busy.**

**Take a look at: fairybloodsfantasies dot blogspot dot com/p/truebloodlust-readers-group dot html**

**Just take out the word dot and replace with a fullstop **


	44. Pam

**Quick Update: Victoria is waiting for Eric to return home.**

**.**

I was stunned in the early hours of the morning when my phone rang. It was Pam! Oh shit!

"I was wondering when you get around to calling me."

"Sorry Pam. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm just... worried."

She gave a harsh laugh. "You are worried about Eric. How sweet."

"He's fine then?"

"That is debatable, but yes he's_ fine_."

"Debatable?"

"He's fine."

I knew this was going to be a difficult conversation, Pam was obviously aiming for extra-difficult. What did she mean by debatable?

"Pam, I don't know what I should do. He hasn't been here for a week! More than a week! Should I go? Does he want me to leave?"

"That's it. One week and you are ready to run away."

"No! I want to stay. I want to be his but he's not here!" I struggled to hold onto my temper.

"Ahh! Eric said you were a little feisty. I never believed him. Maybe you will be useful after all."

"Useful?"

"Are you ready to fight for your position, Sweetie?"

"Fight? What? Please could you just tell me what's going on?"

In a bored monotone she said what I had been dreading. "Eric has found someone else. He seems very interested in her."

I think I made some sort of noise. My head was too fuzzy to speak.

"He's been loyal to you for a long time, little pet. It had to happen eventually."

"Loyal?" That word was wrong. He hadn't been faithful, I wasn't dumb enough to think that. Surely she wasn't trying to tell me he was!

"He's been good to you. Taken good care of you. Kept you safe and away from things that might upset you. If he wasn't so careful with you then you would know all about your competition. She'd be in the spare room already and the two of you would be sharing him, or fighting over him." I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

I struggled to take in what she was telling me. "Who... Who's the competition?"

"She says her name is Anya, she showed up last Thursday." Pam didn't sound particularly fond of her. "She caught Eric's attention immediately but he was dealing with something he could not postpone and she left. He was not pleased. She didn't reappear until we were about to close on Friday. He left with her."

"Pam, I'm not sure if I want to hear this." I blinked away useless tears.

"You need to hear this. 'Know thine enemy', little pet."

"OK." I muttered. I really didn't want to know.

Pam went on to list Anya's attributes. "She's tall like him, striking really, a little skinny for my taste. Her mother is from Sweden, she speaks Swedish haltingly but Eric is nostalgic occasionally and seems to like hearing her speak. She spent holidays in Scandinavia, I think, he likes to hear about his homelands sometimes. She's older than you, but who isn't? She doesn't seem to have a job but she has money. An apartment in Shreveport, she dresses very well. She's blond, almost white blond, she reminds him of a woman he used to know."

"Aude?" I whispered. She was like his wife!

"How do you know that name?" Pam actually sounded amazed.

"I've seen her picture."

"You sly little bitch, you've been looking through Eric's private property!"

"Pam! Of course not." I was shocked at her sudden fury.

"I will drain you dry! How dare you?"

"He showed me the drawings Pam, I swear he showed me." I was talking fast, hoping she was still at Fangtasia and not on her way here! "How else would I know her name? He told me about her and Lief and his second son, Eric and little Aude."

"Unbelievable!"

"He told me about the children they both lost."

The other end of the phone stayed quiet for a moment. I assumed she was assessing what I knew.

"You and I are probably the only ones to have seen those drawings. If he is willing to share them with you then maybe you do have a good chance of getting him back." Pam was calm as quickly as she had been angry.

"I'm not sure Pam, this Anya seems pretty ideal for him." My chin wobbled again.

"She's too ideal. I think she's done her homework, she knows what he likes. The Fangbangers spend hours discussing him on that internet, she could get all sorts of information on there. She says she has only been tasted once by a Vampire, that she was curious when we first came out but she is too comfortable around us for that to be true. I believe she has more experience than she admits to. Eric will know but he's disregarding that at the minute."

"He might like a girl with more experience." I murmured.

"Bullshit Victoria! He's boasted about his virgin pet often enough."

"Boasted?"

"Only to me, don't panic!" She laughed. "I was the same as you once, a sweet virgin who he trained to be perfect for him."

I would have loved to have asked about Pam when she was a 'sweet virgin' but I doubt she would tell me more. I tried to ignore the idea of being 'trained'.

Pam continued, sounding very interested. "Is it true that you had never even been kissed?"

"Yeah." I was mortified that she knew this.

"My Maker has always been fortunate that way."

I was trying to remember where this conversation was. Eric had a new pet in mind. I was old news.

"Victoria! Pet!" Pam's sharp voice interrupted my review.

"Sorry!"

"I am trying to help you. Are you listening to me?"

"You want to help me? You're on my side?"

"Actually you are on my side. And I'm on Eric's side so we need to make sure he comes home to you and forgets about this Fangbanger. He has a lot to deal with, you don't need to know what, but he needs a peaceful home life. You provide that for him. I am quite surprised at your longevity but you seem to be a good pet for him. This Anya-girl is trouble. I am sure she will make a mistake, she cannot keep up this front and then he will return home."

"So I should just wait until he comes home?" I had been waiting. How much longer?

"Exactly. Just be a good girl and wait. I'll try and get him there. You do whatever you can to keep him there. If he came home now would you be ready?"

She threw me with the change of subject. I stammered and didn't say much.

"Are you his beautiful, little pet or do you look like you've been crying for a week?"

I glanced down at myself. I was still in yesterday's combats and the big Fangtasia t-shirt. I had added socks and a cardigan at some point. I didn't look great.

"Erm…"

"I thought so. You need to look after yourself. Do you want him to walk in and walk straight back out again? Go pamper yourself, every girl wants that. Practise smiling, you'll need to do lots of that when he gets home."

The phone clicked. Pam was gone.

.

Pam being on my side (or me being on her side) was a great boost for me. I did as I was told. I had never bothered with the Jacuzzi on my own before but I tried it that night. From head to toe I conditioned, buffed, polished, shaved and moisturised. It certainly killed a lot of time, I was plucking my eyebrows when I realised the sun was almost up.

I slept pretty well, better than I had been doing and I woke more energetic than I had been for a while.

I was convinced that Eric would not be home tonight, it was Saturday, Fangtasia would be busy. I was somehow relaxed not having to worry about if he would appear or not. Maybe tomorrow?

On Saturday I had a cleaning session in the kitchen. I did cupboards, fridge and even the oven then I ran on the machine a little more. I took another Jacuzzi thinking I had to get back into the habit of being ready for Eric when he came home. No more combats or big t-shirts after dark, I had competition now.

.

After six months of never hearing from Pam I got my second phone call from her in two nights. She actually sounded a excitable! It was a little unnerving.

"Ah, little pet, I hope you are more presentable than the last time I spoke to you." I was but she didn't wait to hear. "I spoke to Eric about you today."

"Really! He asked about me?" My hopes soared only to crash land quite quickly.

"No, no. I told him you called."

I was a little concerned about that, would he want me bothering Pam?

She carried on regardless. "I told him you were worried about your position, that you weren't sure if you should stay at the house. I asked if he planned to pass you on and he…"

"Sorry Pam, what do you mean 'pass me on'?"

Pam tutted theatrically. She obviously didn't like being interrupted and spoke to me as if she was teaching a school class. "It's an old tradition, once a high ranking vampire finished with their pet they would to pass them on to lower ranks. Especially pets as well trained as you. A little like a gift or reward."

"Wha…" I managed to say.

"Eric was amused at first, he thought I might want you. But I pointed out that with your preferences you would take too much retraining for me to deal with. I mentioned that Longshadow was definitely interested."

"No!" I think I might have screamed that.

"Victoria, stop squealing and listen to me!" Pam was still sounding as if she was telling me I had won the lottery. "He objected to that idea. He still won't share you. Calm down! I just wanted to get you in his head and see where you stood."

I tried not to think about Eric thinking it was a great idea to pass me to Longshadow or anyone else. I was beginning to feel a little light-headed. I think I missed some of what Pam said next.

"... the two of them came into the office as I was leaving. But Anya invited me to stay!"

I realised I had missed something. "She what?" I got the distinct feeling I was way out of my league. Was this why Pam sounded happy all of a sudden?

"She hoped we would be a party of three... Silly girl didn't wait for Eric to issue the invitation. He was not pleased." I realised Pam was enjoying the gossip. "I claimed I was too busy and _she said_ 'Well I hope we can have fun when we are real sisters!'"

"Eric's going to turn her!" Even as I said it I knew it wasn't true.

"Of course not! And he made sure she understood that. He probably taught her more Swedish than she'll ever want to know! She left in a hurry."

So Anya was gone and Pam was on the phone to me, that left... "Where's Eric?"

"On his way home of course!"

"What?"

"I told you she would make a mistake. Your competition is no more. Eric left soon after she did, he's on his way to you."

My jaw was pretty much on the floor. "Pam! You kept me talking all this time and he's on his way here! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm 'sure'. When there's only one thought in his head I can feel it easily. Victoria, you said you were ready."

"I am." I think. "When will he get here?" I had to get off this phone.

"You've got at least twenty minutes. You need to listen to me now." Pam's voice turned to ice. "No tears when he gets back. No questions. No arguments. Do not make him feel guilty. Be his sweet pet. Make it easy for him to come back and he will stay."

"So I'm supposed to be easy and sweet at the same time!" I snapped.

"You've been doing that for months, Victoria. Why stop now?"

Bitch! I managed not to say that out loud. "Thanks for your help, Pam. I should go." I hoped she couldn't tell I had spoken through gritted teeth but the phone call had already been cut off.

Eric was coming home.

* * *

**Just a quick reminder that I am sticking to the SVM as much as I can, Sookie won't be here until the summer. The story date is currently January 2004 – There's a long way to go and I'm in no hurry!**

**.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews – I do try and reply to a few – but I apologise if I don't manage to say thank you to everyone.**

**11th February 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**

* * *

**

**I am part of a small, dedicated group of FanFic readers who chat everynight about FF and The Viking! Feel free to join us by adding SVMReadersGroup on twitter and sending a message if you're interested – It's getting busy.**

**Take a look at: fairybloodsfantasies dot blogspot dot com/p/truebloodlust-readers-group dot html**

**Just take out the word dot and replace with a fullstop **


	45. Eric's Home

**Quick Update: Eric is about to return home. **

I convinced myself I was ready to see Eric. I did stupid things to make it seem like I was keeping occupied. My book was on the coffee table along with half a glass of wine that I only had one sip out of and a dessert plate that I ate a tiny piece of cheesecake from just to make a dirty plate.

It was only one in the morning so I couldn't really lounge there in underwear looking like I was waiting for him, even a dressing gown or pyjamas were too obvious. However I did put on the champagne cami set that I had been wearing when I waited expectantly for him earlier in the week. Maybe I was trying to pretend the week hadn't happened. I wore a tight, low cut pair of black jeans and a cream cardigan that was soft to the touch. Was I sure I wanted to be touched? I brushed my hair out, trying not to think those thoughts. I looked a little pale but didn't want to put make-up on. I settled for a lightly tinted moisturiser and ran back downstairs.

I was laid on one of the large sofas, getting irritated while flicking through the TV channels trying to find something, anything to watch when Eric walked between me and the screen. I didn't need to act surprised to see him, I actually jumped.

"I didn't mean to scare you, my pet."

"Eric!" My heart was pounding, but I managed to get out my first planned line. "You're home early for a Saturday!"

He hummed in vague agreement and sat on the coffee table close to me. He looked as breath-taking as ever. I concentrated on just looking at him for a moment, I felt as if I needed to reconfirm his face in my head. He gave a half smile, watching me drink him in.

"May I join you?" He nodded to my sofa.

"Sure." I think I hesitated but I turned to my side so he could join me and we laid face to face. His hand slipped easily to my hip, while I put a hand on his chest, just checking that he was actually really here.

That's when I noticed the shirt. He was wearing the shirt I had got him at Christmas to replace the one ruined with Were blood. Had he put that on to please me? To keep me happy? Had he been wearing a shirt I had got for him when he was with this other girl? Had he fucked her tonight then come home to me?

That last thought had me so close to pushing him away but I held on to myself.

My parents, Michael and others worried about my safety with Eric but I was sure that if I pushed him away he would not physically hurt me. However he would leave, he wouldn't discuss it he would just leave and the next day I would have to leave him. That would hurt more than I could bear. I would get no second chances. Just like Anya. If she had done anything for me she had proven that it was Eric's way or no way at all.

Eric's hand slipped to my back, he lowered his head into my neck a little and made a relaxed "Hmm" noise while moving closer to me.

I wasn't ready. I felt like ice inside, I assumed he knew that. I had to give myself more time. Had to get relaxed. A nasty voice in my head said 'get him clean'. I knew I couldn't catch anything but I didn't want him to touch me after touching her.

There was an obvious answer, but how to phrase it.

"Eric, I'm really sorry... I just ate..." I was getting sandwiched between him and the back of the sofa but I managed to put my hand on my stomach. I often needed time to let my food settle so he didn't object to my excuse and gave me a little more room on the sofa.

I tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear. "You've been working hard. Why don't we take a jacuzzi? You can relax a little?" I said, managing a smile. I wasn't fooling him I was sure of that but I think he realised I needed time.

He nodded in agreement, kissed me on my forehead and rose from the sofa, holding out a hand of invitation.

"I'll just be a minute?"

"Then I'll get the water running, don't be too long, my pet." He winked as he strolled to the stairs.

I gathered the pots from the table and dumped them in the kitchen. I needed to take a little time to steady myself as I hid there for a while. I turned off the television and followed him up the stairs.

If I couldn't be with him I needed to decide quickly. I had known this could happen, he had never promised that I was his only one. What was the real difference between a week away to a couple of days away? It hurt more. That was the difference.

Had he really been thinking about replacing me? Had he been thinking of keeping two pets? If this Anya hadn't pushed her luck I could be in a very different situation now.

Eric was in the bathroom, the door was ajar so I could hear water running and the jacuzzi gently bubbling.

It was probably ridiculous to think of my current situation as lucky but he was here and I was here with him, there was no one else between us right now. I could not be with him all the time, but I was here with him now, why would I spoil that? It wasn't a perfect situation but it was what I had. I could deal with that.

I slipped off my jeans and cardigan, taking a look at myself in the champagne camisole and panties. I looked nervous. I was nervous. I hoped he would understand that. A couple of deep breaths and I stepped into the bathroom.

"You look very beautiful, my pet." It could have been a line but he sounded sincere. He relaxed back in the half-filled tub watching me as I tied up my hair. I could see him in the reflection of the mirror, his strong shoulders, broad chest. He had already washed his hair, it was slicked back away from his proud, handsome face. I saw hunger in his eyes. The hunger seemed to be for more than blood.

The point of no return. I turned to face him.

"Please... tell me you want me." I murmured approaching the tub. I need to hear him say it.

"Oh, I want you." He confirmed with the sexiest growl.

My fingers ran along the bottom of my cami and I slowly pulled it over my head. Eric's smile was encouraging, he playfully licked his lips.

"Tell me again." I asked, moving closer.

"I want you."

I hooked my thumbs in my panties and wriggled them down my legs.

Eric moved forward and reached out to me. I grabbed his hands to steady myself and without letting myself think twice, I stepped into the jacuzzi with him. He indicated that I should turn, so I sat with my back to his chest, between his legs and tried to relax.

Eric was hard against my lower back, but he seemed in no hurry. He hit the off switch and the jacuzzi whirred to a halt. As the water settled he murmured in my ear, "Now I can see you properly."

He looked over my shoulder, his face alongside mine. His strong, large hands stroked my stomach and ribs, the backs of his hands gently brushing underneath my breasts. "Relax with me." He crooned as I watched in hands in a trance as they ran over me. I may have made a slight noise of agreement as his finger tips began to run tracks up and down the front of my thighs.

He was slow, careful and entirely unhurried. When his hands leisurely reached my breasts, finger tips gently teasing my aching nipples, it was me that turned back to him to claim a kiss. He let one hand move lower, stroking my stomach and lower still, teasing my curls. I moaned in his mouth and parted my knees a little, happy to show consent.

"So warm," he murmured as his fingers slipped inside me. I gasped causing him to move his hand away from me, whisper "Steady" close into my ear.

I ran my fingers down his forearm, grazing my nails on the back of his hand. Realising I was not objecting Eric continued to tease, his other hand slipped through the warm water to reach me. My hand caressed the back of both of his as I leaned against his chest, desperate to be kissed.

It had been so long since I had felt this way I felt the panic rise in me as my release approached. Both my hands were on his, pressing down and scratching. I was desperate for his fingers to make me come now. Now.

My feet scrabbled for purchase on the floor of the tub as I pushed my centre up to his fingers. Eric bound an arm around my waist holding me down as I bucked too hard. I had a vague thought that water was slopping over the side of the tub but in my panic to reach my release it didn't cross my mind to worry.

There. I was there. It had been so long. Too long.

I had one arm clinging to his arm that was holding me steady, another hand with his, desperate to keep his fingers deep inside me. I shuddered through the after-shocks and he gave me a chance to calm down.

Eric was back to whispering "Shhh, steady" in my ear as I panted, resting back against him. It felt like we had been in here for hours but we couldn't have been the water was still warm.

I had a weird thought of Pam as I remembered I was supposed to be trained as the perfect pet. I needed to give him my attention. I wriggled around to face him, he was hard in my fingers as I stroked him.

"No, Victoria."

Shocked and embarrassed, I stopped touching him and tried to get away. I slipped in the stupid tub but he grabbed hold of my waist and held me tight. "You are going to get hurt in here." He tapped the hard side of the bath to prove his point. "Let's find some comfort."

We left a trail of water splashes and used towels from the tub to the bedroom. I was perched on the edge of the bed and he was knelt up in front of me as I towel dried his hair. His hands running up the outside of my thighs. I dumped the towel and combed his blond locks through with my fingers, he twisted his face a little to kiss my wrist as it brushed past his face. He held my wrist gently as he sucked and licked at the little blue veins. I struggled to catch a breath as he grinned at my reaction.

His other arm reached up and wrapped around my waist and we were suddenly in the centre of the bed, kissing slowly. I was in much more of a hurry that he was. I hooked a leg around his thigh and grazed my fingernails over his shoulders. I thought I was so ready as his fingers teased again but I had a shock as he slipped inside me. I could not keep the pain from showing on my face, Eric moved smoothly back.

It had been too long. I was too tight, too tense. "I'm sorry, so sorry." I was horrified and tried to turn my face away.

Eric was above me, propped up on his side with one arm as his other hand gently turned my face back to look at him.

"No 'Sorry's." He insisted. "You're not ready, I will make you ready. You must relax, my pet. Remember your first time, I will be careful again, I won't hurt you. Take deep breaths, my pet. Relax, Victoria. Ahh so wet, so tight, my sweet." I moaned in relief as his fingers stretched me, his thumb teased, his voice crooned on and on. His eyes did not leave mine. "Can you squeeze my fingers, my pet? Squeeze as if I'm hard inside you." I gasped as I imagined his cock and tried to hold him inside me. His fingers teased and stretched me more. Eric shifted his position a little, he was directly above me now. I could feel him hard against my thigh. "Relax now, Victoria. You are so close."

I nodded, confirming what he already knew.

"Your going to come for me, my pet. I'm going to slip inside you as your orgasm takes you. You are so ready, my sweet."

I managed to whisper his name before the pleasure washed over me. He was hard and deep inside me. Slow and rhythmical. The orgasm he gave me would never end.

.

It was fortunate that Eric understood I needed a little recovery time. I sucked in deep breaths lying flat on my back but ended up struggling to sit up. He realised what I was aiming for and helped with pillows against the headboard.

Was a week of waiting for him worth it when he was here? Yes, of course. I had to accept that he wouldn't be always here and make sure we both enjoyed the time he spent here. He had been careful and considerate with my panic and my moment of pain but now he seemed relaxed and so was I.

We talked about my first time, I giggled at the memory of that horrible cramp, he admitted he though he had damaged me somehow until he remembered the agony of cramp. I realised dehydration at this point wouldn't be good and excused myself to get a drink. Eric pulled me back to the bed.

"You relax here, I will bring you a drink." I must have look incredulous. "You don't believe that I can provide you with I drink. I do run a bar, remember?"

A smile twitched on my face. The closest Eric got to getting drinks in Fangtasia was crooking an eyebrow at a waitress.

"What drink can I get for you?"

I fought the temptation to ask him for a cup of tea with milk and two sugars and asked for a glass of red, I told him where the open bottle was. I had to smile at the naked swaggering butt that left the bedroom then I took the chance to escape to the bathroom.

I was determined to relax. We spent a long, lazy night together and for the most part I refused to think about the previous week.

At some point before dawn we moved our reunion downstairs. I believed the sun was rising as he pulled me close to face him and began to settle. This was always the easiest time to talk to him, I am not sure why I wanted to say what I planned. I suppose I wanted to make sure he knew how I felt.

"Eric." I murmured. He made a slight 'Mmm' noise. "You hurt me this week. I don't need you to say anything or do anything but I need to tell you. You hurt me. I can only cope with so much."

Was he awake? Had he heard me? He didn't acknowledge that I had spoken, his eyes flickered and he stroked my back as I leaned to kiss him. He kissed back, just a little pressure, then he slept.

.

Maybe I was just out of the habit of sharing a bed, but I could not sleep. I was content to watch him sleep for a while. I dozed a little but when my stomach growled I knew I wouldn't be sleeping properly until I ate.

I ached as I slowly climbed the stairs, my thighs and shoulders more than anywhere else. Toast and tea was all I needed, nothing complicated. I heard a buzz from the lounge and realised my phone was in there. A text message, a missed call and a voice-mail from Michael. "Victoria, please call me. Just let me know you're OK."

I assumed he knew Eric was back. I was a little tempted to ignore the messages but that wouldn't be right so I called him, maybe I could get away with leaving a message in return. I couldn't, Michael answered.

"You're awake early. Are you alright?"

"Michael, I'm fine."

"Can I come and see you for a minute?"

I was wearing a large Fangtasia t-shirt and nothing else. "Sorry, but not now."

"I just want to see that you are OK."

"I'm telling you I'm OK, really Michael, I'm fine."

"So he's back? You just let him back in?"

I smiled down the phone, trying to spread some calm. "It's his home, I can't keep him out. I wouldn't want to."

"And you're with him? You're 'his' again? Did he come up with some excuse? Tell you some bullshit to keep you happy?" I could hear the anger in his voice. I stayed quiet.

"I need to go." He said then hesitated as if he wanted to say something else, but he just said, "Yeah, bye."

The line went quiet.

I decided the best thing to do would be to call him later, maybe tomorrow when he'd calmed down a little. I doubted that there was anything I could say to make things better. I finished my breakfast and began to feel properly tired at last. I left my phone in the kitchen and went back down the secret stairs to join the sleeping vampire.

.

It was quite rare that Eric woke me. His fingers gently trailed along my hip and thigh. A dirty, sexy growl in my ear, "Wake up, my pet, I want you."

I could feel his 'want' hard against my back. Sometimes being human wasn't ideal. The last thing I wanted to do was leave this bed but I had no choice. "Sorry Eric. I really need to go..." I waved in the general direction of the bathroom and he gave a low, grumbling growl and released me.

Then he caught my hand just as I got out from the covers. "Meet me in the shower, my pet."

I grinned. "You soap my back and I'll scratch yours?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

**Whoop! This story just reached 300 reviews - thank you so much to everyone who took the time to comment. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**15th February 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

* * *

**20****th**** February is a big day for me – I am Spotlight Author on the FangReaders Chatroom. **

**If you like to join in please t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com - Just take out the word dot and replace with a fullstop**

**My huge thanks to Fairy_Blood and VicVega66 for the invitation.**


	46. By Royal Decree

**Quick Update: Eric is home. **

Eric didn't go to work that Sunday, he exchanged a phone call with Pam, we spent time in his four-poster and the black-tiled en-suite shower, only surfacing when I needed food. He watched me prepare steak and chips for myself and seemed quite intrigued by the process. We watched Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid, an old film I realised I'd seen before but could hardly remember. It had lots of sunshine in it and Eric was amused. We lounged together on the sofa, him in a soft pair of very old blue jeans, me in the Fangtasia t-shirt I'd had breakfast in.

When the film was over he called Pam again and I went up to my walk-in wardrobe. So far our reunion had been sweet, Eric was still being careful with me which I understood and appreciated. But sex with him previously had always been dirty, then sweet, then rough, then slow. I was sure he liked the changes and I wanted to oblige.

I heard him call from the stairs. "Victoria, you are thinking dirty thoughts, I can smell them from here."

"I need a little help." I called from the walk-in.

I was rewarded with a fangy grin as he saw me. I turned to face him, all I had chosen to wear so far were a pair of black heeled, knee-high boots and a black, see-through balcony bra that I was just about staying in. I had a black thong in one hand and pair of high-cut French knickers in the other. "I can't decide..." I smiled walking to the door to meet him, slow on the heels, holding the panties up in each hand in case he wanted to chose. I felt as sexy as hell and thrilled with his reaction, his eyes gleamed as he watched me.

As I reached him he shook his head, took the underwear from my hands and dropped them to the floor.

"No panties!" I played shocked.

"No..." He ducked his head down to growl in my ear.

I managed to find my voice again. "You're very overdressed." I ran my hand along his waist band, pleased that the button of the jeans opened easily.

"I apologise, my pet. I'll do what I can to make it up to you." Another growl from him as I got the zip down and reached for him.

"Do you know what I want?"

"I have a good idea..." He stepped back and the jeans were gone. I stepped forward to him and we were in the corridor.

In the past when in this situation I had gone for the bed, it was easier for me to have something soft against my back or my knees but I let him decide tonight.

"What do you want?" I asked, he just grinned, showing a little fang and ran his hands from my waist to my bottom, holding me against him. "I want whatever you want... Please use me..."

He crooked an eyebrow, paused for just one second then moved me back a step. I felt the wall behind me and tried to steady my breathing.

"My dirty girl," he murmured. I slipped my hands to his beautiful shoulders and pointedly parted my legs further, leaning my shoulders against the wall, I arched a little towards him. His fingers teased me, then slipped inside me.

"Am I wet for you?" I managed to whisper.

"Oh yes, my pet. Wet and hot."

I couldn't reply for a second as his fingers brushed past that magical spot. I made a weird noise that certainly wasn't a word.

"Wet and hot." I managed to repeat. "And tight... am I tight for you?"

"Beautifully tight, my sweet."

I was held up between his body and the wall, my fingers raking his shoulders and back, desperate for him to be closer to me. His fingers. His fingers.

"I want to squeeze your cock when you're deep inside me." The words flew from my lips in a rush.

"I thought this was about what I wanted, my pet." He laughed but didn't stop teasing.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," I was so close. "Please."

Eric lifted me up against the wall. My heels were no where near high enough for him to be inside me while my feet were still on the ground. It was a little like floating, he had one hand under my bottom and was deep inside me.

Fucking up against a wall was rough and quick and hard and fast and fun.

The bra didn't survive. I was dim enough to think I'd hurt his back with my heels. I was lucky Eric knew exactly what he was doing and stopped me from hitting my head as we came together in a noisy, joyful shout.

Once I had caught my breath Eric carried me to the bed. This was really handy because I would have had a lot of trouble walking. He helped me off with the boots, confirming that he liked them 'very much' and unhooked my destroyed bra. He was back to being careful and slow again, which I appreciated.

A little while later he had an urge to replace the damaged underwear. I relaxed next to him as he got out my laptop and spent a fortune on Victoria's Secret. I couldn't help but smile, it would take me months to wear that lot! Hopefully I wasn't going anywhere.

.

Fangtasia was closed on Monday so Eric was staying home. I admit was a little worried about my stamina after two very intense nights but I need not have worried. Soon after dark he got a call. 'Sweet Child O' Mine' rang out from his phone, Pam. When he needed to Eric could show absolutely no emotion on his face, this was one of those times. He switched to a different language immediately, then listened a while and a couple of seconds later spoke to me.

"Victoria, please could you put the local news on the TV and call me if there's something I'll need to see?"

He was so serious that I was worrying straight away. I grabbed the little silver gown I'd brought downstairs with me the night before and ran up to the lounge.

The news channel was covering the weather so there was nothing to interest Eric for a couple of minutes. As soon as they got to the headlines I knew what he was worried about. Oh shit! "Eric!"

I was scrabbling to record the report just in case he needed it when Eric came from his office. He'd put jeans on and still had the phone clamped to his ear but he stopped talking to listen to the TV reporter.

"_Vampire drainers arrested in Shreveport: Police have arrested three men in connection __to the alleged draining of an unnamed Vampire. The arrest occurred in the early hours of Monday morning following a 911 call from the unnamed female companion of the Vampire. The arrests are the first in Louisiana for a crime of this nature. The condition of the vampire is said to be stable. We hope to bring you more information on this story as the vampire community awakes. Please stay with us."_

Eric's phone went berserk for the next couple of hours. Calls came in, he called out, I had no idea how many languages he used. He only spoke English once and that was when he spoke to the police.

During the first call he literally flew upstairs and walked back down almost immediately, bringing my laptop with him. I was still intently watching the TV, trying to get more information about the draining. I had loads of questions but this wasn't the time.

"Could you do something for me?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Search for the story. Do any sites say more than the TV just did? Any names mentioned? Any mentions of Fangtasia?"

I discovered most news sites said practically the same as the TV, the details were vague, all seemed to be waiting for a comment from the Vampires.

Even my phone rang. I ran to the kitchen to get it and collected a pad and pen. Pam left a quick, sharp message. "Tell Eric to call…" Then she said a name so fast I couldn't catch it.

"Pam! Stop!"

"What!" She snapped, she had been just been about to hang up.

"Please just say that name again." She tsked at me but I was only trying to help! "Pam, could you just say the name so I can pass on the message?"

Eric looked up at my obvious irritation.

"Cat-al-eye-dees." Pam spoke slowly down the phone to me as if I was a fool.

I repeated, "Call Cat-al-eye-dees…?" I assumed Eric could hear her but I wanted to be sure.

Eric was speaking on his phone but he nodded and smiled. I confirmed he had the message and Pam was gone.

I found a news site that said the Vampire was not local and no one else had said that so I saved the site under favourites and wrote 'Vampire not local' on the pad. Eric looked over my shoulder reading the page.

He whispered "Thank you" in my ear and kissed my cheek.

Five minutes later the TV announced they had a Vampire spokesperson "coming up after the break" and finally Eric was able to put down his phone. I was knelt on a cushion at the coffee table with my laptop, Eric sat down on the sofa and pulled me up to sit on his knee. His cool hands slipped underneath my robe and he held me close.

"I didn't mean to sound rude to Pam." I whispered during the adverts. "It was a long name. I wanted to get it right."

"She's was probably rude to you? She has had a difficult night, she collected the vampire from the police as she lives closest to the morgue where they kept him. Not a great way to spend your night off."

I tried not to shudder at that thought. "Is the vampire really OK? Do you know him?"

"He will be fine. He had to introduce himself to me as he is visiting Shreveport so I have met him briefly."

"Do you know if the woman who was with him is OK?"

"It seems so. Teresa's one of our waitresses."

The advertisements finished and we both concentrated on the television.

The Vampire spokesman was immaculately dressed in a grey suit, he confirmed that the still unnamed Vampire was from New York and travelling to New Orleans alone. He was vague about what the woman was doing with him, but it was pretty easy to guess. The spokesman was very complimentary towards the police, he thanked them for their good work in arresting the drainers. He also confirmed that Vampires would be happy to help the police with their enquiries and would agree with the sentence given to the drainers by a human court of law.

As the news bulletin moved onto the next item I turned to Eric to gauge his reaction. Weirdly he was he was looking at me doing the same thing. "What did you think?" He asked first.

"Umm. He was very smart and professional. Polite. He said all the right things, about the police especially."

Eric considered my answer and asked, "Would you trust him?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Umm, well it seems like he's keeping some things back, but that's understandable."

"We are trying to keep some details from the general public to save the victim's embarrassment and appease the vampires of Manhattan."

"Shouldn't they just be thankful that he survived?"

"Yes, they should. He was incredibly lucky that the drainers were opportunistic idiots who were over eager. They decided to try and drink his blood." Eric sounded disgusted.

"They fed from him! How humiliating!"

"Exactly, but because the drainers got totally overwhelmed with the fresh blood they forgot about Teresa. Maybe they thought she was unconscious but she simply crawled from the room and called the police. The vampire's name is Frankie Valachi, he was only turned in the 1950's, his maker is relatively young too. He is very concerned about both of their reputations and their sheriff has become involved."

"So that's who you've been talking to tonight?" I was surprised he was telling me this.

"Yes, along with my superior's advisers and public relations advisers. This is a rare occurrence so everyone is involved." I always knew Eric's job was more than sitting in Fangtasia and making sure the vamps there turned up on time. He had certainly proved that tonight.

His phone rang again.

"I'm going to get something to eat and get dressed." I whispered. He kissed me on the cheek and patted my bottom as I climbed off his knee, then reached for his phone.

I spent most of that night on the internet, while Eric was on his phone. I realised he could have checked the internet while he was on the phone but I think he wanted to include me, or maybe just keep me occupied.

It was a couple of hours before dawn by the time everything began to calm down, Eric's phone was actually quiet for a while. I was still on the internet, still sat on the floor with my back to the sofa when Eric sat behind me and leaned forward, murmuring in my ear. "Come sit with me while we have a minute."

I had put on a green, long-sleeved t-shirt dress that was warm and comfortable to sit around in. Thankfully it was stretchy enough for me to sit astride Eric's knee facing him. His large hands slowly caressed my thighs as he relaxed a little.

I couldn't resist asking a question, one thing didn't add up. "Eric, why did your waitress call the police? Was there no one else she could call?"

He shook his head. "I wish I knew. Calling the police has made this incredibly public and more of a problem than it needs to be. Our staff are given emergency contact numbers but she didn't use them. Is it really so automatic for humans to call the police if there's a problem?"

"Maybe that's it, she was so shocked she automatically dialled nine-one-one? Didn't you say she was almost knocked out?"

"I will see her tomorrow when I go visit him. I shall find out."

Eric made it difficult for me to carry on this discussion as his hands moved higher, peeling my dress up and over my bottom. "Mmm, pretty." He murmured, gently running the back of his fingers against the front of my red lacy panties. His sexy grin melted me as he pulled the dress over my head. He reached one arm behind my back to steady me and move me closer to him, the palm of his other hand caressed my breast, his thumb teased my hardening nipple. I had just touched my lips to his when his stupid phone rang. I admit I struggled not to swear, it had been a long night. It should be my time with him now!

I realised that Eric actually looked mildly surprised. He had the same ring tone for everyone, except Pam and whoever this was. I thought I recognised the gentle piano part of Bohemian Rhapsody but I wasn't sure because he picked the phone up before the tune got started.

"Good evening, your majesty."

My jaw dropped, what did he say?

Eric's lips twitched in a smile, I supposed because of my look of shock. Who was he talking to?

Eric didn't say much but he spoke English. "Thank you, your majesty... Your call is most appreciated... Yes, my Queen, I do have a companion this evening... I certainly shall, may I wish you an enjoyable evening too?"

He was all smiles when he put down the phone. I could feel that my mouth was hanging open in surprise so I was lucky he wasn't laughing at me.

"Now Victoria, this is not exactly a secret but it is not openly discussed. My direct superior is a Vampire Queen."

"She's Queen of America?" Was my dumb response.

"No, no." He laughed. "Queen Sophie Anne of Louisiana. She called to thank me for my work this evening. She would normally get someone else to call so it's quite an honour."

I couldn't help but smile and share his pleasure. I did have a million questions but he diverted me.

"She knew you were here, she probably heard your jaw drop!"

"Sorry."

"It's not a problem, I am sure she would have enjoyed seeing you right now." I was still in my underwear sitting astride his lap so I supposed that said a lot for his Queen's tastes. Eric's left hand massaged my thigh as his right hand tip-toed spider-like up my back to unhook my bra. We worked the bra off together as he continued, "My Queen has ordered me to enjoy the rest of my evening." He leaned forward to slowly run the tip his tongue around a nipple.

"So that's like a Royal Decree? You must obey?" I managed to say.

"I must." He murmured as he moved to tease my other breast, making me moan. Quite when he destroyed my panties I wasn't sure but just one finger was teasing my nub. I agreed with his Queen, he should enjoy the rest of the evening.

Irritatingly he moved his hands from me. I blinked in surprise.

"Now, my pet, can you follow orders too?"

"Yes Sir." Anything.

"You must go downstairs, make the lights dim and take a seat in the middle of our bed." I nodded eagerly as he continued. "Spread your beautiful long legs for me and with just one finger tease that hard, little nub of yours." I held my breath as I listened to further instructions. "With just two fingers from the other hand I want you to tease yourself, make yourself hot and wet for me."

"Will you join me, sir?"

"Only if you look like you are enjoying yourself. I must do as my Queen wishes." He grinned.

"I'll do my very best, sir."

"Good girl, off you go." He gave one last squeeze to my thigh as I climbed off his lap and ran naked through the lounge. I shot through his office and down the secret stairs, eager to follow every order...

.

Earlier on Monday I had sent Michael a text hoping that I would be able to speak to him before dark but he didn't reply.

On Tuesday, after the long night worrying about the drained Vampire I called Michael when I woke and left a message, but he didn't call.

I was anxious, trying to remember the last conversation we'd had. I knew he was angry that Eric was back and upset that I had wanted Eric back, even so I wanted to talk to him. I eventually decided to call the security office about an hour before dark on Tuesday evening.

"Matt Green, security." Matt picked up the call sounding as if he was on alert as soon the phone rang.

"Matt, I'm sorry, it's Victoria. I know this phone line isn't really for this but I was trying to speak to Michael."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just couldn't get him on his phone." Matt didn't reply and I started to worry. "Matt, is something wrong? Is he OK?"

"He's fine. I think. He's not around at the moment." Matt spoke as if he didn't know what to say to me.

"Has something happened? Matt, what's wrong?"

"Michael's gone. Extended leave. He's gone to see his family in Colorado, he's job hunting up there."

I was stunned. Michael had gone!

"Why?" It was a stupid question but all I could think of.

"Victoria, I'm not sure if you want me to answer that."

I hardly heard him. "He can't just go!"

"He needed to get away."

"When's he coming back?"

"I don't know if he will." Matt sounded so calm as I panicked, selfishly at my loss. "His job will always be open for him, but he'll find it easier to stay away."

"Do you speak to him? Would you tell him to call me?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Victoria."

Finally frustration got the better of me, I slammed down the receiver, missing the holder in my anger. I hit my hand against the base of the phone and cradled it to me unable to stop my tears.

.

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely comments! They make me want to write more and more! **

**19th February 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**

* * *

**

**20****th**** February is a big day for me – I am Spotlight Author on the FangReaders Chatroom. **

**If you like to join in please t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com - Just take out the word dot and replace with a fullstop**

**My huge thanks to Fairy_Blood and VicVega66 for the invitation.**


	47. Teresa

**Quick Update: Eric is dealing with a drained vampire and Michael has gone.**

**.**

The following night I was pretty surprised to be on the way to see the recovering vampire and the waitress who saved him. They were in a safe house until the vampire's maker collected him. Eric felt he should go visit, I assumed this was like a politician or royalty visiting disaster victims in the hospital afterwards. He asked me to keep him company on the drive because the house was the other side of Shreveport. I was very happy to go anywhere with him, although a little alarmed when he asked me to wear my silver chain.

"I'm just being extra careful." He promised.

"So the vampire won't be dangerous and his maker won't be there?"

"You won't see the injured vampire and his maker will not be here until tomorrow night. I will have to go and meet him then but you will be safe at home tomorrow."

"OK." I believed him, if anyone was an expert on being safe it was Eric. "What else should I wear?"

"Those boots." His reply was out of his mouth almost before my question was finished.

To go with the black heeled boots I had a suede dress that I'd never had to the chance to wear. The dress was black so I didn't want to wear it at Fangtasia, although it was certainly short enough for Fangtasia but had a scooped neckline and little capped sleeves so the top was a little too sweet for Fangtasia. It looked good with the silver chain. I took a cute silver-beaded handbag to put the chain in then added the emergency cash, my phone and the black credit card.

We were quiet on the drive there, but it was an easy silence. Eric's hand drifted to my knee every now and then making me smile and blush.

The safe house was at the end of seemed to be a quiet suburban street. I was surprised to see a police car parked outside. Eric asked me to put my necklace on and wait for him. He went to talk to the police and returned a couple of moments later to open the car door and help me out. He seemed quite relaxed and my legs earned a wink.

We walked around to the side of the house as I whispered. "Why are the police protecting a vampire?"

"They're just here to keep the press away. We have our own guards too."

It was past midnight so there was no press to be seen, I also couldn't see any vampire guards.

We went into the house via a side door that went straight into a rather nasty kitchen. It took me a second but I realised I recognised the girl who was sitting there. When I had first visited Fangtasia and sat with Eric a waitress had interrupted us to ask if I wanted another drink. I clearly remembered the hate and jealousy in her eyes that night. She looked different now, thinner, paler, there were horrible bite marks on her neck and chest, a dark bruise on her cheek but no hatred in her eyes. There was nothing in her blank eyes, I doubted she would recognise her mother.

She did, however, recognise Eric. When she realised we were there she got hurriedly to her feet and bowed deeply to him. "Good evening Master."

"Good evening Teresa. How are you? How is Frankie tonight?"

"He is much better tonight Master. He was so low last night." She spoke with absolute adoration in her voice, I couldn't work out if this was aimed towards Eric or all for Frankie.

I had seen very little evidence of glamour up close, but I realised this was a very extreme example. Had Frankie glamoured her or had one of the Fangtasia vampires? Pam? I could have been wrong but I don't think Eric quite expected her to be in this state either.

He spoke calmly to her. "I will visit with Frankie and see what we can do for him. My friend will stay with you for a little while." As he passed me to leave the kitchen he whispered, "Back soon" into my ear.

I watched him go, half wishing I could stay with him visiting the drained vampire than be left alone with this blank girl.

I remembered Michael telling me that girls who stayed with vampires lost "their sanity and their health", Teresa would have proved him right. Was this how Michael thought I would end up? I suppose he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Teresa smiled weakly at me, she was confused for a moment, then she seemed to realise why I might be there. "So your Master Eric's for tonight."

"I think so." I didn't give my name, as Eric hadn't shared it.

"You're a lucky girl, he's a fabulous fuck."

I probably looked as blank as her for a second. Had she really said that? She couldn't know that for sure, please, she couldn't have been his. I sank into one of the chairs around the dining table. This wasn't happening.

Teresa seemed to realised I was shocked, but she couldn't work out why so she kept talking. "Or so I've heard. Is he your first vampire, honey? Don't worry, they can be really nice if they like you. I used to date Longshadow, do you know him?"

I lied and shook my head.

Relief ran over me in waves, she hadn't been Eric's, she'd been Longshadow's. I tried to concentrate on what else she was saying.

"But that was before Frankie... He's such a nice guy, he wouldn't want me to be with a vampire. We're going to New Orleans together, maybe we'll get engaged there, then back to his place in New York." She was smiling, totally believing in this fantasy. "But that was before those bastards beat him up! They hit me too but they really hurt Frankie. Those idiots thought he was a Vampire, they wanted his blood."

"So Frankie is not a vampire." I tried to work out what she was thinking.

"No, of course not. Frankie's not a vampire. He's not."

Wow, Frankie had really messed with her head. She was becoming a little shrill so I tried to calm her down. "OK, that's fine, he's not. You would know. I've never met Frankie. I'm just visiting with Eric."

"Oh, you shouldn't call him that, he is our Master." She was very insistent so I just nodded.

We sat in quiet for a while, I couldn't resist another question just to see where her head was. "So your Master Eric is a vampire? And Longshadow?"

"Of course. Wow, didn't you know? You would have had a real shock later when he sinks those fangs into you." She smiled vaguely and scratched at the bite marks on her own neck.

I realised Teresa had called the police rather than vampires to help because Frankie had convinced her that he was human. I had no idea how to help her. Could glamour be undone? Damn, where was Eric? I tried desperately to work out how I could help her right now. "Teresa, I'm kinda hungry. Have you eaten?"

She didn't look like she had eaten for a while, she even seemed confused by my question. I decided to take a look around the kitchen. There was a kettle with a jar of instant coffee next to it. I only found a couple of mugs in the cabinets. The fridge had milk and cheese. Nothing else. I hoped to find bread, cheese on toast would do for now but there really was nothing else.

"How about a nice glass of milk?" I sniffed at it and was lucky, it seemed fresh. I poured a full mug for her and a little for me. Milk had to be better than coffee, it was all I could do for her right now. Teresa became quiet but she sipped her drink whenever I did so I managed to get the mug of milk inside her.

I was so pleased to see Eric when he strolled back into the kitchen about half an hour later. We both jumped up, Teresa bowed again. Eric addressed her first. "Teresa, I am sure you will need a few days off, but your job will be open for you when you feel well again."

"Thank you Master, but I need to give notice. Frankie and I are going to be married, I am moving to New York." Poor Teresa sounded so convinced.

"Because Frankie is human, they are allowed to marry." I tried to explain to Eric, rolling my eyes in Teresa's direction.

For a split second Eric looked as if he was worried for my sanity then Teresa chimed in. "Of course Frankie's human. But I will be so sad to leave Fangtasia, it's the place we met." Then Eric seemed to understand what was going on and just how badly glamoured Teresa was.

He promised to see her the following night, saying she shouldn't worry about Frankie, a friend of his would be here tomorrow and he would be able to help both of them. Teresa seemed content, she took her seat again and Eric took my hand to lead me out of the house.

"That's why she called the police, this Frankie's convinced her he's human!" I muttered to Eric as we walked around the side of the house. I was still pretty shocked by the state of Teresa and certainly not a fan of Frankie.

Eric nodded and looked grim, he rapped on the front door of the house. He positioned me at the side of the door so I couldn't see in and whoever was inside wouldn't get a good view of me. "Yes Sheriff." A male answered.

"See to it that Frankie does not get any time alone with Teresa. That idiot's still glamouring her. She is still our waitress, she should not have to lose her mind because he's gone back to the dark ages."

"Yes Sheriff."

Eric and I were quiet until we got in the Vette and pulled away.

"Is there anything that can be done to help her?" I asked as I took off the silver necklace and put it back in my bag.

"I'll speak to his maker, he might be able to undo some of the damage. Although it could be his maker that has taught him to glamour like that, I'll call their Sheriff first. We'll do what we can." He didn't sound too convinced but it did seem like he would try.

We passed a few shops all closed during the early hours but there was a pizza place still lit up. "Eric, she's not eating. There's nothing in the house. Could I order something? Get some food delivered for her?" I was already reaching in my little bag for my phone and Amex.

"Go ahead."

I ordered a large cheese and tomato Pizza, a large salad, two juice boxes and a couple of desserts to be delivered. Not exactly healthy but it was the best I could do for her right now. But maybe I could do better tomorrow. "Would it be OK if I ordered something healthier to be delivered to her tomorrow? He's feeding from her so she needs to eat properly. If I order it tonight it could be there tomorrow afternoon." I was already planning. I couldn't imagine her cooking so pre-prepared meals for one, some vitamins with iron, some first aid cleaning wipes to try and make those bites better.

Eric stopped at some traffic lights and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "You're a sweet girl, Victoria."

I blushed. "Thank you." I was uncomfortable with him being so serious. "I'm _your _sweet girl." I stressed.

"_My_ sweet girl." He laughed. "Ready for home?"

"Definitely!"

.

We must have been at least halfway home when Pam called him. Eric started talking about Teresa in English but then he went quiet listening to Pam. I couldn't tell what he was saying when he spoke next, but I didn't think he was pleased. He glanced over at me at one point but didn't look at me again when he got off the phone. He turned off the road we were on. "We need to go to Fangtasia."

Ten minutes later we were driving down a street that I didn't recognise when Eric pulled to the kerb. He clunked open the central locking and said "Pam's here, she will meet you when I've left."

"What?"

Eric was staring stonily ahead. "I'll see you inside Fangtasia quite soon. Pam will explain. It's her idea."

"Eric? What's going on?"

"We will be on our way home in thirty minutes, but you need to get out of the car."

He wouldn't look at me, I scanned the street trying to see Pam, was she really here? Was he just dumping me on the street? I didn't really have a choice I climbed out of the car, he drove away leaving me stood stunned and freezing on the street. Boots and a short sleeved dress were not ideal on a cold January night.

"Victoria! How are you?" Pam slipped an arm around my waist as I jumped at her arrival.

"What the fuck's going on?" I was desperately trying not to cry.

"Sweet pet, such language. You are supposed to be a nice girl."

I couldn't reply. I just bit my lip, and brushed away a tear.

"He didn't explain?" She asked. I shook my head. "I can explain. Fangtasia is just around the corner, we will talk on the way." She kept her arm around my waist and we walked slowly down the street. Pam was in full Fangtasia regalia, a knee length red rubber pencil skirt made it impossible for her to walk quickly. I assumed if she needed to she could move fast enough but she was taking her time right now.

"Fangtasia is full tonight. We have had to close the doors, we have never had to do that on a Tuesday before. Can you guess why?"

Even though Pam was being as condescending as ever I was relieved she was here. I hadn't just been dumped on the pavement and I think I was on my way back to Eric.

"Cos of Teresa and Frankie?" I guessed.

"That would too sensible for our gossipy fangbangers. Unfortunately they believe that Eric and I had a falling out over Anya."

I winced at the mention of the competition's name. "I thought she was gone?"

"She came back. She has friends, she is their champion. They wanted her to be with Eric, they wanted him to keep her or turn her or whatever... They think I am jealous! They feel that we are their vampires when of course it is blatantly obvious that they are our customers and our food source and they need to know their place." Pam's voice raised a little in irritation.

I didn't quite understand why I was here, but I stayed quiet hoping Pam would get to the point.

"Before this gets out of hand we would like to prove that Eric and I are 'friends again' and that we will chose our partners not them." We turned a corner and I saw the pink neon glow of the Fangtasia sign ahead.

Pam stopped and turned me to her. From her clutch bag she took out a lipstick and topped mine up then told me to close my eyes as she added a little liner to my lids. She handed me a little brush. "Just loose will look good with this." She fingered the suede of my sleeve as I brushed through my hair.

"Smile!" She ordered. I had to laugh. "Excellent! You are my peace offering to Eric. We will just walk in, I will take you straight to him, he will like what he sees, he will claim you and you two can go home."

"Claim me?"

"We shall see how he decides to claim you, but I do not believe he is in quite the right mood to claim you as he did the last time you were here." I flushed, thinking of sharing the throne with him in front of the customers of Fangtasia.

"Won't they recognise me from last time?"

Pam shrugged. "Maybe, but if they do then I have simply found Eric someone whom he has enjoyed before."

We walked again, reaching the door of the club. I paused. "So is Anya here?"

"Yes, Victoria, you will see your competition tonight. Tall and very blond, she's at a table right by his stage." Pam knocked on the door and I sucked in a deep breath. Show time.

.

Fangtasia was packed. I vaguely wondered whether they were breaking fire regulations, there were so many people. What were they about to see? Pam paused in the doorway, still with a hand on my waist. She was going to have to part this crowd if she wanted to get me to Eric.

I could see him easily, high up on his throne. His face was like stone as he glared at his phone. He did not look up. Did he really want to do this? To shame this girl in front of all these people.

I thought there was no chance of spotting her but along the side of the throne were the booths that had a small step up to them. I recognised the booth that I had stood in while Eric had fought the bitten weres.

That was her! Anya. A tall, willowy blond was stood by the side of that very booth. She looked like a slightly-Gothic supermodel. She had a bright smile on her face, a drink in her hand and was talking to a girl who was sat in the booth.

In that second I hated her. If there hadn't been a bar full of people between us I would have happily tried to scratch her eyes out.

"Victoria?" Pam must have felt me tense beside her.

"I need a second." I croaked.

The girl who Anya had been talking with turned away from her and Anya turned to see Eric, he didn't look up. I saw her face change as she looked at him, the bright smiling mask she wore fell and I could see her heartbreak. I must have looked just like that a couple of days ago.

"I'm not doing this."

"What?" Pam growled, her grip on my waist became firmer and she began to take a step forward with me.

Eric looked up at us.

"I'm not doing this." I repeated, looking straight at him. What I had hoped to be a brave, certain voice came out in a broken whisper.

Pam let me go. I heard her tsk. I spun around and shoved my way back through the door we had just come through.

.

I half-ran, half-walked a few steps away from Fangtasia. I half expected Pam to follow me and drag me back to the bar, I glanced behind me a couple of times. I wasn't being followed.

The street was quiet in comparison to the chaos in the bar. I hadn't really thought this through. I had the emergency cash, if I could get to hotel without getting mugged, raped or murdered then I would be fine. I slowed to a walk, brushed away a few worthless tears and tried to calm down. I glanced behind me again and managed to walk straight into a brick wall. A brick wall called Eric. I practically bounced back off him, he caught my waist to steady me then let me stand alone.

He was silent and still, he let me take a step back from him and catch my breath.

"I couldn't do it." I managed to say. "Why should I hurt her?"

He didn't ask who I meant by 'her'. I assumed he knew Pam had told me about Anya.

"Shall we just go home?" He asked.

I just looked at him, totally confused. He had hurt me, he had hurt Anya.

Had he told her she was the only one? Had he promised to turn her? I doubted it. He had not told me I would be the only one. I could feel myself scowling in frustration.

"Pam is a little overzealous when taking care of my reputation... and hers. She got a little carried away with this plan, I should not have let her involve you. Would you come home with me? You're cold."

He offered me his hand, after a pause I took it.

We walked around to the car park. I was quiet, not sure if I was doing the right thing. It had been Pam's idea to try and hurt Anya, not his. I was sure of that. But was Eric prepared to indulge his child that much? Was Pam prepared to do anything to save Eric's pride and reputation? I realised that Pam could have easily kept hold of me in Fangtasia, I believed she let me go because Eric wanted her too.

He was right about the cold. I was shivering when we reached the Vette. He helped me into the passenger seat when Pam appeared in the doorway to the back of Fangtasia. I was surprised that he went round to his side of the car. Surely he wasn't going to leave Pam there. I wasn't a fan of Pam right now, but he had to talk to her.

My worry subsided as he leaned into the car and put the key in the ignition. He switched on the heat and said "You'll warm up soon. I'll be right back."

I only glanced out of the window a couple of times. Eric was doing most of the talking, Pam's head was bowed. She was never going to like me again after this.

When Eric got back in the car he and Pam seemed to have parted on civilised terms. He was never likely to quarrel with her because of the feelings of two humans. I really didn't want him to either, she was his child.

It had been a long couple of weeks, Eric and I needed to get to know one another again.

* * *

**Story date: January 2004**

**Thank you for all the lovely comments! Apologies if I haven't got around to replying – but I have already got a head start on Chapter 48. I am trying to move the story along.**

**Feel free to ask any questions – I'm not giving any spoilers away though!**

**23rd February 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**

* * *

**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom - ****please t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	48. February 2004

**Quick Update: Victoria had a difficult time in January but life goes on – even for Pets of the Undead! **

Considering how horribly January went, February passed relatively smoothly. Initially I was tense around Eric, when he left I was worried I would not see him for days. When he came home I could not keep the relief from my face. He began to call or text more often, he was never talkative but he let me know he was on his way home and even occasionally when he wouldn't be home.

I believed that Eric realised that if he let me know in advance that he was on his way home then he didn't have to see the relief in my face when he got here. All he saw was his happy, smiling pet ready and waiting for him.

We fell into the old routine of him being away at weekends but back home before dawn for most of the week nights. Anya and the week he stayed away were never mentioned.

.

Eric did give me an update on Teresa. She returned to work after ten days paid leave, her bruises cleared up and she was getting a lot of attention at Fangtasia for saving Frankie.

Eric had been in touch with Frankie's sheriff and maker. He asked that they correct the appalling glamouring, apparently all three of them thought nothing of convincing humans that they were human too. They did things differently in New York. I got the impression they had bluntly refused Eric's request. Eric had to be careful not to cause too much trouble, he didn't want to be the cause of a political incident between New York and Louisiana. However he had threatened to make a complaint against them for ruining a member of his staff and because Frankie had taken Longshadow's human without permission.

Apparently by the time Frankie's maker collected him they were happy to adjust the glamouring, probably to keep the peace and get out of Louisiana.

Teresa knew Frankie was a Vampire, they had told her his maker needed him in New York so he was forced to leave without her. I assumed she would be upset but at least she knew something of the truth.

.

I missed Michael. I realised I had begun to rely on seeing a smiling face and sharing a joke and a chat occasionally. The guards barely spoke to me anymore. I was sure Michael's fellow pack members blamed me for his decision leave. It seemed he was more popular with them than he realised. However I felt more comfortable avoiding them. I started to arrange to have everything I ordered to arrive on Friday, so it could be delivered with my food order. Soon the guards and I only had to deal with each other once a week.

It might seem strange but I did still feel safe around them, they still did their job and there didn't seem to be any trouble at the estate. At least there was no trouble that I was told about.

My isolation was eased by Megan and her husband returning from holiday. Already the days were getting longer, even warmer. I walked to and from The Edwards' house alone, in the daylight, without worrying.

.

I was worried about how Pam would react with me after our disagreement. I had tried so hard to be friendly with her in the past, I thought we had turned a real corner with the couple of phone conversations we'd had about Anya. I assumed my refusal to do as she wished in Fangtasia had brought to a screeching halt any camaraderie she had felt towards me. I didn't see much of Pam so I made an effort not to worry about her, I certainly didn't discuss her with Eric.

I was fairly amazed when she called me, with a warning, on Valentines night.

"Good evening, Victoria."

"Hi Pam." I tried not to sound too surprised to hear from her. I did notice she actually used my name rather than 'little pet' or 'sweetie'.

"Why are you panting?" She asked an understandable question but I needed a second before I could answer.

"I was running… on my machine."

"Oh." Pam sounded a little mystified but then got back to business. "Eric is on his way home."

"Really?" It was Saturday night, barely past midnight and Valentines Night, surely Fangtasia would be busy. It certainly sounded chaotic from what I could hear down Pam's phone.

"I am calling to ask if you have planned anything sweet and romantic for the two of you tonight."

"No! Should I have? I didn't think Valentines would be Eric's cuppatea."

"It is certainly not 'Eric's cup of tea'." She replied. I blushed, glad that she couldn't see me. Some phrases didn't really work with Vamps. "Eric is not a fan of Valentines Night. We have never really dealt with it before. He doesn't approve."

"Why's he coming home so early? Has something gone wrong?"

"A lot of our customers have been ridiculously generous. Too generous. When Eric reached his office this evening he could hardly get to the door. Cheap red roses mainly, vile things, smelling only of chemicals. Lots of synthetic, stuffed bears holding red hearts even a few red devils." Pam sounded appalled, I tried not to giggle. "Some foolish girl filled a vial with her blood."

"Eww!"

"Exactly, the blood had gone off. It was of no use to us at all." She gave a theatrical sigh. "The corridor still smells of those nasty roses, even though they have been dumped in the trash. Eric had a meeting with a vampire from another area, he asked Eric what the odour was!"

"Oh, no." I was a little too close to giggling.

"Victoria, this is no laughing matter."

"I'm sorry, Pam. You can get air fresheners which might help?"

"They smell just as bad! We have the back doors open, some fresh night air should solve the problem. Eric sat in the bar for maybe five minutes but he got three bunches of stupid flowers laid at his feet. Fortunately he decided to leave before his temper got the better of him."

"So he's on his way here?"

"Yes, I recommend avoiding the subject of Saint Valentine."

"It's really good of you to call, thanks Pam." I was very surprised that she had called and a little alarmed. Just how bad was his mood?

I wondered if now would be a good time to build bridges with Eric's favourite child.

"Pam, I am really sorry about that night at Fangtasia." I hoped I sounded sincere. I was sorry Pam and I had not agreed, but not at all sorry that I hadn't tried to humiliate Anya.

"I thought it would have been fun. But it is not an issue." She brushed it off, maybe we were OK again after all. "Did Eric tell you what I found out about her?"

"No..." I wasn't sure I wanted to know but Pam seemed to like a gossip so she carried on.

"Anya used to model in California. Apparently someone recommended she should try botox so she got a little over anxious about saving her looks."

"Oh my God!"

"Your God?" Pam sounded confused.

"Sorry, Pam. It's just a saying… Botox at her age is ridiculous! How old is she?" I was stunned. I would have guessed she was in her early twenties.

"I have no idea. It seems that now she has gone back to the vampire whom she used to feed in California. Eric is apparently the second vampire who has refused to change her." Pam said with triumph.

"So she did once see a vampire. That's why she was so comfortable with Eric?"

"I knew it!" Pam was crowing now.

"Poor girl!"

"I am just pleased to see the back of her and you should be too. Think of your position, little pet."

I had to smile, Pam calling me 'little pet' said a great deal about my position with Eric and herself.

"Pam, it's been lovely to talk to you, but I should go if Eric's on his way."

"Have a fun evening! Good luck!" She put the phone down.

.

I kept running. I considered stopping the machine and being ready for Eric to get home, but if he didn't want 'sweet and romantic' then me wanting to drag him off to bed might not be appropriate. I would let him decide what he wanted to do. I had a programme set on the running machine so I stuck to it.

The running machine faced the windows so I had my back to the door and didn't know I was being watched. I slowed down as the programme wound down and finally stopped. I leant forward on the machine taking steady, deep breaths.

"Nice ass!" Eric was stood right next to me.

"Hi!" I managed to gasp. "Sorry, I get a bit... breathless... with this thing."

"Great outfit." He murmured and pulled me close for a kiss.

"Sorry Eric, I'm a bit sweaty."

"I like that." He was grinning more than I had expected after the conversation with Pam. I moved closer for another kiss while I had the chance.

But Eric got distracted, he was looking at my running machine. "I have never seen this working. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, most of the time."

"Should I have a go?"

"On the machine?" I watched in surprise as he stood on the treadmill and studied the controls. "But you don't really need to keep fit, Eric."

"Do I just run or do I have to switch it on?"

He wasn't really dressed for this. He was still in his Fangtasia outfit of leather trousers and a fitted, dark red shirt. He had taken his boots off because his feet were bare. I almost told him that he should be careful on the machine in bare feet but it was hardly going to hurt him. I was more worried for the machine!

"It needs to be set," I started to adjust it wondering just how fast he could run. "You'll have to go pretty slowly Eric, I'm not sure if this could cope with you at full speed."

He was grinning at that thought.

"OK, it starts at a walk, then speeds up slowly. Ready?" I flipped the switch when he nodded.

I stepped back watching him start slow and gradually break into a run. I really hoped he wouldn't break my machine!

I was tense watching him, but he looked tense too. After a couple of minutes he tugged at his shirt, "Too tight", he complained and dropped it on the floor. He carried on like a metronome, on and on. But he was smiling now. I stripped off my sweaty running outfit and sat on the bed, huddled in a towelling dressing gown. I desperately needed a shower but I couldn't miss this show. His chest, arms and shoulders were relaxed and beautiful, he could even be described as graceful as he ran on and on.

I should have timed him but there wasn't a clock in the room. I wanted to take a look at the reading on the machine but didn't want to disturb him. His pace didn't falter. He wasn't going especially fast, maybe 400 meters pace rather than 100 meters, but it was constant.

I thought the smell was my imagination, but no, there was a definite smell of electrical burning.

"Eric, I think the machine's had enough."

He shook his head but I went to the control panel at the front of the machine and touched it. "It's really hot, I'm sorry…"

Eric slowed down to a halt and scowled at the machine.

"Maybe someone will invent a heavy duty machine, strong enough to cope with you?" I sympathised.

"I doubt they would make money out of them, as you say we don't exactly need to exercise but it was enjoyable... in a strange way." He stepped off the machine towards me.

"Will this be safe do you think?" I was worried about the machine bursting into flame but I was more than a little excited by his display and he was very close to me now.

"I'm sure it will be fine." He tugged at the belt on my robe.

"How about a shower?" I suggested.

"Later... How about a fuck?"

I had to laugh at his bluntness but he quietened me with a kiss as he peeled the robe off my shoulders. I was naked and stood close to him, I pressed my centre and stomach against his leather trousers.

"But I'm still sweaty and horrible from my run." I murmured.

"You smell delicious." He brushed his nose down my neck, his hands exploring lower. "And we have never used this bed. We should put that right."

His fingers teased me as I gripped him through the leather. If he had no objection then neither did I, now how did these trousers unfasten?

Eric solved my problem by lifting me by my waist and dropping me on the centre of the un-tested bed. I got the giggles as I bounced a little more than I expected and had to put my hands out to steady myself. He got rid of the trousers in the blink of an eye, his fangs were down and he was above me on the bed.

"Mmm, you're hungry!"

"I am..."

Our fingers and hands were busy as I reached up to kiss him. I grazed my tongue against a fang, making a just scratch to give him a taste of me as we entwined together.

The running machine didn't burst into flames but I felt like I had.

.

We did eventually share a shower in the master suite upstairs. I needed a little break so Eric was lounging in the bed, texting on his phone while I dried my hair. If he had been irritated by Valentine's day then that feeling seemed to be forgotten.

"It was good to talk to Pam earlier." I said as I joined him. I assumed he knew she had called.

"It is good that you two are friendly again. I was pleased that she thought to call you when I left."

I almost asked about his dislike of Valentine's Day but decided that peace and quiet and snuggling under the covers was more fun. I was surprised that he put down his precious phone and moved down from the headboard to join me.

"I have a gift for you." He murmured in my ear.

"For Valentine's Day?" That just bounced out of my mouth!

"Of course not."

"Sorry, that was silly... but why?"

"Does there have to be a reason to buy a gift?" He sounded really defensive but I couldn't work out why.

"No... I suppose not. But there usually is."

"Maybe there is a reason." He admitted.

I tried not to smile but any chance of smiling disappeared at his next words. "I have to go away, I didn't want you to worry."

"Go away? When?... For how long?" No. No. No. I had just got him back.

"Victoria... Already you are worrying for no reason."

"Sorry... sorry..." I tried to force myself to calm down. I realised he had said he _had_ to go. This was work, I needed to accept it. "Please tell me what you can."

"Don't you want your gift first?"

I scrunched up my face, making him smile and replied "Bad news first, then the gift... Thank you for getting me something."

"You haven't see it yet." He was still smiling.

"But any gift is nice... Is there anything you can tell me about why you need to go away?"

"I need to go to New Orleans. The first anniversary of our reveal is almost upon us and My Queen wishes to discuss matters with her sheriffs and advisers."

I nodded, that made sense. The reveal had been in early April, so the anniversary was about six weeks away. I still had questions but kept quiet so he could tell me what he wanted me to know.

"The date of the meeting is not set. It could last one or two nights, it may last a week. I wanted you to know in advance. I may leave in a hurry."

"But the meeting will be before the anniversary?"

"Yes, the celebrations are one item to discuss."

"Party time!" I smiled to try and prove I was fine about him going away. "Are you having a party at Fangtasia?"

"We will, I would prefer to be there but I will probably be required to be in New Orleans. Queen Sophie-Anne will want some event there to show off to everyone."

"So you will be away then too?" Damn.

"Yes... but I may be able to take a guest there." He winked. I felt stunned. Did he mean me? "No promises, my pet. It may be an event only for vampires but I think the Queen will want to reward loyal humans as well as loyal vampires."

"You might take me to your Queen's party? In New Orleans?"

"Might..." He confirmed. "You will need the perfect dress. If you see something you think you will want to wear then buy it. Take a look on the internet. It will be best if you are ready to go."

"I'm not sure if I am terrified or excited!" I admitted.

"Try not to think anything until you know. I am sure that if you cannot find anything then Pam will get you something easily, so don't worry too much. But something you choose will be best."

I did seem strange that Eric didn't know exactly what was going on. He seemed to be planning ahead for any eventuality. I wished I knew more about his Queen, although it was probably safer not to know.

"So do you want to see your gift?"

"Oh... yes please." My head was trying to get around what he had told me, I had forgotten about the gift.

"Stay put..." He winked and left the bedroom. I watched his spectacular, naked ass leave and then took a quick check of the time. We still had more than an hour before dawn.

Before he came back into the bedroom he called, "Eyes closed, my pet."

I sat up in the middle of the bed with the duvet around me and my eyes closed. I felt the bed move and he said "Open up."

He was knelt at my side, still gloriously naked except for black leather gloves on his clenched fists. He held them out to me. "Choose..."

I tapped the back of his left hand and he opened it up to show a beautiful round-cut ruby with a silver setting. That explained the gloves.

"Eric! Thank you so much, it's amazing!" I took it from him, more than a little stunned.

"You might get lucky twice, choose again." He was still holding his other hand in a fist. I tapped the back of that and there was an emerald that took my breath away. Again the jewel seemed to be set in silver, but this was cut in a rectangle. The colour was perfect.

I tried to thank him but he stopped me. "There's a condition. They go on your silver chain, you wear it all day and all night while I am away." I must have looked worried. "I am just being paranoid. If something happens, then it will happen while I am away, but nothing will happen. Take it..."

"Both?" I was trying to catch up.

"Both. This way your chain goes with everything. Take it so I can get rid of these gloves." He was grinning now, amused that he had stunned me. The sexiest of grins from him gave me an idea that made me blush, but I liked the idea.

"No, no... just hold still a second." I murmured, he was surprised I said 'no' but he let me take the emerald from him and watched as I wriggled out from the duvet. I put the jewels on the bedside table, below the lamp where they glowed wonderfully. I returned to Eric and knelt up, facing him. I held one of his leather clad hands, winding my fingers around his. I watched entranced.

I held his other hand, putting it on my hip and holding it there with my hand over his. I glanced up at him, biting my lip a little. He gave an encouraging smile. Dare I do this?

I dare.

I brought his other hand to my breast, holding his leather covered fingers against my soft skin. I gasped at the sensation, slowly he ran his thumb across my hardening nipple. I ached.

His other hand gently ran up and down my thigh until we moved closer and his hand moved to roam over my back and bottom. We kissed slowly until I tipped my head back and his kisses continued down my throat. I reached for him, hard, so hard. Leather clad fingers brushed against my centre.

"I can feel your heat, my pet... But you need to wait until we get downstairs. Once I'm deep inside you I will not want to move and the sun will rise soon."

I nodded, in a hurry to be on our way. He scooped me up and went towards the stairs.

"Eric... I need you to buy me a gift from New Orleans." I heard myself blurt out.

He raised his eyebrows. "You are very demanding tonight, Victoria." I think he was amused but he might have been irritated. He had just given me two beautiful gifts and I was asking for more.

I was sure he would understand when I explained.

"I want a pair of gloves. Please could you choose some for me... gloves for me to wear for you?" I blushed but was very pleased to see his grin widen.

"Yes, my pet. I think I would like that..."

****

**Thank you for all the lovely comments! **

**I am trying to move the story along, there is still a long way to go but I am beginning to get there. Feel free to ask any questions – I'm not giving any spoilers away though!**

**.**

**27th February 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

****

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! **

**P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	49. March 2004

**Quick Update: The Anniversary of the Great Revelation is ahead. Eric needs to go to New Orleans.**

**.**

Eric knew that one of the other Louisiana Sheriffs was having trouble with Weres in her area. He was sure that Queen Sophie-Anne would not be calling her Sheriffs to New Orleans over the first weekend in March as it was a full moon.

"Some Weres are not as tame as ours." Eric grinned smugly.

However just after he got home from Fangtasia on the first Sunday in March he got the text we had been waiting for.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. I must check my e-mails. Excuse me, my pet." He kissed my forehead and left me watching TV while he went to his office.

When the sun sank the following evening I woke him with my tongue, lips and fingers.

As he slipped deep inside me I tried not to get weepy, but I knew that I clung to him a little too much. I tried to be brighter when he started to get ready for New Orleans. I had got ready the suits he had said he was taking and he had enough smart shirts to last him at least five nights. If he needed more then he would buy them in New Orleans, but he seemed convinced that his Queen would release her sheriffs in time for them to get to their areas by Saturday night.

Eric packed up the Vette, admitting he was looking forward to the drive. He reminded me that if I had any problems I should call Pam, Matt Green or Mr Edwards. The three of them should cover most eventualities. Eric said he would try to call me but he might not be able to and I shouldn't worry. Then he was gone.

.

I was amazed that the week Eric was away was fairly easy for me. I knew where he was, why he was away and that made all the difference.

One of the nights Megan and Gerald Edwards came to dinner. I made roast beef and Yorkshire puddings, after a few phone calls to my mum.

I had never spoken to Mr Edwards much, as I generally spent time with Megan when he was away, but he was very easy to get along with. He always had something to say and was very complimentary about the food, an ideal dinner guest. He was very interested in the political and legal aspects of the Vampires reveal. In fact he admitted he wished he hadn't retired before they came out and he seemed to be getting involved again. The current vampire issue of the moment was inheritance. One vampire was claiming his home back from his great-great grandchildren, he didn't have a great deal of support from the Vampire Community but some claims did.

I'd got a couple of bottles of rather expensive red wine recommended by my dad and we spent an hour over a cheese board to finish. They were the first human visitors I had ever had in the house, so I was relieved that it was a successful evening.

.

I had a short phone call from Pam, she said she had been talking to Eric who wasn't having a great time but he was still hoping to be back by the weekend. I tried to ask her a few questions about the Queen and the anniversary party but she clammed up. I wondered if Pam would get to go to New Orleans.

The following night Eric called. First he asked how everything was at home, I assured him everything was fine.

"My pet, I must order you not to open any package that might arrive for me. No matter how tempted you may be." I could hear the tease in his voice and imagine the smile on his lips. Had he found me some gloves?

"Oh, but now you are tempting me. Just a little peek?" I tried to tease back. I was sure that Eric knew I would never open any of his post.

"I will know if you 'peek'. I am sure you wouldn't want to be punished. Spending lots of time bored here could make me very inventive when I got home."

I was stood in the kitchen listening to him croon in my ear. It was difficult to reply. "You don't need to punish me, I'm your good girl!"

I could hear him laugh, then his voice dropped down to throaty and serious. "I might just need to remind you that you need to be good. All those orgasms you enjoy, over and over. I could take them away, keep you waiting and waiting for hours and hours, my pet. Just on the edge of pleasure, so close but so far away."

I throbbed.

"Victoria, are you still there? Or are you thinking dirty thoughts?"

"Yes, sir. I'm here. Please don't be cruel to me, sir. I've been longing for you."

"Oh, my sweet, I'll be good to you when I get home. I want to taste your sweet blood, pumping hard through your body as you come again and again for me."

"Oh... please..." I managed to say but the moment was broken by the sound of another telephone from wherever Eric was.

I clearly heard him growl then he was all business. "Believe me, Victoria, I would prefer to talk to you about this in much more detail but I have to go. I will be with you on Sunday morning, be ready for me, my pet."

"I will." I managed to say, but I think he had already gone.

.

Sure enough, along with my food delivery on Friday a small, flat package arrived for 'Eric Northman: Private and Confidential'. I was thrilled and just to tease myself I put it on the dining room table where I could see it from the kitchen and lounge. I actually sniffed it, just in case I could smell leather, but there was nothing that a human nose could detect through the packaging.

I was exhilarated at the thought of him coming home. This was all made more exciting with the thought that he had been thinking about it too, he hadn't found a trip to his Queen too enthralling.

Saturday evening and the early hours of Sunday dragged by. He sent a text to confirm he was leaving New Orleans and on his way to Fangtasia, then he would be home. I had checked on google ages ago, the drive took five hours and twenty-two minutes or maybe less than five hours for Eric.

A couple of hours before dawn I decided I couldn't wait upstairs any longer, I took my book and a large glass of wine to his room. I cuddled under the covers with John Grisham and hoped Eric would be home soon.

Finally the door from the garage slid open and Eric slipped into the room. Just looking at him took my breath away. I hesitated, just happy to watch him. He dumped his suit jacket and laptop that he had been carrying on the chair by the door, he had his shirt undone and had toed off his shoes before the door had slammed shut. His fangy grin made me move, I nearly got tangled in the sheets trying to get out of the bed. As I reached my feet Eric shook his head and spoke in a growl. "Stay there, my pet, you are just where I want you."

He was unfastening his suit trousers as he stepped closer and was naked when he reached the bed. Unable to take my eyes from his face I moved backwards to the head of the bed as he crawled up the bed and my body to cover me. When our lips met we kissed deeply, on and on. My arms crept up around his shoulders, as his hands trailed over my eager body. I could feel him, so hard, against my thigh and I managed to slip my hand between us to stroke him. I wound my legs up around him, opening my self for him. Fingers teased me as his lips moved down to my throat, leaving my lips free to moan his name and catch my breath.

His fangs were fully down as he buried his nose into my shoulder and murmured "Delicious." He was hungry, I was sure of that.

With one arm by my shoulder Eric pushed up to lift his chest from me and watched my reaction as he slipped inside me. I gasped as he moved deeper and I became accustomed to his size. I clenched myself around him as the momentum increased and scratched at his butt with the fingers that had been stroking him. His free hand teased my hard nipples, he scratched me a little himself. Deeper he thrust inside me, making me arch my back lifting my chest and throat to him.

We were close. Close. We were there.

He bit deep into my throat, I cradled his head in my arms as he fed hungrily. He was still deep inside me, encouraging my orgasm to roll on and on as he drank.

I was panting when he stopped feeding, he licked at the bite, lapping up the last of the blood and healing the two little wounds.

Eric moved from me and lay next to me, he looked a little uncertain, but I didn't understand why.

"Welcome home." I smiled at him and shifted on to my side so I could see him better.

"It's good to be here." He was smiling now but sounded concerned. "How are you, my pet?"

"Wonderful, now you're here!" I said this with a grin, teasing a little. He still looked unsure, I would ask why in a second but first another urgent matter. "Back in a sec." I slipped off the bed heading towards the bathroom.

Woah. Massive head rush. I took two steps and staggered. Eric was behind me immediately, an arm around my waist as I leant against his chest.

"Sorry, Eric. Thank you." I felt a little giddy and held onto the arm that held me.

"Careful, my pet. I took a lot of blood." He admitted.

I was too confused to make anymore than a "huh" noise. The head rush wasn't going anywhere.

"You'll be fine, just take it slow." He slowly led me to the en-suite then left me to deal with that alone.

Once I had washed my hands, I peered in the mirror. The bite was healing but I did seem pasty, maybe that was exaggerated by the lighting in here. I sucked in a deep breath and another.

"Victoria?"

"I'm OK, be right out..."

When I stepped out Eric was still by the door. I was pretty embarrassed, thinking about how good his hearing was.

"Let me help you."

Eric slipped an arm behind my back, one under my knees and scooped me up, carrying me back to the bed. I felt like a cross between Scarlet O'Hara and an invalid. He put me in the bed, covering me up and slipping into the other side of the bed.

"I apologise, my pet. I was greedy."

"There's no need Eric, I'm fine. I promise."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, no..." I said, but bizarrely he seemed to want to help. "You could pass me my drink?" My wine was on his side of the bed. It probably wasn't the best thing to be drinking, but I did feel fine and it was a really good red, a shame to waste it.

"The donors provided at the conference were not interesting, I got carried away with your beautiful taste."

I think that was a compliment but I had to ask. "Donors?"

"We need to talk about my conference, tomorrow night. Not now." He stretched out, on his back in the centre of the bed.

"OK."

Eric was so serious he was making me nervous. I tried to tease him out of his sombre mood. "So if we're not talking what will we do for the rest of the evening?" I put down my glass and moved closer to his side.

"Enough, tonight, Victoria... I will be sleeping soon, you need to rest too."

Damn! He was home so I couldn't complain. Being greedy was obviously not the order of the evening.

"OK... so we'll snuggle." I murmured, doing just that.

"Snuggle? What is this word?"

"It's this." I moved one leg over his and stroked his chest, pausing to draw circles around his nipples. "It was very quiet around here without you." I whispered as he pulled me closer.

"I confess I missed you, my pet." Eric must be getting sleepy, he would never admit that when fully alert.

I was thrilled but to lightened the atmosphere I risked a small tease. "Oh... does that mean I can spank you now?"

"Certainly not, but I may spank you for your insensitivity to my plight!" He was grinning, to my relief. "Stale donors less appetizing than bottled blood and a naughty pet to come home to."

He patted my bottom, not close to spanking me but just enough to make me smile at his attentions.

"Oh sir, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Yes.. you will."

Then we were quiet as Eric slept.

* * *

**I am not entirely sure why but this chapter was a struggle to write. I have re-read Definitely Dead this week to recap on New Orleans and Sophie-Anne – more of them soon.**

**Huge thanks to All About Eric (aka Mini) for her support – I recommend Immortal Beloved – One of the very best FF's available.**

**I appreciate all comments but apologise for not replying to many this week. Sorry! Must try harder!**

**.**

**5th March 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**

* * *

**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! **

**P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	50. Gloves

**Quick Update: Eric is back home. Anyone else?**

**.**

When I got out of bed on Sunday afternoon and began to make scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast I noticed that the delivery light was flashing. Weird, deliveries didn't arrive on a Sunday. I could call security and find out what the light was for or just push the button and let the Weres deliver whatever they had. To avoid talking, I pushed the button and ran upstairs to drag on a pair of jeans and a jumper. I was too excited about Eric being home to be bothering with grumpy Weres this afternoon. I walked back through the lounge, checking the still unopened package was still there. Of course it was, this smile wasn't coming off my face today.

After Eric's admission that he had taken a lot of blood I remembered to take a vitamin pill with iron, I felt OK though. The dizzy spell had passed easily enough. I tucked into breakfast, while catching up on the sports news, hoping to see yesterdays premiership results and goals from home.

The knock on the door surprised me, I went through the utility to room to answer and was surprised to see Michael through the window of the door. He smiled sheepishly, was it rude to call a Were sheepish? Anyway I got the door open and began with a stunned, "Hi!"

"Hi..." He looked up at me as he was on the step below me, he hesitated. "I'm back, I thought I should say 'Hello'."

Impulsively I hugged him tight, his arms came up around me. I was so relieved to see him but I had to back off. Embarrassed I moved away, but sort of ushered him into the utility room and kitchen.

"I forgot how late you have breakfast." He said as he saw the remains of my meal. I started clearing away and offered him a drink.

"How are you?" He asked first.

"I'm great, we're both good."

He nodded and didn't mention Eric.

"You OK?"

"I'm so, so. Better than I was." He shrugged.

"It wasn't right that you just left, Michael." I tried to be nice, but it had hurt when he'd gone without an explanation or warning.

"I know. It just seemed the right time to go away, sorry."

There was a bit of an uncomfortable pause but curiosity got the better of me. "Did you go to Colorado? To see your dad?"

"Yeah..." Michael seemed OK with this topic. "He's retired now, from the pack and his job, so we had chance to spend some time together. I saw Mom's grave with him."

"How is he? Your dad?" I remembered Michael step-father had trouble coping with his wife, Michael's mom's, death.

"He's not quite the same but he's coping. I think it's easier for him now he doesn't need to worry so much about the pack."

"Is your step-brother Packmaster now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Russ was unchallenged so the change over has been easy. Rob, our other brother, is his second. They are doing well."

"Unchallenged?"

"Ahh... If anyone else wanted to be Packmaster they would have fought, sort of... But no one went against Russ, he's already proved himself best for the position."

"Sorry... I shouldn't be asking a million questions..."

Michael laughed. "That's alright, shows you're interested."

"Or nosey..." I laughed with him, but I did have another question. "Are you going back?"

He shrugged again. "I've got a good job here, a better one than I can get back there. Place to live, getting on fine with my Father and since the promotion the money's decent... I'll be staying awhile."

"Good." I smiled in relief.

We chatted for a while, he asked about my family and I asked about Katie and news from the guards as I had been missing out on that gossip.

When Michael left I took a hot bath and picked out something to wear to wake up Eric in. Ruby red tonight. I re-painted my nails to match, thinking there might not be much point if he had bought me gloves but it felt great to be ready for him.

.

I was thrilled to wake Eric in his favourite way and more thrilled that he didn't seem to be going to Fangtasia this Sunday night, but he didn't want to stay in bed either.

"We need to talk about my conference. We should go upstairs."

"We can't talk here?" I snuggled close to him.

"No we can't, you are too easily distracted." He smirked and slid out of bed.

I watched him slip on a pair of jeans, going commando as usual. "Maybe you're too distracting?"

He brought my robe over to me and murmured in my ear. "Don't forget, you have a gift to enjoy. Lets talk, then I promise to be incredibly distracting."

With a big grin I pulled the robe on, got out of bed and ran to the door.

I took the upstairs-talking-time as an opportunity to cook. Nothing fancy, just a bowl of soup and a little crusty bread.

Eric sat in the kitchen with me. "Is Michael Flood back?" He sniffed exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, I saw him today, I'm not sure when he got back."

I waited for Eric to comment further, but he stayed quiet. We had never actually discussed that Michael had gone, I thought it seemed easier not to bring the subject up. I suppose there was a chance Eric hadn't noticed Michael wasn't around, but that seemed unlikely.

"What did you want to talk about?" I prompted as I stood by the oven.

"The anniversary party for the Great Revelation is going ahead. I have to go. I would like to take you with me."

"To New Orleans?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes..." My smile wasn't infectious. Eric still looked serious. "There are things I need to tell you. I am sure I can count on your discretion."

"Of course."

"Once you know what the situation is, I will understand if you would prefer not to go. It is entirely your decision, but you could be a great help to me."

"OK." I couldn't understand why I wouldn't want to go, the thought of lots of new Vamps was unnerving but I would be with Eric. Of course I wanted to go. I sat opposite him with my snack and prepared to listen.

"One of the main subjects discussed was the marriage of the Queen."

My eyebrows shot up. Did Vampires marry?

Eric seemed to understand my surprised look. "There are very few Vampire marriages, but our Royalty often marry. It is generally a political or financial decision. Louisiana is not a rich state, ideally we would like to ally ourselves to another state, to the benefit of everyone involved. My Queen's advisers have been looking into this since the Revelation so Sophie-Anne has a few choices of suitor. However she is undecided and has added a couple more options to confuse the issue even more."

"So she does get a choice?" I asked as he paused. I was feeling a little sorry for the Queen.

"She has advice, but she will make the final decision."

I wasn't really sure why I needed to know this, unless I was going to get an invite to the wedding! That would be cool.

Eric continued. "Unfortunately the Queen feels pressurised, she has reacted quite surprisingly. She is thinking that marrying from within her State might strengthen her position here. Her advisers and sheriffs do not agree, but still, she has short-listed two vampires from Louisiana: one of the other sheriffs and myself."

I needed a moment to digest that news. I think my jaw dropped. "So the Queen wants to marry you?"

"I am one of her five options."

"Would you get a choice?"

"Not really."

I struggled with idea of Eric not having a say in this. I continued. "You don't like the idea?"

"I don't believe it would be best for the Queen, Louisiana or myself." Eric spoke carefully.

Obviously, I hated the idea, but I wasn't quite sure why Eric did too. He did seem to like his Queen. He seemed to be successful as a Sheriff, didn't he wasn't to progress? "But you would be king?"

"That is doubtful, she would make up a title. Crown-Prince has been suggested." Eric didn't keep the look of distaste from his face. "I would be a figurehead only, I would probably lose my area and have to move to New Orleans. I would have no say in the running of Louisiana, no power. The Queen has many advisers already. I wouldn't even be useful as a protector, she has bodyguards who are her children. They have been with her for centuries."

I tried denial. "They tried to make Queen Elizabeth the First marry and she never did."

Eric managed to smile. "Sophie-Anne is not quite the Virgin Queen... Although our Royal Weddings are arranged for similar reasons to your Royal Weddings. The contracts are similar to pre-nuptial agreements of today, they even state how many conjugal visits are expected."

"You'd have to, to... be with her. At specified times!"

Eric looked down at the counter top. "Probably, although her tastes lie elsewhere at the moment, her preferences may change. It would be better for you not to move with me to New Orleans, I think."

Eric didn't say it but I wondered if he may be obligated to share me.

I couldn't quite finish my food, I cleared away, thinking that I couldn't get upset. Eric wouldn't like that. I stood at the sink for a second, trying to calm down a little. He slipped his arms around my waist and murmured into my ear.

"Let us sit down. I have spent too long thinking about this, I shouldn't be worrying you. It is not all decided yet. I have influential assistance. None of the Queens advisers think I am a good choice for a husband, they will persuade the Queen to leave me in my place. Come on, my pet." Eric took my hand and led me to the lounge, where he sat in the armchairs and pulled me to his knee.

"Marrying me would cause more problems that it would solve. I make her a lot of money, more than could be expected from this area so it would be a risk to take me from Shreveport. She would need a replacement Sheriff, maybe two. The Queen has many children, her three eldest and I have never particularly got along. Yet another problem for her to deal with." Eric was absently stroking my legs. "I have plans, Victoria, I don't intend to marry."

"Good." I cuddled into him trying to assess what he had told me.

"No one expects a decision from her until after the Anniversary, which is why the event in New Orleans is important."

Something didn't make sense. "You think I should go to New Orleans for the party, but not to live?"

"If I lived there it would be in the Queens headquarters, you might be allowed to live with me, but it would be difficult for you there, I think. But the Anniversary would be different, I wouldn't be allowed to bring a unknown human into the headquarters where the Queen and her entourage sleep, so we could stay in a hotel. There are many places to stay that have adapted for Vampires, even a newly built hotel. It would be a way for me to stay away from the Queen if I didn't rest at the headquarters.

"Also I would be obliged to keep you with me when we are with other Vampires, to keep you safe and to keep you away from anything you shouldn't see or hear. It would be difficult for anyone to discuss private or political matters because I have a companion." Eric shrugged. "That's my plan."

I nodded. "I would be running interference."

"You watch too much American Football, my pet." He whispered in my ear while I tried to think this through.

"Would I be the best person to take? What about Pam?"

"Pam needs to stay here and run Fangtasia, we will have a big celebration there too. If the Queen decides to move me to New Orleans then I will release Pam. That is another reason why I shouldn't be taken away from my area."

Eric could lose Pam!

That was enough for me to convince myself. I was going to help as much as I could to make sure he didn't have to marry. However I had to ask one question. "Will I be safe in New Orleans?"

"Victoria, you will be as safe as I can make you. If I cannot keep my favourite pet safe in New Orleans then my reputation is lost. I will keep you safe." He held me close, I tried not to panic at the serious tone of his voice.

"I'll come with you." I promised him. I couldn't help myself, I tried to make a joke to lighten the mood. "How about I tell the Queen you are a lousy lover? She won't want you."

Eric smiled but shook his head.

Shit!

"You and her have already..." I didn't really know how to finish that question.

"A long time ago, centuries ago. That is unlikely to be connected to her decision."

I couldn't feel jealous about something that happened so long ago. But I was struggling with this now, totally overwhelmed. I tucked my chin down hoping he couldn't see as I bit my lip and tried not to let tears drop.

"Victoria?" Eric was stroking my hair.

"Sorry... I'll go clean up." I tried to clamber off his knee, but he held me carefully.

"I was trying to be honest... You need the full story if you are going to be with me."

"I know. Thank you, it's hard to hear though." I tried to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"Have you had enough talk?"

I nodded vigorously.

"You have a gift, remember. May I distract you?" For the first time since I had known him, Eric sounded like he thought I might decline.

I took a deep breath. "Could I take a minute? Just to clean up. I'll meet you upstairs?"

Eric carefully kissed my cheek. I think he tasted a tear. "Take your time, my pet."

.

I used the downstairs bathroom, washing my face then patting with a cool wash cloth, trying to calm my flushed cheeks.

I thought about my gift. I thought about Eric's gloves and him touching me. I would be touching him tonight, teasing and stroking.

I brushed my hair through, letting the familiar motion calm me. I pushed thoughts of Queens and weddings and parties out of my head. Then I went upstairs to join Eric.

As I reached the archway of the room, between our two walk-in wardrobes I paused. Eric was beautifully naked and relaxed back against the headboard. I let my eyes drink him in, feeling a tightness at my centre already.

Clothes were obviously surplus to requirements this evening, I untied my little red robe and slowly let it drop off my shoulders. Eric gave me a fangy grin and beckoned me to him. As I joined him on the bed he gave me a flat rectangular box, with a gold trim and a gold ribbon. I was expecting leather gloves, black or red maybe, but this box was longer than I would have expected.

I sat holding the beautiful box, until Eric coughed a fake cough to rouse me and remind me to lift the lid. It was gloves, they were black, but they were not leather. I touched them carefully. Silk.

"Take them." Eric encouraged me.

I took out just one glove. It wasn't a full glove. It was fingerless and open on the back of the arm with ribbons tying criss cross up to the elbow.

I hesitated, trying to work out how to put it on, but Eric took it from me. "My job, I think. Hold out your arm?"

I did as he asked and watched fascinated as he slipped the glove on my hand and tied it up to my elbow. Once it was all done up I couldn't help but smile, still keeping my arm held out as I twisted my wrist, watching my hand. I was so pleased I had painted my nails, the palm of my hand was covered in silk but my fingers were free.

Eric moved around the bed to repeat the process with my other hand. Once the gloves were both tied they looked amazing. I so wanted to touch him!

"Do you like your gift?"

"Ohh... very much. Thank you!"

Eric kissed my cheek. "You look wonderfully sexy, my pet."

For the first time, 'my pet' didn't seem right. Without enough thought I said "Maybe I shouldn't be a pet in these, they are too special... Who can I be?"

If I had been thinking straight I might not have wanted to play at being someone else. But I suppose I knew exactly who I wanted to be. I wanted to be his Queen, I wanted to be the one who could order him to stand by me and order him to be true.

No, I didn't want to order him, I just wanted him to want to be mine. Why was that too much to ask? I was close to getting melancholy and very lucky Eric was concentrating on my hands, not my face.

Eric broke me out of my worries by gently kissing the finger tips of one hand, then the other. "You could be 'my lady'?" He suggested, making me smile at the thought. "You could always tell a lady by her gloves."

"Eric! Have you read Little Women?"

"My lady," he said very seriously. "I am very well read."

I had to giggle a little. It was amazing how he could distract me so quickly. "If I am your lady, what are you?"

"I could be anyone you wanted me to be. A fine ladies plaything, perhaps."

I caught my breath. "Will you be obedient?"

"Yes, my lady."

I paused, trying to get my head around what he had just offered me. I slipped off the bed, which he didn't seem to be expecting. "Sit here, please." I patted the side of the bed and stood back while Eric swung his long legs off the bed and sat facing me. I took a step closer and reached to touch his face, fingers first then the silk on my palm. As he was sitting down his face was below mine, almost at chest height, but he tipped his face up to meet mine as I moved to stroke his neck and kiss his lips. His tongue usually dominated our kisses, this time he let my tongue touch his lips and he parted them so I could slip inside his cool mouth. My arms and hands moved to his shoulders, stroking him with cool silk and warm fingers as our kiss continued.

His hands were exploring my back and bottom, pulling me closer as I broke off the kiss. With one hand in his hair I offered my breasts and aching nipples to his cool lips and tongue. My free hand was trailing along his thigh as I began to moan at his attentions.

Eric had promised to follow my wishes, I needed to work out my next move. His hardness brushed against me, I knew where I was going next. Eric's hands moved to my thighs, one moving to my centre but I stepped back. I was rewarded with Eric looking surprised as I murmured "Not yet, your lady wants to play."

I reached for a pillow and dropped it between his feet. Eric's look of surprise became a look of fangy, pleasure as I dropped to my knees in front of him.

I ran my hands along his thighs, grazing with my nails and caressing with the silk. I just touched the tip of his cock with the tip of my tongue. Smiling as I heard a low growl from above me, I teased again, kissing the tip of him. Just one more teasing little lick, then I concentrated on pleasing him. My silky hands and scratching fingers caressed him, squeezing and stroking as I took him into my mouth. My lips, tongue and teeth worked together.

Eric hands slipped through my hair, pulling it away from my face. I assumed he was watching, though my eyes were half closed as I listened to him murmur. Most of what he said wasn't English but he did say "My lady" and "Beautiful" which was encouragement enough.

The roar when he came made me desperate for him as I swallowed and licked his still hard cock. I didn't want the moment of him wanting me to be over. But Eric seemed to want more already, his hands reached under my arms, he was about to pull me onto the bed with him when I shook my head. He let me go and I stood back. "It's still my game." I stood with my gloved hands on my hips.

I thought for just one second that Eric wasn't playing anymore, but he nodded to me. "I apologise, my lady."

I ignored his apology. I had a plan. I flicked my fingers. "On your back, centre of the bed."

In the blink of an eye he moved to obey my request. I wondered if his speed was just to remind me who was really in charge, but I kept myself together and walked slowly to the foot of the bed, not taking my eyes off him.

"Clasp your hands above year head." Eric did as I asked. His beautiful body stretched out for me. "Did you enjoy the gloves? Enjoy the touching?"

"Yes, my lady."

I put my knee on the edge of the bed, ready to climb on to it. "I want to know how it feels. I want to touch, you are not allowed."

There was a pause before he nodded. Again I thought I had gone too far but Eric began to smile as I climbed up his body. I gave one long lick with the flat of my tongue to his cock then settled astride his upper thighs. My centre brushed against him as I stretched myself up, arching my back like a cat.

My hands hovered by my breasts. "Will I like how it feels?"

"I think so, my lady."

I touched my nipples with my finger tips first, watching Eric, who was watching me. I let my fingers trail beneath my breasts, gasping as the silk first touched me. I made myself moan a little as I played, teasing myself as my nipples ached. The cool silk reminded me of his hands, when he was gentle and teasing.

My hands moved on.

I spread my fingers wide apart and slowly moved my hands down my stomach to the top of my dark curls. I let both hands divert around my centre, trailing down my thighs and scratching back up. Leaving red track marks in their wake.

"Should I?" I didn't need to ask the full question. Eric's fangs were fully extended as he watched me with blazing eyes and nodded.

I teased my hard nub first, hearing myself pant as if the sound was coming from far away. Just one finger first, then another slipped inside me. "I'm so wet. Hot inside." I changed hands, so cooler fingers slipped inside me as my damp fingers caressed his cock. Still so hard.

"Would you still call me 'my lady' if I rode you?"

"Yes, my lady." Eric grinned and seemed relaxed but his arms were taught above his head.

I needed to move a little but when I was close to his tip, I parted my slick lips and lowered myself down a little way. Up again, down again. I needed my hands on the bed to control my movement, I took my time but soon he filled me. I rocked against him, just needing one arm for balance and using the fingers of the other to tease the base of his cock.

My face was close to his, my body spoiling his view so his blazing eyes were on mine. "You want to touch me?" I managed to say.

"Yes." He growled.

"Touch me, please."

Eric's hands were on my hips before the first word was out of my mouth. He controlled my movement against him as I moaned in a very unladylike manner. More deep thrusts up into me, I tried to control my breathing.

Somehow, Eric moved so he was sat up and I was sat upon him. I clutched at his back, silk and fingers holding on tight. Deeper, harder, faster. Eric was in control.

I tipped my head back, offering my throat and breasts, desperate for my orgasm, desperate for his fangs. I came first, a sharp gasp from me as Eric tasted me from the top of my breast.

Eric wanted more.

I was on my back, legs and arms tight around him. Eric drove so deep inside me he took my breath away, but I managed to beg him to "Fuck me" as he did just that. When he reached his release he took me with him, he didn't bite me this time but he held me tight as I clung to him.

"Steady, my lady, take a breath. Be calm, my sweet."

I couldn't be sensible, I blurted out what was on my mind. "Don't let her take you away. Stay with me."

"I am not going anywhere, Victoria. I'm staying right here."

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely comments! I either get "love the lemons" or "enjoying the plot too" so I hope this chapter keeps everyone happy. **

**Apologies for the delay, but I didn't want to mess up Chapter 50! And the lemons went on longer than I thought they would as I had some inspiration!**

**With thanks to Alex Jade you can see the inspiration in the link (hope it works!) -**

http:/t0 DOT gstatic DOT com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSjpCwYSeEYBXw_

**I think those gloves are leather but I decided Eric would prefer silk – I'll put the link on Twitter and the FangReaders Chatroom Facebook page too.**

**.**

**14th March 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! **

**P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	51. Low Profile

**Quick Update: Victoria and Eric are preparing for the First Anniversary of the Great Revelation, the event to be held by Queen Sophie-Anne in New Orleans**

.

Finding an amazing dress on the internet proved impossible and stressful. I tried for a couple of weeks but I was nervous about the whole royal occasion which didn't help me shop. I needed another opinion and an idea of what everyone else was wearing.

Eric had ordered a new tuxedo but the party wasn't black tie so I didn't need a long ballgown type dress. Eric grinned when he said he would much prefer short. Once I finally admitted to Eric I was worried about buying something he arranged for Pam and I to go to a boutique that the Vamps often used, it would stay open extra late for us. Eric had influence over the owner, he might have actually been the owner or maybe another Vamp was, I wasn't sure. Pam and I would have the place to ourselves and I would have to deal with her alone. Dress hunting for a Queen's Party was a serious mission, I was definitely nervous.

Eric was going to Fangtasia so he took me to the mall and pulled up next to the black sporty car that Pam was currently driving. I was pleased that he got out and opened the door for me, but he didn't go quite so far as a kiss goodbye. "Don't worry about price tags and avoid purple, have fun." He instructed.

Some chance of that, I thought as he left. I hurried after Pam, who was striding ahead in her baby blue skirt-suit. Pam didn't need to open the door of the shop as a lady was waiting for us, she got the door and bowed low to Pam as she swept past. I followed Pam which confused the shop assistant a little as she nearly bowed at me then managed to stop herself as she realised I wasn't worth a bow. I smiled and said "Hello." I might need an ally. I spotted her name badge, Sally-Anne, Assistant Manager.

"We need to look at cocktail dresses." Pam instructed. "Short. Not black or any shade of purple. Preferably silver and red. Her size. No price limit."

"Any green would be nice too please, Sally-Anne."

Poor Sally-Anne scuttled off to the back of the shop, while Pam and I followed more sedately looking at clothes on the way.

"Pam, why can't I wear purple?"

"The guest of honour is most likely to be wearing purple."

"Oh." How did she manage to make any question of mine seem like the stupidest thing anyone ever asked? I certainly understood that wearing something similar to the Queen would be a faux pas. It would be like wearing white to a wedding.

I decided to keep conversation to a minimum and looked around the boutique. There was a whole section of black outfits, with an occasional splash of red, this place seemed to cater for Vamps. I was a little worried about what I might end up with, I was sure Pam would know I shouldn't look like a Vampire Wannabe.

I was wearing a purple-plum coloured dress now, it was short and stretchy so it wouldn't look too crumpled if I needed to change a couple of times. I was wearing my black knee-high heeled boots as I was going back to Fangtasia later and Eric requested them. I had brought my silver Manolo's in a oversized black bag as I would be likely to be wearing them at the party and wanted something to go with them.

Sally-Anne put half a dozen dresses in the changing room and I picked out a scarlet one to try on first. The bottom half of the dress looked great, but the top was too tight around my bust as the material had no give. Pam agreed it could look good so I tried the next size up which was too big all over. In a way it was a bit of a relief that the next size up was too big but it would have made everything easier if I'd found a dress straight away.

Sally-Anne offered to alter the dress, Pam seemed irritated by that thought, so I said we would keep it as a back up and try something else.

"It's not quite right with these shoes anyway."

"Victoria, you cannot wear those shoes." Pam insisted as Sally-Anne left us alone.

"But they're comfortable now, I've only worn them a couple of times." I protested. That wasn't strictly true, I had worn them lots of times walking into the bedroom but they were still practically brand new.

"Those shoes are last season, you have to wear new."

"I'm sure most pets there will be comparing outfits. If anyone asks about the shoes I can say 'Oh, Eric bought these for me last summer, they're my favourites.' How many other pets can say that? How many girls like me stay around this long?" I had probably been thinking about this too much but I thought my longevity was a huge plus that I shouldn't hide.

"Try that." Pam waived her hand at a silver dress, saying no more about the shoes.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear silver, was it a cliché? But I knew Eric liked me to so I took the dress into the changing rooms.

About an hour later we had narrowed it down to two dresses. I loved the silver one I had tried on second but Pam chose an aqua-green scrap of silk and lace that was apparently a dress but I was convinced it was actually underwear. We were nowhere near making a decision, Pam was getting snippier and I was looking for a solution.

"Why don't we take both and let Eric decide?" I suggested.

Sally-Anne smiled at this suggestion, either she was on commission or she really wanted to close the shop now.

"Eric has always said you don't spend too much of his money, are you showing your true colours now?" Pam drawled.

"I'm just trying to be practical." I said, determined not to raise to the bait. "It's your night off, Pam, don't you want to get out of here? Eric might want to chose, it's an important decision."

"Sweetie, if you don't show Eric my choice I will know."

"Of course I'll show him it!"

Pam left the dressing room. "We will take both dresses and we need to see what bags you have." I heard her say to Sally-Anne.

Damn, I hadn't thought of bags. I wanted to wear my Tiffany earrings, so a new dress and new bag with shoes and jewellery I already had, seemed reasonable.

By the time I was dressed and back in the shop, Pam had chosen three bags for me to choose from. They were all beautiful so I decided to keep the peace and go with one of her choices. None of the bags were very big so I checked my phone against them and picked a diamanté encrusted bag that was slim and small but long enough for my phone and a lipstick.

"Very nice choice." Sally-Anne commented as I opened the bag to check there was a little pocket for emergency cash. It wasn't until then that I saw Dior and Schwartzkopf so I was probably wrong about diamanté, I decided not to look at the price and handed it over for Sally-Anne to wrap.

Pam collected a full looking hanging bag herself, put everything "on the Fangtasia account" and finally we left.

.

Eric and Pam had obviously been to the same driving school. It was fairly early in the evening and there was a lot of traffic in the city, I held onto the car seat a closed my eyes a couple of times. I felt safer with Eric, he adored the Vette so would never risk it too much and drove very fast but smoothly. Pam on the other hand wasn't too worried about her car's well-being or her passenger. I was shaken and a bit of a nervous wreak by the time we got to Fangtasia.

I had wanted to ask Pam's opinion on Eric's plan, the Queen's plan and what she knew about the party, but I preferred not to distract her once I got in the car. We had a few weeks before Eric and I left for New Orleans, maybe I'd get chance to speak to her in safer circumstances before then.

Pam didn't park in a parking spot but screeched to a halt by Fangtasia's back door. I'd had my eyes squeezed shut from the second we bounced into the car park so I actually didn't realise Eric was there until he opened my car door. "You're safe now Victoria." He grinned.

"Thank you!" I scrambled out of the car.

.

Eric asked me to go into Fangtasia so he could talk to Pam. "Longshadow knows you are on your way, he will keep an eye on you. The booth we fought the Weres from is free."

I tried to make myself feel brave as I walked into Fangtasia alone. Longshadow saw me as soon as I walked in, unfortunately so did everyone else in Fangtasia. I had just come in from the back door that Eric must have just left through, so all eyes were on that door. There was a distinct stir in the bar. It seemed a little difficult to keep a low profile, but I sat in the booth by the door remembering wolfmen, long swords and blood. Lots of flowing blood.

I tried to snap out of my gore-filled memories and realised I might have made a mistake. Did they do table service or was that just at Eric's table? I didn't want to get up now and go to the bar, I would look like I didn't know what I was doing. This problem was solved when a waitress appeared by my booth. Getting served was no longer a problem but did I have another? The waitress was Teresa, would she remember me?

"Hey, welcome to Fangtasia. What can I get you on this fine, dark evening?"

"Just a large, red wine please."

"Sure." Teresa looked at me, looked a little confused then went off to the bar. I noticed Longshadow was watching Teresa and myself. She came back with my drink and I reached for my bag and the emergency cash.

"We'll set you up a tab, honey... Do I know you?"

"Thank you." I replied to her first statement and tried to ignore the question.

"I do know you. You were Master's when he came to visit my Frankie."

"Yeah." She sounded certain so there was no point denying it.

"Did you have a great night with him?" She grinned and winked conspiratorially.

I blushed and kept quiet, although it was hard not to smile.

"Oh honey, I suppose you were hoping to see him tonight? But he just left, sweetie."

Could people, please, stop calling me Sweetie?

I was pretty confident Eric hadn't gone, so I managed to say, "I'll stick around, just in case."

"Mmm, I imagine he's worth waiting all night for."

How was I supposed to answer that? Teresa's attention was called to another table, she gave a little wave goodbye and said "Give me a call when you need another. I'm sure you'll find someone fun in here tonight." She sauntered away, with a wink.

I was stunned at the change in her. Was she like this before she was glamoured by Frankie or had he totally changed her? I watched her work her tables for a little while, she certainly enjoyed her job. As I watched Teresa I realised that the 'people' that I presumed to be vampires did not catch my eye, I was studiously ignored by them.

I realised that some humans were leaving, maybe they really thought Eric had gone for the night and Pam wasn't here. This must be a quiet night for Fangtasia.

I was approached by one human, he offered to buy me a drink. I saw Longshadow pause behind the bar. I declined, very politely and he replied. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying." He left with fortunate timing as Eric strode into the bar.

It was fairly amusing to see all eyes swivel to him. His black jeans, black vest and heavy boots were almost a uniform for him during the week. Quite frankly he looked awesome as he stood surveying his bar. He nodded at me, then spoke to a couple of Vamps, who were seated close to me and drinking bottled blood. Teresa rushed up to offer Eric a drink, he declined and she came back past my table. She gave me a big grin and surprisingly showed me that she had her fingers crossed. I smiled back and sat quietly, taking the odd sip of my drink. I wondered if I would be joining Eric. I tried not to stare at him, but as everyone else was, there seemed no reason for me to not to. Eric spoke to Longshadow for a long while, he stood at the bar and made no move to take his throne.

As a girl approached Eric, I chose to look away. I stared down at my glass, forcing myself to count to ten slowly before I would allow myself look back up. I reached lucky number seven when Eric slipped into the booth beside me. I looked up, trying not to look too surprised to see him, but I think I failed.

"May I sit with you?" Eric smiled his dazzling smile.

"Of course."

"May I buy you a drink?"

I laughed and lowered my voice. "Thank you, but I'm kinda hoping you'd get this one too." I nodded at my almost empty glass. "I've no change."

"Just one more drink, half an hour and we will leave." I nodded, more than happy with his suggestion.

Eric crooked a finger at Teresa and nodded at my glass. She came running over a second later with another red and took away my finished glass.

"Pam says the two of you were successful?"

"We had to buy two dresses, we couldn't agree."

"That's fine. I understand that I am to get the deciding vote."

"If you don't mind?"

Eric murmured low into my ear. "I am sure I shall enjoy watching you get dressed, undressed and dressed again. So long as you are eventually naked."

"I promise." I whispered, needing a sip of wine to cool me down.

Eric's phone buzzed, he glanced at it, said he'd be back soon and left the bar.

I fiddled with my own phone, sipped my drink and waited. I hardly dared look up to see the reaction of the bar.

Eric wasn't away long, I had a small amount of wine left when he reappeared stood by the booth. He beckoned to me, just two fingers crooked and I slipped out of the booth to stand before him. I realised we were putting on another show.

He held my attention and tipped my chin up so my face was gazing at his. I knew I wasn't glamoured, but I knew I couldn't look away. His palm and fingers moved lower, he softly stroked my throat down to my collar bone and back up to my chin.

With no real thoughts I opened my mouth a little. Eric smiled and his middle finger touched my lip and moved away. I made a tiny whimper.

His finger touched my lip again, this time I touched it with my tongue, just. He moved his finger away. If he had asked me to, I would have begged. In front of the customers, staff and Vampires of Fangtasia I would have begged just for his finger to touch my lips again.

Eric didn't make me beg. With a knowing smile, his finger touched my bottom lip then slipped inside, just the tip. I held it between my teeth, a moan might have escaped from me as I swirled my tongue around his finger tip. My eyes fixed to his face I saw him say the word "Suck", I don't know if he said it out loud or just mouthed the word, but I followed instructions.

Simply sucking the tip of his finger ignited a fire inside me.

"Good." Eric's voice was low. "Come with me." He put an arm around my waist and steered me out of the bar. I was worried my legs would buckle but I did manage to reach the staff corridor of Fangtasia before I lost control. I staggered towards Eric as my legs wobbled.

"I got you. We're going home." He smiled down at me.

I shook my head frantically as he picked me up. I wound my arms around his neck, my boot clad legs around his waist and clung to him. Eric took two more paces towards the exit and I moaned.

"Steady my pet, we'll be home soon."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry. I can't wait." I felt tears prick at my eyes.

Eric smiled, adjusting his hold on me from one arm supporting my bottom, to his other arm and hand supporting my bottom but this hand slipped under the skirt of my dress, under the back of my panties. His body hadn't even swayed as he held me steady. "You sound desperate."

"I am, I'm sorry. I am."

The one hand holding me up teased and probed my bottom. I felt as if a jolt of electricity ran through me. "You can't wait?"

I shook my head, miserably.

"Do exactly as I say."

"Yes Sir." I think I heard a note of hope in my voice.

"Wriggle a little. Get your skirt up, show me which panties are going to get very wet." I obeyed, wriggling on his one hand, yanking my skirt up to my stomach showing my new favourites. "Pretty... Now slip two fingers into my mouth." Not an instruction I had expected, I did as he asked and Eric sucked hard on my two fingers, making me gasp as my whole body felt that tug.

As he released my fingers, two of his from his free hand slipped down between my legs, past my panties and teased my moist lips. "Your two fingers need to be here." He brushed past my aching nub, then moved back to my centre. "Now, my pet."

I slipped my hand into the top of my panties, reaching my ache. Eric's fingers slipped into me as he carried on his instructions. "Keep the two fingers tight together, press hard, again, again. Keep to my rhythm."

I had one arm around his shoulders as we both looked down, watching intently. The new panties were black and sheer vertical stripes. Thanks to the bright fluorescent lights in the corridor and the sheer sections on my underwear it was relatively easy for me to see our fingers work together.

"Victoria..." Eric murmured. "When you come... if you scream you will have this corridor full of nosey waitresses... It's your choice, my pet."

I whimpered.

"Don't stop, don't stop." He ordered me as I faltered from the rhythm. His fingers brushed that magical spot in the perfect way, I felt the raising panic of my orgasm. So close. I kissed Eric fiercely as I came, it was the only way to keep myself quiet. I was glad to cut my lip on his fangs, Eric sucked hard at the couple of drops of blood as he placed me on my feet.

He pulled the stretchy skirt of my dress back over my bottom, tidying me then tasting his fingers with a grin and an expressive "Yum".

I giggled in relief that he wasn't irritated that I had delayed him. I made sure, once my legs had stopped wobbling, to stand on my tiptoes and whisper "Thank you."

Eric laughed. "My pleasure, let's get home. Don't forget your bag."

I gathered my bag which had hit the floor a while ago and followed Eric outside. He was pacing ahead, so maybe he was impatient to get home. I trotted after him, but he turned casually. "Stay right there."

I stopped dead, right in the middle of the deserted parking lot.

Eric continued and reached his car, he turned around and leaned against the passenger door. He tipped his head to one side and considered me as I stood exactly where he had told me to.

What was going on?

"You have very pretty panties on Victoria."

"Thank you, Sir." Not a subject I had expected to discuss in a car park.

"Are they new?"

"Yes, Sir. From the same place as the beautiful gloves you bought me. I thought I'd try them out. The name was in the gift box." I had wanted to mention it to him, they had just arrived today. But why were we discussing this in a car park, stood ten feet apart?

"What I want you to do tomorrow is go back on that site and spend, spend, spend. For our weekend away."

"Yes, Sir." I smiled, looking forward to a shopping spree at Kiki de Montparnasse, but I still didn't know why I was stood here.

"And are those new panties a little damp, my pet?"

I blushed and couldn't answer.

"It's a long drive home, it will be uncomfortable for you... Take off the panties."

I actually looked around me. Did he mean right here? Had he just asked me to take off my panties in a parking lot? I looked back at him.

"It's not always so quiet back here. You might wish to hurry, Victoria."

I wanted to ask why? Could I wait until I got in the car at least?

But I knew why. I should take my panties off right here, right now just because he asked me to. Because he wanted me to.

I reached up under my skirt, tugging at the sides a little.

Eric shook his head.

I stopped and dropped my hands. What had I done wrong?

"Let me see. Raise your skirt higher. Show off for me, my pet."

I hesitated. Eric was still leaning on his car, his confident grin still in place. The only way I could do this was to keep my eyes on him, if I looked to either side I'd never manage it.

I raised my skirt, trying not to rush. When the skirt reached my hips I stopped. Eyes on him I slipped my underwear to my knees, a quick step and a wiggle and I was holding them.

"You won't need them again tonight, just drop them in front of you."

My ridiculously expensive panties hit the dirty tarmac. I couldn't look at them.

"Turn slowly, my pet. Let me see what I'm going to be getting later."

That meant I would have to take my eyes off him, damn. I put my hand flat on my stomach, holding up the skirt. I turned to the car park first, still empty. A breeze blew past me, I had goosebumps on my bum and a burning sensation deep inside. I concentrated hard on his last words: _"Let me see what I'm going to be getting later."_

I turned again, the back door of Fangtasia was still closed, nothing was stopping any Vampire or staff member leaving by that door. I couldn't look at it for long.

I turned again. Had the street always been that close? If a car slowed or even turned in I would have bolted. Shaking now, I turned back to him.

"Pull your skirt down and come to me."

I moved as fast as I could to his welcoming arms. He kissed me fiercely, gripping my bum over my skirt. "Shall we go home."

"Oh, yes please."

Eric opened the passenger door and helped me inside the car. He was smiling when he joined me. My relief at not being seen was turning into giggle. "Are we just leaving my poor panties there?"

"Just think what a treat they will be for someone." Eric laughed.

I held my hand over my mouth, laughing like a maniac now.

The Vette reached the turn off for the road. "Victoria, look!" Eric was looking in his rear view mirror. I swivelled round to look out of the Vettes little back window.

"No!" I squealed! A man had just come out of the doorway of the bar, he must have been human as he was carrying full rubbish bags.

"So close, my pet. If he had seen you he would have remembered you forever."

"He would have thought I was insane!"

"No, he would have thought you were a living, breathing wet dream."

I felt my face blush crimson, but I was still smiling.

"My pet, for such a sweet girl you make a wonderful slut. I can't wait to get you home." Eric's hand settled on my thigh and we drove into the night.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to end with Eric choosing her dress, but they somehow got carried away in the car park so next time: Eric gets a fashion show.**

**I hope you enjoyed the diversion. I would love to know what you think.**

**.**

**Hopefully later today I will share a Wolfie One-Shot in celebration of the Super Moon! Please add me to Author Alert or go through my profile to find it. No Eric but lots of Alcide. **

**.**

**19th March 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! ****P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	52. Ready For The Party

**Quick Update: What does The Viking's Pet wear to a Queen's Party?**

**.**

Eric drove steadily and fast, we got home far quicker than I could have imagined. Still a couple of hours before dawn we went straight to his room, I was eager to be alone in a private place with him after our adventures at Fangtasia. I wasn't expecting him to ask which dress I was trying on first.

"Now!"

"You had other plans?" Eric grinned, probably knowing full well what I had been hoping for. "I would like to know that you have got the perfect dress. If not you and Pam may need to shop elsewhere."

That was a horrible thought.

"And a little anticipation is good for you, my pet..." Eric pulled his vest over his head and lounged back on the bed.

OK, so I was trying on dresses. Again.

I grabbed the bag with both dresses and my bag with my shoes in and headed to the shower room where there was a decent sized mirror and all the black tiles to look in.

"Victoria, you're going to hide while you change?"

"I need to put my hair up. You'll see why."

"I want to see you change." Eric was looking me up and down with a fake leer.

I giggled. "You've seen lots of me tonight..." Then his phone rang so he gave me a wave and answered his phone as I ran into the shower room.

I went for my favourite choice first, the silver dress that I needed to put my hair up for. Tonight I just did a lose ponytail but I would have to work something out for the night of the party. All ready and hoping he would be pleased, I opened the door a little to check he'd finished on the phone.

I knew the dress wasn't overly impressive from the front, the scooped neckline was not showy, the dress wasn't tight on the top, more draped but the material was a beautiful, dark silver and it clung nicely around the tops of my thighs. Eric seemed concerned.

"I'll need make-up and my earrings to show it off properly..." I put my hands under my ponytail and stretched up as I turned, "And I have to put my hair up because of the back..."

The dress didn't actually have a back, just little straps to keep it on my shoulders then my back was bare all the way down to the top of my butt.

I didn't hear Eric move but I felt him run his fingers down my back, then along the top of my bottom. I dropped my arms and reached back to him as he moved closer to my back, his lips on my neck. "Was this your choice?"

"M-hmm."

"Very nice, you will look wonderful."

"Thank you. Do you want to see the other dress?"

"Pam's choice? Of course. It should be amusing."

I was back in the shower room wriggling out of the silver dress in a couple of minutes.

The aqua dress Pam chose was basically two triangles of green silk covering my chest and a band of green silk just about covering my butt and front. The middle of the dress was filled in with a lace that was tight, stretchy and gave a little support, just as well because it was only held up by spaghetti straps.

I was already thoroughly hot and bothered from Eric's reaction to my silver dress, my excitement mounted as I opened the shower room door and peeped out at him. Eric was laid back on the bed, arms behind his head and frozen in time. He didn't phase out like this very often, but when he did, I left him to come back to the here and now in his own time.

Gradually his head turned and he smiled at the sight of me. In one quick, easy movement he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you think?"

Eric twirled a finger, so I did as indicated and turned.

I couldn't resist, I had my back to him so I wiggled my ass, looking back over my shoulder and asking coyly. "Does my bum look big in this?" No reply, but his eyes were eating me up. "Should I wear this to the party?" I asked as I returned to face him.

"You will only ever wear this for me."

"You don't want to show me off in it?" I laughed. "The Queen might think you'd picked me up on a street corner or something... I don't know what Pam was thinking!"

He was stood in front of me, not touching yet, just looking down at me as I gazed up at him.

"My child knows me very well. I'm sure Pam knew I would enjoy a little whore this evening. I must remember to thank her."

I think I needed to thank her too, as his hands ran roughly over me and I gripped him, we had waited too long tonight. But, it seemed that we had a game to play, I had to catch up with what he wanted from me.

Eric backed us up, I felt the wood panelling behind me. "How much to fuck a desperate whore against a wall?"

If he wanted to talk dirty I could deal with that, especially after the night we'd been having. "With a cock like this I should be paying you." With two hands I caressed his hardness and moaned.

"How much for a fuck?" He demanded to know, lifting me, moving up my skirt, fingers invading me.

"A dollar." I gasped. "You can fuck me for a dollar..."

I ground myself towards his fingers, slick and wet as he worked me. "No whore's cunt ever smelled sweeter."

"Hungry, sir? Wanna taste? Free sample." I managed to pant out.

"How many men had tasted your sweet pussy?"

"Millions, sir. Fucking millions of them, join the queue." I let out a shout of surprise as he dumped me on the bed but remembered my role as he watched me from the foot of the bed. "Taste me... use me. Make the whore come and you'll get free fucks forever." I spread my legs, hands on my thighs, opening for him.

"Lazy little slut. You have to work for a living, not just lie on your back with your cunt open."

That threw me a little, I hated these words when they sounded too real. I hesitated, unsure of the game now.

Eric held my gaze levelly, in a quiet, gentle gesture he caressed my ankle, my calve and smiled, nodded to me.

A deep breath and I found I could carry on. I sat up a little, playing with the lace and silk that was just about covering my breasts. "Tell me what you want, sir. I have been taught that the customer is always right."

Eric was next to me on the bed, he whispered close to my ear. "Sit on my face, grind your hot pussy on my tongue and suck my cock as if it was your favourite."

Shit, I was crap at this! How the hell could I concentrate on sucking his cock, while his tongue was teasing me? I had to learn, I was ready to practise.

I manoeuvred around on the bed. "Two dollars!"

"What? Your pretty pussy was free two seconds ago." He was growling and grinning, I was relieved to be laughing with him.

"My tasty pussy's only free when I'm_ lazy _on my back... I'll suck your cock for a dollar and ride your face for another."

"Fucking inflation!"

I was laughing as I straddled him. I held myself above him. "Agree to my price or I'll charge sixty-nine dollars."

"Perfect.. that's exactly the price I want to pay."

.

Over the next couple of weeks everything was coming together for our trip to New Orleans.

I discovered that Mr Edwards, our neighbour, was going as a special guest because of his assistance in Vampire politics. Megan had been invited as his wife, but she wasn't going, she didn't admit it but I think she was too nervous to actually go. Mr Edwards was wearing black tie too, Megan happened to mention that she had spent ages hunting for his cuff-links. I told her about Eric's Victorian cuff-links, they were gorgeous, a classic design in gold and Whitby jet. Eric had been pleased that I'd become a little giddy seeing them.

"Oh, they sound wonderful." Said Megan. "Gerald's taking his old silver pair that he's had forever, they're so old they're probably antique too!"

"Silver?" I asked. Did Megan realise what she had said?

"Oh! Oh! He can't wear silver!" Megan realised.

"They probably wouldn't let him in!"

We spent the next hour on the internet finding a nice bland pair of gold cuff-links for Mr Edwards.

.

Eric came home one night with the most gorgeous, red, leather case on wheels and warned me that everything I took had to fit inside or it wouldn't fit in the car. I'd always thought Louis Vitton luggage had LV written all over it, but this just had it written inside.

My dress would go in his suit bag, I had slushy feelings about my silver dress and his stunning, new tuxedo travelling together but I put them out of my mind.

I had a great dress picked out to travel in, short and green with a gold sheen and stretchy enough to be comfortable. I had my oversized hand bag to carry mints and water for the journey along with emergency cash, my silver chain that Eric said I should keep out of sight and anything that didn't fit in my travelling case. We were leaving via Fangtasia so I wore my cute pair of black, high-heeled ankle boots just in case I ended up in the bar. I was taking my black, leather, pleated, mini skirt to occupy Eric on the drive back and it was getting warmer so just a cotton skirt, with a few tops and flat ballet shoes for the two days I'd spend there. Oh, of course, every spare inch of the case was filled with tiny panties, lacy bras and anything else that took my eye.

Eric had booked our hotel for three nights. He gave me the details and I googled it, finding more of a story that I expected. The Garden District Hotel used to be an ordinary, hotel catering to the lower price range tourists, less than one hundred rooms in need of a little redecoration. The chain that owned it were asked to sell it for a price well above what it was worth so they took the cash. The hotel closed down and renovations started slowly then the Vamps came out and the hotel was literally re-Vamped in weeks. Now the hotel offered five star vampire service, fifty suites and rooms with light-tight sleeping areas, bars selling exotic varieties of blood and intense security. Business was booming and the previous owners had tried to take the buyers to court on some sort of insider trading charge, but they had backed out of the court proceedings quite quickly. The assumption the newspaper article made was that a forward thinking vampire had known the Revelation was coming and knew the hotel was in a good spot for Vamps, as it was close to the Monastery where royal parties were held, so they had got a great deal.

That was something Eric dropped into a conversation, the party was being held in a Monastery! Sometimes this whole party idea was a little too much to take.

.

The fun was to begin on Sunday evening, we were driving down to New Orleans in the early hours of Sunday morning after Eric had spent a couple of hours at Fangtasia. Eric slept in Shreveport on Saturday so the original plan was that Pam would collect me from home and bring me to Fangtasia so I could set off when Eric was ready to go.

Eric called me with a small change of plan just before dawn on Saturday morning. "I need Pam here tonight. I have arranged with Matt Green for one of the guards to bring you here tomorrow evening."

"I could get a taxi?"

"You could, but you won't. I have meetings arranged in the bar so you could sit in my office or at a table in the bar if I am delayed."

"I don't want to drink so I'll bring a book and sit in your office." I decided.

"You don't want to drink! You can't say that in my bar!" Eric pretended he was shocked.

"We've got a long drive ahead."

"Victoria, we can stop if you need to."

"I just want to get there now! We've been planning for ages."

"Don't worry, my pet. We will get there. Sleep well."

.

Michael called that Saturday afternoon. "Hi. You need a ride into Shreveport tonight?"

"Yes, please. I'm sorry if this puts you out."

"It works great for me, I get to keep the car tomorrow and it's my day off. What time?"

Eric wanted to set off after midnight but before 1am so I arranged to be at Fangtasia by 11.30 just in case.

Michael and I were back on good terms since his return, we chatted when he brought deliveries up but kept away from awkward subjects. One of those awkward subjects was this party which I hadn't mentioned, I supposed I would have to now. I hoped he wouldn't worry.

Michael had begun dating Katie's friend Stacy and they generally went out with Katie and Paul from what I heard. He didn't talk much about her but I hoped they were getting on well.

Michael arrived in good time and I was ready. More often than not he saw me in jeans and jumpers but he didn't comment on my short, green dress and high-heeled boots. I'd added a wrap-around cardigan to cover up a little. Michael was surprised to see my little case though.

"I thought you were just going to the bar. You need a case?"

"We're just going away for a couple of days. Can I fill you in on the way?"

"OK."

My cute red case went in the boot of the car and we set off. I knew I couldn't give too many details to Michael but I began to explain. "We're going to a party in New Orleans tomorrow night. It's to celebrate the anniversary of the Vampires Revelation."

"Isn't there a party at Fangtasia?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but Eric wants to go to this one."

"He wants to go to, or he has to go?"

"It's important that he goes." I avoided the question and we were quiet for a while, but I knew Michael couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Victoria, please be careful down there. I know Eric is the most important Vampire around here, but New Orleans is just... it's different."

"I know, he's told me but I'll be fine. Eric doesn't want any trouble."

"He might not have a choice."

I was definitely keeping quiet about the Vampire Queen that might want to marry Eric and about the plan that having a pet with him would enable Eric to stay away from Sophie-Anne.

A good few minutes of quiet passed, so I tried a different conversation. "So you get to loan the car? What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Ahh, going to go to Cross Lake, might take a picnic or eat somewhere there. Depends on the weather."

"Cross Lake?"

"Yeah. It's close by, just somewhere to go." Michael sounded vague.

"Going with Katie and Paul?"

"No, no, just me and Stacy."

"Oh... That sounds nice."

"Nice?" Michael didn't sound impressed with my choice of words. But it did sound nice, a sunny day out by a lake, with a picnic. Nice and romantic for a Sunday afternoon, but I could hardly say that.

"Nice is good!" I pointed out.

"Nicer than a vampire party in New Orleans?"

"Probably a lot less hassle..." I grinned at him, trying to ease the conversation.

Michael was quiet then he spoke again. "I can't believe I'm just delivering you to him."

"Michael..."

"We could just go. There's a tank full of gas. He can't track the car, we've got an hour before he'll miss you. Please, let me get you away from him."

I was shaking my head before he'd finished speaking.

"And I can't believe I'm right where I was before I left." Michael was shaking his head but he stopped talking. I didn't know what to say. We were in the city now, close to Fangtasia.

"Michael, I swear. I'm safe. As safe as anyone can be."

He was concentrating on the traffic so we just let the car go silent for a while.

"Do you need to go in the front of Fangtasia or the back?" Michael asked. We must be close.

"The car park at the back would be best."

"Parking lot."

"Sorry... yeah." Bloody Americans.

"Will you text me? Let me know you're OK?"

"Sure. When I wake up tomorrow?"

"Thanks. I'd worry."

As we turned into the 'parking lot' I saw someone we did need to worry about.

"Michael, the blond in the doorway is Pam. She's Eric's..." Could I say she was his child? "Well, she's just Eric's. She enjoys winding me up, she'll probably try irritate you too."

"Great."

"Could you stay in the car? I'll grab the case."

"Not likely..." Michael parked up and got out of the car. I climbed out of my side while he got my case and we walked up to Pam who was blocking the door.

"Little Pet! You got here safely."

"Good evening, Pam. This is Michael."

Pam gave Michael a long look up and down then returned to me. "Are you going to wait here for Eric?"

"Here?" I asked.

"I understood you really enjoyed the parking lot."

Shit! Surely she wouldn't go into details. "Eric asked me to wait in his office..."

"Well he's just sitting in the bar, you could sit with him... or on him?"

I daren't look up at Michael, would it be obvious what she was talking about if you didn't have any idea what I had done here. Either way it was definitely time he left. "Michael, thanks so much for driving me, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"No problem. Enjoy the party." Michael sounded ready to leave.

"You have a good day tomorrow too." He left without speaking to Pam. She stood in the doorway until his car left the car park and I stood waiting for her to clear the way.

"Are you sure he's Colonel Flood's son? They don't look alike." Pam commented.

"Michael looks like his Mom."

"Hmm. Does he do Vampires? Were's are supposed to have a great deal of stamina." She leared.

"I never asked him. Please, would you let me in? Or should I go around to the front?"

"Victoria! You're grumpy this evening. It's just a little girl talk."

"Sorry, Pam, I'm just getting ready for the party..."

* * *

**I can't believe that I will soon be writing The Corridor! **

**Last summer I wrote a one-shot about Eric and Victoria in their New Orleans hotel, that one-shot was the first story I wrote and the test run for this story. If you haven't read it then it is still here, I will need to re-read and do some editing before I introduce that Lemon into the next chapter. **

**.**

**Just a reminder I have written a Wolfie One-Shot – Chasing My Tail – In celebration of last weekend's Super Moon! If you want to read some Were-Lemons please go via my profile to find it. No Eric but lots of Alcide. **

**.**

**27th March 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter**

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	53. The Corridor

**Quick Update: Victoria and Eric are travelling to New Orleans.**

.

When I could blank out the idea that the Queen might decide to marry Eric then I was quite excited about this weekend. I was spending three nights with Eric in a fancy hotel, that was definitely nothing to complain about. He seemed to be in good spirits too, maybe we could both forget about the Queen until we needed to worry about her.

Eric was certainly enjoying his car, once out of the city he put his foot down and drove with a satisfied smile, I avoided looking at the speedometer. He reached over to caress my knee. "We'll have some fun this weekend."

I grinned back. "Of course! Surely New Orleans is the best place to spend your anniversary."

"I was there when we came out too."

"Really?"

"Sophie-Anne wanted everyone together, safety in numbers just in case of trouble. Pam and I watched it all on TV at the Queen's Headquarters. We had no idea what to expect, but for us worked out better than we could have hoped. Where were you?"

"I was with mum, watching on TV too. A night to remember! I think I looked like..." I turned to Eric and pulled a wide-eyed face, with my jaw dropped, making him laugh.

"I should probably tell you a few things so you don't look too much like that tomorrow night."

"OK..." Back to business, I waited expectantly.

"OK. The Queen first. I suppose your biggest surprise will be that she looks so young. She was younger than you when she was turned. Maybe fifteen, sixteen." Eric looked over at me, gauging my reaction. I hope I just looked like I was listening calmly. "Andre her first child is always with her, he was turned when he was young too. He doesn't have an official title but he's her second-in-command and has a lot of power."

I nodded, talking it all in. Teenage vampires. Powerful teenage vampires.

Eric continued. "She has armed guards, two brothers who she turned at the same time. They carry knives and axes as they would have done when they were human. They're Anglo-Saxon."

"Oh. English?"

"Probably not what you would call English, but close enough. They don't like Vikings." He gave a wry smile.

"I can't imagine why not!" I smiled with him and we went back to our peaceful drive.

.

We got to New Orleans three hours before dawn, the city was still lively. Eric pointed out a few places as we drove, more sedately now to the Garden District. We wound down the windows so I could see the city better, and Eric took the scenic route through the French quarter, which was still chaos at this hour of a Sunday morning.

I got a thrill of excitement when we pulled up to the Midnight Garden Hotel. The front of the hotel was lit up and looked like a wedding cake. It seemed smaller than I expected from the front, four storeys high and not especially wide, but I discovered the hotel went back into a large plot and was surrounded by gardens with trees giving lots of privacy.

Concierge looked very pleased at the prospect at taking the Vette, they took our bags too and I followed Eric up the front steps into reception. I had to warn myself not to look too wide-eyed and amazed, the hotel would be good practise for the party tomorrow.

The hotel lobby was quiet calm but I could hear music coming from a bar that seemed to be just along a wide-corridor. There were a few groupings of sofas in the reception area, with waiters serving drinks to Vampires and a couple of humans, a busy concierge desk, two elevators to the rooms and a huge reception desk which was where I followed Eric to.

Eric certainly got a lot of attention, he nodded good evening to one of the parties, who nodded back, they seemed to know him. Check-in was very straightforward, Eric was given a key for the room and another for the light-tight room with what I found out to be information on how to reset the lock for the bedroom. Eric had to ask for a room key for me, I wasn't automatically given one. The receptionist was able to confirm that hairdresser I had booked for the following afternoon would be there, that was a relief I was looking forward to someone else doing my hair and make-up for the party.

As we crossed reception to the lifts Eric said "I'd like to come back down and see the bar, once we have seen our suite. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure. Could I eat first?" I had already ordered room service from Fangtasia, knowing I'd be starving after the long drive.

"Of course." We got into the lift and Eric backed me into the corner for a long, slow kiss, fortunately we were alone. I really wished that hotel had more floors, but we were on the top floor and had to get out eventually.

Our room was halfway down quite a long, wide corridor, this was when I realised that the hotel was bigger than I imagined. Our suite had double doors and judging by how far away the other doors were on this corridor it was going to be huge.

The suite was simply stunning, the interior decoration was a huge contrast to the exterior of the hotel, very modern and minimalist, but still extremely luxurious. The huge lounge had a white and black colour theme, with accents of chrome and glass. The seating area, with white leather sofas was in front of the entrance and a free standing ebony writing-desk closer to the windows. Opposite the desk I was surprised to see a little, glass dining table for two which seemed to have my room-service on and a fancy fruit decoration. The windows were more old style, two patio doors opening to a balcony and two smaller windows either side.

"Is this to your taste, my Pet?"

"I think it'll _do_ for a couple of nights." I grinned and reached up to kiss his cheek. "It's beautiful, thank you for bringing me."

Eric was looking around, he seemed pleased too. "Where would you like to explore first?" There was another set of double doors on one side of the lounge and two single doors on the other.

"I'm hoping for a bathroom, so..." I tried a single door and got lucky first time. I left Eric 'exploring' and checked out the bathroom. The toilet was in another little room inside the bathroom, there was a huge tub, separate huge shower and double sinks with lots of mirrors and fancy lighting. I realised there was enough space for the hairdresser to get me ready in here tomorrow afternoon, I liked the idea of her being away from Eric as he slept. The bathroom was white with black trim, there were the usual thick fluffy white towels and black ones too. Along with two thick, black bathrobes.

Back in the lounge our bags had arrived and Eric had found the fridge and microwave. He was studying the label on a bottle of blood. "There's drinks in here for you too." He commented. "Do you want to try the next door?"

The next door was to a double bedroom, still all white and black but a little disappointing, the bathroom was larger. "This is the guest's room." Eric explained, stood close behind me. "No one would expect a human to stay with a sleeping Vampire. Few Vampires would trust a human enough. I got lucky when I found you." Eric growled the last words in my ear and scooped me up so we both landed in the middle of the bed. "For proprieties sake we must make this bed messy." He tugged at the bed covers beneath us, I was wriggling underneath him, pushing at his shoulders.

"No, I don't like it in here. I want the best room." I was giggling, trying to push him away, but I couldn't play anymore when his lips met mine. When I relaxed he stopped kissing and left the bed, helping me to my feet.

"Shall we go see the 'best room'?" Eric grinned and pulled the other security key from his jeans pocket. He opened the double doors at the other side of the room, I realised there was a key pad on these doors too. We didn't get very far, going through the first doors led to a square corridor only leading to another set of double doors. Eric used the key again and with a gesture of grandeur he opened the doors wide.

I have to admit I cracked up laughing as soon as I saw the fabulous room. It was beyond beautiful. Whereas the rest of the suite was white with black, this was black with white. Black wooden walls with chrome highlights, thick black carpet and rugs, even the light fittings were black. I assumed wardrobe space hid behind the wood panelling because the only furniture was couple of black bedside tables, a black leather sofa and a white leather sleigh bed that shone out in the room. The bed had thick black covers and pillows, Eric would look incredible on it.

The high ceiling had a crystal chandelier that threw shadows all around the room, but if there were windows they were hiding behind wood panels. There wasn't much decoration and the room should have looked dull, black on black, but there were so many types of black. Reflective black, matt and textural, the wood gave a dull sheen and there was enough white or silver coloured highlights to make the place breathtaking.

I realised Eric was knelt down setting the lock behind me, I kissed his ear. "This is amazing!"

"It's certainly different!" Eric pointed to either side of the door. "If you push on these panels you'll find the ensuite."

Not wanting to damage anything I shoved carefully at the panelling, the first one right by the door went in and slid to the side to show the smallest room with a toilet and sink. I would struggle to turn around in there! Vampires certainly knew their priorities. Further along the wall I tried again and found the wardrobe, which had more space than the room with the toilet.

Eric had moved to the sofa, watching me work this place out, he nodded to the other side of the doorway. I pushed the panelling again and this time the wall slid to the other side, a light clicked on in the room behind and I was almost blinded by white. The wet room had a seriously huge, white tiled, shower and nothing else except inset shelves full of towels and complimentary toiletries.

"I think I'll need sunglasses in here, but it's wonderful, Eric. Are you pleased?"

"Very pleased, so far. The security is impressive. I have set the doors to ten sixty-six, just like home, then you just press open. Do you want to check we can get out?"

If I was honest I didn't want to leave that room, I could stay hidden in here with him for a few days at least. But I opened the doors, with no problem, and when we reached the lounge my stomach growled angrily. Eric laughed as I clamped my hand to my tummy, trying to shut it up!

"You eat, my pet. I want to check the exterior." Before I could reply Eric opened the patio doors, closed them behind him and floated up off into the night. Obviously I was totally aware that he could fly, but we were four floors up which was higher than I had ever seen him fly before. I think he went along the building, but then I lost him as he went even higher to the roof. I tried not to freak out and munched my sandwich while peering out of the window.

I took a quick look at the full room service menu, the Vamp menu was much more detailed than I had expected. First it listed bottled bloods of various brands then it listed donor blood. Vamps could order a human and specify a preference of blood-type, age, male or female and even skin colour. I shuddered at the thought. What a job! I knew there would be donors at the party tomorrow so I reminded myself I shouldn't get worried about a room service menu.

I tidied myself up a little while Eric was still gone. When I came back into the lounge he was back. "Everything OK out there?" I asked, trying not to sound amused.

"I think we will be safe." Eric grinned, he wasn't remotely bothered that I found his precautions amusing. "Are you ready to go?" Eric had changed to a pale grey shirt after his flight, but still wore the black jeans and boots he had on from Fangtasia. I assumed the bar wouldn't be too fancy as his shirt wasn't tucked in. I was still in my stretchy green dress and black high-heeled ankle boots.

As we left the suite I turned to go back the way we came, but Eric directed me the other way and we did a lap of the top floor, finishing at the lifts we had come up in. He pointed out the stairways, "Just in case." I realised that the rooms on the other side of the corridor were internal, with no windows.

"Wouldn't they be the safest rooms for you?" I asked Eric.

"They would certainly keep me safe from the sun, but only having one exit could cause other problems. Don't you like our balcony?"

"Of course, I love it. I'll try and sit out there tomorrow and it's great to have such a convenient launch pad for you!" I was grinning as we rounded the corner but there was a Vampire waiting for the elevator so I thought I had better stop teasing Eric. He looked down at me, realising I had stopped talking quite abruptly and squeezed my hand as we got into the lift. The other Vamp ignored me but nodded to Eric, I though this was something I'd have to get used to.

Walking through the hotel and into the bar I was careful not to stare at anything or anyone. We would be here a couple of days so I knew I would get a good chance to look around. The bar was busy with most tables occupied and I realised the music was live, there was a string quartet on a small stage. That was ideal for me, something I could legitimately look at.

"Shall we sit at the bar?" Eric asked, I nodded and hopped up onto a stool. Big mistake. High bar stools and short skirts really didn't mix. Eric glanced down amused and I vowed to keep my knees together. He ordered a large glass of red wine for me and asked if the manager was available to discuss their blood suppliers. Eric was definitely interested in the menu, I was sure he was thinking about Fangtasia.

"Good evening, Rasul." Eric greeted a vampire who had just arrived.

"Good evening, Sheriff, welcome back to New Orleans."

"Thank you, this is Victoria. She will be accompanying me to the celebrations tomorrow night."

Rasul and I exchanged "Hellos", it soon became apparent that he was the most easy-going Vampire I had ever come across. It turned out he worked as a member of security for the queen and would be working at the party tomorrow. While Eric spoke to the bar manager about the blood and I spoke to Rasul about other guests at the party, he eased my fears a little as he knew about twenty percent of the guests would be human, I wouldn't be entirely surrounded by vampires.

The bar manager who was monopolising Eric was a petite red-headed female who must have been a vampire to look that immaculate at that time in the morning. It had been a long night, the wine was making me sleepy.

Rasul and I were joined by two of the freakiest Vamps I ever met. They could have been twins, both tiny with jet black, close cropped hair and cold grey eyes, both were dressed in black leather from head to toe. The female had purple lipstick which might have looked great if she hadn't put it on with a trowel. The unnerving thing was that they both concentrated on my bare legs for a lot longer than I appreciated. I shifted a little on my bar stool, which didn't help me feel anymore comfortable.

Rasul didn't make introductions, maybe he thought it wasn't his place to announce who I was and who I was with. The pair certainly halted the conversation, I glanced around for Eric, he wasn't far away but I wished he were closer. When they spoke it was in murmurs that I struggled to hear, they mainly whispered to each other but they didn't actually leave.

I asked Rasul how long he'd been in New Orleans, just for something to say and we kept a more stilted conversation going until Eric joined us again. His hand on my back made me feel a little better, he nodded toward the odd couple but didn't do introductions either. I got the impression that he didn't think they were worth bothering with. Our odd group went quiet again, I finished my wine.

"Another drink, my pet."

"Sure." I would have preferred to go back to the room, but didn't want to admit it. As Eric turned to the bar, I turned with him to get closer to him. He glanced down at me giving a delicious grin. I knew that grin. As if we were alone Eric caressed my knee, slowly.

It was a mistake for me to look around. The creepy pair were watching, their eyes full of lust and loathing. Even being so close to Eric I panicked, my stomach rolled over, I couldn't let them keep looking at his hand.

With very little thought I brushed my hand over his, murmuring "No".

It seemed as if the whole bar fell silent, but it was probably just our little group. A murmured "no" in a party of vampires might as well be a shout.

"I believe it is time for us to rest." Eric voice was stiff as he took my hand so I had to hop off the high stool and he led me out of the bar.

.

Eric was furious as he strode into the elevator and I slid in after him, desperate to keep pace. I rarely saw him as angry as this and his anger was directed at me. I'd been a fool. Saying "No" to him at all was pretty dim, saying "No" to him in a public bar in front of other Vampires was more stupid that I could say. I was lucky to be in one piece.

I realised I had made him look a fool, a Sheriff who couldn't control his new pet. All respect he'd earned in the Vampire community could fade once this bit of gossip started the rounds.

"I'm so sorry Eric!"

"You pushed my hand away from you!"

"I didn't mean it – I was just nervous, really..."

"Victoria! Have you lost your mind? I brought you here to play your part not to make me look like a pussy-whipped fool. This will never be forgotten."

Fortunately we were the only two in the elevator. I pressed myself into the far corner and let him fume. The elevator was going up so I was hopeful he wasn't planning to "sling you out on the street" as he'd threatened. Unless of course he was thinking of draining me in the hotel room and tossing me over the balcony!

We reached the top floor and he seemed to be getting calm and concentrating on how to get himself out of the situation I'd landed him in. He didn't stride ahead but wound an arm around my waist and walked slowly down the endless corridor our suite. I was relieved by the slower pace partly because the four-inch heeled boots really weren't meant for striding out in but mainly because this meant he was working this out. If anyone could solve this Eric Northman could.

A chambermaid passed us, obviously human. She kept her eyes down and said "Good evening" quietly as we passed. Eric squeezed my waist as we walked on then slowly stroked my ass to get my attention, as I looked up his eyes were blazing, fangs down and a smile on his face. It seemed he had a plan. I had no idea what it was.

As we reached the hotel room door he gently pushed my back to the wall. He stood towering above me with his hands on my waist and breathed into my ear "You've never said "No" to be before, my pet."

"I never will again." I fervently whispered back.

"Why now? I only wanted to stroke those beautiful legs of yours. We've gone further than that in Fangtasia..." He grinned wickedly down at me remembering. Surely he wasn't going to start talking about first base!

It was difficult to concentrate on explaining myself to him as his hands had slid down to be tracing figure eights on my hips and thighs, touching my skirt, down to my bare legs and back up again. I managed to sputter out "I panicked. It's just different here, strange Vamps... I'm sorry... It's easier at Fangtasia..."

"I'm just the same here." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me gently at first then stronger, taking charge as he always did. It didn't matter how long I'd been with Eric. His kiss still amazed me. His cold touch never failed to melt me.

Eric stood away from me a little, watching to gauge my reaction as his hands slipped further up my dress to stroke my bottom and his long thumbs to hook either side of my panties and slowly, teasingly slid them down to my knees. I struggled to catch my breath. A tiny thought of panic flashed through my head. _We're in the corridor._ His fingers started to stroke my nub and tease my lips to gain entrance as he crooned in my ear. "So wet, my pet, so warm." All worries left my head. All that mattered was him, pleasing him and the way he was touching me.

Eric rhythmic fingers didn't miss a beat as he politely said "Good Evening" to the next member of staff that passed us. That person said "Good Evening, Sir" back to him, no trace of surprise in their voice. I hadn't been able to register if they were male or female. My dress was up around my waist my panties still tight around my knees because I didn't want to bring my legs close enough together to let them drop. Eric's body was fully in front of mine but that would not have hidden what was going on.

I actually let out a whimper of complaint as he slid his fingers out of me so he could pull my dress over my head with two hands. "Patience my sweet, there's no rush" Being naked in the corridor of a The Midnight Garden Hotel might normally have made me think there might be good reason to rush. But as he teased my mouth with his fingers that were so wet from my juices and slid fingers from his other hand deep inside me. I forgot my worries. We both licked and sucked the taste of me from his hand then kissed tangling our tongues as we slowly tasted each other. I was arching away from the wall towards his wonderful body as he smoothly unhooked my bra and unwrapped my arms from his shoulders so he could get the bra untangled from me and it hit the floor with my dress. If I was really lucky my clothing might survive this night intact.

I came in a rush as he first started teasing my nipples with his extended fangs. I loved him to bite me any suggestion of it along with his fingers still working me was more than enough to send me crashing over the edge. I didn't have enough breath to scream his name but I managed to whisper. "Eric... thank you, thank you, thank you." He almost chuckled into my shoulder.

At that moment three Vampires walked around the corner looking incredibly interested in proceedings and Eric grinned a triumphant grin as his plan came together. I couldn't help but look at them, though it might have been better to keep my eyes closed at this point. Rasul was there. He'd been friendly towards me in the bar earlier and Rasul certainly seemed to respect Eric but he'd seen me push Eric away in the bar and I would assume he wouldn't be keeping that story to himself. Here we were all primed to give him a much better story, with my Viking as the star of the show.

The other pair watching were, of course, the freaky twins who had been the start of my troubles. They had certainly seen the tension between Eric and I. They would not have kept quiet about it. Although they were quiet now as they watched us.

I was trying to gather myself as I rode the roller coaster downhill, while Eric was much more determined in making the roller coaster go way back up. He had a hand between my thighs just teasing now, the other hand nipping each nipple to attention. His fangs were down as he dropped cool kisses down my throat. My arm clutched around his shoulders was my attempt at staying upright but Eric's body against mine was probably the main reason I was still on my feet.

The male of the couple spoke first. "We thought you had retired for the night, Northman. We didn't realise you were starting another party."

I think I interrupted him with a high gasp of pleasure as Eric's fingers slid inside me again. Harder this time, rougher, faster. I was heading out of control so quickly.

Eric replied with a smirk. "We got a little impatient..."

As if to prove this point I reached for him through his jeans, he was so wonderfully hard. I stroked gently, squeezed harder, stroked and squeezed and wondered just how far we were going to go out here. I wanted him.

"Could you not get your key to work?" The same vamp laughed roughly.

"I've always had the right key to this one." Eric grinned as he bit down on my breast and I was totally overwhelmed. I clutched at his shoulder, arching my body towards him in a desperate attempt to keep him close to me. He took a smaller nip out of my other breast as aftershocks ran through me.

"Good girl." Eric whispered to me as I tried to steady my breathing. I'd dedicated everything I was to pleasing Eric Northman. The endearment he used so often was bliss to my ears but I had to try and gather myself and remember where we were!

I registered that there were more than just the original three Vampires being entertained by our impromptu show. There were more further back in the corridor, probably a couple of humans too. It was the female twin that voiced the question I didn't want to hear. "Are you willing to share your little Pet?"

I was convinced Eric would say "No" but then I realised this would be a perfect way to show just how much I would obey him. Would he share me?

"I do not share!" Eric's forceful reply gave me very little time to worry about his answer. He growled back at the couple who's fangs popped straight back up as there request was bluntly denied. Rasul had stepped away from them, just in case they were dumb enough to push this subject with the Viking, he was keeping his distance.

Eric turned his attentions back to me. Surely we'd done enough, surely he'd let us go into our room? He raised his wet fingers to my lips and instructed "Taste!" Hissing out both the t's and keeping his eyes on mine. As I licked with the tip of my tongue he pulled his fingers away a little making me reach higher and making my tongue slip out further to taste his fingers and my juices. Holding my head so high made my throat totally exposed. I could hear the crowd stir.

The couple had got the message and seemed eager to get back into the Sheriffs good graces "She's incredibly well trained, Northman."

"Yes." He agreed. "My special little pet." He crooned to me as I wound my arm around his waist stroking his back under his shirt.

"Could you train one for us Northman?" The female was all flattering, fangy smiles now.

Eric laughed. "If I ever need a job that could be quite a fulfilling occupation." He hugged me to him nuzzling into my neck. "You must excuse us," he nodded back to the watching vamps. "This flooring looks a little rough and I wish for my pet to be on her knees. It would be such a shame for her to have bruises for the big night tomorrow." I tried not sigh with relief at the thought of getting out of this corridor.

Eric stepped away from me as he opened the door, anyone who hadn't seen enough of me certainly had an eye-full now. My Viking was soon back to collect me, lifting me towards him and walking me through the doorway and I was finally safe inside.

* * *

**Finally Eric and Victoria reach The Corridor that I wrote about last summer! There have been times when I thought I'd never get this far! And so many times when I wish I had shortened the time scale of the story – a rookie mistake which I won't make again!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter – please let me know! **

**.**

**I've got a few pics of the hotel – I'll put them on Twitter**

**.**

**1st April 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter **

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	54. After The Corridor

**Quick Update: Eric and Victoria are now alone in their hotel suite.**

.

I was a little shell-shocked when we got inside the suite. I grabbed tight to Eric's arms thinking I might keel over, but my breath steadied and I stood alone. Eric stepped away from me and looked away.

"Please put something on Victoria." That wasn't quite the response I had expected from him. It took me a second to realise my dress was still in the corridor, with my underwear, so I went into the bathroom and grabbed a black towelling gown. Eric indicated that I should sit opposite him, on the other sofa.

"Tell me what went wrong, my pet? You realise you could have made me look ridiculous? Why did you push me away?"

I hadn't been expecting to have to explain. "That couple... I couldn't bear them watching. It was as if they were judging us. I was tired, not thinking straight." I was aware that I wasn't really explaining very well. "I really didn't mean to make you look... bad." I almost said foolish but stopped myself.

"Those two are barely fifty years old. They are nothing to us, Victoria."

I nodded in agreement.

Eric continued. "If they could upset you so much, then I think it will be a bad idea to take you to the party tomorrow."

I was stunned. "But that's why we're here!"

"Yes, but if you cannot cope with a night in a bar then taking you to a party might make this situation worse. I cannot risk that."

"You think you should go alone?"

"That would be the best option."

"But, Eric... What about the Queen?"

"I am sure I will work something out. Sophie-Anne may have made a decision for or against me already."

I didn't know why I was so desperate to go to the damn party, but I was convinced I should go. "I'm expected to go. Won't it seem like there's a problem if I'm not there?"

Eric didn't reply.

I tried again. "And I'm prepared for the party, whereas I hadn't even considered there might be a problem tonight."

There was no response from Eric, he just stood, brushed my hair from my face and kissed my cheek. "Get some rest, Victoria." For the second time he went to the balcony and disappeared into the night.

.

I was too shocked to cry. I sat quietly trying to work out what was happening. Was Eric gone for the day? Would he be back here before the party?

He said I should rest and he was right. There was about an hour until dawn but I was emotionally and physically exhausted. Deep breath. I should go to bed and just hope he came back. There didn't seem to be much else for me to do.

Should I sleep alone in the smaller guest bedroom? I hated having to think about that, so I blanked that thought out and concentrated on getting ready for bed first.

Our cases were no longer in the lounge, I knew Eric had changed his shirt so maybe the bags were in his room. I used our code and got through to the beautiful, black bedroom. Our travel cases were there, his was open on a stand, mine still closed next to it. Where was his suit bag? I checked the invisible wardrobe and found his tux hanging next to my silver dress. It was that sight made me so resolved. I wasn't leaving this room. No way would I sleep in that little bedroom reserved for 'the human'. If Eric didn't want me here tonight then he'd have to carry me out.

I used the teeny-tiny bathroom and took off what little make-up I had left. I calmed myself by brushing out my hair and put on an ice-white, short, strappy baby doll. Time to be the good girl. I left a bedside light on and drifted off to sleep in that beautiful bed, refusing to let myself worry about what had happened that night.

.

I woke as I felt the bed dip. Eric was in the bed facing me, but not touching me, yet.

"Hi." I murmured, I managed to avoid the temptation of shuffling closer to him.

"Do you need to sleep?"

I shook my head a little.

"We need to fuck..."

I smiled sleepily and managed to say "Mmm."

"And we need to talk..."

"In that order?" I hoped so because I was reaching for him. He was hard and getting harder, I let my fingers play.

Eric moved to me and as his hands slipped to my hips I gasped. "You're freezing!" He was always cool but this was so much more.

"It's the night air. Am I too cold?" He asked, whispering right into my ear.

"Don't stop..." I took a cold hand in mine and moved it to my centre murmuring, "Please." Icy fingers teased me, as I let my warmer hands concentrate on him. The cold made each movement he made clearer to me, he was gentle tonight. I raised myself to him, arching my back and hearing myself moan for more. As Eric moved above me it was clear he was sleepy. Carefully, slowly he moved inside me, a cool thumb still teasing my nub as I opened up to him. My baby doll was bunched up between us as I reached for his back, his shoulders, trying to bring him closer to me.

Our orgasm was a quick relief. He took a mouthful of blood from my neck as I lay panting beneath him. My arms were still wrapped around his shoulders, I thought he was already sleeping, but he moved to my side and pulled me towards him.

Time to talk.

"You should come to the Queen's party but there is a condition." Eric began and I didn't interrupt. "It is your choice but I need you to understand that if you are there and and I believe you are struggling with something, like you were tonight, then I will glamour you."

Eric fell quite, but I needed more information. He had often said he would never glamour me. "How will that affect me?"

"Not too much. I will be careful. If I feel you are getting too emotional or too stressed then I can calm you easily. Glamour can have a more calming effect than those drugs they prescribe now. Or if you saw something in particular that would torment you later, I could take that away. Think about it, my pet. This is your choice."

"Have you ever glamoured me?"

"No." I was convinced he was being truthful.

"I would be happy to go with you and I agree you should glamour me if you feel it would help."

"You don't have to decide now, think about it tomorrow."

"OK, but I'm sure I'll think the same."

Eric took a very long blink. "If you decide to come to the party then do not wake me tomorrow. We would get too distracted." That thought made him smile a little. "Be ready to go soon after I wake. We will spend sometime here before we go to the Monastery but it would be better if you are all ready... We can enjoy this bed properly later..." His eyes slowly closed. I moved closer to kiss his cool lips, there was no response as he slept for the day.

.

The next day went incredibly smoothly. I slept very well and woke up a little confused to be in a strange bed but felt Eric's arm heavy around me so I was happy to lie there a while. As soon as I had dressed I stuck my head out into the corridor, my green dress from the night before was now folded up neatly and placed outside the door. My underwear hidden between the folds. I decided that wondering about who had tidied up the little pile of clothes was not something I should worry about.

I had breakfast on the sunny balcony, room service was limited but the fruit and pastries were good. I couldn't see much from the balcony other than the hotel's gardens but they were beautiful. I wondered if I would get time to walk through them tomorrow.

I phoned my mum, she was fine and quite excited that I was in New Orleans, she made me promise to be incredibly careful at the party. I sent a text to Michael who after a little while called me back and made me promise to be incredibly careful at the party. De ja vu. Michael said he was having a good time at the lake with Stacy, but didn't particularly sound thrilled and then he had to go quite quickly as she returned from wherever she had gone to.

Right, I had a party to get ready for. I took a shower and tidied up my nails while I waited for the hairdresser to arrive. I'd decided on simple clear nails, silver nails surely would be too much with the silver dress.

I gave myself a mental slap for assuming the hairdresser would be female. He wasn't female but Laurent was very good. He was surprised I wanted fairly natural make-up, although he understood why my hair had to be up and away from my neck. He was very impressed with my silver dress, my Manolos and the little sparkly bag. He was even more impressed when I said I was going to the party at the Monastery. He had heard of the Queen, although he called her Sophie-Anne Leclerq, it seemed she was known as a vampire-business woman rather than a Vampire Queen. I reminded myself to be careful what I said, although it was difficult as Laurent was so damn chatty.

I learned quickly that he part-owned a salon but worked in a few hotels as a mobile hairdresser and make-up artist. He had 'done' two other girls in this hotel today and given a wet shave and haircut to a man. This man was the only other human here who was also going to the Monastery party. Laurent prided himself as being one of the few hairdressers prepared to visit a Vampire hotel, even during the day. I knew he was being well paid for it and I gave a hefty tip because I looked like I should be going to The Oscar's by the time he had done with me.

We air-kissed goodbye and wished each other a wonderful evening. He was going to a party in the French Quarter. I swore if I ever came back to New Orleans I would call him. The confidence he had instilled in me was worth every dollar Eric had paid.

With just an hour to go before dark I ate, just a bland soup off the menu, I was sure there was more exciting food in New Orleans but it wasn't available in this hotel. I got my little Dior bag ready with cash, room key, lip-gloss, credit card and then nothing else fit. I sat quietly re-reading the first Harry Potter book which totally relaxed me. I was ready.

.

The sight of Eric in a tux was one that I hoped would stay with me forever. He came through the double doors from the bedroom and just looked spectacular. The black and white accentuated his features, his hair smoothed back made his face more striking than ever. I hitched in a breath.

"My pet, you decided not to come with me?" He actually sounded disappointed but it took me a moment to work out what he was talking about.

Ah. I was still in the towelling gown but I was supposed to be ready. "I still want to come, if that's OK. I just need to step into the dress and then my shoes and then I'm ready. I didn't want to crumple."

"Very good. Can I help?" To my surprised Eric collected my dress from the hanger on the bathroom door and brought it to me, holding it up by the straps. I slipped off the towelling gown, down to a pair of silver panties as he peeped over the dress appreciatively.

I laughed. "Don't look at me like that I'll get all hot and bothered..." I said as I stepped into the dress and and slipped the straps over my shoulders and put myself into the fitted bra.

"I like you hot and bothered." He grinned. I was so relieved he was relaxed again. Eric circled me, dipping to kiss the bottom of my spine as he passed. I knew a backless dress was a great idea. "You do look very beautiful, Victoria."

I blushed but managed to say, "Thank you. You look wonderful too." I brushed an imaginary bit of fluff from his shoulder, just so I could touch him.

"There is something missing though..." Eric was smiling. "Close your eyes and put your arms out, forward a little."

I did as he said and felt something cold clamp around one wrist then something looser on the other. Panic flew through me. Handcuffs. He's taking me to the party in handcuffs!

I was being stupid. Calm down. Calm right down.

"Victoria?"

"Mmm-hum"

"You can open you eyes now."

Diamonds. Lots of diamonds. A watch and a bracelet, one more beautiful that the other.

I stared for a moment before remembering my manners. "Eric, they are beautiful, thank you so much." I stood on the sofa to kiss his cheek.

"I thought you needed something a little extra to be fully ready."

"These are more than a little something but yes I feel very ready. I will make you proud of me tonight."

"You can think of them as an early birthday gift."

"You remembered my birthday!" I was touched. My birthday was a week away, I hadn't mentioned it in case it seemed I was hinting.

"I remember everything. Now don't get teary, you'll spoil that make-up. What did you do?" He asked peering closely at me.

"It's just a few false lashes because we didn't go overboard on the make-up, I though it would be a change. They come off!" I added when he looked worried. I was about to add that I was sure Pam wore them but he seemed satisfied and helped me down from the sofa.

My Manolos were waiting he put them in front of me and stunned me again as he knelt to help me get in them. I held onto his shoulders for balance and when he stood up again I was ready to go.

"Come along Cinderella..."

"No, don't call me that. We don't want a _Prince_ Charming around here. Just a sheriff, thank you very much." After being calm I was getting a little giddy now, I blamed his tuxedo.

.

The hotel lobby was buzzing already, it was barely an hour after sunset. New Orleans really was a party town. Vamps and guests were spilling out of the bar, into the reception area. The quiet string quartet in the bar had become a louder, livelier jazz band. But they may not have been alive.

I was convinced the buzz quietened for a moment as Eric and I walked from the elevator to the concierge desk. I kept hold of Eric's arm and my smile didn't falter. They were nothing to us and I refused to be embarrassed about last night.

Eric planned to arrange for the car to be brought round but was told that there was a Limousine service for guests going to the Monastery. He seemed to like that idea and asked my opinion so I nodded, more than happy to go with the new plan. "I can always fly us back here if we get stranded." He murmured, planning ahead, as ever.

We were offered drinks while we waited, I skipped the champagne but Eric took what looked like a shot of blood. I was amused as he knocked it back. "What?" He asked as he saw me smiling. "It's a new blend of Royalty, we might stock it."

We were in the plush Limo before I could ask what "Royalty" was.

"The best blends are very expensive. It has preservatives but it is essentially the blood of royalty." Eric smiled as my eyes opened wide. "Probably not British royalty but maybe... Are they short of cash? Now Victoria, you are not supposed to look quite so surprised tonight."

"Then stop trying to shock me..." I shook my head, laughing and concentrated on the view out of the darkened windows.

After a while Eric said. "The couple who worried you last night, did not seem to bother you tonight." I probably just looked confused, so he continued. "They were stood in the lobby, by the elevators?"

"Really... Huh, I didn't notice them."

"Good."

It wasn't long before we pulled up to a fancy gate with a guard. Eric wound down the window and we received the nod to go ahead.

"Do not expect too much from the building, it's chosen for these events more for it's size and remote aspect than it's looks." Eric warned me as we went slowly along a winding driveway.

I nodded but still looked out of the limo window. It was just a large, white, brightly lit, two story building but the limos and fancy cars pulling up and dropping off guests made it exciting enough for me. I concentrated on not looking too wide-eyed but a lot of vampires and other guests were looking around them too.

Eric offered his arm as we went in through the main door, most guests went straight through to a larger room where music was playing but I was asked to see security. Eric didn't object so I handed my little bag over and it was looked through quickly by a female vampire. In a low tone she told me, "Stay with your party. Do not go outside unaccompanied and the only rest rooms for you are through here." Eric came and stood by me, his hand on the small of my back. I am sure he was the only reason security then said in a fake, bright voice. "Enjoy the celebrations!"

.

**Party-time in the next chapter! **

**I hope you're enjoying this - Please let me know**

**.**

**6th April 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter **

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	55. Party Time

**Quick Update: Victoria and Eric are at Queen Sophie-Anne's Party to celebrate the First Anniversary of the Great Revelation. **

.

I really wasn't planning on getting too far from Eric at all tonight. His hand was on the small of my back, a comfort and a confidence boost as he guided me into the party.

The main room was done out beautifully, all in white and gold. White flowers, white and gold flags, even the tables and chairs were white. With a human event I would have expected lots of tables, all the same size and set for a meal, but of course they didn't have to worry about that here. There were two stages at the far end of the room, one with the obligatory jazz band and the other was currently empty except for a rather opulent golden throne with white cushioning. I had to assume that was for the royal party. In front of the band was space for standing, maybe dancing later. That was a small worry that I put to the back of my mind. Around the dance floor were small tables for two, four or six and further back, higher tables with bar stools around them. I was not going near a bar stool in a skirt this short, I had learnt my lesson last night.

There seemed to be other smaller rooms off the main room, maybe we would investigate those later because right now Eric chose a table for two, close to the band but not on the front row. Jazz wasn't really my kind of music but it was something special to listen to live played by Vampires who must have been playing for decades.

Human waiters were circulating with trays of champagne or trays of blood. Eric surprised one of them by taking a champagne for me. I hadn't drunk much champagne before but knew from a cousins wedding that it had a strong effect it had on me. I was not having a lot of this tonight and I had to make sure I ate.

If Eric wasn't relaxed then he was certainly putting on a perfect show of being so. He nodded to several vamps and two tried to draw him into a private conversation which he politely avoided. Eric leaned close to me to tell me quick stories about a few members of the band that he had seen perform years and years ago. He also confirmed that the other stage was for the Queen and that she wouldn't be doing a receiving line but would invite certain guests to come up and speak to her.

"Will she speak to you?"

"As one of her sheriffs I am sure she will. That will be the only time I leave you alone tonight, but I will not be far away. No one will bother you while I am with our Queen."

"That's OK. I'll be fine." I smiled at him, pleased with the warning.

From our seats we could look around the room, there were murials on the walls that I would have liked to have looked at but first I had a perfect opportunity to 'people' watch. The dress of the other guests was incredibly varied. Most predominant was black tie for men and cocktail dresses for women, but some wore typical Vampire outfits, black leather or black silk, a few fancy frock coats with lace cuffs and collars. There was a Scot in a kilt, wasn't there always? An exotic female in a stunning, emerald sari dripping with gold jewellery really took my eye but the biggest surprise was a man dressed as a genie. He was definitely not a Vampire, bare-chested, flexing his muscles with baggy silk trousers and a wide cummerbund, he seemed even taller than Eric and with a bald head he was certainly noticeable.

Eric and I sat quietly watching the coming and goings, he made a few comments about some of the guests and what I should expect tonight. The number of vampires coming into the room slowed eventually, the space was certainly busy but not at all cramped.

The Vampires in the room knew to stand at a certain point, I didn't want to guess how. Eric stood and I stood next to him, I was a little nervous but he took my hand as we turned to a door in the side of the room. I remembered Eric telling me about two Anglo-Saxon brothers that protected the Queen, one of them appeared first, followed by the Queen who was followed by the other brother.

I was relieved Eric had warned me that the Queen was young when she was turned, fifteen or sixteen seemed about right. Not still a girl but she seemed to be about six months or a year away from a more womanly body. She was petite but in the highest heels, slender rather than curvy. No crown but plenty of jewellery, gold and pearls mainly. Eric and Pam were right, Sophie-Anne was wearing purple, a lovely rich purple. Her dress had a tight bodice that flared out into a long flowing skirt with a high split in the centre. She looked immaculate, groomed and very confident that she had everyone's adoration.

Eric gave my hand a light squeeze and I realised I should be curtseying with my head down rather than looking at her. I tried to be graceful but was relieved when we sat again.

When Queen Sophie-Anne reached her throne another Vampire was in quick attendance, she took his arm as if she actually needed help sitting and then he stayed by her side. I assumed this Vampire was the Queen's eldest child as he was young too, almost a man. Although he looked a little like a teenager forced to dress up for a wedding in a black tux with purple waistcoat and bow tie. The two bodyguards took their positions further behind the throne, facing the audience and I noticed another couple had joined the party. Just to the side of the stage was a table for four occupied only by a dark haired Vampire in a white tux and a pretty, smiling girl in lilac. The white tuxedo seemed an unfortunate choice for a very white vampire who didn't seem at all relaxed. His partner certainly looked happy, she was quickly served champagne and smiled boldly at the Queen. I was surprised to see the Queen smiling indulgently back at her, was this her Pet?

The band began playing again, a little more sedately and quietly than before and the room settled back to celebrating, but I was sure everyone had one eye on the royal party.

Eric spoke in a low tone. "How are you, Victoria? Would you like another drink?"

"Thank you, but I shouldn't have too much, especially before I eat. This is fun though, it's great to see everyone." I was eager to re-assure him that I was fine.

"With the Queen is Andre, her closest advisor also Sigebert and Wybert her bodyguards."

I nodded, grateful for the information, I decided not to ask who the genie was or if the girl was the Queen's.

The genie-guy spoke to Andre and then went to one of the tables to speak to a female Vampire who got up and approached the Queen. I presumed this was the beginning of the Queen's meet and greet, the genie seemed to be here to fetch the guests.

Eric was planning ahead. "There is one more important guest from Georgia then she will speak to her Sheriffs. I should be the first."

After a conversation filled with nods and smiles the female with the Queen was replaced by a short, round male with two others at his shoulders, the Georgians I presumed. They shared a rather short, sharp conversation and although the Queen kept smiling Andre seemed to be struggling to. Eric moved slightly forward in his chair, intent on the conversation taking place. I glanced around using my eyes rather than turning my head, Eric wasn't the only Vampire on alert.

I could feel the tension rising in the room, I tried not to bite my lip. That wouldn't help! As soon as it began the tension dissipated as the Queen and the rounded Vamp both gave rather fake laughs. She reached out for his plump paw, directed an air kiss towards it and the delegation from Georgia backed away, bowing to the Queen.

Problem solved, I hoped.

The room was allowed to take a breath that it didn't really need then the genie-guy headed in our direction. It seemed Eric was being greeted by the Queen in his rightful place.

"Good evening Sheriff. Sophie-Anne, The Queen of Louisiana invites you to join her." The genie-guy had one of those rough, gruff voices that I heard very often. Was he a Werewolf? I was working this thought through when he continued "Your guest is invited too..."

I blinked at him. One of those random thoughts passed through my head. Wow, he's got purple eyes, is he related to Elizabeth Taylor?

Eric was already on his feet to visit with his Queen, I realised he and the over-large genie were looking down at me.

Breathe.

The genie continued. "Of course, if she is a little nervous, she can stay here. I'll keep an eye on her." He spoke smoothly and politely, but I sensed a little condescension. He didn't think I could deal with this. I glanced at Eric, he might have gone one shade paler but his face showed nothing.

I was aware of many more eyes looking at me, I focussed on Eric, smiled then glanced at the beef-cake in his silly baggy trousers. "I would consider it an honour."

The genie inclined his head slightly as Eric took a step to me offering his arm. I needed that arm as we crossed between the band and the rest of the room. Eric stopped before the step up to the Queen's dais, he bowed low and I made a kind of curtsey, type bob, type thing. A tight hold on Eric's arm helped.

I was ignored for a moment and that was fine by me. Eric and his Queen exchanged happy anniversary greetings during which his arm straightened so I had to loosen my grip, but was compensated as his hand slipped behind me and I felt a large, cool comforting hand on my back. I dragged myself back to the current situation.

"Pamela is not with you?"

"No, your majesty, she has stayed at Fangtasia. Tonight should be a busy night for us, we have our own smaller celebrations planned. I can always trust Pam to hold the reins when I am away."

I smiled at Eric fitting in a good word for his child. Pam might be a nightmare but she was Eric's nightmare, I wanted everyone to think well of her even if I didn't sometimes.

My smile brought Sophie-Anne's attention to me. Oops. "You brought a pretty, little thing with you in Pam's place?"

The compliment, if it was a compliment, was aimed at Eric. I inclined my head while he spoke. "Yes, your Majesty. I enjoy seeing a familiar face while I am away from home."

The Queen smiled as if she understood Eric's words then looked to her side and beckoned to her pet to join us. I took a quick glance to the side, not only the Queen's pet had joined us but the uncomfortable vampire in white had stood too.

"Hadley, my dear, you know Sheriff Northman and this is his..." Queen Sophie-Anne actually hesitated to get the right word. Her lips twitched, she seemed amused at her own error.

"This is my Victoria." Eric finished for her.

I had to speak. Testing my voice I said "Good evening" to Hadley who replied pleasantly. Then I forced myself to address the Queen directly "Thank you so much for the invitation, this is a wonderful party."

"You are English?" Sophie-Anne hadn't realised.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Eric, how did you manage to find an English rose in Shreveport?"

I glanced up at Eric who smiled down at me, nodding to indicate I should answer. A bright smile on my face I replied, "I planned to travel after my studies but I stopped in Shreveport and I couldn't find a reason to leave." I peeked up at Eric, he was still smiling.

"Are you enjoying New Orleans?" Asked Sophie-Anne. "How is your hotel?"

"Very nice, so far..." I answered a little tentatively.

"I did hear that you had enjoyed your time there." The Queen looked amused, I must have looked mortified. "We have lots of entertainment here this evening, no need for any additional amusements."

I knew I was blushing like a beetroot. I couldn't discuss our adventures in the hotel corridor here.

Thankfully Eric spoke up. "My fault entirely, your majesty, I was a little hungry after our long drive." His thumb moved against my spine as if to settle or comfort me.

"I am pleased you have finally found someone that satisfies you more than your car, Sheriff."

"Thank you, your majesty. I am very fortunate." Eric bowed to her again.

Was this conversation over yet?

"Sheriff, I must re-introduce you to William Compton." Sophie-Anne began again. The vampire in white nodded to Eric and it seemed I was out of the conversation for a while. "Bill will be re-locating to your area shortly, he is someone else who cannot find a reason to leave the area." She let her words stay a little cryptic.

Compton explained further, addressing Eric. "I will be returning to Bon Temps, I grew up there and have recently taken possession of my family home."

"Do you know Bon Temps, Sheriff?" The Queen was back in the conversation.

"Very little, for there are none of our kind there. I know more of a small place close by, it's called Hot Shot. A community of Were-panthers live there, but they keep to themselves and have never caused us any problems."

I tried not to look too agog at Eric's mention of Were-panthers, the Queen simply commented. "How colourful."

Eric smiled at her and took the opportunity to ask Compton. "Have you regained your family home through a will?"

"No, Sheriff, following the death of my last living relative the property fell to me as the only available occupant." At least I think that's what he said, the accent was a little difficult for me to decipher.

"The lawyers must have been busy." Eric commented.

"Lawyers are always busy," said the Queen, quite smugly. "Where is Cataliades?"

Andre, to whom she had directed the question, answered with a smile. "He is quite busy, your majesty."

The Queen laughed as If it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Eric, maybe Cataliades can help you take possession of Scandinavia?"

"That would certainly keep him busy." Eric replied. "But I am in no rush to leave Louisiana, Shreveport is my home now."

I tried to collect my thoughts, did introductions to Vamps moving to Eric's area and jokes about taking over Scandinavia mean the Queen wasn't thinking of Eric as her future husband. Or was this Compton his replacement and the Queen thinking about taking over Scandinavia with Eric? OK, Victoria, stop thinking.

Back to the present and our audience was over, Eric bowed and I bobbed, grateful to take his arm again for the long walk back to our little table. Although it was a little flatter now my glass of champagne was very welcome. Eric waited until the Queen was occupied with her next guests before taking my hand and speaking in a low voice. "Well done, Victoria."

I hadn't done much, but I hadn't had a disaster either. I grinned back and squeezed his hand.

.

The whole party sat and waited and watched while the Queen spoke to her other important guests. I assumed she was done when the Genie-guy stood before her stage and gave a little announcement about the first anniversary and asked us, on the Queen's behalf, to enjoy the celebrations. The band piped up a little louder and the room seemed to relax a little.

The first hurdle was over, I watched as couples took to the dance floor and I declined the offer of another drink from a waitress who took my glass.

"Would you like to dance?" Eric was smiling, seemingly relaxed and happy.

Oh hell. "Eric, I'm sorry. I've never danced with anyone before, I don't know if I can!"

"I can teach you."

I glanced to the other dancers, it was an up tempo number, I was way out of my depth. "Maybe when it's something a little slower?"

"That's fine. Victoria, it's OK." Eric's voice was soothing and calm.

I was frustrated with myself for not thinking about dancing. We'd had weeks of preparation, we could have been practising dancing around the lounge for hours, but I hadn't mentioned I had never been to a dance. Eric squeezed my hand. "It isn't a problem."

I nodded and smiled at him then hissed. "It's Mr Edwards!"

I looked towards a table at the back of the room, Eric followed my eyes. I'd almost forgotten that Megan's husband, our neighbour, was going to be here. He was sitting on a table with three other men in black-tie and two women in pink, all very obviously human.

"They look a little nervous." I whispered.

"That, my pet, is an understatement."

"I think I should say 'Hello' to him, it would be neighbourly."

"Of course."

"You don't have to come with me, I could just nip there and come back. Two minutes?"

"I will come with you, Gerald Edwards has been very helpful towards the Vampire community. That is why he is here after all." Eric looked encouraging. "You should lead the way, I don't wish to make then anymore nervous."

I smiled and stood, heading via the dance floor so I could walk up the corridor between the tables. Eric took my hand. It looked to all the room that I was leading him to the humans, who although invited, had not yet joined the party. I could not quite understand why I was bizarrely proud of him at that moment, but I was.

My confidence was boosted more by the smile on Mr Edwards' face as we approached. He stood to greet me. "Victoria, I thought I would never see you in this crowd. You look wonderful, my dear. Megan will be so pleased that we found each other."

We swapped air kisses and I stood back at Eric's side. "Mr Edwards, have you met Eric Northman?"

"We have met on occasion but never in such happy circumstances. Good evening Sheriff, it has been quite a year."

"Please call me Eric. Thank you for joining in our celebrations. Would you mind introducing me to your companions?"

"Of course, but please, I am Gerald..." Mr Edwards continued to introduce another politician, along with a newspaper editor and his wife then a television news reporter and her husband. I could easily understand why these people were important to the vampires. It seemed important that they enjoyed themselves here tonight. It was easy to see that Eric's attention made them all relax a little.

I knew Mr Edwards was fabulous at small talk, however I learned Eric was better. He could be a politician. The first Vampire President of the United States, although I suppose he would have to be forgiven a few sex scandals. I could be his Monica Lewinsky.

As the conversation turned away from Mr Edwards and myself he leaned into my ear. "I understand I have you to thank for my new cufflinks." He showed his new gold cufflinks as opposed to the silver ones he nearly wore.

"Oh, they are very smart." I smiled.

"Thank you, my dear, it would have been a silly mistake to make." Mr Edwards was smiling but I knew he was serious. Wearing silver to this shindig could have been disastrous for him.

Our group talked for a little while, easy subjects like New Orleans, how good the band was, how beautiful Sophie Anne looked. All the guests were used to this type of conversation but I hadn't spoken to this many people at the same time for a long while. I tried to make a good impression but admit I listened more than I spoke. I was pleased the other 'humans' were relaxing more, I hoped they would still have a good opinion of vampires after this evening.

Eric attention drifted a little. "Victoria, there goes someone I need to speak to." He took my arm and spoke to the rest of our little group. "Please, enjoy the party everyone, hopefully we can talk again soon."

* * *

**The party was just too long for one chapter, it continues in the next but this seemed like a convenient cut off spot. **

**I hope your enjoying this. Please review or comment – If FF allows you to!**

**.**

**12th April 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter **

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	56. Party Animals

_A/N - Apologies to anyone who had trouble seeing Chapter 55 – FF was struggling last week. If you didn't read how Eric and Victoria got on at the beginning of the party then you'll need to read Chapter 55 before this..._

**.**

**Quick Update: Queen Sophie-Anne's Party to celebrate the First Anniversary of the Great Revelation is in full swing. **

**.**

We walked, as quickly as I could, to one of the smaller ante-rooms where the buffet for the humans was laid out.

"Would you like a little something to eat, my pet? Just a little for now, we'll be back later if you like."

It was finger food, tiny one-bite bits and pieces, it all look beautiful but not exactly filling. Sensing Eric's hurry I grabbed a small plate and popped on four different items which barely covered the plate and went back to him. Eric took my other arm and steered me towards the far end of the room where we joined someone looking out of the window.

"Cataliades, have you been avoiding me?"

"I've been busy, Northman."

"Yes, I've been hearing all about how busy you are. Do you have nothing to tell me?"

Cataliades was a name I heard a few times now, it seemed he was the Queen's lawyer. I remembered Pam calling me once just to ensure that Eric called him, surely that meant he was important. It didn't bode well that they were being so rude to each other in public. Mr Cataliades was a tall but rounded man, he wore classic black tie made him look a little like a penguin, a pissed-off penguin. He looked pointedly at me. "We can hardly talk here."

"Victoria is entirely trustworthy and I am entitled to know. There won't be many listening to us in here." Eric muttered, he had gone from relaxed to irritated in about thirty seconds. I felt myself get tenser too, this Cataliades was beginning to spoil my evening.

"I suppose you'll hear eventually." The lawyer gave a smarmy smile. "Your little wedding plans didn't work out, Viking. I have been busy discussing pre-contracts for the marriage between Arkansas and Louisiana."

"It is decided then. Peter Threadgill is very fortunate in his choice of bride." Eric looked and sounded devastated. I was confused but kept quiet.

Mr Cataliades continued to sound amused. "It seems the other items on the agenda were just an entertainment."

Eric nodded and gave a wry smile. "Washington seemed upset."

"Maybe just that one particular guest from Washington, they are spreading themselves too thin. Already they are looking elsewhere." The lawyer was more serious for a moment. Something didn't seem quite right about this conversation but I couldn't quite work out why.

Then Cataliades went back to just being plain bitchy. "I assume you'll be going back to the sticks soon, Northman? Enjoy your short stay in New Orleans, Veronica." He looked us both up and down, then walked off.

I was stunned. How dare he talk to Eric like that! And Veronica! Cheeky bastard!

.

"My pet, you look a little pale would you like to get some air?"

"No, no, I'm fine." I was furious but fine.

"Let's get some air." Eric sounded solicitous but there was a slight smile on his lips, so I didn't resist as he guided me out through a side door onto a external, terraced area. I stopped to take a breath but Eric was intent on going further, he moved towards some bricked steps that went down and away from the building.

"Eric, it's a little dark down there for me, could we stay here?"

"Let me help." He slipped one arm around my back and the other swept up my legs, he carried me down the stairs into the dark gardens. "All is not what it seems and we should not be overheard out here. I think I need to talk to you about a few things." Eric seemed totally calm again so I relaxed and let him take me wherever he wanted to go.

.

"This is pretty." I smiled up at Eric as he sat on a bench with me on his knee. The seat was surrounded by small white flowers and high greenery, there was a some brightness from the security lights making the flowers, the white bench and Eric glow a little. All the flowers gave the night air a sweet perfume and I got the feeling Eric was taking his version of a deep breath.

"So, we can talk here?" I whispered, I wasn't sure if we could still be heard.

"Yes, I will let you know if we need to be quiet."

I had so many questions about the night already. I wondered how many answers I might get. "The conversation with the lawyer wasn't quite right, was it?" I ventured.

Eric smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all. I apologise, my pet, you are in this with me, it is important to you too and you should be better informed. I admit I am used to coming to these events with Pam. She not only knows my plans and what I am feeling but knows everyone and all the game-playing. I will try to explain what I can. Where would you like me to start?"

This was quite an offer from him, things must be going well. "The most important news first, I suppose. The Queen is marrying, but not you?"

"Yes and that is a huge relief. Peter Threadgill is King of Arkansas."

"Do you know this king?"

"Only by reputation, I will reserved judgement until we meet." Eric sounded a little ominous but at least he wasn't tying the knot anytime soon. "Cataliades is trusted by the Queen to share information. He only shares what he knows he can release without causing problems. Most vampires will be aware of this by dawn. Before the official announcement is made everyone of importance will know. Most announcements are like that, we don't like secrets."

"Mr Cataliades is trustworthy?" I tried not to sound astonished but 'bloody rude' seemed a more apt description.

"On the subject of the Queen marrying me or any another Louisiana Sheriff then Cataliades and I were in total agreement. However I could never say that I did not wish to marry as it would offend my Queen. Cataliades could say that I would make a terrible husband, which he did, quite a lot." He smiled at the thought. "We have been friends, pretending to be enemies, since this started."

"So, the two of you are on the same side."

"Yes, but no one needs to know that. He would not have enjoyed being rude to you, it was all part of the show. He is a very polite man."

"Is he a man?"

"Some questions I cannot answer."

"OK." I smiled, whatever Cataliades may or may not be, then it wasn't really my business. "Can I ask how Washington came into this?"

"Washington is the codeword Cataliades liked to use for Georgia." Eric laughed. He really was relaxed.

"As in George Washington?" I laughed with him.

"Exactly. I had heard that the child of the Queen of Georgia wanted her to marry the Queen of Florida so the delegation here didn't stand much chance." Eric passed on a nugget of Vampire gossip.

"And Cataliades said something like 'other items on the agenda just being entertainment' was that you?"

"Yes, it is quite common for some of us to cause trouble just for a bit of entertainment. The Queen may have wished for a little amusement while she was being persuaded to choose a suitor. The eldest of us can get bored easily, that is probably when we cause most problems."

"Do you get bored?" I tried a risky question. Would he even answer?

Eric moved me on his knee a little, his arms tighter around my bottom and across my thighs. "Not right now." He murmured into my ear.

I smiled, the lump in my throat making it difficult to answer. I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed against him.

"No more questions, my pet?"

I didn't want to hear about vampire politics anymore but while he was offering I should ask something. "Why is that guy dressed as a genie?"

"A genie?" He laughed.

"Yeah, big bloke with the bald head and baggy trousers?"

"Oh, Quinn. Yes, he does look a like he should be coming out of a lamp tonight. I'm afraid I cannot tell you why he dresses like that, as I have no idea. He works for us. The company he works for runs events like this. It makes a lot less trouble for the Queen's usual staff."

"Is he a Werewolf? He seems a little like some of the guards?"

Eric took a moment, maybe to decide whether to tell me. "He is Were, not a wolf though."

"Oh." I was quite pleased that I had worked the Were part out. I didn't expect Eric to continue, but he did.

"He's a Were-Tiger."

"Really? Wow, Michael didn't think they existed!"

"Your Michael may not know everything." Eric didn't sound too impressed with my mention of Michael but he carried on. "Quinn and his mother are the only ones I have heard of."

"So he could be the last of his kind?" I asked and Eric nodded, but didn't seem too concerned. "That's kinda sad." I said, but it was almost to myself as Eric shifted a little, he almost breathed in as if he was smelling the air.

When he spoke he was calm and steady. "Stay quite still, Victoria. No noise. No panicking, you are safe with me. Just, slowly, take a look over your shoulder."

In the security lights I saw a shadow move. An animal, guard dog maybe. No this was bigger. The animal took one more step. A lion! Huge and powerful he padded a few more steps, not getting closer but moving past us at an even pace. He was male, probably adult as his mane was full and carried on to his shoulders. I watched the muscles move smoothly in his haunches and rear, until he stopped and turned to face us. His mouth opened a little way, his huge teeth made me gasp a little. Eric held me tighter and the lion made a low growl, nothing like a roar, then he carried on his way.

I turned to Eric, desperate to ask questions but totally unable to speak yet.

"Well done, Victoria. He wouldn't have hurt you but I can understand that he would be a shock. Lions guard this area. I didn't expect them to be out this evening though."

"He wasn't a Were-Lion?" I gasped.

"No, that was all lion."

"Oh, Eric, he was amazing!"

"You enjoyed seeing him? I thought I might have to take that memory away from you."

"No! Please don't! You won't, will you?"

Eric was already assuring me, shaking head and smiling at my excitement.

"He was almost as handsome as you." I whispered in his ear.

"My pet, flattery will get you everywhere."

"That's what I was hoping." I kissed him long and hard, thrilled and excited about lions, parties and, most of all, being here with him. I wriggled a little on his knee, feeling him hard beneath me.

"Now, now, Victoria, you heard what the Queen said. There are enough amusements here tonight." Eric said in a teasing voice. "And the lion might return if he hears a little excitement, I wouldn't want to fight him off."

"You could though. Right?"

"Of course, but I'd prefer not to risk my new suit."

"OK... I'll be good."

"If you are my good girl now I have naughtier plans for you later." Eric's hand was slowly moving up and down my back.

"Do your plans include that beautiful bed?"

"Certainly, we haven't used the bedroom to it's fullest potential. At least not yet. We shouldn't forget there's a beautiful lounge, also. I know you enjoy the feel of leather, those white sofa's could be perfect for you." He purred into my ear, his hand still gentle on my back. The only noise I could make was a sigh, so he continued. "I want you in this dress, but without those pretty silver panties that I spied earlier. I want you to kneel on the leather seat, with your hands holding tight to the back of the sofa. You will need to brace yourself. Your knees apart for me. I want to be inside you, hot, wet and beautiful. And mine."

I managed to nod.

"Good girl."

"I want..." My voice squeaked a little. I tried to speak again. "I want you to take me, make me yours again." Eric nodded, understanding what I meant. "There are too many others around. Can it be you and me? Can we lock the door tight? Keep everyone else out?"

"Yes, Victoria. It's just you and me tonight." He sounded as if he were promising that to me.

"Thank you. When can we go?"

Eric laughed, not unkindly, just amused at my need for him. "I should to stay a little longer, but no one would expect me to be here all night with you beside me. Shouldn't you eat a little more? Of course, we are really celebrating now, more champagne maybe?"

"That sounds good. Will you drink more Royalty?"

"No, I'll wait and hope for something tastier." Another slow kiss then Eric stood from the pretty white bench. I held on to his shoulders as he carried me to the brighter part of the terrace and we returned to the party.

.

The room with the buffet had very few people in now it was a little later in the evening. The food was running a little low, but I ate enough and drank a glass of champagne. Eric and I talked a little to another couple. I got the impression that this vampire wasn't letting her human companion out of her sight, similar to Eric not leaving me.

I was a little embarrassed that Eric stood within sight of the restroom door when I visited a little later. I rushed in there, not wanting to keep him waiting. Laurent had done a really good job with my make-up and my hair barely needed worrying about.

When I came back out I was pleased to see Eric wasn't alone, he was talking to Mr Edwards who was waiting for his car with a couple who had been at his table earlier.

"Victoria, my dear, I am glad I got chance to wish you a good night and have a safe journey back."

"You're leaving already?" I was surprised as it was only just past midnight.

"Yes, it has been a wonderful evening but I think tonight might be getting a little more boisterous, totally understandable, but we'll leave everyone to their celebrations." Mr Edwards' eyes flicked to Eric, I could see that he didn't want to offend him, but I suppose this just wasn't Mr Edwards' kind of party.

"I'll see you soon. Enjoy the rest of your evening." I said to the three of them.

"Wish us luck! Our hotel has a casino so we will see if we do any better at that one than we did here." Mr Edwards gave a wry smile.

"There's a casino here?" I was surprised, but I suppose I hadn't really explored.

"There are just a few tables." Eric replied in Mr Edwards place. "That was where I thought we could go next. Victoria and I won't be staying here very long either." Eric directed this last comment to Mr Edwards, who looked quite relieved. Considering the number of vamps attending, the party seemed reasonably safe, I was surprised at his reaction.

We said our goodbyes and as Eric and I cut through the main room, he explained that all guests got free gaming chips, he just had to collect them.

The atmosphere in the main party room had changed in the last half and hour. I began to understand Mr Edwards' concern. The lights had dimmed a little and there were more guests. These new guests were wearing short, red dresses or black trousers with a red, open-necked shirt, they all wore a gold tag saying 'Donor' and their name. I wondered how many vampires read the donor's name. There were lots more couples dancing now and some partners were getting very friendly on the dance floor. The Queen was still on her throne with Hadley sat on a little chair next to her. Hadley looked quite shocked which surprised me, surely she saw this sort of thing all the time? I looked away and held tight to Eric's hand.

Eric collected four chips and passed them to me, they were plain, gold coloured rectangles. I'd only seen round chips with a number on, but assumed as these weren't worth anything they could be any shape and didn't need a number. "What would you like to play?" Eric asked.

"Something easy! I've never done this before, aren't you playing?" I tried to hand two chips back to him but he declined them and led me to a roulette table. "So I just chose a number?"

"Or a colour, or a set of numbers." Eric pointed out the squares for these bets. "That way you have more chance of winning but you won't win as much."

I was stood in front of the table with Eric stood close behind me, with one hand on the table and one on my hip. I was quickly reminded that I really wanted to get back to the hotel. The man in charge of the table called for more bets so I made my decision. I put one chip on ten and as there was no sixty-six, another chip on six.

Eric murmured. "Hmm, interesting numbers." He then laughed, shaking his head as the little ball dropped into the slot for ten.

A pile of chips was slid towards me. "How lucky are you feeling?" Eric asked me.

It didn't really matter to me, it wasn't actual money. I grinned. "I'm obviously a very lucky girl. Same numbers again?"

"That's fine, but just before you do." Eric passed the 'spinner' a couple of chips then split our chips in two. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." I leaned a little to place the chips on six and ten again. The wheel spun.

There was amusement in Eric's voice whispered. "Do you know how much money that is?"

"It's not money!" I glanced up at him and he raised an eyebrow. Oh shit! Eric had tipped the dealer, he wouldn't do that if the chips weren't worth anything. How much were they worth?

I watched, more than a little stunned as the marble dribbled into number six. We'd won again. A pile of chips was pushed towards us, a few gold but some larger white chips too. "Again?" Eric asked.

"How much is that?"

Eric laughed and tossed the roulette spinner a couple more chips, he seemed very happy with his tip. "If you are thinking that way, we will never win again. Time to go?"

We left the table hearing a few words of congratulations. I was trying to do the multiplication. If a chip was worth a dollar then we had thirty-six dollars after the first win. We had split that in half and given a few away so we had staked about fifteen dollars. Probably more but the maths was easier with fifteen. I had been in school a year ago, I could do this. Fifteen dollars at thirty-six to one was? Damn! I worked out fifteen multiplied by thirty was four hundred and fifty dollars and stopped. I thought it was very unlikely that the chips were worth a dollar. How much had we won?

I trailed along with Eric to the cashier, he paused in front of a table with a bowl on it. There were various coloured chips in it. "There's a collection for charities. We should be seen to put something in." He said.

"What charities?" I was intrigued at the thought of Vampires giving to charitable causes.

Eric gave a wry smile. "They'll all be very suitable. I'm sure."

We had six white chips. "One of the white ones." I shrugged.

When the cashier wrote out the cheque to Victoria Bennett as Eric instructed I didn't look. He handed it to me as we went into the main room. It was over fifty thousand dollars. I blinked at the cheque and handed it back to him. "You won it." Eric handed it back to me, but I didn't take it.

"Could you carry it for me? It would be safer." I knew I couldn't discuss this with him now. Eric took the cheque from me and slipped it in an inside pocket. He continued to the exit, I held his hand tight as I began to look around me.

There were fewer dancers on the floor, but more couples and threesomes even, sitting at tables or leaning against walls. Feeding in public was illegal, I assumed this party wasn't classed as public. I looked away embarrassed as a girl right next to us gasped in delight as her breast was bitten, I could imagine where the vampires hand was. I saw another couple kissing, a trail of blood running from their mouths, I couldn't tell who was feeding and who was being fed on.

"Time to go?" Eric asked again as we reached the entrance hall. He didn't seem at all surprised when I nodded vigorously. I kept quiet and tried to keep hidden by his side as he asked about a Limo. A car was almost here, but Eric was warned that traffic was slow tonight and it might taken longer to get back than expected. It was quiet out here so I decided a trip to the ladies was worth the risk.

.

I realised when I was washing my hands that I wasn't the only one in there. Hadley came out looking angry but her face changed as she saw me. "Hi. I thought you were one of the donors they're not supposed to be in here." She explained, but she still looked upset about something.

"No, it's just me. We're about to leave." I hoped I didn't look too stressed out, I was so eager to get out of here and about to say good night but Hadley carried on.

"Does Eric know that Sophie-Anne has chosen her husband?"

"He might have heard something, yes." I said vaguely, surely she would understand that I couldn't be entirely open.

"I wish she'd chosen Eric, we don't know this king and he'll be bringing his court with him when he visits. So many more new vampires. I don't know if he has a pet, what will he think of me?" Hadley was close to getting hysterical, I could totally understand. She tried to smile. "It would have been fun, if you had been here with Eric."

I blushed and looked away, I knew that foursome-fun wouldn't be something I would enjoy, especially considering what I had just seen with the donors and vampires.

Hadley continued. "It's so boring here during the afternoons, we could have gone into the city, shopping, having lunch. I was looking forward to it. We could have been friends."

"Maybe, that would have been nice. Here..." I handed her tissues.

"Fuck! I can't cry. I'll get all blotchy." Hadley concentrated on the mirror for a moment.

"No, you look beautiful. I didn't realise, your dress is very like the Queens. Just a little lighter. Lilac suits you." I tried to distract her. This wasn't a good place for her to get upset, I assumed that, like me, she had a show to put on. I did notice her jewellery was pearls too, smaller and more delicate that the Queen's.

"She likes us to dress similar sometimes." Hadley smiled. "We often wear the same underwear." She was giggling now, just dabbing at her nose.

That was a little too much information but I joined in her giggles. "Eric and I would never do that!"

"Damn! That's a shame! Can you imagine his ass in a lacy thong?"

"Oh my God! Don't say that. I'll never be able to look at his ass again. Well... maybe I will!" I was laughing now but I had to think about Eric waiting outside. "Hadley, it's been great to talk to you, but I really have to go."

I was about to wish her the best with Sophie-Anne's new husband and get out of there but she blurted out. "She's talked about changing me."

I couldn't say anything. I was stunned.

"I have a choice." Hadley sounded desperate. "I could be with her forever or be with her for a while as a human, but either way, she's still going to marry."

"What will you choose?"

"I have to change, in a couple of years she won't want me anymore."

"You don't know that."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, next week." I murmured. Was I being really naive here?

"I'm thirty in a couple of years."

"You don't look it!"

"But I will. Sophie-Anne has a lot of children, I'll be fine. I'm sure."

The door of the bathroom was opened a little. "Victoria?" Eric sounded concerned.

"Eric! I'm fine. I'll be right out. Sorry!" The door closed again. I turned back to Hadley, her tears were starting again. I didn't know what else to do so I hugged her and said "I'm really sorry, I have to go. I hope everything works out for you." It was so lame, but what else could I say?

She hugged me back. "Thank you. You too. Keep hold of that Viking."

"I'll try."

.

* * *

.

**I always thought Hadley's story was interesting, I suppose she's in a similar position to Victoria, although Hadley must have had a lot more politics to deal with.**

**Apologies to the Lemon Lovers – although I managed to get a little zest in this! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review – it will give me something to look forward to on Monday morning!**

**.**

**17th April 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter **

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	57. Back to the Midnight Garden

**Quick Update: Eric and Victoria are leaving the party before it gets "too boisterous". **

.

"Tears?" Eric whispered as soon as I joined him in the entrance hall.

"Not mine..." I murmured back, I needed a moment to work out how much to tell him about Hadley. I should have known he would smell her tears on my dress. I would be wrong to be loyal to Hadley after one conversation. She hadn't even asked me to stay quiet and it would be obvious, to anyone who thought about it, that she would be upset about the Queen marrying. If Eric asked the details, I'd tell him, but he didn't need to know everything. What I didn't want to discuss with Eric was the possibility of the Queen turning Hadley, it was a subject he didn't enjoy.

Eric pulled me to him as we got comfortable in the Limo. "Keep your eyes open for your friend Leo and tell me whose tears?"

"Hadley's."

"Ah. She found out about Arkansas."

"Yeah, she was hoping the Queen would marry someone she knew. I think she's lonely, she hoped it would be you, then I could be her friend." I shrugged.

"Has the Queen told her pet that she will turn her?" Eric's question surprised me. So much for not discussing this.

"They've talked about it."

"Sophie-Anne has a lot of children, she enjoys a great deal of loyalty from them. Will Hadley agree?"

"It seemed like she was willing. She worries about getting older."

"And you?" Eric's face gave nothing away. "It's your birthday next week. Do you worry about getting old?"

I did not know how he wanted me to reply, so I told the truth. "I'll be nineteen, Hadley says she's close to thirty. There's a huge difference. It's not something I think about... or want to think about." My words came out in a rush, Eric could probably feel the tension in me.

Eric smiled. "I don't want to think about that either." He seemed as relieved as I was that we were over that conversation so quickly. I didn't want to be turned, he didn't seem to want to turn me. We were on the same page and what happened to Hadley didn't concern us. "But we should think about your birthday. How should we celebrate?"

"Will you be home on Monday?" I asked, I wouldn't usually ask but he had started the planning.

"I should be. I'll have to be at Fangtasia on Sunday, but I'll be back Monday morning. If there's nothing in particular you would like to do on Monday evening, I am sure I could come up with something." Eric gave a grin showing that he was already thinking about what we might get up to. "It's been quite a while since I celebrated a birthday." He mused.

"Then I'll try and make sure you enjoy that night as much as I do."

"And we have more to celebrate. What do you wish to do with your Roulette money?"

"We should at least split the money. Those were your chips too."

Eric shook his head. "No arguing or you will spoil my celebrating. I shall get the accountant to put it in an account for you, until you decide."

I realised that half of the winnings wouldn't mean that much to Eric, so I gave in and told him my idea. "I would like to pay for a holiday for my mum. I think I've stressed her out a lot this year, she deserves a holiday, at least."

He nodded so I carried on, thinking out loud. "Mum was thinking to go to Florida with my aunt and her family, I'm not sure what made her changed her mind. Maybe she could go if we paid for the flight."

"Florida's close by." Eric said quietly.

"Yeah." I agreed. I hesitated, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Would you like to go see your mother?"

"Could I?"

"Of course."

I was close to tears but I had to be sure. "So I can go to Florida, see her for a while and come back?"

"Of course." He repeated. "Don't be away too long though."

Tears still welled up. I often tried to block it out, but I really did want to see my mum. I wanted to prove to her that I was fine.

"Why are you crying? Do you understand I am not sending you away?" Eric wasn't particularly comfortable around tears.

I managed to smile. "Yes, I understand. I'm just happy. I will talk to mum soon and see what we can work out. Thank you." I kissed his cheek and sat back, taking a few breaths. Eric was quiet for a while, letting me calm down. I was thinking ahead. "Are we near the hotel? I can't look weepy going through that reception."

"A couple of minutes. Lets see if I can help." Eric checked the little cupboard in the Limo. One side was a mini-fridge but the other side had snacks and glasses, including white napkins. He laughed that I was so relieved and I managed to get myself less teary-looking before we pulled up at the Midnight Garden.

.

The celebrations were still going strong at the hotel. We were offered blood and champagne as we walked into the lobby. Eric declined, but I hadn't had much to drink so took a I glass of champagne.

Eric confirmed with concierge when we would need the car tomorrow, as I looked around the busy lobby. The two freaky vamps were there, the ones from the bar the previous evening. I looked away, they were not going to spoil my evening.

"We have a delivery just arrived for you, Mr Northman." Concierge was saying. "I can get it brought to your room immediately."

"We would prefer not to be disturbed. I will take it now." Eric said. I smiled a little, happy that he didn't want us to be disturbed.

Concierge returned with a small flower arrangement. It was beautiful, white roses with some greenery and a white card addressed to Eric. Who had bought Eric roses? I didn't know whether to be jealous or amused that someone was giving him flowers. Eric took the card, glanced at it and handed it to me, obviously pleased.

"_Veronica, I regret that we were not able to speak properly earlier this evening. I hope we get chance to talk at some other time, where I might address you correctly." _

"A nice thought?" Eric said.

I nodded in agreement, smiling and revising my opinion of Mr Cataliades even more. I hoped he could stop calling me Veronica now.

"Would you like me to carry them for you?" Eric asked, I couldn't imagine Eric carrying a flower arrangement through the busy lobby and I was sure he didn't particularly want to.

"There a cute size, I am sure I can manage."

I collected my flowers and my glass of champagne, then followed Eric through the lobby. Several times he was stopped and asked about the Queen's party. I got the feeling the vampires asking were wondering about news of the wedding. As far as I could tell Eric didn't tell any details, to anyone, but he was polite and stopped to talk a little. As he spoke to someone, I got distracted by an old map of New Orleans that was on display by the lifts and drifted away from him.

Maybe it was because my back was so bare but I realised someone was too close behind me. I turned to smile, expecting Eric, but it wasn't him.

"Good evening, pet. We trust you had an exciting evening with our Queen." It was the creepy twosome. I wasn't sure which one had spoken. They were holding hands and took another step closer to me. I backed up, into the glass case right behind me.

Where was Eric?

There. Behind them.

"Take a step back." Eric said quietly, but with menace. They did as ordered, the female struggled to close her mouth and keep her fangs hidden. Eric was close behind them now, looking down at them, he said a weirdly pleasant voice. "If one of you looks at Victoria again, I will remove all four of your eyeballs and return them to you, in her champagne glass. You can try and work out which eye goes back where."

They both looked down immediately. It would have been funny, if I weren't so tense.

"Leave." Ordered Eric and they did. Quickly.

Eric called the elevator and steered me into it.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I didn't realise I was so far away from you." I was always apologising in this damn lift.

Eric shook his head, not wanting my apology. "They shouldn't be out alone. They are usually kept in the Queen's headquarters but have been released in the hope that they could behave. They obviously cannot. I shall contact Andre after the party."

"Is something wrong with them?"

I thought he wasn't going to say, but he explained briefly. "They shouldn't have been made. Siblings have too close a connection, sometimes it is fine, but with those two it wasn't. Their maker could not control them. She is still being punished."

I had no idea how a vampire could be punished. I didn't want to know.

Eric was definitely tense, I tried to ease the tension a little. "Eric, would you let me finish my champagne before you filled the glass with eyeballs?"

"Of course, my pet."

"Thank you." I grinned up at him, but then said a little quieter. "And thank you for before, I was relieved to see them sent away." I'd have kissed him but flowers and champagne were in the way.

The lift reached our floor and we were back on the corridor. Eric slipped his arm around my waist. "We need to get to our room."

"Yes," I agreed. "We have plans."

"Lock the doors and keep the world out?"

I nodded. "Make me yours."

.

Everything went to plan as we reached the suite. I locked the door as Eric, to prove his point about keeping the world out, put a console table in front of it. The table wouldn't have kept anything out, but I was pleased it was there. I placed my pretty flowers on the table top and left my almost finished with glass of champagne by their side. In the meanwhile, Eric pushed one sofa up against a wall and beckoned me to join him.

He took off his jacket and tie, then I stood really close to him. How could anyone look that good in a white shirt?

He kissed me softly then whispered. "I want you to stand very still."

I nodded a little as he sat on the edge of the sofa in front of me. He stroked my thighs, his hands moving up, under my skirt, to my hips and he slowly slid my silver panties down. So slowly. My legs were a little shaky by the time he caressed the soft skin behind my knees. When my underwear eventually reached my feet, I had to hold onto his shoulder and I was allowed to step out of the scrap of silver.

He stood back up in front of me, I undid a couple of buttons of his shirt and stretched up on to my tiptoes to kiss him.

"You need to be in position, my pet." Eric took my arm and I knelt facing the back of the sofa as he'd described earlier. "Hold on tight."

I was filled with excitement and tension as he kissed my back. I shuddered a little as he moved up my skirt and stroked my bottom.

He seemed to move away from me, I glanced over my shoulder. He was peeling off his shirt and watching me intently. "Face forward, my pet, I'll be with you soon. No hurry tonight, there are many hours left before dawn." I felt him close behind me again, caressing my thighs. "Beautiful, I should draw you like this. I shall when we are home."

Slow, deliberately-placed kisses covered my bottom, I moaned a little as his tongue teased. I was so wet and ready for him when his fingers teased me, slowly, just a fraction from being too slow. Fingers from his other hand probed me, preparing me for him. He was definitely dawdling, how could he tease so much?

I was relieved my legs were holding me steady. My hands clutched the back of the sofa and that familiar wonderful feeling began to roll though me. I gasped as the tip of his cock brushed my bottom, cool lubrication followed. His fingers played me faster as his cock entered me slowly. Just an inch, maybe two until the flood of pleasure ran over me. Only then did he plunge deeper, making me his, as my orgasm overwhelmed me.

He drove harder, faster. One hand on my hip, holding me tight. Other fingers still teasing. Did I come again? It was difficult to say if I had stopped after the first, but Eric reached his release with an exultant shout. I was his again. Only his.

I leaned my head forward onto my forearms, taking steady breaths. Eric gave me a moment then sat on the sofa pulling me onto his knee. "All mine." He murmured as I claimed a kiss.

'Sweet Child O Mine' rang out from his phone. Pam! I rolled my eyes but Eric laughed. "Her timing could have been much worse."

.

I took a quick trip to the bathroom while Eric caught up with Pam. When I returned to the lounge he was still on the phone, but the conversation didn't seem urgent. Pam could talk to him when he got back. My first thought to regain Eric's attention, was to stand straight in front of him and take off my silver dress. I went for a slightly more subtle approach. I passed in front of him, heading to the dining area. I took a breath and with my back to him I slipped my dress down, off my shoulders then stepped out of it. Carefully, I put the dress over the back of a dining chair. I think he was off the phone. No, not yet. But he almost was.

"Pamela, I will go now."

I kept my back to him and gently began touching my aching breasts, they had been hidden all night.

"Let me see you, my pet."

I turned to him, stroking and teasing my nipples. I knew the look on his face and paused, I had learned my lesson, long ago. Eric had only drank the small glass of royalty all night. "I'm sorry. You're hungry. I shouldn't tease."

"I'm not starving." Eric admitted.

"You wanna play?"

"I'll play." He said as the tips of his fangs showed.

My original plan was to straddle him as he sat on the white, leather sofa, he could be inside me and drink from my neck or breasts simultaneously. But now Eric wanted to play and I needed another idea. A game that would set my pulse racing for him. I could do this.

I looked at him for a moment. "Sir! Your teeth, sir! You're a Vampire!" I took a step away from him. I tried to hide myself, an arm across my chest and a hand covering my dark curls.

"You did not know, little girl?" Eric played along.

"No, Sir. I would have never looked at you had I known. I am not that king of girl." I struggled not to giggle and backed up again.

"Maybe you are that kind of girl, but you don't know it yet."

"No, Sir!"

"Then you really should get out of here, because you are my kind of girl." Eric stood, showing a fangy smile. He stepped towards me and I let out a squeal, almost spoiled by a laugh, as I ran behind the writing desk in the corner of the room. He was at the other side of the desk in a heartbeat. Obviously, Eric knew there was no point chasing me if he just caught me straight away. He relinquished his advantage and moved quickly to one side of the desk, letting me escape down the other side. Still in my heels and diamonds, I ran the length of the suite to the bedroom door. I banged on it for good measure and keyed in ten sixty-six to get it open. As I slammed the door shut I really thought he had let me get through the door alone. But, no. He was right behind me. Eric gave a growl that our friend the lion would have been proud of. I gasped, not entirely playing now.

There was a click, the flick of a switch and the ante-room to the bedroom went black. Blacker than black. Absolute darkness, absolute silence. No, there was a sound, my breathing. I was almost panting at this point.

"Scared of the dark, little girl?"

"No, but this is more than just dark." I whispered into the blackness.

"If you can find the door, I may let you go free."

The second time he spoke came from an entirely different direction to the first, but I knew he could throw his voice so that meant nothing.

I flinched as Eric took my forearms and turned me slowly in a circle. Did we turn all the way around? The ante-room was only a square, the sides only the size of the double doors, but I was lost. He let me go. I stood frozen to the spot, staring into the pitch black but there was nothing to be seen. At least not by my eyes.

I had to move. That white sleigh bed and pretty chandelier were just behind the door. But where was the door? Decision made, I put my hand out gingerly and took a small side step left. No vampire. No door. Again I stepped left, a wall. A flash of relief ran though me.

What brushed against me? Cool fingers brushed my back, my shoulder.

Concentrate. Was the door forward or back? A slight pinch to an aching nipple.

I took a small step forward, almost too nervous to reach out, but I managed it and touched a door. "Yes!" I muttered. I moved along and found the key pad. How could I type ten sixty-six in the dark?

No time.

I was lifted, pushed back into the corner between the door and the wall, a cold hard body pressed against mine.

"No! You said I could go free if I could find the door." I shoved against his chest, his hands caught mine and held them back to the wall.

"But vampires lie." I struggled against him as his fangs grazed my neck.

"No Sir. Please I'm a good girl."

"Say 'Yes Sir'"

"No Sir!" Was I going too far?

"Say 'Yes Sir'" Eric repeated in a softer tone, and dropped a gentle kiss on each of my breasts.

I shook my head, not even sure of he could see me as he sucked harder on my nipples.

"Say 'Yes Sir'"

I could only groan, "No, no." As he moved lower, kisses brushed my stomach. My hands were released. I kept them against the walls, hoping for balance as he lifted my knee to put my leg over his shoulder. I was open to his fingers and his tongue. Closer and closer he drove me to bliss, to that perfect point where my rushing blood was tastiest for him. My hands were in his hair, then gripping his shoulders. If I staggered he would catch me. His hand took one of mine and we teased my hot centre together.

Close, so close. Eric sucked on the soft skin on my thigh. Not biting, just making one spot perfect for him. I had no breath to scream when I hit my release, but I did manage to murmur "Yes Sir, yes" while he tasted me.

Again I was pressed into the corner again, as he kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips, his fangs still down. He was hard against me, I reached to him but too late. I was over his shoulder in a flash. I realised I had been at the wrong door as he turned us around, typed in the pin-code and opened the door to the black bedroom.

The night had only just begun.

.

The wonderful memories I eventually had of New Orleans, cancelled out the awkward memories of the first night there. Eric spoke to Andre as we drove home to Shreveport. He was assured that the freaky twins would be contained for a little while longer. The vampires of New Orleans didn't need the bad publicity those two could bring.

On our way out of the city Eric again drove through the livelier places so I saw a little more of the vibrant life there.

I never returned to New Orleans, but a little over a year later I watched in horror as Katrina strove to destroy the city. I had no way of knowing if the places I had seen and visited survived, the hotel, the monastery. I worried about Laurent, had his business survived, had he? How had Sophie-Anne's family fared? I never knew. All I could do was hope, for them and the rest of the city.

.

.

**A/N - I have never visited New Orleans, I hope I did the city justice. Please accept my apologies if I made any errors in the last few chapters. I tried to avoid details and any errors were entirely unintentional.**

**I hope you enjoyed this - Please let me know. **

.

**23rd April 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter **

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	58. Birthday Party

**Quick Update: Eric and Victoria are back in Shreveport, planning for the summer and her birthday. **

.

Mum and I had several conversations about holiday plans. She admitted that she had decided not to spend her holiday with her little sister, Janet, Uncle Pete and their kids because three weeks seemed just too long to fit in with another family. I could understand that, my cousins Louise and Jon were twelve and eight, respectively. She was a bit of a madam, he was a little nervy but defensive to make up for that. Surely on holiday they'd be fine?

When I asked if I could join them for a few days Mum and Aunty Janet were all for the idea. The holiday home was near the Orlando theme parks, it had a pool, two double rooms and two twin rooms, the kids agreed to twin up while I visited.

Before I confirmed anything, Eric checked the area we were staying in. Apparently there was a large Vampire community in the centre of Orlando, but they were not especially close to the theme parks. He decided I was safe, but I had to promise not to visit Orlando after dark.

I upgraded the family car hire to a people carrier, as well as putting mum's flight, my flight and our Disney tickets on my American Express card. All I could do then was look forward to June.

I had asked Eric if Mum could visit me in Shreveport, rather than me go to Orlando. Maybe she could meet him? He just shook his head. I wasn't surprised.

.

I knew that after our New Orleans trip, Eric would be busy when we got back to Shreveport. I'd had him almost to myself for three nights, so I supposed I could let Pam, Fangtasia and the vampires of Area Five borrow him for a while.

After a couple of nights away, Eric called me just before he slept on Friday morning. He seemed sleepy and was obviously alone. "Your birthday gift will arrive today. It could not be wrapped, I'm afraid, and it will not fit in the car so I cannot deliver it personally."

"Ohh, what is it?" I asked. I was on my way upstairs to bed, but sat on the stairs to listen, as he seemed talkative.

"Victoria, I do not know a great deal about birthdays, but I do know a gift should be a surprise."

"I know that you know all about teasing," I laughed. "Now I will be trying to guess what my gift is, when I should be sleeping."

"If I was there, I could make you sleep. I could tire you out." Eric crooned.

"You always do."

"I wish I could now."

My heart was pounding, just listening to him. "Tell me. What would you do to me?"

I heard a second of soft laughter. "I would fuck you, my pet. The old fashioned way. You beneath me, hot and wet. I would be hard and deep, deep inside you."

I glanced at the windows, beneath the curtains I could see the sky was getting lighter. "I miss you." I whispered.

"Sometimes, my pet, I miss you too." He sounded as if he was practically asleep. I knew he wouldn't have said that when he was fully awake, but still I went to sleep with a warm glow.

.

Michael and Paul delivered my gift on Friday afternoon. They needed a truck and carried it around to the back patio. It was basically a huge Bunsen burner, taller than both Weres, and it would keep an area warm, even when night fell.

I was thrilled. Eric and I had not spent much time in the pool together, now we could without me shivering afterwards.

"It's a good gift." Conceded Michael.

Paul was more excited. "We should check it works!"

I was happy for Paul to light it first. He got the heater going and the three of us stood beneath it. I wasn't sure if the Weres could tell the difference but it was certainly warm.

Paul commented. "Katie would love this, she's always cold." I assumed Paul was still seeing Colonel Flood's grand-daughter and Michael's sort-of niece. He confirmed this by adding, "She's staying here this weekend."

I was sure her 'Uncle Mickey' would have preferred not to see Paul's grin.

"Don't you work all weekend?" I asked. "What's she going to do up here?"

Paul scowled a little, he clearly hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Katie might not want to, but if she wants to visit then I'd love to see her. The weather is supposed to be great this weekend, I'll be by the pool in the afternoons." I shrugged, a little embarrassed about making the offer. "Let me know."

Paul didn't seem sure, maybe he thought Katie would be intruding, maybe he thought Katie wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. I couldn't tell. Paul probably didn't realise why I was asking. He couldn't realise how lonely I could get at weekends.

Michael knew. "You should call her." He told Paul. "Make sure she knows to bring a swimming costume." I'd only met Katie once, but even I knew she'd want to be dressed correctly. Paul certainly understood that too. He moved to the far side of the pool, his phone to his ear.

Paul seemed to be concentrating on his phone, so I risked whispering to Michael. "You wanna know a secret?"

"Always."

"I met a Were-Tiger."

Michael laughed.

"It's true!" I insisted.

"Sorry, but really?" Michael took me more seriously for a moment. We both glanced at Paul, he seemed fully occupied by Katie.

"Oh, yeah!" I grinned, showing off a little, I was a little irked that he wasn't more impressed. I carried on. "I met a Were-Tiger and an actual lion, the vamps had him guarding the party."

"In New Orleans?"

"Hmm, hum."

"And you were safe?"

"Of course."

"And this is the kind of life you want?"

"Of course." I repeated, irritated now. He looked just as irritated with me, but I carried on. "Why can't you just be happy that I had a good time?"

"Because I worry about you." Michael said, calmly.

"You shouldn't." I hissed.

"It's practically my job."

"Then take a day off." I snapped.

There was a slight cough from the patio, Paul looked a little embarrassed watching us bicker. I was glad of the interruption, I stepped away from Michael and asked about Katie. We set a time for her to call by on Saturday afternoon and they left.

I was kicking myself for getting so wound up and took my irritation out on the pool. I had known that Michael was worried about my trip to New Orleans, I shouldn't have mentioned that Were-Tiger, especially as I was just showing off. I began another lap. I would try to talk to Michael again. Another lap.

.

I spoke to Eric before Fangtasia opened on Friday night. I thanked him for my gift and asked him if it was OK for Katie to stop by. It would have been unbelievably embarrassing if he said "no", I would have to admit to Katie, Paul and worst of all, Michael that I couldn't have guests. I was relieved when Eric said easily, "The house is all yours, when I am not there. Have fun. Just remember, my pet, I want you all to myself on Monday."

"I could never forget that! Will you swim with me?"

"I think that item is on my agenda." I could tell that Eric was smiling.

.

I spent an two easy afternoons with Katie. We sat in the sun, chatted a little, read, listened to music, but mainly relaxed. I thought she be too inquisitive about Eric, but she asked very few questions. I was happy to show her around the house, not Eric's basement, obviously. Katie was very complimentary and she loved the jacuzzi especially.

On Sunday, while we were getting a snack, Katie mentioned she couldn't eat much because they were having a barbecue that evening. It was going to be at the house some of the Weres shared on the estate.

"I didn't think they had much space down there?" I said, I knew from Michael that they were a little cramped in the house, although they had all the space they needed for running in the woods.

"There's isn't really," Katie admitted. "We've got a couple of those portable barbecue trays, they don't take up much space. It will be only three of us now, I suppose you heard that Michael and Stacy didn't last?"

"I kinda figured. He hasn't mentioned her this week." I said. I thought things hadn't been going too well for them when Michael had called me, while he was with Stacy at the lake. I supposed this went a little way to explain his grumpiness the other day too.

Katie seemed unsure about getting into this conversation, but she kept it quite vague. "It's hard for some of them, lying to girls and friends, keeping the wolf a secret."

I nodded, Michael had often mentioned that he hated hiding that part of himself. Weres seemed to have a harder life than Vamps these days. "Do you think they'll come out soon?"

Katie shrugged. "I really don't know." We both went a little quiet.

As we went back outside I took a breath and risked my offer, I was pretty worried about being turned down. "There's plenty of space for a barbecue here... If they are portable. Would you like to change venue?" It was the night before my birthday, and I admit, I wanted some company.

Katie, clearly, wasn't sure. "Won't the Sheriff be back?"

"Not until dawn, you won't stay that long, will you?" I laughed, hoping I didn't sound too needy.

"OK, I'd better see what Michael thinks first."

I left her alone with her phone, smiling that she didn't call to check Paul's opinion, he'd do whatever she wanted.

.

It was quickly settled. Michael and Paul arrived after work with barbecues, steaks, salads and beer. I provided chicken and crusty bread, with fruit and ice-cream for dessert and coke for me. I couldn't drink so early into my day.

Katie was comfortable in shorts and her bikini but I changed into a knee length sundress and was pleased that for once, I didn't need a cardigan.

It was a relaxed evening, I was pleased to have company and happy about little things, like having the patio furniture all used for once. Paul jumped at the chance to put the heater on as soon as it got dark, he and Katie were really sweet together, it was good to see.

Michael did the steaks first, all rare, which was hardly surprising considering the company. I took charge of the grill for the chicken, a little worried as I didn't want to give us all food poisoning.

Paul took Katie to the top of the pool, pointing out the tracks in the woods where they ran and having a moment to themselves. I was pleased with the opportunity to talk to Michael, "Thanks for coming up here, this is a nice change for me."

"I'm surprised you offered. I'm sorry, I was rude the other day."

I shrugged, "I was showing off. I should have known you wouldn't be too impressed."

"I was pretty amazed, I really thought Were-Tigers were a myth, particularly around here. Did you see him change?"

"No but Eric said he was... so... A little longer?" I asked, concentrating back on the chicken. We both peered at the grill and decided on a little longer. I hesitated to bring up the next subject, but I assumed Michael knew, I knew. "Katie said you and Stacy didn't work out."

"No, it was a bit of a disaster."

"Sorry."

"I should learn how to lie better. She never trusted me, not surprising really." Michael said, sounding incredibly forlorn.

Weirdly, I thought of Eric, I wondered if before the reveal he had ever tried to have a normal relationship with a human. I doubted it. Of course, Eric had glamour on his side. I supposed the Weres were so much closer to humans than vamps.

"Do you two want to eat anymore or can I have your chicken?" Michael called to Paul and Katie, who came hurrying back. As I dished up Michael smiled again, "Did Victoria tell you she met a Were-Tiger in New Orleans?"

"What?"

"Never!"

The couple chorused together. Michael grinned. All of a sudden I had a very impressed audience to share my story with.

.

Eric was running late. He called and asked me to meet him in his room with a wine glass and anything I would like to drink. I decided on red wine to match my red, strappy baby doll and sat in the four-poster bed waiting for him, sipping my wine. I had only been nineteen for a little more than five hours, so Eric was the first to wish me "Happy Birthday" as he reached home.

I was surprised that he was carrying a bottle of blood, it was a much fancier bottle than the usual brands, but still, not what I'd expected.

I didn't have too much time to worry about the bottle as Eric was naked and in bed with me in flash. He took my glass from me, then his hands were everywhere, slipping over my silk. He gave me the best birthday kiss anyone could have ever received. After long moment of bliss he pulled back a little, propping himself above me so I felt happily trapped beneath him.

"Did you enjoy your weekend? How was the Colonel's grand-daughter?" He asked.

"Great, we had fun."

"I am pleased. You are doing wonders for Vampire/Werewolf relations, my pet. That's very helpful."

I had to tell him quickly about the rest of the weekend, no pretending. "We had a barbecue earlier tonight. Katie's still seeing Paul, and Michael came too."

"A barbecue?"

"Where we cook outside. Daft really, I know I have a perfect kitchen but meat tastes better cooked outside, over coals.." I was rambling.

"I do remember, everything I ever ate was cooked over fire."

I laughed. "And the Australians think they invented the Barbie." I continued. "I should have asked you, I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"So you have had a birthday party already?"

"No, no, not really... Just a very small meal with friends."

"Good. I have told you, this house is yours too. If you had invited the whole pack I might be upset. But I think my private, party plans can compete with a couple of Were cubs. He waggled his eyebrows, was smiling again. I had enjoyed the barbecue but I doubted it could beat Eric Northman on a mission to impress.

"Do I have to wait until dark for your plans?" I asked, hopeful that the answer was no.

"Some of them, but not all." Eric moved onto his side. "I understand that to celebrate you 'toast' with champagne, red wine or even blood?"

My eyebrows rose a little. "Sure."

"Should we say 'Cheers'?" Eric got out of bed and bent to collect his blood, left next to his fallen clothes.

"Or 'bottoms up'!" I smiled, no matter what was coming, I could not have a better birthday gift than that sight.

Eric passed me my wine, poured himself a small glass of blood from the bottle and microwaved it quickly. I was worried about the glass in the microwave but it survived. "This is from a new supplier of Royalty from Europe. I could only get two bottles, Pam has the other. We might start supplying it at Fangtasia."

"It won't taste better than me, will it?" I said, a little worried.

"I doubt it." Eric said throatily.

"So this is just a taste test? A comparison." I asked, moving closer to him as he was back in the bed. I whispered. "You promise that you will make my blood race and taste just perfect for you... very soon?"

"I promise." Eric said with a fangy smile.

I chinked my glass against his. "Bottoms up."

"Happy birthday, my pet. May you have many more of them."

We both chorused, "Cheers!" I tasted my wine while he knocked back the blood.

.

The shock and confusion on Eric's face was immediately evident.

He coughed!

I could only watch in horror as Eric seemed to choke, then coughed again then threw up all over himself and the bed covers. Blood was everywhere.

"Eric!" I stared transfixed as he rolled out of the bed, landing with a bump on all fours. Another wave of blood came from him, and another.

"What can I do?" I begged to know. I was desperate to help, it was horrible to see him like this. He seemed in so much pain, clearly stunned, as he brought up more blood.

"Blood!" Eric managed to say and waved to his hidden fridge. Of course! I ran to the fridge grabbed two bottles and was about to put one in the microwave, when he growled, "No need."

I knew he was in a bad way, the fact that he would think of drinking this crap, cold, enforced that. I yanked out a cork and handed the bottle to him. I could worry about the blood that I was standing in later.

Eric pushed himself up onto his knees, with a slight grunt of pain. He was always beautifully white, but now he was becoming ashen, a grey-yellow tinge to his skin. He drank half the bottle then paused, he was dragging in breaths as if he needed to. The remainder of the bottle didn't last long.

"Fucking silver." He growled and had the strength to throw the bottle of Royalty end over end to the far wall of his room. The thick bottle didn't shatter but bounced off the wood panelling and landed in two pieces on the carpet. Poisonous blood oozed out thickly, making another dark red pool.

Shocked to my core, I managed to hand the other untainted bottle to him.

"Warn Pam." He managed to say after a mouthful. I nodded, watching as he drank deeply. He almost finished the bottle, but sank forward onto all fours again, terrifying noises seemed to come from deep inside him.

I hated seeing him in pain, he couldn't be hurt. He was Eric Northman, nothing could hurt him. I sank to my knees, my arm around his shoulders. "What can I do?"

Eric made a low groan that became a growl. "Run, my pet." He looked back at me with hungry eyes glowing and his fangs fully down. "Run!"

My heart was pounding now. Hating myself, I ran from him. I yanked open the door, making sure it slammed closed and locked behind me. After one step I heard a thud on the door, I knew that was another bottle.

After four steps, I heard a deeper thud. A body. A beautiful body that was a thousand years old, poisoned, sick and hungry. I was the medicine.

My legs somehow got me to the the top of the stairs, I slid open the door to his office and somehow remembered if this door was open then the door downstairs couldn't be. Maybe Eric could go through the door, but it would delay him.

I needed to keep this top door open. I held tight to the edge of it with one hand and stretched across the room with the other. The tips of my fingers brushed the back of his leather power-chair and it spun a little. I swore in frustration. The chair came to a halt, the arm-rest in front of me. I reached lower and it was mine. I took a breath and tugged, the chair tipped over, I dragged it to me and jammed it in the doorway.

I heard a roar of anger from downstairs, or was Eric in more pain? Another thud on the door.

Then a weird sound that my head, frozen in fear, could not wrap itself around.

My phone. Where was my phone and who was calling me now?

.

I left Eric's office following the sound of the phone. The little screen read 'Pam', of course!

"Put Eric on the phone. What is happening?" She demanded.

"I can't, he's ill."

"He doesn't get ill. He's injured, I can feel it. Tell me. Who is there?" Pam growled down the phone.

"Pam, he's poisoned. That Royalty. He said I should warn you, don't drink it! It's got silver in it."

"He drank it!"

"Yes. He'll be OK, right?"

Pam ignored my question. She was thinking more clearly now. "Where is he? Where are you?"

I told her and added, "He told me to run."

"Get to that bolt hole."

"What?"

"Now!" Pam's order propelled me. I set off running upstairs, phone held tight in my hand. I didn't pause until I got through the bedroom, to the little room that had always been a storage cupboard until now.

I slammed the door shut and whispered into the phone. "I'm here."

"He's hungry. He doesn't want to feed on you, but his resistance is weakening."

"Can you get here? Can you help?"

"I can help him, but I cannot get there now. It's almost dawn. You don't want me there, little pet, I can feel his hunger as if it was my own. I'd rip your throat out."

"Pam!"

"Would you prefer me to lie?" Pam didn't give me chance to answer but carried on. "Tell me everything, quickly. Didn't he smell the silver?"

I sat on the bolt hole floor and I told her what I could, how much Royalty he'd drunk, how much untainted blood he'd had and what was left down there with him. I didn't know silver had a smell, but surely Eric could detect it? Was it masked somehow? Pam seemed unsure but she was planning to call the Queen's advisers and let them know everything before she slept.

Pam seemed calmer, was she sleepy? I asked her how long before the sun came up.

"Very soon, I can feel it's pull. Eric is feeling it too. You may be lucky, this... this illness may make him sleep late this night. He does want to keep you and not waste your life. You should not tempt him, stay away from his office, lock yourself back up before nightfall. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Pam, will I be safe?"

"If he was going to drain you he would have already. He's hungry, not starving." Then Pam was gone. My safety was probably not interesting to her.

I sat stunned, cold and uncomfortable on the bolt hole floor. Eventually I remembered the shelves were full of duvets and pillows. I made myself a nest on the floor and drifted into a fitful sleep.

.

.

**I swear that the importance of Royalty in this chapter is not connected to the Royal Wedding. Although the Wedding might mean a little delay to the story as I am away this weekend. **

**This is canon - so obviously Eric will be fine – no need to worry! **

**I would love to know what you think of the story so far. Huge thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. **

**.**

**27****th**** April 2011 – FanOTheFang on twitter **

**.**

**Join in the FangReaders Chatroom – my second home! P****lease t****ake a look at: Fangreaders dot blogspot dot com **


	59. Recovery

**Quick Update: Eric has been poisoned and Victoria is hiding in the bolt hole hoping that Pam will come to the rescue. **

.

I did manage to sleep for a few hours, tucked up in the bolt hole. I woke desperate for the bathroom, dare I risk it? I knew the sun would be high, so I decided to leave the safe place. I did cringe as I opened the door but the sunshine flooded in, so I felt relatively safe. Despite the pillows and duvets I still ached and after just a couple of hours sleep I knew it wasn't enough. Whatever happened tomorrow night, it would be no time to be sleepy. I needed more sleep. The bed looked so inviting, the curtains on either side of the bedroom were all open, it was bathed in sunlight. It wouldn't be dark for hours and hours, so I tried to sleep. I didn't manage much sleep and I eventually went to sit on the little balcony from the bedroom and tried to gather my thoughts.

I did have limited options. I had to assume that Eric wanted me to do what Pam was telling me to do. She wanted me to stay put, hide in the bolt hole until Eric was healthy again. She said she could cure him, without harming me and that he didn't want to hurt me. I was uncomfortably aware that this could be something to say to keep me here so he could feed from me tonight, but it didn't seem likely.

I could leave. Literally, get my passport and some cash, call Michael or one of the guards and ask for a ride to the airport. Eric would be too occupied in getting well to follow me. I dismissed this option, almost as quickly as I had thought of it. It really wasn't an option for me. I couldn't leave him.

Michael wasn't working today, but he lived just at the foot of the estate. Megan and Mr Edwards were two houses along. I could go visit, just stay away for a few hours until Pam got here. Would I tell them Eric was 'ill'? I knew I shouldn't tell anyone he was weaker than normal. If I visited would I be putting them at risk? Would Eric wake and try to find me? I was sure I wouldn't be difficult to track. Eric might want to keep me alive, but he might be less conscientious about my friends. I couldn't risk that.

It was clear that I was staying here, that's what Eric wanted. He had been trustworthy so far and he had kept me safe from him even when he was desperate for blood. I had to keep trusting him.

With that decision made, I knew I had to keep myself as safe as I could. I crept downstairs to the kitchen, as if being quiet would avoid waking him. I wasn't especially hungry, my stomach was churning a little, but I made myself eat.

I had my birthday gifts and cards from home sitting on the dining room table, I had planned to open them today, but I could not face that now.

Quickly, I made sandwiches and took those along with snacks, chocolate and drinks upstairs and stocked up the bolt hole. I charged up my phone and my laptop, and prepared myself to go into hiding.

.

The house was silent. I knew the sun had gone down but I heard nothing until Pam called after about thirty minutes of dark.

"Have you heard Eric?"

"No, it's all quiet. Can you tell how he is?" I asked. Locked away, I was desperate for news.

"Hungry but controlled. I am almost there." Then Pam ended the call before I could get any more news or assurances from her.

Once again, I was waiting in the quiet. Minutes passed, then hours. I heard nothing.

.

When the phone rang again I was a little shocked. I wasn't sure if I had drifted off to sleep. Confused I studied the display. It said Pam, but it wasn't.

"Good evening, my pet. How are you?"

"Eric?"

"Of course." Eric said, sounding unbelievably relaxed and in control.

My mind went blank. I had no idea what to say. How could he be so calm?

Maybe Eric realised I wasn't quite up to talking, he carried on. "My phone got a little damaged, our room was damaged too, but everything is well now."

"You're OK?" I had to ask.

"I am very well. I would like to see you."

My mind froze again. The last image I had of Eric was him, hungry and covered in blood, his fangs down, snarling at me. A terrifying image.

"Please, do not worry, my pet. Maybe tomorrow evening." Eric sounded the exact opposite of the 'Eric' that had ordered me to run.

"But I need to leave now." he continued and those words brought me back to the present.

"You're leaving?"

"I will be home tomorrow."

"Where are you now?"

"On the balcony. I will not come inside. I am sure you have been there all day, the smell will be intoxicating."

"That's a little frightening, Eric... Intoxicating?" I think my worry made him hesitate.

"I understand. I shall hope to see you tomorrow evening."

"Please wait. Why are you leaving?"

"We need to look into where that blood came from. Pam called the Queen's advisers but no-one in New Orleans has been in contact with us yet." Eric said calmly, then his tone changed to persuasive. "Pamela said I looked different at first, but now I am back to myself again. I could show you."

"OK." I could hardly hear myself, but Eric heard me.

I had to see him.

"There is no need, Victoria, you seem unsure. I will be home tomorrow."

I was already opening the door of the bolt-hole. Eric must have seen the door open because he was still waiting for me. The glass doors parted us as he still stood on the balcony.

Eric was right, of course. He looked exactly as he always did, black jeans and a vest made him look as Eric-like as he possibly could. He had clearly just showered, not a speck of blood marred his white skin or damp, blond hair. I was acutely conscious that I was comfortably dressed for the cool bolt-hole in jeans, jumper and a cardigan with thick socks. My hair was in a lank ponytail and a shower wouldn't have gone amiss. I wondered if I could tempt him to join me there.

Eric smiled brightly as I approached the balcony window, he spread his arms in a 'ta-dar' gesture.

"You look very well." I had to smile as I spoke.

"Thank you, my pet. However, you look a little tired, please take care of yourself tonight." Eric still spoke into the phone, although I didn't need to for him to hear me.

"You really have to go?"

"Yes. Our other bottle of Royalty may be tainted too, it is at Pam's house, we need to get it to our... doctor. They may discover how the silver got in there and how it was disguised. So well disguised that I couldn't detect it."

I nodded, that made sense. I noted his hesitation and was a little intrigued by a doctor for vampires, but I supposed now wasn't the time to ask. I reached out to the catch on the balcony doors, wanting to get close to him. Eric shook his head and stepped back, he leaned against the balcony railing. I dropped my hand.

"Pam is hungry, she has a companion at her home. I should not keep her waiting too long. She has helped me a great deal tonight." Eric spoke calmly into the phone.

His words took a while to register with me. Pam was hungry but Eric was not. "You fed from Pam?"

"Her blood is a great healer for me, it is my blood." Eric was still calm. I wasn't really sure how to deal with that image.

I nodded as if I understood, knowing I would worry about it later.

Eric continued, "My room is too damaged to be safe for me during the day. Please do not try to clean it yourself, don't go down there. We will return with assistance tomorrow. You might wish to search the internet and find a new four-poster bed for us, ours may prove difficult to mend. I'm sorry."

"Eric, I need to thank you for attacking the furniture and not me." I almost shrugged, but I hoped he understood how grateful and relieved I was.

"Loosing you would have been such a waste. I look forward to being with you tomorrow evening." Eric gave a salacious wink, as if to lighten the tone, then he vaulted the balcony rail. My stomach dropped as he did, I opened the doors and tried to spot him from the balcony. I couldn't but I think I heard the car.

.

Again I found sleeping difficult. I could drift off for a little while, but woke quickly. Sleeping at night was confusing for me now. The longest time I slept was probably in front of the TV, I was in Eric's armchair with my head on one side. I woke with a dull ache and decided to recuperate in the shower.

I managed to keep thoughts of Eric feeding from Pam out of me head, almost. They had been downstairs together for hours. How long had his recovery taken? What else had happened? I tried not to think.

.

I was cold when I woke, the duvet had moved down the bed. I vaguely registered that cool hands and fingers were caressing my breasts, a thumb teasing one aching nipple, cool lips kissed and sucked my other, a tongue teased and teeth grazed me.

"Eric?" I managed to say through my sleepy haze.

"Who else, my pet?" Eric mumbled, his lips too busy for talking.

"Am I dreaming?"

"I don't think so. Is it a good dream?"

I managed to say a positive "Mmm". It seemed like his lips were smiling as they moved down to my stomach. If he was about to drain me, then I was to die happy. His hands slipped to my butt, raising me to him.

As if to prove that I had no sense of timing when I was half asleep, questions slipped from me. "Did you find out about the silver? The silver in the blood?"

"I did. Could I tell you another time? I have more pressing and pleasing matters to occupy me."

His fingers brushed against me. I managed to moan, "Sorry, sorry," but then giggled, light-headed with relief. I swear I felt Eric shake his head, just against my inner thigh as he gave a small laugh then moved onto more pleasing matters.

He must have been hungry, his timing was slightly off as he bit me just before my orgasm ran through me, just before my tastiest moment. I felt a shot of pain in my thigh as his fangs bit deeply. He hesitated briefly. I brought my hand to his hair, scratching his scalp, meaning to encourage him. Eric's fingers and thumb teased me harder as he drank. I bucked against his hand as bliss washed over me.

Too fast for me to register Eric moved up my body, he was inside me with his bloody lips against mine. This time we both came with a shout of relief, he cradled me close beneath him. I felt safe again.

.

Pam managed to give us about thirty seconds of privacy. I wasn't pleased that our reunion was disturbed, neither was Eric.

"Eric, the Queen is waiting for you to return her call." Pam said calmly, she was actually in our bedroom. I froze.

Eric glanced back at her and drawled, "I am quite occupied at the moment, Pam." He stayed above me, whether to shield me from Pam or because he didn't want to move it was hard to say.

"I am sure Sophie-Anne understands your need to fuck, after two nights without, but she was insistent. I believe she would like to make amends."

Eric gave a low growl and moved a little. As I was naked under him, with no wish to be seen by Pam, my eyes widened as Eric moved. He smiled as he realised my discomfort and reached down to pull the duvet up over us, then slipped off to the side of me. Eric made his point my pulling my covers even higher as he sat propped with pillows and covered only to his waist.

Pam rolled her eyes and tossed a phone to him. "She is expecting you to call from my phone, as you managed to crumble your own."

I had a little thought about how much damage Eric had done to his room, but then decided a trip to the bathroom was a more urgent issue. Eric and Pam spoke in a language I didn't understand so I reached for my robe that was fortunately on the floor by the bed. It was a favourite robe of mine, short and white with large stylised red flowers although I wished it was a little longer at this moment.

Pam was obviously not impressed with my robe or me, she switched pointedly back to English. "Eric, I am amazed that your little breather is still such a prude."

I kept my head high and escaped to the bathroom. Was a 'breather' a downgrade from 'sweetie', that was hard to say. I tried to ignore her snarky comment, I knew she just enjoyed pushing my buttons.

In the bathroom I realised that I was trying so hard not to be irritated that I almost missed the comment she had made that should make me really happy. "_Sophie-Anne understands your need to fuck, after two nights without_." So Eric and Pam hadn't been together when he'd fed from her, and he hadn't gone to anyone else when he was hungry last night. He had come home and woken me. I grinned at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth.

I took my time in the bathroom, thinking that Eric could talk to the Queen in English if she preferred. I must have fallen asleep earlier on damp hair, I was looking a little wild now. Getting a comb through it was a challenge but I began to look tidier.

I didn't want to seem like I was hiding in here, so I peeped into the bedroom. Eric was still sitting up in bed, listening on the phone, he waved me into the room. I slipped into the top of the bed next to him, which wasn't ideal as Pam was perched on the bottom corner, opposite me.

It seemed that Eric was being incredibly gracious on the phone. I wasn't sure why Pam had said the Queen wanted to make amends and hoped that I would get to know eventually.

As Eric came off the phone, he made a small growl and with a flick of his wrist catapulted the phone into the top corner of the room where it shattered.

"Fucking Andre!" He hissed.

I froze at his flash of temper but Pam pursed her lips. "Should I ask Andre to replace my telephone?"

Eric said, very smoothly. "Please get a new phone on my account and thank you for loaning me yours to destroy."

Pam seemed pleased enough with his reply. "Your own replacement phone will be here tomorrow. I may take a look at those diamond studded handsets for myself."

"Try not to abuse my generosity, my child." They smiled at each other, I wondered what Pam's new phone would be like. "Could you leave us now? The clean-up may need supervising."

"Of course, are you staying here all night?" Pam replied.

"I am recuperating. I was sick." Eric's smile was bright, he wound an arm around me and pulled me close.

"Yes, I remember." Pam said, seeming a little sad as she left the room. I remembered my shock at seeing Eric ill, Pam must have been just as affected, probably more so.

Eric and I were alone again, he kissed me slowly. He seemed relaxed after his outburst.

"Now, my pet, would you like a little explanation?"

"Yes, please, if there is something you can tell me."

"Come closer..." Eric moved down in the bed and began his story, while pulling me to him. He was getting very good at snuggling. "The Queen and some of her special guests had four bottles of this Royalty to finish off the celebrations for our Anniversary. They had an after-party at the headquarters, just before dawn."

"They drank it!"

Eric nodded.

"Was anyone harmed?"

"Those that drank with Sophie-Anne, were Andre and two others who I don't think you met. They are all children of the Queen, so there was a blood supply immediately available to help their recuperation. Sigebert and Wybert I believe."

I shuddered at the thought of drinking from those terrifying Vamps. My next question was one I was worried about asking. "Were there any humans there?"

"Your friend Hadley was there." Eric spoke carefully. I was dreading bad news. "I know the Queen kept her safe, but details about other guests are being kept very private."

I was quiet, stunned. I was very happy that Hadley was safe, although I had to assume one human per vampire, so three humans, maybe more could have been drained by the poisoned and desperate Vampires.

"Hadley is fine." Eric stressed again, stroking my thighs over my silky dressing gown.

"That's good." I tried to smile. "She really had an eventful evening..." I mused, then realisation dawned on me. "But that was last week. They knew this blood was poisoned last week!"

"Yes, the decision was made to keep the problem quiet. In the case of the general human population, that is understandable. But Andre in particular seems to have been worried about the Queen's position if she was known to be weak, even for one night, so they didn't even inform her sheriffs. That decision could have had serious repercussions for you and I." Eric paused, but I was too stunned to reply.

He carried on. "They tracked down the source of the poison to a fanatical group in Spain. Six boxes with six bottles were shipped over here. Louisiana got one box and a Queen in California got two boxes, we have been given no details of what happened there." I closed my eyes tight, that was too much to think about.

"There is good news." Eric sounded cautious, I looked at him, hoping I looked more positive. "Three boxes went to a new hotel, they were saving them for their grand opening night. We have now warned them, so everyone is safe from that poison."

I nodded. "That's good." I tried to smile.

"The group in Spain have been dealt with. Although I did not get my own opportunity to gain vengeance. The scientist who put the silver, undetected, in the blood is now working for the vampire community in Spain."

That made me raise my eyebrows.

"He has learnt a lot about bottled blood. They are hoping he can improve the taste. They claim he is not held against his will, that he just wants to carry on with his work. At least he is in our hands and we are safe from him." Eric shrugged and we were both a little quiet.

I was stunned about the possible loss of life in New Orleans and California. I wondered if I would ever find out, but I doubted it. Eric had told me a great deal, I didn't expect more. "Thank you for letting me know. I am pleased to hear Hadley is fine."

"There is a little more." Eric was smiling now.

"Oh?"

"Let me see you." Eric pushed himself back up on the pillows and rolled me so I was sitting comfortably astride him. "The new hotel is very grateful, serving that blood on their opening night would have been a disaster. They have offered Sophie-Anne a suite in the hotel as a gesture of gratitude. However, she would never visit a hotel that has not been looked over, so she has asked if we would like to use the suite."

"Oh!" I repeated. I was a little intrigued, but need to know more. Did Eric want to go?

"This hotel will probably be used for one of our conferences at some point, it is the first purpose built Vampire hotel. I would like to see it myself, we may need a much smaller version in Shreveport soon." Eric certainly sounded interested.

"When does it open? Sorry, did you say where it was?" I asked, playing catch-up a little. I hoped it wasn't in New Orleans, I didn't fancy seeing Sophie-Anne again so soon.

"It is in Rhodes." Eric replied.

"Greece!"

Eric smiled. "Unfortunately not, my pet. You can look on the internet tomorrow. The hotel is called The Pyramid of Gizah. We would need to fly there, but it is in America. Would you like to go?"

"I'd love to. Would it just be the two of us?"

Eric smiled and began slowly opening my robe. "Just me and you. We would be there before the grand opening, while they make sure the hotel is ready." As his hands ran up my thighs and his smile grew wider. "I learnt a new phrase. The pre-opening is called a 'soft opening'." Eric's fingers brushed against me. "I like that name. Do you?"

I managed a slight sound as his fingers slipped inside me. I had heard of a 'soft opening' before, but never quite like this. As I reached for him, Eric's free hand explored further and reached my bottom, I just about managed to say. "Would that be a secret opening?"

Eric pinched my bottom slightly, as he probed gently. "This, my pet, is your private opening. It is all mine."

I moved against him and the tip of him slipped inside me. I had planned to say more but I only managed to smile and say, "Hard entrance..."

Eric smiled as he moved fully inside me. "A hard entrance for your soft opening?"

I could only nod as his rhythm took over.

"Say 'yes', my pet."

"Yes.."

"Again."

"Yes... yes, yes, yes..." I was close to screeching as I came, my hands on his chest as I continued riding him while he reached his orgasm.

.

With just a couple of hours left before dawn, Eric went to check on the work that was happening downstairs. I nipped to the kitchen in a thick, towelling dressing gown to make a quick sandwich and ran back upstairs to eat it with coke and crisps. I wasn't sure who was repairing Eric's room and I didn't particularly want to meet them either.

Seeing Pam walk through the archway of the bedroom was a shock, at least she was walking, not running in a blur so I couldn't see her. I was even more surprised when she held out a red gift bag and in a monotone voice said, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, erm. Thank you." I probably sounded as thrilled to receive the gift, as she was to give it. I didn't want to seem ungrateful, but I didn't want anything from her. Once or twice, Pam and I had got on reasonably well together, but more often than not, she had tried to make me feel as uncomfortable as possible. I'd had more than enough to deal with tonight. She didn't seem like a practical joker, but I was sure nothing good was in that gift bag.

Pam stood by the archway still holding the gift. I was still sat on the bed with my mini-picnic. If you are giving a gift aren't you supposed to give it, rather than expect the recipient to collect it? I didn't want to sound too confrontational but I said, "Don't worry, Pam. You don't need to give me a gift. Friends give birthday presents, you don't need to."

"I have no need of human friends." Pam's voice was icy.

It was on the tip of my tongue to snap back at her 'And I don't need vampire friends', but I managed not to.

Pam stayed on her spot and I stayed on mine, finishing the last bit of my sandwich and hoping that Eric would be here soon.

Pam eventually said, "Eric said I should bring this to you."

"You didn't need to get me a gift, just because Eric told you to." I said, actually feeling sympathetic towards her for having to follow orders.

"No, I had the gift already. I was going to leave it downstairs, but Eric said I should bring it to you." Pam's voice forced out the explanation. "You helped him, you passed him blood when he was... ill." She seemed to run out of words.

I wondered if this was more of a thank you gift, than a birthday gift. "It was horrible, seeing him like that."

"Yes." Pam blinked quickly. Her eyes seemed red.

I was struggling not to get too emotional at my own memories of the previous night. I got up from the bed and took the bag from her. "Thank you... I know we are not friends but we do have... someone in common."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

Eric appeared in the archway, probably knowing he was being discussed. He slipped one arm around Pam's waist, she leaned into him, just the smallest fraction. "Victoria," he smiled, "Do you like your gift?"

"Ahh, lets see." I got hold of myself and opened up the bag. Chanel, of course. Chanel sunglasses, big, but not too big and incredibly glamorous.

Pam said quietly. "Of course, I can never wear them. You will need them in Florida."

"I will. Thank you." I tried the glasses on, realising that I was looking in the mirror of the dressing table that had once been Pam's. I did look a little odd in sunglasses and a towelling robe but I smiled back at Eric and his child. "They're perfect."

"Good." Pam seemed to be back to herself again. "Will I see you tomorrow evening, Sheriff?"

"You shall, but soon we shall leave for Rhodes soon, so I need to prepare. Do you have enough time to get home and safe?"

"Definitely, I may have a snack on the way?" Pam's fangy smile seemed like she was back on form. "Take care, Eric. Please, no more bottled crap!"

Pam sauntered out of the room as Eric came to kiss me on the cheek. "I promise." He called to her.

.

.

**Firstly huge apologies for taking so long to get this to you. After the Royal Wedding, then a weekend away, my internet died for 10 days! I have been lost without it! But I least I have been free to read Dead Reckoning, though I wish I knew everyone else's initial impressions.**

**. **

**I want to confirm that Sookie is close... _dun dun durrrr_**

**In this story I will not go into details about the trip to Rhodes or the holiday in Florida. I might save the nights spent at the Pyramid of Gizah for a self-indulgent out-take, once Pet is over. I think I'll miss Victoria and I might enjoy bringing her and Eric back together for a lemon-filled, dirty weekend in a flashy, new hotel. **

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for all the reviews. Hugs!**

**.**

**14th May 2011 - FanOTheFang on twitter **


	60. Summertime 2004

**Quick Update: Eric has recovered from silver poisoning and the summer is here.**

**.**

_A/N – Words spoken in Italics are actually spoken in the books._

_._

The next couple of months flew by.

We had an eventful trip to Rhodes and the Pyramid of Gizah was an amazing place to stay. I had fond memories to remember with a smile and a few memories to make me blush but it was wonderful to be back home again.

While we were away the redecoration in Eric's room was completed. It had needed a new carpet, a new security door and some of the wood panels were expertly replaced. For a couple of weeks we had to sleep on the mattress from the spare room, as we hadn't found a four-poster to suit us. Eric arranged to have a bed custom made and we were both very pleased with it. The old bed had been carved in a very old, almost Tudor style. The new bed was smooth and sleek. There were quite a few similar to it on the internet but Eric had arranged for a king-sized bed with thicker oak posts tapering, smoothly upwards. We had light golden curtains to match his dark gold carpet, against the surrounding wood it looked perfect.

The room looked as if Eric had never drank that poisoned blood and he certainly seemed to put it behind him. I did worry about it a little, I found it difficult to see him drink bottled blood, but he did that so rarely that I very little cause for concern.

.

I spent five days in Florida with my mum and my Aunt's family. The weather was perfect, I topped up my tan and when I returned Eric was amused by my tan lines. I loved Disney World and went on every ride with my cousins, it was great to act like a kid for a little while.

It was clear that my mum was incredibly worried about me. She tried to act as if she wasn't but it was obvious, particularly on my last evening with them. With more confidence than I ever, I swore to her that I was safe and begged her not to worry. After a year away from home, I realised I would find it difficult to ever live with my mum again. I needed my space now, I was so glad to get back to my home and Eric.

I landed at Shreveport Airport on Monday afternoon, Eric had said he would be at home as Fangtasia would be closed. Paul collected me and drove me back to the estate, he appreciated the over-time and the tip that Eric had arranged. Both of us were in high-spirits, he'd just spent the weekend with Katie's family and things seemed to be very serious. I was practically giddy about seeing Eric, but I did take a minute to arrange another day in the sun with Katie later that week.

There was a note waiting for me on the coffee table. _Welcome home, please join me_. Perfect. I would worry about unpacking and my holiday washing later, I took a quick shower to get rid of the Were smell and used loads of moisturiser on my suntan. My excitement mounted as I went down the stairs to Eric's room. I didn't have too long to wait before dark.

Eric was flat on his back, naked and only partly covered in a creamy white sheet. I stood and marvelled at him a while, before I pulled closed the side curtains on the four-poster bed, slipped off my silver robe and joined him. I had left a soft light on so I was sure I saw his nose flare a little, did he know I was there?

I snuggled down under the sheet with him, my hand crept across his chest. I let my fingertips tease his nipples, but then Eric moved. His hand came up to grasp mine. Pain shot through me. Almost immediately he let go, as I cried out and his eyes popped open. He look as shocked as I felt. I was too stunned to speak, cradling my aching hand I tried to back away from him. "I'm sorry, sorry." I stammered.

"I hurt you?" Eric seemed to be trying to understand what had happened.

I shuffled back again, my other arm around my injured hand trying to protect it.

"Stay still, Victoria, please. How badly are you hurt?"

I was too stunned to speak, but I did stay still.

Eric seemed to be himself again. "Can I see your hand, my pet? I don't think I heard a bone break." He moved to kneel opposite me, I didn't move and kept my hand hidden. "Victoria, I know it hurts. Let me see, I can take you to a doctor, a hospital? Do you need that?"

"I... I don't know." I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was stunned because of the pain, because it was Eric that had cause my pain or because I was so lucky my hand was still attached.

"Try move your fingers. Just a little." Eric's voice was soothing, he was calm and in control of himself again.

I had been concentrating on keeping my hand still, moving didn't sound like a great idea. I tried to say no, but failed and ended up just shaking my head a little.

"Just move your little finger, just for me."

I could do that. I could do that. I held my injured hand in my well hand and flexed the little finger. "It hurt, but it didn't hurt more." Finally the words tumbled out of me.

"Good girl."

I tried to move the rest of my hand. It hurt and I think my hand was swelling but I could move all my fingers.

Eric held out his hand. "Cold will help. Put your hand on mine."

I gingerly did as he said and he carefully laid his other hand on top.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I am sorry, I should not have hurt you." Eric spoke quietly too. It was on the tip of my tongue to ask why he did, but he seemed close to talking, so I waited. "I was expecting you. But when I was touched, I reacted. It was your scent that stopped me."

We were both quiet as he cooled my hand. I think it was feeling better.

"Tell me about your holiday." Eric asked and as I looked a little confused, he continued. "I need to distract you. I cannot distract you in my usual way." His sexy smile made me blush. "I do not wish to glamour to your pain away, I know you will start moving your hand if I do. That will not improve matters. So talk, tell me about your holiday. How is your family?"

I told him, stressing we had kept away from the city and spent a couple of days at theme parks, the other days by the pool of the villa. We'd eaten at local restaurants and had a couple of barbecues, which my Uncle Peter was an expert at. Eric was intrigued by the theme parks, trying to explain the thrill of the roller-coasters was difficult.

His main comment was, "Humans are quite strange. Did you scream?"

"Oh, yes! And laughed."

"So you were scared and happy, maybe we should visit." He was grinning as he kissed me, but pulled back before I could get carried away. "How is your hand?"

I had been talking a while, I could still wiggle my fingers and my hand certainly hadn't swollen anymore. "A little better, I think?"

"May I should try and distract you some other way?"

The smile on Eric's face confirmed that I would like this distraction. "Of course."

Eric released my hand and lifted it up to his shoulder, while manoeuvring me onto my back, he crooned. "You need to keep that hand still, no scratching, just still."

I managed to moan in agreement as his kiss took over, his body cool and hard above mine. As his kiss moved to nibble my ear I began to use my other hand, that could scratch and stroke and squeeze. It had been so long since I had been his that I was quickly overwhelmed. It was clear Eric was being careful, just one draw of blood from my neck when I first came. I might have moved my injured hand, but certainly not enough to distract me from the feel of him inside me.

.

It took me a while to realise but, as the summer rolled on and even though the nights got shorter, I seemed to see more of Eric rather than less. For weeks the only day he spent elsewhere was Saturday, between the two busiest nights for Fangtasia. He even came home quite often on Sunday mornings and when he did he was always hungry. I began to wonder if he was feeding from anyone else. It was hardly something I could ask him, but I could hope.

We spent time together in the pool on Eric's nights off, I was much stronger swimmer than the first time we'd swum together. He would pace himself and swim alongside me, and when I got tired he'd tow me along while I clung to him. The heater he got me for my birthday was great for when I sat and watched him power up and down the pool. It seemed strange that he enjoyed the exercise even though he didn't need it, it seemed to relax him. Once we'd finished in the pool, Eric got in the habit of flying with me up to the balcony so we could use the bathroom upstairs to get rid of the chlorine smell.

I spent some nights with him at Fangtasia, only week nights and only when he was just there for a couple of hours. Mainly I sat in a booth or at the bar, watching Eric's customers watch him. Eric wasn't too worried about keeping me low profile anymore, we never openly arrived together but he would leave with me. If I was at the bar, he would beckon me to join him once his meetings were over, or he would join me in a booth. Once I rode naked astride him on the leather sofa in his office, just the same as I had months ago. This time I locked his office door so Pam could not disturb us, unless she actually knocked the door down.

I think a few of the human staff members began to recognise me. Teresa certainly did, she was always friendly. One night she introduced me to another waitress as "a favourite of the Master's".

Belinda, Teresa's colleague, just said, "Lucky girl," but she was perfectly friendly towards me. I assume that both of them realised that I never paid for a drink and that Longshadow ensured I was never bothered by anyone. I did wonder what she and Teresa said about me behind my back, but I certainly didn't worry about it. I had to assume that they didn't realised I had shared Eric's home for a year.

Ginger was still around, she was the waitress who on my first night in Fangtasia had been obviously bitten while she was supposed to be working. She still seemed to be bitten regularly and sometimes she seemed to be in a bit of a glamoured blur. Although her glamour was nothing like as bad as Teresa's on the night I first met her.

Looking around at the 'vermin', as Pam still insisted calling the paying customers, clearly a few of them were bitten regularly. They wore bite marks like badges of honour. I was relieved that Eric was always careful not to leave marks on my neck, although I did collect the occasional bruise and bite mark elsewhere. Eric always said someone bitten too often, by too many vampires, tasted stale to him. I wondered if there were less humans around who wanted to be bitten but hadn't been yet. Maybe this was why he was feeding primarily from me. Whatever the reason it was quite a relief.

.

.

Eric wasn't in the best of moods. He had planned to take a night off, but one of his vampires was visiting another area, to help deal with a problem they were having, so Eric was waiting for him to return to Fangtasia to report to him. It seemed the reporting vamp had been delayed. Pam was tense because Eric was tense, I wasn't sure if this was because she could feel what he was feeling through their shared blood or if she knew he was tense and was tense because she was only happy when he was. Their connection was too complicated to think about sometimes.

At least Longshadow seemed much the same as always, he got me a small glass of red wine to occupy me as I perched at the bar. I had a good spot away from the front of the bar, which was always busy. I was tucked around the corner, by the fire door that wasn't often used but let a little air in. It was my favourite spot, apart from our 'Were-fighting' booth. I could see Eric easily, as well as see along the length of the bar and see most of the booths which helped my people watching. Or should that be vampire and fangbanger watching?

Eric and I were supposed to be going to see a new film called Wimbledon at the cinema, in the expectation that a film about tennis would have a lot of sunshine in it. I wasn't exactly sure that a film set in London would actually be sun-filled, but Eric had enjoyed watching the actual tennis at Wimbledon with me, so I hoped this would suit him. Six weeks ago Eric had been laughing at me, while I shouted at the TV, stressing over double faults. There was a huge difference now as he was sitting in his throne, scowling. I knew which Eric I preferred, but not everyone was lucky enough to see Eric in private.

I had dressed for the cinema. A short, dark red dress, with a soft, but not too plunging, neck-line and lots of Lycra so I would be comfortable but it should keep it's shape. Strappy black high-heels and bare, Florida-tanned legs with my dark hair loose. I was disappointed that the dark red dress looked almost black in this light, I tried so hard not to wear black at Fangtasia.

Longshadow glanced over, looking at my glass to see if I wanted another wine. I nodded and when he returned with my full glass, he asked, "Did you miss your film?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll get to see it next week."

"Don't worry, almost time for the US Open."

I was shocked. "Longshadow, that's just not the same as Wimbledon!"

I made him grin, then he got distracted by a new couple at the bar. I heard him say, "_How's it going Bill?_"

Bill? I remembered him. William Compton. He had worn a white tuxedo at the Anniversary Ball, he had sat with Hadley and the Queen had told Eric he was moving to this area. Well, here he was. I wondered if he remembered me, I almost said 'Hello' but it really didn't seem like it was my place to be re-introducing myself to vampires. I sat back a little, if he spoke I would speak, but otherwise it would be best for me to keep quiet.

I realised Longshadow was paying lots of attention to the woman who was with Compton. She was showing him something. Photographs, maybe? I thought so.

I was interested now, this was something new to see. She was blond, a true blond, possibly. I could only see the top of her dress as the bar was in the way. She had a bust that certainly caught Longshadow's attention and I realised, a little late, that she was wearing a white dress. A pretty white sun dress with little red flowers.

I could only assume that Compton hadn't told her where he was taking her. Why else would anyone wear white to a Vampire bar?

I think Longshadow said something that went too far, the Blond looked a little shocked. Compton took her arm and lead her to one of the free booths. I could no longer see him but I could see Blondie.

She clearly wasn't happy as she sipped her drink. The couple had been sat for maybe two minutes when one of the regulars approached the table. This was much more entertainment than I usually got in Fangtasia, I leaned forward a little, to catch the action. I didn't know the fangbangers name, I'd only ever heard her addressed as 'blood-bag', but even I knew that most vampires turned her down. I scowled as she blocked my view of Blondie and leaned into the booth. I missed a little of what happened but saw that Blondie and Blood-bag looked the same as Blood-bag retreated, they both looked like they'd been sucking lemons.

I admit, if anyone approached Eric while I was sat with him, I would have looked much the same way.

Maybe Fangtasia was running out of Vampires, but Compton was incredibly popular. Three or more desperate customers approached the table, the new Vampire was clearly in demand. For the first time in a while I looked over at Eric, he was sitting with Pam and had his phone in his hand, but he was looking over the top it. He knew what was happening in his bar.

Looking back at Blondie she was clearly bickering with her companion. I wished I could see Compton's face. I wondered what Eric would look like if I spoke to him like that.

I swear, the second I thought of Eric she looked up at him. I saw a question on her lips that I had seen on the lips of tourists before. "_How old is he?_"

I glanced back at Eric and Pam. Right at that minute Pam's temper broke, she kicked out at someone who'd been dumb enough to kiss her boot. The bar flinched, me included. I looked away, I didn't want Eric to see that his child had shocked me.

It took me a second to realise that Compton was leading Blondie up to Eric and Pam. It was the first time I could see all of her, she was lots shorter than me. Mid-twenties was my best guess, so a fair bit older then me. The sun dress was short, showing tanned legs, she did have great breasts, probably better than mine, but my legs kicked hers into touch, especially as she was wearing a vile pair of red heels.

I made myself concentrate. Eric and Pam were talking to the couple, I guessed they were being bitchy... but then Eric was looking at her photographs. He was looking at her too. An old flash of green jealousy ran through me, I had never seen Eric look hungrily at anyone else. I watched as Compton, holding tight to Blondie's arm, stepped back. He seemed desperate to get her away for Eric and Pam.

Nervous now, I glanced around, was anyone watching me watch them? I wasn't sure.

The couple returned to their booth and Pam left Eric. She passed right by me. I risked whispering to her as she passed. She stopped impatiently and snapped. "What?"

"I'm going to go sit in Eric's office..."

"You cannot."

"Why?"

"Don't question me, little pet. Eric may need his office later." She smiled nastily. "For private matters..." Then she left me at the bar. I floundered, I daren't go hide out in Eric's office, but I couldn't stay here, watching this.

I realised Blondie's companion had left her, Compton was at the bar waiting for Longshadow who didn't seem in a hurry to serve him anymore.

It was like looking at a car accident that I really didn't want to see, I watched Blondie glance at Eric, he was concentrating on her. I had seen him look like that before, was he glamouring her? I watched him, watching her and knew nothing would be quite the same again. I looked back at her, half expecting her to be walking towards Eric already, she wasn't. Not yet.

I knew Eric had been with others but I had never actually seen it. I had seen Anya but Eric had been no where near her. This was different.

Blondie's vampire joined her again, she was talking urgently to him. I was not a lip-reader but after a little while I clearly saw her say, "_Sex, sex, sex._"

Fuck! I hope she wasn't talking about Eric.

I took a quick look around the bar, mainly looking for people who might be noticing my discomfort. I was relieved Teresa and Belinda weren't around tonight, they'd notice.

Blondie had gone. Where was she?

I looked further. Eric and Pam, Compton and Blondie were going through the back door in a hurry. Was Eric leaving?

I gaped for less than a second, until Longshadow grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the fire exit by the bar.

.

"What's happening?" I said when I caught my breath. We were in a quiet parking lot, until sirens sounded from the street and from the front of Fangtasia.

"Must be a raid. Get in." Longshadow was stood by a car.

"But you've done nothing wrong!"

"Maybe... get in!" He ordered and I hesitated. "Now! Eric will stake me if I leave you here."

I wasn't totally sure I was doing the right thing, but I got in the car. I fought to get the unfamiliar seatbelt on, then twisted in my seat and look back at the bar as we went in the opposite direction. My heart was pounding as we drove away, not a great thing as I was in a confined space with a Vamp I didn't know too well. Longshadow had always been polite enough at Fangtasia, this was a whole different situation.

I tried to calm my breathing and settle down. This was fairly difficult as I realised Eric had left Fangtasia, seemingly without worrying about where I might be. I was worried about Blondie too, was she with Eric?

Longshadow's driving was less flamboyant than I would have imagined, but there was a fair amount of traffic around, including police cars going in the opposite direction so maybe he was keeping below the radar. After a moment he growled, "Phone Eric, let him know I have you safe and find out where I should drop you."

I supposed Longshadow wanted the brownie points for getting me out of Fangtasia, but he didn't want to deal with me for long. He wanted rid of me, which as far as I was concerned was certainly preferable to him wanting me.

Trying to block out thoughts of how Eric had looked while watching Compton's human I tried his mobile. It went straight to voice-mail, I hesitated but didn't leave a message. I could see Longshadow was scowling as I tried Pam's number. After her snide comment about Eric using his office for 'private matters', I didn't particularly want to speak to her, but I couldn't expect Longshadow to keep driving me around.

"Pet!" Pam sounded surprised to hear from me. "Where are you?"

"Longshadow got me out of Fangtasia, we're in his car. Are you with Eric? I tried to call him."

"He's right here but he is talking to the police. They called him as soon as they realised he wasn't in the bar."

"You're in the Vette? He got it out OK?"

"Yes, of course." Pam seemed a little confused that I was asking about the car, but I was elated with her reply. If the two of them were in the Vette then Blondie wasn't with them. Unless they had stuffed her in the boot, sorry trunk, of the car. That didn't seem likely.

Good for Bill Compton! It seemed he had got his blond away from Eric. For that I would be eternally grateful.

.

.

**So Sookie's here – what did you think? Is Victoria going to be safe with Longhadow? **

**As I said a while ago I am trying to stick to canon, I fudged a bit with the doors of Fangtasia and Pam leaving with Eric is TB not SVM, but in the grand scheme of things I think a little flexibility is allowable.**

**.**

**17th May 2011 – FanOTheFang on Twitter**


	61. Dead Until Dark I

**Quick Update: Fangtasia has just been raided.**

**.**

While Longshadow drove I listened down the phone to Pam speaking to Eric. I couldn't understand a word that was spoken, until she spoke into the phone, saying she wanted to speak to Longshadow. I handed my phone over. I didn't understand that conversation either.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep hold of my temper and my nerves.

They didn't talk long. Longshadow handed my phone back to me as he pulled into a quiet carpark that I recognised. I'd been to the dentist here. The memories weren't great.

"Pam says you should call security. They could to collect you. I have to go back to Fangtasia." As he spoke I realised that Longshadow was literally passing on a message, I doubted that he knew where Eric lived or who our security were.

'Were' being the important word.

I called the security number for the estate. I was immediately relieved to hear Matt Green, rather than Michael who would be worried or Paul who would be amused or anyone else who might not particularly care about my predicament.

"Matt, I'm really sorry to bother you. But I had to leave Fangtasia in a hurry. I'm with a colleague of Eric's but I need to get home."

"A colleague of Mr Northman's?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "We're parked by Mr Williams' dental surgery."

I think Matt got the message that I was stuck in a carpark with a vampire who wasn't Eric. He paused then said, "I'll come and get you myself but it'll take at least forty, fifty minutes to get there. Let me see if I can get someone to you quicker. I'll call you right back."

The car was very quiet as I got off the phone. I glanced at Longshadow, he looked tense and I was sure he'd just inhaled. I hoped he was well fed.

"I'm going to get some fresh air..." I murmured and got out of the car, leaving the door open so Longshadow could get fresh air too. I tried to stop my heart pounding and blood flowing quickly, but it proved difficult as I was getting more nervous.

I jumped when my phone rang but was relieved to see it was Matt. "Hi. Michael's in the city. He's on his way to you."

"Isn't it his night off? Maybe I should just go to a hotel." That idea had dawned on me a little too late.

"He's on his way now. Just sit tight. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much, Matt." I double checked that Michael was in his new car, not one of the black cars they used on the estate, thanked Matt again and got off the phone.

I almost sent a text to Eric to give him and update, but I decided he could contact me if he was worried.

I glanced at Longshadow who had got out of the car. He seemed calmer once I told him someone was on the way.

I did have a question but was unsure if he would answer. "Why do you have to go back to Fangtasia?"

"The police will need to speak to us, we have to show that we are willing to co-operate." Longshadow didn't sound very co-operative.

"So why not just stay at Fangtasia?"

"We are less liable if we are not on the premises, if we were there, the police might try to arrest us. We couldn't let that happen, how would that look to our customers?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I cannot imagine Eric being read his rights sat on that throne." Fangtasia was all about show, this would make him seem a lots less impressive than usual.

I wasn't sure about Longshadow's version of the law, that the owners were less liable for what was happening in a bar if they were not there, but I understood the wish not to be seen to be caught. Vampires had been avoiding capture for so long they seemed to only flee or fight. Fight would have caused serious problems.

"How did you know to leave?" I tried another question as Longshadow was actually answering.

"That Blond?" Longshadow sounded a bit surprised as he said it.

Her again! "The one with Bill Compton?" I double checked.

"How do you know him?" Longshadow answered me with another question. He sounded like he thought I was eavesdropping or spying somehow. Maybe I should try and watch Fangtasia customers a little more discreetly.

"He was at the Anniversary Party in New Orleans. Queen Sophie-Anne introduced him to Eric." I said, name-dropping a little.

My reply seemed to satisfy Longshadow, I was watching him to check his reaction so he had to nod towards a car that pulled into the deserted car park. Michael had just replaced his truck with a car which I hadn't seen yet so I wasn't sure it was him until the headlights dipped. I turned to thank Longshadow who was getting back in his car already. By the time Michael had parked, Longshadow was leaving. The problem of introducing the vampire to the werewolf was easily solved.

I huffed in relief, but as Michael opened his car door I realised I might have another problem. I could see as the inner light switched on in the car that there was a girl in the passenger seat and Michael was in a smart shirt and trousers. I was interrupting a date. Oh shit!

Before I reached to the car I was saying thank you and apologising for inconveniencing him.

"You sure you're OK?" He asked.

"Been a rough night, but I'm fine. Thank you for the ride."

Thankfully the car had four doors, climbing into the backseat via the front door in this dress would have been a struggle. Michael opened the door behind the drivers seat and pointedly looked away from my legs as I climbed in. I gave him zero points for subtly, but high marks for effort.

I thought it best to be very friendly and very apologetic to the girl in the front seat. "Hi, I'm Victoria. I'm so sorry for interrupting your evening."

The girl just nodded until Michael got in and did a quick introduction. "This is Kelli. Kelli, this is Victoria." I noticed he didn't try explain who she was or who I was.

Kelli twisted in her seat to look at me. Her hair was platinum blond in a short, cute pixie cut. Bright blue eyes glared at me. "Trouble with Vamps? That one couldn't wait to get out of here."

Blonds were obviously going to be a real problem for me tonight.

"Yeah." I said vaguely. I wasn't sure what she knew of me, but she seemed as if she assumed I was with Longshadow. I wasn't going to let her know otherwise.

Kelli had a husky, sexy voice, it wasn't much to go on, but that added to the fact that Michael had said he was avoiding dating girls who didn't know about Weres, made me think she might be Were too. I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to ask. She was maybe older than him, hard to say. The two female Were guards at the estate were tall and strongly built, Kelli seemed quite petite. Michael often told me if he was dating anyone and what he was doing on his nights off, he hadn't mention Kelli.

"Victoria," Michael took a quick glance over his shoulder. "We need to drop Kelli at her place, the direct route is past Fangtasia, just the entrance to the parking lot or we could go the long way around."

I leaned forward. "Traffic might be a little mad around Fangtasia tonight?"

"If it was raided an hour ago, it will have calmed down. Would you prefer to avoid it?"

"No, sure, go past there. That's fine with me." I said, getting home as soon as possible was my priority.

"If we're lucky, the Vamps will all be locked up tight by now." Kelli chipped in. I kept quiet, relieved that at least three Vamps were not locked up tight and very pleased that Kelli wouldn't be coming all the way back to the estate with us.

My eyes were on stalks as we drove back through the busy city. I wasn't sure what I expected to see but I wanted to make sure I saw it.

Michael slowed the car a little, as he spoke in a fake, happy voice. "That's a real nice car." I popped my head between the two front seats just in time to see that we had slowed so a red Vette could pull into Fangtasia's car park in front of us.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Kelli glanced at the two of us, a little confused by our comments, or maybe she wasn't a fan of cars.

I sat back in my seat. Now I had seen Eric, or not seen him, but knew he was no longer driving, I decided to text him. Just a relaxed, informative text to tell him I was fine and ask how he was.

_Hi. On my way home. Hope everything's OK at F. See you soon?_

I pressed send, then immediately regretted it. The question mark wasn't right. I shouldn't be asking him when I'd see him again. Damn. Damn. Damn.

.

There was not much conversation in the car. I was relieved when Michael pulled into a parking lot that seemed to be in front of some flats. He hadn't had to ask directions to Kelli's home. He parked under a security light and Kelli was already out of her door as Michael turned around to me. "Be right back."

As soon as he got out of the car, the central locking clunked. I supposed I was staying put.

Kelli hooked her arm through Michael's as they walked towards the flats. She really was tiny, maybe a foot shorter than him. Being so tall I had always felt a little clumsy around petite girls, but I supposed I shouldn't dislike her for that. Trying to think good thoughts I decided I liked what I could see of her dress. It was a soft blue that set off her eyes, a little floaty which contrasted with her platinum pixie-cut. If she hadn't glared at me I would have said she was really pretty.

As they went out of sight I looked nervously around the seemingly deserted carpark. I supposed if I screamed Michael would come running, but there wasn't much more frightening than darkness out there.

It wasn't long before Michael reappeared, jogging back from where the two of them had gone. I breathed out a sigh of relief. He came around to my side of the car and opened the door. "Would you like to sit up front? I'd feel less like a chauffeur."

"You're sure you don't want one of those peaked caps?" I climbed out of the backseat while he shook his head, trying not to grin. "Your car's really nice, at least I got to see it."

"Thanks, I suppose the truck would have been awkward tonight."

"I'm sorry I messed up your night off."

"You've said 'sorry' already, don't worry about it. It's not your fault... Is it? How did you manage to lose Eric?"

I supposed I owed him an explanation. "Eric was in a meeting, so I was sitting at the bar when they were raided. Longshadow got me out."

"Longshadow?"

"Yeah, he works behind the bar. I think he part owns Fangtasia." I shrugged, I wasn't too sure. "He knew he'd get in Eric's good books if he helped me."

"What were _you_ doing that was against the law? The police wouldn't have bothered you. Wouldn't you have been safer staying where you were?"

"Maybe?" I hesitated. "But which ID would I have shown? What address would I have given? I'm under-age and my travel visa's out of date."

"But you would have been safer with the police than with a Vampire barman." Michael pointed out.

I couldn't deny that, but I also doubted I could have stopped Longshadow from getting me out of Fangtasia. I stayed quiet and hoped this conversation would drop.

I asked about his niece Katie, I was due to see her this Saturday so neither of us had much to say on that topic. There was more quiet until curiosity got the better of me. "How do you know Kelli?"

"Through my Father."

That pretty confirmed to me that she was Were. Was Colonel Flood hoping for baby Weres? I was probably jumping the gun.

"You both look really smart, were you anywhere nice before I destroyed your night..."

"Victoria, don't say sorry again." Michael interrupted me, then laughed as I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself apologising again. "Your timing could have been lots worse. We had just finished dessert, not in the middle of the main course."

"You were having dinner?" I asked. Damn, I'd interrupted a proper date. "What did you have? Was it good?" I found an easier conversation for both of us. Although I was pretty jealous as he talked about the toffee and butterscotch dessert he'd had. The lamb sounded delicious too, although I supposed I couldn't have had the potatoes in garlic and cream.

The rest of the drive went smoothly, with only one uncomfortable silence when I checked my phone. Eric didn't reply to my text.

.

The next time I heard from Eric was the following night, I got a simple text saying _"See you soon." _It was an echo of the question I had asked him the previous evening. I did feel tense as I prepared to go down to his room. I couldn't decide what to wear, although I had shelves of possible choices of underwear, so I settled on nothing.

I snuggled down in the bed, trying to stop my mind from working over time. I was jealous that Eric had looked hungrily at Blondie, but I had no reason to believe he had done more than look. I felt he had forgotten me because he hadn't text me back or asked if I was OK, but I had told him I was safe so why should he have asked. He had only been gone one day and with a perfect explanation as he'd needed to deal with the aftermath of the raid. I needed to relax and get myself happy before Eric came through that door, but I was struggling.

When he arrived he was smiling, which made it easier for me to grin back. He posed as he entered the room. "The new t-shirts have arrived." Eric was wearing a black, sleeveless t-shirt with a brilliant white 'Fangtasia' emblazoned across the front. As he turned I saw, also in white lettering 'Stop by for a bite!' on his back.

That did make me smile properly. "Did you wear that while talking to the police?"

"I couldn't, these only arrived tonight." Eric sounded a little disappointed by that. "I thought you would want a white one and a red one..." He passed the cellophane wrapped t-shirts to me as he stripped off his own.

I sat up a little. "Thank you. Should I try them on?"

"Certainly not." Eric grinned as he pulled down my covers, tossed the t-shirts off the bed then began to run his hands over me.

I was a little too tense. I did sigh as he brushed his hands over my breasts, but it sounded a little like a sigh of relief.

"My pet, what's wrong?"

"I, I'm just glad your home safe."

"Of course, I'm safe. Relax for me, my beauty. Let me take care of you." Eric crooned as his hands ran over me. I tugged in another breath, relieved that he had accepted my vague explanation. "Relax." Eric stretched my hands up above my head, effectively laying me out for him.

I closed my eyes as he stroked my stomach and thighs. "Look at me, my pet. Look at me and think only of my fingers, my thumb. Relax, relax."

I had to fight with myself, I managed to block out my over-exaggerated troubles. My eyes flickered closed then opened again, concentrating on his face. Eric was sat next to me, a small smile on his lips. Was he enjoying the challenge of making me ready for him when I had other things on my mind? It was working, pleasure was mounting inside me despite my worries.

I reached one arm down to him, scratching at him through his jeans. I reached to his button fly but I wasn't able to move too far as his fingers still worked inside me. His thumb teasing my nub and his other hand pushed me gently back to the bed as he drove me to my release. "Good girl, good girl."

Eric stood to take off his jeans, I knelt up to wind my arms around his neck and pull him back to the bed with me. "Are you ready for me now, my sweet?"

"Yes, yes... please."

.

Eric was sleeping, I think, he held me with my back tucked close into his chest and an arm around my waist. I might struggle to get away from him when I needed to get out of bed, but that thought wasn't troubling me now. I was relieved to have got through the evening without an awkward discussion about why I had been so tense earlier.

I let me eyes droop, glad to be close to sleep. I wouldn't lay awake worrying about Blondie today.

"What was worrying you, my pet?"

"Fuck! Eric! I thought you were sleeping."

"Watch your language, Victoria. Any more of that and I may spank you whether you like it or not." There was almost laughter in his voice, but not entirely.

"Sorry, sorry." I struggled to say. My head was spinning, it seemed we were having this conversation.

"What was worrying you tonight?"

I could hardly say Blondie, so I began a list. "Well, you were raided and the police were there and I wasn't sure if you were OK and Bill Compton was there. Will he tell the Queen? Will that be OK? I was drinking under-age, if the police had got me would you be in trouble for that too..." As I talked I could feel myself getting more and more worried. What if I had been arrested? My dad would never forgive me.

"Shh, shh." Eric quietened me, before I got any further and turned me to face him. "It was just a raid."

"I've never been anywhere that was raided before." I mumbled.

"Ahh, my innocent pet!" Eric was grinning as he kissed me. "There is nothing you need to worry about. We got a fine, that is all, the vampire who caused that is paying. We lost a little revenue but we will be in the newspapers again, so I'm sure we will have a busy weekend ahead of us."

"How did you know it was gonna happen?"

"Now that is interesting. Did you see the girl with Bill Compton?"

Blondie! I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"She knew what the police in the bar were thinking. She's apparently a telepath."

"Really?"

"You sound sceptical, my pet." Said Eric, sounding as if he didn't approve of my doubt.

"Well isn't telepathy a bit... I don't know... smoke and mirrors, fakes?"

"Some probably are fakes, not all."

"I suppose if Vampires and Weres exist then telepaths can too?" I was amazed, talking to myself really, but too sleepy to think about this now.

"She could be very useful to me." Eric smiled drowsily. Sleep was almost upon him.

I had so many questions, but more importantly right now, I kissed him and slipped my arm around to his back. I snuggled in close, I didn't want a Blond telepath to be the last thing he thought of before he died for the day.

.

.

**I've always had trouble naming Chapters – now I can just call them by the books names, I feel life get easier!**

**I had loads of reviews to the last chapter – and I'm so sorry that I failed to reply. I do read them over and over – especially in boring moments when I'm supposed to be working!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I was amazed to pass the 500 mark!**

**.**

**21st May 2011 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ takeme-imyours on Tumblr**


	62. Dead Until Dark II

**Quick Update: Eric has found a telepath who he thinks will prove useful.**

.

Eric surprised me a couple of nights later by returning home barely three hours after he had left for Fangtasia. It was Friday night, surely the bar would be busy but he was still here.

"I need to work, my pet. Carry on. Please, enjoy your evening." Eric passed me in the kitchen, then went to his office and closed the door, which often wasn't a good sign.

As he left me alone, I was embarrassed to realise just how messy I'd got the kitchen. I was attempting to cook lots of tomato sauce that I could split into soups, pasta sauces and pizza toppings. I was already beginning to think it was more trouble than it was worth before Eric came home, now I was convinced. I concentrated on tidying up for a while, clicking on the air conditioning to clear the cooking smells. Eric had never objected to any odours, but I hated the smell of other people's food so I tried to freshen the house up.

I had a snack and took a shower in our black-tiled shower upstairs. I half hoped Eric might join me but I showered alone. Dressing for Eric and for the possibility of being alone, watching television, wasn't easy but I had a long, ivory robe with a matching long baby doll that came just above my knee, both very plain and sweet. I could curl my legs up in the robe if I was alone for a long while.

I did a quick check of the local television news channels, just in case something was happening that I thought would concern Eric, but I didn't see anything. I tried not to worry, it was probably nothing and if I needed to know, he'd let me know eventually.

.

I was only waiting an hour or so. Eric called from his office, "Ah, my pet. I need a distraction." From the tone of his voice he seemed all smiles now.

I peeped over the back of my sofa, in time to see him peeling off one of his new Fangtasia t-shirts. I had to smile back. "Can I help?"

"Oh, yes." Eric leaned over the sofa to kiss me lightly. When he came around to the front of the sofa, he had removed his jeans. He held out two hands and pulled me to my feet.

Eric took my seat, tugging at the tie on my robe as I stood before him. His hands slid under the robe, over my silky baby-doll, his face pressed into my stomach as I slipped the robe off my shoulders. I could run my fingers through his hair and down to scratch at his shoulders. Slowly his hands and fingers were moving too, up between the silk and my skin, stroking my bottom, probing a little, moving up to my back. I slipped the little silk straps off my shoulders and Eric moved the baby-doll down from my body so I stood naked before him.

I only had to bend a little to whisper my request in his ear. "Please sir, may I taste you?"

I think I caught a look of surprise on his face before he wiped it blank, but his hands definitely paused until I knelt before him and he understood what I was planning. I didn't really know what he thought I had meant, I was too distracted stroking and scratching his thighs to let it concern me. I held him, hard and heavy in my hands, stroking and squeezing with my fingers, while moving on the pile on silk under my knees to the best, most comfortable position so I could swirl my tongue around the tip of him. Eric made a low humming noise as he moved one hand to my shoulders and the other to my hair, encouraging me.

I continued using my tongue and lips, my hands and fingers. I thought he was close to his release as he leaned back on the sofa. I stroked his thighs as he raised himself to me, moaning with my own want and desires as he filled my throat. I moved a hand to squeeze him tight as I could never swallow all of his length, my other hand slipped down to scratch him as I concentrated my efforts to please him.

I was euphoric when he came with a shout, he continued his low growl as I carried on suckling him, tasting him as he was still so hard. Could I make him come again? I decided to try but was thwarted, in the best of ways, as he leaned forward to hold my waist and lift me back up to the sofa.

Eric growled. "Ride me." He moved me to sit astride him.

Panting a little from my exertions I laid my head on his shoulder, watching his fingers as he teased me. He must have been able to feel how much I wanted him. Then he was deep inside me. Hard. Solid. His hands gripping my thighs, perfecting the rhythm as I held his arms for balance.

"My pet, lean back." Eric's hands moved to support my back as he leaned forward and I leaned back, his lips sucking hard at my breast.

My moan of appreciation became a laugh of surprise as Eric somehow twisted us. I was on my back on the sofa, with one foot on the carpet, one up around his back. I was open so wide for him and he drove us, hard, to that perfect moment. Eric was above me, his fangs were at my throat, my arms cradled his head as I knew I was about to orgasm and knew he was about to taste me.

I bucked up towards him as we came, offering my throat even as he was tasting me. My heart was pounding, blood flowing, I hoped I tasted wonderful.

.

We were quiet. Back in the position we had been in. Eric sat on the sofa with me sitting over him again, my head was tucked in his shoulder. I was trying to get myself back together. He was too quiet. Occasionally he lapped at the bite on my neck, but we were both too quiet.

I steeled myself for his denial, but said, "You could tell me what's wrong? If you wanted to."

His head moved a little to look at me.

"Sorry. I just thought... as I'm here." I whispered, shrugging a little, trying to pretend that it hadn't taken a lot for me to say that.

Eric was quiet again. I put my forehead back on his shoulder, wishing I had stayed silent.

The silence was uncomfortable.

Until, eventually, he spoke steadily. "Someone is stealing from me."

I blinked in surprise and sat up. I was shocked that he had replied, then even more shocked that someone would dare steal from him. I didn't say anything while I assessed that fact, then I blurted out. "Who on earth is dumb enough to do that?"

Eric gave a wry smile. "Right now I admit, I don't know. But I will find out." He continued sounding incredulous. "In fact, the money is from Fangtasia so it is not just being taken from me, but from Pam and Longshadow too."

"From Fangtasia! So, is it cash? From the bar tills?"

"We don't quite have sixty thousand dollars in our cash registers. It has been taken from some of our bank accounts."

My jaw dropped at the amount of money. I couldn't work out why Eric was still pretty calm. Maybe he was as stunned as I was or just very confident he would find out who had got the money and get it back. "How could anyone get anything from your accounts?" I whispered, still amazed.

"They can't now. I have just changed all the passwords but previously Pam, Longshadow and our accountant knew some passwords. The accountant is the obvious suspect, but he is the one who alerted me to the problem. He realised the total of the accounts was not what it should be."

"Could that be a double bluff?" I asked.

Eric frowned and didn't reply. His thoughts seemed to wonder somewhere else. I sat quite still.

I had never met or spoken to Eric's accountant but I'd had a couple of e-mails from him, mainly asking about charges to my credit card when he didn't recognise the website. He was always polite and friendly via e-mail but I supposed that was easy to fake. I couldn't see who else it could be, surely none of the staff at Fangtasia could get into the bank accounts. They all seemed to adore and revere the vampires too much to steal from them.

"It has to be our accountant." Eric decided, but added. "I will deal with him tomorrow. He will not be going anywhere tonight, he has family. A shame, he was good at his job."

"Can't you find out for sure? Glamour him?" I asked. I didn't want the accountant to be glamoured but surely that was better than dealing with whatever Eric, Pam and Longshadow would do to the man they thought had stolen from them.

Eric's bright smile surprised me. "Of course!" He said, "I could have his mind read. I have a telepath now. Glamour might make him useless for work afterwards, if we are wrong, but mind-reading won't damage him."

"The telepath from the night of the raid? Bill Compton's... pet?" I tried to confirm, feeling silly because, really, how many telepaths were there? It had to be Blondie.

Eric nodded absently. "I will contact Compton. I am sure he would be happy to help." It wasn't difficult to detect a massive amount of sarcasm from him, I decided to keep quiet again. I put my head into his shoulder, aware that we had just had a serious conversation while we sat naked together. It was comfortable, I thought.

Eric may have been looking for further distractions. For a while his hands were gentle on my thighs. Until his finger tips pressing a little harder, began a trail. Moving from my knees, up my inner thighs, skirting teasingly around me to my bottom, then back down my hips and thighs to my knees again. Back again for another circuit. Both hands working together. Another circuit.

My forehead was still in his shoulder, I was looking down, watching his movement, watching him harden again. I slipped one hand between us, squeezing him gently as he ran his fingers up my thighs, releasing as he moved back down. Entranced, I tried to keep my breathing level, this movement would be more intense soon, I needed my stamina. I lost a lot of breath as I moaned his name.

Eric whispered, "What would my telepath find in your head, my pet?"

I missed a stroke as his question surprised me. My first truthful reply might have been jealousy, but I knew I wasn't thinking that now. I only had one thought.

"You. She'd only see you in my head." I managed to say.

My eyes flicked to his face, I believed his reaction meant he liked my reply. I kissed his smile, my free hand stroking the back of his neck as I arched into him.

"What would I be doing?" Eric asked as his hands paused on a circuit to brush my centre.

I was trying to talk. "That... you'd be touching me. You'd be inside me."

"So slick, my pet. And you want me inside you? My fingers?" As Eric asked his question his fingers teased deeper.

I nodded in response, not much chance of speaking. I gripped him harder and released then harder again.

"Just my fingers inside you." He continued.

I shook my head. "Not just..." I lost my train of thought as his fingers slipped from me allowing his hard cock to move into me.

"Squeeze me, hold me tight. Good girl, good."

We were in the same position as earlier, but that was no bad thing. If it's not broke, don't fix it.

.

.

I didn't know there was a problem until Pam called a few nights later. "Is Eric there?"

"No, not yet. Is he on his…"

Pam cut off my question. "I need you to give him a message. Tell him Hot Rain has called me."

"Rain has called?"

"Hot Rain. It's a name." Pam snapped. She sounded incredibly tense, I was glad I was on the other end of the phone rather than in close proximity to her.

"Hot Rain has called. OK? Pam?"

She had already gone. I was left wondering why Pam hadn't called Eric on his phone and who or what Hot Rain was.

I had been drying my hair but decided it was better to just leave it and make sure Eric got his message, as soon as he got home. I slipped on bright red underwear with my new red Fangtasia t-shirt and pale denim skirt, then waited in the kitchen so I could see him arrive.

.

Even though I was waiting for him, Eric's arrival was a surprise as he came into the kitchen without his car pulling into the drive. With a blinding smile and a quick hello, he scooped me up from the high kitchen stool that I was sitting on. He murmured "Bedtime" into my ear, held my bottom tight, made sure my legs were wrapped around him then took me through to his office. Maybe he had flown, that would explain why he hadn't answered his phone to Pam. His hands were certainly cold enough for flying.

I had a message to give him.

I started to speak but his lips met mine and the words went out of my head for a couple of seconds.

He was pressing me against the secret door to his room, opening the door and moving his lips along my jaw then up towards my ear.

The message.

Damn!

"Eric... Eric... I'm sorry. Pam called."

His lips went still. I had his attention.

"Pam said that Hot Rain called her."

Slowly, Eric lowered me so I was standing, he pushed open the door. His smile was gone as he spoke. "I shall join you soon, my pet. Warm my bed for me."

I was desperate to ask what was wrong but I decided to do the sensible thing, I kissed him on the cheek and left him in the office, going down to his bedroom. I used the little bathroom, made a neat pile of my clothes and cuddled down in the bed. I racked my brains but the name Hot Rain meant nothing to me, it could be some sort of code. Maybe it was something to do with the stolen money? I would just have to wait to see if he told me. Maybe I could ask him before he slept? There was at least an hour left before then sun came up.

Eric had a watch on his bedside cabinet, I reached out to turn the face so I could see it and watched the minutes tick around. This was a long phone call. Forty minutes until dawn.

I think I dosed off a little, because quite quickly there were only ten minutes until dawn, but there was no sign of Eric.

I sat up in bed, straining to hear any noise from the office.

I knew he would keep himself safe. Knew it, but what if something had happened? What if this phone call distracted him? Eight minutes until dawn.

Knowing full well that I was being a drama queen and that Eric would be perfectly fine, I slipped out of bed, then had to jump back in again as he came in the door.

"That took longer than I would have hoped. I will have to keep you waiting until tomorrow night, my pet." Eric seemed totally subdued now, I doubted it was because he didn't get some time in bed with me. He undressed and climbed into bed, I was pleased that he pulled me to him.

"Do you need to feed?" I offered, just in case. I slipped my arm around his waist and shuffled closer. He had never fed from me without having sex, but there was certainly no time for that now and if he was hungry then I could help.

Eric shook his head and smiled slightly at my offer.

If I didn't find out what was wrong, it would drive me crazy all day. I should at least try to find out, while he was sleepy but awake. "Did something happen tonight?"

Eric was quiet for a while, I didn't think he would reply but when he did it was one hell of a shock. "I killed Longshadow tonight."

"You killed him?"

"Staked him." Eric clarified.

I might have gaped for a while before I asked more. "What happened? What did he do?"

"He was our thief."

"It was him!" I whispered, totally amazed. "How did you find out?"

"The telepath really was useful."

"She read his mind!"

"No, no, Sookie cannot read our minds. She spoke to some of the staff."

"Sookie? That's the telepath's name?"

Eric nodded. As a name, Sookie was totally new to me, but that was hardly something to think about now.

"So you staked Longshadow for taking your money. Will that be a problem for you? Is it against your laws?"

"There will be a fine. How much is difficult to determine, as there was a human involved."

So the telepath and the bar staff were there when this happened, but I didn't quite understand. "Involved?"

"He attacked my telepath, I stopped him."

I took a moment to assess that. "So you saved her? Is she OK?"

Eric nodded. "She is well, but a human life will not be important to the arbitrators who decide my punishment."

"Well, I'm pleased you saved her." I whispered, trying not to imagine how terrifying it might be to attacked by a desperate vampire. I doubted I would like to see one staked either. I wasn't quite so jealous of Blondie at this moment.

"So you would choose to save a human over a vampire?" Eric snapped me out of my thoughts, his words sounded like an accusation.

"I would want the person helping you to be saved, rather than the one stealing from you." I replied, after a moment. I was trying not to sound too defensive. "And you chose to save her too."

Eric didn't reply, but moved on to his back, settling to sleep.

I tried one more question. "Is Hot Rain one of the arbitrators?" I was careful using that word.

"He is Longshadow's maker. He felt his child's death. Pam was his contact so he left messages for her. I told him that he had lost a child."

"Oh, Eric." I murmured. I could hardly imagine how Hot Rain must be feeling, how hard it must have been to tell him. Eric's face was like marble. I wondered how long he'd known Longshadow, he must have trusted him to share his business with him.

I moved closer, slipped my hand across his cool chest and after a moment of quiet his eyes flickered then closed.

.

.

**I'm away this weekend so there might be a bit of a delay. **

**I hope you're enjoying the story.**

**.**

**26th May 2011 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ takeme-imyours on Tumblr**


	63. Living Dead in Dallas I

**Quick Update: Eric has staked Longshadow.**

.

Eric was very busy for the next few weeks. Fangtasia was down a bartender, a senior member of staff, so he and Pam were always there when they were open. I didn't visit, as there was one less vampire to keep an eye on me. I had rarely sat in the bar at Fangtasia when Longshadow wasn't there, I wondered if it was going to be strange when I went back.

Eric and Pam were looking for a new partner who would tend bar. The Vampire way of getting new staff was very much through word of mouth, for a couple of nights Eric's phone began ringing almost as soon as it was dark. He began to ignore his general ringtone until he got out of bed. But they found a replacement for Longshadow quite quickly. I knew his name was Chow but I hadn't met him yet.

In addition to this Eric had to spend a two nights away talking to the arbitrators about Longshadow's death. I was sure that he wasn't used to being questioned, he didn't return from the first meeting in a great mood. However after the second visit he was much more himself when he returned.

"That is it, my pet. The talking is over. Eventually, a decision will be made." He scooped me up and zoomed up the stairs. "I need a long, hot shower to remove the stench of boredom. Care to join me?"

I sniffed exaggeratedly at the shoulder of his beautiful, new brown suit and said playfully. "Well 'Hello' to you to and yeah, you smell terrible! I'll need to wash you all over."

"I look forward to returning the favour."

.

I still saw Katie on some weekends. One Saturday, when Paul was working the night shift, we planned to eat pizza and watch chick flicks, but the night turned more to wine and gossip.

Katie knew I would never talk too much about Eric, so she dodged that conversation and began in what was becoming her usual way by complaining about Michael's girlfriend, Kelli. Michael was still seeing Kelli, but not talking too much about her, at least not to me. Katie, however, was talking and Katie did not like Kelli one bit. I wasn't quite sure how the dislike came about, but from what I heard the feeling was mutual. Katie was still bizarrely protective of her 'Uncle Mickey', she thought things were moving too fast between him and his new girl. It seemed that her grandfather, Colonel Flood, did like Kelli, maybe Katie was a little jealous, she preferred to be the centre of attention.

One thing I found out for sure, Kelli was a Were. If she and Michael had a child it would be a Were too. I couldn't help but think the relationship was a little 'arranged'. Michael broke up with Stacy because of the problems of keeping his secret, then all of a sudden his father introduced him to a pretty, blond, available Were. I kept my thoughts about this quiet, Weres had a different type of life, so long as Michael was happy who was I to judge.

"You never told me about the night you met my Grandfather!" Katie said, veering the conversation in a different direction, as she poured us both another glass of wine.

"Oh, Katie, it was bloody horrible. And I mean literally! Those poor men."

"Your vampire took out four of them."

I nodded, this wasn't a great conversation, fortunately Katie shifted it a little more. "So what did you think when you realised Weres existed."

"Ahh... I was totally stunned to be honest. But after finding out about Vampires maybe I was just getting used to surprises. One of the Weres wanted Eric to glamour me, to take the memory of them away. He was huge and kinda scary. I though he was gonna try fight Eric. What was his name?... Alcide!" I remembered with a triumphant grin.

"You met Alcide Herveaux!" Katie's voice tuned into a girly, high-pitched squeak. "I love him!" She stated dramatically. Fanning herself and fluttering her eyelashes as if she was swooning.

"What? Katie! What about Paul?" I managed to say through my giggles.

"Oh, Paul's a sweetheart, I love him too. But I've had a major crush on Alcide since I was a kid. Did you see him? That body!" Katie did a fine Were impression as she growled that! I managed to choke on my sip of wine, but she continued. "I used to see a lot of him when I was younger, not so much anymore. These days he works really hard for his father's business. And he dates an absolute bitch. Fuck, I hate her."

I was a little shocked, Katie didn't swear too often, she must have seen my surprise. "Sorry," she said. "I suppose I'm just jealous, 'the bitch' might be a lovely person. Stupid hair though, she is just not good enough for My Alcide!"

That cracked me up again. "I can certainly sympathise with jealousy." I admitted once I'd stopped laughing.

"You must have had a daft crush when you were a kid?"

I had to blush.

"Oh! Tell me! I told you!" Katie actually turned the sound down on the television to hear my story. "Come on, there must have been someone before your Vampire."

She always called Eric 'your Vampire', if they ever met I'd have to stop her saying that. Although, the chances of them meeting seemed quite slim.

"Sorry," I admitted. "Eric was my first crush."

"You're telling me you didn't fancy anyone until you were eighteen? England's got to have some gorgeous guys?" Katie sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, but I met Eric when I was sixteen..."

"Really! I thought you started seeing him last year!"

"I did, but I met him before that. I told Michael this. Didn't he tell you?"

"No! Damn him! He's better at keeping secrets than he thinks." Katie paused for a second. I saw her glance at me out of the corner of her eye. "Would you tell me? No sordid details, just how you met him? Oh God! Are there sordid details?"

"No, no. I swear nothing happened with Eric when I was sixteen! Nothing."

Katie made a dramatic 'phew' sound of relief and I told her the story of being stuck in a car with an over-excited boy, being rescued by a man, who turned out to be a Vampire and trying to find him on the internet for months and months.

.

.

It was almost dawn and I was upstairs getting ready for bed. I hadn't heard from Eric, it wasn't normal for him to stay away during the week but I thought I was being reasonably calm about it.

Then he called and managed to stun me by saying. "I'm downstairs. Come join me."

Looking at the sky I knew we would have no time, but I bolted down the two flights of stairs and he was still awake. Just.

I dumped my robe on the floor and slipped into bed beside him, pressing myself against him. His arm moved around my back and he murmured. "Sleep well, my pet."

"You too."

His eyes closed and I thought he was gone for the day, but with what seemed to be some effort he opened his eyes again. "We have a busy night tomorrow. Do not wake me, I will see you upstairs."

"OK." I tried not to sound too disappointed, then he slept.

.

It was still pretty warm and sunny here in late September. I swam that afternoon, but not too much, in case I needed my energy for Eric's 'busy night'. Before it got dark I ate and decided just to wear a little robe, as I had no idea what his plans were.

I was surprised and a little cautious when someone knocked on the door. No one ever knocked on our door, I always knew in advance if anyone was visiting. I peered around the open doorway into the utility room, I could see Michael and Matt Green peering through the glass door back at me.

Very conscious of just how short the robe was, I opened the door, placing myself behind the wooden frame. I needn't have worried. Matt looked me straight in the eye as he spoke and Michael looked away into the distance. "Good evening, we've got a meeting with Mr Northman."

"Oh! He should be here any-time now." I said, looking over my shoulder at Eric's office, wishing he had mentioned the meeting. It wasn't quite fully dark yet.

Matt saw me hesitating. "Shall we sit on the deck? It's a nice night."

I nodded in relief. The Weres went around to the back of the house and I ran upstairs to get some clothes on. Dressing for Weres and Eric was always a challenge. I'd got a couple of longer, casual summer dresses, strappy to keep Eric entertained but I could cover up with a short-sleeved cardi while we had company. Once back downstairs, I got soft drinks for all of us and hovered in the patio doorway, chatting and keeping an eye on Eric's office door.

When Eric arrived he told Matt and Michael he would be with them in a moment and steered me back into his office where he sat in his power chair and pulled me onto his knee. A quick kiss then he began to explain, a little.

"You should be involved in this meeting but I wanted to give you a little warning of what we will be discussing. You shouldn't worry. I will tell you what I can, but maybe not in front of the Weres. Please, not too many questions." Eric spoke quickly but calmly. I nodded as he continued. "We have had a problem at Fangtasia, it should not affect this area but it is possible. I wish to arrange for more security for you, as I need to go away."

"Away?" I repeated, trying to take everything in.

"I am needed elsewhere. I do not know how long I will be gone."

"But if there's a problem here, aren't you needed here?"

"I will be back, as soon as I can be."

"Could I come with you?" I was probably a little too hopeful asking this.

"Not this time."

"OK." I said, he had been away before, I wasn't happy but I could deal with that. "And the problem?"

"That is what we need to discuss with the Weres."

Eric lifted me from his lap and lead me through to the lounge. He indicated I should sit on one of the sofas and invited Matt and Michael in, they sat opposite me. Eric took the big armchair at the head of proceedings.

"I spoke to Colonel Flood just before dawn. He knows what I am going to ask of you." Eric spoke to Matt and Michael. I wondered if they already knew this, Colonel Flood would have had all day to fill them in. "I understand that you are aware that there is a problem out by Hotshot and Bon Temps?"

I had heard of Hotshot, I remembered Eric telling the Queen about the Were-Panthers, not something I would forget easily. I also knew Bill Compton lived in Bon Temps and maybe Blondie. I wondered if I could find the places on the map in Eric's office, maybe I should have looked before now.

"My father said it was something unknown to the Hotshot panthers. None of them has seen it but there is evidence and a smell. It must have been worrying the panthers if they passed the information onto us." Michael sounded concerned himself. "Do you know what it is?" He asked Eric.

"Have you heard of a creature called a maenad?"

The Weres shook there heads and I was relieved I wasn't the only one who didn't know what a maenad was.

"She is a creature who worships a Greek God. She wants to honour him with tributes," Eric shrugged and added, "Maybe sacrifices. Generally she will keep away from the human population, unless there is something that attracts her attention. She prefers remote wooded areas..."

Eric paused, while all three of us looked behind him, out towards the dark woods that began a little way from our pool area. I could see the tops of the trees through the window.

Matt brought his attention back to Eric first. "Have you seen this thing?"

"I have seen one before, and seen the damage they can do. I saw what she did to a member of my staff. She was brought to my office as a message." Eric was talking with an angry growl in his throat.

"Oh, no! Who? Are they OK?" I was worried for everyone I knew from Fangtasia.

"It was Sookie Stackhouse. She's fine."

Blondie.

I knew would worry about that later, but I was pleased she was OK. After being attacked by Longshadow and now this maenad thing, she wasn't having much luck.

Eric continued. "I want to increase security around my house. I do not think she will ever appear here but if she does Victoria cannot be alone. Of course, I am willing to pay."

Matt nodded. "We can certainly arrange something. Would someone based on the decking be sufficient?"

They talked a little about details, while I was recapping what Eric had said in my head. When their conversation waned I tried a question. "What does she want? You said she'd want a tribute?"

"Her God is the god of wine. She's attracted to alcohol, sex and violence. Along with pride, jealousy, anger, fear and madness. The stronger emotions."

"Is her God Bacchus?" I asked. That name rang a small bell as the God of wine.

"Almost, Bacchus was the Roman God." Eric smiled at me. "The maenad's God is Greek, Dionysus."

I nodded, I think I knew that name too, but I still wasn't really understanding this. "Why would she worship Gods from so long ago?"

"To her they are not Gods from long ago. He is her God. She may have no idea how long she has worshipped him."

I looked at Eric, trying to understand what he was telling me, but it made no sense. "You're saying she has been worshipping this God since… since the Greek Gods were The Gods? All that time? That's impossible!"

The vampire and werewolves sat watching me as I struggled with this idea. I realised that they were impossible too, once. "I'm sorry. I suppose that impossible isn't quite the same as it used to be?" I smiled, embarrassed now.

"Not really." Eric didn't seem upset that I had put my foot in a little, he was actually pretty good about it. "She isn't a regular occurrence. We can talk about it more, but now it is more important that you're safe."

Matt took this as a cue. "What can we do if she does arrive?"

"I am sure she won't." Eric stated. "She sent a message to me to say she wanted tribute, she won't collect her tribute. I will need to take something to her. I do not believe that she is interested in Weres. That would explain why she has avoided Hotshot and attacked a human. You just being here might deter her if she visits. If she does, there is not a great deal you can do. Do not look at her. Do not speak to her. Just try and get to a car. Have one waiting. I would offer my car, but the vanity of it might attract her." Eric managed a rueful smile.

"What could you do? If you were here?" I asked him. Surely Eric could do more than try and run away.

"Not a great deal. We just need to hope she finds what she is looking for quickly, then she will move on."

"Are you not going to be here?" Michael asked.

"No. I want you here because I need to go away."

"How long are you away?" Michael asked again.

"Hopefully, not too long." Eric was vague. He clearly didn't welcome questions about this.

"And where are you going?"

Eric didn't reply but looked sharply at Michael, who paused for a moment, then continued. "We need to know how far away you are. How long will it take you to get back here if necessary?"

"I will be in Dallas. I am flying with Anubis. It will not be possible for me to return here easily."

I tried not to show my surprise. Dallas! I had assumed when Eric said he "had" to be away, that it was an instruction from the Queen and that he would in an Area nearby. Surely Texas wasn't politically connected to Louisiana.

"I leave tonight, we need someone be back here at midnight. Pam will be arriving to drive me to the airport."

That was another shock for me. Tonight! He was leaving in a couple of hours.

"Yes we can arrange that." Matt confirmed, then added, "Victoria, will you be using the upstairs bedroom? It might be safer if you used the spare room down here? The balcony leaves that Master Suite very open, we would have to get up the stairs to reach you but I assume this creature may not need to."

"That seems like a good idea." Eric agreed.

I nodded, feeling a little forlorn now. Eric was leaving so soon.

Eric stood to signal the end of the meeting. "You can contact me on my mobile, or through Pam." The three of them went out through the kitchen. I think I forgot to say goodbye to Matt and Michael.

.

Eric kissed me on the top of my head as he returned. "I need to get a bag together, then we can talk."

I knew I shouldn't just sit here, all morose. "I can help." I offered. "What do you need?"

"My suit bag is downstairs. I'll get that. I need that new blue suit, two shirts to go with it and jeans and nondescript t-shirts. No Fangtasia shirts." He called over his shoulder as he went to his bedroom and I went upto the Master bedroom. Trying not to think too much I collected Eric's clothes and things he would need from the bathroom and placed them on the bed. He packed up his bag, I noted he was taking less t-shirts than I had laid out. That was a small positive sign.

"No Fangtasia shirts? Don't you want to advertise?" I asked him.

"I am travelling incognito." Eric said as if he quite liked the phrase. "That is why you cannot travel with me."

I was quiet again, was he looking forward to his trip? It seemed like it.

Eric put his packed bag by the archway to the bedroom and came back to sit by me on the bed. "You are worried." He stated.

I nodded, now I knew he was going to Dallas, I was worried about him going away, as well as what might happen here.

I think Eric was trying to raising my spirits. "If I really thought the maenad would be here, I would put you on a plane and get you out of Louisiana but I feel you will be more comfortable here."

"You're right. I wouldn't want to be alone somewhere."

Eric arm was around my back, holding me to his side. "I could have asked Pam to stay here. She could make sure you were safe." He murmured.

I didn't realise Eric was actually grinning until I looked up at him in shock. "You're teasing me!" I laughed.

"I want to make you smile, my pet. That's better."

I couldn't believe how relaxed he was, I had to smile at him. "You shouldn't tease me, when you're leaving me!"

He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "You think I should take care of you."

"Yes." I pouted, struggling to keep my face straight, because Eric was murmuring in my ear, just how he was going to care of me. He moved to take off my little cardigan and as his lips met mine, I melted into him, pushing all worries out of my head. As Eric slipped the straps of my dress off my shoulders, his lips moved down. I could speak now, I had an idea. I needed to stop him, just for a moment.

"Eric." I whispered. He didn't pause. "Eric, please? Could we go downstairs?" Now he looked at me, possibly not too thrilled at my interruption. So I explained, quickly. "Could we go to the spare room? If I'm going to be sleeping there, I want to remember you there too."

"You think you will forget me?" Eric crooked an eyebrow.

"Now that would be impossible, I just want to remember you. Very, very clearly."

"Very well." Eric took my hand and collected his bag, and lead me downstairs.

.

Eric seemed to know I wasn't up for anything too inventive tonight. We didn't really have much time either.

He was hard inside me.

Up above me, caging me in with his arms. Just enough of his weight against me, holding me down, keeping me safe. Controlling our movements.

My feet were planted in the bed, pushing up against him. My fingers gripping his tight butt as he carried us on to the only conclusion.

It was what I needed from him before he left.

I knew I was about to orgasm too soon, I tipped my head back for him, offering my throat. He drank, just one slow pull of my blood. Then he continued, deep inside me, driving us on.

.

.

**I know this chapter has taken such a long time, but I'm actually posting this before I have breakfast to try and get it to you ASAP! **

**The delay is because I wrote something different that I enjoyed but it didn't really fit – more material for more off-shoots once this is all over!**

******.**

******FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ takeme-imyours on Tumblr ~ Please follow!**

******5****th**** June 2011 **


	64. Living Dead in Dallas II

**Quick Update: Eric has warned Victoria about a maenad that is in the area and he has arranged for the Weres to increase security, as he has to go to Dallas.**

.

Eric took an incredibly quick shower in the en-suite of the spare room, got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You are staying here?"

"It's cozy." I admitted, snuggling down.

He put one hand either side of my shoulders pinning me to the bed. "Be good. The Weres will keep you safe but use your head too."

I nodded, hoping I wouldn't need to think about anything too scary. Eric kissed my forehead and shot out of the door.

I confess, the main reason I stayed in bed was to avoid dealing with Pam, who was collecting Eric.

Even though I hadn't been awake that long, I actually managed to drift off to sleep for a little while and woke up very confused. Where I was and why I was there came back to me quite quickly. I couldn't hear a thing but I was conscious that there was a guard was outside. And he was there just in case a woman from the Greek Myths turned up. I ought to go say Hello.

I took a shower myself. I was grateful for the en-suite, I wouldn't have wanted to be going backwards and forwards between the main bathroom and the guest bedroom while security were close by. I put my dress back on, reminding myself I should bring a few more clothes and toiletries down here. I realised I was going to have to wear something to sleep in, if the maenad showed up, I was pretty sure I didn't want to be running away from her naked.

.

Michael was at the far side of the pool but he came towards the patio doors as I opened them up. "Hi." I said, pretending I had bodyguards everyday. "Everything all right out here?"

"It's very quiet."

"What about the other houses nearby? Those that don't have guards?"

"Don't worry, they'll still be taken care of. Your neighbour won't be back until Christmas, the Edwards' are away..."

"For two more weeks. I got a postcard."

"Good, so they're fine. Of the three closest houses, two are owned by Weres who know the situation and have chosen to stay. The other is Mr Walker, who's a miserable, old bastard so we're really hoping she gets him."

I raised a disapproving eyebrow.

Michael grinned. "We're keeping an eye on him too. Honest."

I was still a little worried, but they could hardly evacuate the whole estate. Where could everyone go? The maenad could appear anywhere.

"Am I OK to go upstairs? I need warmer clothes and stuff."

"Sure, just don't spend longer than you need to up there. Yell real loud, if you see anything."

I think Michael was half joking, I decided to laugh. "I promise I'll scream like a banshee. I'm getting something to eat in a bit, can I get you anything?"

"I'm here to look out for you. You don't need to feed me. Or any of us. Paul's up here later, he will eat constantly if you start to give him food. Don't let him take advantage."

"OK. OK."

About half an hour later I came back out onto the deck in jeans and a jumper, carrying two large mugs of tomato soup and a big plate of sandwiches. I put my tray down on the wooden table as Michael shook his head. "Oops, I made way too much." I laughed. "You wouldn't let it go to waste, would you?"

"Thank you." Michael didn't sit, but he ate, keeping an eye on the woods. "You don't have to do this, we'll all be getting well paid for being up here."

"But I'm not paying you, so I'd like to say thank you myself. And you all deserve to be well paid if you're prepared to face this maenad-thing."

Michael didn't reply as he was finishing off a sandwich. Once he'd eaten he did say. "That was really good. Thanks."

"So, is all this overtime helping you pay for your car?"

"Yeah. That's the plan."

After the strange night I'd had, it was nice to have company. "Michael, I know this is going to sound silly, but could we just go over what we talked about? Maenads and stuff? I'm still a little wiped out by it all."

"Sure. I know what you mean, it's not exactly normal for us either. Have you looked on the internet? We probably all need to know a little more."

The internet had lots of information, although we didn't actually find a site that came close to saying that maenads actually existed, we certainly passed an interesting couple of hours.

.

The next couple of days and nights passed peacefully. There was no sign of the maenad, but the Weres were still vigilant. They did shifts of between two to four hours and despite Michael's request I fed them regularly when I was awake.

My sleep patterns were a little messed up, maybe because I was in a different bedroom, maybe because I was aware someone was close by. Weirdly, I wasn't that worried about the maenad, if Eric didn't think she would arrive then I had to believe that too.

I couldn't swim because the pool was being guarded, but I ran a lot. My running machine still faced the woods behind the house. I probably watched the woods as much as the Weres did.

It was the third night of the watch. Paul was outside on the decking, I was trying to stay awake for another hour or two and watching some TV show about home decor when Michael arrived.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as I saw him. He'd only finished work a couple of hours ago and now he was back, out of uniform and looking like he didn't want to say what he had to say. "Michael! What?"

"There's trouble in Dallas. It's probably nothing to do with Eric. Please, don't worry until you know." He picked up the remote and switched the TV to a news channel.

A reporter was stood in front of a police barricade, with one of those big fat mic's advertising what TV station she was from. _ "We are reporting tonight from Green Valley __Road in a prosperous, residential area of Dallas. This is the private home of one of the __most prominent vampires in Texas. Tonight this mansion was attacked by masked gunmen, there are reports that they shot at random into this home, where a party was being held. The gunshots are said to have began at the stroke of midnight. There are unconfirmed reports of numerous human deaths and the final-deaths of several Vampires. We will bring you more news as it reaches us."_

I watched stunned as they switched back to the studio for more reports. Was Eric in there?

Unsteadily I got to my feet, but Michael stopped me. "Please, Victoria, stay here. Sit down, please. What do you need?"

"My phone. I need my phone."

"OK, where it is?"

I had to think about that. My head felt woolly. Concentration was difficult. "By my bed."

"Eric might not be in there." Michael said, as he handed me my phone about a second later. I hadn't even noticed him leave.

"He will be." I said, I was sure. Eric had gone to Dallas because they had a problem, what could be more of a problem than this.

Predictably, Eric's phone went straight to voice-mail.

"Please, call me when you can. Please."

OK, I told myself. Stay calm and just call Pam. She will know. Just call Pam. My fingers were jittery on the buttons but it rang and again went to voice mail. "Pam, I'm watching the news about Dallas. Please call me, I'm worried about Eric."

It was about three o'clock, Fangtasia would be busy and starting to close for the night, but surely Pam would call back soon.

Paul had come in from the outside and was catching up on the news too. "Why did they use ordinary guns? They'll have killed more humans than Vamps surely."

"You should be on watch." Michael pointed out to him.

"Just a couple of minutes. This is huge." Paul was quiet for a second or so, then. "Do you think it's that church? They've been having trouble in Texas with 'em?"

"The Fellowship of The Sun?" I asked.

Michael shrugged. "Maybe, although I doubt any of them will be alive long enough to say why they did this."

I had to agree with Michael, I assumed no vampire would let this go unpunished, why should they? They had just been shot at!

When my phone rang I picked it up before the first ring finished. "Pam!" I stood up, for no reason, as if I expected to have to rush off somewhere.

"Hello, little pet. How are you this evening?" Pam sounded joyous!

"I assume from your tone that Eric wasn't in that house? He's fine? Right?"

"Of course 'he's fine'." Pam mimicked my accent. "He was in the house though."

"You've spoken to him."

"No, not yet. He'll call if he needs anything. He's very well at the moment. I think he was shot..." She said this almost conversationally. My eyes almost popped out of my head at the thought of Eric being hurt. "... I felt a sharp pain but that was over immediately."

I slumped back down onto the sofa and realised Michael and Paul were looking at me intently. "He was there, but he's fine. He's fine." I managed to say.

They left me alone for a while, both going out via the patio doors. Pam was still talking. "Really, Victoria, you waste so much energy worrying about him. Eric is never going to be hurt by some idiots with guns. Tonight something has worked to his advantage. He is very happy." Pam sounded positively gleeful.

Was Eric's happiness feeding hers? I'd never heard Pam so chatty. This would be a great time to ask her a few questions, but I was too stunned to pry right now.

Pam continued talking all by herself, I didn't even need to prompt her. "I long to find out what has worked out so well for him." Pam actually laughed. "Maybe Compton finally got himself killed."

"Bill Compton?"

Pam stopped talking. I was sure I actually heard her mouth snap shut.

"Is he in Dallas too? Why would he be there?" I asked. Silence from Pam, but I tried to get more from her. "If there's a maenad in Bon Temps, shouldn't he be there, not helping out in Dallas." I was trying to understand this little bit of knowledge that Pam had shared, but she wasn't giving out any information now.

"Eric could be home soon, Victoria. I am assuming everything is well there? The Weres are taking good care of his property?"

I rolled my eyes. Property! Pam was reminding me of my position. "Yeah, everything's quiet."

The phone went dead, leaving me with a lot to think about.

I was sure Pam was so euphoric from Eric's pleasure that she had said too much. She hadn't meant to mention Compton. I had to think that Bill was in Dallas. Had he left Sookie in Louisiana or was she with him? And if she was with him was she near Eric? I had no way of knowing. A small unwanted thought crept into my head. "Was Blondie the reason Eric was so happy?"

.

A little while after dark I got a text from Pam. _"He will be home tonight." _There was only one 'he' in Pam's world, it was good news but there was no mention of what time he might here, which would have been useful. I decided not to bother Pam by asking her, Eric would be here when he got here. The house was tidy, I would eat early but I couldn't dress nicely for him as we had company. If he didn't like the Were smell, we could shower when he got home. I liked that idea.

Paul took the early evening shift, we ate pizza as it was easy for him to eat while keeping an eye on the woods. He told me that they had heard from Eric at the security lodge too. Eric had asked for a guard until he got here, then from dawn tomorrow morning. They would discuss any further security requirements later.

Michael took Paul's place and we waited again.

"Have you heard anything from Hotshot? Any maenad news?" I asked.

"No, not a thing. Hotshot won't talk unless they have something to say, from them no news is good news."

"Well, good." I leaned on the rail with him, watching the woods. There was barely a breeze, it was as still out there as I had ever seen it.

"I assume you've not heard anything, from Pam?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, Pam didn't mention the maenad at all last night, she was concentrating on Dallas."

"Well, we're all arranged to cover here for another week."

"Will you miss the overtime? Have you got that car paid for yet?"

"This had certainly helped, but the car is not all I need the money for." Michael paused as if he wasn't sure he should keep talking, but continued. "Katie is sure to tell you when she finds out. I'm proposing this weekend."

"Proposing?"

"Proposing… to Kelli."

"Oh! Really!" As soon as I said that, I knew I should have thought first and said something more appropriate, but I was stunned.

"Yeah, really." Understandably, Michael didn't sound too impressed with my response.

"I'm sorry Michael. You surprised me. Congratulations! Really, I hope you're amazingly happy together." I meant it, and I really hope I sounded sincere. I was trying to work out how long they'd been together, three months, maybe four?

Michael did relax a little. "Well, she hasn't said 'yes' yet."

"I'm sure she will."

"We have talked about getting married. I've not just decided to ask out of the blue."

"So, she will say yes then." I grinned but Michael looked serious for a moment.

"We thought she was pregnant, so we talked about marriage, but it was a false alarm. It's the right thing to do, we both want children. I don't want to leave her stuck with a kid like my mom was." He paused for a moment. I didn't know what to say. "I love her." He shrugged and focused his attention back on the woods.

"She's a lucky girl." I said. I couldn't say what I really thought. I hoped I was wrong. Was she trapping him? How could I say anything? He was my friend but this was none of my business, I didn't know how Were marriages worked. Maybe he wanted to be trapped, she could be the love of his live. I just wanted him to think it through a little more. "Have you talked to Katie?" I asked. If anyone could talk to him about family matters then Katie could.

"We don't really get on these days."

"Please Michael, try to talk to her, you two used to be so close."

"I know she doesn't like Kelli..."

I interrupted. "But she loves her Uncle Mickey. Please talk to her."

"Don't you start calling me that, please." Michael shook his head but he was smiling.

"I'll never say it again, if you talk to your neice! Please."

"You're worse than she is. I will..." Michael was laughing with me but he stopped abruptly. "Get inside."

The urgency in his voice spurred me to move. I was in the house, through the patio doors quicker than I thought I'd ever move. Looking back I saw Michael was right behind me, he was looking up at the sky.

.

An amused voice drifted in from outside. "You're not here to protect her from me."

"Eric!" I managed to huff, as adrenalin thundered around my body and I turned sharply.

"I heard you before I could smell you. Was I suppose to wait around for you to introduce yourself?" Michael snapped at Eric.

I put my hand on Michael's arm to try and warn him to calm him down. Getting angry with Eric wasn't a great idea. I heard a distinct growl flow through him and watched amazed as his eyes began to alter. The shape of them was changing. The whites of his eyes being hidden by the colour. They glowed.

"Victoria, get away from him." Eric was in the doorway, his fangs beginning to show.

"I'm fine." Snarled Michael, he dragged in a breath and his eyes gradually returned to his human eyes while I watched.

"He's fine." I repeated. "We weren't expecting you to land on the patio, Eric. You gave us a shock!" I tried to give a small smile to each of them, desperate to diffuse the tension. I took a couple of breaths myself. Both Eric and Michael seemed to be getting a little less agitated, I carried on talking. "Everything's been quiet here, Eric. We haven't seen a sign of the maenad. Were you badly hurt? Did you fly all the way from Dallas?"

It was the last ridiculous question that got Eric's attention. "Not quite, just from the airport." I was relieved I had got him to smile.

"Well, welcome home." I grinned back. It was wonderful to see him.

"Thank you."

Michael must have decided he was getting away from here while he could. "Someone will be here just before dawn, I'll return to the lodge for tonight."

"Good night, Michael. Thank you. Please talk to Katie." I said as he left, he raised a hand either to wave or acknowledge that he'd heard me. I locked the patio doors after him, then I was off my feet as Eric carried me fireman-style over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry." He commented.

"Didn't they feed you in Dallas?" I laughed.

"Nothing tasty." He replied.

That certainly made me smile. As Eric reached the spare room, he lowered me from his shoulder and dropped me on the bed. I saw him inhale. His nostrils flared as he smelt something, all I could assume he smelled was me. I'd slept in this room for three days, I hoped he enjoyed the aroma!

The jumper I had been wearing outside was way too warm for this, I peeled it over my head, as Eric took care of removing my jeans, my panties went too. He was knelt above me, fangs beginning to show and his eyes glowing. He was hungry. My heart was already racing, pumping my blood faster, as his cool hands held under my knees and he pulled me to him. He hooked one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me up for him.

Eric was in a hurry. Fast, way too fast. Cool fingers, a strong thumb and an agile tongue. I was writhing up on the bed, but an arm across my stomach held me down. Eric really was in a rush, he bit too soon. I gasped out in shock at the jolt of pain, but the orgasm that followed the bite took my sound away. I writhed beneath his arms, they held me tight as he drew blood from me. This feeling was never going to end. I was flying.

.

Eric was above me. Still in the jeans and t-shirt he had flown home in, I was naked under him, although we'd never gotten around to taking off my bra. I was trying to breath. Was this hyperventilating? I was floating now, not flying. Floating but held in place by Eric's body. Caged in, but safe underneath him.

"Victoria? Are you still breathing? You are well?"

"I'm fine, sorry. I'm fine. Wow."

"That is good. So... tell me... why was Michael Flood in your bedroom?" Eric's voice turned cold.

"What?" I whispered.

"His scent is in this room."

"You sound like you are accusing me of something." I was struggling to remain calm, rather than get angry. I knew why Michael had been in this room. I had nothing to hide.

"Why was he here?"

"Please let me up." I was still caged in. He wasn't holding me down, but I couldn't get away either. "Why are you asking now? You knew he'd been in here before you fed, that didn't stop you feeding from me."

"I will question you when I want answers. Why was he here?"

"You were paying him to be here."

"Answer me."

"No! You're gonna have to trust me. Let me up, please." I was trying to sound level-headed but the last words were a real plea.

I had gone too far, Eric leaned a little more into me. His voice was laced with threat as he whispered in my ear. "This not a game, Victoria. Answer me, before I ask your little puppy dog in a way he will not appreciate."

"He was with me when I found out about the shootings. I was worried about you and he came in here to get my phone, so I didn't have to stop watching TV. That's it." I tried to keep my voice steady, but I was aware that I sounded a little defensive at being forced to explain.

Eric simply nodded. He shifted to one side, leaving me free to escape the bed in the opposite direction.

I was outside of the bedroom before I realised how light-headed I felt. I needed a hand on the wall to steady myself as a heady mixture of blood-loss, fright and anger made me shake uncontrollably. One foot in front of the other got me to the downstairs bathroom, where I shut the door but didn't dare lock it.

Eric had let me leave him for now. He wasn't following me, but I knew I shouldn't try to lock him out.

.

.

.

**I managed to update a little quicker this time!**

**.**

**I do like to reply to reviews but I don't always manage it. At the minute a lot are difficult to reply to because the only answer would be to tell you my plans for the story – and I don't want to do that. So please accept my apologies if I don't reply.**

**I do love the comments you make. Thank you!**

**Some of the things said have never even crossed my mind, however I am very set on the "end-game" of this story now and I won't be changing anything!**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**10th June 2011**


	65. Living Dead in Dallas III

**Quick Update: Eric is home from Dallas, he was hungry and had a question for Victoria.**

.

I came out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen. I wasn't sure if Eric had left the bedroom but couldn't stay in the bathroom all night, I needed an iron tablet and something to drink. I felt a little dizzy, I think I had a headache coming and the bite on the inside of my thigh looked horrible. On the positive side, I had left a towelling robe in the bathroom at some point so I was warm as I tried to work out what might rejuvenate me and settle my nerves.

I sat at the breakfast bar with an apple, an orange, a large slab of chocolate and some juice that was supposed to have at least a million vitamins in it. Eric came into the kitchen as I took the iron tablet. "I took too much blood?"

"Yes."

"I won't take any later." He said, as he sat opposite me.

I wasn't sure if I had a reply to that. We sat in silence for a while, until I thought that if he was sitting and still and calm, then maybe we could talk a little. "Were you hungry because you were injured?" I asked him.

"Possibly."

"Is that why you waited to ask me about Michael, waited until you'd fed?"

Bringing up our earlier dispute earned me a cold look. "It would have been a much worse conversation if I had not fed." Eric said.

"I thought we had already had the conversation. Didn't we talk about this ages ago? You trusted me... and Michael."

"He is more persistent than I originally imagined."

"He's my friend. This house is supposed to be my home, Eric. I cannot live like this if I am not allowed friends here." I tried to keep my voice quiet and calm. I wanted to say my piece but I didn't want to make him angry, I just wanted to explain.

Eric didn't reply and we were silent while I ate. My head ached a little and I was finding concentrating difficult. I stood, a little unsteady.

"Stay still, Victoria. What do you need?"

"Just more juice, please. The carton's in the fridge."

Eric put my drink in front of me then reached into the back pocket of his jeans. "I brought you a gift from Dallas. It had to be small as I was flying. My bag will be delivered tomorrow."

The material was quite crumpled but I flattened it out and realised it was a tiny, blue and white Dallas Cowboys bikini with silver ties. "It's very cute. Thank you."

Eric kissed my forehead and sat back down.

"Will it be easier when Michael's married with kids? I think that will happen pretty soon." I gave the conversation one more shot.

"Really? You are not happy about that."

"No, I suppose not. It's none of my business, but I want Michael to be happy. I'm not sure if he will be, he's young, he's not known her very long." I finished lamely. I was sure Eric didn't want to hear this, but he did look as if he was listening. "I know you were young when you married, but it was different then, we don't really do that now."

"He's Were, do you forget he is not human? It is different for them too. I assume the girl is a Were?"

I nodded.

"A Were grandchild for the Colonel."

Again, I nodded. Eric thought the same as I did.

Did I forget Michael wasn't entirely human? I supposed it wasn't at the forefront of my mind. He seemed very human to me, even when his eyes had begun to change.

I decided to change the subject, Michael was awkward ground. "Has everything been resolved in Dallas?"

"It has. I can stay here now and concentrate on our maenad. Pam has been buying incredibly, overpriced wine and she has ordered a bull, which should arrive soon."

"A bull! A living one."

Eric smiled at my surprise. "Yes, a living bull. If there is any wine left over I shall bring it for you."

I knew he meant to be generous, but my stomach rolled. "Oh, sorry, I'm not sure if I can think about wine right now."

Eric came to stand by me and touched my cheek. "You are very pale, my pet."

"I need to rest a little, I think."

"The sun will be up soon, will you join me downstairs?" Eric's murmur in my ear probably brought a little colour to my cheeks, but I wasn't sure I was quite fit enough for what he seemed to have planned. I doubted resting would be involved. I hesitated, saying no would be difficult.

Eric must have noticed my hesitation. "Relax, my pet. I can see you are not well. I can take care of you." His kiss was just the slightest brush against my lips. "I can be gentle." He smiled a slow smile as I tipped my chin up a little to receive another kiss.

"Gentle?" I didn't mean to sound doubtful.

"Very gentle." Eric loosened my robe as he kissed me again, then he eased the robe off my shoulders and I sat before him in just my bra, which didn't take too long to remove. He seemed determined to prove he could be 'gentle', his hands and fingers were just brushing my body, his lips delicate against my breasts.

The nasty looking bite-mark took his attention. My high stool was a perfect height as he knelt before me and kissed, then licked at the bite. There was a tickle of pain at first but it melted away. His hands were softly, stroking my thighs, teasing me and, despite my earlier hesitation, I certainly wanted him now. The slight brush of the back one finger against my centre made me gasp a little.

Eric stood. "It has been a long time since we were together, my pet. I missed having company in Dallas. I no longer enjoy waking alone."

I let his words sink in a little. Did he mean he hadn't had company in Dallas? What did he mean by company? He'd certainly been hungry for blood when he got home, was he hungry for sex too. Apart from our earlier problem, Eric was certainly saying all the right things tonight.

"It is difficult for me to sleep without you." I whispered, a little wary of saying how much I missed him.

"Join me? Just say 'enough' if you are uncomfortable. You remember our word to stop?"

I nodded, smiled and murmured "I remember," as Eric took my hand and led me to his room.

.

"The problems in Dallas were caused by a pet." Eric told me.

"A pet? I thought it was that church? The Fellowship of The Sun?" I was confused and not quite expecting another conversation from Eric tonight.

"The church had help... from a trusted pet."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't sure why he was telling me this. We were laid, tangled together, in his bed. He had been gentle and caring, considerate, sweet even. We had reached that blissful moment together. His fangs had lowered, but as promised he had not bitten me, he just grazed my neck and tasted my blood.

I was relaxed and content but now Eric was concerned about something that seemed to have bothered him in Dallas. "The vampire did not realise quite what her pet wanted and the pet was able to betray her." He spoke calmly, but I thought he could be easily irritated if I said the wrong thing.

"But that's not me, it's not us. You know what I want."

"I do?"

"I want this." I pressed myself into his chest.

"Snuggling?" He asked with a quick smile.

"Snuggling and... well." I grinned and raised my eyebrows suggestively or so I hoped. I was relieved to see him smile, maybe we could make this conversation a happier one before he slept.

"Snuggling and sex, that is all you want? The pet in Dallas wanted to become one of us." Eric lost his smile.

"I don't want to be turned. I didn't think you wanted me to be?" I said carefully.

"I don't want to turn you, but do I want to know why you do not want to be turned."

I tried to wrap my head around his query. This was obviously bothering him, I needed to say the right thing. Fortunately, I think the truth was what he wanted to hear. "OK, well... there's a few reasons. First, I know you don't want to turn me. If I was turned, you wouldn't want me. Would you? I like that you want me." I managed a smile and got a smile in return. He also nodded, he wanted to hear more. "I'm nineteen, I haven't finished with this life yet and I am enjoying it. Although this life's a little strange sometimes."

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Eric was at his most inquisitive tonight.

"Not all of tonight. I didn't like it when you didn't trust me."

"I trust you to be here now and to stay here when I'm sleeping. But you understand this won't last forever?"

"Yes, I understand." I heard my voice shake. This wasn't a good time to get emotional. I had always known this wasn't a fairytale, there were no 'happy ever afters' for me with Eric. I put a bright smile on my face. "I figure I have a few years in me yet, a few years where you will still want me. I can worry about getting older later, I'm happy with you now."

"Good girl." Eric's words seemed to halt the conversation. A gentle kiss became pleasantly demanding and our re-union continued.

.

I slept very late into the afternoon. I think I needed my rest. When I finally woke all I needed was a bathroom and food, both easily accomplished once I had wriggled out from Eric's arms.

I didn't know the Were on patrol very well. His name was Eddie, he was polite and grateful for the sandwich I offered him. He had seen nothing of the maenad.

Eric's bag from Dallas had been delivered. He had said I could unpack for him, there were less clothes than he had taken. I supposed what he had been wearing when he was shot had been thrown away. I put most things in the wash basket to deal with later.

I wasn't awake for long. I ate a large breakfast, then called my mum trying my best to be chatty. I showered in Eric's black shower and crept back into bed beside him. At this time of year it was getting dark by seven o'clock and as I drifted off to sleep again it was Eric who woke me.

Eric was in a playful mood. I woke as his fingers made trails around my breasts, across my stomach, circled my hips and began moving up again. He must have seen my eyes flicker open as I woke, but I closed them again and he spoke as if to himself. "Ahh, my sweet pet is sleeping, I shouldn't wake her. I shall let her sleep. Her skin is soft and warm, I can touch her. I won't wake her, not yet. Mmm, she's moving for me. Spreading those lovely legs so I can tease her pretty pussy. Should I slip just one finger inside her? Yes. She is wet for me. Is my pet dreaming? Two fingers and she likes my thumb just there, just there."

I couldn't pretend to sleep any longer. I moaned.

"Ahh, Victoria, you wake?"

I gripped his wrist, desperately hoping he wouldn't stop.

"What do you want from me?"

"Please, sir, I want you. Your fingers."

"Beg a little more." Eric grinned down at me.

"Please, I want more. I want your fingers first. Make me wet, make me come for you. Please." I rose up to meet his teasing fingers as I came.

"I want you to fuck me, my pet. Ride me." Eric changed our position, I was astride him, desperate to please as he filled me. I kept my eyes on his beautiful face, my concentration on my centre, tightening myself around him as I moved.

He moved to sit up, knocking me out of time. I got a mad case of the giggles as we got back together again, I was exultant and still laughing as we came.

.

It was the last bit of fun we had for about a week. Eric was away a lot, distracted and dealing with the maenad. I saw a little of him when he came home, but he stayed away some nights. The maenad was not going away quietly.

Katie called me one evening while Eric was away. She was upset, almost in tears. Michael had announced his engagement to her family, who were thrilled. Her grandfather, Colonel Flood, had noticed that Katie wasn't exactly happy about the news and taken her aside to talk to her. I doubted that Katie was scolded often and could imagine that the Colonel could be incredibly stern when he needed to be. The wedding was planned for the spring. It seemed Weres didn't like to wait.

We still had a guard at the house, the Weres watching the woods for the maenad, but they saw nothing.

.

The night it was all over I was chatting to Paul who was on guard. He was worried about Katie who was still upset about Michael. I think he was even worried about Michael, who wasn't talking much. The young Were was probably more distracted than he should have been to be on look out.

Fortunately there was no need for a look out. Eric came home and declaring as he strode through the lounge. "The Maenad has gone."

I didn't think Paul met Eric very often, I was sure he was taking in the details to report back to Katie. Eric joined us outside in his usual black jeans, with black vest and a much more unusual black trench coat.

"She's gone!" My smile could have split my face in two.

"Damn! I never got to see her!" Paul grumbled.

"You should be grateful for that." Eric glared at Paul, who looked contrite. "You can leave us now and cancel the rest of the watch. I shall update the Colonel tomorrow evening. I have business to attend to tonight." Eric had moved behind me, slipping one arm around my waist and pressing his body to mine. I felt him hard against me and my face flushed, I could guess tonight's business.

"Yes, Mr Northman. Good evening." Paul said, he seemed happy to leave as he made his way around the side of the house.

"Good night, Paul. Thank you." I called after him, then I regretted calling as Paul looked back to wave just as Eric's hands began to move over me. I was wearing black jeans and a dark green long-sleeved t-shirt, the white hand at my zip and the other teasing my breast would have easy to see, especially for a Were. Paul looked away quickly and kept moving.

I assume that Eric felt me tense in his arms. His voice was cold. "Am I supposed to pretend I don't fuck you, my pet? Do you want to look sweet and innocent for all the Weres?"

"He's Katie's boyfriend. He's not thinking about us." I managed to say.

"Then why do you worry about what he sees?" Eric's quick fingers undid the button on my jeans. "If I want to fuck you out here, then I shall."

I couldn't reply and leaned back against him.

"Any objections, Victoria?" Eric asked as his fingers brushed close to my damp centre.

"No, none..." I hesitated, then risked saying. "But we would be more comfortable indoors."

"We could have fun here, my pet, fucking in the fresh air."

"Yes, but, if you want me on my back or on my knees, this will hurt." I scuffed my foot on the decking. Eric moved a hand up, under my t-shirt, which rode up. There was a breeze, cool against my stomach.

"And that's your only objection. Your comfort? You are not worried about cameras, are you, my pet?"

Of course I was. I couldn't lie. If I looked straight ahead I would be looking down the lens. I didn't want that. "I'm sorry but, yeah, I am worried about the cameras. Could we stop a moment? Switch the cameras off?"

Eric's teasing fingers stopped and moved from me. He stepped back and straightened my t-shirt. My face burned with embarrassment. It took me a moment to realise he was no longer stood behind me, Eric had gone indoors.

I followed him into the lounge and began apologising as I got inside. Eric took his phone from his pocket and turned his back to me, as he took off the trench coat and left it over a dining chair.

The wave of his hand stopped me talking. "I need to speak to Pam. Shall I join you upstairs? Get in bed if you like, we can fuck the boring way."

"Eric!" I gasped, offended, upset. "Boring?" I protested, but he was already on the phone.

My nerves were jangling as I ran upstairs. Was I boring him? Just because I preferred not to fuck where people I knew could see me. I tried to think clearly. I needed a plan for tonight. Clothes were definitely not required, I left my jeans and top in my walk-in wardrobe and considered underwear. Maybe not, simply naked might suit Eric more tonight. I wondered how long I would have to wait for him to come upstairs, he had seemed ready earlier so I doubted he would talk to Pam long unless he wanted to torment me.

The simple option seemed the best. I sat naked in front of my dressing table mirror and combed my hair, waiting for him.

"Not hiding in bed."

"No, sir, I'm just waiting for you. I apologise Eric, I'm sorry I wasn't comfortable outside."

He was considering me in the reflection of the mirror. "Are you ashamed to be with me, my pet? You often like to hide."

How could he think that? I was on the defensive immediately. "Of course not. Not at all. I'm proud to be yours, just when we're together I prefer no one else to be around. I don't want to share you!"

"You are a little exhibitionist sometimes. That night in Fangtasia?"

I tried to calm down and explain. "I think that seemed different because I didn't know them, they didn't know me." I had been about to say that the Weres here knew me but it seemed better not to mention them. I paused for a moment. "It was almost a year ago, that night in Fangtasia."

I was relieved to see the reflection of Eric smile at the memory. "You have been mine a long time."

"I hope I'm not boring you." I whispered.

"No, my pet. I just wanted us to celebrate now the maenad had gone, thought we could try somewhere new." His large hands stroked my shoulders and then moved up to caress my throat. "Stand for me, let me see you."

I was happy to, Eric moved my chair out from between us and stood close behind me. His hands were just on my waist, still for a while. I leaned back into his chest and tipped my head back, he kissed me slowly and his hands moved slowly too. Both of us turned back to the mirror to watch his hands travelling and teasing. I leaned back into him again and slipped one hand back to tug at his vest. "You're wearing too much."

"Then it is my turn to apologise." He whispered in my ear then took a step back to quickly remove everything. He grin matched mine as he pulled me back to him, a couple of steps further back was a better view. I relaxed, watching his hands then raising my eyes to his face watching his smile and relieved to see it.

He gave me my release slowly and I watched as he nuzzled my neck, then bit and tasted my blood. It was amazing that I was still standing. Eric let me catch my breath then took my hands, he walked backwards, leading me on.

"Time for bed." He smiled.

I blushed. "You didn't want to."

"I want to now." He pulled back the covers, so I climbed on to the bed and Eric joined me. He drew the covers back up over our heads, we were hiding together.

.

I was sleepy but thought I would manage to stay awake until Eric slept. We went to his downstairs room and while walking naked through the lounge I said, "I'm so pleased that maenad's gone and we get the house to ourselves again. You did say she was gone? Or is she dead?"

"She has just gone. She got what she wanted and left."

"What did she want?"

"A relatively small price. Four or five killed. She left us to deal with the clean up." Eric pulled me onto his bed with him.

"People died?"

"Did you think she had just decided to go for no reason?" Eric seemed surprised at my shock.

"I hadn't really thought... Were they humans or vampires, or something else?" I tried not to think about what the something else could be.

"They were human." Eric replied.

I struggled not to look upset.

"They were murderers, if that helps? They beat a man to death. Maybe that's why she accepted them as a sacrifice." Eric voice was so matter of fact, but I could not shake the shock. "We were quite fortunate, Victoria. You worry about people who do not concern us."

"I will try not to worry." I whispered. Eric was settling down to sleep, I lay next to him and closed my eyes. Hoping that I would sleep soon too.

.

There was a small news report on television the next afternoon, it certainly wasn't headlines. There had been a house fire at Bon Temps, bodies had been found. Police were hinting at some sort of suicide pact, they were not looking for suspects. No one seemed to be worrying too much about these people.

Eric's new trench coat was still over a dining room chair, I took it upstairs to his walk-in wardrobe. Hoping that out of sight, would be out of mind and he wouldn't wear it too often.

Earlier that week I had put some of Eric's clothes away, some of the plain t-shirts he had taken to Dallas he didn't wear very often so I clearly remembered putting them on one of the lower shelves. I had seen the pink lycra outfit then, the outfit he had worn to our Private Halloween Party so long ago. Seeing it had made me smile. Now the flash of gaudy colour was gone. Eric had only ever worn that outfit for me, but it was no longer here.

.

.

**It's difficult for me to work out if it is obvious which part of the books we are at! For example, Eric coming home in a trench coat and wanting sex outdoors was after he protected Sookie at the orgy. Is that clear? Or should I be doing more Authors notes? **

**I look forward to hearing your opinions – Thanks in advance for any help!**

**Thanks again for all reviews and alerts. I love those e-mails. **

**I have an off-shoot planned after this so please add me on author alert if you'd like more of Eric and Victoria. **

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**15th June 2011**


	66. Club Dead I

_A/N ~ Words in italics are straight from the books and are the property of Charlaine Harris along with the SVM characters and story._

**.**

**Quick Summary: The maenad has gone...**

.

I considered asking Eric about the missing pink lycra outfit but didn't. There didn't seem to be any point. Eric would probably tell me the truth if I asked him and I didn't see how he could tell me anything good. It seemed easier not to know. I was pleased that the trench coat stayed in his wardrobe, hopefully never to be worn again.

It had been a busy couple of months for Eric. He'd been to New Orleans to update the Queen on the maenad, then spent more time there as they had a short conference for the Louisiana sheriffs just six months after the anniversary. He was still on regular duty at Fangtasia but also getting involved buying, selling and renting properties. Every now and then he'd hand me an estate agents details or show me a place on the internet, saying "I bought that tonight."

Eric was certainly enjoying his work, I believed he was still enjoying his home life too. He still spent his Monday nights off with me, more often that not at the cinema or watching movies on the new bigger-than-ever wide-screen that he had got fitted. After the time I spent trying to choose sunny movies for him, he actually enjoyed The Day After Tomorrow because he never got to see the snow any more. Van Helsing made him laugh, more than I had ever seen him laugh before. I was amazed they released the film now the Vamps were out, but if all Vampires reacted like Eric then they had a comedy hit on their hands.

The sex was still fantastic. I could only hope it was for him too. Eric certainly said that he enjoyed being woken by me and when he returned from a night or two away he seemed hungrier than ever. Our games were less frequent, but fun when they came around. I still paid a lot of attention to my looks. I was running, more than swimming, in the cooler weather. I got my hair and nails done at Megan's regularly and continued to buy clothes and underwear to keep him entertained.

I did notice more than ever, that sometimes he just wasn't there. Physically he was there, but his mind had wondered off somewhere. It was like he slept when he was awake. He stayed still, calm and composed. I couldn't work out if he realised he had drifted away. There were less daylight hours in November and December, I guessed he was just missing his sleep. Although I didn't remember this 'phasing-out' from last year.

.

Christmas was coming again. I was totally prepared this year. Our lights, the tree and other greenery were ordered well in advance.

Gifts for home had been ordered and were due to be delivered in good time.

I was getting a Harrod's hamper delivered for Megan and Mr Edwards, they had been at home from holidays for quite while. I'd spent some afternoons with Megan and had another dinner party for the three of us when Eric was away one Saturday night.

I saw a little less of Katie as she was studying hard but I got her a handbag that I knew she loved. I had given the bag to her already, via Paul, as she claimed she needed it for her mothers Christmas Party that was being held a couple of weekends before Christmas.

I had been invited to the party and Eric had said I could go, although there were a few provisos. Paul was working the Saturday evening and Sunday morning, but was going to the party in between his shifts. Katie had persuaded him to take me there and back home again, we'd only be there for a couple of hours but I was happy with that. Eric had double checked who would be attending, it was pretty much an extended family party, and not one hundred percent Were so he'd been content. Michael would be there with his fiancé, Kelli, I'd still only met her the once and for this meeting I was preparing to be incredibly nice to her. Matt Green had told me he was planning on being there with his wife, Julie, who was having another baby, I was looking forward to meeting her. Even Colonel Flood would be there.

After last year's struggles, I had given in trying to get a gift for Pam. I had hardly seen her for months and she didn't seem to be expected here at Christmas. I wasn't sure if Eric was planning on getting her anything for the extra work she put in at Fangtasia over Christmas. The bar certainly seemed to be buzzing on the few occasions I visited.

I had bought things for Eric, nothing too big but little things he might need, or like. Shirts and t-shirts in his style. Yet another leather jacket and underwear, I knew he preferred going commando, but he sometimes wore underwear when wearing a suit.

I knew about one gift that Eric had bought me. I thought he was working but one night in early December I heard him call "Victoria!" from the office. It was the kind of call that had a smile behind it, I ran!

"Hi?" I said, smiling too as I opened the office door. He beckoned with a couple of fingers, I smiled even wider.

"The sixties were fun." He stated.

"Which sixties?" I laughed, but I knew when he meant when he pulled me onto his lap, in front of his computer screen. "OK. Nineteen sixties. You liked the mini-skirt?"

"Very much. It was actually a shock to begin with but I began to appreciate the shorter skirt."

I grinned at his honesty while I looked at the dress he had on screen. At first I thought it was the actual iconic Mary Quant, monochromatic dress. I was sure it was a copy when I realised this version was in black and white leather. "How cute!"

"We should get it." Eric seemed convinced.

"Do you like it?" I murmured in his ear.

"Oh, yes. I like the boots."

"White boots will get messy, but I wear my black ones."

Eric was already clicking on the site. The black and white mini dress was bought. I flinched at the price, but he liked it, so that was fine.

It was December by the time the dress arrived. We'd had fun when I first wore it at home, Eric certainly enjoyed the boots and the dress was so short he had hardly had to raise it as he slipped inside me. It was too warm to wear for long so Eric helped me out of the dress and asked if I would wear it to Fangtasia the following night.

"Oh! OK. I haven't been there for a while. That'll be fun."

"It might be busy as we're getting lots of Christmas business again, but I've no meetings planned so I should have time to sit with you a while."

.

The following night we showered together once Eric woke, then I went upstairs to dress, straighten my hair and put a little make-up on. Eric's phone had been busy which wasn't always a good sign. Thinking he might be in a hurry, I grabbed a little black bag to go with the Mary Quant dress and knee-high boots, then made my way downstairs.

Eric was on the phone in the lounge. I came down the stairs, smiling, he probably got a great view of my legs from where he was. He saw me but he wasn't really watching me. He was talking carefully, a little like he did when he wanted to calm me down.

"_Sookie, are you listening? I can tell that you are. Listen and obey me. For now, tell no one what has happened. Act just as normal. Live your life as you always do. One of us will be watching you all the time, whether you think so or not. Even in the day, we'll find some way to guard you. We will avenge Bill, and we will protect you_."

I didn't want to listen anymore. I waved my hand back up the stairs, as if to say I'll be up here and turned to go back upstairs. As I reached the top of the stairs I heard him snort and snap, "_Tell Pam to shut up_." His flash of anger made me jump.

My old friend, jealousy, returned. The green-eyed monster was raging inside me. Blondie, the telepath, was back. I hadn't heard her name for months, but she was back and she was in trouble, or maybe, her vampire was.

Eric had sounded as if he was calming Sookie, she must be scared. I remembered him talking to me like that when I was upset. He wanted to protect her, wanted to keep her safe. I clutched at straws, hoping that he was being so sweet to her because he wanted her services as a telepath. But I still remembered how he had looked at her.

Even Pam seemed to be with Blondie. Maybe Pam, who had once said I was an ideal pet for Eric, was switching sides.

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his phone call to end.

Eric called me from downstairs quite a while later. I automatically walked to the stairs and headed down them. I wasn't halfway down when Eric began, "Tonight is not a good night for you to come to Fangtasia, my pet."

"OK." I didn't ask for his reasons, he knew I had heard his phone conversation.

"We seem to have lost a vampire." He actually gave a wry smile.

"Bill Compton?"

Eric nodded.

"I didn't realise he was a friend of yours?"

"No, he's not a friend, but I need to make sure he is found." Eric was talking in the same calm, reassuring voice he had used in his phone conversation to Sookie. "He is from this area now, so he is granted my protection and he is a favourite of Queen Sophie-Anne's, so it would be beneficial to me if he were found safe."

Everything Eric said made sense, but I still tried a question. "And the telepath, is she still his?"

"Sookie? Yes and we are taking care of her. Just as someone would take care of you." I had reached him now, he gently touched my cheek as he told me. "I may need to go away..."

"Tonight?"

"Probably not tonight, we need to know where to look first. I have to go. Maybe tomorrow night for your sexy dress? OK?" Eric kissed my forehead.

I murmured "OK" as he left.

.

Eric got home before dawn, but we didn't talk much before he slept for the day. If anything too bad had happened, I thought he would have told me.

I wasn't very subtle, before I got back in bed with him at night fall, I hung my black and white dress on the outside of his wardrobe. I hooked an ice-white set of bra and panties on the hanger and put the boots beneath. If I was invited to Fangtasia I was ready.

When he woke I was astride him, a little later he fed from my thigh then came to sit next to me at the head of the bed. He noticed my hint. "I see you would like to visit Fangtasia tonight."

"I'd like to, if you think it would be OK."

"We still haven't heard anything about Compton. This isn't a good time."

I nodded, I was half-prepared to argue but decided I should the idea it drop.

"Will you shower with me?"

I was disappointed, but agreed, this seemed a pleasant alternative. We spent a warm and soapy time under the shower. I made a conscious effort to relax and made plans to unearth the Christmas decorations from last year, the tree was due to be delivered that weekend.

I was chattering, telling Eric my new plans or the night as I stood on the bed, wrapped in a towel drying his shoulders and back.

He surprised me by bringing the conversation back up. "Why do you want to go to Fangtasia?"

"Oh, err. Well, I got a really great dress. I want to show off." I shrugged, but he had turned and was still looking expectantly at me, wanting more reasons, I assumed. "I haven't been for a while, this will probably be the last time I can go this year, as I guess you'll be too busy leading up to Christmas. And if you have to go away to sort out Bill Compton then it would be nice to spend sometime with you. It doesn't matter." I shrugged, they weren't great reasons, I just wanted to go.

"How long will it take you to get ready?"

"Really, I can be quick! Just my hair to sort out... I can put make-up on at Fangtasia to save time?"

Eric lifted me down off the bed. "If I hear anything before we leave, anything that might become a problem with Compton, then I will change my mind. I may have to spend sometime in the office so you might be bored, watching me work. But if you are sure you want to visit then... Run, get ready, be quick."

I kissed him on the cheek, making a lip-smacking sound and ran.

.

I decided to take a much bigger bag and before we left I put Lord of The Rings in it, and a couple of pieces of fruit, this turned out to be a fabulous idea as I had a really boring night ahead of me.

Pam was stood waiting for the Vette as Eric pulled up, she had her phone to her ear, but finished with the call to speak to Eric, as we made our way to his office. I didn't know what language they were speaking, but it sounded intense. I knew they would just be talking over my head if I went in the office with them, so as we passed the staff restroom I indicated that's where I would be. Eric barely nodded at me, he was intent on listening to Pam.

I put on a little make-up but I hadn't been in there long when Pam joined me. I couldn't help but look surprised to see her in there. She handed me a key. "That is for Eric's office. I have a message from him. Stay in his office while the bar is open, do not open the door to anyone. Gerald has another key, he may need to use the safe. Eric should be back shortly."

Damn! I thought but said, "OK. Where's Eric going?"

"He's already gone, Chow and I are leaving now." Pam was purposefully vague.

"You're all leaving Fangtasia?" I was surprised. Generally either Pam or Eric were here when they were open, but now Chow was going too.

"Eric said you knew about our missing person." Pam said.

I nodded.

"We have to leave to sort out Bill Compton's mess. So be a good, little pet and do as you are told. Gerald can cope here." Pam snapped at me.

"OK!" I held up my hands in a surrender gesture, it wasn't my fault Bill Compton had gone. Pam left in a huff, she was really worked up about this, maybe this really could be a problem for Eric.

I got settled on the leather sofa in the office, read my book and ate my fruit. If I could have concentrated on Lord Of The Rings maybe time would have passed quicker, but I could hear music from the bar, hear people pass the door and time passed slowly.

There wasn't much stock in the office but I found cola and peanuts, the alcohol and bottled blood were kept more securely. Peanuts weren't a good choice as they made me thirsty, drinking wasn't a good choice because after a couple of hours I was wondering about a trip to the Ladies. I listened at the door, not wanting to bump into any member of staff, vampire or human. It seemed to be quiet so I made a dash for it.

No problems on the outward trip, I rushed in the restroom and it wasn't long before I was listening at the door again to try and get a safe trip back. I thought I was fine, but I ran straight into Belinda, one of the regular waitresses.

"Hey! You shouldn't be back here!" She was right, as far as she was concerned I was just a girl who Eric saw occasionally. I shouldn't be back of house when he wasn't with me. She was about to call someone but I managed to stop her.

"Eric gave me a key!" I held the key up as proof. Belinda still looked sceptical but she paused, so I continued. "He's had to go out. I think he wanted to make sure he could feed when he got back."

She grinned. "I suppose he'll make the wait worth your while."

I grinned back, all girls together. "Are you busy out there?" I tried to divert the conversation.

"Ah, it's chaos. Ginger's got a headache and isn't doing too much. I'm going out to get her a sandwich and painkillers. She has to take care of herself. She'll let anyone feed from her."

I should probably have felt sympathy for Ginger after Belinda said that but I concentrated on one word. "I don't suppose you'd grab me a sandwich too?"

.

I'm sure that time began to move faster once I had a fuller stomach, I lost myself in the book for a couple of hours and had a real fright when Gerald opened the office door.

If Gerald noticed my heart was pounding, he studiously ignored it. "Any problems back here?"

"No, it been quiet. Thanks. Busy out there?"

He held up a cash bag. "Very."

I hadn't talked too much to Gerald, or Chow the other new vampire. They seemed to share Longshadows duties as Fangtasia got busier. Longshadow was actually easier to chat to, but I supposed he was very confident of his position. He must have been confident to steal from Eric and Pam.

Gerald and Chow were pretty much opposites to look at. Chow was striking, exotic with loads of tattoos and often bare-chested. Gerald was average looking, wore a outdated pin-striped suit and I'm sure he added a little, fake English in his accent to make himself more interesting. Most Vampires seemed to be turned when young and beautiful, Gerald didn't quite hit either target. I did wonder about his story, but was unlikely to hear it.

"Have you heard from Eric or Pam?" I asked.

"They should be back in an hour. We may still be clearing the bar. One of the waitresses has left early, she is 'sick' so we are short of staff." It seemed Gerald was as irritated by sickness as you would imagine most perfectly 'healthy' vampires to be. I assumed he meant Ginger's headache had got worse.

"I can help."

"No, you are to stay here."

"Pam said I should stay here while the bar was open, It's closed now, so I can help. I'm sure Sheriff Northman would prefer to see this place tidy when he gets back." I let the last sentence hang in the air while Gerald thought it through.

.

By the time Gerald let a huge, handsome, husky looking man into the bar I was wiping down tables and laughing at something that Theresa said. She and Belinda were surprised when I offered to help clear tables, but pleased with the help. They weren't particularly subtle in appraising the new arrival strode in and they seemed impressed. He was still certainly something to look at.

Alcide Herveaux and I did a 'Do I know you?' double take, but I remembered Katie's crush and the grumpy Were from over a year ago. He reached the bar as the same time as I did to off-load a tray of dirty glasses.

"Hi. Is the Sheriff around? I'm supposed to meet him." Alcide glanced at Gerald, with a scowl. "He was vague."

"He's due back, anytime." I replied.

"Hmm." Alcide growled a little, but not quite enough to give his real self away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to add to the vagueness. I'm not sure where he is." I admitted. I was often irritated by vague vampires myself and could sympathise. "Can I get you a beer?" It seemed like a good idea to play waitress.

"Thanks, but it's morning for me."

"We got orange juice, I think."

He accepted politely and I got him a drink from one of those little bottles that should really go with vodka.

"So, you're still Northman's?"

That was an awkward question. I just smiled and said, "Sometimes."

I wasn't sure if he should know how much I was Eric's, playing the waitress who occasionally had a fling with the boss seemed to suit.

"You're going to get soaked here, do you want to sit at a table?" Theresa was absent mindedly washing down the bar, with water and suds splashing freely, so Alcide moved to a booth. I wondered if he'd picked the booth where Eric had killed the bitten-weres from on purpose, but at least it was away from the bar, and Theresa and Belinda who were paying a great deal of attention to us.

"You certainly kept our secret. Thank you." Alcide commented quietly as I passed him a little later. I remembered he had wanted Eric to glamour me when I found out about Weres.

"No worries, I was pleased to be trusted." I said. I had finished all I could see to do to help, so I perched on the seat at the edge of his booth. "I became friends with Katie, Colonel Flood's granddaughter?" I wondered how he'd react to her name, I had to mention her.

"Ahh, yeah. I've known her since she was a kid. She's a great girl, bit of a motor-mouth." He said with a smile. I couldn't detect any undying love for Katie hidden in his words, more of a little sisterly affection. Katie would have to stay happy and stick with Paul.

"Do you see many of us? I'd prefer it if no one knew I was here." Alcide looked a little embarrassed.

"I think I've proved I can keep keep quiet." I said and got a nod of thanks. I was actually disappointed I wouldn't be able to tell Katie I'd seen him. She'd love the gossip.

Weirdly Alcide must have been thinking about gossip too. "You're the girl that Colonel Flood's so worried about!"

"What?" I was too surprised with his statement to hide it.

"He's worried that Michael's too interested in a girl, a girl who's involved with Vampires. That's you."

"Michael's engaged." I protested.

"Hey, engagements don't always last. Believe me, I know." Alcide scowled. Katie had said he had a girlfriend. Were they engaged? I couldn't remember.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Gerald had left the main bar, hopefully he wasn't listening in. Belinda and Theresa were behind the bar, but the music was still on, so although they were looking over I doubted they could hear.

Alcide looked around him too, before he continued. "Look, his family are scared he'll do something stupid one day. He's a nice kid..."

"So am I!" I interrupted, getting irritated.

"Yeah, cos nice girls always work in Vampire Bars!"

"So, this is just a nice, social chat between you and Eric, you're not _working_ for him?" I hoped I sounded suitably sarcastic.

Alcide looked a little chastised.

I wasn't sure if he'd actually apologise but I wanted out of this conversation. "I'd better go. Good night or good morning, whichever."

"Good night. You take care of yourself, OK?"

"I will. You too."

.

.

**Just a little "placement" note: While Victoria was bored at Fangtasia, Eric "was using the shotgun approach to bend [Sookie] to his will". I always loved that line. **

**I am a big fan of Alcide's and wanted to include him. Just a reminder (pimp) that I wrote a little one-shot starring him called "Chasing My Tail." It's full of Were-Lemons and if you haven't read it I hope you'll take a look.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm relieved most people seem to know where the story is at in comparison to the books, but I'll continue to comment afterwards just incase.**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**22nd June 2011**


	67. Club Dead II

**Quick Update: Victoria is jealous when she hears Eric console Sookie over Bill Compton disappearance. Alcide Herveaux is working for Eric. **

.

It was close to dawn when Eric and I finally got home, he had driven as fast as usual and I kept quiet while he kept his eyes on the road. The only question he asked me was if I spoke to Alcide.

"Yeah, he remembered me and thanked me for keeping their secret. I kind of let him think I worked at Fangtasia."

Eric looked sharply at me.

"It seemed more discreet?" I added, Eric nodded and didn't object. As he turned back the road, I added. "He asked me not to mention to anyone that he's working for you."

"Fucking hypocrite." Eric growled. I hoped he'd say more. What was Alcide doing for him? But Eric focussed on getting us home before the sun. He managed it with a good fifteen minutes to spare.

I undressed and slipped into bed, Eric called Pam. I assumed he called to confirm to her that he was safe from the sun, but the call took a while. By the time Eric joined me in bed his eyes seemed heavy, he settled onto his back.

"Are you hungry?" I whispered, moving closer to him.

"There's no time tonight, my pet."

"I'll be here when you wake." I smiled, but that dropped from my face quickly.

"No, Victoria. I need to leave quickly tomorrow night, I have things to do at Fangtasia then I will be away, hopefully finding Bill Compton. Don't wake me."

I was stunned, but tried not to get upset. Damn! "I can get some things together for you. Are you taking your suit bag?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I'd like to. That's my way of taking care of you."

"Thank you. I need suits. No Fangtasia shirts." He mumbled a little, his eyes drooped.

I kissed his cheek. "Sleep well."

.

I made sure I wasn't sitting waiting for him to come out of his office at nightfall. I was upstairs with his bag partly packed so he could add anything I hadn't put in. I'd only got out two suits, hoping he wouldn't be away too long. I'd picked out two that he had bought recently for the conference Queen Sophie-Anne had just had. A smart, blue suit and a fancy, brown one that I knew he was pleased with.

It had been difficult to know what to be wearing when Eric woke. He had made it pretty clear that he didn't want to feed from me or have sex before he left, but that didn't stop me wanting him. I seriously considered greeting him in a basque, stockings and heels but decided to try and be a little more subtle.

I had a denim dress that I hadn't worn much. It was sleeveless, knee length and a simple fitted style, but not tight because it had buttons running all the way down from the neckline to the hem.

Eric arrived upstairs in a Fangtasia t-shirt and jeans, he was barefoot so he obviously wasn't going straight away. He kissed my cheek, wished me good evening then concentrated on his luggage for a moment. He added just one shirt to the ones I had put in the suit carrier. I mentally totted up, only two suits and four shirts meant he couldn't be away too long.

He went back to his walk in, I followed him, working up the nerve to make a move. "Very pretty." He commented as he saw a new dress hanging by the doorway to my wardrobe.

"You like it? I was going to wear it to the party this weekend. It is still OK for me to go?"

"Of course."

"I can wear my silver chain with it." The dress was more modest than I usually wore, being knee length with little capped sleeves. I had chosen it for the colour, it was emerald green, with a light sheen and had a floaty skirt that swished nicely.

I was stood quite close to him now and couldn't resist brushing against him a little.

"And wear your diamonds. Show off for the Weres." He insisted. I nodded, smiling in agreement.

When he turned I was right in front of him. I was longing for him, he must have caught my scent. Eric looked straight down and he crooked an eyebrow. "You should probably wear a bra too, my pet."

"Oh, I must have forgot." I said in a fake, embarrassed voice.

Eric made a slight growl, I wasn't sure if he was disapproving or interested. His hand caressed one breast and his thumb rubbed over one aching nipple that was hard against the rough denim.

I managed to say, "I hope I didn't forget anything else." Eric must have know I wasn't wearing underwear. I was so desperate for him that if I'd been wearing panties they would have been soaked.

There were at least a couple of seconds when I thought he was going to go. Just leave the house and leave me here, aching for him. I think for a moment, even he thought he was going to go too, but a more base instinct kicked in.

One hand systematically popped buttons, the other reached into the dress. I moaned at his cool touch.

"You are a naughty girl, Victoria..." He sounded hungry and angry at the same time.

His hands moved further. I could only gasp. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I want you..." _I love you. I'll miss you._ I somehow managed to keep those words inside.

The last buttons were open, the dress hung from my shoulders and I shrugged it off as I reached for his jeans. His button and the zip were strained but he was quickly freed.

My back was against the corridor wall, as he lifted me from the floor. A large hand gripped my butt, his body was against mine, pinning me to the wall as fingers explored. The wait and desperation made me ready for him and Eric didn't waste time. He was inside me, deep inside me, so quickly. His lips sucked hard on my nipples, fangs grazing my breasts as he pumped quickly into me. All I managed to do was grip his shoulders tight, squeeze him inside me and wait for the explosion to take me over.

The relief of feeling him come inside me, feeling him bite me was immense. I was shaking and panting, trying to get myself together. Eric pushed a little on my knees so I lowered my feet to the floor and leaned back against the corridor wall.

He left me there.

My legs weren't going to hold me for long. I sank to my knees, trying to steady my breathing. That had been fast.

Eric had got changed, different jeans, different t-shirt and was carrying his suit carrier as he passed me. He put a finger under my chin, so I was looking up at him. "Don't play that game with me again." His voice was harsh and Arctic.

I was too stunned and scared to reply. If I'd had anything to say he would have missed it, as he left the house.

I had no idea when he would be back and I had angered him. I don't think he was furious about the way I had delayed him, just that I had. I had plenty of time ahead of me to worry about what I had done, to try and work out how to fix it. Right now, I had no idea how to make things right.

.

I spent a long time getting ready for Katie's Mom's party. Paul was working until nine in the evening so he was collecting me soon after, he was planning on leaving the party after midnight but before one in the morning as he had to work the next day. We would only get a couple of hours there, which was fine by me, I realised I had taken longer than that getting ready. I wasted time, trying to shove any worries about Eric to the back corner of my mind.

I was a little nervous about meeting new people, I hadn't been to anything that could be called a party for so long. I hoped very few would know who I was, I was happy to be known as Katie's friend for the night.

I had spent quite a while working out what to wear. Katie had said there would be people there in jeans and not all would dress up, but she had got a new dress for the night and it seemed rude to wear jeans to a party that seemed to be a bit of an event for the family.

I was pleased with the green dress, it looked quite modest and sweet, something my mum would like to see me in at a family event. I was planning to wear my flat black ballet shoes but I'd had them a while and they didn't look smart. So I settled on black heels with a tiny black bag and, as requested by Eric, my diamond cluster earrings, with the silver chain as a necklace in long loops. My shoulders were covered so I wasn't worrying about a cardi or wrap, Katie had mentioned even with air-conditioning the party might get a little warm because of all the Weres! I put my favourite brown leather jacket on for the drive and would leave it in Paul's car.

When Paul arrived he had borrowed one of the flashy, black estate cars so we were arriving in style and comfort. Paul was in high spirits, not surprising as he was pretty much always in a good mood. Conversation was easy, Christmas and Katie were good topics for both of us and if we ran out of chat then we sang along to Christmas songs provided by the radio.

I had always had the impression that Katie's family were quite well off, and I was right. It was dark so I couldn't see much, but the street was lined with large family houses, all very well cared for with Christmas lights blazing.

Paul parked on the street. "If I get on the drive we might get blocked in, we might never get out of here... I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow!"

We were greeted by Katie's Mom who I would have known even without an introduction. Katie wasn't the only chatterbox in the family. "Welcome, Victoria, I am so glad you could join us. So nice to have new young faces around." She kissed me on both cheeks, glancing at my diamonds as she did so. "Yes, Paul, it nice to have some of the same young faces around too." She kissed him too, hardly drawing a breath. "How are you? Such a shame you have to work tomorrow, I will make sure you leave here at a reasonable hour. Don't think I won't carry you out of here. There's food and drink in the dining room, more drink in the lounge. I think Katie's there. Have a wonderful evening."

Paul led the way as we set off to find Katie. We passed Matt Green, the head of security at the estate and his wife Julie, who were sitting as she was most definitely pregnant. I asked after Matt Junior, their first son, who was being spoiled by his grandmother that night.

There was a varied mix of ages at the party, it was definitely very family orientated, though we were probably among the youngest there. Paul knew everyone and introduced me as Katie's friend to a few people as we made our way through the comfortably crowded house.

I noticed one person dodge an introduction, Kelli, Michael's fiancé was stood in a doorway. When I saw her she had already seen me and was glaring, this changed to a slight smile as she saw that I'd seen her, then she ducked away, through the door. I was planning on being nice but maybe she was right, avoiding each other might be the right thing to do.

I decided I was dressed appropriately, most of the women were dressed nicely in a bright mix of party dresses. The men were generally in trousers and shirts, a few suits but no ties. Everyone looked pretty comfortable, and the rather fancy house had a relaxed atmosphere.

"Ohh, I'm so glad you here." Katie was at full volume tonight. She kissed me, both cheeks, just like her Mom, then hugged Paul. "Yeah, yeah, I'm glad your here too." She said to him as they kissed sweetly, and kept their arms around each other. "Paul! Victoria's not even got a drink, you are supposed to be looking out for her. Food, drink then we have to go somewhere quiet cos I've heard some gossip that I am dying to tell."

The food was simple but tasty, chilli and rice, easy to eat in little bowls and a cold buffet too. Katie insisted we try the mulled wine as she had spent much of the day preparing it. We exchanged compliments on outfits, Katie had seen my diamonds before and promised she would keep checking they were still there as we went outside onto a quieter terrace at the back of the house.

There were a few seats out here and we found a bench fit the three of us. They had two space heaters just like the one I had at home. "I told my mum about your heater and she had to get some, we can invite more people if we can get them outside too. Oh, it's so nice to sit down, it's been chaos here today. These parties take so much preparation that I can hardly enjoy them," said Katie at full speed. She was smiling, so I didn't think she disliked the preparations that much.

"It's a great party. Gorgeous house, and it's lovely out here. This is really good. Did you make this?" I asked.

"Mom does the chilli, she's scared I'll make it too hot. I'm only allowed to do the rice!" She laughed.

"Katie, stop fishing for sympathy and compliments. You promised us gossip." Paul interrupted her.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? Alcide Herveaux!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh no, not Alcide?" Paul, who knew all about Katie's crush, rolled his eyes and laughed. "Where is he? I thought you'd have left me for him by now."

"Aww, hon! I wouldn't do that, besides he's not here! He called my mom this morning and had to cancel."

"Is that the gossip? That's all you got!"

I was giggling through chilli and rice listening to the two of them banter. Never in a million years would Katie leave Paul for Alcide, even if she got the chance. I did take a second to wonder at the co-incidence that I had just been talking to Alcide, but I couldn't share that conversation.

"Michael, come join us. The Gossip Queen is going to tell us something... eventually!" Paul called out to Michael as he put his head out to look around the terrace.

We exchanged smiles and hellos, and Michael pulled up a chair to Paul's side of our bench. Michael was wearing a dark suit with a bright white shirt and looked as smart as I had ever seen him.

"Mikey, did you eat enough? I can get you some more?" Katie always mothered her favourite uncle.

"Thanks but yes, I'm still full from the two bowls you got me earlier. This will do nicely." He held up his beer bottle, probably so Katie didn't rush to get him another. "What's the gossip?"

"It's about Alcide!" Katie announced again.

Michael laughed. "What? Did he smile at you? Paul, I don't know how you put up with her."

"Oh, I'll dump her when someone better comes along." Paul smiled and kissed Katie's cheek, while she was pretending to be offended.

I caught Michael's eye and we both rolled our eyes at the lovebirds. "Where is he?" Michael said to interrupt them.

"Well, if you'd let me tell my story you'd know!" Katie huffed.

"Ignore them Katie, tell me! I need gossip." I offered and Katie pointedly turned her back on her teasing boyfriend and uncle.

"Well... Alcide used to be engaged to Debbie Pelt, _a bitch_," Katie added in a whisper. "But they broke up a couple of months ago and she's just got engaged to someone else. Apparently he's occasionally an owl! They had a party last night and a friend of mine went."

"A friend of _yours_ went to Debbie Pelt's Engagement Party!" Michael exclaimed. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised about the owl comment. No one else was.

"Yup, Louise Ryan." Katie continued. "She's seeing some new guy from Jackson and he's a friend of the owl's. I'm sure Debbie doesn't have friends of her own. Louise said they went to a fancy Vampire Bar, but she was getting really bored, pretending to laugh at Pelt's jokes, desperate to leave, when who should show up but Alcide!"

Katie had her audience's attention now. After a few exclamations from us she continued. "Lou's no idea if he knew the party was happening but he had a stunning girl with him. They were both very dressed up and Pelt was furious!"

"Good move, Alcide!" Paul was grinning.

Michael was shaking his head. "I doubt he knew Debbie'd be there. He swears he's trying to avoid her. They've just bought a place in Jackson, he could be staying there."

"Where's Jackson?" I hissed at Michael.

"In Mississippi, not too far away. Alcide's father's company works from there too."

I was trying to work out what Alcide was doing on a hot date in Jackson when I'd assumed he'd be working for Eric this weekend.

"Did you say they were in a Vampire Bar?" I asked Katie, wondering if that was the connection.

"Yeah, I think it was a bar for Vamps and Supes only, none of us boring humans allowed." Katie sounded a little peeved by this idea. "Anyway... Pelt eventually strolled over to talk to Alcide and came back to the table furious! Alcide and the blonde looked really close, or so Louise said. While they were dancing, Pelt proved how much of a bitch she really is by dropping a cigarette on the blonde's wrap!"

My jaw dropped. That was too bitchy!

A weird idea was forming in my head. Maybe it was just the word 'blonde' that made me crazy.

Katie continued. "There was a bit of trouble, another group of... ah, hem… decided to to try their luck with this girl. She got scratched."

"A blood offence?" Murmured Michael.

"Oh yeah, but the girl grabbed a baseball bat! Her and Alcide were gonna take 'em on when the Vamps got involved and calmed things down."

She could not be Blondie? Could she? Attacked by Longshadow, scratched by a Maenad and now group of Weres. Sookie Stackhouse might have Eric's attention but she was really having no luck.

"What was the girl like?" I shouldn't be asking. I should get her out of my head.

"Lou said Debbie was convinced she was a hooker." Again Katie lowered her voice. "But she stood up for herself... I know I'm biased, but Alcide Herveaux wouldn't need to pay."

Michael and Paul grinned and shook their heads at our conversation, which might have been a little naive.

I was still intrigued. "You said they were dressed up?"

"Yeah, can you imagine Alcide in a suit?" Katie got a light punch in the arm from Paul, she probably deserved it! She laughed. "The blonde was wearing red, very red. Lou said she looked amazing."

"Red shoes?" I needed to stop asking questions.

"Maybe? She must have worn some serious heels to be able to dance with him... He's so tall. What?" Katie went a little dreamy and I lost her attention. Michael and Paul were more worried about the girl being scratched, but Katie didn't seem to know much more than what she had already told us.

I was pretty convinced that this blonde was Sookie, but I knew I'd probably never know for sure. If Eric mentioned Mississippi or Jackson then I wouldn't doubt it.

The conversation dwindled to more relaxing topics. Michael left, I supposed to find his fiancé, Paul left but returned with more drinks. The chat was comfortable and easy. I relaxed in the company of friends and enjoyed myself.

Colonel Flood came outside to say "Good Evening" which was a surprise, but maybe shouldn't have been. Katie was still a favourite of his, even though she had angered him with her opinion of Michael and Kelli. Other people stopped to say hello. I had my own private game of Were or not Were, that I supposed I'd never get the answers too.

Paul went for more drinks, I made a conscious thought that this was the last one, maybe last but one?

"Vic, I'm gonna have to desert you for a sec." Katie murmured. "I have to speak to my aunt, she just came out here. You don't need to deal with her too. Paul will be back in a second."

I sat quietly, content to watch the Weres go by, trying not to think about Sookie or Eric, and where they might be.

Michael reappeared and handed me a glass of what seemed to be champagne, as he took Katie's seat. "They left you alone?"

"Just for a minute. I'm people watching."

"Are you having fun?" Michael asked. "I wasn't sure if you would enjoy this."

"This is great! My Auntie Janet always throws a party before Christmas, loads of family, just like this. Well, a lot smaller but same intention. I've missed two of them now, she'll never forgive me."

"Do you miss them? Your family?" Michael asked.

"Bad topic, just before Christmas!" I meant what I said, but laughed so I didn't worry him. "If you make me cry tonight, I will hit you. Even if hitting you hurts me. No questions like that! OK?"

"OK. Promise." He chinked my glass with his beer, and I imagine he cast around for another subject. "So what were you thinking about? You looked deep in thought?"

"Honestly? I was wondering about Debbie Pelt's fiancé... the owl! Do you think he has big eyes and little round glasses? Because that would just be perfect!" I was laughing, but for one second I thought I'd offended him.

When Michael laughed, he really laughed. "You think they're going to go 'off to sea in a beautiful pea-green boat'?"

"Maybe!" I was laughing with him.

I was turned towards him so I didn't see her coming, but Michael did. "Hey, Kelli."

"Hi honey, I've been looking for you everywhere." Kelli reached for his hand. "There's someone I want you to meet." She tried to encourage him to get up but Michael stayed put. So far she had done an excellent job of pretending I didn't exist.

"We can go in a minute. You remember Victoria? Sit with us."

Kelli didn't look too thrilled with that idea. This was the first time I'd got to see all of her up close. She was tiny, petite, her pixie blond hair in cute little spikes around her face, she was wearing a little, black, sparkly dress that wouldn't have gone amiss in Fangtasia and killer heels. She would have been really pretty, if she'd been smiling.

"Paul will be back soon, I'll be fine." I interjected. I didn't particularly want that chat to happen.

"You're not working, you don't have to look out for her." Kelli talked over me, her voice developing a harder edge.

"Kelli?"

"Michael! I have nothing to say to this... girl." She hissed. I made a kind of half gasp, half laugh noise. I knew I'd have nothing to say to her either, but I wouldn't have admitted that out loud. Poor Michael looked mortified. Kelli was struggling to keep her voice down and I realised we were getting a little attention from other party guests.

Michael sounded relatively calm. "Victoria is a friend of mine."

"And I am your fiancé." Kelli was definitely not calm. She hissed. "I shouldn't have to see you sitting alone, laughing with some fangbanger!"

Michael probably couldn't get any more mortified. "Victoria, I am so sorry!"

I was more worried about how angry Kelli was getting than her name calling.

"Don't apologise for me!" She spat out. Did her eyes just change a little?

"Kelli, calm down." Michael voice was low, as he stood to face her. That seemed pretty confrontational but he was holding his hands out, in the age old peace sign. I stood too, if she was going to change and go for my throat I'd rather be on my feet trying to run, than sitting waiting for her.

Michael took a step forward, she growled. A noise I couldn't imagine could come from such a small person.

"Get your fucking hand off him!" Kelli snarled at me. I hadn't even realised I put my hand on Michael's arm to try stop him getting closer to her. I let go. Quickly.

"There's a lot of people here, you need to calm down." Michael tried again.

I glanced around at the people watching and couldn't help but notice Paul, he looked stressed too. I got the impression that the younger Weres were more volatile, Paul certainly looked ready to explode right now.

"I'm calm!" She growled. "I'm so fucking calm, I'm gonna do the smartest thing I've ever done!" She tugged at the ring on her finger. "Have your little ring back! See if the whore will take it from you one day!"

Colonel Flood appeared from nowhere, he was a little later on the scene than I would have hoped. A huge man stood behind Kelli, wound an arm around her waist and lifted her back a couple of feet as she flung the engagement ring at Michael. Not surprisingly he caught it. He looked totally shell shocked now.

"You got her?" The Colonel checked with the man mountain holding Kelli who nodded grimly and began talking in her ear.

"Paul, please..." The panic in Katie's voice was clear as she held onto Paul's arm. He looked ready to launch himself at Kelli.

"Paul, everything's fine." Michael lied.

"Matt, take him for a walk." Colonel Flood ordered. Matt Green and another man got either side of Paul and went into the darkness of the garden.

Katie followed them, she looked close to tears as she looked back towards me and Michael. I think she said "Sorry", but she was gone.

"Michael? Are you in control?"

"Yes, sir." Michael seemed indignant that his father had thought he needed to check.

"Good. Get her out of here!"

"Sir! Victoria's done nothing wrong."

"You both need to leave." Colonel Flood sounded very in control of his own anger, but it was showing. Michael seemed about to argue again but his father and pack master raised his voice a little. "Leave."

I wasn't remotely worried about Kelli's name calling but being ordered out of the house by Colonel Flood, who I'd actually had a lot of respect for, was the last straw for me. "Please, can we go?" I whispered to Michael, hearing a shake in my voice.

Michael looked shocked to his core. He had just become an ex-Fiancé in front of most of his family, pack and friends. I was mortified for him, but we had to get out of here. Maybe he could talk to his father another time, but not now.

We walked through the house, some people glaring in anger, some looks of sympathy and of course, some just enjoying the entertainment of other people's embarrassment. I stared stonily ahead, relieved I wasn't crying.

What was Eric going to say when he heard about this?

.

.

**Just a little "placement" note: While Victoria was gossiping about Alcide, he and Eric were watching Sookie dance in Club Dead with Tara.**

**Thanks so much again for all the reviews, I actually managed to reply to quite a few this week. One or two people asked questions and comments that I couldn't answer because the accounts didn't accept PM's. If you'd like to change your settings and ask again, I'll try to reply.**

**I hope everyone's enjoying True Blood 4 ~ How amazing is our Viking? **

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**29th June 2011 **(P.S. Happy Birthday to me for tomorrow!)


	68. Club Dead III

**Quick Update: Victoria and Michael have had to leave the Flood Family Christmas Party.**

[Placement Note: The night of the party was the night Sookie got staked at Club Dead]

.

_Michael looked shocked to his core. He had just become an ex-Fiancé in front of most of his family, his pack and his friends. I was mortified for him, but we had to get out of here. Maybe he could talk to his father another time, but not now._

_We walked through the house, some people glaring in anger, some looks of sympathy and of course, some just enjoying the entertainment of other people's embarrassment. I stared stonily ahead, relieved I wasn't crying._

_What was Eric going to say when he heard about this?_

I can't say how relieved I was to get out of that house. We walked quickly, or as quickly as I could, I wished I'd worn flats. As we went down the drive packed with cars, I realised Michael was glancing back at the house, a lot. I looked back too, two men, I assumed Weres, were stood at the door.

"Are they following us?" I hissed.

"No, no, they're just checking I'm going… Are you OK? You're shivering." I hadn't realised, I think it was a mixture of the cooler air and adrenalin. I was pleased to borrow Michael's, very warm, jacket.

"Thank you." I said as he opened the passenger door of his car for me and nodded back at the two Weres stood at the house. With relief I noticed they began to go back inside as we drove off.

"That was horrible!" I realised that was an understatement. "I'm so sorry, Michael."

"You're sorry? That really wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have got you involved. I'm sorry. I know Kelli doesn't like Vamps, none of us really do..." He tailed off, seemingly embarrassed at that point. "I didn't imagine she would say anything like that."

"Will she change tonight? With everyone there?"

"I don't think so. That was her dad behind her. My father will help keep her calm too, he's known her since she was a kid. Our families have always been close... I was so stupid to think getting engaged would keep our families happy."

"What? You said you loved her! You were marrying her because you loved her!" I snapped at him. Katie has always been convinced Michael got engaged because he thought he should be. I'd always had a more hopeful, romantic view.

"I wanted to love her. I tried to." Michael shook his head and stared out at the road.

Later I would realise it was a good thing there wasn't much traffic, because he wasn't exactly concentrating on the road.

"That poor girl!" Shit! I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. Had Kelli realised he didn't love her even when they were engaged? Now, when she was no longer just about to rip my throat out, I could feel sympathy for her.

"I'll start apologising to everyone tomorrow." Michael sounded resigned to that idea.

"Will you try get back together with her?"

"No. That would be a terrible idea. I'm sure Kelli would never want to."

"She certainly felt something for you, you don't get that jealous if you don't care." I realised Weres had very different relationships, but I was sure that jealousy was something they felt keenly.

"You don't need to tell me about jealousy, Victoria." Michael spoke quietly.

We both fell quiet after that. I watched the city lights flash by and wondered where Eric might be. Would he hear about tonight? Would he be interested?

Eventually, I realised we were going up the hill in the estate. I was pleased to be home, but I had more questions. "Do you think Paul was about to change? Will he be OK?"

"I think he would have settled down once he got away from us. I hope so. I'll try call Katie tonight."

I nodded, relieved, and hoped he was right.

Michael parked on the drive. "Is Eric home?"

"No, he's away... They lost a Vampire." I shrugged, realising I was quoting Eric.

Michael gave a short bark of laugher and looked across catching my eye.

I was sure that he thought I would invite him in. We would have a sat out on the patio, with the heater on and a large glass of red in front of each of us. Maybe we would have talked about the night's embarrassment, talked about what Michael should say to his Father, what he should say to Kelli. Somehow, it would have been an easy conversation, I could always talk with Michael, but should we have been sharing that kind of conversation? After tonight, I wasn't sure. It seemed better not to.

Michael walked me to the door, where I said "Good night, thanks for bringing me home," and returned his jacket. He looked a little surprised, disappointed even, but he left. I was alone with my own thoughts.

.

The following day was Sunday, a day that was often fairly slow for me, this Sunday was no exception. Eric had been gone for two nights and I wasn't really expecting him home tonight. How long did it take to find a lost Vampire?

I ran, I cleaned, I ate, I rearranged my Christmas decorations and, a couple of hours before dawn, I was flicking through television channels, wondering if I should just take a book to bed, when Eric came home.

My first thought was that he looked distracted. He was wearing jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt, I knew they hadn't been in his bag when he left. Normally, my first impulse when I saw him, was to run to him but after the way he had left, I wasn't sure. I sat up from my lounging position on the sofa. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek and sat in the armchair as if, for once, he actually needed to sit down.

We were quiet for a moment, he didn't ask how I was, how my weekend was, but I couldn't resist asking him. "Is everything OK? Did you find Bill Compton?"

"Yes, he's back." Eric mono-toned.

"Good, good... Eric, the night you left. I'm so sorry, I was selfish, I wanted you and didn't really think." My apology was garbled, but it was heartfelt.

"It's forgotten Victoria. Don't worry."

More silence.

This time he broke the quiet. "I have some calls to make, I will do that now." He got out of his chair and moved towards his office. "You shouldn't stay with me tonight."

I actually felt my jaw drop open. "Eric!"

He turned back to face me, not hiding the irritation in his face.

"I apologised. You just said that night was forgotten!"

"This is not the same situation. When I tell you to stay away it is for a reason. Do as I say."

I struggled to stay calm, how could I explain how much it hurt to be away from him. He'd just been away and now, to be ordered to stay away from him, it was too much for me to bear. I tried to explain. "But it's difficult for me, when I don't know the reason."

Eric glared at me. "Then I shall give you a reason. I have fed tonight. Were blood, vile tasting and from more filthy bodies than I could count. You smell sweet, my pet. You could be dessert but I may take too much, given the opportunity."

My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment, then it was pounding way too fast. "Which Weres?" I blurted out. That should not have been my first concern.

"Not your puppy dog or his pack." Eric sounded resigned to my question rather than irritated. "There are less tame Weres around, Victoria."

For a moment I had been convinced he had heard about the incident at the Flood's party and attacked them. Drained Michael. He hadn't. I struggled with my relief.

Eric turned his back on me and went to his office.

.

I watched the sun rise fully in the morning sky before I could accept that Eric had gone to sleep for the day. Gone without saying another word to me. I was looking out of the lounge window, at our decking and pool, it looked incredibly inviting. My body was sleepy, my mind was not. It would take me forever to fall asleep in this state. I needed to be exhausted.

I swam. I had a long-sleeved swim suit that I had used last year, it kept out the worst of the cold. Up and down the pool, not counting, not thinking, just pulling at the water and propelling myself forward.

I'm not sure how long it took for my legs to get too tired to kick. I realised I'd done enough, I dragged myself out of the pool and upstairs to a warm shower. Just the thought of washing my hair made my arms ache worse, I rinsed out the chlorine and would worry about how my hair looked tomorrow.

When I got in bed, with long-sleeved pyjamas on, I was convinced I wouldn't sleep, but I did. It was that really, heavy, dreamless sleep. I woke confused and aching. I cursed my laziness of the previous night when I realised my hair looked and felt like dull, brown straw. I had two hours before Eric would wake, I needed to look better and eat something.

I had my usual dressing dilemma, this was certainly not the time for a dress and no underwear. Jeans were always good, tight and stretchy but I was covered. A thin green jumper, soft to the touch, but again, quite modest. Plain, good-girl, white underwear and a pair of his black socks. I ate a late breakfast in the kitchen, cereal, pastries and fruit, nothing that involved cooking smells.

The sky began to darken.

I waited for Eric to wake.

My ears were on stalks, listening for movement in his office, but that wasn't where the first sound came from. The garage door opened. From the kitchen I couldn't see the side of the house, but as the Vette backed down the drive I could see Eric drive away.

.

I was stunned. Eric had just left, without a word. I had no idea how long he would be away, we hadn't talked long enough for me to have any clues. Morose, I sat back down in front of my breakfast and tried to work out what to do with my time. What would I do to stop worrying? Stop thinking?

I hadn't even told him about the problems at the Flood's party. Would he see anyone who might fill him in on that little escapade? It really would have been better if he heard that from me.

A very quick phone call from Katie killed a few minutes. "Vic! I'm so sorry about last night, are you OK? Did you get home OK?"

"I'm fine thanks, and I'm sorry I caused such a problem. Please apologise to your Mom for me?"

"It wasn't your fault! That bitch, Kelli..."

I interrupted. "She was upset, Katie. I can understand why." Katie didn't reply, I wondered if she'd ever thought about Kelli's point if view. Katie had a one track mind when it came to her Uncle Mickey, he could do no wrong in her eyes. I changed the subject a little. "How's Paul? Did he calm down OK?"

"He's embarrassed. I really thought he was going to change."

I wondered if she'd ever seen Paul as a wolf, maybe not, maybe she should. It seemed too personal to suggest it. I realised again how much of himself Michael had shown me when I saw him in his wolf form, that was this time last year.

"I have to run," Katie continued. "I'm still on clean-up duty... but I wanted to let you know what my Mom's just told me. Michael spent this afternoon with my Grandpa. They had lunch at his place, I think they made up and they are going to Kelli's family's tonight to... kind of, formally apologise. Grandpa likes to keep things 'proper'."

"That's good to hear, thank you for telling me."

"Kelli should be apologising to you!" Katie insisted, angrily.

"No, Katie... but thanks for being on my side."

"Hey! What are friends for!" She laughed and sounded more like herself again. "I really should go. Mom'll kill me."

"Thanks for calling. Don't work too hard!"

"I promise." With a laugh, Katie was gone.

I was relieved she was in a talkative mood, rather than asking how I was. I would have found that hard to answer at the minute.

In keep-busy mode, I changed out of my jeans and nice, new jumper into an old t-shirt of Eric's and cleaned the upstairs en-suite. The black tiled shower was a bitch to clean, boredom only slightly alleviated by pulling faces in each tile once it was polished. My arms ached once I had done the whole room, a jacuzzi would have been nice to ease my pains but I'd just cleaned it, and just had a shower, so that seemed silly.

I dressed again and went back downstairs hoping that I'd find something on television to occupy me, unlikely at midnight on a Sunday. I think I fell asleep, I must have done as I was woken my a light, cool kiss on my ear lobe.

"Eric!"

"Sorry to disturb you, my pet. You should sleep somewhere more comfortable." He was smiling as he sat in his armchair next to me, watching me stretch from my awkward position of half-sitting, half-laying on the sofa.

I was confused and aching, but Eric was home!

I tried to gauge his mood, but the fact that he was a little amused at me was all I could get from him.

"You're in pain." He stated.

"Just a little achy, I was swimming and cleaning..."

"Your shoulders?"

I nodded.

"Come, sit with me." Eric indicated I should sit facing him, my knees either side of his thighs. I flushed and wished we weren't both wearing jeans. A flicker of a smile crossed his lips, I suppose he caught my sense of want.

His cool hands caressed my upper arms, squeezing gently and moving up to my shoulders. "You do too much Victoria, we could get someone in to clean."

We had discussed this when we'd moved in here. My answer now was pretty much the same as then. "I like to keep house for you, everything's OK, isn't it?" I glanced around the spotless lounge.

Eric replied. "Everything's just perfect, Victoria. I wanted to offer."

"I swam too much, I think, I was already aching when I started cleaning. I won't do that again, I promise! I don't want to share this house with anyone but you." I pouted, smiling a little and Eric seemed happy with my reply. I sighed a little when his massaging fingers moved to my bare neck, from my covered shoulders.

"Nice?"

"Very."

"I didn't ask about your weekend, my pet. How was the party?"

I tried to keep a look of worry from my face, I had to tell him straight out. "It was good, but there was an awkward moment..."

Eric eyebrows rose as if to ask for more.

"Kelli and Michael had a disagreement, they're not together anymore."

"His Were bride-to-be?"

I nodded.

"And that bothered you because he was unhappy?"

"Yes... and, and the trouble started because she didn't want him to talk to me. She didn't want to talk to me herself."

"She was jealous of your relationship with Michael."

"We're friends. It's not anything to be jealous of." I protested.

"Victoria, do you really not understand why this girl was jealous?" Eric wasn't angry. He was talking as if he was trying to get me to understand.

"I do know why she was upset." I murmured. Eric had finished with my shoulders and neck, one of his hands travelled down to cup my bum and stayed still. He was waiting for me to say more. "Being friends with Michael is good for me, but not so good for him. I'm messing up his life, I should back off. Be less friendly." I shrugged at my weird phrasing.

"If he has chosen the Were lifestyle then a being the friend of my beautiful pet will be difficult for him." Eric's hand moved to touch my face for a moment.

I smiled at the compliment, but concentrated on his other words. "How has he chosen to be a Were? He was born that way?"

"Yes, but some are not so involved in their pack life. They have jobs unconnected to the pack, change only at full moon, live separately, don't breed..." Eric shrugged, as if the life of a Were wasn't of interest to him. "Although, as a packmaster's son I suppose he has very little choice."

That gave me a lot of food for thought.

Eric's hands travelled along my denim clad thighs.

I could think later.

"Tell me more about your party." He asked. "Was it fun before the Weres disagreement?"

I wondered why he was being so sweet, it had been a long while since we had talked together. I told him about the fancy house, skipped the gossip about Alcide, told him about the terrace and the heaters they had like ours. "The food was great, a little hotter than I'm used to... oh shit! Eric! I think I ate garlic!"

Eric laughed at my horrified expression, while I clamped by hand over my mouth and blurted out, "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid!"

"A little garlic, taken twenty four hours ago, won't hurt me!"

"You're sure?" I said, my voice muffled behind my fingers.

"Very sure. Let me try..." He leaned forward, took my hand in his then kissed me. Slowly, gently, sweetly. I was so surprised, I froze for a moment. How long since we had kissed?

The tip of his tongue touched my lips and parted them, I released a low moan. This was perfect. My hands moved to his shoulders and his neck as his hands travelled up my back, holding me close to him.

I gasped when he pulled back.

"You still taste sweet to me."

"Good!" I grinned back at him, still a little stunned. Starry eyed.

"So, tell me more?"

"About the party?"

Eric nodded and looked expectant. I cast around, trying to find something that might interest him.

"Everyone was nicely dressed, I was pleased I got that dress. I wore my silver chain. And my diamond earrings, they were admired." I grinned. "Katie was on diamond watch. I was so scared I'd lose them."

"You should not worry so. They can be replaced, Victoria." He smiled.

"No, they can't. They were a gift from you. They're important to me." I hesitated, a little wary of being too slushy.

"You like my gifts?" All of a sudden Eric was serious. I swear the room temperature dropped.

"Of course." I couldn't work out why he had asked so definitely, so seriously, but I was careful with my answer. Truthful too. "You have given me wonderful gifts. The beautiful watch and bracelet before the ball, just when I needed them. My running machine, I use that most days. The heater is perfect for the pool. Those gloves, you know I love those gloves?" Oops, I used the L word. I stopped myself talking and kissed him, lightly.

"I am glad they make you happy." Eric seemed to relax a little. Was there something about a gift that was bugging him?

"I don't expect gifts from you," I said carefully. "But I always enjoy them... It's easy to see you have thought about what I would like... or need..."

Eric nodded, he was quiet and still for a moment. I let my sentence tail off. What was bothering him?

Almost as quickly as the quiet moment had taken him over, Eric was back. A wickedly, sexy grin on his face. "And the bikini from Dallas?"

"That was really cute..." I grinned back at him. Eric had brought me a Dallas Cowboy's bikini back from his trip there, but the weather had got a little cooler since then. "I haven't worn it much, but I will this summer."

"I haven't see you in it yet." Eric leaned forward and whispered huskily in my ear.

A thrill ran through me. "Would you like to?" I whispered back. He nodded and nibbled at my earlobe a little.

I was a little amazed at the change in him. Before he left he hadn't wanted me, last night he had even ordered me to stay away from him and then he'd disappeared without speaking to me. Now he was back. Sweet, sexy and interested. I longed to know what had happened, where he had been, had someone upset him? Maybe driven him back to me? Inevitability, my thoughts turned to Blondie, it was a huge assumption, but had she done something wrong.

Much like last winter, when Eric had almost taken another pet, I had got him back. Anya had messed up and Eric had returned home to me. If I was lucky this was the same situation. I had to play this game well to keep him.

"Would you like to swim?" I asked. I knew that relaxed him and if he'd been upset, then maybe he needed fun.

"We haven't done that for a long time. Won't you be cold?"

"Not with the heater, would you put it on full for me? I'll run and get changed. I'm sure we'll find a way to keep warm..."

"That sounds good. Run!"

I laughed at his eagerness. "A kiss and I'll run faster." I promised.

He kissed me and I ran...

.

.

**This seems a good place to stop because I want to explain my thinking. I hope it's clear that when Eric left the house, without speaking to Victoria, was when he went to see Sookie after the Were-fight and after she received her driveway.**

**It always irked me that in the books ultra-polite Sookie never thanked Eric for that driveway, instead she uninvited him. I understand why she uninvited him, but she could have thanked him and then uninvited him!**

**If Eric had a sweet, eager pet just waiting for him, I think that's where he'd go in those circumstances!**

**It is this idea that will fuel the next chapters.**

**.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and birthday wishes last week. I didn't get chance to reply to many, but huge hugs and thank-yous to all! **

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**3rd July 2011**


	69. After Club Dead

**Quick Update: After being un-invited at Sookie's, Eric is home and paying a great deal of attention to Victoria.**

.

"_Would you like to swim?" I asked. I knew that relaxed him and if he'd been upset, then maybe he needed fun._

"_We haven't done that for a long time. Won't you be cold?"_

"_Not with the heater, would you put it on full for me? I'll run and get changed. I'm sure we'll find a way to keep warm..."_

"_That sounds good. Run!" _

_I laughed at his eagerness. "A kiss and I'll run faster." I promised._

_He kissed me and I ran... _

I was upstairs, changed into the Dallas Cowboys bikini and back down again so quickly that I needed to stop and catch my breath. I diverted to the kitchen, I wanted to check Eric had turned off the security cameras before I went out. He had. That was good of him!

I had a plan, I didn't want an audience.

I kept my thick towelling robe around me and went out on the decking. The heater was on, getting warm and it was where I had left it earlier, by the edge of the pool and the steps. I stood under it, grateful of the heat and wondered just how cool the water would be.

Eric was swimming. A beautiful sight to behold. Naked, of course, he was doing a perfect crawl, up and down. I assumed he knew I was there, but he did another couple of quick laps before he stopped and grinned up at me. "Let me see you."

I loosened the belt to the robe, moved it back off my shoulders then let it fall to the floor. The blue and silver bikini really was tiny, Eric seemed to approve as I turned in a slow circle for him. "Very nice. Come, join me."

I hesitated and touched the strap of the biking top. "But this is really nice, Eric. I'm not sure if I should get it wet..." I said in a rather whiny voice.

I think Eric got irritated with me, for maybe one second, before he realised my plan and played along. "Well, it would be a shame to spoil it, but I was looking forward to swimming with you."

"I wanted to swim too." I pouted a little and stood as if in deep thought.

Eric moved a couple of breast strokes closer, an expectant grin on his face.

Unable to delay any longer, I asked him, "Should I take the bikini off?"

"If you would like to."

I slowly pulled at the back tie of the bikini top, with one hand across my chest pretending to cover myself. I tugged at the top tie and I was topless.

"Beautiful, my pet."

"Thank you." I stood facing him, twirling the ties of the bikini bottoms around my fingers. "Should I?" I asked, playfully.

"Oh, yes."

It was difficult to be slow and teasing, when I really wanted to be with him, but I turned to one side and partly covered my breasts with one hand, with the other I pulled at one tie. I turned my back to him as I turned all the way around to show him my other side as I untied that too. I took the bikini bottoms and dropped them to the floor, I was as naked as he was.

I stood for a moment, enjoying his eyes on my body. A quick decision, dive or jump and I risked a little dive from the side of the pool, straight at Eric. I was confident he'd either catch me or move.

Eric moved to the side as I swam past him. I knew he was close behind me, I could feel the water moving. I felt fingers stroking my calves and my feet. I kicked out and reached the far wall. I didn't wait to try and spot Eric, I turned and swam back, he was behind me again. I headed straight for the corner, where the heater was standing, stopped and turned to face the pool.

"Caught you." Eric was in front of me, pinning me into the corner, his eyes gleaming after our little game of chase. I melted into him as he kissed me, his hands gently touching my face, my throat, down to my shoulders. I wound my arms up, around his neck, my fingers raking through his hair.

He was here and he wanted me, this was bliss.

Eric lifted me a little, just one arm around my bottom, I was on a level with him, then higher. My back was tight against the pool wall as his lips moved lower, to my neck, concentrating on my breasts. My nipples were hard and aching, nothing to do with the cold. His lips and teeth teased me, then I was lifted higher. He sat me on the corner of the pool, strong fingers massaging my thighs, inching towards my desperate centre.

I jolted when he first stroked me, I would have slipped off the edge but Eric raised himself a little out of the water somehow and one arm held me in pace around my bottom as his fingers, thumb and tongue moved rhythmically together. I clutched at his shoulders and panted into the night sky.

As I came, I tried to say his name, but hadn't enough breath to. His fangs sank into my thigh, I felt him drink deeply then lick at the wound. He lifted me up from my seat and back away from the wall into the water. He held me close to him as I tucked my head into his shoulder, catching my breath.

Eric moved to float on his back, I was above him, balancing precariously but knowing he was holding me safe. I could feel him, so hard beneath me and reached down to caress his cock. It was only then I realised I was shaking, I could hardly keep my hand steady to run my thumb across his tip. I think the shakes were partly from adrenalin, relief and cold.

Eric realised this position wasn't going to work. "We should move somewhere more comfortable. Warmer."

"Please." I nodded against his chest as he hovered us out of the water and I was suddenly stood under the heater. He wrapped me in my warm towelling gown, pulling up my hood as I found the arm holes and watched him rub off the worst of the water off himself.

It was comfortably warm under the heater, I leaned into him and tasted myself on his lips. I reached for him, my hands were as cold as he was. I wondered if my chilly fingers felt different to him, they certainly weren't making him any less harder than normal.

"You need to get inside. A shower?" Eric murmured in my ear.

I managed a "Mmm" of agreement.

.

Eric was very industrious in the week or so leading upto Christmas, Fangtasia was busy, he bought and sold more properties and he seemed content. The nights were longer, he spent all the daylight hours at home, even at the weekends. I woke him just after five every evening, he didn't need to sleep again until past seven each morning, so he had plenty of time for other business, or pleasure, around Fangtasia's opening hours.

Eric had always said that having him all to myself would be too much for me, I admit he was right. I was exhausted. He took a little blood from me when he woke and he had enough time to stay in bed for a couple of hours. After he left for Fangtasia, I got in the habit of having a little more sleep in his four-poster bed. I would do a little housework, eat, bathe to ease my aches and wait for him to come home.

He got in the habit of texting me with requests before he got home. He wanted a good girl, an eager girl, a virgin, a whore, or a surprise.

For some reason gifts had become important to him, I used that knowledge. We had another night with the gloves and, again, he called me "My lady". The following night I wore my diamond earrings, bracelet and matching watch, along with black stockings, heels and a welcoming smile.

We talked a little, but never about where he had been the weekend that Bill Compton was missing. I never found out if he was in Jackson, Mississippi with Alcide and the blonde that might have been Blondie. I never knew what made him push me away one night and pull me towards him the next.

.

There was a scandal back home, my mum talked about it when we spoke and it had reached the television over here too. The daughter of the once-popular Deputy Prime Minister was involved with a vampire, pictures of them leaving an infamous vampire bar in London were all over the press. The Deputy Prime Minister had spoken strongly for vampire rights in parliament. Rumours were rife that he had been glamoured, or black-mailed, or was trying to keep his daughter safe. It was only a matter of time before he resigned or brought the government down with him.

Eric knew the vampire involved, although he said no more than that. Depending on which newspaper you believed the London vamp was either twelve hundred years old or fifteen hundred, either way he was older than Eric. I got the impression that this vamp had some power in London, or maybe all of Great Britain. I found it hard to believe that he wasn't using this politicians daughter for his own gain.

Another issue for vampires in England was, Callum West, a boy of just fifteen, who I remembered going missing when I was about thirteen. There was a high profile search for him, the boy was bullied at school, everyone thought he had run away from his tormentors. His parents had never given up hope that their son would be found. Callum had been found, he had been turned and was now based in a bar in Manchester, with his maker. He was barely fifty miles from where he had lived as a boy. I wondered if the bullies who had once known him were getting nervous. The press were having a field day.

I heard most of this news from my mum, since she had seen me in the summer, she was reasonably accepting of my choice to stay with Eric. On the other hand I hadn't spoken to my dad for months, he hated my relationship. Conversations with dad generally got a little strained, so I'd e-mail him occasionally to let him know I was well, but I never had much to say. Once we have been best friends, I had been daddy's girl, but not any longer.

As soon as my phone rang and I saw my dad was calling me, I realised I hadn't e-mailed him last weekend, mainly because of Eric being away and the disastrous Were party. Had I e-mailed the weekend before that? I couldn't remember.

It wasn't a great way to start a conversation, me feeling guilty, my dad irritated with me, but we got through the basics. How were his wife and baby? How was I? Apologies from me, for not staying in touch. Thank yous from him for the Christmas gifts I sent.

"They seem to be quite expensive gifts." My dad's voice seemed a little tense.

The comment surprised me. I felt a flash of guilt, I hadn't known what to get, so I had spent a lot on the gifts, it was a moment of shoppers desperation. I wasn't sure how to reply. "You've opened them already?"

"I had to check what you had sent."

"You've opened all of them?" I had sent presents for him, his wife and little Danny.

"Yes, I had to check they were appropriate. How can you afford gifts like that? You haven't worked since you left home." His angry tone threw me.

What did he mean "appropriate"? Why would I send something inappropriate? I was thinking about that when I stammered, "Eric pays…"

"You let that fucking bloodsucker pay for gifts for my son, my wife!"

I was gob-smacked, had I even heard my dad swear before?

He was on a roll. "You might be happy being a vampire's whore but don't drag my family down with you!"

"Dad!" I managed to say. Where had this come from?

"I thought you would grow up into someone I could be proud of, not some slut, for a leech, who…"

My fingers finally worked and I shut off the phone. Stunned, I threw my mobile across to the other couch, wanting to get it away from me.

He'd said that to me. My dad had said those words to me.

.

Maybe an hour later I had stopped crying, what was the point in tears? I was furious with my dad, furious with myself for letting him upset me, sorry for myself for hearing that from him. I wanted to talk to someone but wasn't sure who I could call. I had gone with an easier option and sat in the lounge with my second glass of wine and a box of tissues.

I couldn't call my mum, that was out of the question. I could call Michael, but he had enough trouble with his own father at the minute, and I was trying to keep him out of my life, so no, I couldn't call Michael. I decided to call Katie, she was always good at sympathy but it was about five in the morning, so I'd wait until tomorrow...

Oh, shit! It was five in the morning.

"Victoria!" Eric was in front of me at pretty much the same time as I realised he was due home. "You are upset. I could not call your phone." He collected it from the opposite sofa. "It's switched off." He handed me the phone, looming over me as he stood while I was sat, very low, on the sofa.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to my dad. He… ahh, well, we had a bit of a row." I tried to explain while I switched on my phone and his text came through.

"_I want my pet warm, wet and waiting for me."_

"I am sorry." I flushed at the thought. I loved waiting for him, tucked up in his bed, when I knew he was on his way home to me.

A crying girl was obviously not what Eric was expecting. I was sure I looked all blotchy and horrible.

"I could feel you were angry and couldn't get through to you. You must keep your phone on." He seemed more irritated than angry, but he was still stood above me and I felt very small.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." I bit my lip. Please, don't cry again.

He sat next to me, as I tried to get myself together. "What was the argument about?"

I cringed. I couldn't tell him. Did I want to admit to anyone what my dad had called me? I tried not to sound too vague. "He's been reading the papers. Vampires are having a run of bad publicity back there. My dad doesn't think much of me right now, he called me... horrible stuff."

Eric was quiet, as if he expected me to say more.

"I'll talk to him again, soon. I'm sure we'll be fine." I finished.

"You should talk to him now." Not surprisingly, Eric preferred a direct approach to solving problems.

I knew I couldn't talk to my dad when Eric could overhear. "But you're home now. I'll worry about him later." I smiled, hoping it didn't look too fake.

"No more worrying now." He seemed pleased that the issue was over and kissed me on my forehead, probably the only part of my face that wasn't affected by my tears.

I nodded, quickly agreeing. I would mull this over later, I needed to pay attention to Eric now.

"I could distract you from your worries." Eric smiled, sexily, his arm tightened around my waist. He was on a subject he much preferred and was much better at dealing with.

"That sounds perfect." I leaned into him. "I just need to wash my face, tidy myself a little and I'll be with you."

His low growl in my ear made me quiver. "Then, I shall be _waiting_ for you."

Shoving thoughts of my family out of my head, I freshened up in the downstairs bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, then ran downstairs forcing myself to only think about what underwear I had put on under my jeans and jumper. Whatever underwear it was, I was sure it would be great, I didn't have any bad underwear in my wardrobe anymore.

Eric was propped up in bed, only the dim night-light on. He was on his phone, I was relieved that he put it down as I shut the door behind me.

"Hi." I whispered, it was time to start the night again.

"Hello, my pet. Come, join me." Eric turned down the bed covers.

"Nearly there." I hopped on one foot, then the other, taking off my very un-sexy socks. I was a little more graceful pulling my jumper over my head. Black bra with red trim, now I could remember putting it on. I had been exhausted earlier. I was sure I had picked out matching panties.

I unfastened my jeans very slowly, I could see Eric's eyes watching my hands. I had to hop a little to get out of the jeans, an amused smirk appeared on Eric's lips. I decided the jeans could stay on the floor and Eric could dispense of the underwear however he saw fit. As I climbed on the bed, he pulled me towards him. His hands were everywhere. On my bottom, holding me tight, at my back, unfastening the bra, and in my hair as he kissed me.

He moved me onto my back, as he peeled the bra straps down my arms and concentrated his lips on my breasts. I arched up to him, winding my arms around his neck and shoulders.

He was above me, about to enter me...

"You didn't want me earlier tonight, my pet."

I think I just gazed at him, confused.

"You were exhausted and distracted." He continued.

"But I still wanted you." I protested.

Eric just arched an eye brow and moved no closer.

"I was tired." I agreed. "I'm sorry. And, and I was upset about my dad and what he thinks of me..."

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of you, you are mine."

I nodded, still confused, but wary too.

"You are mine, to do with as I please." He said this with the smallest of smiles playing across his lips.

"Yes, sir." Oh shit! "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to offend you."

Eric moved to my side, pulling the covers off so he could see me. I turned to him a little, but he shook his head, and touched my shoulder a little, guiding me back to the bed. He put my arms to my sides and held them a moment. I knew I was to stay still.

Eric ran one finger just beneath the elastic at the top of my panties, then gently stroked my mound with the back of his fingers. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to make a sound, but I gasped with pleasure.

"I need to know that you want me."

"I do..." I interrupted. Eric shook his head and put a finger to his lips. I was quiet.

"I need to know that you want me, I want to see just how much you want me." As he said this, he removed my panties, along with the remaining bed covers and stood at the bottom of the bed. He put his hands together and parted them, I followed his instruction and parted my legs. "Good girl."

He knelt on the bed, between my legs, then moved me a little so my legs were propped just over his knees and I was open to him. I could feel my legs shake a little.

"I want to see how much you want me." Eric slipped the tip of his finger inside me, stopped and moved it back. And again. I couldn't stop myself moving a little, trying to take in more of him. "Naughty." He murmured and made me wait. I needed more, more touching, needed his finger to move inside me, more friction.

I bit my lip in frustration. He was hard, but didn't seem needy. I knew he could tease forever if he wanted to, the only thing that would stop him was the sun, that was about two hours away.

More teasing.

"What are you thinking about, my pet?"

"Your finger." I replied honestly.

"Good girl, anything else?"

I shook my head violently. Nothing else existed.

"A treat for you." His thumb rubbed hard against my aching nub, providing a moments relief.

"Thank you, sir." I whispered.

"You're a very good girl tonight."

"Thank you, I want to be good for you."

Two fingers slipped inside me, I rose up a little from the bed.

"Is anything worrying you, my pet?"

"No, sir. Nothing, sir."

"You're such a good girl tonight... Is there anyone that worries you?"

"No, sir, no one else. There's only you. Just you."

"Perfect, Victoria, perfect. You can come for me now, my pet." Eric moved over my body, he was propped on one arm, the other hand still working me. He concentrated on my face, I concentrated on his, as he gave me my release. "Beautiful." He murmured as I, shakily, whispered my thanks.

He didn't object to me moving to stroke him as he positioned himself above me. "You want more?"

"Oh, please..." I moaned as he entered me, and we adjusted ourselves to the perfect position.

Eric was smiling down from above me now. "Is my greedy girl here?"

I was already scratching his shoulders, I clung harder. "Yes, sir!"

"Is my dirty girl here?"

"Oh yes, sir. She wants me to beg you to fuck me. Fuck me deeper, harder."

"My sweet girl?"

I gasped as he brushed that special spot. "Oh, oh..." I forgot the question for a moment, then replied, in a rush. "She'll be back soon, fuck me and she'll be back." I managed a laugh, and got a laugh from him.

The conversation died, more important matters were taking over.

.

.

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I blame Eric for looking so cute in that blue hoodie that I had to watch him over and over! Victoria's not the only one who gets distracted!**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I hope you enjoy this too. Please let me know.**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**15th July 2011**


	70. Christmas With Eric

**Quick Recap: Victoria is looking forward to Christmas with Eric.**

.

At first, Eric was a little irritated that they had to close Fangtasia on a Saturday night just because it happened to be Christmas, but the longest night and the pre-Christmas parties had been incredibly busy, so by the time Christmas night came around Eric seemed quite happy to take two nights off. There had been no mention of Pam visiting us this year, so I was more than happy too.

I woke him on Christmas night, with my lips and tongue, teasing the tip of him. We spent a lazy couple of hours between his bed and his shower. Eric seemed very relaxed and content to stay at my pace.

"Is this your plan for the night, my pet?" Eric asked as I snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm... I hadn't planned too much." I admitted. "I have to eat soon, turkey, of course, and we have presents to unwrap."

"You got me Christmas gifts, again." Eric sounded a little amused.

"I did, but they are very selfish, I'll enjoy them too. You'll see." I kissed him on the nose, trying not to grin and hoping he would accept the gifts in the spirit they were intended.

"Will you drink too?"

"I shall have a little champagne." I promised, Eric had bought me a bottle back from Fangtasia the night before. "But don't let me drink the bottle, I'll be a wreak tonight and tomorrow!"

.

I'd done myself a roast turkey dinner the night before, as I knew there would be no time when Eric was home. I sat at the dining room table dressed in my new red silky Christmas pyjamas, tucking into a large turkey sandwich, while Eric took care of the drinks. I was sure he'd opened plenty of champagne bottles before, and he seemed to enjoy the process. It was a shame, that when stocking the kitchen, I hadn't thought of champagne flutes, a wine glass had to do.

Father Christmas had been, there was a large gift bag that I hadn't seen before by the tree, along with the gifts I had got Eric. I persuaded him to open a few gifts while I ate. He was amused that I had bought him Mama Mia on DVD, remembering that we had seen it the first time we went to the cinema and he had enjoyed the sunny scenes.

"You don't have to watch it again." I laughed. "It just reminded me of that night out."

"I'll watch it with you, maybe later. I do refuse to sing." He ignored my giggles. "Which next?"

Eric seemed pleased with his gifts, especially the leather jacket which he tried on immediately. He was only wearing jeans, so the black fitted jacket looked amazing on him. I blushed as he saw me eyeing his chest.

One gift that he didn't make much comment on were the two pairs of tight, stretchy briefs. I'd bought classic black and screaming, bright red. He wore silky boxers under suits, I hoped he'd find these fun and at least wear them for me but he didn't seem interested.

I didn't let myself get disappointed, I sat back, to let my late-night lunch settle and eyed the gift bag left under the tree when Eric asked. "Where is your laptop? You need it for your gift."

"In the upstairs bedroom," I answered, cautiously. What kind of gift came via laptop?

"Let's go find it." Eric scooped up my bottle, empty glass along with the gift bag and nodded his head to the stairs.

Eric was already settled in bed when I got upstairs, after clearing away my lunch. He was propped up on a mound of pillows with the laptop on his knee and his jeans on the floor. I thought he must be naked under the duvet, if that was his Christmas present I couldn't have asked for more, but why did we need the computer?

As I came round to my side of the bed and poured myself a drink, Eric leaned across, tugged at my pyjama bottoms a little and crooked an eyebrow. "You'll be too warm in those."

"I will?" I tried, but failed to keep a straight face.

Eric nodded, with a grin.

I turned my back, to him and wriggled out of the bottoms, bending much more than necessary. I felt a slight nip on my bum and jumped. I was pretending to grumble "Hey" as I climbed into bed next to him. He didn't object to the men's style pyjama top, so I kept that on.

Eric was concentrating on the screen again, as I shuffled up next to him, careful with my glass. "Do you like this?" He clicked on a link and there was a beautiful bedroom, very modern but welcoming too. It was quite dramatic with red and purple accents.

"Yes, very glamorous. Love that purple! Are you thinking of redecorating?"

"No, no. It is a suite, in a hotel."

"You're buying a hotel?" I guessed again.

"Not this one, it's in London." Another click and I could see the Tower Bridge Hotel.

"Oh, I know it. It's over the road from the Tower of London. They run past it for The London Marathon." I'd always thought the building was way too modern to be sat there, but looking at the pictures on the site, it looked amazing inside.

"Would you like to go?"

I must have just looked confused.

Eric laughed. "I am going, the refurbishment for my kind is thought to be superb. I thought you would like to come with me."

"Of course! I'd love to go... Why are you going? When do we go?" I talked quickly, hoping I could gloss over the four-letter word that had slipped out.

Eric didn't pull me up on it, but he did explain, a little. "Nothing is confirmed, but Queen Sophie-Anne has given me provisional permission to travel to Europe. We can start in London, then over to Amsterdam, they are very positive about vampires there. Then up to Copenhagen and Stockholm, maybe Oslo or Helsinki but I would like to see the Northern Lights again. A hotel in Reykjavik, that has been adapted for us, is apparently a great spot to see them."

Eric had clinked onto a map and was pointing out the cities to me. He looked down at me when I didn't respond. "Victoria? Have you ever seen the Northern Lights?"

"No, never. That would be amazing... perfect."

"I will start arranging travel and hotels in the new year, I apologise for your delayed gift. We should leave in the middle of January. I can't stay away for more than a month."

A month! I was stunned, still trying to take in the map and the hotel pictures on the screen.

"Of course, you know how cold London gets. Scandinavia is worse. Get a good coat, good boots."

I nodded, taking in his instructions. Finally a question came to me. "Why are we going?"

"Why not?" Eric grinned, as he moved my laptop to the bedside table, along with my empty glass.

I tried not to show how irritated I was that he hadn't answered and moved further under the covers with him.

He spoke quietly. "This seems a good time to be away. Queen Sophie-Ann has said I must report to her on how Europe is dealing with our revelation. Pam and Chow, with Gerald and Clancy can easily deal with Fangtasia in January. My Area is peaceful. I would like to get away..."

Eric's voice tailed off. I couldn't help but feel a little tense, there seemed to be too many reasons for that to be entirely true. What did he want to get away from? Or who?

I refused to let myself think about Blondie. Refused. I couldn't worry about her when I was snuggled in bed with him. Surely a vampire could go on holiday if he wanted to.

What was that?

I was easily distracted.

My hand was around his back, moving down slowly to that beautiful butt. "Eric? What's this?"

"The Christmas gift you gave me."

My fingers explored something tight but stretchy blocking my access to his ass. "You wore them!"

"Of course."

I could not resist looking, pulling the bed covers up over my head I peeked under them and down at Eric in the tight, black briefs. My jaw dropped and I was lost for words for a moment. He ducked under the covers with me.

"Are they comfortable?" I asked.

"Maybe a little tight."

"Ohh," I said sympathetically and caressed him through the silky, stretchy material.

"And now a little tighter." I kissed his grin and we surfaced from under the duvet. Eric concentrated on slowly undoing the buttons to my pj top while he talked quietly. "Of course, the biggest difference between Northern Europe and Louisiana is the length of the night."

"You'll be awake longer?"

As he nodded, I tried to remember. His gentle, unbuttoning fingers didn't help my concentration. Back home... didn't it get dark in the winter by late afternoon? "You'll be waking as I wake." I whispered.

"Or I may wake before you, my pet. I could wake you, as you wake me. Return the favour after all this time. Would you like to wake with me already deep inside you?"

I could only just manage to nod in reply.

Eric continued, his voice low. "That might be difficult, you would wake easier than I, but I could arouse you. Make you desire me while you dream. I could taste your sweet pussy or just tease you."

I was nodding vaguely, mesmerised by his voice.

"Would the tip of one finger be enough, my pet? Slowly teasing you? Would that make you wake and want me?"

I managed to make a "Mmm" noise, any words may not have been coherent.

We were laid facing each other, he had one hand on my hip, other than that he wasn't touching me. How could I be so desperate for him? If I could have spoken, I would have begged for that finger tip.

"We forgot your gift." Eric brought me back to here and now.

"The trip isn't the gift?" I think I sounded a little vague.

"Not all of it." He reached to the bottom of the bed, the gift bag had somehow not slipped off the edge. I sat up to see what was in there.

Eric's hand came out of the bag holding teeny-tiny camera. "We can be tourists, Pam would like to see how London's changed. It's been a long while since she was home. It's one of the best, digital cameras available, it should take stunning pictures of the Northern Lights... and of you too."

He held the camera up and took a close up shot of my face, I smiled tentatively. He checked the shot, adjusted the camera, reached to switch on both bed-side lamps and took another picture. As he smiled sexily while looking at the new shot, I could guess what type of pictures might follow.

"Would you like to see yourself, my pet?" Eric asked as his hand touched my face, then moved lower to open the collar of my top a little more. I must have looked a little nervous, Eric switched on his persuasive mode. "Only you and I would see the pictures, we could store them on your laptop. I got the special paper to print on, they will be stored in my safe." I was reminded of a long time ago, when he wanted to sketch me naked, then I had been unsure but Eric had gotten his way and I had enjoyed the process.

I was his, I did as he asked and this seemed like fun.

For once, he didn't seem to realise I was teasing, when I said in a nervy voice. "Could I ask a question?"

He inclined his head.

Holding back a smile, I asked. "May I take pictures of you?"

Eric smile got a little more fangy, he was pleased with me. "Good girl. You may take pictures, but I go first."

Boosted by his praise, I rubbed my lips together to get a little colour and rumpled my hair with my fingers in case it had gone flat. "It is a little warm, could I take this off?" I fingered the collar of my top.

"Of course." Eric moved to sit up facing me, as I slipped the red silk off my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. I exhaled, a little nervous, as he took the first pictures of me topless. He reached for my breast, teasing my nipple with his thumb and getting closer with the camera. More pictures, the camera only made a slight click, I found I was able to ignore it.

Eric cleared the bed off the duvet and tugged me down a little so I was laid flat on my back. "Stretch up, my pet."

I put my arms above my head and arched my back as he stroked my breasts. He made the camera followed his hands, taking pictures of me as he caressed me. He handed the camera to me. "You try."

It wasn't that easy, I had to pull a pillow under my head to tilt myself up so I could see well enough to take pictures of him kissing my breasts. He grinned up at me, teasing my aching nipples with his tongue, then got serious and moved lower. His eyes steadily looking up at me and the camera. As his lips and tongue teased me I couldn't think of the camera and dropped it to my side, as I gripped his hair.

I could feel the orgasm growing inside me, when Eric reached up for the camera and moved away from me. He sat back on his knees between my legs and took a photo. I couldn't help but tense a little.

"Relax, my pet, you look beautiful. You will see soon."

His fingers teased me, another picture. His fingers moved deeper, another picture.

I arched my back and tipped my head back.

"Keep looking at the camera, Victoria. Make sure we can see you come."

I think I managed it. I was sure that I was looking straight at the lens the first time I was overcome that night.

Eric took lots more photographs.

.

I had one major surprise between Christmas and New Year, something that made me long for our holiday even more. I had asked Eric to pose for a photo that I could send to my mum and he finally agreed to it one night before he went to Fangtasia. He had on a smart shirt and sat in his armchair in the lounge, rather than on the bed.

"I suppose you haven't had your photo taken like this very much?"

"Not really. When they were first invented I did get one taken, but had to destroy it. I never realised how entertaining they could be." He gave a devilish grin, obviously thinking of the last few nights we'd spent with the camera.

"Don't grin like that." I asked, although I was grinning too. "I can't send that picture to my mum!"

"Come sit with me, your mother would want to see you too."

Eric had quickly got very good at knowing what the camera was seeing, even when he wasn't looking at the little screen. He held the camera above us and got a great picture of us both smiling up at it. I was immediately planning to get a copy of it for myself.

"Is your mother pleased you are coming to England?"

I hesitated. "Oh, well, I haven't mentioned it. I will, but I'm not sure how she'll feel about me being so close without going to visit her."

"Will she not want to come to London?"

I was amazed. "I think she'd love to, could she?"

"Of course."

"Really! Would you meet her?"

Eric paused, but I carried on, wanting to give my side of the story.

"I do understand why you wouldn't want to spend too much time with her, but if you could just say 'hello'? Mum's been really good about this. I am sure it would help her understand why I want to be with you, why I want to be yours." I made myself stop talking, I knew I shouldn't nag.

"Choose a hotel for your mother that is close to ours, you can spend some time with her and I will try to meet her at some point."

"Thank you so much, that means so much to me."

"Now, Victoria, don't get so emotional." He smiled and shook his head.

I kissed his cheek, not trusting myself to talk.

"What about your father? Have you spoken to him yet?"

I shook my head and stayed quiet, again. The words my dad had called me floated into my mind. Vampire's whore. I hadn't spoken to him since that horrible phone call. He would probably think no better of me if I was staying in fancy hotels, wearing a new winter coat and boots that had been ludicrously expensive.

"I must get to Fangtasia, Pam will wonder where I am. I shall leave you to think about your father, Victoria, you might regret not contacting him."

He lifted me from his knee and I followed him through to the kitchen. "Should I say we'll be in London around Mid-January to my mum?"

He nodded. "We have a minor problem to deal with. Once that is resolved, I shall speak to Queen Sophie-Anne about our vacation."

"A problem?"

"Nothing to worry about." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Have a fun evening. I'll be back soon."

.

.

.

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this ready. I am really struggling to write at the minute. Partly because I want to watch Amnesia Eric and the Comic Con clips over and over. But also because now I'm so close to writing the end of the story, I can't stop thinking about writing the end. I'm making myself dizzy!**

**I have actually started some future chapters and I'm pleased with what I've written so far. **

**My new plan is to write the ending, then fill in the missing chapters. This will mean a big delay for the story, but I think in the long run it will be better for it.**

**Huge apologies, but I hope you can understand my dilemma! **

**.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support, this is greatly appreciated.**

**Have a wonderful weekend!**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**29th July 2011**


	71. Dead To The World 1

**Quick Recap: Christmas is over, Victoria is planning for her holiday in Europe and Eric believes that the problem at Fangtasia is "Nothing to worry about."**

**.**

Apparently, Pam had decided that the New Year event at Fangtasia should be Black Tie. Eric said she was convinced they would sell more expensive champagne if the Vamps and customers were dressed up. I wasn't sure about this logic and thought it more likely that Pam had something different to her usual outfits that she wanted to wear. Eric was going along with the idea. Which was why I was sat on the bed in the upstairs bedroom, watching him as he collected his tux, white shirt, Whitby jet cuff-links and all the other paraphernalia he needed to dress smart and keep Pam happy.

"Do you think I should wear these?" He called from his walk-in then strolled into the bedroom wearing only the bright red briefs I had bought him for Christmas.

I goggled a little, then laughed. "I hope you'll wear something else too!"

"I need something under the suit. Will you take these off me later?"

"Oh, yes!"

Eric was adding blue jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt. "Then I shall look forward to coming home." He grinned, gave me a quick kiss and left.

.

New Years Eve began like any other night. I did a long session of housework, as I wanted the house to be spotless for the following night when Eric wasn't working. By midnight I was ironing and watching the revelries on the little television in the kitchen. I would begin my celebrations when Eric came home.

Katie called a couple of hours into the new year. She was out at a party with Paul and was pretty hard to hear and understand. I got the basic message of "Happy New Year" along with "You and Mickey should be here, he's stuck working again."

Michael hadn't worked over Christmas, I assumed this was why he was working on New Year Eve. I decided to call and say "Hello" later, that seemed reasonable, we hadn't talked for a while.

Although before I could do that, I was shocked that Pam called. Surely she wasn't calling with seasons greetings!

"Pet! Has Eric come home?"

"No, is he on his way?" I wasn't really expecting him for a couple of hours and was immediately thrilled to think I might see him sooner.

"Have you seen him since he left tonight? Have you seen anyone?" Pam continued firing out questions and I realised how intense she was.

"I haven't seen anyone, what's going on? Is Eric OK?"

I heard Pam mutter "Fuck" under her breath then a few other phrases that I should probably be relieved weren't in English.

"Pam, please! What is going on?"

"He disappeared." Pam sounded vague and confused. It was strange to know she wasn't in control of herself.

"So Eric just went out? He just took a break, maybe."

"No, he disappeared, literally disappeared. He was here, now he's gone."

"Eric can't be just gone. Can you still feel him? You can tell what he's feeling, right?" I was struggling to understand.

"He still exists." Pam seemed relieved to realise that.

I just gaped. Had she actually thought that he just didn't exist any more?

Pam was thinking now, she sounded calmer. "If he reaches home, you must contact me immediately. Check everywhere in the house, he might be there already. Don't let anyone near him, or near the house. Get your security dogs up there, right now. Don't tell them anything."

"I can't tell them anything. I don't know anything! But I have to let them know what they're up against... please." I went quiet, hoping to give Pam chance to realise I needed to know something. Was Eric just going to re-materialise in the lounge?

When Pam spoke again she sounded deadly serious. "It's witches, one in particular is very powerful."

"Witches!" I blurted out, almost laughing in surprise.

"They should not be underestimated. Their leader can control magic forces. The existence of a vampire is essentially magical, so she can control us. They can use possessions, do not let anyone near anything Eric has used or touched. You included, I suppose." Pam added snarkily, maybe just to prove she was still herself.

I tried to take in what she was telling me. Witches! I was struggling to think of a sensible question, when I realised Pam's attention was being called away from me. I clearly heard her say one word before the phone connection was broken.

"Sookie?"

.

I had not heard Blondie's name for so long. I wondered if she was at Fangtasia with Pam? The voice I'd heard getting Pam's attention was male, could he have been saying Sookie had just arrived? Or was Sookie on another phone?

Fuck! Was Sookie the witch?

I stood in the middle of the lounge, stunned while having my little epiphany.

That telepathy thing she did! Was that some sort of spell?

Eric would loath her for this, had she put a spell on him? Was she trying to control him? If we could find him and defeat her, then the whole Blondie issue would disappear before we went on our trip to Europe. Perfect!

I was stood there grinning like an idiot, amazed by my discovery. Exultant until I thought _Had Eric been fooled by her since this summer?_ All this time. Six months almost. That didn't seem likely.

I slumped down on the sofa. I needed to stop kidding myself and think straight. Eric was missing. I needed to call security and check he wasn't actually in the house. Although not in that order. I should check his bedroom before any Weres came up here, I assumed they knew where he slept, but I wasn't sure they knew where the secret door was and I was absolutely positive they didn't know the door code.

I headed down the secret stairs, almost feeling hopeful. Surely if Eric had any choice where to go when he disappeared, he would come to his safest resting place. I even whispered his name as I opened the door, but I was greeted by silence. My hopes faded as I checked the shower room and even my wash room, no sign of Eric.

I used the security phone to call the lodge. Michael answered, I really wished I was calling just to wish him a happy new year.

"I'm sorry to bother you. Could someone come up here? I can't explain over the phone."

He was there maybe a minute later.

"You OK?" Michael looked around the kitchen as if he'd see something he shouldn't.

"I'm fine, fine, but Eric's gone missing." I hesitated, how was I supposed to explain this?

"Missing? He's left you again. Bastard!"

"No, no... He's disappeared. Literally disappeared. Poof! Pam, his daughter, says they've had trouble with a witch." I stopped and realised what I was saying. "She's winding me up! The bitch is playing with me!"

"She said witches?" Michael was a lot calmer than me.

"Yeah, witches! She's trying to be funny. I'm really sorry I dragged you up here. I'm such an idiot to believe anything she says."

"Victoria, I was with my father today, he's heard rumours of a new coven of witches in Shreveport."

It took a long moment for that to sink in to my mind. "No..." I moaned, the last spark of hope I had faded.

Michael lead me into the lounge and directed me to the sofa. "Tell me everything. Start at the beginning."

Trying not to get weepy, I told him about Pam's phone call, it still sounded ridiculous. Witches! I was talking to a Werewolf, about a missing Vampire. I needed to reassess ridiculous. Witches seemed fairly normal, at least they were human.

I told him pretty much everything except for my silly idea that Blondie was the witch. That was a whole heap of petty, wishful thinking that I shouldn't share.

Michael considered what I had told him and seemed pretty calm. "Right, so we need to check the house, I'm sure Eric's not here, but we should make sure everything's locked up. Then I'll double check outside. If we give Pam an hour to deal with whatever she's dealing with and call her for an update."

I was nodded along as he spoke, relieved to have a plan, no matter how small.

.

The house was locked up tight, Michael called to check that all was quiet at the lodge and I plucked up the courage required to call Pam.

Predictably her phone went to voice mail. Michael hissed, "Be careful what you say!"

I stammered through an awkward message. "Hi Pam, just wanted to let you know I've looked everywhere and can't find that lost… erm… earring? I hope you've found it. Please let me know if you track it down, I'll be worried. Umm… please. Bye."

Michael was trying not to laugh. "You realise you just called Eric an earring!"

"Yeah… I really hope Pam doesn't tell him!"

.

It was a very quiet night. To keep myself occupied, I turned my steak dinner into steak sandwiches and chips for two. We ate in the kitchen, watching the local television news. Not surprisingly there was no news about missing vampires.

Pam took her time getting back to me, just before dawn I got a text. _Found the earring.__ Will bring back tomorrow. __Make sure the dogs are there._

Eric was coming home.

I was flooded with relief, then embarrassment, as Michael read the text.

"I'm sure she could come up with worse than that, if she tried." He rolled his eyes and left the kitchen with his phone to his ear. When he returned he had a few plans. "Matt's going to be here late tomorrow, he will wait to speak to Eric. I'm on the late shift so I'll be up here too, just in case you need someone once he's back. Paul and Eddie will alternate guarding up here today, they are due on shift anyway and the estate's half empty with everyone on holiday."

"Thank you, I'm sorry Pam's so rude when you're helping us."

"It's nothing. Honestly, if she was 'nice' to us, I'd worry."

.

New Years Day dragged. I slept in the spare bedroom downstairs so I was closer to the Weres who were guarding the house. It seemed like I woke up every hour or so to see if it was dark yet, or to see if we'd been invaded by witches.

I brooded over Pam's message. She hadn't shared much information, hardly surprising, but incredibly irritating considering the circumstances.

_Found the earring. Will bring back tomorrow. Make sure the dogs are there._

How was Eric? Where had he been found? Why did he need to be brought home? My best guess was that Eric was furious, I was sure he would hate to be made to do anything, particularly disappear. Maybe Pam was still stressed about losing him, so she didn't want him out of her sight. One thing I was sure of, if they wanted the Weres here, then this wasn't over yet.

Eventually it got dark, even though I knew it would take at least an hour for them to drive from Shreveport, I perched on a kitchen stool peering out of the window, hoping for a sign of the Vette. I waited hours.

When the Eric's car finally pulled up I was probably a little too giddy, I ran to open the kitchen door to meet him. At the same time calling out to Michael, which was probably unnecessary as I'm sure he would have heard the car from the patio.

I was surprised to open the door to Matt Green. There was one of the cars that security used in the driveway, I guessed he'd followed the Vette up the hill. Eric must have put the car in the garage and decided to come into the house via his underground entrance. I was a little frustrated at the tiny delay in seeing him, but I greeted Matt happily. "Hello. Happy New Year."

"And to you too. Is everything quiet?" He asked Michael who joined us in the kitchen.

"No sign of anything. Shall we wait out back? Give us a shout when you ready for us."

I nodded, distracted as the two Weres left and I concentrated on Eric's office door. I was surprised when Pam opened the office door and said, "I need to talk to you."

I followed her in to the office and was shocked that she was alone. "Where's Eric? Is he OK? Why isn't he here?"

Pam held up her hand to quieten me. "This is exactly why I need to talk to you. I need to discuss the security of this house and cannot have you interrupting with questions. Eric is safe. That is all you need to know."

Although relieved he was safe, I certainly needed to know more than just that. I opened my mouth to object.

"Quiet." Pam glared at me, even in a fluffy, cream jumper she was seriously threatening so I snapped my mouth shut and she carried on. "Eric is hidden, the witches cannot find him for now, but if they can get a possession of his then they may be able to conjure up something to track him down. That is our priority."

"OK, I understand that, I won't interrupt the meeting. But I don't understand why Eric's hiding? Why does he have to be brought home? Why can't he just come home? Hiding just isn't him."

I thought she'd brush me off, refuse to answer, but she looked horribly sad. "Eric is not himself."

The look on her face was enough to upset me, trying to think about what she meant was too much.

Pam continued, her speaking voice much quieter and gentler than usual. "They stole his memories. He does not know who he is."

"The witches?" I was asking the obvious, but I was a little dazed.

She nodded and seemed to gather herself a little.

"Does he know where he is? Wouldn't it be better for him to be home? He might remember something about this house."

"Victoria, he doesn't remember me, his child. He is not going to remember a house he just bought or a girl he just met." Pam reduced my relationship of eighteen months to chance meeting with a wave of her hand. "I'm not even sure Eric would want you to see him as he is now."

I struggled to stay calm, and not let her get to me. I could understand why she was devastated, but why did she have to make this worse for me.

Pam made no move to leave the office, I wondered if she was regaining her composure before talking to Matt and Michael.

I was pushing my luck, but I risked asking, "Has Sookie Stackhouse got anything to do with this?"

Pam's eyebrows could have flown off her forehead, she raised them with so much force. "What do you know of Sookie?"

"Eric's mentioned her… and I heard her name on the phone the other night. I wondered if telepathy was witchcraft?"

"You are incredibly judgemental, Victoria. You might have enjoyed the Salem witch hunt. Sookie is not a witch, she is ensuring that Eric stays safe. I believe I would not have been able to persuade him to leave her."

"He's with her." I whispered, leaning back on Eric's desk, feeling a little light-headed.

Pam seemed to be enjoying the reaction she was getting. "Yes, he is not particularly connected to her socially, or through her work, so the witches are unlikely to track him down there."

That did make sense but I couldn't be happy about it. "Sookie works?"

"In the local bar."

I hadn't realised, I assumed she made money from her telepathy. "What's her house like? Where will Eric stay?" I could hear the tension in my voice.

"It's just an old farmhouse. Bill stayed in a hidden spot under her floor." Pam sounded off hand.

I was stunned. "You left Eric Northman to sleep in a hole under a barmaid's floorboards. This is how you take care of him?"

I realised way too late that facing up to Pam and screeching at her was a stupid idea. When she touched me, I thought I was dead.

It was probably just a light push for her, but I was shoved back against Eric's bookcase, then I staggered forward, falling onto my knees.

"He is safe." Pam snapped, standing over me. "How dare you suggest I am not taking care of him? Eric is everything to me. More than your pathetic infatuation will ever be. Be careful Pet, your position may no longer be certain, do not get too confident."

I keep my head down as she stalked out of the room. Shocked, scared and surrounded by items dislodged from the shelves, I stayed put until I was sure I was alone and she wasn't returning. Slowly I got to my feet, useless tears were beginning to flow. My shoulders must have hit a shelf, that was where most of my pain was, followed by the knee I had landed on heavily.

It hurt to pick things up and put them back on the shelves, but I did it. I dried my face a little on my sleeve, Eric's office didn't contain tissues, then I took a moment to try and calm down. Hoping I wouldn't attract too much attention, I left the office and with my head bowed, went to the downstairs bathroom and made myself look less weepy.

.

Pam was perched on the arm of Eric's armchair, holding the bottle of blood I had got for her. Michael and Matt hadn't wanted drinks, they sat on the sofa opposite me with my large glass of red. I knew I'd been wrong to shout at Pam, but I was hurting so decided I deserved a drink. I had winced as I sat down, a shelf must have hit my ass too, I was sure both Matt and Michael noticed but neither mentioned it, which I was grateful for.

I kept quiet while they finished their discussion. We had much the same set up for security as when Eric had been concerned about the Maenad, just one Were based on the patio with the extra support of anyone working from the lodge. I was to stay sleeping downstairs, as the upstairs bedroom with the balcony was deemed too risky.

I did have a question, but I wasn't confident enough to voice it for a while. They were wrapping up, so I made myself speak. "I'm sorry if this have been covered, but most of Eric's things are upstairs, the walk-in is full. Could someone get in there, take something and get out again before we realised?"

"Any clothing that has been laundered properly will not be an issue." Pam stated, but she didn't leave it there. "The witches would _love_ dirty sheets. Has Eric fucked you there recently?"

I flinched, out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Michael doing the same, I didn't dare look at either Were, but kept my face turned towards Pam with my eyes down. "All the linens were replaced last night, the bathroom is spotless too."

She could not criticise me regarding the cleanliness of this house, of that I was confident. I continued. "What about his tux and the cuff-links that he took to Fangtasia?"

"They are safe downstairs." Pam added to Matt and Michael, "Ensure the garage is secure, I will leave Eric's car here."

They both agreed, I guess they wanted out of this conversation now. I was sure Michael would want to keep the Vette safe.

Pam floored me with her next comment. "I shall check for Eric's scent on his clothing and if necessary store it downstairs. We have talked too long, it is late, I need to stay here today. Is the travel coffin still in the bolt-hole?"

I nodded, hating the idea of a house guest and Pam's next comment made me think she wasn't too happy about the idea either.

"I shall take it downstairs, obviously, I shall be changing the door codes."

.

I was finally alone ten minutes later. Matt left, Michael was on the decking checking the woods, and Pam had gone upstairs and returned with the travel coffin on her shoulder and a few jackets over her other arm. She didn't speak to me, just passed through the lounge to the office on her way to her daytime rest.

I tried to, but I couldn't imagine what it might be like to have no memories. Surely loosing a thousand years of memories would be so much worse than loosing the memories of a normal lifespan.

If Eric was not himself, how would he defeat these witches? He told me time and time again not to worry about him. It seemed that now was the time to worry.

.

.

**I had a real difficulty getting Pam to tell Victoria about Eric, but if she could spill the beans so easily on True Blood I figured she might talk when she was shocked from seeing him so changed. I hope that didn't seem too implausible and out of character. She's the character I struggle to write most and now she's staying the night I have to write more of her!**

**.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who takes the time to read, I hope you're enjoying the story. **

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**14****th**** August 2011**


	72. Dead To The World II

**Quick Update: Pam is staying over, she has told Victoria that Eric has lost his memories and is hiding out at Sookie's.**

.

I woke full of aches and feeling incredibly uncomfortable. It took a while of moving awkwardly in bed to realise why. I was above the duvet, still wearing jeans and a jumper with a throw over me. I pushed myself up on the pillows, which brought my headache to my attention. Oww. Had I had cried myself to sleep on the sofa? I thought so. Someone had carried me to bed. I supposed, I knew who.

My close encounter with a shelving unit was making itself known. My back ached, I wondered if I had bruises. I needed more sleep and pain killers. I dragged myself off the bed, glad I was dressed enough to take a trip to the kitchen for paracetamol. Eddie was on duty and seemed surprised to see me before noon. All was quiet so I went back to bed. I think I dosed off again while I was trying to decide if getting a bath would help my aches.

.

"I suppose that Pam's still here?"

I grinned at Paul, despite my down mood, that was the funniest thing I'd heard all day. "Yeah, it might not be sunny but I think this would fry her." From my lazy spot on the sofa, I gestured at the windows. There wasn't much daylight left, but it was enough to keep Pam in Eric's downstairs chamber.

Paul was more serious than I realised. "Something's going on. Michael needs to talk to her. He's on his way. Can you let her know?"

"Sure... Do you know what's happening?"

"Not yet."

I admit, I'd been hoping that Pam would just leave at dark, but I sent her a polite text to ask her come upstairs to talk to Michael and then I waited for the sun to go down.

.

When Pam arrived in the lounge her phone was at her ear but she spoke to me. "This cannot taken long. Fangtasia was attacked today. Chow and Gerald are checking the damage but I need to get there."

"Attacked!" I was shocked, but Pam was talking in her phone again, in a language I couldn't understand. Frustrated and getting nervous, I realised Michael was here. He was talking to Paul on the decking. Both looked serious. Paul looked shocked. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Pam abruptly cut off her phone call when the Weres came inside and she stood up impatiently.

Michael began with a what sounded like an accusation. "Did you know these witches were Weres?"

"They are?" Pam sounded sincerely surprised.

Michael seemed to believe her. "Yes! You didn't know! How did you not know that?"

Pam ignored the questions and snarled. "So, am I to believe your pack is changing allegiance? All wolves together?"

"No!" My jaw dropped, horrified at the thought.

Pam was glaring at the two Weres, as if she might attack any second but she stopped short when Michael spoke through gritted teeth. "Certainly not. They killed my father's second last night."

The pain was clear on both the Weres faces. Even Pam seemed surprised. "Adabelle?"

Michael nodded grimly. "We will mourn her when this is over." Paul stood quietly with him, I had never seen him so subdued.

Predictably, Pam ignored the Were's grief, she was musing on what was important to her. "They must have masked their scent. Eric didn't even realise they were Weres. We have never come across magic this strong."

"They are using V." Michael growled.

Pam actually took a sharp breath. "That would explain a few things. Their unusual strength."

I didn't want to interrupt, but I had to ask Michael. "How do you know all this?"

Paul moved to the back of the room by the patio windows, still keeping look out. Michael sat opposite me, which dissolved the tension a little, though Pam stayed on her feet while Michael spoke. "I spoke to my father today, he wanted me to share the information. Alcide has been looking into this, he found Adabelle earlier today. Pam, did you know there was trouble at your bar?"

Pam nodded and looked at her phone. "I should be getting a report soon." Finally she sat in Eric's armchair. "Why did they attack Adabelle? What did they want from her?"

"We assume they wanted a way into our pack." Michael shrugged, he didn't seem sure.

"Your father would have been a more direct route." Pam commented.

"This is a family time for us, I have been staying with my father. He has had company since before Christmas. It seems they preferred to attack Adabelle when she was alone."

"Did she have money? That is what they initially wanted from Eric." Pam delved deeper.

"Not especially. She had her own business, it was doing well, but I wouldn't have called her rich." Michael was interrupted by Pam's phone.

As Pam took her call, while pacing the lounge, I finally had chance to talk to Michael without her. "I'm so sorry about Adabelle."

"Thank you, I didn't know her too well, but what I knew, I liked."

"How is Colonel Flood?"

"He's very much wants revenge for her, but he has to think about the safety of the whole pack. He will do what's right." Michael spoke proudly of his father, I had to smile a little. "How are you?" He added.

I'd had a horrible day. Very little sleep, aching head, aching body, worrying about Eric, worrying about Blondie and tense at the thought of Pam in the basement. I'd been listless and grumpy. I put this into perspective and replied. "I'm doing a lot better than a lot of people. Thanks."

"Fuck!" Pam finished her phone call abruptly.

"What's the news, Pam?"

For a moment I thought she was going to ignore me, but she replied bluntly. "There is damage to the security doors, minor damage to the interior and we have lost a couple of waitresses."

My heart started pounding. "Lost?"

"Well, Belinda is in hospital so she should be back to work soon. The other one is dead though."

She really had meant lost!

"Who died?" I whispered. I am ashamed to admit I was more worried for Teresa than anyone. Please don't let it be Teresa.

Pam scowled down at me, then frowned as if trying to remember. Was she putting this on? "Ahh... The blond one. Ginger?"

I drew in a breath and felt guilt pile on top of me, followed by relief for Teresa, sadness for Ginger's wasted life and hatred for Pam's callous dismissal of that life. I hid my face in my hands and tried to stay calm.

I heard Pam say to Michael. "She has my number, your father might too. I would appreciate any further information." She hesitated. "Thank you for what you have shared tonight."

The room went quiet, I was hoping Pam had left. When Michael sat next to me, I was sure that we were alone. I felt a warm arm around my aching shoulders. "You knew the waitress?"

I nodded. "A little. Not very well." I took a few tissues from the box that he offered me and gave a shallow laugh. "She liked vampires, I didn't know much more about her than that. If I could have predicted someone to end up drained in an alley, it would have been Ginger, but the witches killed her and the vampires just don't care."

Michael just let me cry. I think I needed to. I exhausted myself eventually and lay down on the sofa, as he went outside.

.

A couple of hours later Michael returned, he sat opposite and put a huge pizza box between us. It smelt delicious! "Have you eaten tonight? No mushrooms, right?" He flipped the lid.

"Wow. Thank you, but I will never eat all that!"

"That's a relief, half of it's mine. I had to send Paul in my car for it so I hope it's worth it. Ladies first."

After a couple of bites I began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry I've been crap company tonight, I should have at least got you something to eat."

"You had a shock. Don't worry about it. We're not really here for the company."

We munched in silence. It was seriously good pizza, I noticed the VF, vampire friendly sticker on the box. I hadn't had a proper take-away pizza since moving in here, it tasted better than I could have imagined.

As Michael was finishing he shared a bit of news. "My father had a report that there are missing vampires posters for Eric appearing in shops. I spoke to Pam, they are not from Fangtasia."

"The witches? They must be really desperate to find him."

"It's a good sign, they obviously have no idea where he is."

I nodded, trying to see his positive spin on this news.

Michael continued. "I've been thinking. Now we know how strong they are, and how ruthless, if they knew about this house, they would have been here already. I think you're safe here."

"Really?"

"We're still not going to leave you alone unless we have to." He added.

"Why would you have to?"

"If this becomes a fight, my father will want as many of us as possible. That will limit our numbers on the estate."

"A fight?" I could hear the nerves in my voice.

"They're attacking us, we will attack back. I know my father, he will make it as safe as it can be for us, he'll get to know as much as he can about them and go in with greater numbers. It's just a matter of when."

.

I woke the next afternoon feeling physically better, though still pretty drained mentally. This idea of a fight was worrying me, people were dying. How many more?

I needed to keep busy, listlessly laying on the couch wasn't good for me, it certainly didn't help time pass quickly.

Limiting myself to the ground floor I cleaned. Bathrooms, bedroom, lounge, even Eric's office although I was very careful not to disturb anything that hadn't already been dislodged. I cooked a huge cottage pie, Paul and Eddie certainly appreciated it. There was more left for Michael that night, I'd probably have more then too.

As it began to get dark I realised Paul was still here and getting lots of phone calls. I joined him out on the decking. "You're staying late tonight?"

"Michael's been delayed. There's a group of us tracking these witches, wish I was with them." He glanced down at me. "Don't look so worried, they'll be fine."

It didn't seem fair to say "Fine? Like Ginger and Adabelle?" So I stayed quiet and kept my worries to myself.

I returned to cleaning the kitchen, hoping it would make the time pass quicker, but it didn't. Eventually the ground floor of the house was spotless. Anxious to keep occupied I went to Eric downstairs bedroom, thinking that it could have got pretty untidy after Pam's occupation. When he came back I wanted everything to be perfect.

I couldn't get in. C1066E wasn't letting me through the coded door at the bottom of the stairs. Ridiculously, I stamped my foot in frustration. Pam had changed the code, she really hadn't trusted me.

.

At last Michael returned, he spoke to Paul outside before coming in. I could tell it wasn't a happy conversation.

Paul had been here all afternoon and half the night, he must have been pleased to see the back of this place. I waved goodbye to him through the glass doors, yet again he looked sombre.

Michael tried a smile as he came to the house, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's happened?" I stepped back to let him in.

"A lot of things, I need to tell you... but one of our girls was hit by a car tonight. They drove into her."

I knew he was thinking about his mom. I could have just said I was sorry and listened to him, but I did what a friend should and hugged him. I quietly said words of sympathy. He hesitated and hugged me back. He was warm and solid. Tense at first, then I think he relaxed a little. His hands on my back and his face in my hair.

As he released me, I stepped back and kept my eyes down. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I'm starving."

"Good, I cooked comfort food. Do you want to talk to me while I get it ready or do you need to be outside?"

"I'll stay inside, I think these witches have caused enough trouble for one night. They ran from us earlier."

I put the pie in the oven and offered him a beer. "I'd better not, I suppose I'm working. You might want a drink though, I'm sorry I should have said sooner... I saw Eric tonight."

I gaped at him a little and took a moment to pour a glass of water. The last thing I needed was alcohol if this was going to be difficult to hear. I sat opposite him at the kitchen breakfast bar and tried to stay calm.

"The two main witches are Marnie and Mark Stonebrook. We followed them to a little place called Bon Temps..."

I nodded.

"You know it?"

"Heard of it." I admitted.

"OK, there's apparently only one Vamp in the town. The Stonebrook's were breaking into his house, he wasn't around. We showed up and they took off, they hit Maria-Star as they drove away." He hesitated. "Eric was there with a woman, Alcide knew her. Sookie Stackhouse?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Eric's staying with her. She lives in Bon Temps." I knew I could trust him, and he'd probably worked it out anyway.

"He's not himself, is he?"

"Pam says they took Eric's memories, he doesn't know who he is." I answered quietly.

Michael took a moment to take in what I had said. "He didn't seem the same, although it was hard for me to say, I didn't get close. We had all changed, it's hard to think logically like that. None of us wanted to change back because we assumed a vampire was a threat. Maria-Star was hurt, she'd changed back to human form and this woman, Sookie, was probably the only one of us thinking straight. Maria-Star needed a hospital so Sookie told Eric to get her car, he just flew off and did what she said."

I had to raise my eyebrows at that thought.

Michael carried on. "When Eric returned he actually wanted to help, he went to put Maria-Star into the car. I can see now that he was trying to do the right thing, but we were pretty stupid and started growling our objections. My father had changed so he got her in the car and Sookie took her to hospital."

"Was Maria-Star badly hurt?"

"I'm really not sure, her legs and hips were hurt most. My father asked Sookie to meet the pack later, at the bar in Bon Temps so she could tell us how she was. I wanted to get back here, so I'm missing that. I'm sure I'll get a call."

"Will you let me know? I hope she's well."

Michael nodded and we both went a little quiet, thinking our own thoughts.

After a little while I mused. "So Eric remembered how to fly and drive?"

"Seems so, I suppose it came automatically to him. You should learn how to drive."

"One problem at a time." I had to laugh a little while I checked the oven. With my back to him I made myself ask, "Did you think she was pretty?"

"Maria-Star?"

"No, Sookie Stackhouse."

Michael seemed unsure how to reply. "Well, I only saw her as a wolf, we generally think friend or foe, rather than hot or not, so it's kinda hard to say."

"Is Sookie with Alcide?"

Michael was clearly surprised that I asked. "No, he's actually back with Debbie Pelt!" He shook his head in wonder.

"The girl who was marrying the owl?" I had to double check.

"The very same."

I started dishing out dinner, and decided trying to work out Alcide Herveaux's lovelife was impossible. I was too freaked out that Eric was doing as he was told!

We moved everything to the dining table and sat so Michael could keep an eye on the woods through the patio windows.

"This is good, thank you." Michael concentrated on his food. "I suppose you're worried about Eric staying with someone else."

I nodded and ate for a moment, working out what to say. "She's not just someone else, she's been around a while, since the summer. He likes her, I think..." Michael kept eating, but nodded; he was listening so I continued. "I'm not kidding myself, I know I'm not the only one, but there are not as many others as there used to be." I could see Michael scowl, I had to stop talking, but didn't. "If I'm lucky, these nights with her will be enough and he'll forget all about her." I could here the sulk in my voice, I shut up.

Michael finished his mouthful then put his knife and fork down. "There's nothing I can say. Nothing that you're going to want to hear."

"Sorry..." I could feel myself getting tense, I knew I just couldn't deal with any confrontation at the minute.

"Please, don't apologise to me. It's what you want, but we probably shouldn't talk about it. I don't want to fight, it'll spoil dinner. And this is really nice." Michael spoke quietly and pointed to my cottage pie.

I nodded and kept quiet too.

A couple of minutes later he asked, "I don't suppose there's any more? Please?"

"More?" I feigned shock, this wasn't a good time to be serious.

He kept on my line of thought and picked up the baton. "I'm hungry! I've been running round Bon Temps all night and, believe me, it's not the most thrilling of places. I'm glad I'm not in that bar."

I reached for his plate and stood. He stood with me. "Sit, sit. Stay here and keep an eye out for broomsticks. Don't know why I'm worrying about Vamps and Weres, we're in the middle of a bloody Harry Potter film!" I muttered under my breath, knowing full well that he could hear me. I was relieved to hear him laugh, as I returned to the kitchen.

I came back into the lounge with another plate of food and two glasses of red. I shrugged at his raised eyebrow and grumbled, "You say they're not out there, I can't drink alone. This will help me sleep."

He ate, I relaxed and finished my drink. We were quiet until he pushed his plate back and thanked me for his meal.

He began, "So, we need to talk about something other than vampires and witches?"

I nodded, a little amused that Weres were not on his subjects to avoid list.

He started, "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, Christmas seems just ages ago. It was just me and Eric for a couple of nights, it was nice." I realised I'd messed up the 'no talking about vamps' rule straight away. Oh, well. "You?"

"I had a few days off so I spent it at my father's, we are getting on quite well now. Talked a few things through."

"That's good." I'd been worried that the collapsed engagement might have spoiled his new relationship with his father.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a relief." He agreed.

We were both quiet for a while, I couldn't think of any non-vamp related topics and I quite enjoyed the peace.

Thinking back, this was the first talk we'd shared in a while, Michael started the conversation and I think he had known what he wanted to say, but he was thrown by my next reply to his question.

"Did you make any New Year's Resolutions?"

"Ahh." I took a drink and answered. "Not really a resolution, more a plan. I want to hug my mum! And, just... not stop."

"Your mom? She's coming here?"

"No, no... I'm going to see her. I haven't told you? We're going on holiday to see her. It was my Christmas present."

Michael looked a little stunned. "You and Eric?"

"Yeah, we're going to London first, I'll see my mum there, then Amsterdam and up to Scandinavia."

"He's taking you on vacation?"

"He said he wanted to get away." I realised I wasn't exactly sure what Eric was thinking about this right now, but after this was all over? He would need a break. Wouldn't he? I made myself feel confident. "We're going away."

"OK... Well, I'm glad you'll get to see your mum." Michael kept his face down. I was about a second away from grabbing my laptop and showing him our planned route, but I stopped myself.

The pause between us got loud, I wasn't sure if I should say anything. Eventually Michael spoke again. "I'm leaving too."

"Really?"

"Properly this time. I talked to my father about it, my dad too. I've given notice, just waiting now."

"Where are you going? When?" I babbled a little. I didn't want him to go.

Michael was calmer. "I'm going to start in Italy, see my mom's old pack. We visited when I was a kid so I remember them, and I got in touch over Christmas. I might travel a bit, work a bit, my family there are based in a ski resort. There's always jobs as skiing instructors."

"Sounds good. When are you going?"

"That's the pain really, I can't leave until March. When we were saving for the wedding I got one of those savings accounts that pays good interest if you keep your money in there and nothing if you take it out. I have to wait for my money."

I nodded, not knowing much about savings accounts.

"Will you be back from Europe yourself then?" He asked.

"I think so."

"I want to take as much cash with me as I can so I'll be working right up until I leave. I'll see you before I go."

I knew it was selfish not wanting him to go, but I had a while to get used to the idea. "It sounds like an adventure." I made myself smile.

"I hope so. I don't really want to be a security guard forever, nothing wrong with this job, but I'd like to try something new. I'm not quite part of this pack anymore, I know that's my fault after the way things ended with Kelli. It seems like the right time to go."

I nodded, I understood. I'd miss him, but I understood.

.

After eating and clearing up after our large meal, I felt a little sluggish, my mood low. It was close enough to dawn for me to begin yawning. Michael was on the decking but he was on the phone so I dawdled about inside waiting for him to finish so I could say "Good night", but I didn't get the chance.

As soon as I stepped outside, he spoke. "We're attacking tonight." He looked resolute and calm. "Weres and Vamps together against the witches."

.

**Slowly building to a finale, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Hugs and Many Thanks to all the reader and reviewers. **

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**22****nd**** August 2011**


	73. Dead To The World III

**Quick Update: It's dawn, the morning before the Witch War.**

.

"_We're attacking tonight." Michael looked resolute and calm. "Weres and Vamps together against the witches."_

He may have been calm but I wasn't. I froze for a long while. "Who's fighting?" I eventually spoke.

"Almost the whole pack. Paul and a couple of others have to stay here to keep the estate secure. You can contact them at the lodge. You'll be safe."

I wasn't too worried about my safety. "And which Vamps? Pam?" Did I dare ask about Eric? I wasn't sure if I could have said his name.

"Pam has been involved in much of the planning. They have discovered that to break this spell on Eric, the witch needs to reverse it properly. Just killing her won't be enough."

"Will he fight?"

"I don't know for sure, I would assume so. It would be too great a risk to leave him out of this."

"But what if he can't remember how to!" My voice got really high pitched in my panic.

"Victoria, he remembered how to fly, how to drive, remember that? He will know how to fight as easily as walking and talking." Michael kept his voice level and soothing.

I struggled to listen and stay calm.

"I know, I don't know him that well, but I would assume he would want to fight? Wouldn't he?"

I took a moment to think this through. My brain was working a little slowly. "Yes," I agreed. "He wouldn't want to be left out. He wouldn't want anyone fighting in his place." I leaned back against the dining room table and closed my eyes. A perfect image of Eric came into my mind. He was holding his broadsword in Fangtasia, dealing with four bitten Weres in seconds. He would fight, he might even enjoy it. I am sure he would prefer action to sitting in a bar.

"Eric'll be fine." I was convinced, I almost grinned, but then came to my senses. "You look after yourself." I said to Michael.

"Promise." He grinned and looked liked he was humouring me.

"I'm serious, Michael, make sure you get back here without a scratch and everyone else too. You've already lost one pack member too many."

That made him pause for a moment. "We are well prepared, we have the benefit of surprise and numbers. There's no guarantee, but we have to do this and we'll do it right." The determination I heard in him made me feel a little relieved, still nervous for everyone, but somehow confident too.

"OK, well... I was just about to say Good Night, so I'd better go. Not sure how I'll sleep."

"Me neither. I'll be gone soon and Eddie'll be here until mid-afternoon. After that just call the lodge if you need anything." I was sure Michael had already told me this.

I was dithering too. I didn't want to just go. "Will you let me know what's happening? If you can." I knew I wasn't supposed to, but this seemed like one of those times when you should hug someone.

He nodded and we stood a bit uncomfortably.

"Eddie's here." Michael's voice growled a little.

Sure enough, my regular daytime guard reached the decking just after Michael spoke. He gave us a cheery wave as if he wasn't intruding.

I stood in the doorway, and called out to Eddie. "Good morning, are you looking forward to tonight too?"

"Oh, yeah! This has been going on way too long!"

While he spoke, Michael stood at my side, for a second I felt his hand in the centre of my back as he passed me. Not a hug, but a comfort. "Careful Eddie, she'll give you a lecture that even your mom would be proud of. We have to be serious about tonight!"

"Ah, killing witches is a serious business."

The two of them were grinning again, I realised that this was "all boys together" and there was no way they would be serious now. I shook my head, they would be risking their lives tonight, why shouldn't they grin while they still could.

.

That day dragged. I couldn't sleep, I got up and ran on my machine for a while, dozed for a little while then got up and made a late lunch for Eddie, while failing to eat a bowl of cereal myself.

Eddie was a little more sombre when he left, certainly not scared but ready for the fight.

I called Paul in the lodge, he was blatantly furious to be missing out. I wondered if they thought he was too young, loosing his temper at Christmas might not have helped his standing in the pack.

It was an impulse that I didn't think through, but just as it got dark, I called Pam. I was surprised she answered as I'd almost planned a message.

"Pet? Is there a problem there?"

"Hi, Pam. No, it's all quiet here. I just heard about tonight and, erm… I just wanted to wish you good luck!" That sounded so stupid!

"Really? After our last encounter, I would have thought you would be passing one of the witches a stake for me!"

"Pam! Look, I know we've not always got along, but I don't want anything to happen to you! I know how important Eric is to you, I shouldn't have said anything different. I was a bit hysterical that night." I could feel a little hysteria rising in me now. "I miss him, you must too."

"He'll be back. After tonight he will be himself again." With that Pam ended the conversation. I was thrilled at her confidence. Now all I could do was wait for news.

Wait and worry.

The one fighter I wasn't worried about was Eric; I was now convinced that he would be victorious. He'd been fighting for a thousand years, no one who needed spells and V for strength would harm him on a level playing field.

It was difficult for me to imagine Pam fighting, maybe because of smart pink suits and her Fangtasia leather and lace dresses, but she was Eric child, after being with him so long I was sure she could take care of herself. She had certainly sounded ready for the fight.

The Weres were my worry. They were ordinary Weres, up against Weres who were taking vampire blood and who could do magic. The scales didn't seem to be tipped in their favour. I hoped Michael was right about their superior numbers.

The night crawled slowly by, my waiting continued.

I may not have been worried about Eric fighting, I was even sure they would get this spell reversed. My worries were focussed on this time he was spending with Sookie. Would he decide to stay with her? Or move her in here? Surely living with Eric was a million times more preferable to working in a bar in Bon Temps? If Eric decided he preferred her over me, what would happen to me? Eventually he had preferred me to Anya, would he prefer me again?

With my limited knowledge of Sookie, I tried to compare the two of us. She was older than me. I knew it would be years before I had to worry about wrinkles. With her age came her experience, a good thing in terms of knowledge of the world, but sexual experience was something Eric insisted he did not want from me. Sookie had been Bill Compton's, a vampire on a much lower rung of the ladder to Eric and maybe she had been Alcide Herveaux's too. Maybe not, that was too hard to work out. I was Eric's and Eric's alone, never touched or tasted by anyone but him. He had stressed that preference over and over. But after eighteen months, could I be boring him?

I tried to be confident.

She could bring one thing to the relationship that I never could. Could he want her for her telepathy skills too?

I had to be confident.

Eric might be himself again and home before dawn. That thought stopped my worrying for a moment. I really, might see him tonight. I could be his again before the night ended. I might sleep next to him, wake up and he might still be there. I could wake him the way no one else ever had.

I sat for a while, eyes closed, clear memories of him in my head. His flashing eyes, his slow smile when I woke him, his fingers beckoning me to him, his cool hands caressing me, eventually I let myself think of the feel of him deep inside me.

He had to come home.

It wasn't even midnight. The fight would have barely started. I had hours of waiting ahead of me, I realised waiting in the Jacuzzi would be preferable. I hadn't been upstairs for what seem like weeks. There was, apparently, no reason why I shouldn't go upstairs now. Stacked at the bottom of the stairs were boxes of holiday clothes, they had been delivered over the past couple of days. I hadn't been able to take them upstairs but as the witches didn't seem to be coming here, surely I could now? Unpacking the boxes didn't help stop my worrying, neither did the Jacuzzi, or doing my hair and nails, but time was moving a little more at it's usual speed.

I concentrated my thoughts on Eric getting home before dawn. I didn't want to go overboard with my dressing up, but I put a little make-up on, new underwear, new low-cut, skinny black jeans and a pretty lilac wrap around cardi that was girlier than I'd usually wear. My hair had been in a ponytail since New Years Eve, tonight I took time drying it, making soft waves rather than my normal style of poker-straight. Maybe it was shallow but I wanted to look my best for him.

After a snack, I stayed at the dining table so I'd keep tidy and set up my laptop. I wanted to be positive and look forward. I ran through our holiday plans again, looking at websites for each city. I picked out hotels to stay in and places we might like to see. Once all this was over, Eric would surely to want to take his holiday.

My confidence faded about an hour before dawn. Worries about the fight taking over, surely someone should have called by now? What if they had been overcome? Eric, Pam and Michael all could be gone? My stomach rolled, for a moment I thought I was going to lose the sandwich I'd eaten earlier. Why had no one called?

.

My mobile was supposed to ring, not the security phone. Security would only ring with bad news at this time of day. It was past dawn now. I didn't want to know this news. I listened to the phone ringing and realised I really needed to answer it.

"Victoria!"

"Michael?" A wave of relief washed over me.

"You OK?"

"Me? Of course..."

"I was worried, you took so long to answer the phone!"

_He was worried!_ I shook my head in disbelief, glad he couldn't see me. "Please, Michael, what happened? How is everyone?"

"You've heard nothing? Didn't Eric get home?"

"Was he supposed to? I've not heard a thing. Please!"

Finally Michael realised he needed to give me some information. "Eric is fine, Pam too. She got Marnie alive. Everyone from the estate is safe, a little battered but OK."

"What a relief!" I sank back against the kitchen cabinets and huffed out a breath. "Thank you! I've been going insane not knowing."

"I could come up and tell you the full story of you like?"

.

Michael was at the door a few minutes later. I was shocked as he stepped into the bright lights of the kitchen. "You said you were OK!"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch!"

"A scratch! Michael! You look like someone tried to take your eye out with a pitchfork!"

I was frustrated that he was grinning. There were two deep gashes on his face, the larger one starting above his eye and finishing in his cheek, the other smaller and running along side. This was so much worse than the little scratch I'd got from a Were last year.

I peered closer, what a mess! "You need stitches!" I said, as if I was some sort of expert.

"Doctor Williams has seen it. He cleaned me up a bit and said it would be fine."

Doctor Williams, the dentist that I had seen so long ago, was a shifter and general practitioner for the Weres who couldn't just take a trip to a human doctor. I wondered how good he was.

"You saw the dentist?" I was surprised as Michael seemed so blasé about the scratch.

"We had to take my father to him."

"Oh God! Is he OK?" I was brought back to earth and remembered the rest of fighters, rather than just sight that was poor Michael's face.

"He'll have to put his feet up for a couple of days, he's not happy about that, but he'll heal soon."

I nodded, relieved. I had to double check. "You're sure Eric and Pam are OK?"

Michael nodded. "Definitely."

"And you said they got the witch? So they can get her to end the spell?"

"Pam got her." Again Michael was definite. Another wave of relief.

I put out of my head how Eric and Pam might persuade the witch to undo the damage she had caused.

I had to assume that Eric had stayed in Shreveport because it was close to dawn, or he had lots to do after these lost nights, or it could have taken a while to reverse the spell. I had no idea how long anything like that took. Eric would be home tomorrow. I had to keep confident, everything seemed to be resolved.

"Please, could you tell me everything? Or anything? But sit down, I've got to clean those cuts up some more." I grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him to a kitchen stool. He began to object, as I pulled out the antiseptic wipes, but I stopped him. "You have to let me do something, this is the only useful thing I've been able to do all night. Beer?"

The beer he was grateful for. He took a long drink then began. "We lost another pack member, you wouldn't know him. I'm afraid, I didn't know him that well."

"I'm so sorry," I murmured as I started to dab at the smaller gash.

"And a vampire? Chow, I think they said. The witches had a wooden knife."

I was stunned for a moment. "I knew him, he worked at Fangtasia." Something as simple as a wooden knife had killed a vampire, who could have lived forever. I concentrated on Michael's injuries and tried to think clearly. "That's not many deaths, everything considered?"

"Everything went better than we could have expected." Michael admitted. "The bite on my father's leg is really bad, but that's the worst of it. Those witches might have been able to cast spells, but they weren't too good in a fight. They did make it foggy and someone made it rain indoors too!" He sounded a little bemused.

"Really?"

Michael shrugged and drank again. I wondered if what he had just been through hadn't really sunk in yet.

"Be still." I muttered, wincing as I moved onto the bigger cut.

"I didn't think blood would worry you."

"I really don't see that much of it." I said, a little absently and we were quiet while I concentrated. I could see that the blood was clotting quicker than mine would have done.

I stepped back to assess my nursing skills.

"You're dressed up?" Michael commented. "Did you think Eric would be back?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't sure. I just hoped so, I suppose."

"He's missing out. You look really… nice."

I laughed, not wanting to think about what he'd almost said. "Thank you. Can't say the same for you, but you look better than you did when you got here."

He grinned. I could see the cut hadn't messed up his smile.

I passed him another beer and got myself just a small glass of wine, now I knew the result of the fight, I could relax. "Thanks for coming to tell me. Not knowing what was going was horrible!"

"Sorry, I didn't let you know sooner that everything was OK. I couldn't use my phone in the car over here, there were others there. I didn't want to let anyone else know too much about the estate."

"That's OK… You're yawning! I've never seen you tired!"

Michael was covering his mouth. "Sorry, we don't often get that tired, but changing and a fight can…" He stopped to yawn again. "Yeah, I should get some sleep… when I've finished this." He took another sip of his beer.

"I get to sleep upstairs again." That brought a big grin to my face.

"Yeah, and you'll have Eric back tomorrow."

"Oh, I hope so."

Michael drained his drink then thanked me for the beer and tiding up his face. "I might not be around for a couple of days. I'm gonna stay with my father, make sure he doesn't do too much moving around."

"Could you say 'Get well soon' from me? And thank you for keeping this place safe. These last few nights would have been impossible on my own."

"You would have managed. I'm sure. Sleep well."

.

Once again, I was waiting, but this time I was waiting for Eric to return.

I managed to sleep after Michael left but woke up at lunch time, after only a few hours sleep. I tried to get back to sleep, but that wasn't happening.

It was strange being in the house without a guard on the patio, no one to cook for, no one to chat to.

As it got dark, I knew there was a slim possibility that Eric could be here in an hour. I dressed nicely for him, but still in jeans as I was sure I would still have a long wait. His phone still wasn't accepting messages. I left a text for Pam saying "_I heard last night was successful, how is Eric? Please could someone call me?" _There was no reply from her.

I was laid on one of the lounge sofa's when I heard Eric say, "Good evening, Victoria."

I think I'd dropped off to sleep, I was totally confused. "Eric?"

I realised he was behind me and sat up, looking over the back of the sofa to see him stood on the stairs. His car was here, so he must have flown home and landed on the upstairs balcony. Of course, he looked no different; hair a little ruffled from the night flight, wearing black jeans and a leather jacket, which were not the clothes had had left in.

Eric was looking down on the lounge, as if he was reacquainting himself with the room. It was a while before he brought his gaze back to me again.

"Are you well?" I asked, stunned at the sight of him and frozen to the spot.

"Of course." He replied. He didn't seem quite himself. The reply wasn't definite, even if his words were, but he continued, "How are you? Was everything safe here?"

"I'm OK, everything was OK here. Thank you." I was babbling a little. "Pam made sure the guards were here again, so everything was safe. It was quiet, without you."

Eric came down the stairs as I spoke, I moved to stand and meet him, but he shook his head slightly and held up his hand to stop me.

He went towards his office, but turned back to face me as he reached the door. "There is a lot of work I must deal with tonight. You enjoy your evening."

The office door closed firmly behind him.

.

**.**

**Story Update ~ I am halfway through the next chapter and it will be the last chapter ~ or at least the last chapter before the epilogue... More details on that when I get to it.**

**Hugs and "Thank You" to everyone who's read this far – It's been a long while... and I'm going to miss this whole process! I'm going to really miss Pet! **

**Please add me on Author Alert – I have plans! I promise the start to the next story will be better than the start to this! **

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**30****th**** August 2011 **


	74. The End

**Quick Update: Eric has returned home.**

**.**

Eric had returned but gone to his office, without paying much attention to me. I wasn't confident that he would ask me to join him when he slept for the day, but I waited in the lounge, just in case.

The sky began to brighten and I tried to stop kidding myself. I was sleeping alone, I wasn't going to be his this night. I vaguely remembered thinking I should go to bed, but I didn't get that far and I woke up feeling very uncomfortable on the sofa. The sun was much higher in the sky than I was used to, I was awake a lunchtime again. This wasn't right.

I could probably count on one hand the times I had slept alone in this house, when Eric was actually here, it was strange. He was just below me, but I couldn't reach him. I cursed at Pam for changing the door codes to his room.

Maybe Eric had changed the codes back? Maybe he'd just assumed I would join him. I felt a twinge deep inside me. He might have been waiting for me?

I knew I couldn't wake him now, but if I could be beside him I would be happy. I was through his hidden door and down the stairs so quickly I nearly fell on my face.

C to clear, ten, sixty-six and E for Eric. Nothing.

I tried again, just in case, but then I couldn't help the tears of frustration as I sat on the stairs trying to work out "what next?" I stomped back up the stairs and took a shower, there wasn't much else I could do.

.

From my viewpoint in the kitchen I saw Eric's car leave just after dark.

I was waiting again.

He did come back home before dawn, I was quite surprised and thrilled when I saw the car arrive, but he stayed downstairs so I trudged upstairs to sleep alone.

Yet again, it got dark, this time I refused to look out for him. I sat in the lounge, staring at something on the TV until more than an hour after dark. I had no idea if he had left or not, but I had to assume he had. I was beginning to feel like I was frozen in time, numb until he wanted me again.

I tried to prepare myself for another night alone, but Eric came home. I had eaten to keep myself occupied and I was washing a few pots when he came into the kitchen. He said "Good evening" and sat at the breakfast bar.

I quietly finished up and sat opposite him. It was almost forty-eight hours since he returned home, it was a relief to see him sitting here but a huge surprise too. Nerves made me talk. "It's nice that you are home early. Was it quiet at Fangtasia?" It was only two in the morning, the bar would still be open.

"I didn't go there tonight, I just drove for a while, familiarised myself with the car again." He smiled as if surprised at himself. It seemed like such an odd thing for him to do and to actually admit to doing, that I fell quiet, wondering if I should question him more.

Eventually I said, "This must have been really strange for you, is it a relief to remember everything again?"

"I do not actually remember everything."

"Really?"

Eric paused, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to tell me. He looked across the counter at me as if considering what I could know. I tried not to fidget, uncomfortable under his gaze. His head on one side he asked, "What do you know about what happened?"

I didn't understand why he was asking the question, but I tried to answer as best I could. I wasn't sure what he would think of as relevant. "Well, Pam called to ask if you were here. She sounded really shocked, said you'd disappeared, then later she said you were found and you were staying at Sookie's." I paused and looked at him, he didn't flinch at my familiar use of her name. "Pam said a witch had cursed you, but they didn't know where you were. She was worried that they could use something of yours to track you down, so she asked the guards to watch the house."

Eric nodded, I felt that he wanted me to continue my side of this story. "We found out the witches were Weres and they were using V and... well, Michael told me there was going to be a fight. His pack and your vampires fighting against these witches. I heard about Chow, I'm so sorry." Eric was still quiet, I hesitated unsure of what else he wanted me to say. "The witch was caught and, I suppose, made to reverse the spell, and then you came home."

"You didn't see me in all this time?"

Of all the confusing conversations I'd had with Eric, this was one of the worst. "No, I didn't see you. I was here? You know you didn't see me. Don't you?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember. I got my original memories back, but I do not know what happened to me after the spell was cast."

I should have thought before I spoke. "You got all those years back though? Just losing a few nights is better than losing everything. Isn't it?"

The look Eric gave me, made me realised he was not prepared to look on the bright side of this. I whispered an apology and tried to think a little more logically. If he was talking to me, I had to try and help.

"Have you spoken to Pam? She was with you."

"Pam thinks much like you, I have most of my memory back, so I should just return to my normal self and forget what I cannot recall."

"Sookie Stackhouse then?" I didn't want to say her name, but I couldn't work out why he hadn't already just spoken to her.

"She isn't talking." Eric mused, deep in thought. "She is trying to hide something from me."

"Can't you make her tell you?" I blurted out.

"How would you propose I did that, Victoria?" He snapped at me.

I flushed and kept my eyes on the counter top. We both knew he could physically force her to tell him. Obviously, he didn't want to and I didn't want him to, either.

I was stumped, out of my depth. I didn't know what to say or how to make this better for him.

Eric stood, as he left I managed to say, "I'm sorry."

.

A couple of hours passed. I thought he was still in his office, there was a good hour before dawn. If I didn't want to spend another day alone in a big, empty bed, then I needed to speak to him.

I wondered if I should change, strolling into his office in heels and stockings might help. I chickened out.

I combed out my hair, bit my lips for colour and knocked on his office door, fully dressed.

I had to knock twice before he answered and I slipped into the room.

I began nervously. "Eric, I'm sorry about earlier, I wish I could help."

"Don't worry, Victoria. I'll work it out." He looked up expectantly at me, I needed to say what I came in here to say.

Deep breath. "Please. Could I spend the day with you?" I felt my face flame red, why did I have to ask?

His eyes turned from me, he looked down at his desk.

"Eric?"

He shook his head, maybe he was about to say something, but I wasn't staying to listen. Ashamed that I had asked and mortified that he didn't want me, I bolted from the room.

Eric didn't follow me.

.

I admit that as it began to get dark the following night, I stayed in the upstairs bedroom. Hiding.

Maybe Eric would just leave and go to Fangtasia tonight. This current problem we were having? It might all blow over.

I perched on the edge of the bed, knitting my fingers together, eyes down, so his voice made me jump.

"Victoria? Come downstairs and talk with me."

I glanced up and asked, "We can't talk here?"

"No." A little more gently he added, "Please, come down when you're ready."

If Eric didn't want to talk in the bedroom, then this wasn't an ordinary talk. There was a conversation coming that I didn't want to be a part of. Eric left and I sat a moment more, steeling myself for rejection and trying to find a solution.

We had spent hours in this bed together. I remembered my marine lifting me against the wall of the archway. Rough, desperate times in the corridor. Being flown or carried, up and down these stairs, countless times. I reached the foot of the stairs. Another clear memory of last winter. Michael had found out that Eric had left me alone for a week, he had sat at the foot of the stairs and tried to persuade me to leave. I had protested that I was Eric's and I would never go.

Eric was sat in his central armchair, I sat on the sofa, tucking my feet underneath me and waited to hear what he wanted to say.

"It is time for you to leave." Eric was so direct, I could hardly comprehend what he said.

My first reaction was to shake my head in denial, my second reaction was to blame myself. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Victoria, not at all."

I tried to hold on tight to the mass emotions that threatened to overcome me. I couldn't let myself to get hysterical, Eric would not listen to that.

He didn't want me. I'd been his for eighteen months, but now he was discarding me. A flash of anger and resentment was quickly surpassed by a deep rejection. What more could I do? I had left school and run to him, I had tried so hard to please him for so long. I was cocooned in his home and letting the world pass me by, fear at what was out there pressed down on me. This was my home, Eric was my life, I couldn't just leave. What would I do without him?

I had to think. I needed to know why I was being pushed away? What had gone wrong? If I knew that, maybe I could solve this?

I dived straight in with what seemed to be the most obvious question. "Is this because of Sookie Stackhouse, is she yours?"

Eric didn't react, but it was possible that he was a little surprised I asked. As direct, as ever, he replied. "She will be."

"But she's not yet?" I clarified, actually feeling a tiny spark of hope. I wanted to fight for him, to try and keep my place with him. "What if it doesn't work out? Eric, I can wait… just in case. Please."

Eric didn't let me raise my hopes too high. "No, you need a real life now, Victoria."

"This is my real life. It's all I know. I can't go back."

"I will help you. You have your casino money, remember? I will add to that."

"I don't want money!" I almost shouted that, fortunately for me, Eric was keeping calm.

"You cannot stop me putting money into your account. I have your bank account number." He looked a little smug, I wondered if he had already put the money there.

An evil thought sneaked into my mind, this was more urgent that my bank account. "I really was just a whore, wasn't I?"

"No. Not to me." He spoke decisively. His opinion wasn't to be questioned. "You were who I asked you to be, Victoria. I wanted you here and so you stayed, but it's been too long. You were going to travel, to study. I have stopped you doing that, holding you here."

"I'm here because I want to be."

"I know, but now you can do other things you might want. You can start a career, a family?"

I managed half a smile, and shook my head at that thought.

"You think you are too young to start a family?"

"A little." I said. I knew it was very different when he had his family, but I couldn't imagine considering a family at nineteen years old.

"Then, maybe you are too young to tie yourself to me too?"

I had no answer to that, I closed my eyes feeling waves of pain wash over me.

"Do you know what you want to do now? Where do you wish to go? Do you want to travel?" Eric's voice was almost gentle.

"I wanted to travel with you." I sounded a little sulky, even to my ears.

"No, Victoria, you must look forward now."

What I wanted tumbled out of my mouth in a rush. "I want to see my mum." I really didn't care if that made me a baby. "I'll get my rucksack, I'll be out of your way…" I stood and hesitated. "I'm sorry, may I use the phone? I just want to call a taxi." The humiliation of having to ask rolled over me, for the first time my eyes blurred over with tears.

"Please, sit down." Eric reached up and touched my hand. He clearly hadn't eaten yet, his hands were like ice.

"You cannot leave so quickly, you need time to collect your things."

Did he mean the clothes he had bought me? "Nothing is mine."

"Two of the trunks we used to move here are in my office, fill them, get more if necessary and get them shipped to your mother's home." He ignored me as I shook my head. "I have no use for your clothing or your jewellery. I'm leasing this house, or selling it. The house needs to be cleared." Eric's voice continued, calm and instructing me. "Use your credit card, book a flight for a couple of days from now."

My mind was a little slow and I was having trouble keeping up with him. Our home had been reduced to a house so quickly and easily. "You won't live here anymore?"

"No, I don't think these guards will keep me as safe as they kept you." Eric gave a wry smile, I didn't really know what to reply. "Don't get a taxi, I'm sure one of them will take you to the airport."

"No…" I whispered. "I don't want to see anyone. I don't want anyone saying I told you so."

"Victoria, no one will say that to you."

"No! I don't want them to even think it. I'll get a taxi, please, I don't want to see anyone!" My voice was getting a little hysterical.

"Book a flight that leaves at night or early morning, I'll ask Pam to collect you." Eric found his solution. I felt myself sag a little at the thought of dealing with Pam once more. "Don't worry, I will ensure she is pleasant. Call her if you need anything while you get ready to leave. Think again about contacting your friends; Colonel Flood's granddaughter, Mr and Mrs Edwards, Michael Flood even."

Eric was wrapping up this conversation, I couldn't let him go.

This was going to hurt. I had only one idea that would make it stop. "Glamour me. Please. Take it all away. I don't want to remember."

Eric stared at me, I think, I'd managed to surprise him. "Victoria?"

"I mean it! I don't want to deal with this. Let me go home, not knowing anything. Please Eric..."

He stood and shaking his head, turned his back to me.

"Eric! I haven't asked you for much, I'm asking for this... Please."

"No!"

"Why not?"

He gave no reply, no answer to what seemed, to me, to be a perfect resolution.

"If you won't, someone will. There's a Vamp in New York, he's set up a business taking away things that people don't want in their heads anymore." This vampire was on a television show I'd seen. "I'll go there."

"No, you will not." Eric spoke quietly, but his voice was like ice.

"It's cruel to make me remember this!" How could I cope with this pain? My panic turned my voice into a screech. All common sense left me, until Eric's beautiful, but furious face was an inch from mine.

"No, Victoria, 'cruel' would be to go to the old ways and pass you on. There are other sheriffs who might like a pretty, little pet. I could bargain with you. Hand you over to the highest bidder."

Before he'd finished speaking, I was shaking, I closed my eyes tight and whispered, fervently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I am trying to do the right thing. I am releasing you." Eric stepped away from me, his voice was still an order. "In return, you will leave Louisiana, you will live your life away from Vampires."

I was nodding, ready to agree to anything rather than anger him again. I needed a handful of tissues and quite a while to calm down.

Eric sat and seemed prepared to wait for me. When he next spoke, his voice was low and calm again. "It would be impossible to glamour away so much and leave you able to think properly. Do not let any one try. Losing your memories is not something to be undertaken lightly, Victoria."

Shame washed over me, I had been begging him to take my memories away, when he still didn't have all of his.

"I apologise Eric, I really wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make this easier for myself. So selfish..."

"Apparently, some things are not supposed to be easy. You are young, you will handle this... Is there really nothing you want to remember?" His voice was low, with the hint of a soft growl.

I had to smile. "There's a lot I'll be glad to remember." I admitted.

We sat in silence for a little while, I was trying to think calmly about my future but all I could think was that he would be leaving soon. It was amazing that he was still here, I couldn't expect him to stay longer.

.

This was it. He was going. He was leaving. He rose from his chair. From my huddled position on the sofa I felt tiny, as he stood over me. His large hand touched my hair.

"Take care, my pet."

I couldn't respond. I closed my eyes. Tight, closed, shut. Refusing to watch him go.

**.**

**The End.**...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sort of ~ that's 'the end' of this story as far as Eric is concerned. **

**I hope you think this was appropriate, I couldn't make it too angsty! I know Eric talked too much, but I do think he would want to do the 'right thing' for his pet and make sure she was relatively OK!**

**.**

**I know lots of people want to know how things work out for Victoria, I am writing a long multi-chapter epilogue so you'll know soon. This will be a large slice of self-indulgence, I hope there will be enough of a twist in the story to keep it interesting, it's certainly more of a writing challenge for myself. **

**If you don't like Victoria, please stop reading now! **

**.**

**This was my first attempt at anything like this, thanks again for reading, reviewing and for all the support shown. **

**Extra special thanks to Blakes Boogie who helped me out big-time yesterday, when I needed another opinion. **

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**4th September 2011 **


	75. Epilogue I

**Epilogue...**

.

I had no idea that she was leaving until Paul called me. He actually sounded angry, as if I'd hidden the news from him. "Did you know Legs was leaving?"

"Don't call her that… What?"

"Victoria, then. She's outta here. That Pam's taking her somewhere. We've just collected trunks and boxes to store until they're picked up tomorrow."

"She's leaving?"

"Yes, Michael." Paul spoke to me as if I was a three year old, it was amazing we got on so well. "She's leaving. Victoria is leaving. If you want to see the love o'your life again, you need to get to the house. Now."

I bolted up the hill, hoping that no one saw me because I was going way too fast for too long, and might not have looked entirely human.

The last time I saw Victoria was just after the Witch War, I knew Northman was back so I stayed away on purpose. I didn't need to see or hear about their reunion. A few days later and she was leaving, what had been going on?

Pam probably heard me as I headed up the hill, I could see her watching out for me as I rounded the bend to the house. Victoria was struggling to get a large, red suitcase in the trunk of the car but when she saw me she quickly whispered 'please' to Pam, left the case hanging out of the car, ran to the side door and got in.

It took Pam no longer than a second to get the case in the trunk, slam it shut and meet me at the front of the car. "Now, now, puppy-dog, where do you think you're going?"

There was no way I was going to let her name calling divert me. "I'd like to talk to Victoria." I tried a step closer but Pam got between me and Victoria's side of the car. I realised Victoria had her head down, it finally began to sink in that she didn't want me there.

"Now is not a good time." Pam snapped, taking a step closer to me. I knew I wasn't going to get past her and if, by some chance, I did, then it seemed as if Victoria wouldn't want to talk to me anyway.

"Where are you taking her?"

"She is leaving."

"I can see that. Where's she going? Why is she going?"

"Eric no longer wants her, so she's leaving. We have no time for this. I have to get her to the airport, in a calm enough state to board a plane."

I was stunned. After all this time she was actually getting away from him, but that meant she was getting away from me too. "She's flying? Is she going home?"

Pam rolled her eyes and mocked. "She wants her mother."

Heartless bitch! I managed to keep quiet.

Pam continued. "She still has her phone, let her get home and give her a call. But for now… move. It will upset her if I run over you and we can't be delayed."

Stunned that Pam had actually given me some useful information, I stepped to the side.

As they drove past me, I caught a glimpse of Victoria's face, she looked shocked and pale enough to be mistaken for a vamp. The real difference was that her tears weren't blood.

.

I waited more than twenty four hours before I called her, I was unsure of how long she would be travelling and if she would struggle with jet-lag. I was also really unsure of her reaction. I did think I might just have to leave a message and had prepared a little, but I think I sounded like a total fool.

"Victoria? It's Michael. I, I just wanted to see how you are. I hope your OK. I'd really like to talk to you, just so I know you are OK. Please could you call me? Don't worry about the time difference, whenever you're ready. I'd really like to talk to you."

She did call back, it was a few hours later and I was working, but I got out of the lodge and was able to talk for a little while. She was seemed nervous, embarrassed maybe? I was careful not to ask too many questions, I didn't even ask why she just left without saying goodbye and I certainly didn't mention Northman.

Both of us kept the conversation light, she complained about the rain and said she was struggling with jetlag. I let her know my father's injury was fine now and the scratch on my face had faded. I mentioned Katie and Megan Edwards, saying that both of them wanted to talk to her, just to know that she was OK but that seemed to make her uncomfortable. Eventually she made me promise to tell both of them she was fine, but to ask them not to call her yet. I exchanged this for a promise from her that she would keep in touch.

.

In the first weeks of her being gone, I spoke to Victoria a couple of times a week, sometimes I called her, but she called me too. She gave me her home number as she wanted to stop using the mobile phone that, I assumed, Eric given her. She eventually chatted to Katie and Megan, and spoke to me about it afterwards, she sounded relieved. I wasn't sure what she expected, but she sounded so surprised. "It was good to talk to them! They were really nice."

"Of course they were nice. Why wouldn't they be?"

Victoria hesitated and muttered a bit. "Well, people change…" I couldn't really get much more out of her, she changed the subject so I let it drop. It was difficult knowing what she was thinking over the phone.

I did find it really cute that her accent had changed, it was a little stronger now. I sometimes had to ask her to repeat things she said too quickly. She also had a new obsession with the weather.

She avoided talking about Eric, Pam and the whole subject of Vampires in general. I was happy to follow her lead. The only time she came close to mentioning her life here was when she said she was having a little trouble sleeping at night.

If she had asked about Eric I wouldn't have been able tell her anything new, he seemed to have left the house. The one vampire who had stayed there a couple of days was Pam. I think she was gradually collecting his things. She parked at the lodge to collect Eric's post, rather than have us go up to the house.

I was surprised that one night she asked me about Victoria. "Did you talk to pet?"

I shrugged. "She's not really a 'pet' now."

"Silly me," Pam snarked. "Old habit's die hard. How is she?"

"She sounds fine, got home safely." I had no idea why she was asking, but there was no reason not to tell her, and I figured the sooner I told her, the sooner she'd leave.

"Oh, good. It's sweet that she has friends to keep in touch with." She went on to ask about a delivery that Eric was expecting and drove off up the hill, leaving me a little bemused.

.

I admit, I lied to Victoria once, just a white lie though. I told her my family in Italy were asking when I would join them. They weren't, but I wanted to bring up an awkward subject. "I wondered if I could come and see you, before I go to Italy?"

"Oh?" She went quiet and I died a little inside. "In March?" She sounded so hesitant.

"Yeah."

"The weather can be really horrible here in March."

"I've got my own personal central heating, remember." She gave a soft laugh which was encouragement enough for to make me say, "If you've got plans, I understand but I'd really like to see you."

Another thing she had never mentioned was what she was thinking about doing in the future, so I doubted she had plans.

"There's not much to see up here…" she said. She sounded so vague that I nearly gave up right then, until... "Maybe I could meet you in London? I could show you around? And we can get inside if it rains or anything."

My grin split my face in two. "I'll bring an umbrella." I was so pleased I was alone and no one could see me acting like a lovesick fool.

.

I was elated at the thought of seeing her and having the chance to actually find out if something could ever happen between us. This was almost six weeks away, but I wanted to do something positive to prepare for the trip. I was on the late shift but went into work early to check flights on the internet.

Normally I could get a bit of quiet in the office, but Paul was hanging about the lodge, waiting to finish his shift and, I swear, he can sniff out gossip!

"You're eager today!" He stuck his head around the door.

"Ahh, yeah."

"What's up?" He strode in. I really didn't think he'd actually look at my screen, but maybe he was really bored or more likely, he thought I looked really secretive. "You're still looking at flights? What's this? Heathrow's not in Italy!"

"Where did you learn that much geography?"

"You'd be amazed at what I know. Heathrow's in London, you're going chasing Legs!"

Paul had given Victoria her nickname after he saw me looking at her for just a little bit too long one day. Complaining about it made him use the name more often, even Katie used it occasionally! Victoria did have spectacular legs.

"I'm not chasing Victoria, she said she'd show me around London." I tried not to grin, but I think I failed.

"Fuck! Wait 'till I tell Katie! When are you going?"

"I still can't go until March, when the bank lets go of my savings. Don't let Katie get all excited."

"You're insane. If she wants to see you, go now! What's the point hanging around here?" Paul was way too hyper sometimes.

"I can't go without cash."

"Legs didn't seem like she was with the Vamp for his money…"

"No, but…"

"… wonder what she was with him for? You think you'll measure up?"

"Cheeky bastard! Get out of here!"

"Don't worry about it, at least you're warm blooded." Paul called over his shoulder. "Got to be better than that icy bastard!"

.

I got back home just after midnight that night, ready to sleep as I had the early shift the next day. The house had become a bit of a mess recently. Eddie had moved in after his ex kicked him out, I quickly realised he'd never cleaned or tidied anything in his life and he wasn't about to start now. Paul was following his lead. Our fourth house-sharer was Davey, who stayed at his girlfriend's place most of the time, he didn't particularly care what state the house was in. I knew I was leaving soon, so I tried to ignore the chaos too, I didn't want to sound like anyone's mother!

As soon as I stepped in the house, I heard Paul shouting from the lounge. "Michael! Get in here! You need to see this."

To my surprise Paul and Eddie were watching one of those Jerry Springer type shows, this couldn't be good. A quick look told me this show was the lowest of the low. Written over the TV screen was the topic: "Once You've Had Vamp, You'll Never Go Back..." There were three stereotypical fang-bangers on the stage, enjoying the attentions and derision of a rowdy audience, along with an overexcited host running around asking questions.

I got the distinct feeling my trip to see Victoria had been discussed this evening. It really was time I got out of here.

"Why would I want to watch this?" I asked.

Paul struggled to fit an empty beer bottle on the crowded coffee table, as he replied, "I just want you to be prepared, Victoria might be like this now." He gestured to the screen as a girl on stage, tilted back her head to show her scarred throat, stroking the bite marks with fake, black nails for more effect.

I grimaced. "Victoria will never be like that!"

As if to prove my point, the fang-banger proclaimed dramatically, right on cue. "I can no longer Orgasm unless I am bitten… in my thigh or my throat."

She carried on boasting about her wonderful sexlife while Eddie clamped his hands to his ears, yelling, "Turn it off, turn it off!" and Paul scrabbled on the floor to find the remote.

I turned to the kitchen, muttering, "I need a beer."

I could hear that they had switched to the more usual Sports News channel so I brought three beers in, handed them around and sat with them. I might as well let Paul have his say, at least he let me sit down and take a drink before he began. "How do you know she's not like that? London must have loads of Vamps! She could have got a new one already."

"Victoria's not in London, she's staying with her mother, some little village miles from anywhere. She wasn't with _him_ just cos he was a Vamp."

"She'll be on the rebound then?" Paul decided.

I shrugged, that was a worry.

Eddie decided to chip in. "Relax, rebound can work! Cassie and I are getting on fine, she was my rebound girl."

"I don't think that counts as 'rebound'. Weren't you seeing Cassie before your girlfriend kicked you out?" I dead-panned.

Eddie grinned and shrugged, showing no remorse.

Paul had obviously been talking to Katie. He was a relationship expert all of a sudden. "Well, you're already in the friend trap. You'll never get out of that."

"I'm going to have more chance as a friend than if she hated me." I grumbled.

"Michael, I don't think you should go!" Paul proclaimed, as if he had a say in the matter.

"Yeah, just go throw yourself down a mountain, find some little Italian Signorina instead." Eddie added a few words of wisdom.

"Look, if I don't at least try to make this happen, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" I knew immediately that I shouldn't have been that honest.

Paul gave a sarcastic "Aww!"

Eddie laughed like a hyena. "You sound like some sap from a chick flick!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I shook my head. "See, I'm already going insane! But doing nothing will be worse."

.

The last time I saw my father was the night of the full moon at the end of January. After surviving for years as pack-master, even withstanding a Witch War, he was killed in a simple car accident. It's not easy to explain the pain of losing a parent, honestly, I don't think I can.

Two years ago I'd lost my mom and now my father, whom I'd only recently got to know. For a couple of days I was pretty numb, I concentrated on trying to support the rest of the family. Katie was devastated. We tried to comfort each other.

The circus that his funeral became was something I was not prepared for. I knew there would be an element of Were politics, his pack needed a new leader. I knew the search for a new packmaster would begin at the funeral, but it was still my father's funeral, I expected his pack to show more respect.

Patrick Furnan and Alcide's father, Jackson Herveaux were the two prospective candidates for the new packmaster, neither seemed half the man my father was. Alcide was getting dragged into the politics too, he brought Sookie Stackhouse to the funeral. As a friend of the pack, she was a good ally for his father, but she didn't seem particularly friendly towards Alcide.

For the greater part of the funeral, I held tight onto one of Katie's arms, while Paul held the other. My strategy for getting through the day was to avoid everyone unless I was related to them.

I had wanted to get away from Shreveport before this tragedy, now I was desperate to leave.

.

The afternoon after the funeral, my father's Will was read. I didn't know much about his financial affairs, I knew he owned his house and a few shares in the estate. As his third illegitimate son, I wasn't expecting anything financial, but I hoped for something personal, a keepsake.

The executor explained to us that the following part of the Will had been changed just before Christmas, that was after Kelli and I separated. "To my youngest son, Michael, I leave my father's watch, with many regrets for the time that we could not spend together. I did not see you grow into a man, but I have greatly enjoyed meeting the man you have become."

Katie gripped my hand so hard at this point, I thought she was going to hurt herself. I knew the room had turned to look at me and so kept my eyes down. I was stunned to hear I was also give his shareholdings in the estate. He had a larger share in the company than I realised. I didn't know the value, I didn't care, the words that came with them were worth everything to me. "The shares are Michael's to do with as he chooses; to sell, to keep and become involved in the running of the estate or to keep for investment purposes."

I knew my father had written this when he knew I was no longer about to marry, or likely to soon produce another Were, despite this he had given me choices and a large step up the ladder.

It became clear my father had done very well for himself with various investments, after his retirement from the Air Force. He had provided well for his large family. After the Will reading, I spoke to the solicitor privately and began to understand what the shares were worth. Just as the Will had said, now I had to decide whether to keep the shares and become involved in the estate, keep them and become a silent partner, or sell and use the sum as I saw fit.

If I stayed in Shreveport, I would stay a part of this pack, did I really want that? I hadn't thought so, before now, but now it was a harder decision.

The rest of the Will was fair to everyone, no dramas, no politics. Afterwards the family joined together, having a drink and a bite to eat at my Aunt's house. For a couple of hours, more humans than Weres drank to my father's memory, we talked over old times and looked forward. This was the respectful wake we should have shared yesterday.

After a while I found a quiet room to take a moment to call Victoria. I had spoken to her every day since my fathers death, she was shocked at first, but became the perfect listener. I had left her a frustrated message after the disastrous funeral and now I regretted that I might have worried her. I'd had missed a call from her while the Will was being read and now her phone went straight to voice-mail.

Victoria called back when I was on my way home. I was on the quiet road leading up to the estate so I pulled over so I could talk in private. She encouraged me to go over what had happened at the funeral and was pretty indignant about the packmaster politics.

I relaxed more and told her about today, the will and the time spent with the family afterwards. I explained my options and asked her opinion.

"Michael, I can't really say. It's your decision."

"I'd just like to know what you think..."

"OK." She was quiet for a moment then said carefully, "You have wanted to leave for a long while, yesterday you hated everything about the pack. Is having more money and more responsibility going to improve that? It might, I suppose... Do you have to make the decision now?"

"I suppose I should think it over some more."

"Are you still going to see your mom's family?"

"Yeah, of course, but I'm coming to see you first."

"You don't have to, things have changed for you..."

"Yes, but I still want to see you... not sure how much company I'll be though."

Victoria gave a small laugh, "Hey, me neither, I hardly step out of the house." She clammed up then, I didn't know whether to pry further or let it go.

I realised that over the phone I didn't have much choice. "We'll be able to keep each other company... be quiet together. I want to see a friendly face."

"I wish I could be a proper friend, you shouldn't be on your own now. If I could come and see you I would."

I couldn't help but smile hearing that, despite the niggling doubt of the friend trap and... "Why can't you come here?"

"Oh, I... I wouldn't want to go back to Louisiana, been there, done that, you know?" Her voice was full of fake nonchalance. I was convinced she would never step foot in Louisiana again, for some reason that she wouldn't admit to now.

"OK, so I see you soon, in London." I made myself sound as light hearted as she did.

"In March, right?"

"Yeah, I wish it could be sooner." I said honestly.

"Yeah, you deserve a holiday!"

The friend trap clunked around me as we said good night.

.

I sat in the car for a while, not wanting to go to the house yet.

The decision when I made it was obvious. I didn't want to go back to the house I lived in. I didn't want to be part of my pack. My only strong connection to Shreveport was Katie, she had family, a boyfriend and a million friends, she might not stay too long in Shreveport herself. Victoria was clearly not coming back here. My father had given me a choice, why would I stay?

I actually sat and grinned. I'd call my father's solicitor tomorrow, he had said he could sell the shares for me. I wondered if he could do that before March so I could get out of here sooner.

I really should have set off a minute or so earlier. A car coming from the estate parked directly in front of mine, nose to nose. The headlights on full beam, dazzled me for a second, I saw the black silhouette of a fabulous body, then Pam was at my window. She did like to make an entrance, all she needed was a mask and she'd make a fantastic vampire-version of catwoman.

I admit I wasn't entirely comfortable, out on a quiet road with a Vampire at my car, but I brought the window down to talk to her. I made sure I looked at her face and no lower, because that suit left nothing to the imagination. I was relieved that she couldn't glamour me.

"Car trouble?" She asked.

"No, just on my way home." Again, it was just easier to answer her and maybe she'd go away.

"Was the funeral today?" She asked, not seeming to realise that condolences might be necessary.

"No, yesterday."

"The Colonel was a good leader for your kind." She said, I just looked at her, a little bemused that we were having this conversation, but when she continued, I understood. "Has a replacement been chosen?"

Generally Vamps and Weres tried to avoid each other, but instances like the Witch War proved we had to work together at times. Pam wanted to know who Eric would be dealing with in the future. My father had shared information with Eric, I should share with Pam. "No decision yet, there are two candidates, Patrick Furnan and Jackson Herveaux."

"And you don't like either?"

"Not really." I was a little embarrassed that I was so easy to read.

"You will have to show respect to your new packmaster." Pam spoke as if she was a school mistress telling off a child.

"Not for long, I'm leaving." I hoped bringing the conversation back to me would bore her so she'd leave, but she raised her eyebrows as if asking for more. I couldn't resist telling her where I was going. "I'm travelling to Italy to see my mom's family... but first to London to see Victoria."

I waited for her to try and tell me I couldn't go, that I should stay away from Eric's pet. I was disappointed, she didn't flinch but actually smiled. "My home town! I should visit again someday. I imagine you are leaving soon?"

"I wish, I can't leave until March." Again, her eyebrows asked the obvious question. I replied, moodily. "Cash flow." I'd never let a bank hold on to my money again.

.

I woke with a start, swearing and confused. Paul was shaking my shoulder. "What the fuck's going on?" He hissed at me.

"How the fuck should I know? You woke me!"

"Pam's here! She says she has a proposition for you!"

A couple of minutes later I was stood in the kitchen, looking through the open door to Pam, who stood on our drive. She was in the black leather catsuit from earlier, I assumed she'd been to Fangtasia and was now back, with an hour or so to spare before dawn. What I couldn't guess was why she had gotten Paul to drag me out of my bed.

"Invite me in?" She asked.

"Nope, sorry."

She shrugged and didn't seem surprised by my bluntness. "I have a proposition for you." She obviously liked that word.

"So I heard?"

"A job offer."

"I already have a job."

"Delivery job." She held up a brown envelope. "Take this to Victoria. She wants it, she's been leaving me messages and more messages." A wad of cash in her other hand, hundred dollar bills mainly, a some notes I didn't recognise. British pounds I supposed.

"You're paying me that, just to deliver an envelope. What the fuck's in there?"

"Photographs." A slow smile crept over Pam's face. "Private photographs. Victoria forgot them in her haste to leave. She's being a little dramatic, she thinks that if I post them to her, someone might intercept them, apparently the press might find them interesting. I think she's most worried about her mother seeing them."

I felt ill.

The bitch continued. "I am not allowed open this. Eric's orders, he is no fun these days. You could open the envelope, I could see the pictures with you... Interested?"

"No." I forced myself not to think about those photos.

"I didn't think so. Everyone is spoiling my fun." She sighed dramatically and held up the envelope again, back to business. "Sweetie is clogging up my phone. I want rid of her. Will you deliver them?"

"If Victoria wants them, I'll take them to her. I don't want paying."

"This isn't payment, it is a loan. Interest free for a short period of time. You said you had cash flow trouble, would this solve the problem? Could you deliver soon?"

I didn't reply straight away. Taking a loan from a vampire was insane, but I knew I could pay this back. On the first of March my savings would be in my account and Pam could have her cash back. I could leave here, I could see Victoria, I could start again, right now.

I needed to clarify, "Interest free until mid-March?"

"Done."

.

Quicker than I could ever imagine I was landing at Heathrow...

.

.

**.**

**I hope you enjoy Michael as much as I do! I am hoping that the little twist of showing this from his side of the story keeps it refreshing. It's a challenge for me to write from a male Were's POV, but I don't have the constraints of the books so I get a little leeway there. I hope the change in POV was clear quite quickly, please let me know.**

**I know what's happening in this Epilogue, but I'm not sure how long it will be (because Michael goes into detail like Victoria did. LOL) . At least four parts, I could probably go on and on... **

**Huge thanks for all the support and reviews, and just for taking the time to read. **

**. **

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**10th September 2011 **


	76. Epilogue II

**Epilogue Continued...**

.

Early on the first Thursday in February I landed at a pretty depressing looking Heathrow airport. We had flown through thick cloud, which was dumping rain on the city as I trekked down corridors to baggage claim and passport control. I was worried about going through customs, a young male travelling alone with a ruck sack, I was sure I'd get stopped. How would I explain an envelope of Vampire porn tucked in my luggage? I hadn't opened the envelope and I really didn't want to see it opened by a customs officer. I got lucky. Maybe it was too early in the day, but to my relief no one from my flight was stopped.

I spotted Victoria through the crowd, before she saw me, she was scowling up at a screen of arrival times. She looked tired and tense. She was all wrapped up for winter, no surprise that she wearing green, a long coat with heavy boots. The coat was nipped in at the waist, that waist needed an arm around it. My arm.

She saw me. Here we go.

Her face changed to a big smile. "Hey, you got here." She hugged me, her arms up around my neck, I slipped my arm around her waist and lifted her off her feet. I was able to ignore whoever bumped into the back of me. When I put her down her first words were about my father, she'd always been emotional, I saw her eyes fill with sympathetic tears.

Some woman with a huge case bumped into Victoria, I scowled at the retreating back. "We should go somewhere we can talk. You can tell me how you are?" I suggested.

Victoria hesitated, "Here's not a good place and we've a long tube ride, shall we get going and talk later?"

I agreed, I supposed there was no hurry to talk. I was here for a while, actually that was one thing we might need to talk about. How long was I staying? We'd shared a few rushed phone calls before I set off, she had mentioned staying with her and her mum for a while to see more of the North of England, but we hadn't gone into details.

"Are you sure you're OK to set off now? You've been sat on a plane for ages and we'll be more than an hour, maybe even two hours on the tube. Do you want something to eat, we could get a drink?"

"I'm fine, they fed me every hour on the plane." Someone else pushed passed us, encouraging me to say, "We should get out of here!"

Although it was long, I quite enjoyed my first tube trip. It wasn't entirely underground so I got to see a little bit of the city. I admitted to Victoria that I didn't like not knowing where I was going, so she got out a battered map book and showed me our route along the underground line. After a while she moved on to where we might go over the next couple of days in the city. She could always chatter, especially when I picked a good subject and she was taking her tour-guide job very seriously.

We got off the tube at Russell Square and walked around the corner to our hotel. I admit I was a bit wide eyed at the red double-decker buses and black taxis, I caught Victoria grinning at me. The whole square was impressive, imposing buildings with a little park in the middle, surrounded by chaotic traffic. Our hotel was huge, a dramatic red brick building with an entrance of marble stairs leading from the busy pavement, before we went inside, we turned and looked around us.

"I've stayed here with mum a couple of times, it seemed a good place to stay as I know where I am. Straight across the square is the British Museum, we can go see the Egyptian mummies maybe and down there you can get to Covent Garden and Leicester Square, we'll go there, or you can turn off to Oxford Street. That's where all the shops are, great for me and mum but don't worry, I won't make you shop."

Inside the hotel wasn't quite as fancy as outside, which was quite a relief. It was a mix of really modern and really old, I found out it was built over one hundred years ago so the marble stairs and some décor they would never change. Victoria had stayed in the hotel the previous night and requested that I got a room close to hers. When I checked in, the room right next door to hers was ready for me, which was pretty handy, especially as it wasn't even lunch time.

Victoria was definitely happy that everything was going smoothly. On the way to the rooms she was full of questions; Did I want to eat now? Did I need to sleep? What did I want to see first?

This was a fairly different situation for both of us. I supposed it was making her a little edgy. "Could we have a snack now and a proper dinner later? I'll let you be in charge of what to see, you're the expert."

"OK." She smiled, but looked like she was trying to decide where to eat and go to first.

"Do I need to dress smart for dinner?" I asked. She seemed to like to dress up, so I thought I'd better check.

"Not unless you really want to, we don't have to come back here before eating tonight. There are lots of casual places."

"That sounds good. I'd better grab a shower first, then you can show me the sights." We reached my room and she pointed out hers which was a little further along the corridor. I remembered how I'd got to London so quickly. "I've got the…" I almost said photographs but stopped myself. "…envelope from Pam. Do you want it now?"

"Sure, I don't know why Pam didn't get someone to post it. It's not that important."

I knew someone wasn't being straight with me, Pam had said Victoria was desperate for the pictures but had insisted they weren't posted. Maybe Victoria was just trying to avoid drawing attention to them, I couldn't blame her for that. I took off my coat and dug into my rucksack for the envelope.

"Nice coat, by the way. It suits you." Victoria was peering out of the window at my view.

"Thank you, Katie picked it out. She'll be pleased you noticed." I admit, I might have blushed a bit, I was pleased she'd noticed too. I've never bothered with a smart winter coat before, I'd never needed one, but thought I should look like I'd wrapped up against the weather while I was here. The coat looked deceptively thick and warm, but I guessed any human would feel the cold when wearing it. I was comfortable wearing just a t-shirt with it.

I handed over her envelope and she stuffed it in her bag without looking at it.

"Your room's just the same as mine, except the other way around. Good thing or I'd be complaining." She smiled.

That reminded me. "They didn't ask me to pay?"

"Yeah, I got a better rate cos I paid in advance."

I suppose it was great that she was looking for a bargain, but I couldn't have her paying for me. "What do I owe you? You got my tube ticket too. How much was that?"

"It's a day ticket so you can use it all day. Rather than pay me and split everything, I was thinking if you get lunch and dinner and pay us into things then I bet you'll spend more than me. Keep track and we can sort it out later."

I wasn't entirely pleased with this plan, but she'd obviously thought about it so I decided not to press the matter. Her plan also cancelled out lots of debate over restaurant bills so I was relieved about that.

I wasn't sure where she was getting her money from, her family hadn't seemed wealthy when she had spoken about them. I supposed that was definitely none of my business.

.

We had a very busy afternoon, Victoria took me on a walking tour of London, from Big Ben to Buckingham Palace and down The Mall to Trafalgar Square and onwards. I'd only ever travelled to Italy before, and I was a kid then so I wasn't particularly interested in sightseeing but this trip was different**.** I'd always enjoyed Victoria's company, but I'd never managed to spend so long with her. She was certainly a little edgy to begin with, but after a while she seemed to relax a little, I was to discover she could get tense again pretty quickly.

It seemed to get dark early, mainly because of the cloud cover, but at least it didn't rain and didn't seem especially cold. However we'd had a really long day and when we reached Leicester Square Victoria was looking pretty tired. Even I was ready to sit down. I suggested that we should try a proper "pub" which proved pretty easy to find, although finding a table in there wasn't. The place was busy with tourists and business types having a drink after work. We got our drinks and shared the end of a large table with another party who were talking loudly between themselves.

"Is China Town close by?" I asked her.

"Kinda, how did you know?"

I tapped the side of my nose.

She grinned and whispered conspiratorially. "You can smell the food?"

"Mmm, smells good! Shall we try it?"

"I've never been there so I don't know which restaurant would be best." Victoria hesitated a little.

"We'll find something good, I'm sure. You have to try somewhere new while we're here."

"Do you want to go now? You're hungry? I'm sorry, I didn't think." Victoria was half off her seat, ready to leave her drink as I shook my head.

"No, please, lets stay here a while, unless your starving?"

"Sorry, I'm fine." She said as tension rolled from her.

Victoria had taken off her coat and I saw she was fiddling with a silver chain around her wrist, I remembered seeing it before. I was sure Eric had given it to her. I wished I knew how to help her relax a little, but that didn't seem to be happening right now.

"I've really enjoyed today. Thank you for doing this."

"Well, you deserve it after the last couple of weeks." Victoria said quietly.

It had been less than two weeks since I'd lost my father, that didn't seem real somehow. Victoria looked anxious as I looked serious. "But you've had a hard time too…" I started.

"You lost your father, that really puts my troubles in perspective." Her voice shook.

"But you loved Eric, it can't be easy for you." I was prying, and maybe I shouldn't, but I don't think I'd even said his name to her all day.

Victoria concentrated on her glass and then said in the quietest of voices. "I can't talk about that. Sorry."

"That's OK, but if you need to…"

She nodded, keeping her face down and we stayed quiet letting the noise of busy bar surround us.

.

We had a great meal and shared a bottle of wine, Victoria was a little quieter but she asked after everyone back at the estate giving me an easy topic to discuss. By the time the main courses came and went, I could see she was, understandably, very tired.

As we went back onto the busy street filled with Chinese restaurants, Victoria said brightly. "Where would you like to go now? That bar before was OK, or we could find another?"

"Aren't you tired? We could just go back to the hotel, it's been a long day for both of us."

"You're sure? It's your first night and it's only nine o'clock."

"I'm sure. When we get back we can see how we feel and have a drink at the hotel if you like."

"OK. Erm." She looked at either end of the street, looking a little confused.

"Are we lost?" I asked surprised, she been great with directions all day.

"No, no, we're between two tube stations. I can't decide which is closer. This way…"

"Let's get a cab? One of the black ones?"

She laughed. "You tourist! We've paid for the tube tickets already."

My main reason was that I thought she had walked enough, but I replied. "It's cold and it's going to rain."

"How do you know that?"

"Ahh," I said, tapping my nose again. We'd reached the end of the paved pedestrian street and there was a cab right there. I stuck my arm out and hoped, when the cab pulled up Victoria didn't argue anymore.

She slept in the cab, her head on my shoulder. I wished the journey was longer or that we hit bad traffic but we pulled up outside the hotel pretty quickly. It did begin to spit with rain.

Victoria was obviously feeling guilty about our early night, but I left her at her room door, telling her the flight was beginning to tell on me so I was ready to rest too.

Once in my room I realised that although the walls weren't especially thin, I could still hear her easily next door. When the bathroom extractor fan turned off, she spoke mutedly on the phone to her mum and then I heard the bed move. Our headboards must share the same wall. While I was sat on my bed sending a text to Katie, Victoria's head was probably less than two feet away from me on her pillow.

.

Victoria took a sharp hitch of breath when she woke up, it woke me too. It was just past midnight. Through the wall I heard her mutter "Shit" then try to catch her breath a little. She was crying. Fuck. I couldn't just listen to her cry. I cursed Eric Northman, convinced the tears were his fault. I tried to decide what to do but really there was only one thing to do. I dragged on jeans and a t-shirt, fortunately remembered to grab my key and went to tap on her door.

After a minute or so I saw her shadow at the peep hole. "Michael?"

"You sounded upset. I wanted to check you were OK. Can I do anything?" I hoped she could hear me through the door.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That doesn't matter, please let me in?" I turned to see two other guests walking down the corridor, not surprisingly they looked a little warily at me. I said "Good Evening" as pleasantly as I could to them and turned back to the door. "Victoria?"

"It was just a bad dream. Please Michael, go back to bed."

"I want to know you're OK."

"I'm fine, I'll read a little and get some more sleep. I'll see you at breakfast. I'm really sorry I woke you."

She moved away from the door and there wasn't much more I could do. I went back to my bed and listened to her turn the pages of her book for a while.

.

Victoria knocked on my door on her way down to breakfast, I could tell she was about to apologise for waking me last night as soon as I opened the door. I beat her to it and interrupted her 'Sorry' with "I'm sorry if I bothered you last night, I was worried." We laughed, a little falsely as we talked over each other.

"Shall we start again?" I asked, and as I kissed her cheek, I think surprised her a bit. "Good morning. How are you? I'm looking forward to this 'Full English' that I keep hearing about. You hungry?"

She looked fabulous, if a little tired around the eyes. The same chunky knee hight boots from yesterday, with a brown suede skirt that I was sure I'd seen before and a cream wrap around cardigan that I knew I had seen before. She used to wear lots of things to cover up when we called up at the house, cardigans on warm summer days was the most obvious covering. I was sure she never realised how wonderfully these wrappings showed off her curves. I let her go ahead of me down the corridor and had the absolute luxury of watching her move.

Breakfast took ages, it was a buffet so there was no limit to the courses. I ate more than my fair share and Victoria tried smaller amounts of just about everything too. Initially she was a little quiet, probably because of the previous night but I took so long enjoying my breakfast and kept her talking that she relaxed a little. Finally I could eat no more and finished with a coffee while she had another cup of tea. I eventually asked what was on my mind. "I was wondering if we were going to stay here tomorrow night too. If we are maybe we should book the rooms before we leave for the day?"

Victoria paused a little before she replied with another question. "When do you need to go to your family?"

"I'm in no hurry to go. I want to know that you're alright before I go anywhere."

Victoria looked like she wanted to say something but she instead she just looked down at the table and hitched in a breath.

"You're not supposed to be fine and over this already. It's only been a month. Please. You don't have to pretend with me." She nodded so I continued. "My mom's family will be loud, they always are, and they will be really busy at this time of the ski-season. I would rather be somewhere quiet." I stopped short of saying that I wanted to be with her.

"My mum says she'd be OK with you staying with us. We've got enough room for you and I think mum thinks I need company." She shrugged, a little embarrassed maybe. I wondered if after the initial relief of having her daughter home, her mum was now worried that Victoria wasn't quite her usual self.

"So we'll spend today here and go to your house tomorrow?" I confirmed.

"I'll call mum when I get back to my room. Have you eaten enough? I think there was maybe one type of Danish you didn't try." She actually grinned.

.

We had another busy day being tourists, although I made sure we didn't walk as much today. The day was cold and bright, Victoria wrapped up in her long coat with scarf, gloves and a cute cap to keep her warm. She looked adorable.

We took a tube to The Tower of London, it was an amazing sight. Apparently you could go inside, take tours and see the dungeons but that could take all day so we decided to just see the outside. We stood on a hill looking down at the ancient, huge, white walls and Victoria told me what she knew. There was a bronze skyline map to help her with the story.

"So, this is Tower Hill where the public executions took place, the more politically awkward executions were done inside. Henry VIII had them take Anne Boleyn's head off on a really nice lawn inside there! That square building in the middle is the White Tower, it was built by William The Conqueror, when invaded with his Normans. They started building castles to keep us poor English peasants in our place and this has been added to constantly. The White Tower might be the oldest building standing in London, we'll have to find out, sorry I'm not sure... They would have started building it after ten sixty-six... Huh!" Victoria went quiet and gazed at the Tower.

I slipped my arm around her waist, she looked very... vague. "Victoria?"

"It's weird... I just remembered that Eric mentioned that battle once, he was a Vampire by then. He's older than that." Victoria nodded towards the White Tower, looking a little bemused at a building that was nearly a thousand years old. She was quiet while I wondered if it was a good thing she was thinking about Eric or bad.

"Shall we go down and take a closer look?" She looked up at me with a little smile, and stepped away from my light hold. I was disappointed but as we went down the rather steep steps, she took my arm as someone brushed past her. I was quietly pleased that someone was so rude.

I scrambled to think of a subject, just something easy to say to keep the conversation going. "So, did all of Henry's wives loose their heads here?"

She laughed. "They weren't all beheaded!"

"Really? You sure."

"Very sure. Hang on... I'll remember in a bit... Divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived." She looked up at me, quite triumphant at remembering.

"Only two beheadings then, that's not so bad!" It was a strange thing to be laughing about, but a nice relief. "Come on then, tour guide, name the wives?"

She shook her head. "No chance, but most of them were either called Catherine or Anne. Do you think Henry did that so he didn't get their names wrong in bed?"

It was a treat to be laughing with her.

We walked along to the Thames, to see the other side of the Tower and Traitors Gate, then over Tower Bridge looking down at the murky river. Next to the Tower was The Tower Hotel, a modern building that Victoria said was now a Vampire hotel. "We were going to stay there." She said, so quiet she could have been talking to herself while she studied the building.

It was no where near lunch time but as we walked back across the bridge, Victoria gave me a couple of food options to chose from. I decided quite quickly on a boat trip to Greenwich followed by a pub lunch, Victoria would get to sit down on the boat and she'd never been there before. I was really hoping she could relax some more.

Once we got there Greenwich was quieter than the city, there was a running commentary on the boat and Victoria had eventually rested from her tour-guide role. We wondered around the outside of some very fancy buildings, then the cute village that was attached to it.

Lunch was a delicious home-made soup and with sandwiches, by a fake fire in a really old pub. We spent ages in there, eating and then chatting to a older couple from Massachusetts who were having their first trip abroad. I noticed Victoria was nervous at first, she had always seemed edgy around strangers, but once they asked about where else to visit next, she began to help them out. I kept out of the conversation while she told them about some Musicals she had seen with her mum, and they whittled their options down to two.

I did notice her glance at me once or twice, was she worried about boring me while she spoke to them? I was thrilled that she seemed relaxed and chatty.

We took another, longer boat ride back past The Tower and on upto Westminster. It was getting late on Friday afternoon so everywhere was getting busy. Victoria got a gift for her mum, and we wondered amongst the crowds in Covent Garden.

Eventually we picked somewhere to eat dinner but had to wait a while for the table. We had a couple of drinks waiting, then a bottle of wine over dinner, service was slow as it was busy but the wine kept us occupied. Victoria was definitely relaxed, for probably the first time since I'd reached London she actually said what she would prefer to do rather than ask me or give me options. "Would you mind if we walked back to the hotel? I think the tube will be busy now and walking won't take too long. It'll help me sleep."

I was more than happy with the plan, especially as when we got outside the temperature had definitely dropped and for the second time that day Victoria took my arm. "Bloody February," she murmured. "I don't suppose you're cold?"

"Not at all!" I grinned. "Don't worry. You'll be warm and inside soon."

I was pleased that as we turned a corner, I knew where we were. The hotel was ahead, though quite a way ahead. I realised that in between us and the hotel was a Vampire bar. I could faintly smell them, mixed amongst the other smells of the city. I wondered if Victoria knew and I wasn't sure how she would react. "You see those white lights? It's a Vampire bar."

Victoria stopped, causing a few choice words from a couple who almost walked into the back of her. I glared at them and they carried on their way while I guided Victoria to one side of a cute red post box so we weren't in anyone's way. She got her voice back. "We could cross..." She looked at the busy road, there was no chance of crossing here. "Or go back and around?" She looked up at me, wide eyed in a panic.

"There won't be a problem, there's just one Vamp and a queue of people. He'll be more worried about getting their money than anything else." I tried to make my voice soothing and confident, but she was still looking scared. "We'll just walk straight past..."

She bit her lip a little. "Can I walk by the road? Can we stay on the far side of the path?"

"Of course." I offered my other arm, and she kept her head low as we set off walking a little faster than before.

"Those lights are fang-shaped, I didn't realise..." I tried to make conversation, but Victoria didn't respond.

The Vamp on the door of the bar was the only one I'd had a sniff of since reaching London. As we got closer he turned to stare at me, his nostrils flared and he looked a little fangy. I realised what an idiot I was being, there was another scent I hadn't noticed. There were no Weres here. How could any of us have risked changing in a city so crowded? From the way this Vamp was glaring at me, I figured my kind was pretty uncommon around here, if not unknown by this Vamp at least.

I assessed him quickly, he was only a little shorter than me, but lots lighter. I guessed he was about eighteen when he was turned, and I doubted he was turned very long ago. He had one very modern sleeve of tattoos, the other skinny arm wasn't quite the perfect white that you saw with the older Vamps.

He was dumb too, who would approach someone when you weren't sure what they were? Ignoring the crowds he walked to me, for a moment I thought I could take him. In better circumstances I might have relished the challenge, but there was a crowd, Victoria was by my side and, now... he had back up. I realised later that a he might have raised an alarm mentally.

Another Vampire came out onto the busy street, from the way he carried himself it was obvious that this Vamp was a great deal older and more important than the doorman. The youngster backed off straight away, returning to the door of the bar and standing with his arms crossed watching us. The queue of fangbangers was watching us too, a couple of them had gasped at the sight of the new guy. London Vampires had groupies too. A few other passers-by who realised something might be going on stopped and looked on, as if we were entertainment. I could only hope this wouldn't be too entertaining.

He introduced himself politely enough. "Esteban Alvarez." He inclined his head, ever so slightly.

I followed suit, nodding a little more. "Michael Flood."

Victoria was stood a little behind me, she had let go of my arm when the first Vamp had approached us. Maybe she realised I might need a little room if I'd been attacked. Now she seemed frozen but I didn't want to draw attention to her by checking she was OK.

Alvarez was reasonably tall for a Vamp, about as tall as Victoria. He had black eyes, black hair slicked back and a dramatic scar by his eye. He must have got that when he was human, that might have been a good few hundred years ago. He was wearing a very modern dark suit with an open-necked black shirt. I was no expert but I guessed the outfit cost a fortune. Surprisingly, he was smiling, but not showing fang, he seemed almost welcoming. This was fortunate as I didn't like my chances if he decided he didn't want me here. The crowd watching was probably keeping us safe, I hoped that these Vamps were as politically-correct in public as the ones in the US were.

"Your kind is quite a rarity in these parts." Alvarez spoke very quietly.

"I'm just beginning to realise that." I admitted.

"How long have you been in London?"

"This is my second night." There was no point lying to him, and no real point not answering his questions. I talked low enough to keep our conversation private amongst the crowd.

"How long will you stay?"

"We leave the city tomorrow."

He nodded, seeming quite pleased about that. "And where are you from?"

"Louisiana."

"Ah, New Orleans?" He smiled. Vamps really loved that city.

"No, I'm afraid, much further North."

"That is a shame, we might have known some of the same places. I hear the city is doing very well after we made ourselves known." His accent seemed European to me, I couldn't have said where from, but he must have travelled.

"Apparently, I have never been that far South." I replied.

Victoria, who I remembered had visited New Orleans, slipped her gloved hand into mine. I didn't think she intended to chat, I certainly hoped not. Although Esteban Alvarez was incredibly polite, but I didn't want to carry this conversation on for any longer than necessary.

"You would add a different flavour to our bar this evening. Please come and join us. I would like to hear if your kind will be showing yourselves to the world soon."

I was surprised by the invitation and made sure I answered politely. "I really don't know if we will ever 'come out', I've heard rumours either way. Thank you for the invitation, but we didn't intend to stay out late tonight."

"You refuse without asking the opinion of your pretty companion? Could you persuade your friend to join us, my dear?" He turned his attention to Victoria.

I had a moment of panic, would she want to see the bar? Would she want to get to know this Vamp? He was obviously old and powerful, he'd been polite, and charming but not over the top. If she did want to go back to her old lifestyle again this might be an ideal opportunity for her.

While I was thinking the worst, Victoria answered him. She smiled while she spoke and lifted her head a little, while keeping her eyes hidden under the cap. "I'm sorry, sir, that would be nice, but we do have a very early start tomorrow." Her voice cracked a little as she declined the offer. I didn't really know what to think of her calling him 'sir' but he certainly didn't object and accepted her reply politely.

She had exaggerated a little, as our train tomorrow left late in the afternoon. I supposed that was very early for a Vamp.

Esteban Alvarez was about to let us leave, but he added a little warning to me. "If you do return to this city, it would be sensible for you to inform me in advance. I wouldn't want any of our youngsters to get over-excited, they may think of you as a challenge." He actually handed me a white business card, embossed with gold fangs.

I thanked him, he offered a polite farewell and finally we could walk away. It really seemed that he had just been passing the 'time of day' with a stranger.

Still we walked away quite quickly, Victoria moved her hand to the crook of my arm again, her breath was shallow and I think she was close to tears now the fright was over. We reached a crossing and had to stop for the traffic. "He was just checking I wasn't going to be trouble, everything's fine. Really." I whispered to her.

Victoria shook her head, vehemently. "No! He said I couldn't be around Vampires. I shouldn't have come here. I was so stupid. It was obvious I'd see one."

I was almost confused enough to ask "Who said?" but managed to stop myself. Eric must have told her she couldn't see Vampires and now she had, she was terrified. I could feel her hand shaking on my arm, this wasn't just cold.

Instead, I said, "We're almost at the hotel, let's get inside. We can talk."

**.**

**. **

**It's quite strange to be writing this, it's like starting a new story, so this was another introductory chapter. Apologies for my self-indulgence!**

**Everyone says 'Write what you know' and I lived in London years ago, so this is more like 'Write what you remember'.**

**To everyone who thought Pam acted a little out-of-character when she loaned Michael the cash to travel, you might be right, you'll just have to wait and see why! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and support. Hugs and have a fabulous weekend!**

**. **

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**17th September 2011 **


	77. Epilogue III

**Quick Update – Michael and Victoria are exploring London, but they've just met a Vampire and she was desperate to get away...**

**.**

Victoria definitely didn't want to talk. Our close encounter with the Vampire bar had surprised and shocked her. When we got back to the hotel, she let go of my arm quickly and went straight for the elevators.

"It's early, shall we get a drink?" I suggested.

"Sorry but I should get some sleep. We need to check out at eleven."

"You'll never be able to sleep properly, you're far too upset."

"No, I'm not!" She said, sounding very upset. "And I probably look a bit of a mess."

"Rubbish! You always look beautiful. There's the restroom, dry your eyes and you'll be as good as new in no time." She looked a little undecided, so I pushed a little more. "The bar looked really cute and we haven't been in there yet. It seems quite quiet." It seemed really quiet actually, in the lobby there were two receptionists who seemed interested in our conversation, and just two other couples to be seen, although I could hear music from below us.

Victoria didn't seem entirely happy with the idea but she agreed to "one more drink" and went to the restroom. I spoke to the receptionists then hung about in the lobby waiting for her.

The bar was quiet, the barman explained that most of the hotel's guests were at the function downstairs so it probably wasn't going to get busier. That was ideal for us, we got a table by the window and watched London go by.

I was looking forward to sharing my news. "I spoke to the receptionists and we can check out at noon tomorrow without any extra charges, you won't have to rush around so much." That made her smile as she sipped her wine. "And I asked about Vampire rooms... they don't have any here. The age of the building made it impractical."

"Oh... That's good to know... I'm sorry I was so weird, I was silly not to realise they'd be here."

"Hey, I was even dumber not to miss our smell. I think I'm the first..." I took a look around to check no one could overhear, "... the first of my kind that the doorman has come across. The other one seemed polite enough, he just seemed to want to talk."

"Pam liked a gossip occasionally." She shrugged. "I think they get bored after so long."

I wanted her to carry on talking, but she returned to fiddling with her glass and looking out of the window. I was quiet too, debating with myself again about if I should tell her about the loan from Pam or not. I figured if I told her now I wasn't really going to spoil a good mood.

"I saw Pam before I left." I started, Victoria just nodded. "I told her I was visiting you and she offered me a loan to bring that envelope to you."

"A loan?"

"Cash. I know I can pay her back in a couple of weeks so I took it, I wanted to get away."

"Oh... Well, it was good of her to help you." Victoria looked a little confused. I knew the feeling.

"Pam did this for you, because you wanted the envelope so badly." I stressed.

Victoria shook her head. "Not really, I left her a message and just thought she'd post it. Pam and I didn't really get on, she wouldn't do anything for me."

"She told me you were clogging up her phone with messages."

That idea made Victoria laugh. "She might be a million miles away, but I'd never harass Pam! There must be some other reason... Maybe she thought I'd… erm... bother Eric. She wouldn't want that."

She could have been right, that was better than any reason I had come up with. I decided to leave this as some unexplained, Vampire whim.

We fell quiet again until Victoria whispered. "He gave me money. Well, he put money in my bank account before I left."

She was obviously embarrassed, I wasn't sure what to say. "It's good that you're not struggling for money now. It isn't everything but it should make it easier to make a new start."

"He said it would give me choices... I can do anything except go back." Her voice got a little too shrill, a couple of heads turned, when she noticed, she clammed up again. A couple of minutes later she finished her drink, claimed she was tired and wanted to go to her room.

As we trailed along the corridor, I asked if she thought she would sleep. She just shrugged.

.

Victoria didn't sleep well. I heard her in the night, turning the pages of her book, trips to the bathroom and a few sighs. She knocked on my door ready for breakfast at ten looking like she had hardly closed her eyes.

We spent only an hour in the British Museum, I was amazed and a little creeped out by the ancient mummies. Victoria started her tour guide role, but lapsed when she noticed a little V emblem on many notes explaining the exhibits. Vampires has been busy, any unexplained item from the past was no longer a mystery. They had spoken to the museum curators and had filled in many gaps, the V emblem showed how useful Vamps had been. This was an excellent bit of publicity for them, but it seemed a little too much for Victoria to deal with today. I suggested that we left and she didn't object.

Earlier than planned, we collected our bags from the hotel and arrived at Kings Cross Station in very good time for our train. We had booked seats, Victoria wanted me to sit by the window but I refused, claiming I needed the leg room in the aisle. The view and the picnic we had bought kept me occupied, the city soon became green fields and smaller towns, maybe I would find a secluded spot to change in this busy little country. Victoria wasn't enjoying the journey, she had arranged for her mum to meet us at the station close to their village, apparently it was too small for taxis. We had to change trains at a larger station first and Victoria was constantly checking her watch, especially when the train slowed. She tried to call her mum and I could see she was having trouble getting a signal, and getting more and more agitated. Unsure how to help, I watched the darkening view and the rain lashing at the windows.

When she got through, her words flew out in a rush. "Mum! I'm really sorry but I think we'll be late. I think we're still ten, fifteen minutes from Leeds, so I don't know which train we'll get out of there."

I could clearly hear that her mum wasn't worried. "Sweetheart, there's trains every half hour out of Leeds, don't worry. Just call me when you get on one and I'll set off ten minutes later."

"But it's raining, you shouldn't have to come out in this."

"I'm in the car, I'll be fine. Your next train might be packed, but you're nearly home."

.

Her mum was right, even from the platform I could tell this next train was going to be much busier. There were lots of people with shopping bags on this Saturday afternoon, we were in the minority with bags for travelling.

A couple of ladies on the platform spoke to Victoria. Their accents were really strong but I think they asked her how she was and where she'd been. Her replies were short, with a hesitant smile and she didn't introduce me. I didn't have time to worry about that as the train arrived and there was a bit of a crush to get on.

We didn't get seats, but stayed by the doors as there was no space for our bags anywhere else. Victoria was looking really tired now. She was leaning by the door, with our bags stacked in front of her, I was close to her side with my back to the rest of the noisy carriage so we could have a private conversation amongst the chaos. "You must be looking forward to getting home." I began.

"I can't wait to see my mum, I felt a bit guilty leaving her so soon."

"Have you met up with some old friends too?"

She hesitated. "Well, most people I was friendly with at school are at university now, I haven't really seen anyone. Except for Auntie Janet and her family... remember I met up with them and mum in Florida last summer?"

I nodded remembering, she had been really excited about her holiday.

"What about the restaurant where you used to work?" I asked, trying to discover what she had been doing since she got home.

"Same thing really, people move on." She gazed at the rain on the window for a while, but then perked up a little. The change of mood seemed a little false. "It's a great restaurant, proper Sunday Roasts, we'll take you there. I'd like to see the place again."

I brought us back to the subject she had veered from. "So, you've only really spent time with your family?" I said this quite gently, but she reacted a little angrily.

"So! I missed my mum, I want to spend time with her. Everyone else just wants to know where I've been, what I've been up to. Village is full of fucking gossips." She hissed and looked like she was struggling to hold onto her temper.

"You shouldn't let what anyone thinks bother you." I leaned close into her ear, our private conversation was in danger of getting too loud.

"That's easier said than done. My mum has to hear all the rumours too."

"So, no one knows where you've been?"

"No... It's my business." She whispered, quieter now. She leaned into me a little, I slipped my arm around her back supporting her, as she dabbed at her face with tissues.

I hated myself for making her upset, but I wasn't sure if she'd made a great decision trying to hide her story. I appreciated that the communities I'd lived in were entirely different to a Yorkshire village, but surely, in most places, if an eighteen year old girl went away for... how long? Eighteen months or more... and then came back without explanation, it would just encourage gossip. I was sure Victoria had made a mistake trying to hide her story, but now wasn't the time to tell her that.

I tried to relax as she leaned into me, I just hoped she could relax for a moment too.

The train stopped a few times, the crush on board got a little less. Finally, about ten minutes later than expected we pulled into Aldworth Station. There was a long slope up to the car park, I carried both our bags and encouraged Victoria to go on ahead to see her mum. She was happy to. I walked slowly to give them a little time together, and when I reached the top of the slope I spotted her hugging her mum.

I guessed that Victoria's mum's opinion of me would be an important factor in how long I stayed here and if I had a serious chance with her daughter. I hoped I could make a good impression, I was certainly looking forward to meeting her.

Introductions were quick as it was beginning to rain, again. I filled the trunk of the little red car with our bags and Victoria clambered into the back seat via the front passenger door as the car only had two doors. Her mum asked me to call her Jean, and asked if I liked Indian food. "I was thinking we would get a meal at our local pub, but Vic, you look tired, would you prefer a take-away and a quiet night?"

"Yes, please. Would that be OK?"

It was quickly agreed.

Their house wasn't far from the station, so I didn't get to see much of the village, just a big pub, a small church and a row of three or four shops. The house was on a crowded estate, right at the top of the hill, with a very steep drive in front of the garage. We went into the side door by the garage straight into a cosy kitchen, Victoria stored away our coats and boots in a cupboard by the door and offered a tour of the house.

Her mum laughed a little. "That won't take too long, I'll put the kettle on." They shared the same laugh, that was easy to spot. Their faces were very similar too, but Victoria was definitely taller than her mum, with darker hair and her mum's eyes were blue, very different to Victoria's green. I wondered if she got her height and colouring from her dad, but he hadn't been mentioned, so I wasn't about to bring that subject up.

The kitchen led into the dining room at the back of the house, then into the lounge at the front the rooms were separated by double doors so it could all be opened up if they wanted. The house was lots smaller than the house she'd shared with Eric, but much homelier.

I collected our bags to take upstairs, I grabbed Victoria's automatically, then wondered if I should have done. Would a human man carry both heavy bags as I had just done? I had to be more careful around her mum, I'd never shared a house with someone who didn't know what I was.

Victoria began her tour guide role again. "I was a baby when we moved in here, it was a new house then. There used to be three bedrooms on this floor but when I was about fifteen mum and dad changed it a bit. They put a bedroom in the loft and the littlest bedroom is now these stairs and our sort of library, storage space." There were box shelves packed with books, DVDs and CDs. "When dad left, mum took the new upstairs room cos she didn't really want to stay in the room that she shared with dad. I moved into that bigger room, once I accepted dad wasn't coming back... Sorry, I wanted to give you the best room but I've got so much stuff, I couldn't have put it anywhere else."

"I don't need much space, don't worry about it. Does this mean I get your room from when you were a kid?"

"Yeah, but you'll be pleased to know, we've decorated since." She opened the door. "There used to be more room in here cos I had a single bed when I was a kid but we got the double when my auntie used to stay here."

The room was a didn't have much space but it was fresh and bright, I could see the bedding was new along with the stack of grey towels and a matching robe piled neatly on the bed. "Just like at the hotel." I smiled, knowing Victoria had made an effort for her guest.

"I didn't think you'd have room for that sort of thing in a rucksack, I know I didn't. I was playing house." She grinned, a little embarrassed maybe, and stepped back into the corridor. "Bathroom's next door, it does need decorating, but we didn't get chance. Mum didn't use it while I was away, she has a bathroom upstairs. So this is just for you and me, don't spend all day in the bath! I'll leave you to unpack, then you'll have to come and look at the take-away menu."

It didn't take me long to get my things sorted out, there was plenty of room in the single wardrobe and small chest of drawers. I crossed the corridor to the front of the house and what must be Victoria's room, the door was a little ajar so I knocked and she invited me in.

I couldn't wait to take a look, the huge room was full of her scent. "Well, it's pinker in here than I thought it would be."

"It's not pink!" Victoria was laughing, but defensive too. "It's lilac… with purple stuff. See!" She held up a dark, purple cushion from her bed. "I was fifteen when I moved in here, it's bound to be a bit embarrassing! It was worse back then, the furniture was all bright orange pine. Mum and I spent ages sanding it and painting it white. See..." She was by the far wall, which was full of fitted wardrobes, so she opened a door to show the old orange wood inside.

It was a big room but she still had to shuffle between a black trunk and the foot of the bed to get to the side of the room I was on. Next to the trunk was a cluttered dressing table with a folding mirror and another trunk at the other side. These were under a large picture window, that had dark purple curtains closed to keep the damp night outside. The trunks I recognised as they'd sat in the security lodge at the estate waiting to be collected and brought to her.

"Haven't you unpacked them yet?" I asked.

"There's no where to unpack them to, I'll get organised eventually. Look, I've still got my school stuff here, and I should probably throw out that computer."

I looked to where she waved. Behind the door was a table and chair with an old computer, a printer and her green laptop. Above and to the side were more shelves filled with files and more books. She shrugged, "I studied for my exams up here, it didn't seem right to dump everything when I'd finished... Anyway, do you have really hot curries? Me and mum aren't that brave."

As planned, it was a quiet night in, Victoria's mum collected the curry, although Victoria was worried about her going out in the rain again and I was worried about paying for it. A bargain was struck, Victoria and I were on washing up duty and I was paying for Sunday lunch.

Victoria was definitely more relaxed at home and her mum very easy to talk to. She was sympathetic about my father, but didn't pry. Initially the conversation stayed with what we'd seen in London, then moved onto plans for the next few days. Jean worked during the week but she had planned an afternoon out for us the next day, which was centred around Sunday lunch. It seemed to be a very important meal for both of them.

As we all sat in the lounge, with another glass of wine each, Victoria was clearly struggling to stay awake and stifling the odd yawn. When her mum suggested she should get some sleep, Victoria looked guilty at leaving us, but she went upstairs.

I wasn't quite prepared for a head to head so soon, but Jean seemed to need to talk about her daughter. "Do you think she's changed?"

"She's definitely... tense." I admitted.

"She actually seems a little better than she was, I think you've helped her relax a little. A couple of weeks ago I didn't think she'd leave the house again, let alone go to London alone..." Victoria's mum was definitely desperate to talk. "Has she been checking everything with you? She seems so terrified of displeasing anyone. I thought it must be because she was scared of upsetting him. If she had done something wrong, would he... the vampire, would he have hurt her?"

"I really don't think he ever hurt her." I hoped I was reassuring her, but I had to add. "But she was always desperate to please him. The only time I only ever saw her in pain was when I took her to the dentist. He couldn't be blamed for that."

"That was you? Of course, she mentioned it. At the time, I was so relieved she was mentioning someone other than her Eric. You were a good friend to her."

"I tried to be." I wanted to be honest with her, but I wasn't sure where this conversation was heading.

"I'm pleased she had a friend over there… but you want to be more than a friend?" She asked, not sounding particularly angry or upset. Just matter-of-fact.

"I do really like her. A lot." I confessed, actually relieved to tell her. I realised later that she must have already made this assumption before I got there, but right then I was pretty surprised to be busted so quickly. "I know she's not ready now, it's way too soon. If something happens one day I'd be thrilled, but right now I just want to know she's OK. If I can help her, then I'd like to try."

Victoria's mum nodded, I assumed she believed me. "Her biggest problem is the trouble she has sleeping. Did she sleep in London?"

"I don't think so, she said she had a bad dream."

"That happens a lot, or she's too scared to let herself sleep in case she has dreams… You should know that the dreams aren't bad dreams, they're good dreams. She's with him. When she wakes and he's not here, that's when she gets distressed."

That news made me pause for a while, Victoria having nightmares about Eric was one thing, having good dreams and missing him was another.

Jean continued, her voice very determined. "If you are going to stay here, you need to deal with that. She misses him. She won't just forget about him, no girl forgets their first boyfriend and this was so much more than a crush. What if she just wants you as a friend? You will have to accept that, if you can't, you need to leave now. I won't see her hurt again."

"I'm glad Victoria's got you on her side." I smiled a little, enjoying hearing someone else being overprotective of Victoria. "Honestly, I don't want to see her hurt either, I just want to see her happy again."

Jean paused, then smiled back. "Another drink? Then I can tell you what I've been planning?"

It wasn't too long before I was listening again, and agreeing too. "We need to sort out her sleeping first. If she can sleep and relax, than she has a better chance of thinking straight. I'm sure she doesn't do a great deal during the day when I'm working, that won't help her sleep at night. You must keep her busy. Get her out of the house."

I nodded. "I was going to hire a car."

"Have you got insurance?" She asked, and I nodded in reply. "I could car pool to get to work for two or three days a week if I needed to. We'll go out tomorrow, you can drive and I shall decide if I can trust you with my car, on our side of the road. If I can, you can use it."

I grinned. "Thank you, I'll show you I can be trusted... Victoria seemed a bit uncomfortable about the village, maybe we could go places where no one knows her."

"She's convinced everyone's talking about her. It might help to get away... There are plenty of places you could go, even in February, and you should see this country too. Harrogate, York, lots of places by the sea... maybe not Whitby, she's still avoiding vampires."

"Not a bad thing." I muttered.

"No, but I don't want her to be scared of them, either. It looks like they're here to stay."

"Yeah..." One day, if things worked out with Victoria, I'd have to tell this protective mother what I was. That might be quite a challenge. Right now I needed as much information as I could get, I needed to focus on our plan. "Has she talked about the future at all? Has she got plans?"

"Not at all... but one step at a time. If we can get her to sleep and relax, we might be able to get her to think about what she wants from her future."

"She mentioned that you were thinking of redecorating the bathroom on the first floor, I could do that." I offered.

"You could?"

"My mom was very house proud, but with three sons... well, we could make a real mess. My step-dad decorated a lot. I helped out. That room wouldn't take much time. Victoria could help and it would get her thinking about other things. She seems to like 'playing house'."

"Thank you, that sounds like a good idea. I think she misses the pool she had, you could take her swimming, I doubt she'd go alone."

We talked into the night, making plans, hoping to help Victoria. Jean seemed relieved to have an ally, I was thrilled to be asked to help. It was clear I would be here for a couple of weeks, at least. It was time to start looking forward.

.

**.**

**I'm really enjoying writing this part of the story. I estimate they'll be two or three more Epilogue Chapters before this is finally finished.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. **

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ Please say Hello!**

**.**

**23rd September 2011**


	78. Epilogue IV

**Quick Update – Michael and Victoria have gone to the home she shares with her mum...**

**.**

Jean and I stuck to the plan. Victoria was kept really busy over the next week or so. I was trusted with the car, so Victoria and I went on a few day trips. We went to Scarborough to see the North Sea, even I had to admit it was pretty cold in February. After a long walk on the seafront, we had traditional fish and chips, then another long walk to recover from that, followed by a hour in a real pub with an open fire to thaw a little before the drive back to Aldworth.

When we didn't have the car, Victoria borrowed her mum's walking boots and we walked around her village. There was a quiet, narrow road which connected two farms to the main road, Victoria knew it well and it didn't get too dirty to walk along, even when the weather was bad. It became our regular stroll. Fresh air and exercise put colour in her cheeks, she looked utterly beautiful even all wrapped up against the weather.

It was very probable that Victoria knew that her mum and I were trying to tire her out and keep her occupied during the day. If she realised, she kept quiet and seemed to enjoy the walking and sea air that we encouraged.

She rarely slept well. I could hear her at night; frustrated sighs, occasional tears, the light switching on, trips to the bathroom. Most nights I heard her go upstairs to her mum's room where she seemed to spend the rest of the night. I heard them talking sometimes, Jean losing her own sleep while she tried to soothe her daughter.

One thing Victoria finally achieved was getting rid of one of the trunks that was clogging up her room. She packed it with old school books and summer clothes that she wouldn't need for a while, then I took it and stored it in the loft space next to her mum's room. "It's gonna be really heavy." She sounded worried.

"I'm sure I can cope." I laughed and showed off, jogging up the stairs with the trunk.

She also found an internet site that sold clothing and shoes, used or new. I think she debated about it for a while, but eventually she decided to sell some of the clothes she had brought back with her. "I want to be practical. I need the space." She told me and her mum at dinner one night. "There is no point keeping things that I'll never wear, if someone else wants them they can have them. I'm not doing it for the cash, or finding a way to forget about him." She was trying to convince us, even though we were already convinced.

"It's a great idea, there are only so many clothes you can wear. Let someone else enjoy them." Jean agreed and Victoria looked more confident about her decision.

The following day she spent some time taking photographs of a couple of dresses and a pair of shoes that she was going to try and sell first. When she set herself up on the site and loaded in the photos and descriptions she seemed quite proud of herself. She called me in to take a look, I was no expert but she had certainly made her things look and sound inviting. She admitted she wanted to put more clothes on the site straight-away, but made herself wait to see if the first items sold.

I was worried about paying my way, so on one of the days with the car we called into a huge do-it-yourself store, where I got everything I'd need to repaint the walls and brighten up the grouting in the first floor bathroom. Victoria took ages picking out a new shower curtain and bathroom cabinet, I think she quite enjoyed the process and she was certainly pleased that we were doing something for her mum.

"Can we start when we get home?" She asked with an excited grin.

"I'm not sure if Friday afternoon is the best time to start painting. You don't want the house to be a mess over the weekend. How about we start early on Monday? If we hide the paint we could surprise your mum and have it all done for her on Valentine's Day." Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it, but I couldn't resist. I didn't even know if she even realised it was Valentine's Day on Monday, she didn't react too much.

"OK, Monday sounds good."

Also on that Friday afternoon, we did a huge supermarket shop which I paid for. It made me feel a lots less guilty about eating so much and living rent free. I tried to help Victoria out in the kitchen, but I was no expert. My one and only speciality was rolling meatballs because my mum made me do it when I was a kid, Victoria made a great sauce, we bought fresh pasta and had an Italian night on that Friday night when her mum got home from work. They both had a little more wine than usual and that night I didn't hear anything from Victoria's room.

Her mum and I were in the kitchen the next morning, talking in hushed whispers about whether or not Victoria had slept the night through. She joined us in with a little, relieved smile on her face. She didn't make a big deal of it, but kissed her mum and asked if she could help with breakfast.

"If you could set the table and make the tea, I feel like cooking. I never get to use my own kitchen any more." Jean teased her daughter, who was always anxious to help out.

One thing that mother and daughter had in common was thinking that they never fed me enough. This Saturday morning we all had a huge breakfast, and sat relaxing afterwards. For the last week Victoria and I had planned our day over breakfast, but as it was her mum's day off, I wasn't sure what the plan was.

Jean definitely had planned. "I tried to book us in at The Oak Tree for lunch tomorrow, but they were full."

The Oak Tree was the restaurant where Victoria had worked, it had been mentioned a few times, but Victoria hadn't done anything about going there. "That's a shame." She said, but I don't think she really meant it.

Jean continued, "So tomorrow we'll have a good Sunday lunch at home, but we should go to The Rose tonight and get something to eat."

I assumed The Rose was The Rose and Crown, the huge local pub that Victoria had also been avoiding. It was clear that she wasn't looking forward to this night out, her mum pushed her into a it a little, but she agreed that we could go, eat early and come home before the pub got really busy. Later that afternoon, while Victoria was getting ready to go, Jean told me that there was gossip, Victoria was right about that. Someone had asked Jean's sister if the baby that Victoria was supposed to have had when she was away, was adopted or if it had died. I began to understand a little more why Victoria was worried.

It wasn't the most successful of nights. It was a total coincidence but a woman laughed loudly as we walked in the busy pub, Victoria looked around, immediately paranoid. It was easy to say, 'Don't worry about what anyone thinks of you'. I knew, I'd said it, but Victoria was not happy with herself right now, her confidence was so low that she did worry about what everyone thought of her.

The Rose wasn't the only public house in Aldworth, but it was apparently the biggest and it seemed to be the most popular. It was clear that much of the pub was filled with locals, groups and couples chatting between themselves, lots of table hopping and waves to newcomers, Jean knew the barman by name and Victoria recognised the waitress from school. Certainly, a lot of people glanced at us when we first arrived. The bar was split in two, one side for drinking only but we went into the restaurant seating side. Victoria chose a table tucked in the corner, maybe hoping to be far from view. It probably didn't help that I was with her, as I was obviously an outsider, attracting more attention to our little group.

I was careful to take notice of the scents around me, I wasn't about to make the mistake I had made in London again. There was no indication of anyone supernatural, in fact, I hadn't noticed any supes since the vampires at the bar. Apparently there were vampires in the larger cities this far North, but Victoria didn't want to visit the cities.

Conversation on our table was a little strained, we all kept up a fake chat as if for show. When the food came we took the opportunity to be quiet, the meal was good, but not outstanding. When our plates were cleared away, Jean asked, "Shall we get another drink, or head home?" but she didn't really have to wait for a reply.

.

I don't think Victoria slept well that night, but she didn't go up to her mum's room either. I was so close to going to her room to try comfort her, but I really wasn't sure if she would want that. I was cursing my indecision, when I realised that her room had finally gone quiet. Concentrating harder I heard her level, steady breathing. She slept. It was four in the morning, finally she slept.

I figured Victoria and her mum hadn't spent much time alone together since I had arrived, so that Sunday morning I cleaned the car, inside and out, and tidied the garden too. I could see them working and talking together in the kitchen, I was careful not to intrude. I was rewarded with a magnificent roast lamb for Sunday lunch. Once we'd all finished, Victoria said in a quiet but brave voice. "Maybe we could try The Oak Tree for lunch next Sunday?"

.

I'd debated for a long while about buying her flowers for Valentine's Day. Eventually I just ordered them and hoped she would like them. My first thought was red roses, but once I got on the website Jean recommended, then roses seemed too obvious. Victoria and her mum took great care of a big, white orchid plant in their lounge, so I got a purple orchid plant for her bedroom. It was delivered while we were having toast and cereal for breakfast, watching the rain fall and deciding that whatever we would do today, we wouldn't be outdoors much.

She was pleased, I am sure she was pleased.

"I've never been given flowers before. Thank you."

"Never?"

"Nope, and these are beautiful." She actually dipped to kiss my cheek, as she untied the ribbons on the wrapping to see the flowers better. I concentrated on her scent, mixed with the scent of the flowers, and let it flood through me.

I had been convinced, for a long while, that Eric Northman was an idiot for letting her go, he might be a thousand years old but he was an idiot for never having the sense to bring her flowers.

I was enjoying watching her reading the instructions on the packaging and watering the plant, when her mum called from work. Jean's boyfriend, Greg, had been mentioned by the two of them, but not often. He must have taken a back seat when Jean's troubled daughter returned, but he had sent roses and a dinner invitation. Initially Victoria was surprised, but she wished her mum a fun night and said she'd see her when she got home. I don't think she had quite got used to the idea of her mum being with someone other than her dad, maybe it was just something else that was more than she could deal with right now.

I spent most of the day in the bathroom, doing my best to redecorate.

I could hear her moving around the house. She was singing along to the radio, unhappy people didn't sing along with the radio, did they?

She'd got that mix of cute as a button and as sexy as hell. I'd never know if she planned it or even realised.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

She was right by the bathroom door. "Could I borrow your bed for a sec?"

"Sure... What?"

She might not have heard my question, but I heard her in my room next door. Intrigued, or just nosey? Either way, I finished the corner I had painted myself into and put the brush down.

Knocking on the door to my room, I opened up.

"Ahh... No." She jumped to her feet, blocking my way.

"What's going on?" Just to tease her I stepped to one side, so she followed me, trying to block my view.

"I just needed a blue background for a photo." She flapped her hands at me, trying to shoo me away.

"Still selling dresses? What goes with blue?"

She put both hands on my chest and pushed. I let her back me out of the room, but saw scraps of white material on my bed first. Lacy stuff... "You're selling second hand underwear on the internet?" I asked, faking a little shock. I was trying not to laugh, because she was really blushing and looked adorable.

"It's not second hand, it's new stuff. I never wore it!" She finally realised I was teasing her and started laughing with me. "Go away!"

Reluctant but amused I returned to my painting. I was very sure that the thought of Victoria and white underwear and my bed wouldn't stay out of my head for long.

.

Jean returned home with a bunch of red roses and a big smile. Unfortunately, she also shocked Victoria when she said Greg had invited her to go away this weekend and she was really looking forward to it.

"You're going away." Victoria's voice always got a little higher pitched when she got worried.

"Just for a couple of nights, and only to York. It's less than an hour away, hon."

"But Michael just got here." Victoria exclaimed. I'd been here over a week so that was quiet an exaggeration. "He's a guest! You can't go!"

"Victoria..." Jean said gently. "I'm sure Michael's not here to see me. If he wasn't here I wouldn't go and leave you alone, but you'll be fine."

"But we're booked in at The Oak Tree." Victoria was really scrabbling around for reasons.

"They will change a table of three for a table for two, or we'll go the weekend after. Vic, you really will be fine." Jean pulled her daughter into a hug.

Victoria peeped over her mum's arm, looking towards me. "Do you mind staying?"

"I'd be happy to." I tried to assure her.

.

It took a couple of days, but eventually Victoria seemed more relaxed about the idea of her mum going away. They had shared long conversations about what clothes Jean should take and Victoria had loaned the flashy, red case on wheels that she'd used at the estate. Victoria had also called The Oak Tree and changed our reservation on Sunday to a table for two. She got chatting to someone she used to work with and now seemed to be looking forward to our meal out.

After she had double checked the weather reports we risked our usual walk. On the quiet country walk, we were passed by a car from one of the farms and saw a couple walking their dogs.

"It's full moon a week tomorrow."

"Really, I hadn't realised." She looked up at me, eyes a little wary, as if she knew change was coming and she didn't want to hear about it.

"It might seem quiet here, but there are people everywhere. I can't risk changing around here during the full moon."

"You have to go. Of course." She concentrated on the road at her feet as we continued. "Have you booked a flight?"

"A flight?"

"To Italy? You'll be fine with your family, won't you? It'll be quiet around here with out you."

"I didn't really want to go that far away!" Trying not to cross my fingers, I asked. "I'd like to find somewhere to stay in this country at least. I'd come back here afterwards, or even better you could come with me? Wouldn't you like a few days away from the village again?"

"But I'd have to leave mum again." She sounded unsure about my idea.

"But she's going away? We'll only be gone three nights and during the week, your mum will be working."

"Do you know where you'd go?" She asked, making me feel a little confident.

"I couldn't stay at a hotel or in a flat. I'd have to find a holiday home, a cottage in the middle of nowhere, something self-contained. We could get somewhere with two rooms and hire a car with navigation so you don't have to map read."

"Hey!"

Now I was convinced she would join me. "Come on, your mum will probably be glad to have her house to herself for a couple of days. You can be my tour guide again..."

"Why don't I see where you decide to go first?" She laughed at me, shaking her head.

"So when we get back we'll look for somewhere to stay?" I pushed a little.

"OK, OK. This is when you find out just how bad at geography I am… It's going to rain, we need get a move on."

I didn't think rain was due for another hour, but she tucked her arm through mine, so I was happy to walk a little faster. I surprised myself with my next question, though I always did wonder if she realised that I was here for her. "Victoria, you know why I'm here?"

She gave a small nod, but kept her eyes forward.

"I don't want to rush you, but is that OK with you?"

Another nod. That was enough encouragement for me.

.

Finding somewhere to stay wasn't too difficult, we checked a map for areas that didn't have too many roads converging, Cumbria seemed like a good option. Then we googled "holiday cottages remote" and got lots of sites for the Lake District. Looking a little further helped us find Middle Row Cottage with the comment "the last farm at the top of the beautiful Wasdale valley before the road runs out!"

Victoria saw the white-painted, stone cottage and murmured under her breath "Cute, cute, cute." I saw the hills behind and thought that although the cottage was on a road, it looked incredibly isolated. I mention this and Victoria insisted "It's not a hill, it's a mountain. That's Scafell Pike."

"You have mountains in this country?" I loaded my voice with disbelief.

"Of course we do. Look." Victoria punched my arm and tapped at the word on her screen.

I called to book the cottage for the three nights, at first the booking agent wasn't keen on the idea of anyone staying up there in February. I explained we wanted privacy, we weren't planning on climbing the mountain, we were driving a four-wheel drive that could cope if it snowed and we would take food for a week, just in case. They caved in when I swore that if we got stuck up there we would pay for every night we were there, I think they thought I was an insane tourist and eventually decide to let me risk it.

Victoria never actually said she was coming with me, but we began talking as if she was, and I began looking forward to the full moon.

.

On Friday morning Victoria's mum left for her weekend away, I heard Victoria wave her off. She sounded very cheery and I was certainly looking forward to having her to myself until Sunday, so I bounced downstairs into the kitchen. "What shall we do today?"

"There is somewhere I think I need to go…" She bit the inside of her lip, as she often did when nervous. "A shop in Harrogate."

"That's OK, I can cope with a shop. Although, aren't you selling things not buying them?"

"I'm selling something, or thinking that I might. My mum doesn't think I should, but I'd like your opinion." As I nodded, she got a fancy little box out of her bag and snapped it open. I know nothing about jewellery, but in the box were a hell of a lot of diamonds, set into a watch and a bracelet. I couldn't begin to guess at their value. "Remember when Eric took me to the Vamps Anniversary party? He gave me these then."

"And you want to sell them?" I tried to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"I'll never wear them. I'm scared to wear them! If I lost them…" She shook her head at the thought. "I want to keep the silver chain he got me for last Christmas, and the first gift he gave me were a beautiful pair earrings, I'd... I'd never give them up. These were just to show off for the other Vamps." She shrugged.

I remembered her diamond earrings, she was always scared of losing them.

"If you need money I can help." I offered, my father's lawyer had been in touch. The shares left to me in my father's will were now free to be sold. I was about to be solvent.

"It's not for the money, although we'd have to increase the insurance on the house if I kept them, but that wouldn't be too bad. We might have to do that to keep the earrings." She wasn't making a great deal of sense.

Cautiously, I carried on. "Is that a reason to sell them though? The other things you're selling are because you need more space. These don't take up that much room." I was entirely sure, there was more to this than diamonds. I asked what I thought was the most important question. "Are you sure Eric won't mind you selling them? Sure he won't want these back?" The last thing she needed was Eric returning and demanding gifts that she had sold.

"He doesn't care. He wanted me and everything, out of there." Her voice shook a little. "I told Pam I didn't want to take the jewellery, she said I should. They wanted the house cleared, that was all that mattered. I even offered these to her, but she says they're not her kinda thing." Her speech got faster and faster, as she picked the bracelet out of the box, moving it between her fingers.

She didn't want to do this. I couldn't work out why she was even thinking of it, but I hoped I could talk her out of it. "You've sold lots of things on your site, you don't have to do everything at once."

Her face twisted with indecision.

"Give it a week or two to think some more?" I suggested.

She almost nodded.

"Where are they kept now?"

"That's the thing. They're hidden in shoe box in my wardrobe… I know it's stupid."

"Instead of selling the diamonds, you need to buy a safe." I insisted.

She shook her head. "Normal people don't have safes in their houses."

"Anyone who's got jewellery like that should have a safe. Don't argue with security!"

I managed to make her smile. Once she had called her mum to check, we went to a huge DIY store and got a safe. The shop was pretty busy so I had to pretend I needed a shop assistant help me load the safe onto our trolley, but once in the car park Victoria stood blocking anyone's view as I popped the safe in the trunk of the car.

The shop was on an out of town shopping area that had grown since Victoria had been away, we took a stroll around just to take a look. Somehow Victoria discovered I had only brought two decent shirts with me, so she picked out two more for me. "They're last season's but I'm sure that won't bother you."

"Not at all, I wouldn't have paid full price for them." I admitted.

"You do like them though? I didn't talk you into stuff you don't want."

"They're great. Thank you for helping me, you're an expert shopper!"

She smiled and I wondered if now was a good time to bring up something that had been on my mind. It couldn't hurt. "Would you like to work in fashion someday?"

Victoria looked at me in confusion.

I ploughed on. "Or in retail? You seem to enjoy it." I'd been reading up and hope I didn't sound too much like a careers advisor. "You could work for a company, or yourself. Set up a business so you can sell through websites or a little shop... what about design?"

"I think I'd need more qualifications that just being a good shopper." Victoria was a little mystified at my unsolicited advice.

"So get qualified?" I shrugged, as we reached the car. "Look into it, maybe?"

She said, "Maybe," but she nodded and seemed deep in thought.

.

Victoria's gasp woke me. We had gone to bed a couple of hours ago, I had listened out for a while and thought she was sleeping, but she was certainly awake now. Along the corridor I could hear smothered sobs. I was sure that if her mum were here, Victoria would have been running upstairs so she wouldn't be alone. It didn't take me long to decide I couldn't leave her crying.

I had a pair of long sleeping shorts with a sleeveless t-shirt, as Katie had warned me to get something to sleep in. I hated them and had never managed to sleep in them, but I certainly needed something to put on now.

I tapped on her door. "Victoria, I'm gonna come in."

As soon as I opened the door her apologies started. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry..."

Her scent in the room overwhelmed me. I stood for a moment, trying to concentrate on being the friend she needed, rather than what I wanted.

She had twisted in the bed and was face down in a pillow that was no longer at the top of the bed. One arm was wrapped around the pillow, the other trying to wipe her face. I handed her tissues from the bedside table and knelt by the top of the bed. "I don't need sleep like you do. I'm not leaving you alone when your upset."

She dried her face a little and caught her breath, after a little while she murmured, "I hate this. I just want to sleep."

"You will, you will."

I rested one arm over her back, she didn't seem uncomfortable at my touch, but she was wearing a t-shirt that covered her shoulders so I wasn't actually touching her skin. I felt her heartbeat steady and took steadying breaths myself, she was copying me. I touched the hand that was holding her pillow, she released it and tangled her fingers with mine. I thought that she seemed to be relaxing.

"I wanna be normal again." She whispered.

"No one's normal, sweetheart."

She gave a half laugh, half sob and turned her face to the pillow for a moment.

As she turned her face back from the pillow, she seemed to be relaxing, and eventually closed her eyes. I brushed a dark strand of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear. At my touch she gave the smallest of sighs. I was sure she would love her ear lobes nibbled and she would enjoy whispered secrets. I tucked those thoughts to the back of my mind. I would enjoy remembering them and hoped I could use that nugget of information one day.

Another light touch to her ear brought a sleepy smile from her. I moved my hand to her back, pleased to be just holding her as she slept.

.

.

.

**I am worried that I'm going on a little too long here, but I've been thinking about these two for a long while so I want to make it right. If I rush, I'm scared I'll spoil it.**

**I saw Melancholia today ~ Lars Von Trier is encouraging my self-indulgence!**

**I really hope you're still enjoying it! Please let me know and thank you for all the reviews and support. **

**.**

**Middle Row Cottage exists, although the real thing will be a little different to my eventual version. I have spent months finding it. I'll try to Tweet a pic... **

**.**

**I've realised I haven't mention the Fangreaders Chat Room for a while. We're still chatting! **

**Please take a look at fangreaders DOT blospot DOT com to get involved ~ this place is my second home!**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ 1st October 2011**


	79. Epilogue V

**Quick Update – Michael and Victoria are alone...**

**.**

_As she turned her face back from the pillow, she seemed to be relaxing, and eventually closed her eyes. I brushed a dark strand of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear. At my touch she gave the smallest of sighs. I was sure she would love her ear lobes nibbled and she would enjoy whispered secrets. I tucked those thoughts to the back of my mind. I would enjoy remembering them and hoped I could use that nugget of information one day._

_Another light touch to her ear brought a sleepy smile from her. I moved my hand to her back, pleased to be just holding her as she slept. _

.

I wasn't quite as comfortable when she woke me. "Michael! Michael?… Did you sleep here all night?"

It was seven in the morning, I was still by her bed, still on my knees. As I woke and began to move my legs objected strongly. I made a noise that I'd never managed before as man or wolf, and turned to sit on my butt with my back to the bed. This wasn't pins and needles, it was swords and carving knives!

"I'm fine." I lied a little, trying to pretend I wasn't in pain.

"I doubt that! You should sleep, or at least lay down straight?"

Feeling like an idiot, I had to nod and agree. I slowly got to my feet.

"Michael! Thank you..." The words burst out of her. "I slept really well."

"Good... We'll do something today to help you sleep tonight. Another trip to the sea? We can walk on the front again?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, if you can walk."

"I'll manage."

.

She chose to visit Robin Hoods Bay, a cute little place by the sea. As, apparently, it was impossible to drive right into the village, we parked at a place called Boggle Hole, which has us both laughing as we took the twisting path down to the village. Victoria was tour guide again, Robin Hoods Bay was once famous for smuggling and fishing, now it's major industry seemed to be tourism. We tried a cosy pub with a real fire, then walked along narrow, cobbled alleyways, and wondered in a few shops. Victoria picked a jet necklace for me to send to Katie, then we leaned over the sea wall for a while, watching the rough sea. When it got too cold for her, we found another pub for a late lunch. The fresh fish was amazing and we had a few more drinks. Victoria seemed very relaxed, but she found the walk back upto the car park hard going.

"Wow! This is easier in the summer. Let me lean." She paused against a stone wall, loosening her scarf, with a huff and fanning her face with her hat. She had a perfect mix of cute as a button and as sexy as hell. I'd never knew if she planned it or even realised.

With difficulty I stopped staring and leaned next to her against the wall. "So lazy..." I teased.

"We should go, it's gonna get dark soon." She said after a while, but made no real attempt to move. "They say it might snow tonight."

"Come on..." I offered my arm. "Let's try get to the car, before a blizzard hits. You can be lazy when we get home."

"Slave driver." She muttered, but she took my arm and leaned into me. I bowed to temptation and walked slowly, enjoying being so close to her as we made our way to the car.

.

The traffic back was appalling. Victoria mentioned that it was like that morning I had driven her from Shreveport to the estate, after the bitten-weres had attacked Fangtasia. Right now, I was just happy to be in her mum's little car rather than Eric's Vette.

She seemed content enough, humming along with the radio and peering out at the weather. It wasn't snowing yet, but I thought that the forecasters that she and her mum followed obsessively, might be right about snow later tonight.

"We might be another hour in this." I gestured at the road ahead.

Victoria sighed. "It was a good day out though."

"It was..." I had to grin at the red brake lights ahead.

"Those pork chops we were having for dinner? We could stick 'em in the freezer and get a take-away? Less hassle."

"Good idea, but we shouldn't order until we get right into the village. I don't like the idea of cold curry." I faked a bit of a growl when the car ahead slowed again.

As we eventually reached the outskirts of Aldworth, I asked, "Can you hear that?"

Victoria looked a little confused but opened her car window an inch. "Music? I bet it's The Rose. That's so loud! I'm glad we don't live next door."

We drove passed a lamp post with a poster. "Valentine's Charity Event for the British Heart Foundation" I read to her.

As we reached The Rose it was obvious they were having a busy night. Red and white banners hung outside, the car park was busy with people coming and going, all doors and windows open as the music spilled outside.

"Shall we go in?" Victoria asked.

"Really?"

"Well, it's for a good cause, at least Valentine's Day is being useful. I'm not starving, yet... and I need the Ladies. Long drive." She shrugged.

It wasn't long before we were sandwiched into a corner with drinks in hand and chaos all around us. It was clear that a lot of people had been drinking in there for most of the day, no one took much notice of us, and it was too noisy to chat so Victoria wasn't worried by anyone. She tried the Valentine cocktail, the price of which included a donation to the charity. We made a donation in the buckets of coins on the bar, bought raffle tickets and listened to the cover band. They played songs that everyone would know and even took requests for larger donations.

I found her a tall stool and our quick drink became three cocktails for Victoria and two pints for me. Victoria was singing along a little, bobbing her head to the music and genuinely smiling when people said 'Hi' to her.

Eventually, the band took a break. I was disappointed to see them go, as Victoria was obviously enjoying them. At least now she could hear me. "Shall we stay for another drink?"

Her eyes were bright and shining. "Ahh. I'd like to, but I'm starving! Shall we get that curry?"

I agreed and helped her hop down from the stool, she swayed a little and giggled. She held tight onto my arm as we left the pub. "Yeah, I definitely need food." She said, as we reached the fresh air. The take away was just along the road so we walked down and waited in there for our food. "Sorry," she murmured. "Those cocktails were pretty strong."

"No need to be sorry. You had a good night?"

She nodded, smiling again. "I just hope I remember it tomorrow."

.

About halfway through her curry Victoria's eyes began to droop. Sea air, food and alcohol were taking their toll.

"Please, will you finish that for me? It's lovely, I don't want to waste it." She said as she went through to the lounge and sat in one of the armchairs. After a short while the yawning stopped and her breathing settled as she slept.

I finished her meal, she was right, it was good. After I cleared our plates away, I grabbed another beer for me, a glass of water for Victoria and went through to the lounge. Gently I touched her hand. "Victoria, wake up, sweetheart. You look really uncomfortable." As if to prove my point her hand went straight to her neck, which was at an awkward angle. She blinked at me. "You should go to bed, and drink some water."

"Mmm." She leaned forward and stood, a little unsteadily then muttered, "I gotta get out of these jeans." There was nothing I could say to that. A million images flashed through my mind, while I vaguely heard her say good night and go upstairs.

It was so difficult being in such close-quarters with her, all day, every day. Her scent was everywhere. If she was feeling low, I was desperate to cheer her, but that was difficult if I was down too. When she was relaxed and happy, her laughter filled my head, making concentrating impossible.

I could hear her in bathroom above me. I forced images of tight jeans, long legs and scraps of white lace out of my head and switched the television on. I watched a programme with lots of soccer highlights, with the sound very low. I didn't totally understand the details of the game yet, but I was sure I'd work it out eventually.

I tried to concentrate on the television but I wasn't doing very well. I could hear her moving about upstairs but eventually the house went quiet. A film followed the soccer, after half an hour of trying to watch, I gave up and decided I should try get some sleep myself.

Her room door was closed, with no light showing when I went into the bathroom, but when I came out her door was ajar, with a dim light on.

"Michael?" Her voice was full of uncertainly. I put my head in the room, she was propped up in bed. I could see she was wearing a kind of short sleeved t-shirt, but had the duvet held high too. I awkwardly averted my eyes as she said, "I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"Of course you will." I said, but she wasn't barely listening to me.

"I won't. I can't sleep on my own. I'll wake up and I'll hate it. I'll disturb you. I'll be stressed out for tomorrow." The scared words burst out of her until she clamped her lips together.

Tomorrow we were having Sunday lunch at the restaurant where she used to work, that was obviously on her mind more than I'd realised.

I almost opened my mouth to sympathise but she held up her hand. "Would you stay in here tonight?" She asked, while all I could do for a moment was blink in surprise.

I glanced over at the chair by her desk. "Sure, I could stay..."

"That's silly. The bed's huge..."

I'm sure she saw my surprise at that idea.

"You can't sleep on that chair, or stay on your knees all night." She almost snapped at me. "I just need to sleep. I... I don't mean anything else by this."

I was quiet for a moment, while I tried to think. I couldn't say 'no', she was obviously desperate to sleep and embarrassed at having to ask, but this was going to be a hard night for me. Literally.

"So, are you going to be able to keep your hands to yourself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her face twisted into a half-smile and she moved to the far side of the bed as I took a step closer. I silently thanked Katie for the pyjamas she had made me buy. I put the robe Victoria had got me by the bed and climbed in next to her, carefully sticking to 'my side'.

She murmured, "Thank you," and rolled on to her side, so she had her back to me.

I wished her "Good night" and turned my back too, although that was pretty much the opposite of what I wanted to do. I concentrated on relaxing and trying to forget where I was. She had been so tense a moment ago, it took a while for her to settle down, but her breathing settled, soon she moved on to her back and slept.

The dim street lights outside glowed into the room. I was sure she was sleeping so I turned to watch her and gradually began to relax myself.

.

I woke before Victoria did, I lay for a while listening to the snow fall, she had been right about that. Checking her little alarm clock, I realised that was over six hours solid sleep she'd had, that was good.

After a little while, she still seemed fully asleep so I went to the bathroom and returned to her doorway. Being fully awake again meant I was aching for her, just watching her sleep was difficult. I was undecided for a moment. Waking up without the person you'd gone to sleep with was weird, and I figured waking up with someone stood in your doorway was even weirder, so I decided I should get back in her bed.

I did wonder how deal with my presence when she woke. Would she find me being here uncomfortable when she no longer needed sleep. I moved in beside her, and she huffed in her sleep then turned towards me and seemed to settle down. To calm myself down, I concentrated on the soft sound of the snow. It just seemed to be a sprinkling, I remembered lots of snow from when I was a kid in Colorado, so I relaxed again, reminiscing a little, happy just to watch her until she woke.

She moved onto her back as she started to wake, opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times at the ceiling, then turned to see me and looked incredibly confused for a long moment.

"Good morning." I said, not exactly original.

"Hi," she murmured. "I really slept," she added, with a yawn.

She excused herself, and after perching on the edge of the bed to pull on a thick robe, she went to the bathroom, without really saying much.

When she returned, I could tell she had brushed her teeth, tidied her hair and she seemed much more awake.

"I'll leave you to get up," I said, beginning to get out of her bed.

"No, no, it's fine, it's way too early to move yet." She didn't return to bed but peaked out of her curtains and exclaimed. "It's snowing!"

"Only just! Has it covered?"

"Don't mock our snow, it's covered. It looks great!" She pulled the curtains about halfway and moved to her side of the bed. "I love the snow."

"You could come to Italy? There's real snow there, you could ski." I surprised myself by suggesting this, although it had been on my mind for a while.

She smiled. "OK, so I love the snow when I'm inside and it's outside, looking pretty. I'm not so keen when it gets all slushy."

"It's a different kinda snow in the mountains."

As we bickered, she climbed back into bed beside me, as if it was the most natural thing she'd ever done.

"I'd probably break a leg."

"I wouldn't let you fall. I'd catch you."

"Ahh, it's too early in the morning to think." She evaded my suggestion.

I stayed low, flat on my back. She puffed up her pillows a little, then still watching the snow, said quietly. "Thanks for staying in here, I don't think I would have slept."

"It wasn't that bad, you didn't snore too much." I tried to keep the conversation light, not wanting her to worry about sleep.

"Hey, I'm trying to say thank you." She was smiling, looking down at me, then she leaned a little closer.

She kissed me. Just like that. A quick friendly kiss. Her lips against mine.

Friendly kisses normally meant separation afterwards. Victoria pulled back a little, but not too much. Her eyes held contact with mine, then flicked down to my lips and back to my eyes again.

She kissed me again, this wasn't friendly. This was so much more than friendly.

I was desperate to pull her closer to me, but I gripped at the sheet beneath me. This was not the time for me to get too carried away. I have no idea how I controlled myself.

As she pulled back a little the clearest emotion on her face was confusion. She blinked down at me for a moment as we froze. Was this actually happening?

I needed to know she wanted this. If we were moving on, she would have to move. She moved.

She eased closer, kissing me harder. I felt her body against mine and had to move. As her hand moved to my chest, mine moved to her back. In symmetry we both moved lower.

The back of my mind was cursing that we were both in pyjamas, but as my hand moved, I stroked her naked back and all my complaints disappeared. Her hand was flat against my stomach and moving up to my chest under my shirt. My hand copied hers, moving to her shoulders. Soft, warm skin. I trailed my fingers up and down her back, careful not to hold her too forcefully and desperate not to hurt her.

Her chest was pressed against my side, I could feel her nipples hard beneath her shirt. I reached to brush her hair off her face, out of our way, as her tongue teased mine.

She broke the kiss, her face just above mine, her eyes on my face as she she caught her breath and smiled as if mystified.

Should I say something? I wasn't sure if I could. The only word in my head was 'beautiful' and a vague thought of 'got to kiss her again'.

Her hand on my chest moved slowly, lower now, trailing over my stomach as it whirled. She was watching my reaction as she brushed her fingers along the waist band of my stupid pyjamas. My cock was aching and desperate for her, making a tent of the material. It had been a long time since I had been in this position, I could hardly believe I was here now. Again she moved, her fingers tips just under my waist band as her eyes held mine.

My brain, somehow, kicked into gear. I heard my voice, gruff with passion say, "We can't!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please don't hate me for leaving it there. Lots of talk coming up between them, so this was the best place to break! Sorry! I promise that you will understand why he stops this.**

**.**

**As always, thank you so much for the support and reviews. I love that so many people want to know how Victoria and Michael get along.**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ 8th October 2011**


	80. Epilogue VI

**Quick Update – Michael and Victoria were sleeping...**

**.**

_My brain, somehow, kicked into gear. I heard my voice, gruff with passion say, "We can't!"_

.

Victoria froze and looked horrified for a moment, then she moved faster than I realised she could. I was lucky she got tangled in the bedding or she would have been out of the bed. I was as shocked as she was that I'd managed to stop us, but I was able to move quickly enough to get an arm between her and the edge of the bed, where she had dived. With my other arm on her other side and she was caged beneath me.

She was furious! I remembered her temper and it was back. "You bastard! Let me go."

I tried to explain but she wasn't listening. Her legs kicked out at mine, her hands on my chest again, but this time trying to push me away. My cock was hard against her, contradicting my words.

"We can't! We can't!" She mimicked me. "Why not? Let me go! How could you? Let me kiss you like that when you knew you were going to stop me!" Angry tears filled her eyes, I tried to talk again, but realised she just had to let this out. "What's wrong? Were's don't like vampire cast-off's! Is that it?"

I protested in vain, as she turned on her side and grabbed my arm with both her hands. She was trying to scratch through my arm. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"If you don't want me, let me go!" Tears were streaming down her face now.

I had to explain and all I really needed to say was one word. "Condoms."

It took a couple of seconds for her to stop struggling against me. She let go of my arm. The alteration would have been funny, in other circumstances.

I carried on, trying to explain. "I don't have any. I assume there's none in the house."

Victoria shook her head. It was clear she wasn't going to try and escape now so I moved off her and lay by her side.

I clearly remembered debating with myself about buying condoms at the airport, just in case, but I didn't. I couldn't risk this without them. My mom got pregnant with me too young, she never regretted me, but it was certainly something to be avoided when you weren't ready. If Kelli had fallen pregnant, I would have been getting married next month, the thought that I had been so close to making such a mistake almost made me shudder.

I dragged my attention back to Victoria. She held her hands together, rubbing at the tips of her fingers that had been scratching at me. "Does that really hurt?"

"I'll be OK. How's your arm?" She peered at my forearm as I held it out. There were a few red marks that looked like they would fade in minutes. She looked unimpressed. "That's something I never really had to think about before." She admitted, getting us back to the more important conversation.

"I can't risk getting you pregnant, I'm sorry."

She nodded. "And I'm sorry I said what I said... You could have warned me sooner."

"I'm surprised I could stop us at all." I admitted.

We lay side by side, a little awkward now. I didn't want to leave, but of course staying made me say something stupid. "Won't there be a shop open at eight?"

"Nope, not on a Sunday. Eleven at the earliest."

I almost made her giggle, or at least laugh at me, as I groaned and touched my forehead to the side of her head. I couldn't help it. I had to be close to her. She had a sweet musky scent, that I inhaled deeply. I whispered into her ear, "We can wait" and moved my arm across her stomach, needing to hold her.

She started to say something, then stopped. I waited. "Ahmm, I started taking the pill when I came back. I won't get pregnant."

I pushed myself up to look down on her, my eyebrows raised.

She shrugged and looked pretty embarrassed. "My periods went haywire. It was horrible, but the pill helped."

I nodded, a little stunned. "So it's safe?"

"Nothing's a hundred percent, I don't think."

"I don't know much about the pill." I admitted. "Except that it's not reliable for Were females, different hormones I suppose." I really was getting off topic and needed to shut up. Although there was one thing I should mention. "I was checked out for everything before I left, I can't pass anything on to you."

She bit her lip a little nervously.

That was making me nervous, I didn't get nervous. Only she did this to me. Like an idiot I asked, "And you haven't been with anyone who you could catch anything from?"

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Of course not. Please ignore that. I didn't ask that."

Her lips twitched into a smile again. "You really should stop talking."

"I really should." I lowered my head to kiss her, very gently. "You're sure?"

"This feels right." She whispered and tipped her chin a little higher to claim another kiss.

This did feel right.

The kisses were careful at first, becoming more intense as we moved closer together. My arm was across her stomach, but I moved so my fingers could tease her bare stomach, just as she had teased me. One of her hands twisted in my hair a little, then moved to my back. Impatiently she tugged at my t-shirt. I loved her impatience! Although I realised I needed to take care, it had been a long while since Kelli and I split up, and things hadn't been good for a while. If I went into this too quickly it could be embarrassingly disastrous. I had to think about that, if I could think.

Victoria was right about these pyjamas, I was way too warm. I leaned back a little, letting go of her and pulled the shirt over my head. She bit her lip again, a little smile showed as she took a little of a breath and tugged at her shirt too, peeling it over head.

For a second or so I stared like a teenager. I think I said "Beautiful", I hope I did. Creamy-white breasts with a hard, rose-coloured nipples. Beautiful.

I had dreamed of this.

I touched first, very gently, my fingers caressing the side of her breast then lifting from below I let my lips brush against the nipple. The tiny moan that came from her encouraged me.

Every Were knew that our tongues were rough, I had heard many of us boast of this advantage over and over. I played to my advantage, thrilled to feel her grip tight onto my hair as I ran my tongue around her aching nipple. I let my thumb continue as I moved to her other breast and felt her rise a little from the bed.

Concentrate. I had a very positive reaction, don't mess this up!

To be blunt, she had to come first. When I realised, it was obvious.

If I could find her climax, then she could come before I was inside her, and if I came too soon afterwards it would matter quite as much. Would it? I had dreamed for months of her release at my hand, now was my chance.

My lips and tongue concentrated on her breasts, as one hand moved lower. I took my time stroking her stomach, teasing just above her dark curls and listening to her sighs. I laid my hand flat over her mound and held my breath, feeling the heat coming from her, her curls already damp. I applied the lightest of pressure and was thrilled to hear a low moan from her. A little more pressure and Victoria pushed herself up on her elbows, she wanted to see. I moved my lips from her breasts, getting my head out of the way so I was no longer blocking her view. Quickly, I snaked my other arm around her back so I was supporting her, now she could see me touching her. We both sat as I moved behind her, and with my arm around her waist I pulled her into my chest. I was hard against her back but determined to fix my attention on her first.

She gripped my wrist, holding my hand to her, as my other hand trailed the inside of her thighs. She dug her heels in to the bed, opening herself for me. Her hand moved to cover mine, she was pressing on my fingers as they slipped inside her. I think we both moaned at that point.

I was careful at first, but she scratched the back of my hand and I realised I didn't need to be quite so delicate. She wanted this. I began to tease her with the thumb of my other hand too, my hands working against each other as she pushed her shoulders into my chest and lifted herself off the bed. Both her hands were on mine, scratching and holding me to her. I did manage to catch one thing she said, "Please."

I loved her desperation, she was almost greedy. I loved that too. I'd only ever been with girls with some Were blood in them, even if they weren't full Were. I was worried that, in comparison, Victoria might be, well, fragile. She wasn't! She was demanding, arching upto my hands as she reached her released with a triumphant shout.

Her orgasm shook her, afterwards she lay back in my arms, catching her breath and her head leant back to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close to my chest as she relaxed.

When her breathing steadied she moved forward a little and turned to face me. She was smiling as she said, "My turn," and pushed at my shoulders. I was more than happy to lay back as she knelt by me. She kissed me first, her hands brushing my chest and moving lower. She sat back watching my reaction as she ran her hand over my stomach and against the waist band of my hated pyjama's.

They didn't stay on long, as soon as she tugged at the waist band, we carried on to pull them off together. She bit her lip, was that a small sign of nerves? I wasn't sure, but she carried on. Her first touch was very gentle, she watched herself run her fingers up and down my cock, as I struggled to keep my breathing level.

As she gripped harder she looked back up at me, a little smile of confidence on her lips as she made me moan. I was lucky she was in a hurry, I wanted her so much, I would have struggled if she had taken her time.

She moved and sat across my thighs, this let her use both hands and she glanced up at me to check my reaction. I couldn't imagine what I looked like, I was just absorbed, watching her. She raised herself up to her knees a little, she was so close to my cock as she slipped her fingers between her wet folds and then down onto my tip again. My hands stroked her hips and thighs, still ecstatic to be just touching her. I think I was saying "Beautiful," under my breath, over and over, I might have been saying it for hours, it was the only word I could think of.

She took her time, then gave the sexiest of grins as she slipped down on to me. Time stopped still for a while, she moved up a little, then lower. We were together.

There was one small moment that could have turned this dream scenario into a nightmare. She murmured, "You're so warm, inside me."

I was horrified that she was thinking of the vampire, comparing even. A second later I decided I was wrong, as she glanced over her shoulder to the snowy view and continued, as if to herself, "Perfect for today!"

I was too far away from her, I might be inside her but I had to be closer, had to be holding her. I pushed myself up from the bed, she was surprised at my movement and clutched at my shoulders, laughing a little. "It's paradise inside you." I murmured in her ear, grinning like an idiot and making her laugh even more. I could feel the laugh vibrating through her body.

We moved closer to our climax together, I had one arm around her back, holding her close and one one hand massaging one of her wonderful breasts, my thumb teasing her hard nipple. She was smiling, gasping and panting, moving with me then against me. There was a little change in her, more urgency. "I... I need..." She started to tell me, but impatience made her grab my hand from her breast and move it lower. She needed friction.

The orgasm that overcame me took my breath away, I couldn't let her go. She came with me, I believed, her breathing took a while to settle down. We stayed tangled together, sat up in the middle of the bed with her head on my shoulder for quite a while. I had wanted this for so long, I didn't want this moment with her to end.

It was a long while before she rubbed at her hips and said, "Sorry, I got to move." She reached to the bottom of the bed to drag up the duvet and curled close to my side. She seemed to be relaxed.

On the other hand, my mind was whirring, should I tell her I loved her, was it too soon? Didn't she already know that anyway? I was desperate to know how she was feeling. I admit "Was that good for you?" almost left my mouth, but I managed to stop myself.

Then I began to think, was this silence a comfortable silence, or an awkward one? And where, the fuck, had my confidence disappeared to? That had been amazing. Hadn't it?

"Everything OK?" I asked quietly, I think I actually woke her.

She nodded and looked up. I must have looked worried. "_Was_ everything OK?" She asked back, a little wide eyed.

"That was beautiful."

"Yes, you said that a few times." She smiled, but still looked a little concerned.

"But this must have been difficult for you?" Why was I saying this? I was worrying her, I could see that.

"No? Should it have been?" Her voice got a little higher pitched. "It wasn't difficult, is that so wrong? It was easy! Should it have been harder?"

I'd really managed to worry her and was desperate to stop her panicking. I reworked her awkward phrasing. "'Should _it_ have been harder?' Is that a complaint?"

She put her hand to her mouth. "No! No!" A little laugh burst from behind her fingers.

I reached for her hand and brought it to my chest. She continued to smile as I held her hand to me and moved it lower. "Because, if there's a complaint, I might need a second opinion."

She gripped my hardening cock. "No complaints... but don't you need a little... erm time to be ready again?" Her blush was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Were's are blessed with a certain amount of stamina!" I boasted, making sure there was a growl in my voice.

"Well, that is good to know." She was moving, as if to sit astride me again. Not this time.

I borrowed her phrase from earlier. "My turn," and pushed a little on her shoulder, she moved to her back and I was above her. Caging her in again, but this time she was not fighting. Her arms wound up around my neck, tugging me down to kiss her. Her fingers scratched my shoulders as I began to tease her. I knew the marks would heal too quickly. I would have been pleased for the scars to stay there. A souvenir of our first time together.

The oldest position in the book brought out my protective feelings for her. I know she had wanted to be with Eric, but I often felt like I was deserting her, when I left her in that house. I was desperate to protect her now. Maybe I had failed her in the past, but I never would again.

.

.

.

**Sorry this is a little short but I felt so guilty about the cliff hanger ending that I wanted to get something out quickly! **

**I guess, I might have three or four chapters left, still hard to say. I know how I'm ending this, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to get there!**

**.**

**What did you think of Michael's reason for stopping? Only one reader that I knew of guessed it ~ well done BlakesBoogie! I do hope it seemed real. It's been a while since I wrote lemons, it was quite strange for a while!**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ 13th October 2011**


	81. Epilogue VII

**Quick Update – Michael and Victoria have just spent Sunday morning together...**

.

I was waiting for Victoria to come downstairs so we could go for Sunday lunch at the restaurant where she used to work. She had eventually shooed me out of her room, saying she wanted to "get dressed-up". For the past couple of weeks she'd worn jeans or occasionally a short skirt with thick tights and chunky boots. She always looked great, but not particularly "dressed up", as she used to be sometimes with Eric. I was looking forward to seeing a change and was feeling quite smart myself, as I was wearing one of the new shirts I'd bought with her help.

"Is this OK?" Victoria was stood at the top of the stairs, smiling down at me. Her smile was most noticeable, followed quickly by her legs in black heels.

"You look a lot better than OK." I grinned up at her.

"I wasn't sure about the dress? The last time I wore, it was pretty horrible." She started walking carefully down the stairs and the movement of the green, swishy skirt just above her knees jogged a memory.

"That's the dress you wore to the Christmas Party?"

"Yeah, it seemed pretty suitable. The Oak Tree's a family place, but if it's awkward for you, I can change?"

"No! You look beautiful, very elegant. Definitely not awkward."

"OK... Thank you, I'll stay in this... One thing that still might be awkward, has the snow cleared? It would be difficult in these shoes!"

"I've cleared a path to the car, there wasn't much." I said, thinking that I'd carry her everywhere, rather than not see her in those heels.

.

The Oak Tree was an old country house, there was a new extension where Victoria said they did functions and weddings, but we went into the old building which held the bar downstairs and restaurant above. Their car park had been cleared of snow so Victoria had no trouble in her sexy heels.

She was greeted by the barman as if she was a long-lost friend, maybe she was. He came through the flip door on the bar and gave her a hug. I might have been jealous if he wasn't shorter than her, slimmer than her and probably older than her father. While he got our drinks, I tried to keep up with the chat. His name was Archie and when he asked how she was, he accepted "Really good, thanks" without being too inquisitive and Victoria asked about a lot of people, who I'd never heard her mention before.

Archie's double appeared, I guessed he was actually his son. Victoria was happy to see him too, she grinned, "Damn, are you old enough to work behind the bar now?"

"Just about..."

His father interrupted him and began talking about the University interviews that his son had at Oxford and Cambridge. Victoria was impressed. "Andy, what are you going to study?"

Andy blushed like crazy, "Economics with Politics... I think."

"He's gonna be Prime Minister one day." Archie crowed.

"That's great, I'll know who to vote for." Victoria's praise made the boy blush even more.

Eventually we sat at a small table away from the bar with our drinks. Victoria kept her voice low. "See, this is why I think university might be wrong for me now. I'll be two years older than everyone. Andy's great, but he's just a kid, two years seems like a big difference."

"Wouldn't there be a few students who didn't go to university straight after school?"

"Yeah, but probably not too many who don't want to chat about their time off." Victoria shrugged. "I know I'd be studying, but I'd want to make friends too... Who'd want to make friends with someone who was trying to hide their past? If I told the truth, they wouldn't believe me."

I could see her point, Victoria would be too secretive amongst strangers, that wasn't an easy way to make friends.

"So come to Italy with me?"

"I can't just... go." She waggled her fingers in the air.

"Sure, you can."

"But you're going to see family. I wouldn't really fit in."

"Yes, you would." I insisted. "They're not all... like me. We don't have to stay there, we could travel, get some casual work sometimes, travel a little more. I'm not short of money, we won't have to worry about that."

"I've got money." She said a little defensively.

"Then we'll be fine..." I replied, realising that mentioning her finances was a mistake. "Two can live as cheaply as one." I grinned and was happy to see a little smile from her.

"I should talk to my mum. Maybe I should be doing something more... sensible now." She shrugged again.

"You should talk to your mum, but please remember, you don't have to know what you want to do for the rest of your life... you're not even twenty. I don't know. I'm know I don't want to be a security guard forever, but that's about it."

She took a sip of her drink and looked deep in thought. I didn't push her. After a while, she tripped off to the ladies before we went upstairs to lunch. Archie came over to collect our used glasses, he wasn't quite so friendly now that I was alone. I noticed his son, just behind him, as back up.

"Are you the bastard who broke her heart?" He said in a low voice, doing his best to be menacing. He certainly had balls, I was the size of him and his son put together. He obviously thought he was doing the best thing for Victoria.

I paused, surprised for a second, then replied, "No, I'm the one trying to fix it."

"Huh." He didn't seem sure what to say to my reply. "She's a nice girl."

I nodded, I knew that. We had a little staring contest until I saw Victoria return, she stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the restaurant. I was willing to bet that she didn't want to walk all the way over to this table in those heels, just to walk all the way back again, but she did look a little concerned. I couldn't let her worry. I gave Archie and son a big smile, excused myself and joined her. She took my arm on the stairs and whispered, "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about this nice girl that we know."

"O... K..." She looked at me a little confused and then concentrated on the meal ahead. "So you know you there's no point looking at the menu? You have to have roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. You've been here too long without it. You must be offending someone, somewhere."

"Sounds good to me."

.

It was good, it was amazing actually. I had a delicious tomato soup to start and Victoria had a fruit starter because she said she needed room for the roast beef. The beef was beautiful and those Yorkshire puddings, that I had heard so much about, tasted like home when they were covered in the thick beefy gravy. They brought two bowls with roast and mashed potatoes in one, and vegetables in the other, the cauliflower cheese was amazing. Victoria had a smug grin on her face, as she took a small portion of everything and let me finish the rest.

Throughout the meal some of the waitresses chatted to Victoria, there were a few who she was certainly pleased to see. It was great to see her so relaxed amongst other people.

When I was done, I stretched out my legs a little and thanked her for bringing me here.

"I'm glad we came." She was smiling too.

I brushed my foot against hers, to my surprise she looked a little startled and moved her foot away.

"You won't play footsie with me." I whispered across the table.

"Sorry!" She whispered back. "I'm scared of ruining these stockings."

"Stockings!" I murmured. I must have looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, but it wasn't a car approaching it was Victoria in sheer, black stockings.

She certainly knew she had my undivided attention. "Oops, that was supposed to be a little surprise for later."

"I'm surprised."

I must have licked my lips, Victoria's eyes moved from gazing into mine, to concentrating on my lips. "Are you hungry?" She whispered.

"I'm hungry." I replied.

She took a quick glance around, I realised she was checking no one was close. "Tell me you want to taste me?"

"Oh, I want to taste you."

She took a little sip of wine and licked her lips too. "Likewise."

.

We skipped dessert.

It wasn't long before we were in her mother's kitchen, although then there was a delay removing coats, scarves and my shoes and stowing them away. She bent to remove her heels, but I stopped her. "Please leave those on."

She laughed as I carried through to the dining room and sat her on the edge of the long pine table. I kissed her, relieved we were finally alone. I let my hands play along the bottom of her skirt, just above her knees, then I slowly moved my fingers to the top of her promised stockings.

I rested my head on her shoulder, looking down at the spectacular view as I moved her skirt up. The stockings were those magical ones that stayed up all by themselves, topped with her creamy, white thighs then a scrap of black lace. I ran the back of my finger against that lace and she moaned, a wonderful sound. I brushed past again, just a little more teasing pressure. Too much?

Victoria pulled back a little and shook her head. "Sorry," she whispered. "Not here."

My jaw dropped.

She carried on. "We eat dinner here, with my mum!"

I could understand why she felt uncomfortable, but it was difficult not to smile at our situation. I regretted that immediately, she flinched back from my smile, her embarrassment so clearly showing on her face.

"You're right, you're right." I said as I straightened her skirt, then slipped my arms around her back, holding her close. "It would be strange for me if this was my mom's house too."

"I'm being silly." She muttered, with the smallest of smiles.

"No, not at all. I'm glad you stopped me." I paused, unsure of how she was feeling, but knowing I was still desperate for her. "We could go to your room?"

She grinned a little and seemed to get a little confidence back. "Take me to bed." She said, low and throaty in my ear. I knew she was showing a little bravado after stopping me, because of that I didn't tease her back. Instead, I collected her from the table, she tightened her arms around my neck as I moved towards the stairs.

Her beautiful body was pressed against me, her face beside mine, as she dropped little kisses by my ear as we went upstairs. I wanted to be this close to her, for the rest of my life. I was sure I would tell her that soon. She must know already.

.

It was ridiculous that I hadn't thought about Jean, Victoria's mum, coming home from her weekend away, until I heard her thank her taxi driver at the front of the house.

After a day spent mainly in bed with added roast beef and red wine, Victoria was sleeping, curled up against me. I could have spent the rest of the night like this, but her mum returned, early in the evening, so I knew I had to wake my sleeping beauty. She looked confused to be woken and then embarrassed when I told her why. "Don't worry." I whispered to her, which didn't really help as she jumped out of bed and pulled her robe on.

Victoria and her mum had a quick conversation through the bedroom door, which clearly raised Jean's suspicions, then Victoria got dressed hurriedly and ran upstairs to help her mum unpack. I could hear them talking, but didn't want to eavesdrop so I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to put the kettle on. I knew they would probably want tea after their conversation, they always wanted tea. I couldn't help wondering how Jean would react.

We didn't just have tea when they came downstairs, but tea and Fat Rascals that Jean had bought from a fancy shop they both loved in York. Fat Rascal's were huge, light, extra-fruity scones. They were totally delicious and certainly halted any conversation as we munched through them. Once we had eaten and moved to the lounge, Jean chose her armchair, I took one side of the sofa and Victoria the other. There was an empty seat between us, I thought I'd better not bridge that gap as Victoria was looking shy and embarrassed. Our talk concentrated on Jean's weekend away, our trip to Robin Hood's Bay and our lunch at The Oak Tree. Whatever mother and daughter had discussed upstairs, wasn't being discussed now. We watched a programme about antiques on television, which I think was a bit of a Sunday evening ritual for them. They guessed how much the antiques were worth and I kept score.

Victoria seemed to relax a little, she turned on the sofa so her back was to the arm and tucked her toes under my thigh. After a little while, I slipped my hand around her foot, just to help her keep warm, obviously.

After Jean's busy weekend and because she was working tomorrow, she decided on an early night so finally Victoria and I were alone. We met in the middle of the sofa, my arms around her back as she wound her arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. She broke first, but I wasn't letting her go, so she sat with her legs across my knee and her head on my shoulder. "Sorry if that was embarrassing," she whispered.

"I'm just pleased I wasn't thrown out!"

"No way! Mum really likes you."

"That's good to know." I grinned in relief, but Victoria still looked a little uncomfortable.

She stumbled over her words. "I don't want to... kind of... offend her? She's been really good about lots of things. Everything would be so much worse without my mum, this is her house." I raised my eyebrows, and she finally said what she needed to. "I can't have sex here, not when she's here... her bed's right above mine!"

I nodded, I suppose I wasn't too surprised. Victoria was still nineteen, this wasn't the most normal situation for her or her mum. "I understand that, I can stay in my room."

She hesitated. "Or you could sleep in my bed... but just sleep?"

"That sounds like a good option to me."

.

For the second morning in a row, I woke in Victoria's bed, this time she was much closer to me, pressed into my side. We had a late night once Jean had gone to bed early, a couple of drinks, Lord of The Rings on DVD and cuddling on the sofa, eventually Victoria almost dozed off so we went upstairs as quietly as we could. I was so tempted to tease her, make her laugh or gasp, but she was so serious about not disturbing her mum that I decided to behave.

Once again I was listening to a little snow falling outside, Victoria had checked and double checked the weather forecast for the next few days. This was the last expected snow and Scafell Pike, where we were spending the full moon, was predicted to be wet but relatively mild for the rest of the week.

Jean's alarm clock went off upstairs and I realised I could be useful. When Jean was ready to set off to work, she came out of the house to find her steep drive already cleared of snow and her car already out of the garage waiting for her.

"Thank you Michael, that was good of you." She smiled at me, which was quite a relief. "I imagine you are very happy right now." Last night Jean hadn't spoken to me about Victoria. I was pleased that she was taking the opportunity to talk now, and we stepped back into the warm, dry kitchen. "I assume she's sleeping well?"

"Yeah she is... This wasn't really planned. Everything just seemed to work out." I began.

"Are you sure everything is 'worked out'? I'm not sure Victoria's entirely in the same place as you."

"She's been thinking a little about the future, we've talked about going to Italy together." I hoped I didn't sound too defensive.

"Still, she may not be as serious as you about this relationship. I don't want to be mean, Michael, but I don't think you should just assume this will be easy from now on."

"You think she's on 'the rebound'?" I asked and Jean shrugged. "I've heard that a lot before I came over here, but I think it's better that she has rebounded to me, rather than someone else."

Jean smiled at that and said, "She's lucky that you care so much about her... I don't want to pry, but... well, she's my daughter, so I'm going to. She has lost her only serious relationship... she could be craving, well, just companionship and not thinking about the future. If you continue assuming that you both want the same thing you may get a nasty surprise. Try to talk to her, don't put too much pressure on her. You were friends before, your relationship doesn't have to be only physical now."

We were both a little embarrassed by this conversation, but I admitted. "You're right, we should talk. Has she said anything?"

"Not really, Victoria and I have been apart a long time. I think she works these things through for herself these days." Jean looked understandably upset at losing the closeness with her daughter, but in a way that Victoria must have picked up over the years, she brightened quickly. "You seem to be one of the nice guys, Michael. I do hope this works out for you."

I stammered my thanks as she left for work. I stayed in the kitchen a little while trying to think clearly. Jean was right, I had almost assumed that now Victoria and I were together, we would be together forever. I knew life wasn't like that. We were leaving in two days for our full moon trip. That wasn't a great time for me to discuss anything, maybe before we left I could tell her my plans and dreams for us. Maybe she would share them?

I went upstairs quietly, expecting Victoria to be still sleeping. She wasn't, she was leaning over the bannister rail, waiting for me. She pouted, trying not to laugh as she complained. "Hey, my bed's cold!"

I had to play along. "I'm so sorry... let me see what I can do about that." I scooped her up and carried her back her room.

"Where were you?" She asked in her normal voice.

"I cleared the snow for your mum."

"Really? That was nice of you."

"Well, I'm a nice guy." I whispered in her ear as I sat her on the edge of her bed.

"Well, I think it's time you were nice to me now." Her sexy smile played across her lips as she tugged at the tie on her thick, fluffy robe and moved back into the middle of the bed.

I was sure we could talk later, all that mattered now were her lips against mine, her hand pulling my t-shirt over my head and her other hand beginning to squeeze my cock through my jeans. We would talk soon, I would tell her I loved her, I lived for her and all would be well.

.

We had a really lazy day. Breakfast in bed, a little while spent on the internet looking up routes to Scafell Pike, Victoria checked the weather reports again and then she began searching through her wardrobe for thick sweaters and jeans to pack. The snow was definitely melting so I suggested a walk, but she clearly didn't like that idea, as she peered at the wet world the other side of bedroom window. "I really should check to see if anything has sold on the website. I should put more clothes for sale too as I won't be able to for the rest of the week."

"No worries, while you're getting that sorted out I might go for a run." At my suggestion, Victoria's eyebrows shot up. "Not that kind of run! Just jogging, I suppose."

This odd idea was the reason I was out in the cold and damp, thinking this wasn't as much fun as when I was a wolf. I was out barely twenty minutes, when I decided to admit this was a bad idea and turned back. I couldn't run as fast as I wanted to up the slope to Victoria's house for fear of prying eyes, but I got there eventually.

She was on the phone, I could hear the tension in her voice immediately. "Please, I just want to see him."

I didn't like listening in, but this conversation was clearly upsetting her. I concentrated on the voice on the other end of the phone, male and northern, but that wasn't a Yorkshire accent. I'd heard that accent on the television, a Manchester accent. "You should have thought of that a long time ago. Too late to come crawling back now!"

Was that her father?

"Danny's my brother. You can't stop me seeing him!" Understandably, Victoria was struggling to keep calm. She looked up to see me coming into the lounge and shook her head, blinking back tears.

"You will not see Daniel. You're only interested now the bloodsucker's dumped you. Do you need money? You're not getting anything from me."

"I don't need your money!" Victoria was indignant, but she wouldn't give up. Quieter now, she tried again. "You're still my dad, please, I want to see you too..."

"Stay away!"

"How can you be so cruel?"

"You call me cruel! A fucking vampire stole my daughter, that's cruel. You chose that animal over your family, that's cruel. You are not ruining the family I have now. Keep away from my son!"

I heard him slam the phone down and for a moment I was overwhelmed by a wave of anger. Had I been in a room with him, I don't like to think what might have happened then. Victoria was staring into the phone as if she was trying to work out what had just happened. Tears filled her eyes and she ran towards the stairs, away from me, but I darted across the room to catch her. I held her tight to me as she cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this." After a couple of minutes she tried to push me away.

"You're not bothering me at all... I'm not leaving you alone after that." I said as I picked her up and sat on the sofa, holding her on my knee. She scrabbled in her pockets for tissues and sobbed for a while. I needed to calm down too. "I don't care who he is! He can't talk to you like that."

"I disappointed him. He used to be proud of me"

"What has he done to make you proud of him? He did nothing to persuade you to come back here."

"He always told me to come home." Victoria defended her dad as she dried her eyes.

"Over the phone! He should have been at that house, banging on your door, begging you to come home!"

"You think my dad should have gone against Eric?" She said incredulously.

"No, but if he arrived at dawn he could have talked to you for hours and Eric would have had no idea. It would have been worth a try. He just stayed here."

"He's still my dad."

I realised that criticising him wasn't getting us anywhere and I kept quiet for a while, just holding her close, as she seemed to relax a little.

"Are you sure you want to try and keep in touch with him?"

Victoria nodded. "Eventually, I'll try again. Not right now though."

"Is there someone who could talk to him for you? Your mum?"

"They don't really talk." She took a breath and thought for a while. "My aunt, his sister, let him know I was back. She might talk to him for me, but I don't want to drag her into this."

"Surely she's already involved?"

"I suppose. I'd like things to calm down and then I'll call her." She managed a little smile as I kissed her cheek. "I don't want to drag you into this either. I'm sorry."

"If I'm involved with you, then I'm involved with this."

She looked a little confused at that, but smiled again, saying, "Well, I won't let it spoil full moon."

It was hard not to smile as she forced herself to change moods, just has her mum had done earlier in the day. She continued, "Did you enjoy your run? You've got time for a shower before dinner, and I should start cooking! Mum'll be home soon. I should wash my face, do I look all weepy?"

I managed to keep up with her change of topic. "No, you look beautiful."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." As she moved to climb off my knee, I pulled her close again.

"Just one more kiss..."

"Just one more, I'm busy..."

She did just let me have one more kiss, but it was a good kiss.

.

**.**

**So sorry I took so long to get this out, family and work got in the way. **

**This chapter was a wrapping up a of things, before Victoria and Michael go away together for the full moon. The story will end at Middle Row Cottage, Wasdale... it's the cutest place I ever saw!**

**.**

**Christmas is coming – There is a FanFic Swap being arranged and it's getting lots of attention. I'm giving it a go. Please author search 'sookies secret santa' to find out more.**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ 29th October 2011**


	82. Epilogue VIII

**Quick Update – Michael and Victoria are getting ready for the Full Moon.**

**.**

Jean had arranged to get into work later than usual on Wednesday morning, she had offered to take Victoria and I to collect our hired four-by-four. This would take us to Wasdale and our rented cottage at the foot of Scafell Pike.

Victoria was sleepy, she wasn't used to getting up early and hadn't slept well last night. This time, it seemed her lack of sleep was because she was looking forward to the days ahead. She had woken me at around three o'clock, when she climbed back into bed. "Where did you go?" I murmured, still half asleep.

"I was looking at the moon. It's huge tonight!"

I could hear the excitement in her voice, but I couldn't quite match it at this hour. "It'll be bigger and brighter tomorrow. Come here."

She let me pull her close as she whispered to me, "Aren't you excited?"

"I will be tomorrow, I promise."

She seemed to accept that and settled down a little. I was looking forward to the full moon, but a little uptight about it too. This would be my first full moon alone, the last three nights of the full moon I had spent with my father and his pack. That had all changed now. I was certainly thrilled that Victoria was spending these nights with me, but changing alone, in a new place, would be quite strange too.

The paperwork at the car hire place took longer than it should have done. The guy spent way too long inspecting my 'foreign' driving license and while I was inside dealing with him, Victoria and Jean transferred our bags and box of food into the four-by-four themselves. I knew nothing was too heavy, but still, they shouldn't have had to do that.

Finally we set off. Leeds city centre and it's morning traffic wasn't the best way to get used to driving the four-by-four, but I was getting the hang of it.

We had two planned stops en-route. First Victoria went into a large post office in the city to send out some of her website sales. She went inside alone and when she returned she was almost jogging through the carpark. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think that would take that long."

"That's OK, I was sorting out the satnav."

"The queue was a mile long!" She explained.

I hoped I convinced her that it didn't matter, as I set her with the task of finding a radio station. Once she'd got music on, and I had us out of the city and on the motorway, she seemed to relax a little. She was smiling and singing along, always a good sign.

Our second stop was about an hour from our destination. Victoria has spent ages on the internet finding a supermarket along our route, where we could get our fresh food from. We'd boxed up a few things, like Victoria's much-loved teabags, but we were planning to buy most fresh food from Waitrose, the "fancy" store that she'd chosen. We weren't sure what the cooking facilities at the cottage would be like, so Victoria was was choosing ready made meals, or things that didn't take much preparation and cooking.

The shopping took a little longer than we planned, for some reason Victoria dropped back into her habit of checking every decision. I thought that she might be getting worried about these few days ahead too. Hopefully, once we got to our little cottage, we would both be able to be ourselves again.

It began to drizzle with rain as we got closer to the mountain, Victoria peered out of the windows and spotted the sign to Wasdale, the village near our cottage. We were to collect the keys from a shop there.

It was small village and very quiet as we drove through. We spotted a traditional looking pub, a fancy restaurant that looked closed and a store that seemed to be selling fresh food. Good to know, although we had plenty of stores. We went into the quaint, little shop to collect the keys, it had lots of books, souvenirs and postcards for tourists, along with a post office. As soon as Victoria saw it she was somewhere between upset and amused. "I wasted so much time!" She said, shaking her head.

"We're here now, we have lots of time ahead of us." I slipped my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, as we waited for the keys and paperwork. When they were handed over we were warned, again, about how remote the cottage was.

"I do have another house on the edge of the village." The clerk offered us. "It's a much less isolated."

"This cottage is just what we're looking for." I insisted and finally we got the keys.

.

Once out of the village, we were surrounded by fields and low stone walls again, but we didn't see a soul. Perfect. Ahead was Scafell Pike, dark and gloomy, the top of the mountain surrounded by mist and low cloud.

It's was almost full dark when I saw our cottage ahead, the exterior stone work had recently been painted white. I pointed it out to Victoria, who leaned forward in her seat to get a clearer view through the rain. Her smile returned when she saw the place. There was a slate roof, with a grey stone wall surrounding the small garden out front. It had four windows, one in each corner, with the door in the centre covered by a porch. It was the typical, homely kind of house that a kid would draw.

I parked around by the side door, which had an enclosed porch too, this gave some space to store boots and coats that everyone would need in these surroundings. The door opened up into a decent sized, kitchen-diner, that had windows showing views out to the front and back. Victoria immediately crouched down to touch the slate flooring. "This is so nice." She announced.

I could smell a slight whiff of paint in here, it had clearly just been decorated, ready for the spring tourist season. From the pictures we had seen of the place, we had known the décor would be modern, but it was cozy too. Victoria was clearly happy with it, as I brought in the last load from the outside, she was at the door leading to the rest of the house. "Shall we explore?"

"I need to check around outside first. I won't be long."

"Oh, OK. I'll get my waterproofs and come too. I won't be a sec."

"There's no need for you to come, sweetheart. It's nasty out there." As if to prove my point, a blast of rain hit the window next to her. "I just want to get a quick look, then I'll be able to settle before I go out later."

.

When I got back I was hoping we could explore the cottage together, preferably ending the tour in the bedroom. However, Victoria was in the kitchen, with the oven on and the food we had brought almost stowed away. Her excitement seemed to have waned, I wondered if she was tired, it had been a long day of travelling. We ate a decent pre-made lasagne with garlic bread, then had a quiet evening, watching television in the lounge.

The lounge was a comfortable room, it had a gas fire that looked real, but wasn't. Victoria was a little disappointed that it wasn't a 'proper' fire, but I knew it would take a lot of cleaning if it were, so I was pleased we just had to flip a switch. There was a deep three-seater sofa in front of the fire, which we could easily lay on together. Victoria was a little drowsy, but I was definitely awake, thinking about my run.

I had wanted to eat before I changed, so I didn't feel the need to hunt as a wolf. There were supposed to be red squirrels around here and they were endangered. I certainly didn't want to be hungry if I came across any of them. I supposed that was unlikely in February, but I wasn't sure. Also if I ate anything, I would have to bury any remains alone, when I would much prefer to be here. I let my food settle and tried to relax, until eventually I began to feel the pull of the moon.

Victoria came to the side door to see me off, she whispered "Be careful!" and kissed my cheek, before I jogged off into the night. The darker it got, the quieter she had become, was she really nervous for me? I looked around at the cottage and could see that she was back in the lounge, peering through the curtains. It finally dawned on me. Could she be nervous for herself? Was she scared of me?

She had only seen me as a wolf once and that wasn't on the full moon. After our Christmas shopping expedition, I had sat with her on their decking and been as docile as a pet dog. I wouldn't be like that tonight, maybe she had realised that and gotten frightened. Was coming away to a remote cottage with a man, who was about to become a wild animal, a step too far for her?

With these thoughts running around my head, it was difficult to think about changing. There was an old stone wall, with an even older tree beside it, and this was where I had decided to stow my clothes while I ran. I sat naked with my back against the tree, looking up at the huge, beautiful moon and trying to clear my head.

I realised changing was easier amongst a pack. There was always someone there, eager to change, who set off a chain reaction. Then the heat would begin, my blood would pump faster, there would be a magical feeling inside and the change would takeover.

As I reminisced, it happened. I was a wolf. I was running. Running away from the building with the human in it, the human who was frightened of me.

When I ran with the pack, I thought of them as a whole, not it's individual members. When my mom was alive, I had often thought of her, especially when I was first changing. Could she see me? Was she proud of me? Was she enjoying her run too?

But Mom was gone, my father was gone. I was running alone on a mountain in a foreign country and my only conscious thought was the human in the building behind me. Time is a little fuzzy when we are changed, I had no real idea how long I'd been out here, but I didn't think it was as long as I would normally run for.

I stopped, looked up to the moon then back to the lights in the building I could see below and made my decision. I'd run enough and wanted to be back with her. I'd often thought of the human when I was changed, but not quite like this. Even as a wolf I was eager to return and bolted back downhill towards my hiding spot. I changed on the way which slowed me a little, but not too much.

I decided to put my damp clothes back on, if Victoria was nervous of me, then arriving back naked and wild would not reassure her. In the porch of the house I made an attempt to get rid of some of the mud on my hands and feet, so I didn't make too much of a mess in the newly decorated cottage.

Victoria came running into the kitchen when I called her, but she didn't come close when she saw me. "You're back already? Did you change?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to get back. Was everything OK here?"

"It was fine, very quiet. I didn't hear you?"

I smiled, had she expected me to howl? I shrugged. "There was no one to call to." I went forward to hug her, but she stepped back.

"Looks like it's still raining out there?"

"Ah, yeah." Glancing down at myself, I could see why she'd dodged me. I was wearing my old black, waterproof, work trousers from the estate, with a damp, muddy, grass-stained t-shirt. My hands and feet were still pretty filthy too, whereas she had changed into a pale, silky dressing gown. She was fresh, clean and enticing. I was not.

Victoria was used to a vampire returning home by either landing on their balcony or speeding up in his Vette, as a muddy werewolf, I didn't feel like I could compete. There was a huge tub in the bathroom upstairs, I had thought we might share it, but now I decided not to ask. "I'll get cleaned up."

As I passed her she reached out for my arm, "Michael, was everything really all right out there?"

"Of course, I'll be back down soon."

She looked a little nervous. "Or I could come upstairs? Wait for you in bed?"

I kissed her blushing cheek. "That sounds wonderful." I jogged upstairs, already in a much better state of mind.

.

Upstairs there were only two bedrooms and a family bathroom. The stairs split the house in half, the master bedroom was above the lounge, with the bathroom and kids bedroom above the kitchen. I hadn't noticed the décor much, except for the huge, old-fashion wrought-iron bed, which Victoria was now sitting up in. The room had windows on either side, she had kept the curtains open on one side so the moonlight shone into the room. The cream and gold décor shone, as did she in pale silk.

She looked a little nervous still, but smiled as I dumped the robe that she had bought me and climbed in the bed beside her.

"Is that OK?" She glanced at the moon behind me.

I kissed her, murmuring "Perfect," and pulled her close to me. I could sense the moonlight on my back, I swear, it felt like sunshine.

It would be almost impossible for this to end well. She was tired, tense and possibly scared of me. I was way, way too excited, full of anticipation and desperate for her.

I came too soon, surprising both of us. Together we used our fingers to find her release, but it was if we were fighting for it. When she came, she hid her face in the pillow, I could hear her snatching in breaths. I was shocked, I suppose, devastated that because of me, she had probably just had the worst sex in her life.

I realised she was apologising, saying "Sorry, I'm sorry," over and over.

"No, no, sweetheart, don't say that. It's not your fault, please." I tried to hold her to me, but she struggled a little. Automatically I held tighter, until I felt her shove hard at my arm and I let go, beginning to apologise myself.

She said something that included 'bathroom' and, tugging her silky nightdress into place, she almost ran out of the room. I was tempted to follow her, but I think we both needed a moment apart. If she didn't return soon, I would go to the bathroom door, in the meantime I could hear the taps running, so I waited.

I was getting to the point of going along the corridor to find her, when she returned. She was trying to smile as she came into the room, she paused by the window, asking if I minded if she closed the curtains. I was fine with her shutting the moonlight out and then she climbed into bed beside me. This time she let me pull her close. It's probably odd that I thought of her mum! "Vic, could we talk?"

"I'm really tired..."

"OK, soon then."

She replied with "Hmm" and curled down into the bed, I followed her movement and arched around her back. This position should have been more comfortable, but she was tense and certainly not close to sleeping.

I stayed still, hoping she'd relax, but I could feel her heart beating, way too fast to let her sleep, her body too taught for her to really be resting. We lay silent in the darkened room. She pretended to sleep, I tried to work out what was going wrong and how I was going to fix it tomorrow.

.

I was asleep but woke as I felt Victoria leave the bed, I reached for her, but she whispered "Back in a sec," so I drifted off to sleep again. It must have been a couple of hours later when I woke properly and realised I was still alone. I listened out for her and heard a page turn in the lounge beneath me. I went down and wished her good morning, she smiled brightly, maybe a little too bright, but she put down her book and stretched up to me, as I leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss her.

We went through to the kitchen for breakfast. She was wearing her usual sexy jeans with a new jumper, it was tight, I think they called that type 'ribbed'? It showed off her curves, but the long sleeves were over most of her hands and with the high neck covering her, it seemed to say 'don't touch'. I gave her some space.

At least she hadn't eaten without me, so we shared breakfast and planned our day. I wanted to give her options, so I suggested a trip to the village rather than staying here. She admitted she'd like to get out of the cottage, but asked if we could delay the village trip until tomorrow. "Could we take a walk here? Fresh air would be good and I'd like to take some photos... You could show me where you ran?"

"Sure." I agreed, trying not to worry that she might want to double check that I hadn't been too close to her when I ran.

"I won't slow you down, will I?"

"No, of course not..." I realised I should be showing more enthusiasm. "I'll take my camera too. We won't have to go too high to get a good shot of the cottage. Or do you want to try and reach the top?"

She laughed, "Let's see how I get on!"

The fresh air seemed to be good for both of us, we took pictures of the mountain, the cottage and each other. It wasn't exactly a nice day, weather-wise, but the clouds were white and the weak sun even shone through sometimes. We didn't climb too high, but walked along the base of the mountain, to join the road that passed by our cottage and returned that way. Victoria took my arm when she needed to, but once we were on the road she took off her glove and slipped her hand into mine. Our fingers tangled together and after a little while I lifted her hand to my lips to kiss her fingers. Her smile was now entirely genuine, a light flashed in her eyes.

The porch where we took off our coats and waterproofs was a tight squeeze for two of us, but neither of us complained. She pressed in close to me, as I warmed her face with my hands and kissed her cool lips. We were together again. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her through to the kitchen table. It seemed sturdy enough.

The 'don't touch' jumper was forgotten once it was thrown on the kitchen floor. She sat back on the table, wriggling out of her jeans, as mine hit the floor too. I slowed things a little, enjoying kissing her, as our hands roamed. The lacy top she was wearing was definitely touchable, her nipples hard beneath it. My fingers teased the front of her panties, I was thrilled to hear her moan and to feel her warm and damp behind the lace.

Together we worked the lace down those long, beautiful legs, then she tried to pull me above her, but I had other plans. There would be no going wrong today. I kissed her just by the inside of her knee, and slowly, teasing, moved towards my goal. She hooked one long leg over my shoulder as I got closer, her fingers wound in my hair. I heard her whispering my name as I slipped my fingers inside her, and continued kissing and sucking, tasting her as she got closer to her release.

I was thrilled when she came, she gave a high pitched gasp and her body rigid against the wooden table for a long moment. I was planning on continuing, pushing her further, but she sat up and pulled me to face her. She kissed me forcefully, tasting herself on my lips. Her hands reached for my cock, placing me at her entrance, stroking and scratching again. I needed just the slightest push and we were together.

I had a second to be thankful that somehow the table was the perfect height for us. I lifted her from it, I could easily hold her while thrusting deeper. As we reached our climax, I sat her back on the edge of the table moving faster and deeper as she scratched at my back. This time our timing was perfect, we came together with an exultant shout. For a while afterwards we clung to each other, I never wanted to let her go.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I needed that."

"I think we both did."

I saw a flicker of a smile from her as she kept her head on my shoulder. I knew sex wouldn't solve the problems that we had, but it helped, we were at least comfortable in each others company again.

Eventually, as we were in the kitchen, we decided we might as well eat. I persuaded Victoria to let me cook, while she stayed on the table, regaining her strength for later. She looked cute in my t-shirt, as she sat on the table, swinging her legs and calling out hints, as I found my way around the unfamiliar kitchen. I wasn't brave enough to cook naked and pulled my jeans back on. Actually, to say I cooked is a bit of an exaggeration, I heated soup and made sandwiches. We had a large chocolate brownie for dessert and Victoria claimed she was stuffed.

Again we spent the early evening cuddling together on the sofa with the fake fire on. Everything was peaceful until I finally said what I should have said long ago. "I love you."

I wasn't sure what her reaction might be, but confused was not what I expected from her. I kissed her check. "Victoria?"

"Michael, you really don't have to say that sort of thing to me, I know this isn't like that."

"Isn't like what?"

She was clearly irritated, maybe with me, but possibly with herself too, as she struggled to say what she needed to. "It's better if you don't try and make this all romantic. I don't want to start thinking there's more to this than there is!"

I was lost. "Why can't I be romantic?"

"It's not fair! Can't you just be honest? Please."

"I am being honest! I love you!"

"Don't say that." She snapped at me and I struggled not to shout back. I normally had a good hold on my temper, but it was beginning to get dark, the moon was full. This really wasn't a good time for me. I got off the couch, turning my back to her for a second, trying to stay calm. Victoria carried on. "I'm sorry, I thought this would be easy for me. I thought this was what I wanted, but I can't be a pet again."

"You're not my pet!" I spun around to face her.

"Well... whatever you'd call me!"

"Vampire's have pets. I'm no fucking vampire!"

"If you were, maybe you wouldn't be pretending all the time. Hiding what you are!"

I just stood and stared at her at this point, I couldn't believe we were fighting because I told her I loved her! Pretending? What?

She continued, her voice calmer now. "I know we need to stay here for the nights of the moon... but I think you should go on to Italy when we get back."

"No!"

"This was a mistake. We both need to move on. I want us to be friends, not end up hating each other."

"No!" This time my shout was more of a growl, I felt a flash of heat run through me. Victoria's eyes widened, I am sure she had just remembered she was arguing with a Werewolf during the full moon.

Had she seen my eyes change? I was sure they had altered a little, but I fought to stay human.

Victoria stayed remarkably calm. "We can talk later... tomorrow."

"I'll come back. We can talk tonight." I growled.

She nodded quickly. She would probably have agreed to anything, just to get me out of that cottage.

.

I left my jeans by the door of the cottage and changed on the run, putting as much distance as I could between me and the human who hated me now, as well as being scared of me.

I looked back, again I could see the human looking out of the building, she was checking to make sure I was far away. I bounded on.

Something made me stop. I slithered to a halt, in a way that I would later realise was almost comical.

I sat, looking down on the building now quite a distance away. Thinking human thoughts as a wolf wasn't exactly straightforward, but I knew something wasn't right. Finally I realised, she wanted to see me. That human wasn't checking I was gone, she wanted to see me.

She'd wanted to know where I had run, why I hadn't called out, she'd asked questions last night and I had brushed them away. I had been hiding this part of myself from her, "pretending" she had said. The vampire hadn't hidden his nature, he had obviously shown her what he was. The bastard had fed from her, shown her what he was. She wasn't scared of him, so why would she be frightened of me?

She wanted to see me. She wanted to see me like this. To share this part of my life. I understood now.

Once my decision was made, I ran. Down towards the building with the human in. This human who was so important to me.

.

**.**

**.**

**I admit I've been struggling with this, I know what I want to write and I want to finish the story for these two properly but real life is getting in the way. The next chapter will be the last and I will take the time to try to end it well. I'm not sure what I'll do with myself after it's done!**

**.**

**Huge thanks to anyone who takes the time to read. Reviews are hugely appreciated and a great motivation.**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ 13th November 2011**


	83. The End!

**Quick Update – It's the night of Full Moon and Michael is returning to Victoria.**

**.**

I slowed as I approached the building, I could see the human looking out, but she had not seen me yet. Letting a human see me, while I was a wolf, was against everything I had ever been taught. I was cautious but determined to go through with this. A couple of paces took me out of the shadows and the figure in the building started in surprise. She could see me. I felt it was far to dangerous to howl, but I whined and yapped for a moment until she left the window. I moved towards the doorway that my human-self had used and met her there.

She opened the door wide to let me into a cramped little space, her voice was high pitched with surprise. She knelt down to be at my height and fussed over me, scratching my ears and using some soft cloth to clean the mud from my paws. She used lots of words, quite quickly, I didn't understand fully but I was sure she was pleased I was here.

Now I understood why dogs wagged their tails. It was a 'happy' thing to do and it seemed to make the human comfortable too.

She opened another door and led me to another larger room with a stone floor, my claws scratched on the surface. She said something which included "silly British weather... dry by the fire... don't suppose you'll need it to keep warm though" and moved through the room. With my nose at her ankles and I followed her as we went through to another room, this had a thick cloth flooring and a fire blazing.

I was initially worried about the fire, but I knew it was contained so I forced myself to go closer. I sat beside it as she indicated, then lay down, surprised that I enjoyed the warmth. My coat would dry quickly, being rained on wasn't uncomfortable as only the surface was damp. Being so close to a bright fire was new to me in this state, but I stayed where the human wanted me to.

She stood away from me and for the first time she seemed a little nervous. I looked steadily up at her, I think 'puppy-dog eyes' would be the right phrase. She shifted from one foot to another, then said, "Can I sit with you? Is that OK?"

In reply I lowered my head to my front paws, angling my head towards her and away from the fire. She sat beside me, once again she caressed my ears and stroked my head, back down to my neck. Apart from the yawn I gave, which made her laugh a little, we were quiet and certainly comfortable.

I was too relaxed to stay as a wolf for long, I felt the magical heat running though me and knew I was about to change. I put my head up quickly and the human hastily moved her hand from me, as I eased up onto all fours. She was too close to me. I put the length of my nose against her thigh and pushed a little, she seemed to understand and moved away from me, but she stayed sitting down.

Victoria's eyes held mine as the change took me over and I became human. Her eyes opened wide, her mouth made an "o", she was as amazed as me that we had shared this moment.

After the change I couldn't help doing a check of myself. A deep breath that filled my lungs was always a relief, my heart beating a little fast, but certainly beating and I was all human down to fingers and toes.

After a while she spoke. "Oh wow, oh wow... my eyes can't believe what they've seen." She reached out to touch my face, quite cautiously. Her gentle touch was a strange sensation, no one had ever touched me so soon after changing. Her hand was cool against my overheated skin, I only had to move my head a little to kiss her finger tips. She gasped a little, but her surprised face smiled.

Still on my hands and knees I reached out for her, scooped my arm around her waist and pulled her beneath me. She gave a small squeak of surprise, then giggled, maybe realising what an odd noise she'd made. As I looked down at her she quietened and lifted her head as I lowered mine to her and kissed her. I made sure I was gentle at first, but I couldn't keep calm for long, her arms wound up around my neck and I tugged at the tie on her robe.

She had put on warm clothes while I was out, a fluffy robe, pyjama bottoms with my t-shirt and thick socks. I opened her robe and pushing up the t-shirt, kissed the smooth skin of her stomach. Moving higher I teased her hard nipples, hearing her gasp and feeling her fingers wind in my hair.

I was confused when she pushed at my shoulders, I admit I growled at her little. "Too warm!" She gasped out her explanation. I moved back to sit up on my knees, as she struggled out of the sleeves of the robe and dragged the t-shirt over her head with a huff. I still felt warm from the change, that and the fire we were next to, probably made her feel as if she was overheating. I was happy to help and pulled down the pyjama's, revealing her wonderful legs and kissed the soles of her feet as I removed her socks. I parted her legs, moving her feet to either side of my knees, trying to be careful.

My senses were still on overdrive, she smelled so sweet. I desperately wanted to be inside her, but now I wanted to taste her too. Maybe just a detour. With my fingers and tongue I teased her, it was clear she was as ready as I was.

I slipped inside her. Paradise again. So wet. I wanted to kiss her so she could taste herself on my lips but her eyes were wide. Shocked. I quickly realised my voice wasn't entirely human as I growled the question, "Stop?"

"No, no." She reached to my shoulder, holding me to her. "You're so warm... hot inside me! Don't stop, don't stop."

I didn't.

We came together, in a shouting rush. I felt a flash of heat through me as if I was about to change, but that feeling didn't go any further. I fell forward, only just stopping from myself from landing heavily on her. She was gasping in breath, I was almost in the same state. I did manage to speak though. "You OK? Sure you're OK?"

She nodded. It seemed we had gone from me not being able to speak, to her not being able to speak.

"Did I hurt you?" I had to ask.

Victoria grinned and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, fine. Better than fine..."

"I've never done that before." I admitted. "Not so close to changing."

"Really?"

"Never... I wasn't even sure if we should."

"Glad we did!" She said and we dissolved into relieved laughter. I moved from covering her to laying beside her, gazing up at the ceiling.

We could do this. Fight, then make-up. Horrible fight followed by more make-up sex. On and on. I knew I'd stay with her and whatever relationship we had, but I wanted more than 'fight and make-up'.

Talking more to the ceiling than Victoria I said quietly, "We do still need to talk..."

I glanced at her, she looked as if she was trying not to grimace.

"Lets just try, please?" I whispered as I scooped her up and lifted her on the sofa. She didn't complain, but she did look tense. I pulled her to me as we laid together, she felt tense too.

I did have a vague plan of what I needed to say first. "I'm sorry that we fought earlier, I didn't want that to happen. I really don't think of you as 'a pet'..."

Victoria kept her eyes from mine.

"...if you were my pet, would you have talked to me like that? Would you have ever spoken to Eric like that?"

I felt her freeze in my arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you..."

I interrupted, "That's not what I mean, you can say things like that to me. Disagree with me, shout at me if you need to, because we don't have the same type of relationship that you had with Eric. Do we?"

Victoria seemed to think about what I'd said. "It is different, but Eric didn't like to fight. Maybe you do... I don't know."

"I don't like to fight, but I will if we need to, when we need to sort things out. Though I'd prefer to talk rather than argue. I desperately want us to be together, but you're not my pet."

She scowled a little, but didn't speak. I pressed on. "You're... well, you're my girlfriend, if that's not too cheesy."

I smiled at the thought, but she became angry. She kept her voice low, "So I'm the girlfriend before your Were Wife. I know that's what you want eventually!"

"No! I want to be with you, I don't want to be with someone just because she's Were... I made that mistake before."

She made a frustrated noise, huffing out breath.

"I want to be with you. If we can get through this, I want you to be my wife."

She sounded suspicious. "But you don't want kids with me, you said!"

"When did I say that?" I have to say, I was a little mystified.

"When you were worried about getting me pregnant. You were terrified of having children."

"On Sunday morning? That was our first time together, sweetheart. I really didn't mean for all time, just now, right now... A baby right now would be a little soon don't you think?"

"I suppose." Victoria said quietly, I tried to stay quiet too, to give her time to think this through, we obviously had a lot of crossed wires. She hadn't pushed me away, she was still in my arms, comfortable on the sofa, I took this as a good sign and risked another question.

"Do you want children?"

"I never really thought about it before. I knew I would be able to think about it eventually, but only after Eric and I… well, after we finished... but I didn't think I'd be thinking about it so soon."

"There's no hurry... I want you to myself for a while first." I smiled, but couldn't raise one from her.

"But you would want a Were kid. A wolf, like you. Would that be one on the side?"

"No!"

"Would you expect me to bring it up? Or try keep it a secret from me?" She was shaking her head. "I don't want that... I've done sharing."

"Good! I don't want that either, I saw how that hurt my mom. I wouldn't want that for us. There are plenty of Weres around. Both my father's have Were grandchildren, I'm not desperate to add to our number. I want our kids, yours and mine, when we're ready... not any other woman's."

I couldn't tell if she believed me, she still looked frustrated at our conversation, maybe she didn't want to believe me. I offered a her glass of wine, maybe we needed a little break from talking.

I collected my jeans and when I returned from the kitchen, we sat together on a sofa again. Victoria wrapped herself in her robe and sat cuddling her glass. She didn't seem inclined to restart our conversation, but I wanted to try again. "Do you believe I love you? Can I say that to you now?"

She save a small, rueful smile. "I don't even know what it means, I said it to Eric but... Sorry, you don't want to know that..."

I assumed she'd seen me wince. "It's hard to hear, but please, say what you need to say." I took a large slug of wine.

"When I said it, I didn't know if I knew what it meant? I don't know if I know now, it's different everywhere! No one knows! My mum doesn't know, books don't know... everyone thinks differently." Her voice was becoming high pitched, I could see tears in her eyes and held her to me.

I was struggling with what to say. "I'm no expert... I've only felt this once myself. I know everything's better when I'm with you. Even if we don't agree, even when you were with Eric! I was an idiot to love you back then, but I couldn't stop. Nothing's changed for me, except that I thought we almost had it, I thought we were together... I am gonna keep trying to make this work."

She didn't say anything, but looked at me as if she was trying to understand.

I kept talking. "I don't know how to prove it, but I love you. But in... what... thirty years time? When we're dancing at our kids wedding, I will be saying 'I told you so!'"

I made her smile for a moment and what she said next gave me hope. "You know I can't go back to Louisiana? Won't you miss the pack?"

Surely she must be considering this, if she was thinking about where we could go? I hoped I could keep her smiling with my answer. "I've not been part of that pack for a while, I wouldn't go back even if I wasn't with you. You're my pack now. You and me. A pack of two."

She laughed and shook her head. Again we were both quiet, both sipping wine, sitting side by side. I was drinking to give myself something to do, I think she needed thinking time.

"It is easier, being with you. I don't regret Eric, I never will, but it was difficult sometimes. I tried so hard to please him." As she spoke, she kept her eyes down, but she let me hold her hand, as I tried to comfort her. Our fingers entwined together. "If I am going to be someone-else's..." This time she glanced up at me, but lowered her eyes quickly when they caught mine. "If I am going to be yours then..."

I had to interrupt. "Victoria, you won't be mine. You don't have to give yourself to me. You are your own person, not a possession."

She scowled at me, looking frustrated.

I continued. "I'm sorry, but that's a Vampires idea, not for humans, not for Weres..."

"That's what I want!"

I didn't want to upset her, but I had to try and explain. "I'm not saying there was anything wrong with what you and Eric had, but it's not a relationship that we should have."

"But that's what I want." Her eyes were bright with tears, but she carried on. "If I'm with you, I'm yours... and if I'm with you, then you should be mine too." Her smile was brittle, as she saw my surprise. "It should work both ways. That's what I want. I got hurt once, I'm not going to risk that happening again unless what I'm getting is worthwhile."

I think she realised that she was close to shouting because she snapped her mouth closed and after a moment rubbed her lips together. "I should be yours and you should be mine." She spoke a little more calmly, she was certainly resolved.

My head was spinning at her ultimatum. Possession. Was that what I wanted?

"It doesn't matter, forget it..." She squeezed my hand, then tried to let go.

"Victoria, please." I held onto her hand, despite knowing she wanted me to let go. "This is different for me. Let me think about it."

"Fine." She said, quite sharply. I let go of her hand as she stood.

"Do you want me to just agree with you, without thinking about it? Without meaning what I said?" I tried not to snap back, but she scowled a little more, so maybe I did. With a little more control, I continued, "This is important to both of us, I need to think it through."

"OK. You're right, I'll give you some time. I'm sorry if I was nasty, I didn't mean to be."

I shook my head, trying to let her know I was fine. After a moment she actually smiled. "This isn't easy is it?"

"No, it's not." I managed a smile too.

Victoria said she was getting more drinks. I don't think either of us really wanted one, but it gave us both a little breathing space as she went to the kitchen.

The Vampires were always wrong. That was how I was brought up. Their habits of keeping pets was repulsive, I was always infuriated with the way Northman had called Victoria "Mine". Now it seemed that's what she wanted and, as well as that, she wanted me to be hers.

I refused to just tell her what she wanted to hear. If I agreed to this it wouldn't be lip-service.

I hated lying, I had done it too often recently. Kellie and I had been working on our wedding vows when we broke up, I knew every word was a lie and I'd hated it. I'm sure Kellie knew I wasn't being true, maybe she wasn't either. I knew both of us were trying to please other people, but that didn't make planning the sham of a wedding any better.

Back to here and now, and the girl I loved. I wouldn't lie to her but could I agree to being hers? Being a possession?

'To have and to hold, from this day forward.' A few words of those wedding vows came to me. 'To cherish and keep her.' Was that the same as Victoria being 'mine'? It seemed close.

A few words that at the time, Kellie and I had hated. 'I humbly give you my hand and my heart.' Was I too proud to give myself to Victoria?

It wasn't too difficult to make a decision.

.

I left the lounge, passing the kitchen where Victoria was waiting and bounded up the stairs in three strides.

"Michael?"

"Be right back."

When I returned downstairs, Victoria was in front of the fake fire, watching the flames that had worried the wolf in me. She looked tense, then a little relieved as I came into the room and knelt beside her by the fire.

"I thought you were packing," she whispered.

"No, I'm still here." I took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm yours. I have been for a long while, I'm sorry it took me so long to think about it."

I was rewarded by a beautiful smile. "And I'm yours." Then she hitched in a breath of relief and moved to hug me. I was having trouble letting her go, we held each other in front of that fire and relaxed for the first time in a long while.

I had something that I shouldn't forget. I didn't want to spoil the moment, but make it even better. "I've got something for you." I whispered.

"Oh, really!" She said, looking up at me with a bright grin. Her hand ran across my stomach, making it swirl.

"Yes, really, but not what you're thinking." I had to laugh as she screwed her face into an exaggerated scowl, but she didn't object as I scooped her off the floor. I sat on the sofa, with her legs across my knees. "I haven't given these to anyone." I needed to make sure she knew that as I dug in my pockets.

I took out the little battered jewellery box and handed it to her. I couldn't help holding my breath as she opened it and looked surprised at what was inside.

"They're my mom's rings. My dad wanted me to have them. Her wedding ring, her engagement ring." I bit my lip a little, not sure how Victoria would react to this.

"Your mom's?" She clarified.

I nodded. "I thought we should keep the wedding ring until later but I'd like you to wear the engagement ring. As an engagement ring or just a ring, if you like."

Victoria was looking a little amazed, so I decided to back off. "I don't mean to rush you, or push you into this. I'm sorry."

"I just need a minute." She smiled but then said, "Your mom's" again and looking a little sad picked the engagement ring out of the box.

I nodded. "If you wear it, then everything that's important to me is in one place."

Victoria look a little teary. "It's beautiful! What if it doesn't fit?"

"We can worry about that if it doesn't. I'm sure it can be changed a little. Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes!" She did have tears in her eyes, but a big smile too, then she laughed. "Which is my engagement ring finger? I can't even think!"

I could still picture the rings on my mom's finger and together we slipped the ring home.

"Thank you, it's an honour to wear it. It's so beautiful."

"Thank you for wearing it, I'm glad you like it."

We hugged, and she whispered to me. "I more then like it... You know I don't just want to wear it because it's beautiful?"

I nodded into her hair, murmuring "I know".

She gave a satisfied hum, then began kissing my shoulder and up to my neck. I let my hands run along her long legs. It seemed we had both talked enough tonight.

.

I rarely slept well on the night of the full moon, tonight was no exception. However, as it was close to dawn Victoria was sleeping. She was face down on the sofa wearing just my T-shirt. There was a teasing, glimpse of British 'bum' showing, along with her lovely legs.

I was tempted to take a photograph but that seemed like asking for trouble. I was using my camera with Victoria's laptop to send pictures to my niece Katie, and could practically guarantee if I took that photo, then I'd somehow send it to Katie too. I'd had a quick sandwich and was having a beer while sending the e-mail, telling Katie how well Full Moon and 'the' talk went. I didn't go into details, thinking she and Victoria might want to chat about that kind of thing. I just told her we were happy and that she had to come visit us this summer.

I was even happier when I checked my bank account, the money from the sale of my Father's shares was sitting there. No matter how much money Victoria had, I could fund a long stay in Italy and Europe until we made more permanent plans. More importantly, I could pay back Pam, get out of her debt and forget all about the vampires of Louisiana.

I realised there was a slight problem, I had to write her a cheque and I only knew her as Pam, I'd never heard her surname. Would her bank account even be in her name? Hating that it was necessary, but wanting to get this sorted out as soon as possible, I sent a quick polite text to her requesting the information and hoped for a very short, speedy reply.

My phone rang ten minutes later, I had to run out of the lounge so it didn't disturb Victoria's sleep.

"Hello Puppy-Dog!"

I had no idea why Pam decided to call rather than text, but I knew there was no point letting this bitch ruin my night, especially when there was an ocean between us. "Good evening, Pam."

"And how is little pet?"

I didn't let myself get angry at that title. "Victoria is fine. What name should I make your cheque payable to?"

"_My_ cheque?"

Did she want to play some stupid game? "Yes Pam, your cheque. So I can pay you back. Remember the cash you leant me!"

"Silly puppy!" She gave a sickening fake laugh. "You still think I loaned you that cash!"

"Yes, you handed it to me..." I was getting a sinking feeling that there was more to this after all.

"Yes, I did, but I never said it was from me... Why would I care about little pet's well-being?"

"Who's cash was it?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"You should make your cheque payable to 'Eric Northman', of course. He wanted to ensure that his pet was well taken care of... once he had done with her."

I felt a flash of rage run through me. For a second I thought I was going to change but I got a hold of myself and sank into one of the kitchen chairs.

The bitch in my ear continued. "Eric is quite proud that his scheme worked. Poor pet was so very miserable. He knows she is happy now."

How did he know? For maybe just one second I panicked that Victoria had been in contact with Eric, without telling me. No. I was sure she wouldn't keep that a secret from me, not after tonight.

I knew Pam wanted me to know the full story, she wanted to cause more pain. Like a fool I asked, "He knows?"

The Vampire spoke in a slow, measured voice, like syrup. Too sweet. "Eric has tasted so much of her delicious blood, of course, he knows her feelings. He felt her heart break. He could feel her misery, even when she was an ocean away."

I was listening and trying to block out her words at the same time.

"He is aware that this intimate knowledge will fade soon, but still, my maker likes to take care of his pets. He imagined that you would cheer her and how right he was! Victoria enjoyed herself at the weekend. Eric was amused."

Bastard!

I managed to say, "I'll get the cheque in the post." I was about to cut off the call, but she stopped me.

"Wait! You owe Eric much more than the cash. Keep that girl safe, keep her away from Vampires and keep her out of Louisiana." She cut off the call before I did.

I was close to throwing down my phone, but it was a stone floor and I didn't want to wake Victoria, or have to buy a new phone. I hated Northman telling me what to do, especially as what he wanted me to do was exactly what I intended.

'Eric was amused' by the Sunday morning Victoria and I had spent together. Dirty bastard! I fumed, pacing the kitchen. The thought of the vampire 'listening in' to us, through her feelings, enraged me. Fuck! I had an image of him and his child laughing at the two of us and the time we shared.

No, that wasn't right. I had to assume that he did want to move on from Victoria, but would anyone really want to 'feel' their ex with someone new. Maybe he lied to Pam, or maybe she lied to me, but I was sure Eric Northman was not amused that his 'pet' was happy with someone new.

I hoped he was jealous, I hoped he had turned a very pale, shade of green. He was a fool to let her go and I had benefited from that. I knew Victoria was happy now and that knowledge was reconfirmed by him, through his child.

My temper cooled and I began to think more clearly. I could keep this a secret from Victoria, not tell her that her first lover had planned her second?

After all the talking we had shared tonight, I knew, I shouldn't keep this from her. The sun was due up, I would talk to her tomorrow.

I collected my sleeping beauty from the lounge. When I lifted her from the sofa, she grunted in a very unladylike manner and I tried not to chuckle. I noticed that she held her hands together, her fingers stroking my mom's engagement ring on her other hand. I knew I was watching a habit forming.

.

A short time later she was cuddling into me and I was trying to sleep.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I hated lying to her, so added quickly. "We can talk tomorrow."

"We can talk now." She moved to look up at me.

"Tomorrow's fine."

"I'm awake now and worried... Please?"

Hoping I wouldn't regret it, I quickly filled her in on why I had been talking to Pam. Victoria couldn't help asking. "Oh, how is she?"

"She's a bitch."

"No change there then!"

I laughed with her than tried to work out how to tell her about Eric and his plan. I didn't want these ridiculous vampire games to hurt her.

"Pam said she didn't loan me the cash to come over here, but Eric did." I carried on, but noticed that Victoria lowered her eyes. "He could feel how upset you were and wanted to make it right. Now he is taking credit for us getting together, he thinks it was his plan. It seems he wanted to keep you safe." I tried to make this seem better than it was.

"He wanted me to be me safe?"

"I think so. Safe and happy."

Victoria was quiet, then she smiled. "So Eric has become Emma Woodhouse." She was laughing and I had no idea why.

"Sorry? Who?"

"From Emma? Yeah, you really wouldn't know her. It's a book. Jane Austen?" She laughed again. "I'll make you watch the film one day! Hmm... Right at the beginning of the book, Emma thinks she's the perfect matchmaker. She thinks she has brought this couple together, but it's obvious to everyone that this couple, the Westons, are meant to be together. They're not big characters in the story, just on the edge of things, happy together. I always liked them."

I hadn't the vaguest idea who the Westons were, but they sounded good to me. I was finally smiling again. "I was worried this would upset you."

She shrugged as well as she could when laid in bed. "It's a bit weird, but I get it. Eric likes to finalise things and, well, this does finalise things. He wants me to be happy, I'm glad that he was concerned enough." She paused for a moment. "Does that bother you?"

"No, no, not at all." I agreed. In fact if she could say 'final' one more time, in one way or another, I'd be euphoric.

"I'll never regret Eric, but I'm happy now. It's like he's wrapped up and in a box, in the corner with a big bow. All finished with. That's good for me."

Her train of thought lost me a little, but I think she meant she had 'closure'. From other women I knew, I got the impression that this was good. Relief flooded through me and I held her close.

Close became closer, quite quickly, as I pulled her into my arms. Worries about bloodsuckers dissolved in waves and waves of Victoria, my Victoria.

There was a breathy whisper in my ear. "Remember I'm only human!"

"I'm sorry, you must be tired..." I almost moved away.

She interrupted me. "I wasn't saying 'no'... Just... be careful with me. It's been a long day!"

I thought there was more to this, I waited.

"You say you love me?"

I nodded. Obviously!

"Make love to me? Show me what that's like."

That I could do.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

**.**

**I've always been meticulous about getting dates from the books, full moon dates and sunrise/sunset times correct, but this finale has one glaring error. Michael would never get an internet connection or a mobile phone call that close to Scarfell Pike! Please forgive me?**

**.**

**Tight Viking Hugs of Thanks to everyone who's supported this story and taken the time to read. I hope you have enjoyed this, it was incredibly self indulgent. I couldn't have kept writing for 16 months if not!**

**Please let me know what you think! Did the Happy Ever After work for you?**

**If you've read this far and not commented yet, you really should!**

**.**

**Before I go... Darling Fairy~Blood is working on a picture version of the "Corridor" scene. I am so looking forward to seeing it! Thanks Fairy!**

**I'll tweet the address when it's out or please keep an eye on fairybloodcastle dot blogspot dot com ~ Definitely for adults only and NSFW!**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter ~ TakeMe-ImYours on Tumblr ~ 27th November 2011**


End file.
